


Emerald Flight 2017

by megamatt09



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, F/F, Female-Centric, Harems, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 271,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: One heroine is fresh off of the defeat of the Dark Lord. The other heroine is recovering after the collapse of the Justice League and the death of her cousin. Alia Potter and Kara Kent meet in Vegas and the magic happens. Featuring female on female action, a collective consisting of multiple women, and some content not suitable for children. Fem!Harry/Kara/Multiple Other Women.





	1. Hooking Up

**Chapter One: Hooking Up.**

* * *

The bright lights and wildlife of Las Vegas beckoned many people. Many people who craved something more exciting arrived in Las Vegas. Some of them moved into the city to make their fortune. And others, they ended up losing their fortune.

One particular girl heard about Vegas but never had a chance to visit there. Now, she showed up in Vegas, on this mildly warm June evening, the allure of the life of excitement beckoned to her. It was more exciting than the world she left behind.

The woman adjusted a pair of glasses on top of her head. Had the people who were walking outside on the Vegas Strip paid any attention to their own surroundings, they would have noticed she dropped down out of the sky in the blink of an eye. The girl's head turned around for a few seconds.

The girl dressed in a red tank top which moved to show her belly. Said belly was very toned, without an ounce of fat on it. She wore a form-fitting pair of jeans as well. The jeans firmly pushed against the girl and fit her nicely, with a snug, but comfortable fit. Her blue eyes flashed with light. She tied her blonde hair up into a ponytail.

Kara Zor-El had been on Earth for five years now. Despite being eighteen years old, there were many experiences which were fresh and dare she say it, foreign to her. And she had a lot to learn, after spending the better part of three years on a farm and only two years heavily monitored as a junior recruit for the Justice League.

Had she not proven herself so well, she would have been sent to join the covert team which the League had. Or did have, Kara was not sure if it was still in place after recent events.

"And as the world continues to burn, we have to ask if there are any heroes left in this world. The United States Military has refused to comment what steps if any, they are taking to combat future threats such as the monster known as Doomsday and also…."

Kara stopped and pulled herself back from the television screen. She noticed the bartender giving her one of those looks. A look as if he was suspicious of her. In this little innocent farm girl get up, Kara did look a couple of years younger than she really was. And she was slightly under the age they felt comfortable.

"ID?"

A long second passed and Kara pulled out the ID which Barbara made for her. It had the birthday fudged a little bit. The bartender looked at the ID for a couple of minutes. The frown crossing over his face increased as he scanned the ID for any kind of forgery.

"So?" Kara asked him.

The bartender slipped the ID back in her hand.

"What will it be?"

That was a good question to be perfectly honest. Kara looked at the drinks above. She had never heard of any of these drinks. And she heard of a few good drinks, even though Kara mostly abstained. Not because of the fact she was a girl scout who was completely straight edge. Oh no, it was because of her abilities underneath the yellow sun, Kara could not get drunk.

The alcohol only affected her long enough to go down past her throat. It might as well have been water to be perfectly honest.

"Are you going to order, or not?"

"You know, it's rude to rush something," Kara said. "I think, I'll have…."

"Well, if you don't know, then get the hell out of line then," the bartender said. "Tourists, honestly. Don't even know what to drink? Are you from Kansas or something? What the hell are you doing in Vegas of all places?"

Kara heard that question and wondered herself why she stepped into Vegas of all places. She really did have a lot to learn about the world around her.

' _You had to get away from a couple of days to clear your head. But maybe you should have gone to a place less loud to do it.'_

"The lady will have a Number Seven, the same as me."

Kara did not notice the other person standing at her shoulder until she spoke. She whipped around as fast as possible to come eye to eye with a very attractive young woman. Her dark hair came down to her shoulders, looking slightly unruly in the process. The unruly look added to the charm in the girl of the green dress.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

Not sure what to make of this girl, Kara had to follow her. The more Kara moved into the bar, the more she got a note of the woman's figure. She had a beautiful face, and those vibrant green eyes drew anyone in. She had soft lips as well and a cute little nose. Her eyelashes fluttered as well, and the unruliness of the hair only added to the frame of her face.

"Don't mind if I do," Kara said.

"You're new around here, aren't you?"

Kara looked at the girl who smiled at her in a very knowing way.

"How did you ever guess?" Kara asked. "Do you come around here often?"

"Well, this is my first time to Vegas, although not my first time drinking."

A nice warm and refreshing feeling spread through the body of Kara as she downed her drink. A part of her wondered if she would deal with a party girl. Her roommate was bad enough on that front. She had always been that devil on Kara's shoulder trying to get her to do something that she shouldn't.

Which to be honest, Lucy did mean well. She just was a bit of a wild girl, and Kara thought she tempered some of the worst parts of Lucy's personality, to be honest.

"My name is Hailey Evans," she said. "Everyone calls me Alia."

"Kara," she said. "Kara Kent."

"Kara," Alia repeated. "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Kara just smiled. She had been used to people hitting on her, although most of them had been men. And Lucy when she occasionally had way too many drinks, but this woman was something else entirely. Kara wanted to get to know her a little bit better.

"What's in the drink?" Kara asked. "It does have a bit of a snap to it."

Alia laughed and dropped her hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara looked back into Alia's eyes and wondered what she got herself into.

"Trust me, there are just some things you don't want to go. It's nothing unhealthy. It can send you flying if you drink a little bit too much."

Alia drank the drink and it made her feel very refreshed. She relaxed just a little bit, and after the events of the last couple of months, Alia really needed to do.

This girl caught Alia's attention, she was not going to lie.

* * *

Alia and Kara moved closer to the bar. She did not know what was in the drink that Alia ordered for her, but it tasted pretty good. It was not enough to make her feel a buzz for more than a couple of seconds. Her advanced alien biology made it very difficult for much of anything to make her feel a buzz to feel very often.

"So, are you on your summer break?" Kara asked.

"I just finished my last year of boarding school," Alia said. "I don't know where I'm going next. I figure I can take a few weeks away from it all before I figure things out."

Kara nodded. She had been down a similar road. She could go to Metropolis University in the fall and study pretty much anything she wanted to if she really wanted to. Kara thought about going into media, but given who her cousin was, she was not certain that was where she wanted to go.

Her cousin, that caused a pang on Kara's heart of what happened. What would have happened if Kara would have been a little bit quicker against that monster?

' _It could have just as easily been you driven in the ground.'_

Kara's eyes flashed a few seconds as she looked up into the distance. She noticed a man sitting at the slot machine. He started the night with a bucket full of quarters. He won the first round, getting a small amount of money. A sane person would have just walked away and left a little bit richer. This man, riding on his first succession, continued to try and deepen his pockets.

The night progressed and the quarters drained. Midway through the time, he was given a moment of hope where he reclaimed some of his quarters.

Then, he lost those quarters pretty much as quickly as he claimed them. There was a huge part of Kara which felt sorry for the man. Even though he should have stopped while he was ahead, and really had no one to blame but himself and his addiction as well.

' _Some people just never learn,'_ Kara thought.

"I think he's screwed," Alia said. "He should have stopped the first time."

"Yes," Kara said.

She would say that the guy really was going to go home very disappointed.

"I bet I can hit the big jackpot.'

Kara snorted at Alia's very confident declaration. It was not a question in Alia's mind she would hit it.

"I wouldn't try," Kara said. "Those machines give out small amounts at first to suck you in. But, they're rigged to not allow the big jackpot to hit. You just watched how they suckered that poor guy in."

"Maybe," Alia said. "I'm feeling lucky tonight."

Kara placed a firm hand on the shoulder of the younger girl. "Seriously, Alia, don't even try. My friend Barbara explained to me how they rigged those machines. And if by some miracle you won, they're going to be watching you."

"Well, just one quarter," Alia said. "One try. I bet you can I hit the jackpot on my first try."

The Krypton survivor leaned in. Her X-Ray vision flashed against the edge of the machine. The mechanisms of the machine showed Kara there might not be any way whatsoever Alia could win this. Kara turned a slight amount and looked over her shoulder.

"I bet you I can't."

"Fine," Alia said. "If I can't hit the jackpot on my first try, I'll buy you dinner."

"Mmm, that sounds interesting," Kara said. "I'm…well you're not going to win. And I'm kind of broke right now…so what should I give you if you hit the jackpot?"

One final stolen glimpse at the rigged jackpot mechanism indicated there was no way Alia could hit it. Kara could say that with the best confidence she could be pretty confident when she wanted to be.

"How about a kiss?"

Kara wondered if she heard Alia right. It came so far out of left field Kara blinked. She could have sworn she noticed a knowing smile popping over Alia's face.

"A kiss?" Kara asked.

Alia confirmed her words with a nod. "A kiss? Unless you're not confident you're right."

A smile appeared on Kara's face. She considered it for a brief second and extended her hand out to grab onto Alia's. The two girls shook hands. Kara was surprised to feel a small burst of electricity which made her think there might not be any way she could back out of the bet.

"A kiss if you win," Kara said. "On the lips. With or without tongue?"

"Without," Alia said. "For now."

Fair enough, Kara thought. She motioned for Alia to move forward in the machine. Kara was very confident there was no way that Alia could hit the jackpot on this machine, especially considering it was pretty much rigged.

' _Well, if I'm wrong, I get to kiss a pretty girl. And if she does, I can still kiss her after dinner.'_

It did or die time as far as Kara was concerned. She followed the progress of Alia as she reached over and pulled the lever. Kara followed the progress and the machine lit up. Everyone in the casino hung around with their mouths completely opened as the machine gave its bounty at the feet of Alia. Alia scooped up the coins and smiled.

"I believe you owe me a kiss."

Kara nodded wordlessly. She could not believe this. What else she could not believe was Alia's warm mouth pressing up against hers in one of the most mind-blowing kisses possible. Kara's eyes closed shut as Alia kissed her and grabbed her by the side of her face.

"How?" Kara asked.

"How did I learn how to kiss?" Alia asked. "I have an older friend. She's a hot blonde, French girl who competed in a competition at my school a few years ago. She taught me the ropes. Not always just kissing."

The implication just made Kara recover very quickly. Her mouth hung open and then shut in a few seconds.

"I bet you can't hit it again," Kara said. "I won't even ask for the dinner this time, but no one can get that lucky twice in a row."

"I'll make you a deal," Alia said. "I'll keep going at the machine until I stop hitting the jackpot. Or until they end up booting us from the casino. And for every time I hit, I get a kiss."

It sounded more than fair. Kara was almost disappointed because the odds did not appear to be in Alia's favor. The odds of hitting it once were not in her favor, but twice, it seemed impossible.

"Yeah, I really bet you can't hit it again."

The dark-haired girl spun around and locked her eyes on Kara. "Honey, when I set my eyes on something, I always hit it."

* * *

Kara threw her head back and broke out into a chortling round of laughter. All things considered, she could not believe what happened.

"I don't know how you did it," Kara said.

"Well, I told you," Alia said. "I have magic hands."

The blonde teenager's glasses slid down past the bridge of her nose and she surveyed Alia from the other end of the glasses. Alia just responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I can't believe they kicked us out," Kara said.

"To be fair, we are underage," Alia said. "Well, you're not, but I am by the laws over here."

Kara opened her mouth and closed it. She could barely hold in some thinly veiled amusement. She looked back at the club. The guards stood outside and obviously had their orders not to let them back in by no means whatsoever, it was very fun while it lasted though.

"Yeah, that's a good point," Kara said. "It didn't really help that you told them that if they didn't want to lose their money, they should fix their machines better."

The girl's eyes blinked from out from behind the glasses. Alia placed an arm around Kara and smiled. Sure she could have gone in there with a little more tact.

"Well, if they don't want our business, then perhaps we could go elsewhere," Alia said.

A smile crossed over Kara's face as she looked up to the skies. It was a beautiful night, a perfect night for a flight. She was not feeling that daring to expose that particular secret to Alia, at least not yet.

"I really can't believe they let you keep the money."

The two sat down on a bench across from a beautiful fountain. Coins littered the bottom of the fountain from the people making wishes in the fountain.

"Do you think that it works?" Kara asked.

"Well, I wished I could run into a pretty girl in Las Vegas," Alia said. "And here she is."

A dubious look crossed over Kara's face. She was about to argue against it. Alia never gave her a chance to do so. She moved in and kissed Kara. Instinctively, without thinking, Kara reached back behind Alia's head and returned the kiss with her.

A few people whistled, and Alia broke away from Kara. The drunken man who whistled the loudest almost fell over.

"Get a life, you wanker."

Despite the tone of Alia's statement, she had a very obvious smile on her face. The two girls sat side by side on the bench by the fountain. Kara's hand cupped over Alia's and the two of them leaned closer to each other. Neither could take the grin off of their face.

"Well, here comes trouble."

Alia had been surprised to hear Kara's words. Perhaps she had been conditioned to do so by living over in that community, but Alia grew rather rigid.

She turned her head around to a tall brunette woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, or there about. Her exotic violet eyes made her stand out almost as much as her tough, no-nonsense demeanor. Alia wondered how Kara knew this woman.

"Well, you're one of the last people I expected here."

The woman noticed Kara who smiled at her.

"So, is there a reason why you're here, Lois?" Kara asked.

The woman, Lois, answered with a smile. "I'm investigating a story of a series of thefts in the greater Las Vegas Area. People have seen their valuables vanish right before their very eyes."

"Are you sure they did not gamble it away and they're not just saving face?" Kara asked.

The older woman responded with a shake of her head.

"You know, when I first heard the account, I thought so as well. There were about five or six different ones before I got here, and some woman was upset that her priceless family necklace was stolen. And all she did was lay it down inside on the bathroom sink right underneath the medicine cabinet to take a bath. Then when she got out, it was gone."

Alia frowned, that seemed suspicious to be perfectly honest. She could not put her finger on why this unsettled her, it only did.

"So, who's your friend?"

Kara almost jumped up as Lois's eyes dropped on the other girl. The blue-eyed teenager's eyes flashed open and she looked very sheepish.

"Sorry, Lois, this is Alia….she's over on Holiday from overseas. Alia, this is Lois Lane, she's a reporter, you might have heard of her work."

The two women shook hands with each other.

"Yes, I might have heard of her work," Alia said. "I've also heard she has a tendency to get herself into trouble at the worst possible times."

' _Not that I have room to talk.'_

Lois would have argued about the situation, but to be honest, she could not argue. Her reputation had been well known by people even outside of the United States.

"Well, when the risk is worth the reward, you got to jump at the chance."

After finishing talking to Alia, Lois turned around to face Kara. A look of dread spread over the face of the reporter. One could almost tell she was nervous about something.

"No, Lucy isn't here," Kara said. She turned to Alia and addressed the unasked question. "Lucy is my roommate and Lucy is her sister."

Lois smiled. She was almost glad that Lucy was not here in Las Vegas. It was just tempting for her. She was a bit nervous about Kara being here though and Lucy being left alone to her own devices in LA.

"Barbara is keeping an eye on things at the apartment," Kara said. "She won't let Lucy let me come back to the apartment being in ruins."

Kara's words put Lois pretty much at ease. Lois checked her watch and turned to face Kara.

"Are you okay?" Lois asked. "After everything that happened? Are you holding up?"

"Fine," Kara said. "How about you?"

For a second, Lois acted like she was going to say something. She settled for a standard answer.

"Fine."

Time passed, what seemed like minutes, but was in only in reality a few seconds. Both Lois and Kara moved back from each other.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Kara threw her head back with a laugh and smiled. "That doesn't leave me with a whole lot."

Lois just smiled and clapped Kara on the shoulder before leaving in the direction of the latest story. The dynamic between Lois and Kara remarked Alia greatly of the dynamic between herself and Nym. She was pretty sure it was close to the same, of Alia being the more responsible one out of the two despite being the younger one.

"What?" Kara asked.

It was Alia's turn to direct her smile at Kara. "Just reminds me of a friend of mine. She's the type of girl I'd buy a drink, just to see where it would go."

"Oh, I really could use a good drink," Kara said.

"Well, I have something….but I'm not sure if you could handle it."

Kara should have learned not to get prodded into a challenge from Alia after the incident with the SWAT Machine. She surveyed the girl who shuffled through her bag.

"Give it to me," Kara said. "The strongest drink you can think of."

"Those," Alia said before pausing. "Are some very dangerous words, Ms. Kent."

A cocky and self-assured grin went over Kara's face. "I can handle it."

Alia moved into her bag and pulled out the necessary to make Kara a drink which might actually slow her down. She took a few of the more potent drinks of the club and did not seem to feel a buzz. Alia was very curious of the limits of Kara's tolerance and how much she could really do.

"It's a drink my grandmother perfected," Alia said. "Why don't you see what you made of this?"

Kara took the drink with confidence and without hesitation. It had a very intoxicating aroma and made her feel a bit light headed just by smelling the contents of the drink. She could smell if it was poisoned, not that she thought Alia would poison her.

She decided to take a drink. What was the worst that could happen to her?

* * *

The entire world spun around Kara. She was not completely sure what happened. Strictly speaking, she should not have been affected. She tried to move a half of a step forward. Kara staggered a couple of steps and almost did a face plant on the pavement.

"What….that's….."

Alia wrapped an arm around Kara to hold the staggering girl completely up. A half apologetic and half amused look crossed Alia's face. Kara's dazed and confused state made her wonder if Alia had been torn between apologizing and laughing at Kara's current state of discomfort.

To be perfectly honest, it was kind of funny. After all of the things, Kara got knocked down with and got back up with, a simple drink was the one thing which put her down for the count. Kara could not even begin to describe the obvious absurdity of that particular issue.

"I really can't believe you got me," Kara slurred as Alia held her up with one arm. She almost fell back and landed firmly on Alia's shoulder.

"Well, I'll make a believer out of you yet," Alia said.

Kara snorted and then responded with a round of giggling. She still could not believe what just happened. She never entered a state of being drunk and it was a very interesting experience. Kara wondered if she could even fly in this state.

"Maybe we should find a hotel room tonight?"

A suggestive smile popped over Kara's face. "Maybe we can find one with a nice big bed. Of course, the really good hotel and casino were the one that ended up kicking us out. You know? Because you had to keep making them look bad. You made those slot machines as rigged…in your favor. Alia, you're so pretty."

Kara staggered a few inches. She floated off of the ground and her shoes slipped off. The girl adjusted herself and dropped down on the ground. An attempt to kiss Alia did not really work too well as Kara slipped and landed on Alia's shoulder. Alia lightly nudged her before Kara started to drool all over her dress.

"Kara?"

The girl's grin grew increasingly sheepish when she slipped her head off of Alia's shoulder. Alia tightened her grip around Kara's waist to make her pull up off of the ground.

"Hey, I know her!"

Kara giggled when her eyes moved up to the sign. Alia followed the progression of Kara's bright blue eyes towards the sign which described a show and performance made by Zatanna, the daughter of the great John Zatara.

"Oh, it's not fair, she's performing next week," Kara said. "It's a really great show, and it's always sold it. We…we saw it once and it was amazing. It was so amazing. It was so amazing it was almost awesome."

"So, I can tell," Alia said. "This Zatanna, she makes it looks so good it almost makes it look like real magic."

Glasses slipped down Kara's face so she could properly focus on Alia's eyes. The best she could in this slightly dazzled state. She could feel Alia's hand pulling her up.

"It looks so real because it's real. She can do real magic stuff!"

"Oh, is it as real as this?" Alia asked her.

A bright light filled the sky and Kara jumped back in surprise. A bouquet of flowers entered Alia's hands from thin air. Kara smiled when looking at it. She could not believe what had just been conjured before her very eyes.

"For you, my lovely lady."

Kara smiled and grew upset with a slight pout.

"No chocolate?"

"Well, I don't think dust flavored chocolates are going to catch up," Alia said. "Because that was about all I could conjure. And it really isn't much a conjuration spell as a transfiguration smell. I transfigured those flowers from the air. The chocolate would be the same thing."

The blonde clutched the flowers and sniffed them. "But, they smell so real and so good…they almost as smell as good as you, Alia."

"Smell is easier to nail down than taste."

Kara would have to take her word for it.

"Okay, I've been with a real-life witch tonight, and that's pretty cool," Kara said.

"Yes," Alia said. "And I must be drunker than I thought if I'm performing magic out in public. Granted, I don't know what the laws are over here regarding performing magical in front of non-magical people."

"Well, people perform magic over here, all the time," Kara said. "Doesn't seem like a very big deal, I guess. But, I'm not sure if just letting people perform magic is a good thing, but over here, it's just a super power that's well known with a lot of people. Like with Doctor Fate and some other people."

The coherence of Kara's words failed when she tried to hold herself up.

"Oh, you're brilliant," Alia said. "I just want to kiss you again."

"Done."

Kara grabbed Alia by the shoulders and shoved her tongue deep inside of Alia's very willing mouth. The two girls exchanged a very passionate kiss. To them, it was almost like the entire world stopped around then.

"We should find a room before this gets too far out of hand," Kara murmured.

"Moving a bit too fast?" Alia asked her. "Maybe we should get married, or something."

"Maybe, why not?" Kara asked. She came to her senses. "You know, I'm wondering what's in that drink you gave me. I shouldn't get drunk. Especially for this long. It shouldn't work that way, but, you've made it work that way. I can't believe you."

"Believe it," Alia said.

The girl almost tilted back. She could stand a bit easier with some assistance from Alia. Kara leaned in, her hot breath coming on Alia's ear. Kara grabbed onto her back.

"Don't tell anyone. I'm an alien. I'm not just an alien, I'm S…S…so drunk right now!"

Kara broke out into a frantic fit of giggles when Alia held her up.

"I shouldn't be telling you these things," Kara said. "At least I haven't thrown up on you yet. Total mood killer there, you know."

"Yes, I know," Alia said. "I shouldn't have given someone who is practically a virgin."

"Take care of it the rest of the way baby," Kara said.

She leaned in and tried to kiss Alia again. This time, her kiss was really not timed right. She bumped the top of Alia's head and nicked her ear with her mouth.

"Oh, you can get me up to somewhere where I can sleep this off, can you? Maybe we can have another drink."

Alia noticed a hotel room across the street. It still had a room, it would have to. She carried Kara across the strip, with the girl leaning into her. She moved up to the front desk.

"I need a hotel room for me and my girlfriend. I don't care what I have to pay."

The clerk at the desk seemed nonplussed by a pair of drunken girls staggering into the hotel room needing a hotel room. It had been one of the least strange things she ever saw.

"Room Nineteen is available. It has a luxury suite to it. You said money was no problem?"

Alia pushed some money onto the desk and the clerk nodded. Without another word, Alia scooped Kara up and sprinted them both up the stairs before Kara embarrassed herself or outed herself or something.

' _Don't know why I expected a quiet night.'_

For the first time in a long time, Alia was able to smile a genuine smile. She only half-paid attention to Kara's drunken and incoherent babbling as she climbed up the stairs with the blonde in her arms.

* * *

**To Be Continued 7/21/2017.**


	2. Daring Moments

**Chapter Two: Daring Moments**

* * *

The first rays of sunshine edged in through the window. A groggy looking Kara Zor-El rolled over. She dressed in the same shirt she wore yesterday. Her jeans had been crumpled up next to the floor. The bag she carried had been deposited underneath the chair where she was.

It was early morning, what day of the week Kara could not be for certain. It took her a few minutes to realize she had been in bed, resting against Alia, the girl she met last night. Her temples throbbed as Kara could feel the after effects of her very first hangover. It slowly faded away over time even though it led to a couple of moments of discomfort on the part of Kara.

Kara figured she could get up no matter how comfortable she was. She turned a little bit and saw Alia's slowly open her eyes. A smile popped over Alia's face when she noticed Kara had been awake for a little bit.

"Good morning beautiful," Alia said.

"Good morning," Kara replied. "Did we get married last night?"

Alia broke into a very wide smile when keeping her eyes focused directly upon Kara. "Well, you suggested it last night, and if I actually said yes, even though in jest, we would have been bonded by now. You know because of magic."

"It's that simple to get married?" Kara asked. "I mean back from where you came from."

The former savior of a rapidly decaying community of magical users just smiled and flipped the blonde lock out of Kara's hair. The girl looked beautiful first thing in the morning. Only a handful of other women pulled that particular trick off with such poise.

"Magic is all about intent," Alia said. "If you say it and you mean it, then there's a pretty good chance it could happen."

"Thanks for staying with me last night."

Kara and Alia kissed each other. The two enjoyed the moment with their warm lips pressed against each other. It had to end sometime, despite the fact Kara wanted to spend the rest of her days in bed. She swung her feet off out of the bed and moved over. She stretched with a light yawn coming through her body. She thought about taking a shower after last night.

"We kind of blurted each other's secrets out last night, didn't we?"

The witch on the bed stood up. Kara's eyes traveled to her body. She dressed in a light green bra which matched her eyes and did little to conceal her endowment. Kara thought she should be used to women with large breasts given the circles she ran around in. Kara's tongue flicked over her lips as she caught Alia's tight stomach, long legs, shapely ass, and her slightly transparent panties.

"Well, you blurted out your secret," Alia said. "I was going to tell you mine depending on how that night went."

"Hey, I would too, eventually, but that's just not the way I wanted to bring it out!" Kara protested.

Alia rose up from the bed and put her hand on Kara's shoulder to slightly relax the very distressed woman. Alia flashed a smile towards her.

"I know. I know."

They pulled away from each other. Kara smiled, she guessed it was fine. They both knew each other's secrets, so they were pretty much even.

"Well, I came to Vegas, and hit the jackpot," Alia said. "And it looks like we woke up just in time to watch the sunrise."

The two girls moved over to see the sun continue to rise up. They missed the first part of it, but they could enjoy the rest of it. Kara always felt a jolt of power coursing through her body. Alia wrapped her arm around Kara and made her feel something else entirely.

"Guess we need to figure out what we're going to do next," Alia said.

Kara figured about as much. She knew, despite how nice it was, staying in Vegas forever just was not an option. She also knew that Alia likely had her own life to return to, which might not center around Kara's.

"So, are you returning home?"

That particular question caught Alia completely unaware. Kara was looking her directly in the eye and not at the sunrise. Alia responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She put her hands to her side and sighed which Kara saw as a tactic to evade the question.

"I really don't know."

A surprised look pressed over her face. "Are you wanted for a crime or something back there?"

"No," Alia said. "Well, not that I know of. The only crime I'm aware of is I've stolen your heart."

She caused Kara to grin at that one. Alia turned around under the pretext of looking outside. If she was perfectly honest, there could be some problems Inadvertently killing a bunch of pureblood idiots might have been a problem. It would give the Ministry an excuse to keep her monitored, even though it was kind of the fault of said pureblood idiots by allowing them to get branded by a sociopath.

' _And they only died because I managed to finally kill the bastard who killed them,'_ Alia thought.

There was also the Wizengamot and their stupid marriage law, where they would likely sell her off to the highest bidder. Alia had no desire marry unless it was completely on her own terms.

Daphne and Susan gave the heads up that this was happening. Thankfully, Minister Bones put a temporary freeze on any law making the Wizengamot could do, until the Ministry could get sorted out. The freeze could only be effect for ninety days which gave Alia plenty of time to do what she needed to do.

And the law they wanted to reactivate, only applied to unmarried people. Those who were married before the law was in place were grandfathered out. Alia expected a rush of sham marriages or people just rushing into marriage prematurely in general. Simply to avoid being saddled with someone that the Ministry thought was a logical

' _Because, when has the government made a choice which was good for the people.'_

"It's a beautiful day," Kara said.

"It is," Alia agreed. "It's a beautiful day. It's a perfect day for a flight. I miss flying."

Kara raised her eyebrow. Alia thought she should answer the question.

"I love to fly," Alia said. "I still do."

Kara turned to Alia and broke out in a smile. "Well, if you can keep another secret…."

The two moved over to the balcony and Kara stepped off. Alia's heart almost jumped before she realized Kara hovered in mid-air. Kara held her hand out and smiled.

"Take my hand."

Alia could not help, but take Kara's hand and the two of them flew off into Vegas. They flew out of sight to anyone who expected to see a bird or maybe a plane.

* * *

The rush of a good early morning flight invigorated both Kara and Alia. They flew around Las Vegas and then returned to take a shower and get changed. They moved to the dining hall and became back just in time for breakfast. A big heaping plate of sausage and eggs had been put in front of Alia, with another plate full of bacon and toast on it. Kara could barely keep the smile off of her face.

"So, you're hungry?" Kara asked.

"Starving," Alia answered.

She shoveled the food into her face. Alia could eat everything she could and not gain a power. She partially attributed that to her prowess as a witch. Also, her activity level did not hurt all that much. Alia's eyes peered across the table at Kara who had been looking at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. The smile increased the more Alia packed away her food.

"So, when are you heading back?" Alia asked.

Kara took a deep breath. She chewed down on the toast to give herself something to do. Kara took a swig of her orange juice to wash it down. She picked up the napkin and dabbed the underside of her chin.

"I don't know," Kara said. "It's….well...I just wanted to take a few days off to clear my head and all that, you know."

Breakfast continued for a few more minutes in silence. Alia debated whether or not to try and break through to Kara. She leaned across the table and touched the top of Kara's hand.

"You lost someone close to you, didn't you?" Alia asked.

"Yes," Kara said. "My cousin. You seem, I'm…."

"Supergirl?" Alia asked her. "Yes, I know."

So, Alia did know. Kara figured it was kind of obvious. A squeeze of her hand brought reassurance to Alia's body and attention back to Alia from across the table.

"You didn't out yourself last night," Alia said. "Came close I think, but you caught yourself. And that's a good thing."

"Yeah," Kara said. "Yeah. But…it's been hard. The world's…well, the world's lost a lot of its faith in their heroes after my cousin fell to that monster. And the League, there were a lot of problems with the League. They weren't even what they used to be."

"The Justice League of America?" Alia asked. Kara nodded. "How long?"

"Six months," Kara said. "Six months. I realized that I was still wearing the cape, wearing the symbol for all of the wrong reasons."

Her anger got the better of her and caused her heroics not to be as smooth as Kara thought they should be. Her friends convinced her to take some time off to relax and to become herself one more time. Kara thought it was for the best.

"So, what's bothering you?" Kara asked. "Because there's something bothering you."

"A little bit of everything," Alia said. "I'll share it when I'm ready. I promise you I will."

Kara smiled and finished eating her breakfast. Alia tore through hers like a buzzsaw. Kara wondered if she was stressed. Alia might have eaten a lot when she was stressed. Kara knew that she ate a whole lot when she was stressed.

"I know."

Those words had been the last shared between the two as they finished up their breakfast. Kara pushed a finger into her mouth and licked the grease from the bacon off of them. Her eyes flared over before she looked at Alia.

"So, do you want to check out the mall or something?"

"I've never been," Alia said.

"Seriously?" Kara asked.

"The only time I went shopping was for my school things," Alia said.

"Well, come on, we should…we should….well it would be fun," Kara said.

* * *

The two girls made their way from the mall, their arms overflowed in the days shopping. Alia was able to purchase everything with the money she had on her.

"Sorry, if I went overboard," Kara said. "The moment I get a steady job again, I'll pay you."

Supergirl was her full-time job for a long time. Now she stepped back from that, Kara really did not know what she wanted to do with her life. She would have to play it my ear.

"Don't worry," Alia said. "Anything to help out a friend. You pointed me in the correction of some really good deals. And now I have a wardrobe which doesn't look third-hand."

The two girls exited the mall and Alia caught sight of a familiar face or rather a familiar face which was incognito. A dark haired woman with a freckled face and a very nicely formed nose stepped out. She dressed in black attire with skulls on over it. She wore a black leather skirt and fishnet stockings. She had a ring pierced through her nose and one through her lip as well. She almost tripped over the curb which was the biggest clue to her identity.

"Well, here comes trouble," Alia said.

The Girl of Steel managed to keep her shopping from spilling out of her hands. "Do you know her?"

"Watch this."

The whisper made Kara wonder what Alia had on her sleeve. Alia approached the mysterious dark-haired woman from behind. The woman was adjusting her bearings. Kara had to stuff her fist into her mouth as Alia made a production of sneaking up on this woman.

"Good afternoon, Nymphadora."

The disguised woman almost did a three hundred and sixty-degree turn. She almost fell back much to Alia's amusement. She did have the reflexes to hold out her hand and not fall into the wall. The woman staggered a little bit and took a couple of deep breaths when looking out towards Alia and her new companion.

"How did you know it was me?" Nym asked her.

Alia just flashed her one of those charming smiles which were both endearing and infuriating at the same time. "Come on. You almost tripped a few times. And I know the way you stumble."

"Glad to see you've been keeping notes on my stumbling habits," Nym said. "Vegas, it's…well, it's a wild town."

"You should see the casinos," Alia said.

The older witch put her hand on the shoulder of the younger witch and looked her straight in the eye. "Kid, trust me when I say this. They rigged those machines a whole lot."

"I know," Alia said. "You just have to have the right touch to unrig them though."

Only seconds passed before the nature of what Alia said fully sunk into the mind of Nymphadora Tonks. She locked her eyes onto the other girl from the other side.

"What did you do?"

Once again, the charming smile crossed across the face of Alia. "Nothing that illegal."

Nym just loved the qualification of what Alia did having been not that illegal. She pretty much covered their bases. Then again, there had been more lax restrictions for how magic could be performed. The American Magical Government slid back their role, thanks to a political scandal. As long as the people did not perform magic that would endanger the safety of others, everything would be okay.

Regardless, the little calculating smile etched upon Alia's face caused Nym to be just the slightest amount nervous.

' _I'm sure it's nothing.'_

"You're going to do something to get yourself into trouble, aren't you?" Nym asked.

"No more than you did when you were at my age," Alia said. "So tell me, did you come here by the Minister to make sure I didn't get into too much trouble?"

A look of shock appeared on Nym's face.

' _You would think for being a shape-shifter, you would be able to disguise your expression a bit more stoic.'_

"What?" Nym asked. "No, after the war was over I decided to have some rest and relaxation. You know, just like you. Have a chance to kick my heels up."

Alia folded her arms underneath her chest and raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of him. One could see Nym throwing her argument into her reverse. Her mouth opened and shut as Alia's burning gaze raked over her flesh. Nym swallowed which caused Alia's companion to break out into laughter.

"Okay, Minister Bones also sent me out here to keep an eye on. Which is more trouble than it's worth because you're smart enough to know when you're being followed. I swear Moody wasn't even as paranoid as you were."

Alia smiled at the mention of the old Auror, who had gone down swinging against the Death Eaters. It was the way the grizzled man would have wanted to go out on.

"Plus, you can't blame a girl for wanting to do some actual work and not do hours and hours of paperwork as part of the investigation."

"No, I can't say I do," Alia agreed.

Every single person with a wand was grilled about their activities over the past three or so years. It had been a very tedious process for obvious reasons.

"So, when are you coming back home?" Nym asked. "Are you coming back home?"

"Hmm, don't know," Alia said. "By the way, this is Kara Kent. I met her in Vegas."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nym asked. She gave a smile at the young girl in front of her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kara."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tonks," Kara said.

"No need to be so modest, Kara," Alia said. "Call her, Nymphadora."

Nymphadora gave her a mock glare at using the forbidden first name. She would be perfectly honest about the inflection that Alia gave her name. It caused a shudder to blow down her spine.

"Don't encourage her," Nym said.

"What?" Alia asked. "You mean who you encouraged me to do certain things?"

The shape-shifting Auror put her hands on her hips and caused her lips to expand into a pout. Kara and Alia both broke out into laughter at the expression on Nym's face

"Careful, Dora," Alia said. "Your face might freeze like that."

"I did during my fifth year," Nym said. "Long story. Needless to say, I didn't hear the end of it from Mum after she found out. Because she warned me it would happen."

Both of the girls looked intrigued and they would like to hear the story. Nym shook her head as if to say never mind about the entire situation. They backed off a couple of steps from each other.

"Stay out of trouble," Alia told her.

"Me?" Nym asked.

"Yes, you."

Nym's eyes turned from brown to purple to give her that very impressive looking wide-eyed look.

"I don't want to have to bail your arse out like we did back at the Department of Mysteries."

Nymphadora would argue they had a severely different interpretation of what happened in the Department of Mysteries. Kara and Alia disappeared before she could say anything against them. Nym threw her arms back to the ground. She looked from the right and to the left, and there was no Nym or Kara in front of them. They disappeared in a blink of an eye.

' _Of course, they did.'_

Off around the corner, Alia and Kara both laughed. A nice subtle invisibility charm allowed both girls to escape the watchful eye of the shape-shifter. Kara turned to Alia with a smile which showed all of her perfectly white teeth.

"Tell me," Kara said. "Do you enjoy riling her up all of the time?"

Alia just smiled a little bit later. She looked towards a mirror. A flicker of light ended up catching her eye. Alia turned back to Kara, who kept looking for the answer.

"It's so easy to do so."

* * *

The lights of the lights over the dance floor flickered above the heads of both of the girls. Kara wrapped her arm around Alia and spun her on the dance floor. Alia grabbed Kara and dipped her back. The two girls had a good time even though their sophistication on the dance floor left something to be desired.

"I remember the first time I had to dance," Alia said.

"Really?" Kara asked. "I've never been dancing before. And it shows, doesn't it?"

Alia did not want to say anything against Kara. She improved the more the night dragged on. Alia long since figured out there were a lot of times where people ended up making a fool out of themselves because they just refused to relax and be themselves. Kara finally allowed herself to be someone with Alia and Alia returned the fire.

"This was the most relaxed I've been in a long time," Kara said. "Thanks to you."

"It's nice to see I can be a comfort to someone. And you know, not annoy the ever living piss out of them."

The sounds of a slow and soothing melody made them about as relaxed as their presence did. Kara came halfway up off of the ground on instinct. Alia grabbed Kara's waist and made the other girl look at her.

"Kara, you're floating," Alia hissed. "Literally."

Kara's cheeks reddened as she dropped down onto the ground. Alia tightened the embrace around the girl and the two of them moved back and forth on the dancefloor. Thankfully, Alia wrapped her arms around Kara and held her into the perfect position.

"Sorry, it's just, you make a girl want to take flight," Kara said. "I'm serious. I want to be anywhere in the world with you."

"I understand," Alia said. "We all get excited when our emotions are high. It's nice to see that's not just with magical powers as well."

The two girls listened to the music where the moment had been enhanced. Kara's arm grabbed around Alia's waste.

"I'm feeling pretty daring tonight," Alia whispered in her ear.

"How daring?" Kara asked. "Daring for the two of us to go off and get married?"

Alia could have laughed at Kara's gentle question. She dipped Kara back onto the dance floor. Kara almost tilted back from Alia's actions. Alia caught Kara from going back to the last minute and pulled her completely up to go face to face with her. Alia pulled Kara in and kissed her firmly on the lips. Their tongues maneuvered together with each other.

"I just might," Alia said. "Do you think you can keep a secret?"

Kara nodded. She had to keep so many, both over the past couple of days, and her life involved.

"I'm going to have to get married to someone before my eighteenth birthday," Alia said. "And you know something, something that pisses me off. I don't have any choice in the matter. The Ministry has a freeze on new laws, but when August passes, they can start up their bullshit again. They'll end up saddling me."

"Huh?" Kara asked. "I didn't know they did arranged marriages on Earth still."

People being forced to be married really twisted Kara's stomach. The council back on Krypton, they had arranged marriages. Children were dictated, outside of a few exceptions. Everyone had a role to play in society. Those predetermined roles without any ambitions or any deviating from what society considered to be acceptable caused the decay and stagnation.

"What happens to us?" Kara asked. "This weekend can't last forever. Eventually….."

"Marry me," Alia said.

The words blurted out of Alia's mouth so fast. Kara had been taken off guard. Sure, she had been teasing Alia about the entire marriage thing during the last couple of days they spent together.

"What?" Kara asked.

The two of them flashed out of the room and landed in front of a chapel in Vegas. Alia and Kara stood with their arms wrapped around each other. The wind blew in their hair at the continuous pace.

"We can do it now," Alia said. "I don't know if I can explain this, but there's a reason why we met."

"Yes," Kara said. "And yes, I'll...I will."

Kara threw her arms around Alia's neck and kissed her in celebration. Fireworks went off in Kara's mind when she deepened the kiss. Her arms tightened as snug and fast as possible around Alia's back. Kara pulled back from her with a little smile on her face.

"Here, I want you to take this."

Alia pulled out a ring. It once belonged to her mother, who received her grandmother. The Girl of Steel looked at the ring before she blasted off to the other direction. A sinking feeling dropped into the pit of Alia's stomach as she thought Kara might have been scared off.

The blur came back around the corner with a piece of coal in one hand and a piece of metal in the other hand. She crushed the piece of coal until it formed a diamond into the palm of her hand. She crushed the piece of metal. Kara twisted the metal into a band and used the heat vision to fuse them together. Kara held out a loving homemade ring.

"Careful, it might be a little bit hot," Kara joked.

"Just like you," Alia said.

"What, am I burning up?" Kara asked. Alia did a double-take which caused Kara to break out into laughter. "Come on, I'm just messing with you. I've been on Earth for five years. I know common sayings."

"You could be rich," Alia said. "If you made jewelry like this."

"Don't know if it would be valuable given the crude way it was made," Kara shrugged. "The Sentimental Value would be through the roof."

The green-eyed sorceress responded with a slight kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, it is."

The two girls turned their expression to the chapel, with the rings clasped in their hands.

"So, ready to get married by the highest authority in the land?"

The King, or one of his doppelgangers rather, waited to marry the happy couple off.

* * *

Moments later, Kara and Alia returned to the suite they paid for. Both of the girls were finally lawfully married to each other. Both married on paper and also magically speaking. Kara stepped into the door and looked to the ceiling. Alia grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll have a proper wedding when everything settles down."

One of the few surviving Kryptonians could have broken out into laughter. She was pretty sure Alia knew that things would not slow down for people like them.

"No, it's not that. And maybe it's for the best. Trust me when I say a superhero wedding never really ends well."

Alia knew there had to be some stories to be told there even though she did not know what those stories might have been. She missed a lot of what was going on in the real world before the war was over. A bit too busy trying to fight for her survival, so Alia's current event knowledge was kind of skewed.

"As in every single enemy you've ever made will try and make a point," Kara said. "Granted, that's only if you get married under your costumed identity. The civilian identity opens up another can of worms. Never mind that though. I'm married. We're married."

Kara leaned closer towards Alia with her grin broadening.

"We're married, and I'm happy."

The witch smiled at the alien and leaned closer towards her. "We're married. And we're happy."

Another kiss shot electrical fire through the bodies of the two soon to be lovers. The sparks increased the deeper the two of them moved to each other. Kara accepted defeat at the tongue of Alia. Alia backed her bride up against the bed and kissed her.

"At least that lingerie I bought won't go to waste."

Those words sparked Kara to head to the bathroom. She came out dressed in lacy blue and red lingerie. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I could just eat you up," Alia said with a smile.

She moved over, her clothes shifting into lingerie before Kara's eyes. Two round and juicy breasts stuck in the black corset top. Kara's eyes fell upon her lacy green panties. Kara moved over Alia's body and greedily moved over. A flicker of light caused both of them to jump back.

"We had too much to drink," Kara said.

Kara and Alia met each other in the middle of the room. They exchanged a heated kiss as they prepared to celebrate their first night of marital bliss.

* * *

The kiss deepened with Kara being surprised. Something about Alia's kiss increased in intensity. The tongue moved as deep inside of her mouth. Kara felt sparks of energy pass through her body.

Alia swept Kara back down onto the bed. She leaned down and kissed the blonde on the side of the face. The kissing increased with Alia taking her tour down the neck. Kara closed her eyes and could feel the warm mouth edge over the side of her neck. Kara's breathing increased when she felt it.

A light brush down Kara's thighs started. She wondered what could have happened. Alia's hands firmly pressed on the other side of her face. She gazed lovingly into Kara's eyes when pulling her back. Kara breathed in with Alia dropping down and kissing her on the lips. Alia grabbed the back of Kara's head and continued to accept the probing of her tongue inside of her mouth.

"Mmm," Kara said.

"That feel good?" Alia asked.

Alia took her time in skimming down Kara's body. She wanted every single touch to be filled. Kara's nipples stuck out from the other side of her white outfit. The nipple ached on the other side. Kara encouragingly put a hand on the small of Alia's back.

The lingerie rode up and exposed Kara's perfectly flat stomach. The blonde gave a gasp with Alia pulling back and then kissing down Kara's body. She spent some time at her belly button. Alia kissed around the edge and moved to the edge of Kara's panties.

"Alia!"

Kara crying out Alia's name sounded like music to her ears. The Potter heiress tempted Kara by dragging a finger across Kara's slit from the other side of her panties. The light shivering caused a smile to crop over the face from ear to ear. Alia kissed her through her panties and made her shiver one more time. Alia's fingers rotated around against her and made Kara's pussy heat up from underneath her touch. Kara's toes curled the further Alia played with her on the other side of her panties.

"Right here, baby," Alia said. "You want my mouth right here?"

"Yes, eat me," Kara said.

Alia pulled out Kara's sweet and savory pussy. She savored the moment and touched Kara on the lips. Her tongue lightly danced against Kara's entrance. She licked the folds before delving deeper in. The taste of citrus entered Alia's mouth when going down on Kara.

A deep thrashing put Kara's hips closer to Alia's mouth. Kara's mind went completely insane. Alia drew out the teasing. Alia swept back and forth over her. The warm lips were nibbled on. Kara grabbed the back of Alia's head and edged her mouth closer towards her.

Kara's eyes heated up and before she knew it, she shot heat vision against the sky. The heat vision caused the ceiling to burn them. Alia, without missing a beat, lifted her finger and wiggled it. The fire had been put out.

"Sorry," Kara said.

Green-eyes briefly rose from Kara's honeypot. "No, I take it as a compliment. It means I know this is working. Just take a deep breath."

Kara nodded and bit down on her lip. Alia slid her tongue into Kara's wet heat. Kara grabbed Alia's head and pumped her hips up. Alia swirled around her pussy and ate her out like a well-practiced pro.

Alia got Kara's pussy nice and wet. She could feel the warmth just inciting her to eat Kara out. Kara grabbed the back of Alia's head and rocked gently up and then dropped herself back.

The frantic and wet pussy eating continued. Alia decided to drag her tongue out of Kara's wet snatch and left her to drop down onto the bed. Alia fiddled with her panties to pull them down her body. She smiled as Kara's eyes looked at Alia's pussy. Only a small strip of black hair came down Alia's pussy.

"Want a taste?"

Kara nodded and Alia stood up on the bed. She made sure Kara's eyes followed the progress of her pussy coming down. Kara's tongue eagerly stuck out, ready to please and ready to pleasure. Alia positioned herself and dropped down onto Kara's waiting mouth.

That tongue was a bit more skilled than Alia thought it was. She rose up and dropped down, riding her tongue up and down.

"Kara," Alia breathed.

The windows rattled outside as Kara hit a particularly sensitive spot. The Girl of Steel seemed to knew what spots to hit without really trying. Alia did not mind, the girl was a natural with her tongue. She just wanted as much as possible with the tongue driving into her.

Kara wondered if it would be considered cheating to use her X-Ray vision to help pleasure the girl around her. It showed Kara all of the spots she would need to reach. She noticed Alia shift when she drove her tongue deep inside of her.

"Morgana's tits!" Alia breathed.

Funnily enough, Kara met Morgana, or at least someone claiming to be her. And yes, she did have a nice pair, but that was beside the point. The point was Kara continued the oral assault on Alia's gushing and warm pussy. She could feel the juices trickling out and she loved pretty much every single minute of what was happening next.

Alia threw her head back. The girl really had some talent with that gorgeous mouth. She could not have enough of this wonderful tongue swiping its way all over her dripping slit. Alia pushed herself almost all the way up and then dropped down onto Kara. Kara pushed her tongue almost in and then slid it completely out of her.

"Fuck," Alia said. "I can't wait to cum all over that pretty face!"

So she did, and Alia's juices squirted all over Kara's beautiful face. She closed her thighs around Alia and kept working her warm thighs down against Kara's face.

The moment everything settled, Alia pulled away from Kara. She leaned down and kissed Kara firmly on those juicy lips. Their mouths and tongues connected with each other. The heat increased between the two lovers. Alia pulled the straps of her new wife's top down to reveal her perky breasts.

Kara pulled them off as well and Alia's large tits came out as well. The two women pressed together nipple to nipple and tongue to tongue. The heat emitting from their pussies closed in with each other.

A spark of energy passed between Kara's thighs. Alia leaned back and sucked on Kara's neck. Kara threw her head back and Alia kissed her on the mouth. Their tongues met together.

Kara spread her legs so far that one leg was practically in California and the other one was in New York. Alia pushed herself down Kara and their loins ground together. Alia rose up and rocked against Kara's body. The impact of their bodies connecting together sent vibrations.

"Do it again," Kara said.

"Of course, honey."

The jolt of energy passed between their loins. Kara threw her arms back and grabbed onto Alia's body to encourage her to push deep against her. The delicious friction increased between both sides. Kara closed her eyes and gave a very passionate moan the deeper Alia worked herself her honeypot.

Alia soaked in the arousal from this beautiful blonde. Every time she touched the girl, Kara rewarded Alia with a very intense moan. The moans just made Alia smile. She leaned in and kissed Kara deep on the lips. Their lower lips met with as much passion as their upper lips.

A bright light flashed in the back of Kara's mind. Her legs wrapped tightly around Alia and enjoyed the feeling of Alia lowering herself against her loins. The hot fury pumping against her made Kara rise up and drop down with a very intense and very great feeling just washing over her body.

"Time to take a breath. Feel the moment."

Kara felt the moment and it felt so good. Alia worked her in every single way. Delicate, but skilled fingers ran down the beautiful alien teenager underneath her. Alia latched her mouth on Kara's nipple and gave it a delightful little suck.

It took every bit of self-control not to conjure tentacles to further pleasure Kara. Alia did not want to use that particular trick on their first go around. She could feel her own orgasm rising in time with Kara's own. The two moved against each other with the heat from each other's loins pumping against each other. Alia grabbed Kara and threw herself down at her.

Kara wrapped against Alia's waist and enjoyed the feeling of them connecting with each other. Unprecedented pleasure exploded through the Girl of toes curled, and they did so, even more, when Alia ran her hands down her legs. Alia pulled herself up and pulled out of her.

The two joined together in a shrieking scream of pleasure. Kara grabbed Alia's breasts as the girl drove herself down onto Kara's pelvis.

"Touch them. They're yours. They belong to you. Suck them."

Kara buried her face in Alia's immense cleavage. Their hips worked against each other. The pussies of both of these beauties scissored together the deeper Alia pushed herself into her.

"You make me feel so good," Kara said.

She let go and came one more time. Kara just barely held back another heat vision incident. Alia pushed down against her. Their pussies clung together with the mutual release of juices against each other.

Kara's fulfillment reached an entirely new level from Alia's actions. Deeper penetration thanks to Alia's skilled ministrations made Kara throw her head back against the pillow. The two beauties kissed each other when grinding their overheated cores back and forth against each other.

A tiny jolt of energy shooting through Kara's clit made her hips rise up and drop down against the bed. Kara and Alia joined each other in another shared orgasm.

Alia and Kara wrapped each other in a tight embrace and Alia decided to kick it up to the next level. Kara's cries of passion as Alia focused on her pleasure points made Alia smile. Kara's mouth worshiped Alia's endowed chest. Alia put her hands on the back of Kara's head and dived in.

The Girl-Who-Lived got a little bit more daring by manipulating the solar energy Kara's body absorbed to really make her feel the pleasure.

"I don't know what you're doing, but keep doing it!"

Oh, Alia kept doing it alright until Kara had been brought into the edge of a blistering orgasm. Her body burned up with only one person able to quench the fire, and that was Alia.

The night continued on, as the hours ticked by. Both entered their world, a world of mutual pleasure.

* * *

Kara turned herself over in bed and prepared to relax for the evening. She brushed the hair out of her eye only to see the reflection of a woman who most certainly was not here gazing back on the other side of the mirror. Kara sat bolt right out of bed to see the woman.

A young brunette woman in her early twenties glanced back from the spot where Kara's reflection should be. She wore a red domino mask over her face. Her hair pinned back. Her red suit fit over her body with a white symbol and a lightning bolt slashed through it. Her mouth had been opened, and unable to articulate a word.

"Jesse?"

The girl in the mirror was unable to say a single word. She waved her hands and Kara pressed her hand against the mirror. Alia rose up to her feet.

"She's trapped inside of the mirror."

"So I see," Alia said. "But, how do we get her out?"

* * *

**To Be Continued on 7/25/2017.**


	3. Girl in the Mirror

**Chapter Three: Girl in the Mirror**

* * *

Hailey Evans-Potter was not a normal girl by any stretch of the imagination and she thanked her lucky stars from that. It was one of the most hilarious things about life. The people who claimed they were normal were among the most abnormal people of them all. It caused Hailey to break out into one of those looks as she stared on the other side of the mirror.

On the other side of the mirror, this mysterious brunette woman stared back at her and Kara both. The mirror did not reflect them. Alia had dealt with a magical mirror in the past, so naturally, she was not completely thrown off by this girl being on the other side of the mirror.

"Do you know her?"

Kara nodded without missing a beat. "Her name is Jesse Quick. She's a speedster heroine, we've team up a few times, and….she's been trapped inside of the mirror."

Alia gathered that much. Of course, the real question was how did this mysterious girl find herself trapped inside of the mirror. Alia had so many questions to ask and with those questions came to a very insufficient amount of answers. She leaned to the other side of the mirror. Every now and then, she could hear something strangled. Jesse's speech patterns, as faint as they were to the hearing of both girls, sounded garbled.

"From our perspective, she's speaking backward," Alia said.

Kara nodded in response. It made a lot of sense considering she had been trapped in the mirror universe. Jesse frantically waved her hands back and forth and started to pace up and down. The faint screams Alia heard meant the exact same thing whether they were communicated backward or forwards.

Alia reached in and knocked on the mirror very lightly. The light rapping on the mirror resulted in Jesse turning her attention completely around to the other party on the other end of the mirror. Her mouth hung up in surprise. Alia raised her hand and caused a glowing message to appear in the air. The words "Can You Read" appeared. Then, Alia waved her hand and the words flipped so they were backward.

Jesse stared at the words and nodded wordlessly. Kara put a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere."

They got somewhere a little bit, but unfortunately for them, they were not out of the woods completely yet. Alia waved her hand once again and the question "How did you get trapped?" appeared. She waved her hand and the words reversed perspective so Jesse could read them.

Jesse zoomed out of the way and started to cause friction to burn the ground where she stood. She made a very crude looking composite dropping from the skid marks she made on the ground.

"Do you recognize that person?"

Kara leaned in and Jesse took a step back. She should have known and almost slapped herself for not knowing.

"Mirror Master."

Those words came out of Kara's mouth just a second later. Alia looked at her for a few seconds and mouthed the name "Mirror Master."

"The Mirror Master is one of the most dangerous enemies of the Flash family," Kara explained. "He can travel through any reflective surface. The last time I heard of him, he had been kept inside of a specialized cell at Iron Heights Prison."

Kara could only begin to guess how the Mirror Master escaped. Alia just deepened her frown and ran her fingers through the top of her head. She could already feel some kind of agonizing headache coming on. She did not know how deep or how agonizing the headache would be as it pierced through her mind.

"Well, that makes me pretty dangerous," Alia said. "And there's got to be a way out. Isn't there?"

The Girl of Steel spent a second thinking about it. "Ask Jesse if she's tried to vibrate her way out?"

The former Girl-Who-Lived waved her hand and a glowing bright light appeared. The words filled the air and then reversed themselves from Jesse's point of view. Jesse raised her hand and started to vibrate it. Her hand moved at super speed and pressed at the mirror from the other side.

The blast of energy knocked Jesse ass over tea kettle and caused her to land with a thud on the ground. Alia and Kara both sighed and they had the same idea going through their mind. That question had been answered at the very lease.

"There has to be a way to get her out," Alia said.

"I don't think smashing the mirror is going to do you any good if that's what you're thinking," Kara said. "And I don't mean the obvious seven years bad luck thing….not that I believe in that."

Alia only paid her wife a slight bit of mind from those words. She leaned her hand on the edge of the mirror from the other end. The good news, or at least as good as she could see, showed that Jesse came close to busting out of the mirror on the other side.

"He's using this strange form of energy manipulation to open a breach to the mirror universe," Alia said. "If I can channel enough of the energy, I can open a breach through any mirror and bring Jesse back home."

This particular message had been related to Jesse. Jesse looked at it, mulled it over, and nodded while sticking up the international sign for "okay."

* * *

Mad-Eye Moody must have been rolling over in his grave if he saw how Tonks let her guard down for one minute and let two teenagers get the slips. More seriously and more in tune with the world of the living, Amelia Bones would have her head if Tonks let anything happen to those girls.

Tonks decided to check out of the clubs in Vegas. Maybe Alia and Kara slipped in there. The Auror knew she should really give them some space. Alia needed a fair amount of space after what she had been through. Nym edged back a couple of steps and heard something out in the distance.

A figure dressed in a black hood slipped past her and almost knocked Nym into the wall. Tonks frowned when the figure moved past her.

Mad-Eye told her that anyone who was walking that quick, without a purpose must have been in a hurry to be somewhere. Granted, Nym knew Mad-Eye could be pretty paranoid in his own right.

Another Moodyism came into the shapechanger's head. _'Just because you seem paranoid does not mean you're wrong.'_

With those words out of the way, Nym slipped past the front door and made her way into the club. She lost sight of her mysterious intruder. Nym frowned and looked over her shoulder.

' _This is just getting weirder and weirder.'_

The hairs on the back of Nym's neck stood the backup. No matter how much she tried to control them with her powers, they would not stay down. Nym closed her eyes and her hand. She took a deep breath and stepped back before entering the area.

The hooded figure moved from the shadows a few seconds later. He looked over his shoulder for a second. The man lifted a newspaper up and took a long look at it.

Curiosity took ahold of Nym as she crossed the bar. She looked at the newspaper which detailed the arrival of a famous starlet into Las Vegas. She had just come off of a major historical movie about a famous ship sinking, or that's the best Nym could figure at the very least.

' _Okay, mystery man, you just couldn't disappear into thin air. Could you?"_

Nym could have smacked herself in the back of the head. Of course, someone could have disappeared into thin air. She came from the world where people disappeared into thin air often. The only thing was they left some kind of sound. The most refined of them left a small pop when they left. You had to really listen for it.

The less refined of them left a large crack when leaving. Nym heard neither sound or any of the any number of tell-tale disappearing signs from behind. She was dealing with something else. Exactly what, she did not really know.

Nym lightly tapped around the edge of the wall. She noticed the bathroom door cracked open. They entered the woman's restroom. Nym stepped inside to see that no one was inside of the restroom. She could have sworn she heard something.

Her wand slid out into position and pointed out front. Nym flipped the wand in between her fingers and pointed it out. She waved her wand in the air and caused the bathroom to glow purple around her. Nym took another step in and heard something.

Nym turned around and saw a woman rush past her on her way to use the toilet. She bent over the sink and acted like she was freshening up in the bathroom.

' _Maybe you're being paranoid. After all, what's the chance of a man going into a woman's bathroom?'_

The woman tightened her hand against the edge of the wall. Nym looked up in the mirror and saw absolutely nothing on the other end of the mirror. The lack of any reflection coming from this mirror, whether her own or anyone else's caused Nym to jump back a few seconds.

And speaking of mirrors, she could feel her communication mirror heat up in her pocket. Nym pulled out the two-way mirror and saw Alia's face on the other side.

"Do I even want to know how you got onto a dedicated ICW frequency?"

"It's likely you don't," Alia said. "You should know there's a dangerous fugitive lurking by. He's traveled through mirrors and trapped a friend of Kara's. So keep your eyes open and watch out for mirrors."

No sooner did these words pass Alia's lips, the mirror behind Nym opened up and a vortex sucked her in before she could inform Alia where she was and who she potentially saw.

* * *

Outside of the club, Kara and Alia dropped down onto the ground. Kara changed out into a blue tank top and a red skirt which showed off her nice long days. It was not quite her Supergirl uniform. It missed the infamous symbol for one thing.

"You sure this is the place?" Kara asked.

Alia pulled a hooded shirt over the top of her head and caused her face to become invisible to anyone who she did not let the secret of her identity on.

"I'm positive it's the place."

While bobbing her head up and down in response, Kara caught a good look at the attire Alia wore. She opened her mouth and shut it a couple of seconds later.

"Yes," Alia said. "Is there something on my face?"

"Well, no," Kara said. "It's just that if you started running around with a bow and arrow and start shooting people, you could be named the Black Arrow."

Alia responded with a raised eyebrow which only Kara could see. A sheepish expression had been triggered with Alia looking back away from her.

"Which it might not be the best name in the world, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'd say," Alia said. "Let's go."

The club goers looked on in complete shock. A woman leaned against the wall and her eyes widened in shock. She could hardly get a word or two out. She screamed and threw herself down on the ground at Kara's feet.

"Oh, Supergirl! Supergirl! Thank god, Supergirl! I'm glad you're here."

"Take a deep breath," Kara said. "Did you see a woman in the bathroom here?"

The woman nodded up and down. Her feet almost collapsed out from underneath her when taking a deep breath. The breath came in and out of her body.

"I was just standing there. And I saw the mirror towards the back wall suck her in it. It was the weirdest thing I've ever done. And I swear to God I don't do drugs."

Alia already made her way into the bathroom. She performed a couple of subtle charms to direct everyone's attention away from the bathroom. The law enforcement officers included. She frowned and looked on the other side of the mirror. The energy pulsed from the mirror the closer Alia stepped closer to it.

"I should be able to scan for the energy if it's fresh."

It happened five minutes ago so the energy in the air should be fresher.

"Before you walk in front of the mirror, let me do something."

A tap on her head caused Kara to feel like an ice-cold eggshell popped over the top of her head. She closed her eyes to feel the energy flow within her body.

"What did that do?" Kara asked.

"It renders us immune to any reflections coming out of the mirror," Alia said.

Kara took a second to nod. It was a handy little spell, especially when dealing with someone who could spy on their every move throughout the other end of the mirror. Alia looked over in the area. Both girls stood in front of the mirror and stared back at an empty space which their reflections should have been.

' _This works.'_

Kara took a scanner out of her bag and scanned the area. Several blips came off the scanner as she moved it back and forth through the air. The scanner glowed in the air with Kara holding it in the palm of her hand. She frowned when looking at the scanner.

"Any luck?" Alia asked.

"No," Kara informed her. "There's some kind of energy coming from the area. It's fleeting."

"Maybe for technology."

Alia kneeled down in the middle of the room. Her wife's eyes locked on the back of her head and wondered what she was doing. Alia spread her arms out and channeled enough of the power through the air. Her heart started to beat when feeling the cosmic energy going through the air.

"I can feel it," Alia said. "I've almost felt enough of it so I can duplicate the energy the Mirror Master is using."

"So, if you can duplicate it, you can open up a portal?"

Alia threw her head back and nodded. She resembled a person who was struggling to draw energy out of the air around her in the air.

"Yes," Alia said. "I'll need to look at one more surface where the Mirror Master has either escaped out of or sent someone here."

Another question entered Alia's mind. She wondered where the hell was Nymphadora Tonks after she popped through the other end of the portal.

"Where is he?" Kara asked.

Alia answered with a shrug. They could not follow him through the mirror. The Mirror Master sealed the mirror behind him before running back through the other side of the portal. Alia held her hand on the communication mirror and tapped onto it.

The mirror reflected her own image back from her. Kara leaned over her wife's shoulder. The two girls faced each other. Alia listened for the anything which could tell her where Tonks had vanished into thin air. Nothing pointed to where the woman had been sent off through the mirror.

"Nothing?" Kara asked.

"We should go," Alia said.

She closed her eyes. If she was a criminal who could pop out of any location, where would she hide? There could be any number of places where this Mirror Master could grab onto his big score.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks groaned when she rolled over from her back onto her hands and knees. The shape-shifting Auror turned her attention to the ceiling above her. She clung onto the ceiling.

' _Wait, ceiling,'_

Those words passed through the mind of the woman when she was hanging from the ceiling. Or, maybe she was on the floor and her entire perspective had been flipped. Nym could not figure out which was where. The last thing she remembered, she saw the inside of the mirror.

This mysterious criminal sucked her through the mirror. Nym fell into one of the easiest traps in the world. The woman lifted her hand off of the ceiling ground. She let go of the ceiling on her hands and knees.

The Auror hovered in mid-air in absolute shock. She swayed from her position. The woman's eyes shifted over when trying to look around. Everything looked backward and also upside down. Nym dragged herself across the area. She searched around the area.

Moments passed before Nym found an open mirror doorway. She swung her legs and flung herself through the mirror. The sensation of being splashed by ice water hit Tonks when she came through the mirror portal. She popped out on the other end of the mirror.

Everything turned topsy-turvy as Nym looked up in the air. She opened her mouth to say something.

"OlleH! Nym yelled.

There had been no sound coming out of her mouth other than the intelligible word. She screamed out something more and more and had confused herself because the words which came out of her mouth was not the ones that registered in her brain. Nym's fingers pushed down on the top of her head.

' _Backwards. Of course, it's backward.'_

She mentally arranged the letters of what she wanted to say in her way.

"Is there anyone else here?"

It felt weird to think something backward and hear it come out forwards. A blur came out in front of her. The shell-shocked and trapped woman stepped back from the blur who rushed towards her. Time passed when the attractive brunette woman looked forward at the woman there.

"You're trapped too?"

Nym heard those words. The woman was able to speak forward.

"Yeah. Mirror. Bathroom. Portal."

She made sure to articulate each of the words out. The girl craned her neck and nodded in response.

"Mirror Master," she said. "Trouble. Come this way….."

"Tonks," she said.

"Jesse," she replied.

Jesse kept her head on straight when walking forward. Despite the woman's calm demeanor, she had been very agitated with a civilian here. Kara had not found a way to get her out of the mirror and now Jesse had a civilian to walk out. She watched as the civilian stepped through a hole in the ground.

She fell down through the floor and then shot up through another mirror about ten feet away from them. Jesse was there in front of her in a few seconds. She helped Tonks to her feet.

"Be careful."

Tonks looked on with a dry mouth and clutched her fists together. She did not know what just happened and had no idea about the ins and outs of this place. She jumped back as the woman caught her from falling over into another mirror portal.

"I almost dropped this."

A mirror slipped out of her of the woman. The strange glow coming from the mirror caught Jesse's attention.

"What's that?" Jesse asked. "That doesn't look like any kind of mirror…did you swipe one of his devices when he pulled you through?"

Hope sprung eternally through that she could use it to find a way out. The woman's expression fell when Tonks held out the mirror. It looked very different than the mirrors that the Mirror Master used.

Jesse noticed a gateway opening up. She scooped up Tonks without any warning and rushed her all the way to the other side. She saw the glowing image of Mirror Master. A large wall appeared in front of them and the mirror. Jesse had to put the brakes on to keep them from slamming into the wall.

"Are you okay?"

Tonks shook her head. She came just inches away from smacking her head into the portal. The energy portal sealed shut in front of her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Tonks said. "I think I might be able to use the mirror to send a message out to my friend on the outside."

The Speedster took this comment in. "If I can figure out how it works, then maybe I can relay a signal with my powers."

Striking the mirror at the right frequency might open a portal. Jesse hoped it could be opened regardless. She took the mirror from Tonks. Tonks raised her eyebrow and looked rather annoyed.

"Sorry, we got to move while the portal is still hot. How do you get the back of this thing open to rewire it?"

A confused expression spread over Nym's face before she realized what the other woman was asking.

"There's no wires in the back of it. There's no technology. It's magic."

Those words took a couple of minutes to sink in. Jesse held the mirror up and put it back into the hand of the other woman. She looked almost disappointed in the fact it was not some kind of interesting piece of technology.

"I'm more of a science person than a magic person," Jesse said. "Actually, I know people who dabble in magic. But, considering none of them are here, pretty hard for them to help us communicate with the mirror."

That would be pretty hard. Nym looked around and could see flashes of light moving around her. Those flashes of light retracted around the mirror she held in her hand.

"It's not right," Nym murmured underneath her breath. "I thought that I had something, but there's nothing."

* * *

The Amos Fortune Casino burst with activity as many of the people played on the floor. Some spent a good deal of the money they had on it to finally make it big.

An elderly man dressed in a fishing hat, a tie-dye shirt and a pair of shorts which extended past his knee looked over the glasses he wore. He sat at the lucky machine which he met his wife at all of those years ago. The man prepared to place the coin inside of the machine.

"Come on, if this quarter doesn't get me rich, I'm leaving. I met my dear sweet Mary-Ellen here. Grandpa needs a new fishing pole."

Sweat rolled down the back of the neck of the old man who pushed the coin into the machine. He reached and pulled down the crank of the machine. The old man crossed his fingers.

"Come on, baby, you can do it! Give Pappy some luck here!"

The machine flashed and the jackpot had been released. Everyone looked up in surprise as the old man threw his hands up and tipped the chair over. He crashed down to the ground. The pain racking through his frail body could not beat the joy of finally hitting his lucky machine.

The shower of coins littered the floor next to him. The elderly man rose to his feet, staggering against the chair. His hands almost clutched the railing.

A figure dressed in black appeared on the other end of a mirror and popped up. He caught sight of the silver dollars down on the ground with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'll take that, pops!"

The Mirror Master scooped up the windfall of silver. The elderly man's eyes widened. Thirty years it took him to hit the jackpot and now this hooligan just swiped it out from underneath him.

"Hold it right there, buddy!"

The guards moved in front the Mirror Master. The Master Master retracted his hand and spun the glass ball above their heads shooting several holographic duplications in every direction. The Mirror Master rushed through the portal.

"Stop!" the old man yelled. "STOP!"

Those words fell on some very deaf ears with the Mirror Master jumping through one of the windows. He vanished into the reflective surface. Everyone in the casino yelled out in panic after the Mirror Master swooped in from underneath him and rubbed.

Supergirl and her hooded companion moved into the Casino. The panic of people showed they were in the right place. Alia held her hand up and a glowing purple bulb rose from the palm of her hand.

"You have it?" Kara asked.

"I have enough of a trace to open up a portal and get our friends out."

The Mirror Master slipped out from underneath their noses once again. They might not have any problems if Alia's theory was correct. The pair of super-powered young adults bolted towards the hotel room to get back in touch with Jesse through the mirror again.

The police sirens could be heard in the distance after they were long gone.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 7/28/2017.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: From the Otherside**

* * *

Most witches and wizards despised doing math. Especially when the math in question had to calculate a precise magical spell which was needed for a specific purpose, they hated it most of all. Most magical people were the type who pointed the wand, yelled the spell, and assumed pretty much everything would work.

Nym would not say she went this far. Still, there had to be some very precise calculations to be made. She scratched the numbers into the ground. She looked at it and wanted to bang her head into the ground in frustration.

' _No, that can't be right. Or maybe it is right. I don't know anymore. I can't even think forward or speak right anymore. I hate this mirror world.'_

Nym placed her hands on the side of her face. She really did want to scream for the heavens. No words came out of her mouth no matter how much she wanted to voice her extremely real frustrations. She put a finger into the edge of her face and dug it in. She murmured something underneath her breath and snapped her head back with a sigh.

Jesse popped in from behind Nym a second later. She took one look at the calculations on the ground. Some of them had been scrawled into the crowd, written, re-written, and very hastily scrubbed out.

"I've got four doctorates," Jesse said. "All of them are notoriously hard to get for most people to get. Yet, I can't really make heads or tails of what you're doing. If you could try and explain what you're doing, that would be kind of great."

"I'm trying to find a way to manipulate the energy in the air," Nym said. "If I can track back to the same point where we were brought in, then we can get it."

"Well, it won't work for me," Jesse said. "We were brought in at different points, weren't we?"

Nym sighed, that fact came to mind for her. She scrawled the numbers on the ground and crossed out a couple more of them. She picked apart some of the flaws in her logic. They were pretty immense to be unfortunately fair. She chewed down on her lip and obviously, the frustration just spiked through her.

"There's got to be a way," Nym murmured underneath her breath. "There has to be a way to break us free that makes sense."

"Yeah, I don't know," Jesse said. "I've been running through her what feels like weeks."

Was she in here for weeks? Jesse did not really know. She moved away from Nym and thought she heard one of the mirror portals opening. She hoped, perhaps beyond all foolish reasoning, she could catch the Mirror Master by surprise at the other end of the portal.

Another zero for Jesse and she threw her head back in the most thinly disguised level of frustration. The Speedster wanted nothing better than to bang her head repeatedly against the wall until she could hardly concentrate. She stepped back further and looked over her shoulder.

"It does feel like weeks, doesn't it?" Nym asked. "I don't know. The time in this place must be skewed. We have to be thinking of this from the wrong perspective?"

Nym's mirror started to vibrate in her pocket. She almost stepped back and fell over in shock. The fact the mirror actually could send a communication out from the other side.

"Can you hear me now?"

Alia's face became visible on the other end of the mirror. Kara popped into focus a half of a second later beside her. The shape-shifter shook for a second, happy to see their faces, but also wondering if they opened themselves up for an attack.

Jesse moved her way to the other end of the portable mirror Nym grabbed.

"I can barely hear you," Nym said. "You're here. I can't believe you're here, but you're here. It's amazing."

"Can you hear me better now?"

Alia did something to cause a flash to emit from the mirror. Jesse and Nym both nodded in response. They agreed, without saying a single word, they could hear both of the girls on the other end of the mirror well enough to move into position.

"Can you hear me now?" Alia asked.

"Yes," Nym said. "We can hear you fine."

"Clear as it could be," Jesse said.

She wanted to know how they managed to get a message through to the other side. Jesse left her scientific curiosity behind for the moment though. She folded her arms next to each other and waited for some kind of message to come out from the other side.

"That's good," Alia replied. "We can stop enacting cell phone commercials and get you out of here. I have a way to get you out and through a portal. I need you to walk to your right until I tell you to stop."

Jesse walked with Nym stepping behind her. The entire ground shifted out from underneath them when the two girls reached the edge of their destination. They came across the same mirror point where Jesse looked in on Alia and Kara to get quite the eyeful.

"Now what do you want us to do?" Nym asked.

"For you, stand back until I give the signal," Alia said. "Jesse, I need you to walk over to the mirror and put your hand on the mirror."

Jesse pressed her hand on the mirror leading into the hotel room bedroom. Both girls locked hand to hand on the other side of the mirror. Kara gave Jesse a very encouraging smile with the girl on the other end of the mirror moved.

"Both of you are going to have to vibrate on either side of the mirror at the same frequency. You're going to have to do it nice and slow. And then speed up when you feel the vibration come from the other side. You're going to have to match each other's speed at the same frequency through the mirror."

A teasing smile flashed over Jesse's face as she peered into Kara's eyes from the other end of the mirror.

"Do you think you can keep up?"

Kara matched Jesse's teasing smile with an almost cocky smile.

"Oh, please, of course, I can keep up with you? Remember that race between us?"

Jesse thought that was thrown out do the Weather Wizard's interference. Regardless, Jesse and Kara touched palm to palm through the other side of the mirror. The slight vibrations started on either side of them.

Alia waited for something to happen. The mirrors vibrated at a certain frequency.

"Alright, speed it up!"

Both superheroines followed Alia's directive and the mirror vibrated on either side. Static energy swirled from the mirror on the other side of the hands of the girls. The energy portal popped open from the other side. A vortex enveloped Jesse and also Nym.

Both of the trapped women launched out of the mirror and on the other side of the hotel room Both Tonks and Jesse scrambled to get to their feet. Alia closed the vortex all the way to prevent them from getting sucked back through the portal.

"Good news, "Nym said. "We're all in one piece."

"Yeah," Jesse said. "We're going to have to find the Mirror Master."

Nym broke out into laughter at the name of this man. Granted, it was fitting all things considered. Alia raised an eyebrow and told Nym it was not the time.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't be laughing at him. Because he was the one who sucked me through a portal and into some weird mirror dimension. But you have to admit you have some pretty stupid villain names over here."

The former Girl-Who-Lived just had two words to rebut that. "Lord Voldemort."

Nym cringed at the reminder. "I see your point. Touché."

* * *

Mirror Master walked side by side with two duplicates. They dropped down the loads of products down on the table. They stole a big score out from underneath the nose of a man at the casino. They also robbed a jewelry store by sucking the precious jewels through the glass one by one while the curator could do nothing about it.

"This is perfect," Mirror Master said. "If I would have known I could get this much out of Las Vegas, I would have set up shop here a long time ago."

The two duplicates responded with a nod in response. Mirror Master always liked someone who reflected his opinion. He took out the mirror and recalled them back into the image.

"But, people are beginning to snoop around," Mirror Master said. "There's just one more big score that I have to have to have."

The newspaper clipping in the Mirror Master's hand hung out. He lifted it up to read the newspaper clipping.

"Well, well, some rich starlet is in town showing off her collection of diamonds," The Mirror Master said. "It says she's bored by the droll life of Hollywood and is coming to Vegas for some excitement. Well, I've never been one to disappoint a lady."

The newspaper clipping showed the time and the place the woman was going to show it up. A woman like that, she wanted to look her best. Therefore, when she snuck into the bathroom to powder her nose, the Mirror Master thought it would be the best time to make his next move.

"Boss!"

The rogue turned around just in time to see two of his henchmen, or rather mirror duplicates of himself dressed up as mobsters, step inside. One of them frowned as the Mirror Master turned his attention from the picture of the diamond and the two henchmen on the other side of the door.

"What is it?" The Mirror Master asked.

"There's some snoopy dame who has been asking a bunch of questions downstairs," one of the mirror-images said. "I think that she's looking for you."

A scream came from downstairs. Mirror Master thought he would get a good look at whoever this snoopy dame was as two more of his henchmen grabbed ahold of her and was currently bringing her upstairs. The woman struggled against their grip as the two mirror images dragged her in front of the Mirror Master.

The Mirror Master leaned down and came face to face with the one and only Lois Lane. The star reporter of the Daily Planet struggled against the grip of the Mirror Master as he held her into place.

"Well, this is an interesting twist," Mirror Master said. "Lois Lane, star reporter for the Daily Planet. And you're a long way from Metropolis aren't you?"

One of the Flash's most prominent rogues snapped his fingers and stared Lois directly in the eye.

"I wonder if you're in for something more exciting after your precious hero went off to that big Watchtower in the sky."

Lois kept her mouth shut because of that. The Mirror Master backed her off a half of a step towards the mirror.

"I can send you off to an entirely new world full of adventure and excitement, Ms. Lane," Mirror Master said. "I already did it to the Flash's former groupie. All you have to do is step into the mirror and you can get a first-hand perspective of what it's like to be trapped inside of a hand mirror forever."

Mirror Master stopped and frowned before adding his next few words as an afterthought.

"Well, it's a pity that you won't be able to report on it. You're going to be trapped forever in the Mirror Dimension. Alongside the Flash and another snoopy woman who decided to get too big for her britches."

Lois tried to be defiant and push herself away from the Mirror Master's duplicates. The Mirror Master stuck a very rear gun in her face.

"To the mirror now, Ms. Lane. Step back nice and easy. And there's no need for you to get hurt. All you have to do is do exactly what I say."

The reporter wondered if she dealt with the true Mirror Master. You could never tell half of the time with all of the duplicates he created with his mirrors. Lois stepped back and was inches away from landing in a completely new world.

A blur of light came in and shattered the first mirror image. The second mirror image holding Lois had been shattered by the blast of light.

The prime copy of Mirror Master stepped back and escaped through a full-length mirror in the back of the hotel room. He vanished into the distance without a trace.

Lois rolled over onto the ground just in time to see the shattered crystal fragments of mirror duplicates on the ground. She saw the pair of heroes, in the form of Supergirl and Jesse Quick.

' _Deja-Vu much?'_ Lois asked.

"Let's get you out of here, Ms. Lane."

Supergirl scooped up Lois in her arms as Jesse followed her from behind. That sense of Deja-Vu Lois received was stronger than ever before.

* * *

The starlet's radiating beauty lit up the ballroom as she walked into the center of the room. The shimmering black dress stuck to her curves and made her look positively gorgeous. Her strawberry blonde locks came down to her shoulders. She walked to the side with two men. One of the handed her a box with the diamonds inside.

She snapped the diamonds onto her desk. The flashes of the cameras bathed her body.

"Please, no pictures," the starlet said. "Okay, fine, one or two aren't bad? But you should get a look at these!"

She put her hands on her chest and held to the necklace. The diamonds sparkled in the light. Everyone stared at the diamonds in thinly disguised awe. One of the reporters in the back of the room finally found his voice.

"Are they real?"

The starlet gave them a smile. "Everything about me is real!"

The press all nodded and snapped a couple more pictures. The starlet moved and almost staggered after one of the flashes caught her off guard. They all called for her to get a piece of her. The girl lifted her hand in the air and smiled at them.

"Excuse me for just a few seconds. I think there's been a gust of wind that's messed up by hair."

The woman edged closer to the mirror to check out the state of her hair. The starlet started to toy with her strawberry clad hair. A gentleman dressed in black appeared on the other end of the Mirror. The Starlet staggered back in surprise as she saw something other than her beautiful face on the other side of the mirror.

"I'll take those off of your hands."

The mirror opened up and the Mirror Master popped out of the portal on the other end. The woman almost staggered back a few steps in surprise.

"No one needs to be hurt!"

The Mirror Master grabbed the diamonds of the woman in question and pulled them off. The diamonds crumbled into dust the second the Mirror Master grabbed them a little bit too tight. The mist swarmed around the area as the starlet responded with a smile.

"It turns out I was lying about everything about me being real."

The rogue realized he had been lured into a trap. The two blurs came from either side and snatched up the mirror and all of the reflective surfaces they could get their hands on.

Two heroines dropped down to the ground in front of the Mirror Master. Everyone in the club cheered when Supergirl, minus the infamous "S", and Jesse Quick turned up to stand side by side with each other. The Mirror Master stepped back from them.

"I'm not going to let you take me down!"

The Mirror Master locked the mirror gun into position against both of the girls. The mirror fired at both Kara and Alia and threatened to swallow them up. Both of the girls zipped from one side to avoid the mirror from taking them down.

Another blast fired and one of the mirrors sent a flashing portal. Jesse was not going to get caught by the same trick once again. She moved off to the side, running and pulling the people out of the way in the process. She created a vortex which almost caused Mirror Master to fall over his feet.

Kara swooped down from the sky and snatched the gun out of the hand of the rogue. The Mirror Master staggered a couple of inches and almost fell down onto the ground.

"It's over, Scudder," Jesse said.

The Mirror Master just broke out into an amused round of laughter. This precious child thought she had the better of him. The Mirror Master would control the day. He pressed a button on the side of a remote control. A flashing set of lights erupted around them.

Several mirror-duplicates appeared in the center of the room. Supergirl threw her head back in a sigh. The duplicate threw a hard projectile of light towards the Girl of Steel. It only knocked her back and caused her to crash down onto the ground.

"And that's what I get for taunting the villains."

The Mirror Masters closed in on her from all sides. Jesse had to get up to that Disco Ball to disable it. Something told her it would be easier said than done with all of the Mirror Duplicates closing in on her and trying to bring her down from all sides. The girl's vibrating arms pushed through the mirror duplicates.

"You can struggle, but sheer numbers will overwhelm you!" The Mirror Master cried in excitement.

Kara used her heat vision to tear through the two mirror duplicates next to her. The third mirror duplicate on the other end threw a hard light dagger at a civilian. Supergirl flew into the picture and took the dagger from the civilian. She picked up a glass and hurled it across the room. The mirror duplicate flickered out and completely died.

Jesse found herself being dog-piled by all of the Mirror Master's might mirror duplicates. The speedster struggled as they punched and tried to stab at her. Her hands vibrated and knocked them back. Jesse zipped from duplicate to duplicate and started to punch them.

The duplicates divided themselves into duplicates of their own. The sheer numbers overwhelmed Jesse once again. She needed to get to the source and soon.

The lights of the ballroom went completely out and came back on to reveal a third participant. She dressed in a black hood and stepped across the floor to join Jesse and Kara who stood across from a wall of the Mirror Master's duplicates.

"It's the Green Arrow!"

"Wrong color, genius," Alia murmured underneath her breath.

The real Mirror Master might have already escaped through the confusion. None of the girls could be for certain. All they could tell for certain was there were mirror duplicates all round.

"Jesse, right, Supergirl left, and I'll take the center," Alia said. "I want you to follow my lead and vibrate through them."

Alia, Kara, and Jesse struck the wall of duplicates at a certain point. The ground vibrated as the duplicates all disappeared. The disco ball crumbled into dust.

There was only one Mirror Master. He had been rendered completely unconscious by the backlash of the attack. Jesse zipped off out the door and returned with a chemical compound. She sprayed the contents of the bottle all over the Mirror Master to keep him in place.

"There," Jesse said. "He's not going anywhere anyway soon."

That chemical from the fine folks at Star Labs would be keeping the Mirror Master in check. The sounds of the sirens echoed around them. Some of Las Vegas finest made their way inside. Jesse picked the Mirror Master off of the group and pushed them into the grip of the men.

"I'm going to have to tell you how to keep this guy secure," Jesse said. "He's a tricky one."

"Right," The Captain said. "Of course, Flash."

Jesse opened her mouth to correct them that she technically wasn't the Flash. Regardless, she decided to keep her mouth firmly shut because now as not the time and place. The police searched him for concealed weapons, even though they only amplified his meta-abilities.

* * *

Supergirl held her head back a few seconds later. She waited for Jesse to come back around after talking to the police about Scudder. He would be questioned about his crimes, and likely returned to the meta-human wing in Iron Heights. Kara just hoped she could be held next time.

"I got in touch with her people. They were a bit upset we pulled what we pulled about getting the starlet out from underneath their noses."

Kara turned her attention around to Alia. She still had the hood pulled up to disguise her face.

"I won't even ask you how you convinced her to go along," Kara said.

A smile passed over Alia's face. "I've learned a couple of tricks from my friend from France. I can be very persuasive when I need to be."

Many different devious thoughts came into Kara's head. She was glad that Alia, by what she said, lived a very sexually liberated lifestyle. It would lead to some interesting possibilities. Kara knew she was the perfect wife.

The press made their way out with Jesse just popping back down to them.

"Flash, how did you capture the Mirror Master?"

Jesse had to laugh at this question. She also had been kind of sick about people calling her the Flash by now. Although it amused her how they assumed anyone with a bit of speed could be the Flash.

' _Unfortunately, some really bad people used that to their advantage.'_

"Not sure you heard the memo, but my name's Jesse Quick. Easy mistake to make, everyone else does. I made a rookie mistake that the Flash would not have made. I got tripped up and sent through the Mirror dimension. Mirror Master laid a trap and it was sprung."

"How did you get out of the Mirror Dimension?"

"It is all down to Supergirl and her new friend here," Jesse said. "To make a long story short, Supergirl's new friend figured out a way to synchronize our powers so we could vibrate on either side of the mirror. It opened a portal and allowed us to return to the real world."

"What was the deal with the Starlet?"

"She was a shape-shifting meta who allowed us to trap Scudder," Jesse continued. "She was the one trapped in the mirror alongside me. My friend, you know the one in the hood, she convinced our friend from Hollywood to come along with her so we could make the switch. Not even her staff knew it was made. We also have her famous diamonds perfectly safe."

The press nodded and took some notes about the situation. One weedy looking gentleman focused on Supergirl for the first time.

"I notice you're back in your costume, minus the symbol. Does that mean that Supergirl returns?"

"Tonight, I was back to help out a friend," Supergirl said. "Past tonight, I don't know."

She figured eventually she would come back. Saving people was in her blood.

"Does this have anything to do with the Doomsday incident. You know the one where Super…."

"Hey, Supergirl, I'll race you back to the hotel!" Jesse interrupted.

"Oh, you'll be eating my dust, Quick," Kara said.

The two girls zipped off leaving the reporters standing there with your new mysterious vigilante friend in the hood. All of them looked at Alia.

"Are you working with the Green Arrow?" one of the reporters asked.

"Can't say I've ever met him or her in my life," Alia said.

"What's your name then?"

Lois popped up and asked this question. Alia just smiled and threw her arms back.

"I'm the Hooded Dragon."

Those four words punctuated her being launched away in a flash of fire. They left a stunned Lois Lane in the process with her mouth hanging open.

"The Hooded Dragon?"

* * *

**To Be Continued on August 4** **th** **, 2017.**


	5. Catching Up

**Chapter Five: Catching Up.**

* * *

Jesse passed the doors of the hotel room and made her way up the steps. She noticed Kara sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and a big smile on her face. Jesse put her hands on her hips and stuck out her lip in one of the most adorable pouts imaginable. Kara could have broken out into a fit of laughter at how surly Jesse looked.

"That's not fair," Jesse said.

"Oh, what's not fair?" Kara asked her in a teasing voice. "The fact that I beat you in a race again."

The hands of the brainy brunette flew to her hips and she looked across the room at the Girl of Steel. Kara adopted that expression of innocence which many people did not get fooled by for too long. Jesse almost could not stay mad at her for that long. Kara really did warm the heart of many people.

"You hovered over the ground in the race," Jesse said. "That gives you an unfair advantage."

"And you being on the ground gives you an unfair advantage."

Both girls exchanged smiles and broke out into a series of laughter. Kara grew very serious suddenly.

"I hope Alia didn't get hit by the press too badly," Kara said in a worried voice. "I know I should have just gritted it and bared it, but I just couldn't deal with…well you know."

One girl put her hand on the shoulder of the other girl. Both of them had been through similar challenges. Jesse saw her mentor disappear into oblivion. That was not as bad as Kara who saw her cousin get brutally beaten by some kind of monster. It was a bit harder on Kara than it was for Jesse with what happened.

"I know," Jesse said. "I know and I understand. We'll get through this. We're still strong. We're still heroes. No matter what, nothing is going to change that."

Kara just hoped to get back up and get back into the races in pretty much no time at all. Today's little adventure proved she still had it in her to be a hero. She caught the bug tonight. While she was not ready to wear that symbol again, maybe she could just do something.

A flash of light erupted from inside of the building. Flames appeared on the carpet. Jesse jumped up in surprise. She came face to face with the mysterious woman in the dark hood.

"So, you two left me for the press," she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kara said. "It's just….."

"Don't blame Kara," Jesse said. "I don't know if she's told you, but her cousin died and…well she had to watch it happen."

"I know, and yes, she told me," Alia said. "And relax, I'm not mad. This isn't the first time I've had to deal with the press. They are actually easier to deal with than the one's bag home."

Both girls responded with a whistle. They thought along the same lines and wondered what Alia had to deal with back home if she thought the news media over here was pretty tame.

"Just the usual lies and innuendo about my personal life from people who barely talked to me," Alia said.

"So, it's very much like it is anywhere else," Jesse said.

"People blindly followed the news without looking into the facts," Alia said.

Kara shook her head and broke out into a smile. "You know, that's really not any different over there. Maybe you have the experience over here helped out."

"Maybe it did."

Alia dropped down and pulled out three sodas, one for each of the girls. Jesse grabbed it and hesitated for a second. She should not really have caffeine after what happened the last time she got hyped up on the stuff. On the other hand, she should also learn to kick back and relax.

' _You spent the last week or so, or however long it was trapped inside of the mirror. Time to kick back and live a little bit.'_

Jesse took a long drink from the soda. It had been refreshing. Her mouth had been kind of dry after being trapped in the mirror world. It was not like she could stop and get a pizza.

Speaking of which, Alia produced one of those.

"Figured, you two could use a pick me up," Alia said. "And we really don't get it that much back home. I remember getting it the one time I was on holiday with a friend of mine. And it tasted pretty good."

"Just get a piece before Jesse Quick rips your arm off," Kara said.

Jesse raised her eyebrow and took a couple of pieces in pizza before shoving them into her mouth. She hated to infringe on Kara's territory, but she thought she was in love.

' _Of course, I might be more in love with this pizza.'_

"So?" Jesse asked.

"So what?" Kara asked.

"You didn't miss a step out there after all of those months away," Jesse commented. "Does that mean that you're coming out of retirement?"

Kara took one of the larger pieces of pizza and bit into it. She enjoyed the taste when it tingled on her taste buds. Kara took another bite before she responded to Jesse.

"You know, it's not really a retirement, well not a proper one. It's just some time off to hopefully keep my head on straight. Maybe I'll be back soon. Depends on a couple of things."

Jesse nodded and understood where Kara was coming from. "Congratulations to both of you by the way. I'm going to have to run and get back to Star Labs. Just hope that Central City didn't have…well, it didn't have problems in my absence."

She smiled and reached over to shake Alia's hand. She lingered and touched her, feeling how warm she was.

"It's nice to meet you," Jesse said. "And I mean that you're lucky to land Kara. I've got to run, I'll catch you both later."

"Please," Kara said with a very unsubtle roll of her eyes. "You've never been fast enough to catch me."

Jesse just grinned and without another word, she popped up in the direction. She moved off at the speed of light. Alia watched her leave and noticed the remaining piece of the pizza had been left. Kara put her hands on her hips and grinned at Alia.

"I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you so."

"So, were the two of your friends?" Alia asked. "And by friends, you know what I mean."

"Hey, it's not exactly a bad thing to assume with what we have to do as heroes to survive," Kara said. "You know there's a lot of tension involved with being a superhero and there have to be some pretty creative ways to try and relieve that tension."

"I understand," Alia said. "Trust me, I understand. It was the same way back home. But perhaps it's something we should talk about later."

"Right," Kara said. "You know if you were uncomfortable with the multiple women in a relationship thing, I would have dropped it. But….."

Alia just smiled and kissed Kara. Kara answered just as fluidly as Alia did with one of the most passionate kisses possible. Both of the women felt the thrill of a mission well done. And now they were alone and Jesse had gone back to Star Labs, it was time to relieve some of those tensions.

* * *

Kara and Alia stepped out of the hotel room at the next possible minute. The two girls stopped and Alia grabbed her by the sleeve to point out the fact Lois was coming around the corner.

"Well, here comes trouble," Kara said with a smile on her face. "Hey, Lois. Did you make it out of Vegas without getting into trouble?"

Lois rolled her eyes at Kara's teasing tone. Kara knew about as well as anyone else that she got herself in a situation and almost got sent into another dimension. It would not be the first time. Lois would never want to step one foot into the Phantom Zone after what happened. She doubted very much a trip into a mirror universe would be anything different.

"Hardly, you know me," Lois said. "Well, tonight was interesting. The Mirror Master has put away. Hopefully, he can be kept away. And Supergirl's back in town, well at least for today. And the Flash…well one of them, were here. And then there's this new hero and boy…I didn't know the Green Arrow and Batman had a love child."

Kara almost broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Then again, giving the Green Arrow was Batman if he cosplayed as Robin Hood, would that be considered masturbation?" Lois mused, more to herself than anyone else. "Have we ever even seen the two of them in the same place at the same time?"

"LOIS!" Kara snapped.

Lois broke out into a smile. She almost had been thrown completely off. Leave it to Kara to bring her back to the conversation.

"This new hero, she's calling herself the Hooded Dragon. Which to be fair, while it isn't the best name, it seems like something she thought up on the cuff. And I'm kind of glad she didn't call herself something like the Black Arrow because the last thing we need is the Arrows to go the way of the Lantern Corps and take on all of the colors of the rainbow."

Alia just smiled politely and pretended she knew what Lois was talking about.

"She did have a hood and disappeared into fire," Lois said. "There's no real leads on who she is and where she came from, so she's a mystery….and...I have to be at an airport in two hours to get back to Metropolis. Are the two of you leaving soon too?"

She noticed the bags in their hand. Lois had been too distracted talking about her adventure in Vegas that she barely caught sight of the bags in the hands of the two girls.

"Yeah, heading back to LA, to announce the good news to Lucy," Kara said. "You know, that we're married."

Lois broke out in a grin. "Right…and that reminds me…."

The older woman grabbed Alia by the shoulder and lead her off to the side. Alia assumed for a moment Lois was going to give her some kind of talk and tell her she better take care of Kara. It was not the first time Alia had a threatening speech given by someone, even though the last time was strictly a misunderstanding.

"Good luck, kid. You're going to need it with that one."

Lois moved off to see the taxi arriving. The reporter got into the taxi and it was off to the airport for her.

"Huh, she didn't connect A to B," Kara said. "I expect Lois to be more on the ball. That's weird that she wasn't."

Alia put her hand on her wife's shoulder and smiled. "Not her problem. There's a charm on the hood which prevents anyone from making the connection unless I leave the secret."

"I'm worried about her," Kara said. "She's always put herself in danger. But she seems a bit more restless since my cousin died."

' _Not that I have any room to talk,'_ Kara mentally reminded herself. _'Not that I have any room to talk.'_

"So, let's head back to your apartment," Alia said. "And we'll go from there."

"Right," Kara said.

She just hoped Lucy did not cause that much trouble. She was not too much trouble, most of the time. Kara and Alia prepared to take the trip back to Los Angeles from Vegas. Alia was interested in seeing a little bit more of the United States than she intended.

Now that she was married to Kara, no one could force Alia back to that world. Although, she still had to return to say goodbye to a few friends and also to take care some loose ends.

* * *

Jesse moved back into Central City. She rushed past the city limits and moved towards STAR Labs. She pushed her handprint on the front door. It opened up a scanner to get the retinal patterns in her eye which were more individual than a fingerprint.

The scan of her eye followed and Jesse inputted a very complicated passcode which allowed her inside of the lab finally. She stopped at the edge of the lab and broke into a smile.

' _And just think, it took only this lab's security being breached sixty-three times before someone decided to perform some upgrades. And even with all of these security upgrades, I'm still not convinced.'_

"Hey, I'm back."

"Yes, you darted in here pretty quick earlier."

The figure sat with her back to Jesse and looked at a computer screen. The smile on the woman's face increased when she started to work with something on the screen. It was a list of all of the known metas in Central City. Mirror Master was put on the last of those who were currently at large.

"I know you don't like me using the back door to get inside," Jesse said. "But, I think that you can understand it's an emergency. Mirror Master is locked up and that's one less rogue off of the street. I don't know how she did this."

Jesse took a couple of breaths in response. She needed to sit down. She moved to a dish of chocolate on the desk and unraveled a couple of them before shoving them into her throat. The figure with her back to her shifted in amusement.

"Slow down before you choke."

"Sorry," Jesse said. "It's just that when I'm unhinged I like chocolate. I like a lot of chocolate."

She chewed on the piece of chocolate a bit more carefully this time. Jesse entered deep thought. She actually had been thinking a lot in between the moments where she had to escape from the mirror universe. Her mind shifted into these many thoughts with each moment.

"Kara got married," Jesse said. "To some girl, her name's Hailey Evans or Alia as everyone calls her."

"And here I thought the two of you would hook up on a more serious basis. The two of spend half of the League meetings flirting with each other."

"There haven't been any League meetings since…it happened," Jesse said. "I think we're done."

All of the heroes went back to their usual lives and their usual cities. They crossed paths with each other, but the Justice League could not be held together. Out of the Holy Trinity, one of them was killed, another had returned back home to be with her people out of grief, and the other, well he just ramped up his mission to protect his own city. Several other people lost themselves in the battle with Doomsday.

"You never know what might happen. Have you thought about taking up the battle?"

"It wouldn't feel right to be called the Flash," Jesse said.

"Iris would have wanted you to do it. After all that you've done, you deserve to pick up where she left off. The world needs someone like you to be the Flash."

Jesse took a second to think about it. Yes, Iris would have wanted it. The problem was Jesse still did not feel overly comfortable about it. Her heart skipped a couple of beats when leaning back against the wall.

"Yes, but she's coming home. I know she is. There's…there's just a feeling she is. We just got to find when and where Thawne ended up sending her."

The moment the Flash disappeared, the time wraiths came for the Reverse-Flash. He went willingly, having won, at least in his petty little demented mind.

"I know you still hate him after all he's done."

The woman turned around to reveal a dark haired woman dressed in a button up blue blouse, and a modest length skirt. Her beautiful face skewed up in a very serious expression. Her brown eyes shined full of a little bit of light.

"And he's done a lot. Between impersonating your father, ruining countless lives, trapping Iris in a hell which she may never escape, and he turned….well…"

The moment reached up and touched the small choker on her neck. It resembled a glowing blue snowflake. Despite the device which negated her powers, she always felt like she was an inch away from slipping over the edge.

"You've managed to help me with those powers, and I can never thank you enough," she said.

Jesse sighed and looked at the woman across from her. "Caitlin?"

Doctor Caitlin Snow, the woman who remained behind after everyone else had left, other than her and Jesse, looked at the speedster.

"We couldn't do what you do without you. Helping you with your powers, it's the least I can do. And after all of this, no matter what, I'm here for you. And we're all in this together."

They were all in this together, despite all of the loss and in spite of all of the tragedy. The past few years had been more tragic, and the last six months had been one which devastated many close around them. Jesse reached out and enveloped her friend in a hug, which Caitlin returned.

Caitlin wondered how much longer she could suppress the desire deep inside of her.

* * *

Kara and Alia laughed as the two of them popped out faster than a speeding bullet. Kara popped over her shoulder and flashed a not so subtle grin in Alia's general direction.

"I'll tell you," Kara said. "My friends are going to give me the third degree about this entire marriage degree."

"Some of mine are going to want to ask questions as well," Alia said. "And some of them are going to be very disappointed that I didn't choose them."

The two found each other in a moment of need. Kara and Alia locked hands as they made the trip back to Los Angeles. They flew to an airport nearby back home from Vegas a day ago.

"Barbara is going to run a very detailed background check on you."

Alia smiled and almost could have laughed. Kara told her about her friend Barbara and how capable she was. Alia figured the information about her either stopped after her parents were killed or after she wanted to Hogwarts. Then again, she did not know what the Dursleys did about medical checkups which her primary school required for admission. Alia could not recall a time where she went to the doctor.

' _Good thing I had Mum's protection. Or I'm sure something nasty would have fucked me. Especially after spending the first ten years of my life sleeping in the basement.'_

She was lucky in a lot of ways. The past was, in fact, the past. They dropped down outside of an apartment and made their way up the steps.

Kara drew in her breath and raised her hand to knock on the door. They heard a shuffling inside. Kara had to bury her head into Alia's shoulder for a minute to stifle her laughter. Kara pulled away from Alia a couple of seconds later.

"I think we woke her up."

A brunette woman dressed in a white bathrobe with her hair in disarray answered the door.

"Kara, I thought you weren't going to be back until Monday," the woman said.

"This is Monday," Kara dryly responded. "Lucy, you didn't have a party, did you? Because the insurance had very specific instructions about not doing anything like that."

"Relax, Kara, chill," Lucy said. "It's fine….I'll show you...I went out to a club, I didn't have anything here."

Kara figured she should have been impressed that she did not a call while in Vegas to see that Lucy had been in trouble. She would have to call either Lois or General Lane, neither of them which would be too happy about the fact they had a call about having to bail Lucy out of trouble.

The apartment was still in one piece. Lucy stopped and noticed the other occupant.

"Hey, beautiful, I haven't seen you around," Lucy said. "So, are you one of Kara's super friends? Or maybe a bad girl?"

"She's my wife," Kara said.

Lucy stepped back in shock. She had so many questions.

"Alia, this is Lucy Lane," Kara said. "Lucy, this is Alia Evans."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kara has told me some much about you. I'm sure you have a lot of questions about how that all happened."

"Yeah, yeah, I want details," Lucy said. "Nothing too personal, but you know, I still want the details of what happened with the two of you. And by the way, does this mean I'm getting booted out of the apartment?"

Lucy had one of those looks on her face like a puppy dog who was upset her master left for work for the day.

"Am I going to be kicked out? Or am I going to have a roommate? Am I going to have to move back in with Chloe? Because I swear I don't think that's a good idea. I've matured a little bit since then, but the last time we were in the same place together, I drove Chloe a little bit nuts."

"Yep, she's Lois's sister," Alia said.

"Oh, you know Lois?" Lucy asked. "My condolences."

Alia broke out into a smile and put her hand on the shoulder of the younger Lane sister. She steered them into the kitchen.

"We should celebrate," Lucy said. "I think there should be a bottle of wine in here somewhere if Kara's hidden one on me. If not, well I'm sorry that we can't celebrate your marriage."

"Found it!"

Kara took the bottle of wine out of the cupboard. The vintage model made Kara smile. She would enjoy it. Three glasses were out on the table. Alia shifted back on the table and noticed some kind of press conference going on, on the television which Lucy must have left in the sitting room area.

"To old friends and new, and a happy marriage for Alia and Kara."

The three girls clinked the glasses together and had a shot of wine. Lucy took a couple of drinks and wondered if Kara would be nice enough to share the wealth. The shirt Alia wore showed her deep cleavage very nicely.

Alia looked at the screen and saw the woman on the screen. The owner of this Starrwave Enterprises, Karen Starr, resembled Kara so much it looked spooky. She kicked back another drink of wine.

* * *

Kara bounced up to answer a knock on the door.

"Could you put Lucy on the couch before she hurts herself?"

Lucy had tried to outdrink both Kara and Alia. They tried to discourage her from doing so. Stubbornness ran in the Lane family. Lucy drifted off and fell into the bowl of cereal she fixed. Alia managed to pull her face out before she drowned in the milk.

She put Lucy on the bed and tucked her in tight. Kara hoped the door and revealed the smiling face of Nymphadora Tonks.

"Hey, Tonks," Kara said. "How did you find my apartment?"

"If I said magic, would you hit me?" Tonks asked.

Kara just gave her one of those looks. Tonks laughed nervously.

"Actually, a mutual friend of ours pointed me in the right direction."

There were questions of how Tonks could have known someone that Kara did. It was obvious by the expression on the Auror's face she was here for a reason.

"Amelia wants to see me and you both, but only if you're ready to come back," Tonks said.

"Right," Alia said. "Well, I better inform her of the good news. And ruin the days of a few more pureblood assholes."

"Seems like you've been making a sport out of that lately," Nym said.

Kara scrawled a quick nod to tell Lucy they had to head out. The three women crowded around a small book Nym held in her hand.

"Just one finger will do, Kara."

* * *

**To Be Continued 8/8/2017.**


	6. Hello Goodbye

**Chapter Six: Hello and Goodbye**

* * *

Alia, Nym, and Kara appeared at the side entrance of the Ministry of Magic. There had been a few changes to the layout of the Ministry since the last time Alia was here. Given the last time Alia was here, half of the Ministry ended up destroyed, it was just as well. She was very intrigued to see what changes occurred since the last time.

"I'm guessing this is one of those places where appearances can be deceiving?"

Kara's question brought Alia out of her thoughts. The emerald-eyed witch smiled and put a hand on Kara's. Kara peered forward using her X-Ray vision to verify. The wall was not real and there was some strange energy. She could see several people almost superimposed on top of each other as they walked around.

' _Guess this was due to the magical space that Alia explained to me before.'_

Alia turned over her shoulder to look straight at Nym who shuffled through her pockets looking for something. The expression on the face of the young witch grew more and more amused the more frustrated Nym had gotten. She checked her left pocket and her right pocket. The Auror grew increasingly frustrated the more she rifled.

"I can't believe I lost it."

"You mean this?"

Alia produced a silver coin from her hand. Nym looked at the coin with shell-shocked surprise covering her face. Her mouth hung open and then came shut a couple of times before recovering. Alia's smile just caused her agitation.

"I'll never know how you do the things you do."

The two exchanged a knowing smile. The coin pushed into the center of Nym's hand. She walked out to a fountain which had a statue of Alia in the center of it. The statue portrayed her standing above a robed figure on the ground with a bolt of lightning in her hand.

"That nose is off center," Alia commented.

Nym snickered for a brief second before going serious. She flipped the coin into the fountain. The coin splashed and swirled into the drain in the center. A magical force sucked the coin into the edge of the drain and sent a flare of light up. The energy scanned Nym.

"State your name and business."

"Auror Nymphadora Tonks. I've arrived at the Ministry of Magic to take Hailey Potter and her new wife to meet with Minister Bones about the proposal she has for Ms. Potter."

The fountain swirled around for a second and parted ways. It revealed a set of steps which allowed Nym, Kara, and Alia to descend down into the Ministry. They made their way to an elevator underneath the ground. Just one of the many changes which had been made over the last couple of months. Nym pressed her finger in the rune and it caused a scan to go.

"Not even fooled by Polyjuice potions," Nym said. "The Ministry had to close that loophole after last time. I wonder why."

She looked over her shoulder and Alia just flashed one of those very obvious grins. The lift opened up and allowed the three women entrance to the area. It came up and opened up on the top floor.

They stepped into a long and winding hallway. Portraits of past Ministers lined the hallway. Whoever designed this place took a couple of cues for Hogwarts. Several suits of armor also lined the hall and a couple of replicas of magical artifacts lined the hall. One of the artifacts in the case contained a souvenir copy of the wand which had been used to take down Lord Voldemort.

A brunette girl with straight brown hair walked down the hallway with a certain purpose. She wore a pair of thick eyeglasses with her brown eyes focused on a clipboard when approaching the area.

"The Minister's Personal Assistant."

Kara smiled, her unanswered question having been asked. The brunette woman approached the three of them and gave them a nod when checking her clipboard.

"The Minister was worried that you might not show up."

The Minister's Personal Assistant looked from Alia to Kara. She responded with a corked eyebrow and looked towards Alia.

"So the rumors are true, and you've found your Alpha Wife."

The term "Alpha Wife" prompted a raised eyebrow from the woman in question. The brunette with the clipboard seemed unsurprised that Alia married someone outside of Magical Britain. Given all of what this community put her through, despite their token attempts to make up for it now, it was just as well. She made some connections and that would serve her as she moved on.

"Well, to be fair you don't have to go the Collective Route, although someone of your power is likely to draw many women in….." she started before trailing off. "I'll shut up before I put my foot in my mouth and embarrass both of us."

Alia smiled at her and prevented the clipboard from dropping out of her hand. "That's a good idea."

"Yes, a good idea," she said. "The Minister is here to see you…..oh…and you might find this bit of news interesting. Dolores Umbridge has been found dead."

A stoic and very emotionless look spread over Alia's face when she looked at the woman who broke the news. She responded in the driest and least sincere manner possible. "That's a real shame."

The brunette broke her own stoic demeanor to snort at that response. The personal assistant of Amelia Bones recovered very quickly.

"The official Ministry investigation has ruled there's no foul play in Umbridge's death. It's an accident according to the official Ministry of Magical investigations. And given that Umbridge was a proponent of following the official Ministry of Magic rulings, it would dishonor her memory to press the matter any further."

"Yes, we should respect that," Alia said. "It's what poor Dolores would have wanted."

Kara watched the interplay and wondered what the story was between Alia and this Umbridge woman. She figured there would have to be some kind of story here.

"Later."

That one word pretty much told Kara all you need to know.

"Good to see you're keeping yourself busy, Granger."

"I have to," she said. "The Minister will be ready to see you in a moment. Wait out here...I have some last minute paperwork I need to file."

Kara watched the Minister's personal assistant flee. Alia just smiled and turned to her.

"Her name is Hermione Granger. She was a prefect during my first year at Hogwarts, fifth year when I was first. She's a tad bit uptight, but she means well."

"Have the two of you…..?"

Alia responded by laughing at Kara's statement. Not that she was making fun of her wife, Kara still had a lot to learn, despite the few fragments Alia told her. She just thought of the absurdity of the situation.

"No. She's not unattractive, but she's very asexual. And always married to her work, whether it be her work at the school or work in the Ministry."

* * *

The months following the fall of Lord Voldemort, this time for sure, left Amelia Bones with a lot of work to do. A lot of Riddle's hard line followers fell with him. Unfortunately, not every pureblood with an inferiority complex allowed themselves to be branded.

A knock on the door brought Amelia's attention to it. She realized she had been sitting behind this desk behind a mountain of paperwork for some time. The Minister of Magic did not think that her guest would show up and given everything, Amelia half expected her to walk out of the country and never look back.

"Come in."

The door opened and Nymphadora Tonks led in Alia and a blonde with a shining ring on her hand. Amelia smiled upon the happy couple the second they moved into the room.

"Yes, the rumors of my marriage are true," Alia said. "And the rumors of the demise of the hopes and dreams of a few pureblood idiots who thought they could make me their trophy wife has come crashing down."

Amelia could not be certain but she could have sworn she heard coughs which sounded a lot like Malfoy and Zabini coming out of the back of Alia's throat.

"Perhaps you should get a healer to look into that, Miss Evans."

Alia always respected Amelia's respecting of the young lady's to refer to her by her mother's name and not her father's. She wanted to disconnect herself as much from the magical world as much as possible. Hence why she donated every knut in the Potter family vault to set up a charity which helped the victims of the Voldemort war. Purebloods, half-bloods, and first-generation magic users, both men and women alike, Alia knew the people running the foundation would get them back on their feet and find the children who lost loved ones in the war homes.

She had more than enough money thanks to her inheritance of her mother's side of the family and some investments as well with the money she successfully acquired from the Dursleys.

"It's a passing affliction," Alia said. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sure. But, I would offer you my congratulations to both you and your bride….."

Said bride happily chimed in to fill in the blank that had been left behind when Amelia did not know her name. "Kara Kent, well now Kara Kent-Evans at your service."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kara."

Amelia appreciated the strong grip the woman gave as she shook her head.

"I'll have to say, there will be many disappointed. I was going to ask Susan if she would want to make an arrangement for you two to get married."

"I wouldn't have been opposed," Alia said. "But, no offense to Sue, it makes a bigger impact to marry someone out of the circle."

Amelia did not doubt Alia's intentions for a single second. She was happy she found someone to share the rest of her life with. Amelia found that person at one time or thought she did. Then Voldemort struck and killed the man she was prepared to married to

It was a very bitter few years that followed. Amelia decided to dedicated her life to the Ministry and helping out everyone there.

"How is Susan?"

Amelia broke out of her thoughts to answer this question. "She's working hard to get her legal certification. And just in time as well, because we're going to need all the help we can get. I'm going to need all the help we can get and good people we can trust."

The emerald eye enchantress raised her eyebrow. "Are you asking me to work, Amy?"

The only person Amelia would allow to get away with calling her that without a stern reprimand.

"I don't think anyone would be happy, you especially. Not with the Ministry, not directly. But, I would like to offer you a job as the magical British National Ambassador to North America."

That job sounded interesting although the first Alia ever heard of it.

"It has just been established to help broaden our communications to new places in the world," Amelia explained. "All you have to do is send a report every ninety days, of anything of interest. Whether it be new threats which could affect us across the pond or new discoveries."

"There isn't an American Magical Government though, is there?" Alia asked.

Amelia confirmed Alia's question with a shake of her head.

"No, but magical activity is regulated through an organization known as the DEO. They also regulate….matters further to the stars."

Kara's interest piqued at the words "DEO", she knew something about that particular organization.

It would be unwise to discount the possibility of other life out there beyond Earth and into the stars. Amelia found it rather intriguing that many witches and wizards considered the idea of there being other intelligent life outside of Earth to be quite preposterous.

' _Given our world is considered to be fantastic by those on the outside, and considered to be the makings of a fairy tale, it's intriguing why people think about that.'_

"Think about it, and let me know at the end of the week. We'll further discuss terms of wage and vacation benefits if you say yes."

"Right," Alia said. "I'll let you know."

* * *

The moment word Alia had been back in town reached certain former classmates of hers, they insisted that Alia stop by and join them for lunch.

"I can't wait to meet some of your friends!"

Alia only had to grin at Kara's infections excitement. They made their way into a café in the heart of London which was run by a squib who had an affinity for cooking. Instead of being bitter about his lot in life, this gentleman turned his life around and ensured he could showcase his skills.

"Alia!"

A very attractive and well-endowed redhead smiled and waved at Alia. She stood between two blondes, who were obviously sisters. One of them had long hair which was tied back in a ponytail, a nice heart shaped face, and stunning blue eyes, with soft looking lips. Her legs stretched out for miles. The other sister's lips pouted out with shorter hair and a more ample bosom and slightly rounder ass as well.

"Daphne. Astoria…welcome…is everyone else…."

"I'm here."

A cute redhead with a freckled face and a nice rack stepped into the room. Kara took a nice look at the woman's talents and smiled. She could give a couple women she knew a run for their money. The woman dressed in a professional business attire.

"And I'm here too!"

A beautiful brunette came up with dark hair which had been cut shorter length. Her blue eyes and hot face came into the picture, and only drew Kara's direction away from her endowed chest as well.

"I suppose some introductions are in order, then," Alia said. "This is Kara, she's my new wife. Kara, this is Megan Jones, Susan Bones, Astoria Greengrass, and Daphne Greengrass."

The entire group had been pointed out. The brunette, Megan, gave Kara a smile and reached over to grab the girl by the hand to shake it. She pulled Kara into a hug which almost caused Kara to stumble and land face first into Megan's magically endowed chest.

"You won me a bet."

Kara pulled away from Megan with a slightly shocked look on her face. Susan, Daphne, and Astoria all shook their heads as if they were questioning whether or not this was the time or the place. Megan did have a very loose sense of what was acceptable, from what Kara could gather on her first impression.

' _Her and Lois would get along great…and that might be scary.'_

"Bet?"

The gorgeous girl smiled at Kara. "Yeah, you won me a bet. I bet that Alia would find her Alpha outside of the Cult…er, I mean this wonderful world of magical people who in no way resemble a cult."

"Well, you're always subtle," Daphne said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Where are you from?"

Kara did not hesitate to go with the answer she had been prepared to give for a long time to the question Megan asked her. "I'm from Kansas."

"Oh!" Megan chimed in. "You're from Kansas in the United States. I'm actually going to the United States myself. I have my internship there…after the war, I need to get away from these people."

Alia smiled at Megan as the six girls situated themselves at the table.

"I think there are going to be a few people heading over to the States because it technically is a place to lie low under the radar," Megan said. "Still, I'll be leaving at the end of this week and will be starting my Internship over there on Monday. Gwenog told me to go for it."

"Yes, her sister, Gwenog Jones, the legendary Holyhead Harpy!" Astoria cried in a faux Announcer voice. "The one and only, the legendary…..OW!"

Daphne responded with a roll of her eye at her younger sister's antics along with an elbow to the stomach. Astoria just gave Daphne one of those sidelong smiles at her and was about ready to burst out into laughter.

"I'm becoming a reporter," Megan said.

"Oh?" Alia asked. "Well, maybe you and Kara's friend Lois should get together. Then again, the two of you might get into too much trouble together."

The budding reporter adopted a look of mock indignation as if she could not believe Alia thought she would get in trouble. "Oh, like you have room to talk?"

"I don't find trouble….."

Susan and Daphne filled in the blank when speaking in unison. "Trouble always finds you!"

The girls who were in the no all started laughing, and only paused their conversation when the waitress came to the table to take their orders.

"Food will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

One thing Alia enjoyed about the service in this place is that everything always came to the table on time. There was a service that could not be beaten.

"I heard from your Aunt that you're busy," Alia said to Susan.

The overworked witch just shook her head. "Busy, getting your certification for magical law is not as easy as it looks. I suppose I could have gone the easy way and backdoored my way into the Wizengamot due to my family connections. But we have enough purebloods on that council who don't understand how magical law works."

Daphne whistled and shook her head. "Isn't that the truth. It's going to be rough next few years. Say what you want about Voldemort's followers, but what's left isn't really promising either for the most part."

"There are some diamonds in the rough," Alia replied. "Most of those don't have the family connections needed. I feel sorry about Amy because she most certainly has her work cut out for her."

Kara could see judging by the somber expressions on the face of these girls.

"So Megan's becoming a reporter," Kara said. "And Susan is working at the Ministry, as a Ministry Legal Representative, right?"

"Yes," Susan said. "I think there aren't that many left, unfortunately. Andromeda Tonks is the best of them, and she can't represent everyone."

She took in this statement with a smile. "So, what are you two doing?"

"I'm getting my Potions mastery," Daphne said. "I hope to get the job teaching at Hogwarts."

"You want me to put in the good word with old Minnie Gee before I leave," Alia said.

Daphne snorted at McGongall's expression if she ever heard Alia of all people referring to her by that name. That was a name Sirius Black came up with during his years at Hogwarts, and Black informed Alia of it when telling her stories about her parent's time at Hogwarts.

"I think I can get in on my own merits," Daphne said. "I'm serious, I have a pretty good shot at being Potions Professor. Slughorn's not going to be around forever. They're going to need someone competent at the job after Snape…."

Daphne trailed off. Snape knew his shit, but that did not make him a very good teacher. He was not a people person. Hell, Snape would be the first to admit he was not a people person. A lot of his bitterness clouded his personality and he considered anyone who was not perfect at Potions to be an insult to the noble art.

"Mother always said if you can't say something nice about someone then don't say anything at all," Astoria offered. The two sisters exchanged one of those smiles to each other as if they were dealing with some kind of inside joke which flew over the heads of everyone else involved. "Oh, and I'm in my final year at Hogwarts…yes I'm going back. Need to get my NEWTs to become a Healer."

"We could use a few good Healers," Daphne said.

"I guess we're all trying to find our place in the world," Susan concluded.

The food was going to arrive at any minute. Susan turned her attention to Alia who sat next to Kara. The two of them held hands and leaned very close to each other.

"You're lucky to have her. And I mean that. I'm glad Alia found her place with her…even though we wonder what might have happened."

"So, I guess this is a farewell lunch," Megan said.

"Oh, there's no reason why any of you can't come to visit," Alia chimed in. "Well, I might see you, because we're going to be in the same country. And I know you're going to find trouble no matter what."

Megan threw her arms underneath her chest to draw attention to her bosom which stuck out like a sore thumb. She stuck out her lip as well with Alia leaning in to touch the top of her head a smile which brought laughter to Kara.

Kara could see what they were talking about having trying to find her place. It took her a while to find hers here on Earth after all she had been through.

* * *

Lunch proved to be very wonderful. Alia stepped on the edge of the beach in front of a property she received as part of her inheritance from Sirius. There were a few properties Alia received as a matter of fact. This property was a nice one given the nice view it gave to the water. Alia walked across the beach the sand caressing her bare feet. The feeling of the warmth underneath her nose made Alia smile.

Kara hovered down onto the beach. She wore a red tank top and a pair of panties. Her bare feet also caressed underneath the beach.

"So, what are you going to do with this place when you're gone?"

Alia turned to her wife and put a hand on Kara's cheek. She smiled and leaned in before giving Kara a very quick kiss on the lips and pulling away.

"I want to sell off some of those properties, but these is one of the three or four I want to keep. I might be back in the country, and this is a nice place to stay. Good view. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kara would have to concur with Alia's statement. The two women made their way back to the beach house. The cool air coming from this particular location blew as they moved closer to their primary destination.

"I've found something….or actually I'm working on something."

"Well, consider me interested."

The excited demeanor coming from the Girl of Steel resulted in Alia breaking out into a wide smile which continued to go from ear to ear. She moved into position and pulled out a large rune stone with markings on them. Kara's eyes drew to the markings in thinly veiled astonishment.

"I'm going to build this bad boy from the ground up," Alia said. "It's actually loosely based on a project my mother was working on before…before she was killed."

Kara sat down on the chair across from the table. She learned a little bit about magic here and there from various heroes on the field. She still felt herself to be a very big novice in the field of magic and everything along those lines.

"It's going to be an artificial construct of my mother."

"Oh!" Kara yelled. She almost tipped the table over in excitement. Alia looked at her with Kara shifting very nervously. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to…."

Alia reached over the table to give Kara an encouraging squeeze of her hand to show her that pretty much everything was okay. Kara threw back her head and relaxed with a sigh.

"It's just that it's a magical form of the Kryptonian Artificial Intelligence process. Only using these stones instead of crystals...I wonder if you can speed up the process by combining magic with technology."

The excited alien spot about a mile a minute and Alia had to reign her in to squeeze her hand. Kara was about ready to fire off different kinds of algorithms regarding on how she might make such a process work. Alia raised her eyebrow in very thinly veiled bemusement at her wife.

"Sorry, this just…it makes me excited."

"I understand," Alia said. "It can be pretty exciting, can't it?"

Kara thought that much went without saying. She looked at the runes and possibilities danced in her eyes.

"It's a shame that magic and technology are not a very good mix."

The wind outside continued to rage on. Kara could see Alia studying the project with intent and obviously, it seemed like she was working on this for a very long time.

"So, about your parents…they…."

"Yes, you heard a few things," Alia said. "And I'm surprised you didn't ask questions."

Kara grew sheepish at potentially opening up some old wounds. Alia did not retract her fingers from around Kara's for the slightest moment. The two girls just lingered and touched each other finger to finger.

"I don't mean to pry, but….."

One solid kiss from Alia silenced Kara's protests. Kara found her brain shutting down and the inability to concentrate becoming obvious thanks in part to Alia's magical mouth pressed over hers.

"I'll tell you everything I can…although parts of it, I still can't believe."

The cabinet flew open, two bottles of wine appeared on the table. Alia poured herself and Kara a glass.

"Trust me, it's necessary."

X-X-X

About seven bottles empty bottles of wine and one half full bottle of wine laid on the table. Kara tipped back her glass, eyes widened when drinking from the glass of wine.

"And all was well."

Kara reached over and wrapped her arms around Alia with a hug. The two stumbled to their feet so they could more properly hug each other. Alia enjoyed the feeling of the warmth of her lover's hands caressing the back of her neck which brought a smile to her face.

"Thanks, Luv," Alia said the second the two of them broke. "I'm pretty sure that you have a million questions."

Two girls who had been through enough explanation to fill seven books or maybe eight movies stood across the room. Kara brushed a strand of hair away from Alia's face.

"How do you stay sane after that?"

"Not easily," Alia admitted. "It might have been worse if I had been born male. I don't know why...but it could have been. My relatives hated me a whole lot, and my Uncle told me that my future was standing out on a street corner for as long as I can remember."

Kara's blood started to boil. Alia slipped her grip onto Kara's lower back to get her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Nice compared to what Marge, Vernon's bulldog of a sister, enjoyed."

A flash of glowing light appeared in Kara's eyes. Alia could tell her wife would like nothing better than to give the Dursleys a piece of her mind and perhaps chuck them into that Phantom Zone place as well.

"But, the past is the past. And the dead can't be punished. Whatever afterlife they got sent to, I hope it was bad for them."

Kara questioned Alia with one long gaze. Alia put a hand on Kara's cheek and brushed the hairs away with a smile crossing over her face.

"They died in a car accident when I was in my fifth year. It was poetic in some ways…."

Alia and Kara moved over and sat down on the bed. This conversation was both emotionally draining and somewhat liberating in some ways for Alia. You really did have to take the good with the bad in a situation like this.

"Most of the really serious problems are gone," Alia said. "Despite that, I don't think I can go back. Amy can only do so much, and there are still…people I'm happy to see the back of. My friends can find me, and fuck the rest."

"Sorry for…."

"No," Alia said. "Don't apologize for things that are out of your control. I did that for way too long and I regret every apology I've ever made."

Kara nodded and the two moved in for another kiss. The kiss proved to relieve Kara of her frustrations and there were many brought on by this story that Alia told her. Alia put her hand on the back of Kara's head and continued to guide the kiss towards its completion.

"You're my wife. You have a right to know everything. Even the bad shit."

She nodded in confirmation. Alia switched from a somber look to a bright smile. She squeezed Kara's shoulder to get the attention of her beautiful wife.

"So, do you want to see a magic trick?"

Kara wondered what Alia had in mind. She sensed something was going to go on soon. She just could not put her finger on what precisely was going on. She nodded in response.

A flash of light and Kara gasped when she found herself lying down on the bed and tied spread eagle. Her Supergirl costume was on her, only there had been a few modifications. The top stretched to the brink against her large breasts with nipples sticking through it. The transparency showed the outline of her arousal even more. The material on her skirt qualified as a little bit more than a belt. Her boots were replaced by thigh high stockings. Her cape was hooked to a choker device on her.

Alia wore a white lab coat in front of her and Kara could almost tell there might not have been not much else.

"Relax, Supergirl. You're going to enjoy this. And welcome to my secret underground lair!"

The villain laugh Alia gave was not too bad. Kara would have to give it an eight out of ten at the very least. There was room for improvement.

* * *

"Supergirl, welcome to my lair. You thought you're clever trying to foil my scheme to block out the sun. Well, I've got you now deep underneath the ground. And you're under these red solar lamps."

Kara's nipples hardened at the thought of this sexy mad scientist having her way with her young and willing body. Alia's hands cupped Kara's breasts and ran down to her flat stomach.

"Yes, you're not getting out of here anytime soon. You've foiled my plans for the last time. I'm going to turn you into my very willing bed pet now, Supergirl! I've already taken the liberty of removing your panties. You won't be needing them when you're in my servitude."

Supergirl looked up with defiance as she struggled against the ropes. The more the ropes ground against her, the more aroused she became.

"You want to be my pet, don't you?"

Kara frantically shook her head.

"Don't lie to me, Supergirl."

Two warm fingers pushed against Kara's scorching slit. The arousal spilled out around Alia's fingers. She slipped a single finger inside.

"I can feel how aroused you are. You're a kinky little alien, aren't you? You think you can fool me. You think you can deny me from taking what is rightfully mine?"

Kara responded by shaking her head. She tried not to react to these fingers pressed inside of her. It was becoming increasingly hard not to react to her touch.

"I'm sure you're wondering whether or not your little super friends are coming to save you. I've rerouted the signal to your communicator to the other side of the world. So even if they did come and track you, there would be no easy way out."

Alia undid her lab coat to reveal some slinky green lingerie which matched her eyes. The material of the lingerie just covered Alia's sizeable bosom and at the crotch, a large black phallus stuck to it.

"So, Supergirl, time for you to worship your new mistress.

The ball gag came out of Supergirl's mouth. She opened her mouth in protest. The diabolical Doctor Evans grabbed the Girl of Steel by the hair. Kara looked up into the phallus which pushed against her lips. She opened her mouth to protest the intrusion.

"You're going to enjoy it. Just as much as I'm going to enjoy these perfect lips wrapped around my big cock. Give it a nice big suck, Supergirl."

The Girl of Steel felt the hard cock enter her mouth. Alia grabbed the Kryptonian survivor by the head and face-fucked her. Her eyes watered with the repeated and very forceful intrusions into the back of her throat. Alia buried her cock inside and made her choke on it.

The loud sounds of those lips popping around her made Alia excited. She rubbed herself to increase the arousal. The synthetic cock she pushed between Kara's lips started to collect juices. Alia pumped her rod inside of Kara's warm and tight throat.

"Oh, you're going to make me cum. Your tight mouth feels so good. So good, Supergirl! I enjoy fucking your nice little super tight mouth!"

Kara moaned and breathed the deeper Alia's hard cock penetrated her mouth. She grabbed the back of the Girl of Steel's head and finished pushing this big cock into her tight mouth. Alia pulled back and slammed herself into Kara's mouth one more time.

The woman pulled away from Kara's warm mouth. Alia reached down and pulled her shirt up. She made sure to leave the Supergirl symbol in prominence before reaching in and squeezing Kara's breasts. Alia pressed nipple to nipple with Kara and aggressively kissed her.

Sharp nails dug into Kara's cheek the deeper Alia's tongue pushed in and out. Alia mapped out a course between Kara's wet mouth. The blue-eyed blonde temptress sucked Alia's tongue and responded to her strokes with a moan coming from the back of her throat.

"You're enjoying this."

Alia touched Kara between her legs. Her pussy was overheated with arousal. Alia manipulated her soft folds and went down to eat her pussy.

"You want my nice evil tongue in your heroic little pussy. Don't you? Don't you want this slut to lick your cunt out?"

Kara nodded in response. Alia pulled down her top to show Kara her large breasts. The two orbs smacked the Maid of Might directly in the face. Alia tightened her grip on the back of Kara's head and guided her mouth towards the gorgeously round breast. One nipple stuck out for Alia to latch onto and suck like there was no tomorrow.

"You're going to suck my nipple. Worship it. Show how devoted you are to your mistress with your perfect little mouth. Only then will I lick your little cunt dry."

The accommodating girl pushed her mouth forward. Alia guided Kara's affections into her chest. The beautiful face of the girl buried between her breasts. The deeper Kara dove into Alia's tits, the more pleasure built through the witch's body. Alia thought about releasing Kara's arms and legs for more fun.

"No. You haven't earned it yet."

Kara wanted to earn what little reward Alia was going to give her. She sucked on the engorged nipple. Kara almost thought she might have drawn milk or some other magical fluid from it if she sucked hard enough. Her mouth nursed on Alia's nipple to try and draw pleasure from her.

The devious mad scientist threw back her head the further Kara pushed herself inside of Alia's chest. Alia pressed Kara further in to exert more control. Her breasts became the new home for the face of Supergirl.

"You've earned your reward."

Alia slid back to give Kara plenty of room to breath. She kissed the girl with another gesture of force. Kara obediently opened her mouth for Alia to slide her tongue around inside of the Girl of Steel's lips. Kara drew breath the second Alia detached herself.

Three talented magical fingers journeyed down the front of Kara's body. They reached her perfect pussy and pressed inside. The heat rose from Kara's moist center the deeper Alia planted inside of them. Alia pretty much dragged Kara's arousal off of her.

Alia popped three of her fingers inside of Kara's sticky snatch. The Girl of Steel thrust her hips up and down to receive the intrusion. The moment Alia prepared Kara was when she struck.

The tongue found its way inside of Kara. It buried deep down into her smoldering hot core. The Girl of Steel rose up and dropped down in rapid fire motions. Her hips bumped up and down against Alia. The tongue extended and started to encircle her.

"Sweet Merciful Rao!"

Alia's vibrating and hissing tongue left a steady mark on Kara the deeper she pushed into her. The deeper she went into Kara, the further Kara thrashed her hips up off of the bed. Alia pretty much had Kara in a position where she could fulfill her most devious desires.

"Mmm, so good."

She finished eating Kara out and making her feel so good. Alia pulled away from Kara and left her in a state where she was half-fulfilled and half frustrated. Alia climbed up over the bed and cupped her hands around Kara's face. Kara looked up into Alia's eyes and gasped.

Alia nibbled on Kara's neck to increase her arousal. The brunette temptress retained her ability to suck on Kara's neck.

"Just a reminder you're mine."

Another reminder came in in the form of the large magical phallus hanging from Alia's crotch. She pushed into Kara and speared deep inside of her. The two combined together with their juices spilling. The sound of Alia entering and sliding out of Kara's squishing pussy brought their beautiful dance together.

Kara planted her hips up to a certain point with Alia rising up and dropping down. She repeated her actions with a fluid and fast motion. The Girl of Steel's head hung back with her eyes simply glazed over. She was going to receive more pleasure than ever before.

"Cum for me, Supergirl. Cum for your new Mistress."

Alia ceased her affections just seconds before Kara was going to cum for her.

"No, beg your new Mistress to let you to cum."

"Please!" Kara yelled. "Let me cum!"

"Go ahead."

The two words triggered Kara's base instincts and made her explode with her juices lubricating Alia. Alia pushed down into Kara and speared her center. The repeated actions between the two of them only made Kara's desire to please increase. Their bodies melted together with each other.

Alia found herself peaking at Kara's sexy body squirming in her restraints underneath her. Her breasts rubbed against Kara's. The friction of their two sexy bodies molding together felt good.

"Your sweet whimpers as you long to cum make this night feel perfect my Superpet. Squirm underneath me. Cream yourself for me! Make my cock wet and ready to push into that tight twat."

"OOOH!"

Kara came one more time. Her hips vibrated underneath Alia's intrusion. The Last Daughter of Krypton's mind went on a wild right.

"No one can make you feel this good."

That part was true regardless of what the circumstances was. Kara's muscle contractions tightened around Alia's cock as it pushed into her body. The two of them joined each other on a constant basis.

"One more time. Cum for me, Superpet. Cum for me."

"Yes, Mistress! Thank you, Mistress! Thank you for letting me cum, Mistress. I'm your….I'm perfect for you."

Kara's cunt gushed underneath Alia's intrusion. Alia pushed into her and rose out of her. Their hips crashed together the further Alia penetrated Kara. She never thought there would be a moment like this in her life.

The two women came together with Alia spilling her juices within Kara. Their bodies burned together as their orgasms flew all the way to the finish line. Kara succumbed deeper and deeper to Alia's affections. The magic in the air dug deep into Kara's being and stimulated her nerve endings.

"Good. You're good. You're perfect."

Alia nibbled on Kara's ear and pulled away from her. She surveyed Kara's cum soaked pussy and still twitching body still snapped against the bed in restraints.

"Absolutely perfect."

A single taste of their combined juices only served to inspire Alia to new heights of planned debauchery as opposed to slowing down for this evening. One glimpse of Kara's expression after the moment of cunt munching showed her feeling was mutual.

* * *

**To Be Continued on August 11** **th** **, 2017**


	7. Clear Days

**Chapter Seven: Clear Days**

* * *

The bright sunshine came out to light up the entire beach around them. Alia's bright ray of sunshine stepped in right next to her. She slipped into a nice red bikini which fit into her tanned frame very nicely. It exposed a heavy amount of cleavage, her flat stomach, nice shapely hips, and long legs. Kara pressed her bare feet across the beach. Her hair flipped against her face and she wore a pair of sunglasses.

Alia stepped onto the beach dressed in a black bikini top which could barely contain her bouncing breasts and also a nice black bikini bottom which greedily clung to her skin. The black haired woman held a picnic basket with a blanket on top of it. She put the blanket on the top of the beach.

"I think I've hit my growth spurt since I wore this bikini last," Alia admitted.

Kara took a few seconds to admire the view of Alia's breasts straining to break through the top of the breast. The only thing holding up that material together was sheer faith itself.

"I've noticed."

It was hard not to notice when Alia's proof her magical prowess stuck out like at this particular level. She dropped down onto the blanket after it had been set up. Kara dropped down next to her and rested her head against Alia's chest. An arm wrapped around Alia as she pressed in tight against her chest.

"It's a beautiful view," Kara said.

She looked out with a lazy smile on her face. The waves crashed through the water and the sounds of birds twittering elsewhere in the beach put Kara in a state of complete relaxation. Her body pressing against Alia's ample chest did a pretty excellent job in relaxing her just as much as well.

"Always is," Alia commented.

She pressed her lips firmly on the top of Kara's head and gave her a nice little kiss to the top of it. She pulled away from Kara and positioned her arm around the blonde.

"Of course, the beach could get old if we go out on it every day. But it's a nice change of pace."

Kara could not help and turn around to grin at her wife. "Well, honey, it's why they call it a vacation home. It wouldn't be a vacation if we were here every single day, now would it?"

Alia conceded Kara's statement to be one hundred percent true. A sound of a phone ringing could be heard. Alia raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Your cell phone still works?" Alia asked.

"It should given how much I had to pay for the thing," Kara said. "Ah, I figured about as much."

The high concentration of magic in the air in this area caused reception of many objects to be lost. Alia found herself very surprised to see a cell phone of all things was able to pick up a call. Kara moved in to answer the phone and pressed it to the edge of her ear.

"Hey, Babs, how are you doing?"

The voice of Barbara Gordon came in over the phone. "I'm fine…where are you?"

"Technically I'm on my honeymoon right now," Kara said. "You're not having any problems, are you? There's nothing I have to deal with, is it?"

"Honeymoon!" Barbara exclaimed. "Well….that's…well, that's interesting. I didn't believe it at first. I heard it from Lucy Lane when I swung by to check on things. You know how Lucy is when…well you never know if she's telling the truth or not. Or she just imagined something when she had a few too many drinks or….indulged in something that her father would be unhappy about."

"Lucy does love her brownies," Kara admitted.

Both of them snickered at the inside joke. Kara pushed herself against Alia and made sure the phone pressed to the side of her ear.

"So, what's the full name of your new spouse?"

Kara wished Barbara could see the very stern look she gave. It would be something which might even put Batman's glare of death to utter shame. "I really hope you're not taking a page out of your mentor's playbook and planning to run a background check on her."

"Well, no, okay, maybe," Barbara said sheepishly. "I still would like to meet your lovely bride if you don't mind. So, let me know when you get back to from your honeymoon? The usual gang can do lunch."

"Yeah, I just met her friends, and I'm sure Alia would like to meet all of mine," Kara said.

"Of course, I would," Alia said with a smile. "Tell, Barbara I'm happy to meet her and answer any question she might have about me within reason."

"You heard that didn't you?" Kara asked. "Her name is Hailey Evans if you wanted to know. I'm not sure how much luck you're going to find digging up background information about her though. She does have an interesting story from what she was able to tell me….and she hasn't lied, but admitted there are some things she can't tell me because they can't be fully explained."

"Wow, you got all that out in one breath," Barbara said. "What is she a spy or something for some super secret government agency?"

Kara did not miss a beat when answering Barbara's question. "Not for a few weeks….talk to you later."

"Yeah, I got to go, just got a beacon for help," Barbara said. "Talk to you later."

The phone hung up and Alia smiled when looking at the phone. It had a sleeker design than what she was used to from a cell phone. The design was not the element which caught Alia's attention the most even though it looked pretty nice. The element which caught her attention the most was the fact it was able to receive calls even though mass areas of magic.

"It's the new Red Sun Maximum from Starrwave," Kara said. "It was invented by Karen Starr, to be a cell phone which never has a dropped call, never has a missed signal, even under the most extraordinary circumstances."

"And apparently she can make sure the calls go through magic," Alia said.

"Yeah, she can apparently," Kara said.

"I'd really like to meet with her and pick her brain," Alia said. "She might be able to help me with a couple of projects of my own….it's….well I think she would be a very valuable person to talk to and get some feedback from as I move forward."

"Good luck in talking to her," Kara said. "She's a very hard person to…."

A flash of light interrupted Kara in mid-sentence. She half jumped up in surprise to see a short green skinned woman dressed like a secretary. She had been surrounded by two other green skinned females. Kara had been shocked by their arrival which was very sudden and very unexpected.

"Princess Sersi, this is Kara, my new wife," Alia said. "Kara, this is Princess Sersi of the Goblin Nation and her two assistants. They help regulate the trade of all of the gold through magical Britain and into Europe. They run the only bank."

The Princess of the goblins gave Kara a respectful bow.

"A pleasure to meet you. And as promised as per the terms of our deal, here is the information you needed."

Three neatly done folders worth of information traded hands between the goblin princess and the Girl-Who-Lived. She trusted the goblins were efficient enough to get her everything she needed. She double-checked everything briefly and smiled at the goblins.

"Thank you."

The Princess of the goblins gave a grin which most humans would be absolutely terrified to be on the wrong end of. She was attractive, and at the same time very malicious. "No, thank you. Because of your help, we have the ICW by the balls and they have no choice but to negotiate a new trade deal. Or they can set up their own bank and do all of the work on their own."

The goblins laughed and then bowed before disappearing. Kara turned to Alia with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story?"

The Girl of Steel leaned back and shook her head. "I'm beginning to think that's a trend with you."

* * *

Susan staggered out of the room after an intense three-hour examination. She only moved through the first level and there were several more tests to go. Her aunt warned her about this, but Susan refused to back down from a little hard work.

' _They sorted me into Hufflepuff for a reason,'_ Susan thought to herself.

A familiar and friendly face popped around the corner and Susan smiled at the figure as she walked into position.

"Hey, Alia!" Susan called with a smile popping over her face. "And Kara, it's good to see you."

"We're just going up to see your aunt," Alia said. "I've made my decision."

Susan nodded in understanding. "We can go home together."

They made their way up the hallway to the Minister of Magic's office. They moved through the archway which scanned them for any deception. If they were under the influence of any spells or they had been Polyjuiced imposters, they would know it.

This little feature recently had been built into the Ministry. It astonished Alia it took this long for such a common sense feature to put implemented into place.

' _Then again, common sense is an oxymoron, magic or not.'_

"Alia, Kara, and Susan, do you think you can all sit down?"

Susan realized as tired and worn down from the exams she felt, she did not really have a fraction of the work her aunt did. Amelia refused to complain about it to anyone. She knew what was at stake the minute she got the job. It had to take a truly dedication person to right the ship back on track after it had been knocked off course.

"I've thought about your proposal," Alia said. Amelia motioned for Alia to continue. "And it's very interesting because according to the International Confederation of Wizards, America….not just the States, but North America and South America, and really anyone other than Europe, is a non-entity. And it's been a long-standing policy to ignore anyone who is not in that little club. Am I not wrong?"

Amelia took a sip of her tea. None of the girls would have been surprised if Amelia had put something a bit stronger in the tea.

"Yes, but it's time for us to all stand together and prepare for the new world. There is going to come a day where I won't be a Minister of Magic. I'll be an Ambassador for the Magical People of Great Britain. The veil of secrecy degrades more with each passing year. It's a miracle Riddle's campaign did not destroy it. Memory charms are just a short-term fix."

Another sip of the tea continued with Amelia finishing it up with a couple of more gulps.

"It's time for us to live together. We'll return to the days where non-magical hunted us and we hunted them. I intend within the next year to extend the hand to the Non-Magical branch of the British government, and start becoming more transparent in what we're doing."

Alia thought about bringing up a very interesting point. It turned out that Susan was one step ahead of her on the point making.

"The ICW won't like it."

"No," Amelia admitted. "They won't. Which is why I think that my next goal is one which isn't going to make me many friends. Magical Britain will withdraw from the International Confederation of Wizards."

ICW pushed for a couple of laws which Amelia detested on sheer principle. One of them was the magical heritage act where purebloods from various countries in the ICW would be matched to strengthen the old families in those countries. Britain would be the center of it. And they wanted more relaxed borders, with magical citizens being free to move from country to country without any fear of being fined or arrested.

"That's bold," Alia said.

"It is," Amelia said. "And the ICW may back peddle on their stances. They're trying to double-down on keeping the veil intact and clamping down on the rights of the old families. They are alienating first-generation magical users. One of them could push back in time. But, if we speak out against it, we'll lead the way. They've always followed us."

Amelia drank from the cup of tea.

"Are you going to take the job?" Amelia asked. "Let me worry about matters at home. This is one problem the Girl-Who-Lived can't fix."

"I'm only leaving because I know there's a competent and able Minister at the helm," Alia said. "And because, I think that I can do more good elsewhere….so how do I get in touch with the DEO to start my work?"

Amelia was prompted and swift at answering Alia's question. "They will be in touch with you soon enough, don't worry."

The Minister of Magic rose to her feet and gave Alia a smile.

"Thank you for all of what you've done for us over the years and all you sacrificed to take down Riddle. I know nothing can ever repay the losses you suffered. The only thing I need to tell you is to thank you."

It was the first time someone thanked Alia outright and she appreciated it even though the thanks came too little and too late.

* * *

Starrwave sat in the heart of Metropolis. The office building looked quite ordinary on the outside. It had many floors and also a nice rooftop which overlooked all of Metropolis. Anyone standing on the rooftop could see the globe halfway across the city of the legendary Daily Planet office building.

Karen Starr leaned back in her office chair. She took some calls and read some reports. It was the standard day in the life of the CEO of one the biggest tech companies in all of America. They all raved about the Red Sun's latest model. They could not keep them on store shelves.

One almost struggled to see past Karen's no-nonsense attitude to the beautiful demeanor underneath. She dressed conservatively in the office with a blouse covering all which needed to be covered and a skirt extending down far past her knees. It was difficult to hide her immense chest which was well known through her other identity.

A knock on the door caused Karen to look up from the latest profit reports.

"Come in."

A dark haired woman dressed in business attire stepped in. She pinned her hair back along with her glasses. The woman held a newspaper clipping in one hand and approached the desk.

"Helena, hi."

Karen Starr and Helena Wayne had been through a lot together. They were the only two survivors of an Earth which had been long lost through a great Crisis. There had been several over the years which reshaped the multi-verse and merged several elements of several different worlds together.

Both women embraced. Helena pulled away from Karen and gave her a long and very searching look.

"You didn't forget our meeting, did you?"

Karen just smiled and responded with a shake of her head when giving Helena a grin.

"No, I didn't forget. I would never forget a meeting with you."

Helena gave her usual stoic look. "I'm sure you've heard the news…there's a new heroine in town and Supergirl's back in action."

"Good for her," Karen said.

Karen had a very rocky relationship with her alternate, and younger counterpart. They managed to bond over the past couple of months over the death of a mutual loved one. It really was a shame it took a tragedy to make two highly strong women get over themselves.

"Who is she?"

Helena consulted the paper for a couple of seconds before she returned to the conversation with her friend. "They're calling her the Hooded Dragon. It looks like the heroics were not planned. The Hooded Dragon, Supergirl, and the new Flash, they all joined forces to stop Mirror Master according to this paper."

"Hmm, interesting," Karen said. "I'm not sure Hooded Dragon was not the name that I would have chosen."

"Like I said, it was mostly off of the cuff. She was pretty spontaneous for what she did."

Those statements did prove to be true. Karen took a moment to get her thoughts in order. They had been all over the map today.

Helena sensed her friend's discomfort and obvious agitation over something. She put a hand on Helena's shoulder. "So, Coffee?"

"I might as well. I'm not having any luck with the power generator. There's just something missing that I'm not getting."

"Maybe you need a fresh perspective?"

Karen conceded those words were very true on Helena's part. She did need a very fresh perspective on many things including the power generator. She allowed Helena to steer her out of the room and the two of them made their way to coffee.

"I think you've been working too hard."

She could have burst out into laughter. This particular statement coming from someone like Helena Wayne was very, very rich indeed. She could not help, but crack her face into one of the more obvious grins possible.

"You don't say?"

* * *

Their vacation ended and Alia and Kara stepped out into a café in downtown Metropolis. A redhead woman with bright blue eyes dressed in a black tank top and shorts smiled. She wore a pair of glasses which rested firmly on the bridge of her nose. Her face broke out into a grin.

"Finally!" Barbara cheered after a moment. "Kara, it's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Babs," Kara said. "And this is Alia, my wife…who I'm sure you haven't been doing an extensive search for."

Barbara grinned when turning to Alia with a playful smile. "Oh, there's nothing yet. But I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Hey, you have Kara's best interests in mind, I think we can both appreciate that," Alia said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The redhead moved in to hug the dark-haired witch. They moved across the table to see Jesse standing there. She gave a smile and a wave towards Alia and Kara as the two of them prepared to settle down for lunch with the others. Two more joined them at the time. One was a very athletic dark haired woman dressed in a red tank top which showed an ample amount of cleavage. She had a pair of tight shorts on showing her legs. Another was a slender blonde woman with firm breasts and a flat stomach. She wore jean shorts as well which showed off her nice legs.

"Courtney Whitmore," Kara said pointing to the blonde. She pointed towards the dark-haired woman. "And Donna Troy…this is Alia, I'm sure Jesse or Barbara might have given you the heads up."

"Yeah, she did," Donna said. "Hello, Alia, it's nice to meet you."

The two smiled and Courtney moved in to greet Alia just the same. "Yes, likewise, it's very nice to meet you. I'm surprised someone was able to tie down Kara long enough to put a ring on her."

The entire table laughed at the scowl on Kara's face. Alia even looked somewhat amused.

"Well some of us grow up," Kara said. "And others, they just merely get older."

This caused Courtney to shake her head and act like she had been mortally wounded by some stabbing attack. Donna smiled at the young couple. They seemed very happy together.

"To be fair, I wasn't going to Vegas expecting to be married. It was just one of those things that just happened. But, hey, it worked out for the best."

"I'll say it did," Courtney said.

"You could be a little more subtle at staring at my wife's cleavage as well…and you too Donna."

Kara did not seem too mad, but she could not at the same time resist taking a shot at two of her best friends. Barbara rolled her head a few seconds.

"Busted."

"What?" Donna asked. "We can't appreciate great art. That seems wrong."

Alia just smiled at the other girls. Kara did keep some very attractive company. She did have a couple of questions to ask though.

"Are you all like Kara and Jesse?" Alia asked.

"Well, no one is quite like Kara or Jesse for that matter," Courtney chimed in. "They are their own little unique snowflake…oh, you mean…you….you know?"

Alia answered with a brisk nod and a smile to match. Barbara turned a fraction of an inch towards Kara to face her. "I'm surprised…well actually I shouldn't be surprised, but I'm surprised she…she knows about you."

"Well, duh," Kara said. "It's a pretty big secret to keep from your spouse you know. And I know your mentor would try if someone actually snapped a ring on him."

"If Batman got married, would that be considered bigamy?" Courtney wondered. "Because you know he's happily married to crime fighting?"

Barbara just turned her head and shrugged. She doubted that either Batman or Bruce Wayne, for that matter, would ever allow someone to tie him back down for too long. The redhead rolled her head back a couple of inches and dropped her palms onto the table.

"Seems that way."

"So, Supergirl is back in action," Courtney said. "I wonder if that means the Justice League is back in business."

Kara noticed the hopeful look dancing in Courtney's eyes. She really hated to extinguish it because of there being a very happy expression from her. She looked back towards Alia who responded with a very slight shrug. Kara was pretty much in this situation on her own.

"You know, I don't really know there. The League…well that's very complicated. We all agreed we would break up. It would just be building a foundation of false hope for people if we got them back together. Everyone went back to their separate cities and….really, I don't know the future. I don't think I'm in the right place in my life to deal with the Justice League."

Kara's hand slipped underneath the table and Alia grabbed her by the hand. Courtney fell back in disappointed. They knew if Supergirl gave an endorsement, the League might have a chance of returning from the ashes. She worked well enough as a hero on her own, but Courtney missed having a couple dozen heroes she could count on with one single communication on the other end.

"So how is everyone doing in school?"

Jesse was quick at many things and she was also quick at detecting a very uncomfortable subject being raised. Barbara turned around at the table and gave Jesse one of those knowing smiles.

"Are you going for your fourth doctorate already?"

"Fifth, actually, but by this point, it's just showing off," Jesse said. "All things considered, it gives me something to do when…."

Jesse never got a chance to finish her sentence. Her communicator started to blip and buzz a little bit.

"Got to run. There's something urgent going on at STAR Labs!"

The speedster sped off in the other direction which left Courtney to groan at the table. She turned to the other girls at the table with a sigh. She spoke the statement pretty much all who were in the know thought.

"Hopefully, they didn't get broken into again."

* * *

A dark haired woman dressed in prison attire walked down the hallway with several guards on either side. The inmates watched her as she had moved into the prison. Had she not looked so unkempt and angry as well, she might have been an attractive woman. The prominent scowl fixed upon her face.

"Man, I tell you what, Captain Cold used to be a real legend here. Too bad his sister doesn't have the same snap he does. She got punked out by a third-string speedster."

Lisa Snart struggled not to say anything. It was very tempting to lash out and attack them.

"Oh, she lost to the Faux-Flash. Her brother must be disappointed wherever he is right now."

"Yeah, and you punks wouldn't be talking to him like that," Lisa said. "And you wouldn't be talking to me like that…."

"Get back in line," the guard warned her.

Lisa shook her head. She wanted to get her hands on that nobody speedster who foiled her bank robbery and put her in prison. The lights in the prison started to flicker above her head.

' _And they have me in this cheap prison where it looks like the electricity is about ready to…SHIT!'_

A loud explosion came from the wall on the other side as the lights went out. The guards noticed something moving through the shadows at them. The prisoners all screamed when they barely caught a glimpse of what went through the prison.

The blur grabbed Lisa and pulled her through a warp. They disappeared into the night just as the lights went back on.

The guards stood without any sign of Lisa Snart or the mysterious force that appeared and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**To Be Continued on August 15** **th** **, 2017.**


	8. A Rogue Reunion Part One

There's a poll on my blog every week where you can vote for whatever your favorite chapter is. Go to the Page of Very Important Links and scroll down to the Chapter of the Week Poll if you want to vote. And enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Rogue Reunion Part One**

* * *

Jesse sped all the way back to Central City at the speed of light. She moved through the entrance of Star Labs and took a deep breath. The moment she popped in in a flash in front of the computer is where Caitlin was busy at work trying to look at the security footage.

"So, what's the deal here?"

Caitlin took a moment to collect her bearings before addressing Jesse. "You're both not going to believe it and not going to like it. Lisa Snart has been busted out of Iron Heights."

The speedster could have thrown her hands into the air in absolute frustration. She nearly screamed to the heavens after what she heard. To be perfectly honest, Jesse knew that the rogues constantly escaped from prison. The Golden Glider, the sister of Captain Cold, was persistent and stayed a couple of steps ahead of Jesse mentally for a couple of months until Jesse caught up to her robbing a bank of all places.

Old habits died hard for a lot of people. And certain obsessions ran in the family. The Snarts were always obsessed with the big score. Leonard especially during his days as Captain Cold, even though Jesse did not fight him directly that much, given she had been relatively new to the game as he was about ready to bow out.

"How did she break out?" Jesse asked.

The brunette scientist bit down on her lip and kept plowing through the information on the computer. She accessed the security footage. Said security footage baffled her to a very large extent. Caitlin chewed on her tongue for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, I think...I think I might got this one," Caitlin said. "You're going to have to work with me for a minute, but I think I've got it."

Jesse waited about as patiently as ever for the answer. She tapped her foot on the ground repeatedly as Jesse often did. She viewed the security footage. The lights went out and something appeared from the shadows. The light blasted through and showed an image of something in the shadows.

"Do you think that you could slow it down?"

The answer was about along the lines of one Jesse expected and one that a small part of her did fear. "It is slowed down, unfortunately."

Caitlin rewound the footage and replayed it again. The lights were on, then the lights were off. Someone grabbed Lisa Snart and dragged her through the portal. Jesse came to a startling realization of what they were dealing with. And what they were dealing with was another rogue speedster.

"Great, not again," Jesse said. "Why do eighty percent of speedsters we meet turn out to be vengeful dickheads with a God complex?"

"Luck, I guess," Caitlin said dryly. "But, to be fair, I'm not sure if this is a new threat, an old one, or what. It could be the nineteenth coming of Thawne for all we go. His speed remnants have popped up before to cause us a great deal of trouble and….."

Those words faded from Caitlin just in time to see a blipping come off. When it rained, it poured, especially when it rained in Central City.

"The First Bank of Central City," Caitlin said. "There's trouble there."

"Don't worry, I'll be there…quick."

Jesse suited up and moved off into Central City. This was the same bank where Lisa Snart tried to rob a few months back which ended up putting her in the same place which she escaped. The guards laid out on the ground while Jesse passed them.

A buxom blonde female dressed in black leather with a gorgeous face, currently contorted in a superior snarl, stepped in. Jesse recognized her as Rosa Dillon, better known as the Top. And she was the partner of the Mirror Master, someone who Jesse just recently put away for a very long time.

"It looks like you dropped some dead weight. Oh wait, I put your partner in prison."

The Top turned towards Jesse with those eyes burning into her.

"Great, it's the Baby Flash."

Jesse brushed off this insult from the rogue. It had been something which she heard so many times Jesse really could not have cared at this particular point. Rosa lifted a hand and directed those powers towards Jesse. Jesse felt the entire world shift around here.

The speedster put her hand down on the ground and vibrated it through. It turned the tables on Rosa and resulted in the Top dropping down to the ground. Jesse moved to restrain her. Rosa tried to pull a knife on her. Jesse blocked the knife and flipped Rosa head over heels down to the ground.

The woman bounced back up and prepared to direct her powers. Jesse was right behind her and tripped up Rosa. She bound her wrists together.

"Still one trick, I see, Dillon. It's a good trick, but you're not quick e…."

Those words came back to bite Jesse when something struck her in the back of the head and dropped her down to the ground. Jesse collapsed to her hands and knees. She struggled in vain to try and lift herself up to a standing position. Something zipped on by at the speed of light and directed the full force of an attack to Jesse to drop her onto her body. Jesse struggled one more time to get up only to come face to face with a speedster.

"You!"

A ghost from Jesse's past flickered. The speedster caught Jesse in a nerve hold and forced her down onto the ground. The speedster turned to Top.

"Two down, one more to go."

She scooped up Rosa Dillon in her arms and sped in the other direction. Jesse rolled over and clutched her ribs. She had been rattled good and the speedster had been long gone with her second rogue.

"Jesse?" Caitlin's concerned voice asked. "Are you there? Your vitals spiked for a minute and then they went back to normal."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jesse said. "But, you're not going to believe this."

* * *

Kara thought about moving to Metropolis before settling in on the West Coast. She did grow to love this city, to be honest, but after the death of her cousin, there were too many bad memories there. Kara and Alia walked around the city. Kara noticed Alia's full attention locked on a penthouse off to the side of them.

"You have your sights set on that?" Kara asked. "I don't know, it's pretty expensive."

Alia took a moment to put her hand on Kara's. The two interlocked fingers with Alia smiling. She knew that Kara had her reservations about living in Metropolis. Alia thought they could pass over time. There were still a lot of people in this city who held hope that Supergirl would be here after her return.

"I know it seems like a bit much," Alia said. "Trust me, it would be a nice place for us to live. We're just going to keep our options open. We don't have to buy it or move here. We can stay on the West Coast or go to Central City or maybe Gotham…."

Kara pulled a very obvious face at living in Gotham City. It might have been an interesting enough place to go there and visit friends. Barbara mentioned constantly how much living in Gotham was kind of an acquired taste to be perfectly honest.

"Okay, maybe not Gotham but still….."

Lois moved across the street from a café. She had a notepad in her hand which she quickly pushed back into her handbag. Alia noticed a sense of keen disappointment in Lois's face as if she ran across something which she did not fully and completely appreciate.

"Hey," Lois said.

"Hey," Kara said. "How are you doing?"

"Surprised to see you're back in Metropolis," Lois said. "And looking at Morgan Edge's former penthouse."

Edge had been sent up the river where he died in prison. Intergang had been fractured the second he went to prison and was a shell of its former self. Bruno Mannheim mysteriously disappearing also put a dent in the operations of Intergang.

"Well, we're just keeping our options open," Kara said. "How are you?"

"My source claimed he had something on a story he was working on," Lois said. "But, I think that he's only spewing a little bit of hot air and a whole of BS."

Lois had been tracking down this particular story for several months. Rumors had it there were a couple of Metropolis city officials who were skimming some money off of the top and using it to fund some drug operation. It sounded like Gotham City level stuff to be perfectly honest. Lois could not find any proof and any journalist worth their salt found some kind of proof.

Kara gave her friend an encouraging smile. "If there's something to break, you're going to be the one to break it. I mean, you're Lois Lane….you're someone who is going to break something if there's something to break."

"Yeah," Lois said. "And hey, I covered the return of Supergirl. Even if it is just a one-time thing…and the newest heroine on the street."

Both girls sensed a bit of discontent in Lois's tone when she was talking about this hero.

"I mean, I guess I'm a bit bitter she already had a name picked out. Even though, it just seemed like it was something that she said off of the cuff. Hooded Dragon, well that's not exactly the most inspired name imaginable, you know what I mean."

"We know," Alia confirmed. "We know."

It might not have been the best day but it was a step up from the Girl-Who-Lived. That was all which mattered to Alia.

"I mean, the Dragon would have good enough, simple, rolled off the tongue, and she has that entire fire thing going on," Lois said. "Of course, it the Green Arrow ran around for a couple of years as the Hood, then the Arrow, and then the Green Arrow. Arrow's good, I think adding a second word. I mean Batman, Flash, Super….."

Lois trailed off at that particular statement. She might have said a bit too much there. And really, she obsessed a lot about that.

"So, are you looking to move back to Metropolis?" Lois asked. "Are you trying to ditch Lucy? Because I don't think that's going to work. If the time I tried to mail her to Afghanistan when we were kids didn't work, that's not going to work either."

Kara smiled and shook her head.

"We're not ditching Lucy, but three can be a crowd and the apartment is a bit too constrained for all of us….maybe we can find a place for Lucy here. That way, she can come to a visit you all of the time."

Barely contained laughter slipped out of Alia at the expression on Lois's face. She looked very constrained when locking her eyes onto Kara.

"What did I do to you to deserve this?"

This particular conversation would have to wait to continue. Lois reached in to answer her cell phone which had a text message on it. Lois frowned when looking over the phone.

"Problem?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I'll say…the Golden Glider has escaped."

One could almost see Lois's face contort into a face like she had been forced to eat rancid pudding. Golden Glider hit her pet peeve of adding a color to a name. Granted, villains, she doubted they cared that much. And Flash had a lot of rogues which were hit and miss in the name department, but that did not stop them from making out with a lot of money.

"Golden Glider has been broken out, and the Top, she's been nabbed as well," Lois said. "Oh, come on, not another Speedster. I swear, the Flash spends have of her time dealing with evil speedsters. What is it about gaining these powers which makes about eighty percent of all speedsters be vengeful dickheads with a God complex?"

' _It might be a good idea if we go check up on Jesse,'_ Kara thought more to herself.

' _Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,'_ Alia thought.

Kara paused and she had been surprised at hearing Alia's voice inside of her head. It had made Kara wonder if she had finally because of the pressure had been driven completely insane.

' _That was my voice you heard,'_ Alia said. _'That's rare, but it happens. It normally doesn't happen unless couples have been married for years. But, people don't normally survive the Killing Curse or ward off Dementors."_

"We better head to Central City," Kara said.

"Oh, I understand," Lois said. "And I've got to be going as well. This story's not going to file itself."

* * *

Lisa Snart paced around the room back and forth. She was pretty grateful that she had been plucked out of nowhere and brought here. Still, she did not know where here was and she did not know what the purpose of being brought here was complete.

"You could sit down for a minute," Rosa said. "You're making me dizzy."

A smile popped over Lisa's face. "Oh, that's pretty ironic for you, isn't it?"

The two rogues looked at each other. They had been brought to this warehouse. Lisa, in particular, had enough of abandoned warehouses to last her an entire lifetime. The speedster popped her neck back a fraction of an inch and rolled it back around.

A speedster dressed in a darker red version of the uniform worn by the new Flash turned up. She pulled down the mask to reveal an attractive brunette with crazy looking eyes which rarely blinked. There was something about those eyes which Lisa did not like or trust off hand. It was like she had been possessed by some kind of evil force.

' _Maybe it's true what Thawne said about the Speed Force being the villain.'_

Lisa almost could have smacked herself for believing anything that sociopath Thawne said during his life.

"My name is Eliza Harmon, I am Trajectory. Five years ago, I fought the Flash after taking a formula known as Velocity Nine. I disappeared and apparently vaporized, but my particles were sucked and trapped by the speed force. I found a way to break out and now after I put myself back together, I have one goal in mind, revenge."

Rosa rolled her eyes at the statement. Lisa's expression turned to one of pure distaste.

"Well, with that monolog you could open up your average melodramatic CW show," Lisa said. "You want revenge against the Flash…..I'm assuming you mean the actual Flash as in…the Flash, and not Baby Flash that we're having a problem with right now."

"No, not Kid Flash," Trajectory said.

"Actually, I think that's someone else. Not sure though. I could be wrong."

Those soulless eyes burned into Lisa's face. She did not say much more of anything.

"You are the two who have been left behind. You've played second fiddle to Captain Cold and Heatwave for a long time, and you have played second fiddle to Mirror Master. But you have a chance to be something else. You have a chance to be something great."

Eliza's lips curled into a smile.

"With my intelligence, the Rogues will rise again, and we can bring Central City to its knees. I'm going to prove that I'm the Fastest Woman Alive."

"Well, to be fair, with Flash gone, all you have to do is humiliate her groupie, and you've got that title locked up tight," Lisa said.

Eliza's lips contorted into one of the most obvious smiles one could ever see during their life.

"I just need one more member of my Rogues and Central City will fall. I will crush all who have caused me pain and I will return the misery to them tenfold. They all wrote me off as dead. Well, they're going to be begging for there's. There is only one more person I need and my new and improved Rogues will be complete."

Lisa blinked as she finally paused to take a breath. She leaned against the barren walls. The rusty pipe and the worn buckets really did add to the atmosphere of this place.

"Not bad, I'd give it a seven out of ten. There's room for improvement. You got to add a little bit more conviction to your voice."

Rosa grew very agitated the more she had to wait. "I want to bring down that little snot who is running around in Central City as their savior."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance," Trajectory said. "All will pay for what they've done."

* * *

Kara and Alia dropped down outside of the Star Labs facility in Central City. The mind of the Girl of Steel ran about a million miles a minute at the explanation Alia gave her.

' _So, this mental link will allow us to communicate without speaking,'_ Kara thought.

' _It's strange, I know,'_ Alia thought.

' _No, not really,'_ Kara thought. _'There are a lot of alien races who have physic bonds between their mates. The Martians are a big one, and if you say it's possible between two people to have one than we have one. We must be very much attuned or something.'_

' _Yes, or something,'_ Alia said.

There were charms and spells to allow two people to achieve a mental link between each other. It required a great deal of trust to happen though much like most binding spells. Granted, there was also the dark kind of spells which forced a mental link between two parties which required a bit of sacrifice. And having the Horcrux of a person in their head also caused problems.

The two of them made their way into Star Labs after passing the security checkpoint.

' _Bless Caitlin for trying to maintain some level of security in this place.'_

They moved down a long hallway. A portrait of Star Lab's former owner Harrison Wells , with a memorial plaque underneath it, was at the front of the hallway. Three labs off to the side, two of them closed off due to lack of funding, caused Alia to frown.

' _Someone could really do a lot with this place if they're willing to invest in it.'_

Kara looked into the training room which had a medical area off to the side. She caught sight of Caitlin who had patched up Jesse after what appeared to be a rough encounter. Kara frowned and turned to Alia.

"Come on."

The two concerned girls make their way into the center. Jesse shifted against the edge of the table and felt very restless as Caitlin tried to check up on her.

"I feel fine," Jesse said. "Hey, Kara, and Alia….."

Caitlin turned around with a big smile directed towards them. She moved over to embrace Kara with a hug. Kara returned the hug and felt the surprising warmth coming from Caitlin's body as she stepped back a couple of inches away from her.

"Kara, how are you holding up?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, I'm making it," Kara said. "I think that I should ask the question about you…and also about Jesse, what happened?"

"I ran into a rogue speedster, yes, another one," Jesse said. "Can I stand up at least? It's actually more uncomfortable for me to sit down than it is for me to stand up. And I swear, I feel fine."

Caitlin gave Jesse one of those sidelong gazes which only caused the speedster to frown. Her head bobbed, and Jesse folded her arms when staring down Caitlin.

"I swear, I'm fine. I mean it, I'm really fine."

"I'm Hailey Evans, but everyone calls me Alia," Alia said. "And you must be the famous Doctor Caitlin Snow."

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm too famous, but it's a pleasure to meet you," Caitlin said. "You must have been someone special to put a ring on Kara."

"Well, I try to be the best I can," Alia said. "But, enough about me. What are we dealing with and can we help in any way?"

Jesse took a few seconds to gain her bearings before rising completely to her feet. Despite the fact she had been rattled back a vicious speedster attack, Jesse needed to get back out there and keep fighting. There was no question about it in her mind she had to keep fighting.

"It was Eliza Harmon. You know the woman who injected me with the drug that kickstarted the rogue for me to get my powers. And the same drug which killed Eliza…and drove Hunter Zolomon absolutely insane and mad with a lust for power. She's back, she's back after disappearing."

Kara and Caitlin knew full well who Eliza Harmon was. In fact, Caitlin knew more so than Kara did.

"If she's back that means…."

A gentle hand from Caitlin touched the top of Jesse's shoulder. "I know what you're going to say, but don't get your hopes up."

Alia frowned for a second. She had a couple of ideas, to be honest of how to potentially nab this rogue speedster. Science was a subject which she had a lot of holes in thanks to her working spending the better part of the last seven years in a world of magic.

"Does your suit have any kind of reading?"

"I already check that," Caitlin said. "Unfortunately that's the normal speed force res…."

A flicker of light popped up in the lab. A blinding blur bounced into the lab and caught Kara in the chest and then Jesse in the chest to knock her down. Alia caught the punch in mid-air and came face to face with an individual in a dark-themed version of Jesse's costume.

"Oh, you're fast," Trajectory praised. "And quite beautiful as well. You'd be an excellent trophy."

"Sorry, but no."

A splitting force caught Alia in the back of her head and dropped her down onto the ground. Top stepped into the lab along with Golden Glider. Alia tried to force herself to stand back despite the constant throbbing motion echoing through the back of her head.

"No!" Alia screamed. "NO!"

She felt really dizzy. The entire world just swam around her. Jesse and Kara were trapped in a projection field thanks to Golden Glider. The two of them could work their way out.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked. "What do you want?"

Eliza slipped behind Caitlin and injected something into the back of her neck. Caitlin dropped down onto the ground and she let out a pained breath after Trajectory held her completely up.

Alia broke free and caused the Top's powers to rebound back on her. Trajectory caught a still dazed Alia with a vicious kick to the back of the head.

"Sorry, beautiful, nothing personal. Wrong place, wrong time."

She scooped up Caitlin's limp body and opened a warp with her vibrating hand. Lisa helped up a very groggy Rosa who looked about ready to throw up. The Rogues disappeared with Caitlin through the portal as it flashed shut.

* * *

Caitlin leaned back in a chair and groaned. She could barely hold her head up from where she was. Eliza stood face to face with her and put a single hand on Caitlin's chest. Her right hand moved from behind her back and settled on Caitlin's cheek.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"You refused to help me when I asked," Trajectory said.

"No," Caitlin said. "It drove you mad. I did everything to help you, you're still mad."

"No, I've seen the light," Trajectory said. "I've seen everything that I can accomplish. I've seen the power."

Trajectory moved her hand into a position where she could squeeze Caitlin's throat if she was so inclined. The brunette shifted underneath Trajectory's fingers as they moved back and forth.

"I'm better now. I'm much better now. And you will be again. Because, you might not have helped me, but I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you embrace your demons. I don't care again Caitlin, but Killer Frost, she's beautiful, and she'll help us."

Caitlin's eyes narrowed. She tried to maintain some level of bravado even though, to be honest, she was completely scared.

"You don't want to go there. You don't want Killer Frost."

Lisa Snart nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure if you should go there either. When she was Killer Frost, she was…she was terrifying. She could kill, she had killed once, and that goes against the entire Spirit of the Rogues. No killing of the innocents."

Those words fell on deaf ears. Eliza tore off the choker necklace regulating Caitlin's powers and then slammed her hand full force into her chest while vibrating it.

Caitlin's heart stopped and forced her Killer Frost powers to kick in. Her eyes opened and Caitlin's hair started to shift blonde and her skin grew even paler. Her breath now visible came in and out at a constant level.

"You should not have done that!"

"NO SHIT SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Lisa yelled.

"You idiot!" Rosa hissed.

The windows of the lab froze over from Caitlin's powers snapping into place.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 8/18/2017.**


	9. Rogue Reunion Part Two

**Chapter Nine: Rogue Reunion Part Two**

* * *

Alia shook her head after the sudden invasion at Star Labs. The speedster knocked her pretty hard in the back of the head and caused Alia to grown. She had not been used to being hit from behind so hard, so when it happened, it really flipped Alia's word upside down.

"I'll be fine," Alia said. "I'm more worried about what they did to Caitlin."

"That makes two of us, "Jesse said in an absent-minded voice.

Kara raised her hand up and Jesse turned her attention back towards Kara. "Okay, fine, it makes three of us."

The brilliant speedster tried to figure out what the hell just happened. She could not really piece together how Trajectory found her way out of oblivion. Jesse knew what happened. The speedster vaporized into the midst all of those years ago. Jesse did not have any hint that she was still out there.

' _I really wish there was a clearer solution to this.'_

Jesse more thought to herself than anyone else about this. Her heart beat a little faster as her mind moved about a million miles a minute. She was used to thinking fast. Jesse really did have to think fast if she wanted to remain on her feet.

Kara reached over and caused Jesse to almost jump in the air by the slight brush against her fingers. Jesse relaxed as Kara looked at her with those imploring blue eyes which diverted Jesse's attention into them so much

"Okay, there has to be some way to track her, right?"

Her mouth stuck together and Jesse nodded. She could feel another warm hand on her shoulder. Alia gave Jesse some level of comfort by her gesture of calming her down. All of them had been frazzled by the attack. Jesse hated the fact she had been taken out so easily. It brought her back to those early days when she was just learning how to go ahold of her powers.

' _It won't happen again,'_ Jesse promised herself.

Easier said than done, but Jesse had one point of solace in her mind. If they found Caitlin, they could pretty much stop anything from going forward. The speedster took a couple of steps back and accessed the equipment. Caitlin had a cell phone on her at all times which doubled as a tracker.

"I'm going to see if I can get a signal from Caitlin's cell phone."

Jesse pressed a couple of buttons and accessed the computer. Kara and Alia hovered over her shoulder until Jesse shot them a look. They took a couple of sheepish steps back and gave Jesse more than enough room to perform her work.

"That's really strange," Jesse said. She double-checked everything frantically. "Her signal should be picking up, but it's not."

Two possibilities entered Jesse's mind quickly and she was sudden to elaborate everything. She leaned back against the wall and started to murmur something to herself.

"Okay, okay, there's two things I guess that could have happened. The first thing is that they disabled the cell phone. She's been thinking several steps ahead. Or they've taken Caitlin somewhere out of Central City."

Jesse mentally made the calculations in her head how far they would have to take Caitlin. She might not have been in this realm to be honest if they had taken her far. Jesse pulled herself away and gave herself an opportunity to clear her head.

' _Okay, maybe they just broke the thing, but it should be giving off a signal. She's smart enough to figure a way out of the Speed Force. And if she's smart enough to figure a way out of the speed force, then she's smart enough to figure out a way to tamper with a cell phone which should be tamper proof. Right? Right?'_

"Jesse!" Kara yelled.

"Sorry," Jesse said. "I think she tampered with it. She had to tamper with it because the range of the tracker her is pretty far because it's backed up by the satellites. They are military grade and are used…well they can track anything that's within a certain range."

Her words trailed off as Jesse almost tripped over them. She shuddered for a second as a sudden chill blew through her body. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped the very second which a very frustrating thought popped into the back of Jesse's mind.

"Scan for the temperatures in Central City for both this hour and an hour before."

The two temperatures appeared on the screen and there was a gap of about fifteen degrees in between the two temperatures. And Jesse could see that they were rapidly dropping.

"She's…no!" Jesse yelled. "There's…there's no way it could have happened."

It happened before but ever since Jesse built the inhibitor, there's no way that it could have happened since. Jesse muttered underneath her breath and sounded very incoherent as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. She tripped over her words until Kara grabbed her by the back of the hair to pull her back into the conversation.

"Whoa…slow down!" Kara yelled. "Take a deep breath."

"Caitlin's wearing her inhibitor to keep her meta-human powers at bay as Kara knows," Jesse said. "And she has powers which can control colder elements. When she accesses those powers, she absorbs the heat in the air and around people. It turns her into something twisted, something we've called….well….."

Jesse choked out the next couple of words. She most certainly did not want to refer to a friend underneath the name of a cold blooded killer that she was during that split personality.

"Killer Frost."

* * *

Killer Frost returned and was not too pleased to be in the presence of these people. Lisa and Rosa gave her a lot of room. Killer Frost turned her attention to Trajectory who smiled at her.

"I don't know what you're smiling about," Killer Frost said. "You should have kept me locked away where no one could reach me. And instead, you've let me out. Don't you know that I'm a danger to you? Don't you know that I'm the one person who could stop you in your tracks."

Both rogues leaned against the wall as things got very cold around them. The heat from the air around them absorbed into the body of the ice-themed villainess.

"The heat from the air never really sustains me," Killer Frost said. She drew her tongue up against her lips when staring down at Trajectory. "It's just a mere snack. But you, being a speedster, you give up a lot of heat, don't you? It's heat I can suck out of your body and take for my own."

For someone who was inches away from being drained, Trajectory did not seem too upset about this predicament. Instead, the two locked eyes with each other. Trajectory slipped the remote control device into her hand and pressed a button.

Killer Frost stood frozen in place. Top and Golder Glider let their breaths out.

"What did you do?" Golden Glider asked.

Trajectory just shifted her mouth in surprise. "I've borrowed these nano-bots from a government research facility. They've been said to control meta-humans. And she is being brought down to her knees. Watch."

One hand extended out and pointed directly at Killer Frost. Frost's eyes burned with hatred. She tried to figure out where the infection was so she could freeze it and get back to killing Trajectory. She bent down to the ground at the knees in front of Trajectory.

"And just like that, she's my puppet. I've brought her to her knees. And I can do anything that I want with her."

"Oh, that's…raises some interesting possibilities," Lisa said. "You sure she's not going to snap out of it and kill us all."

"Yeah, she still has those crazy eyes," Rosa inputted.

That very deadly flicker passed through the eyes of Killer Frost and caused her to shift back a couple of feet. She breathed in and out with frustration dancing through her eyes. There had been a ripple effect going through her body when looking down at her.

"I'd kill you if I was able to," Killer Frost said.

Trajectory just smiled and did not have a single doubt in her mind that had Killer Frost had full control of her mental facilities she would be deader than dead.

"You're not going to kill me, Caitlin."

"Don't call me that, Eliza."

Any amusement Trajectory felt faded off in a blink of an eye. Those words caused Caitlin to drop down onto the ground at the feet of the rogue speedster. Eliza Harmon's fingers came out to top the top of Caitlin's head. Her now blonde hair brushed underneath her.

"You were always so beautiful," Trajectory said. "And bending you to my will is going to be so much fun, but right now…we have other things to deal with. Revenge on the Flash and revenge on the rest of Central City."

"The Flash is long gone," Killer Frost said.

It was as if her words had faded. Trajectory might not get her revenge on the main speedster, but she could always gain some form of retribution over a suitable proxy. Her eyes brightened as her grin deepened. The fingers pushed against the forehead of the one and only Killer Frost.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Trajectory said. "Something I'm certain you can appreciate, can't you, my sweet Caitlin."

No words came from the captive prisoner. She would have sucked all of the warmth out of Trajectory had given half of the chance. So far, Killer Frost could not find the strain of nanobots going in the back of your head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lisa asked.

"Don't doubt me again," Trajectory said. "I'm giving you a chance to be great."

The arrogance caused Lisa's face to turn into a frown. She said nothing though. Rosa remained immobile with her arms folded underneath her chest. Any misgivings faded from both women when they realized too many compliments would force Trajectory to turn Killer Frost at them.

' _Better watch your tongue.'_

X-X-X

The Central City Police Department dropped down onto the ground from the attack from Top. She moved into the picture and stood side by side with a very unlikely partner. Golden Glider stepped into the picture with a smile on her face. One of the cops reached for his gun. She quickly nailed him in the side of the head to ensure he did not get his hands on that way.

"Don't worry," Golden Glider said. "You should all know the drill by now. This is a bank robbery. Everyone goes home to their families."

The guard reached for his gun just in time for Top to turn around and the ripple effect dropped the guard to his knees. The stunned guard whipped his head back an inch with sudden agony rippling through his body.

"Everyone goes home if they do what we say," Top said. "So, you…and you…get that vault open!"

"Sorry, there won't be an early withdrawal today!"

Jesse Quick arrived in the midst of the bank robbery and put herself in between Top and Golden Glider and the vault. Both criminals narrowed their eyes at the speedster who once again meddled in their affairs and they thought she had gone one step too far in meddling in said affairs.

"You just enjoy being put down, don't you!"

This time, Jesse prepared herself from the Top's attack of keeping her off balance. Something else caught her off balance. A freezing blast sent Jesse down onto the ground. She dropped onto her hands and knees at the cold connecting to the side of her arm.

Jesse pulled herself up just in time to go face to face with a face she never thought she'd see. Caitlin flew completely off of the deep end and went completely into Killer Frost mode.

"Hello, Jesse," Killer Frost said. "Guess you couldn't keep me locked up inside of her. Caitlin sends her love."

"You are Caitlin, no matter what those powers are doing to you," Jesse said.

"Your sentiment sickens me."

Jesse ran over towards Caitlin. She had to get this one over and quickly before frustration reared its ugly head. Ice covered the floor in a thick sheet and made Jesse fall head over heels to the ground. Caitlin grabbed Jesse around the head and started to absorb the heat from her.

"Mmm, delicious," Caitlin said. "But this is more fun."

The criminal pushed her tongue into the mouth of the speedster. Jesse's eyes bugged out as she received a kiss from the transformed form of her friend. Killer Frost dominated the mouth of the younger girl before forcing her to drop down to the ground. The wind left her lungs. Jesse felt chills blowing down her body as her healing fact slowly killed it.

"Yummy."

The word came in a soft and seductive voice. Killer Frost's eyes flashed over and she retracted a sharp icicle from her arm.

"I'm really sorry about this."

Lisa stepped in. Her hands shook and yet her stare had been very defiant at the same time "She's down, we should get out of here. We can get the money easily, there's nothing stopping us."

Killer Frost turned around towards the brunette girl. She felt so warm from her. Killer Frost wanted to get a closer look at the woman and perhaps hammer together some kind of payment plan to take the woman's heat.

"Killer her like this, it's too much. Cripple her so she never runs again, that's fine, I think we're all going to be happy about that. But to kill her, that's just….."

"Oh, you're soft," Killer Frost said. "And you better not tell me what's too far. No one ever tells me what too far is. I don't go too far! I never go too far."

Lisa reached for her gun and Killer Frost sent her ice daggers towards the rogue. The woman screamed as they came inches away from striking her.

Fire shot in front of Lisa Snart. The daggers hit the flaming ring and exploded to drop down to the ground. A very surprised Caitlin stepped back after the daggers dropped down to the ground. Her mouth hung open for a single moment. Shock spread over her body when she moved back away from her adversary.

Supergirl scooped up Jesse and got her out of there. The Hooded Dragon came down to lock eyes with Caitlin.

"You need to remember who you are."

Killer Frost lunged towards the Hooded Dragon. She grabbed Killer Frost. Body heat sucked out of Alia's body which had been replenished as quickly as it had been drawn thanks to magic.

The confused expression fills through the face of Killer Frost. She never thought this would be a problem. Something was completely wrong and confusing her. She remembered the good times as Caitlin Snow with her friends and helping speedsters achieve her purpose.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Just merely helped you through the door," Alia said. "Take my hand and we can fix this."

The rogue speedster rushed through the building once more time. She did not direct herself towards Alia, but rather through the pillars at the building. The pillars all smashed from the speedster zipping around the area of the building.

Alia pulled herself away from Caitlin just as she thought some kind of progress was being made. The emerald-eyed witch extended her power to prevent the building from collapsing down on some terrified civilians. A portal opened with Top going through the portal to follow Trajectory and Killer Frost. Golden Glider was not present as well, and Alia assumed she had made her own escape plans.

Kara returned and Alia tried to communicate without words.

' _Get them out of here in case I can't repair this.'_

The Girl of Steel zipped out of the way and scooped up all of the civilians before they had been crushed by the falling building. She moved them out of there faster than a speeding bullet.

Only when the last person cleared the area did Alia flash out of there and let the building fall. She dropped down onto the ground next to Kara.

"They're gone."

Never had two words sounded bitterer.

* * *

Jesse sat wrapped in a blanket which pumped heat around her body. She rubbed her hands and blew on them. Alia moved over to hand her a cup of hot chocolate. Jesse's hands shook as Alia grabbed her by the hand and steadied the cup into her hand.

"Thanks," Jesse said.

The moment Jesse took the drink from the hot chocolate warmth returned to her body and some color returned to her cheeks. It had been a scary moment when Jesse almost had been sucked completely dry of all of her body heat.

"I should have been able to get through to her."

Jesse still could feel some measure of chills going through her body. Healing did not kick into the level which Jesse would have wanted, unfortunately. She held her hands out on the table where the frostbite finally faded and there were no lasting effects.

"She wasn't herself," Jesse said.

Kara put a gentle hand on Jesse's shoulder and squeezed it. "Of course she wasn't. Caitlin's never herself when she slips into Killer Frost mode."

It wasn't just that, Jesse thought. There was something else about her. Jesse could slow down the room around her thanks to her speed. She sensed a moment of hesitation during some of the actions. Caitlin took her time draining

Jesse with the kiss and did not seal the deal.

Jesse shuddered once again at the thought. Alia smiled and put a hand on Jesse's cheek. Much to her surprise and also enjoyment, Alia moved in to kiss Jesse on her succulent lips. Jesse pushed back from the kiss with a bright smile coming over her body.

The kiss did a double action of warning up Jesse's body and it also jump-started her healing.

"They've said I have magic lips."

There had to be a scientific explanation, or maybe not, how Alia was just able to restore Jesse's body heat that quickly with a single kiss. Jesse shrugged off the thought.

' _I can worry about that later.'_

A few seconds passed as Jesse shrugged off the blanket and stood up. She did down the rest of the hot chocolate because it was unwise to let a particularly good dose of hot chocolate go to waste. She moved across the lab with her fingers against the top of her head. Jesse just had to massage the top of her head to get some level of thoughts flowing back into her mind.

' _Okay, I got this. You got this….we all got this.'_

Jesse pressed a finger against the top of her head. Alia and Kara gave her the room to think before moving closer towards her.

"There's something in her mind which is manipulating her throats," Alia said. "She's gotten close to me. I was able to feel it. I think that if we work through it together, we can find a way to track her. And if we can find a way to track her, we can find Trajectory."

Pride and hope filled the scientific prodigy no sooner than those words passed through Alia's mouth. "Let's get to work."

Right before Jesse sat down she paused at the vault and opened it up. She grabbed a second inhibitor collar and placed it on the table. The rule of any scientist was never to make one invention, always make a backup. Jesse neglected to inform Caitlin of the invention.

"So are you ready to get to work?"

* * *

Lisa knew it was a matter of time for Killer Frost hunted her down, or Trajectory did. She would have rather been left in prison than to be some lackey for a woman with a god complex. Lisa also could not put her finger on something else.

' _There's something about her which seems pretty off. I don't know what it is.'_

She arrived outside of the one place which Lisa thought she could get protection. Star Labs was the place. Lisa noticed how very little changed about the place since the first time she casually maneuvered against security. Some of the people inside had changed.

' _Well, the worst that could happen is that Flash groupie kicks your ass again. That's a lot better than getting murdered by some ice queen or by some shithead with a god complex.'_

The door of the lab opened and Jesse came out at the speed of light. She came face to face with Golden Glider who stood back and threw her hands into the air.

"I come in peace. No weapon, not even a hairpin. You can strip search me if you'd like."

Jesse zipped all around Lisa and checked her for weapons. It was over before Lisa ever knew it.

"Well, you're less pushy than the TSA."

Not even a smile flickered on Jesse's face after she heard that quip from her adversary. A cold and calm expression instead popped into place. "What do you want, Snart?"

"I'm here to help. Let me inside so I can help you."

Jesse escorted Lisa past the side entrance and made her way into the hallway. She whistled when looking at the changes to the interior design.

"I never really appreciated this fully after I broke in last night you know. Really like the Wells monument….providing, it's for the good one, and not for the psychotic speedster posing as Wells."

There had been no answer to this question. Lisa wondered if she struck a nerve. Regardless, the two made their way down the hallway. She stopped and came face to face with a very familiar blonde and a not so familiar brunette. Lisa noticed the wedding bands on their fingers and the closeness.

"Congratulations," Lisa said. "I always thought Supergirl would get together with that little spitfire over there…but hey, that's why God invented threesomes."

Those words fell on deaf ears. Lisa decided to leave the witty banter behind.

"I didn't come here to cause trouble or as some advanced Trojan horse for Trajectory," Lisa said. "She was a bit off at the beginning and I saw that I admit it. I thought…well, you know, let's give her a chance. Let's see what she can do. And everything looked fine because I thought that she was kidnapping Doctor Snow to lead you into a trap."

Lisa brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I figured the moment where she would stab a woman to turn her into a psychopathic killer that I wanted to find a way to get off of her team," Lisa said. "I had to figure out what she was doing to keep Frost under her control and well...I got my hands on these."

Lisa put the object into Jesse's hand who realized instantly.

"These nano-bots were created by the government to control metahuman and their abilities," Lisa said. "I know you can't believe that the United States government would ever do anything like that, can you?"

Jesse did not say anything.

"So, are these what Trajectory is using to subdue Caitlin?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Lisa confirmed. "She injected her with the nano-bots….and that is the counter agent. I'm guessing Trajectory injected herself with them because she's paranoid someone might use them on her. But that's just a guess."

"Maybe you're right," Alia said.

"I don't have time to figure out how these things work," Jesse said. "If they work?"

The rogue placed her arm around Jesse's shoulder and pulled her in tight. "I guess you're just going to have to trust me then."

Lisa had no intention of back-stabbing these heroes on this one. Rogues were not murderers, and anyone who killed innocents had been shunned. Thawne might have broken them all out, but the moment his horrific behavior came to light.

"So, do the heroes have a plan?" Lisa asked. "Or are you just going to hope for the best?"

Alia smiled at the other girl and dryly responded to her. "You're adorable."

"Thanks, but you're a married woman," Lisa said. "Unless you have an open marriage, then I'm intrigued and might be an opened negotiation."

That particular line of questioning would have to wait with business taking precedence over pleasure.

"And to answer your question, yes we're in the process of tracking her."

"Oh, but I know exactly where Trajectory's hideout is. No need to track her when you got me."

Jesse would have to trust her again. She had to do it because there were no other options. The Speedster turned to the witch and the Kryptonian and then to the Rogue. All four women had to get prepared.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 8/22/2017.**


	10. Revenge of the Rogues Part 3

Vote for the chapter of the week voting. Head to the Page of Important Links in my blog and check that out.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Revenge of the Rogues Part Three**

* * *

The first steps had been taken by Jesse, Kara, and Alia. Lisa pointed out Trajectory's hideout which was an unassuming looking building. It could have been some small business from the outside. The windows were frosted over. Jesse frowned when looking on the outside of the building. Her hand pressed against the window and the very familiar feeling of the chill spread through her body.

"We're getting close."

Those three words spoke a whole lot. Jesse knew they could finish this if they got the drop on Trajectory. There were a few things which could have gone wrong if they did not get the drop on her. The three heroes made their way to the side entrance.

"According to Lisa, it's unguarded, "Kara said.

Jesse had to trust one of her adversaries at her word. She tapped the edge of the door and it opened up to allow Jesse to step inside. Kara and Alia moved inside of the building. The walls iced up and Alia sensed something was very wrong coming down the hallway.

"I'm going to go after Trajectory," Jesse said.

Kara looked towards her friend for a few seconds. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Well, I have to be."

Jesse sped off in the direction where she thought Trajectory might have been. Kara and Alia stepped down the hallway. Alia prepared to fight at a moment's notice. She sensed Caitlin to be pretty close. They just had to take these next couple steps and find her.

"Would it be cliché to say how I didn't like this?" Kara asked.

"Cliché, maybe," Alia responded. "Completely accurate, yes it is."

Mist came up over the air vents as the two girls moved in. Alia heard something whirling in the next room. She had no idea what it was. The energy in this place was completely off. Each step Alia made frustrated her more than ever before. The ground underneath her shifted with Alia's sudden movements.

"We're close," Alia said.

Kara just knew that Alia knew they were close and accepted her word at face value. The two of them walked closer to the edge of the room. Kara prepared to fight at a moment's moment. Every step brought Kara closer to where she needed to go. Every step made it feel like something forced down upon them. And then, it happened.

Suddenly, something struck Kara. Alia held onto the wall a second later as a sudden feeling of the world shifting underneath them. Kara tried to lift off of the ground. She crash landed down onto the ground and groaned in agony.

' _Something's negating my ability to fly,'_ Kara thought.

The Girl of Steel summoned the moxie necessary to get up to her feet. She rose up just in time to face Top who moved in. Her powers rattled the area around them. The Girl of Steel continued to hold herself down.

"What do we have here?" Rosa asked. "A couple of lost little heroes who need to find their way to be put down!"

A very soft and sadistic laughter came down. Rosa moved a bit closer towards the two girls. One of them laid on the ground and one of them slumped on the wall.

"We found a way to amplify my powers," Rosa said. "It's pretty unlucky for you. You, and that traitor Snart…never really liked her or her brother, you will all pay for what you've done. And when I get my hands on little baby Flash she'll pay as well."

Both Kara and Alia found themselves unable to move at least not without trouble. The force of this rogue bearing down on them was almost too much for the two of them to sustain. Kara dug her nails underneath the ground and tried to reach into her pocket.

She slipped an ear piece out of the band of her skirt. Alia noticed what Kara was up to and shook her head at Rosa.

"Oh, your powers, they're not as strong as you think they are. And once Trajectory has everything she wants from you, she will turn on you. You're living a lie if you think you can use those powers. And I'm about two minutes away from figuring out how to negate your powers and kick your ass."

Rosa just had to laugh. She moved towards this precious little girl who had been talking an immense amount of trash to her. She put a hand down on the cheek of the woman in question and offered her a soft smile.

"I don't think you understand," Rosa said. "I admit, I think you're cute….but you're also….."

A flare of light erupted and Rose had been knocked out. Alia's hood emitted a charge which blistered her fingers when Rosa tried to mess with it. She clutched her hand and winced. Rosa stuck her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them to try and eliminate the pain.

"Won't be trying that again!"

Kara bounced up and struck her adversary down across the back of the head. Rosa received a takedown with Kara holding onto Rose and slipping another earpiece into her head. The ear piece sent a feedback loop into Rosa which caused her powers to overwhelm her and knocked the woman unconscious.

"Okay, that's a thing that happened," Alia said. "Quick thinking."

"Yeah, and good distracting her."

Snow rose up from underneath the vents. The moment Supergirl and the Hooded Dragon recovered from their encounter from the Top, they ran into something else entirely. The snow storm inside of the building constantly kicked up. Winds pushed against the building.

Killer Frost appeared. She had a smile on her face, although her hand shook in hesitation. It stopped shaking just long enough to blast an insane amount of ice and snow down the hallway. The two heroines pushed their way through the chaotic storm to attempt to reach their adversaries.

* * *

Jesse looked over her shoulder. She could sense Trajectory moving around somewhere. The real question was where. Where, where could she be.

' _Okay. Think about this logically. If you were a vengeful speedster, where would you hide?'_

The question only could be answered by said vengeful speedster popping out of nowhere and striking Jesse down to the ground. The wind knocked out of her body as Trajectory snapped back with a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh, poor little baby Flash. She can't get up after she's been knocked down."

"You know," Jesse said as she pushed back up. "I'm really getting sick and tired of people calling me that. Actually, that's not the problem. They think they're really being clever by calling me that!"

The Speedster moved to engage her dark mirror duplicate. Trajectory moved out of the way with the ground scorching underneath her. Eliza hammered the back of Jesse's neck. Jesse staggered a half of a step back as her knees came close to buckling underneath her.

' _Fuck,'_ Jesse thought.

She would never have though such a word unless she had been in a real amount of trouble. Trajectory knocked her back off of the ground and flipped her down. Trajectory vibrated her hand and made an honest attempt to stick it through Jesse's chest. Jesse propelled out of the way and made the hand slam into the ground with a very violent impact.

"You don't get it do you!"

Jesse blocked Eliza's punches. The two speedsters flashed backward and Eliza just smiled.

"Bet you can't catch me."

Eliza zipped from the hideout. Jesse wondered why she would run when she had the upper hand. There was some kind of game at foot, but Jesse could not figure out what it was. The speedster drew in her breath and zoomed out of the door right after Eliza.

The two speedsters raced around Central City. Sparks flew off of the ground when both of them maneuvered around each other. They almost raced side by side with Jesse reaching out to grab her adversary. Her adversary pulled away from her with Trajectory moving about at the speed of light.

' _You're not going to get away from me!'_ Jesse yelled.

The speedsters pushed themselves to their greater limits. Jesse ran as fast she could to the point where her muscles started to flare up. Jesse moved that extra step behind. Eliza rushed up the building and Jesse followed her. Scorch marks flared against the building as the two of them.

Jesse almost ran headlong into a moving truck. She propelled herself up into the air and ran the entire length of the semi-truck before jumping down onto the ground. She came face to face with the speedster in question. Eliza threw lightning at Jesse as she rushed towards her.

The brainy brunette speedster avoided the lightning coming from her. She shifted and tried to go around to one side. Eliza blocked Jesse's attack and the two disappeared into a flash of light.

The two landed on the other side of Central City with Jesse whipping back and Eliza rushing her in mid-air. The two speedsters flipped to the ground and rolled around.

Eliza zoomed off into the other direction. Jesse followed her in pursuit. She pushed herself to an entirely new limit as a cyclone of speed energy encircled Central City a couple more times.

"Try and keep up!"

That taunting statement only made Jesse want to smack the smug grin off of Trajectory's face. She launched herself very hard against the adversary. Jesse tried the same lightning throwing trick Trajectory tried on her. Trajectory rotated her arms and sent the attack back at her.

A blast of cold energy fired from the side. Trajectory screamed when something froze her legs and prevented her from moving.

Jesse had the advantage and she injected a clear substance into the side of Eliza's neck. It rendered her unconscious and negated her speed in one swift motion. Jesse moved back a step from her downed adversary and looked up just in time to see Lisa Snart who aimed her brother's old cold gun at Trajectory.

The two girls nodded at each other before Jesse carried the unconscious Eliza Harmon into a holding cell at Star Labs.

* * *

Caitlin walked forward with a smirk on her face. She moved with swift precision in all of her glorious ice queen glory. Her gaze fell onto Alia's face when moving a couple of steps forward.

"We're just here to help you," Alia said. "You're not like this."

"Maybe I'm not," Caitlin said. "And maybe I am. I've been locked up for too long. Once I get those nano-bots disabled, then we'll know won't we."

Her hands erupted into a shower of icicles. Alia lifted her hands to block the incoming impaling. She drew in another breath and fired her hands back to rock Caitlin. Caitlin staggered a step back.

"Clever, you're a very clever girl," Caitlin said. "It's a pity I'm going to have to end this now before we really got to know each other. Besides, fire and ice…things can get messy when they mix."

Caitlin's hand swirled into a vortex of white light and caused the snow to come down. She paused for a second and noticed that there had been only one girl in the hallway fighting her as opposed to two. Alia took advantage of her distraction by sweeping Caitlin off of her feet. The two of them struggled for a minute until Caitlin blasted her adversary and froze her into a block of ice.

"It's a pity," Caitlin said.

The ice vibrated and cracked. A heavily breathing Hooded Dragon made her way out. The coldness rushed from the body of the woman as she healed herself. A very shocked and astonished Caitlin stood back. She would have almost applauded her.

"Maybe I'm just going to have to trouble," Killer Frost said.

"Maybe you're not trying hard because Killer Frost is not who you are."

Killer Frost retracted two daggers made completely of ice from the sleeves. The items shined with a surprising amount of energy. She rushed towards her adversary with an insane movement. Killer Frost lunged forward and stabbed the implement of destruction at her adversary.

Supergirl came flying out of the other direction at the speed of light. A wall of ice came up and blocked Supergirl from reaching Caitlin.

"You're almost clever enough for this to be entertaining," Caitlin said.

The Girl of Steel's heat vision started to melt the ice. She noticed the injector in her hand, with the nanobot cure.

"Do you really think that's going to work? Was that your plan?"

"No!"

An arrow shot and caught Caitlin in the back of the neck. The nano-bots which Trajectory was using to subdue her and control her abilities became slowly negated. The energy flared madly through Caitlin's body and her breathing increased with the frustration she felt.

"NO!" Killer Frost yelled.

Her entire body turned inside out when the cure started to rip through it. The pain she suffered was along the lines of nothing she ever felt before and hopefully would never feel again.

Killer Frost lunged and the ice started to shoot all over through the building. A blur of light came in from behind Caitlin and snapped the inhibitor on her.

Caitlin's body shuddered to a stop and she collapsed face first into the pile of snow and ice of her own creation. The old building over the top of them started to rock and grind. Bits of debris came preciously close to collapsing down upon their heads.

"Let's go!"

Kara flew off and scooped an unconscious Rosa Dillon underneath her arm. Jesse took Caitlin and Alia teleported the moment she was sure both of the other girls would clear the area.

The hideout collapsed with Jesse holding up an unconscious and shivering Caitlin as she watched. Caitlin's entire body felt both the shock of turning into Killer Frost and the shock of turning into Caitlin. Her heart rate had been very light after what happened.

"Get her back to Star Labs," Alia said. "Kara, take the Top and put her back where Trajectory found her."

Alia closed her eyes and watched as the two girls moved off to do what she asked. She did not mean to order them around. It was just taking control and taking some kind of leadership role came very naturally to Alia especially during a time of a great crisis.

* * *

Eliza popped up and could feel her lungs size up like someone just stabbed them. The last thing she remembered, and Eliza had to spend a couple of seconds piecing those memories together, was that she was racing the Flash around Central City.

Now she woke up inside of a holding cell. A couple of seconds made he realize that she did not wake up inside of any holding cell. The throbbing in the back of her head continued. She looked up into the bright lights. Eliza rushed to the edge of the cell as fast as she could.

The attempts to bust through the cell only launched Eliza back a few feet and caused her to drop onto the cot in the cell. Her screams echoed out silently in the cell.

"Oh, damn it, I have a headache," she swore in frustration.

Those words did not get answered right away. Eliza knew she escaped her oblivion by help from some mysterious force. She put together a collection of Rogues, which did not really work. Her plan to take down the Flash, even if it was not the actual Flash, it had been foiled.

"So, you're awake."

Hatred burned through Eliza's eyes. She looked at the woman who raced her around the city.

"The only way you could defeat me as if someone helped you out," Eliza said.

"It's called teamwork," Jesse told her captive prisoner. "It's something that I don't think you've fully been able to understand."

Eliza did not say a single word. She just ground her knuckles up against the cell. Jesse stood across from the captive prisoner who continued to burn a hole through Jesse's face.

If looks could kill, Eliza Harmon most certainly would be able to do so. Jesse did not say anything for the longest time. She stared down the woman who had been responsible for her getting these powers. Perhaps not directly, but she got the ball rolling in her way.

"If I knew what I know now, I would never have injected you with that drug."

"Well you did, and here I am," Jesse replied. "And here you are."

Curiosity got the better of Jesse Quick when putting her fingers on the cell. Eliza looked at the girl in front of her. And Jesse knew that was what she was to many of the Flash's enemy's, a girl.

"Here I am," Eliza said. "I bet you would like to know I reconstructed myself from the speed force and returned. I bet you would like to know that more than anything else in the world. Wouldn't you, Jesse?"

Those words taunted the girl. Her thoughts taunted her, even more, the more they combed through the back of her head.

"I would like to know," Jesse admitted grudgingly.

Eliza just broke out into a smile and shook her head. "I don't remember."

That was not the answer the Speedster had been looking for. She was certain Eliza was going to mock her. Her voice dropped from the slightly arrogant nature she adopted to something more subdued. And she was not only subdued, Eliza was scared. Jesse felt a stirring of sympathy.

"You don't remember?"

"It torments me as there is nothing in between the time that I disappeared and the time I broke Golden Glider out of Iron Heights," Eliza said. "And that traitor is going to get hers. I will rip her spine out."

Her tone turned from subdued to unbalanced in a heartbeat. Jesse really wished things had been different. Still, she wished a lot for the enemies she fought and they would rather go for the easy power grab than doing anything which would help them.

"You're not getting out of this cell."

"You don't think that you can hold me down here forever," Eliza said. "You forget how before I got these powers I'm a genius level intellect. I will find a way out of this cell. And I will go after your friends. She might not be here anymore, but I can still make them pay."

The words had been entirely too common every time Jesse went up against an adversary. She had been very used to hearing them time and time again.

"I NEED TO GET BACK THAT RUSH!"

She turned from subdued to manic one more time! Eliza got up to her feet and rushed against the wall. She slammed against the wall and fell back into the wall. Jesse adjusted a nozzle in the cell which sprayed a gas which paralyzed Eliza.

' _I hope we can cure you.'_

Jesse turned around just in time to see Lisa holding the cold gun in her hand.

"You need better security for this place," Lisa said. "After all of these years, it's still easy to just walk in like you own the place. My brother always hated this place because it offered no challenge. And I'd have to agree."

The weapon held in Lisa's hands.

"Something like this should be kept in a museum," Lisa said. "But, a deal's a deal."

The two exchanged the weapon. Jesse felt relief that Lisa was a woman of her word. They had their share of issues down the road and they would have a few more issues as time went on. She was glad to have the cold gun back into her position.

"And as promised, I will turn myself back in," Lisa said. "I can't promise I won't try and break out of prison, but it will be on my own terms. Although, I don't have quite the flare for pulling a prison break that my brother and Rory did. It's a gift. I can't really explain it."

Lisa would wait outside for Central City's finest to pick her up. She paused and looked at the cell with Eliza in it. Eliza snarled in her sleep.

"There's something off about her."

The words might have sounded very idle on the surface. Jesse shook her head and concluded that Lisa's words were completely correct. There was something very much off about Eliza. She could not figure out what it was and that fact would continue to vex Jesse for some time.

* * *

Jesse returned making her rounds in Star Labs. She cleaned up as much of the damage she could after Trajectory's little invasion. She moved into the lab where Kara and Alia leaned over a microscope and studied the nano-bots.

"So, is the government having access to these things as concerning as I think it is?" Jesse asked.

"Mmm, hmm," Kara said a second later. "So, how's Caitlin?"

Jesse answered her question with a smile. "She'll be okay. I'm more worried about Eliza."

Alia and Kara gave Jesse one of those questioning looks. Jesse just shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, sure she did some awful things, but she's pretty messed up. And the drug caused some changes in her brain. But there's something off about the chemistry of her brain that can't even be explained by the Velocity Nine. I really don't know how to explain it."

"Well, a genius like yourself will be able to figure it out in time," Alia said.

Jesse tried not to look too smug at it. Kara noticed the fight which was going on in Jesse's mind and broke out into a smile.

"Careful, love, or she won't be able to fit her head through the door."

To be fair, Jesse really did keep herself mostly grounded even with all of the accolades, the awards, and the doctorates she achieved in her life.

"We'll find a way to keep her ground so her head doesn't inflate so much she flies away," Alia said. "And it might be a good idea to duplicate the nano-cures so we have some on hand. It wouldn't hurt just in case."

And they would have to try and get where exactly Trajectory got the nano-bots from. She was not talking. Alia took a peek into her brain and realized that it would take a long time to get her thoughts rearranged into a coherent manner. It seemed very inconceivable that someone like Eliza would be able to pull off a plan like she did and have the patience for doing so.

"Well, that was a pretty nice team up," Jesse said. "It could have gone really bad, and every time we walk away okay, and the day is saved…it's pretty good isn't it?"

"Agreed," Kara said.

Jesse felt her eyes drifting to the low-cut top Alia wore, especially when she bent over to check Kara's math on a calculation she made. It was like being in the same room with Power Girl. No matter how much you tried to look away, it still drew your attention in.

"Hey, kid, my eyes are up here."

Alia was smiling despite the stern nature of her words. Jesse shook her head at being called a kid despite being three years older than Alia currently was.

"Thanks, really," Jesse said.

"Anytime."

Alia swept in and kissed Jesse on the lips. The first time she did it, it was to restore Jesse's body heat. The second time was far nicer than the first power.

"You shouldn't do that in front of your wife!"

Kara grinned at her long-time friend. "What? This?"

Kara gave Jesse a very passionate kiss. Jesse would be lying if she did not have any many dreams which started like this. Kara's tongue danced back into Jesse's throat. She pulled off of the chair. Kara tightened the grip she had around Jesse and refused to let her go.

"You know, you spent a good two or three hours watching us slack-jawed in a mirror," Kara said. "And you need some relief after a day, and we're happy to…include you on the fun if that's what you really want."

Alia unbuttoning her top and showing more of her cleavage made Jesse weak with desire. She breathed in deeply and threw herself at the beautiful witch. Their mouths connected with each other with Alia's hands finding their way to cup Jesse's round backside.

* * *

Jesse's mind went on a thrill ride the second Alia and Kara stripped her. The brunette found herself back on the cleared lab table and in front of Alia. Those mouth-watering breasts jiggled in front of Jesse's line of sight. She licked her mouth the closer Jesse moved to her.

"Oh, those are nice," Jesse said with her breath being taken away.

"If they're so nice, you know what to do with them, don't you?"

The speedster used her adept hands to feel Alia's perfectly formed breasts. They were large and firm at the same time , so supple, and yet so soft. Jesse rubbed all the way down Alia's chest.

Kara would not be a bystander. That was just not how she worked. She moved closer towards Jesse and started to kiss her. She started at the side of Jesse's neck and moved slightly behind her ear. Then she sucked on the back of Jesse's neck.

The speedster's body flared up with energy the further Kara worked her magical touch down her sexy body. She kept moving in between Alia's chest. Something parted Jesse's thighs and started to move up her leg. Kara's fingers moved into position and moved towards the evidence of Jesse's arousal.

"Feel how wet she is!"

Alia just pulled back with a smile and ran her fingers down Jesse's body as well. She rubbed Jesse's pussy as Jesse continued to suck her breasts.

Jesse experienced a double attack of pleasure going through her body. Their actions brought so much enjoyment through Jesse. Her eyes shifted over the further both girls worked her body over. Jesse thought she was going to black out from the enjoyment of what she was feeling.

"She must really want this," Alia said. "Have you been masturbating every night to the thoughts of what you've seen inside of that mirror?"

Jesse answered the question by closing her inner walls on the hand which shifted inside of her. The hand now belonged to Kara the deeper she pushed into her.

Kara vibrated her fingers inside of Jesse's sweet pussy. She fell back from Alia's chest with an orgasm filling her body. Kara pulled back from her and gave Jesse a kiss.

Now, Alia climbed on top of Jesse. Her larger breasts pushed against Jesse's still very nice, but smaller breasts. The hardness of the speedster's nipple brushed up against Alia and practically kissed her. Alia worked her heat up against Jesse's loins.

"More!" Jesse yelled. "Get it…get it from my drawer…third one!"

The heat rolling over Jesse made her want more. She wanted to be fucked hard by Alia and she knew the way to do it.

Kara moved over to the side and pulled out two long dildos with a strap on of it. She looked towards Jesse with a raised eyebrow.

"I was bored," Jesse whimpered.

"Well, let's give you something constructive to do."

Kara strapped the object down her. The large throbbing cock hung down from her. Kara moved closer towards Jesse's mouth which was wide open and ready to receive her large cock. The Girl of Steel stuck her mouth into Jesse's oral hole and collected the saliva from it.

The second an ample amount of salvia came Jesse, she aimed the large fake phallus. It caused tingles to come down Kara's body as the sex toy interfaced with her nervous system.

"Open up."

Jesse opened up to get her medicine. Kara pushed the dildo deep inside of Jesse's warm mouth and could feel it into her. Her body sized up with pleasure the second Jesse took her in deep.

"That's hot."

Alia started licking Jesse's pussy and marveled at how wet it became. Her fingers danced over the seductive body of the brunette speedster before another very nice sight came in front of Alia's line of sight. Kara's asshole prepared to be licked.

Another wave of pleasure cascaded through Kara the second Alia stuck her tongue inside of the blonde's asshole and rimmed her out. Kara only tightened around Jesse's head and forcefully fucked her throat.

"Alia, Rao damn it!" Kara groaned.

Alia just smiled as she swirled her tongue inside of the warm asshole of the woman she married while she face-fucked another long term friend. Alia pulled away from her and then claimed possession of the second strap on. She smiled when looking at Jesse's pussy which looked so perfectly tight and fuckable.

"I have to have this."

The Girl of Steel understood Alia's desire instantly. She moved Jesse into position where her pussy was exposed while on her knees. Jesse's hand's grabbed Kara's ass and allowed the very realistic strap-on implement to push into her mouth. Kara sunk the member deep into Jesse's tight throat.

"Looks like you invented this pretty well. I can feel me growing in your mouth."

The instant Jesse felt the other implement brushing against her pussy, she almost lost it. Alia came inches away from parting her and then pushed in past her walls. Jesse barely could do anything other than be penetrated by the high-tech sex toy she created.

"I would have to say the beta test is going very well," Alia said. "The state of you agrees with me."

Jesse would have yelled out her affirmation had she not had so much cock in her mouth, she thought she would choke on it. Kara pumped her way into Jesse's mouth with the same intensity as Alia pushed into Jesse's pussy.

The curvy, sexy body of the speedster became Alia's to play with and toy with. Her hands started on Jesse's neck and then move down to cup Jesse's backside. She moved around and then back up to rub down her stomach and then her breasts. The lovely orbs of flesh pushed into Alia's hand when she grabbed and molded them. A few more thrusts brought her toy into hr.

Kara's eyes flushed over and she could feel Jesse's moaning. The nervous center of her body experienced a pleasurable rush of pleasure. Alia grabbed the back of Jesse's head and kept pumping into her head.

"Fuck," Kara groaned to herself. "Oh, fuck, you're going to make me cum."

The Girl of Steel pushed her toy into Jesse's mouth. It absorbed Kara's juices at the base and then fired into Jesse's waiting throat when it was completely full.

Alia felt the pent-up energy from today's adventure inside of her. The moment she kissed Jesse, she knew she had to have it.

"Cum for me again. Cum for me always!"

The witch planted her cock deep inside of Jesse's warm cavern. She grabbed hard against Kara's thighs when she had pushed inside of her.

"Fuck her pussy, fuck her tight pussy!"

Alia and Kara matched each other's motions as they fucked Jesse's pussy and throat respectfully. Alia's fingertips also teased Jesse's back passage. She shifted back down onto her and took the length inside of her. The repeated thrusts made Jesse explode with lust. Pleasure bounced down her body.

They left Jesse a dripping mess of lust as Alia rode her through one more orgasm. Alia pulled away from her and smiled. She noticed Kara's asshole was ready. Every now and then, Kara popped her finger into her mouth, sucked on it, and slipped it into her mouth.

"You know you want a piece of this."

Kara squeezed her ass and spanked it. Alia followed the progress to Kara's tight ass and nodded. She did want this ass more than anything itself. She moved closer to Kara and opened her warm hole up with a single finger. She lined the cock. Jesse gave her plenty of lubrication.

The Kryptonian Survivor experienced pleasure the second Alia entered her warm asshole from behind. Her warm asshole parted the deeper Alia plunged into her.

Alia moved in deep into Kara's perfect ass. She put one hand on Kara's waist to steer her movement into her. Alia groaned when feeling the pleasure cascade down around her prick when shoving into her.

Jesse's eyes watered. She missed Alia's cock inside of her already. The brilliant speedster gave Kara a very amazing blowjob where her mouth and tongue vibrated against Kara to take her inside. The Girl of Steel dug her nails into the back of The Speedster's head and face fucked her.

"Suck it! Suck it until you choke!"

Jesse occasionally moved her tongue quickly from Kara's pussy underneath the strap-on to her warm slit on the other side of the strap on. Her eyes flooded over with Jesse giving her a full workover in a Flash.

Alia shoved her deep inside Kara's warm asshole.

"I'm cumming."

Those words were music to Kara's ears. She ground up against Alia the deeper Alia pushed into her. The powerful woman rubbed deep against Kara and turned her nipples. She pulled back and pushed into her.

Alia's coated Kara's warm hole with the cum. She pushed deep inside of the Girl of Steel to ride out the rest of her orgasm in Kara's nice ass.

Jesse moved from Kara's strap-on to Alia's strap on. She moved to clean the strap-on with her tongue. Alia guided Jesse's face into position and she sucked her.

"Don't worry, we're not done yet."

Kara already was playing with Jesse's pussy and was about ready to slip inside of her. The fun was just about ready to begin for these three lovely young women.

Jesse was about ready to be fucked by her own creation, thanks to Kara.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 8/25/2017.**


	11. Important Meetings

**Chapter Eleven: Important Meetings**

* * *

The first hints of being awake became evident when Caitlin Snow woke up. She shivered and pulled an extra blanket up from over the top of her. Caitlin alternated between completely hot and very chilled. She rubbed her arms against the bottom of the blanket and took in a deep breath.

' _No matter what, I'm not going to get comfortable, am I?'_

Those words came out of Caitlin in a very frustrated tone of voice. She prepared to kick the covers off of her from the bed. Caitlin pulled the covers back constantly.

"I'm sure you'll find something that works for you eventually."

Caitlin pulled herself out of the bed. She dressed in a way too long nightshirt which stretched down past her knees. The crystal pendant around her throat clung to the side of her neck. Caitlin brushed her fingers out of her face.

"It just gets harder every time," Caitlin said. "Every time I get my powers back. It's very tempting to unleash everything. It feels….well it feels kind of good not having to care again. You know what I mean?"

Alia, unfortunately, did know what Caitlin meant. She felt the darkness creeping in at the worst possible times. Those nightmares she had during a good portion of her teenage years, Alia would remember them. She broke a lot of rules to do what she had to do as well. She could have held back and not cared about it.

"I understand," Alia said. "And I think the problem is every time you try and hold back what you are, that other side of you comes out in an awful way. Maybe I'm wrong."

"No," Caitlin said. "You're not wrong."

Alia figured about as much. She touched the top of Caitlin's hand. The simple fact Caitlin did not need any warmth did not take away from the fact Alia's fingers felt so good and so soft wrapped around her hand. Caitlin just sighed as she felt the sense of her.

"You're not wrong. I've just….well I've seen what I could become. What she could become."

This statement demanded an explanation. Caitlin no longer felt cold when Alia moved closer towards her. She had about that much going for her at least.

"I've run into an alternate version of myself," Caitlin said. "And she was a nasty piece of work."

Alia nodded in response. Somewhere out there in the multiverse, there could be another version of her. This version might have embraced the darkness a little bit too much.

"Is it because her life experiences made her that way?" Alia said. "Or maybe she did not react to everything in the most responsible way?"

Caitlin could hardly disagree with Alia's assessment on that one. Her alternate self was more broken than Caitlin was. She pretty much threw herself in helping Iris and later Jesse because it was the only thing that kept her sane. She walked a tightrope. One wrong step would cause anyone to plummet to her demise.

' _I guess I'm no exception.'_

The two girls shared body heat together even though it was not needed. Alia propped Caitlin's head up against her shoulder.

"You keep locking it up, it's just going to get worse when it breaks free. You can't look me in the eye and tell me it isn't getting harder on you?"

This very true statement pierced Caitlin's icy shell. All of the times, even though there had really only been two or three where she delved into complete Killer Frost mode had been pretty hard on her. Something always pulled Caitlin back from the edge.

"It's true," Caitlin said. "I guess I've just been hiding from myself for so long that I almost forgot that….well does it really matter?"

"It matters if you want it to matter," Alia responded to her. "And I know of a woman who has a power far greater than yours are. She tried to suppress the power and it caused her a great deal of misery until she finally came terms with herself and the power she wielded. And how to use that power for good. And you've never come to terms with how you could use your power."

Caitlin shifted Alia to adjust her positioning. The cold blowing her spine was obvious. Alia put her hand on Caitlin's back and instantly, she warmed up a little bit.

"I was given the name Killer Frost for a good reason."

"Maybe," Alia agreed. "But, powers don't really make people evil. If there's a good person deep inside, then it will show through. And there were moments where it did with her."

Alia wrapped herself tightly around Caitlin. She came to the conclusion that there was something about Alia's body heat that was regenerating her just a little bit. At least, she was being regenerated in her scientific opinion. Caitlin wrapped her arms tightly.

"Figured you could use this."

Jesse came into the room and carried some piping hot chocolate. Caitlin shifted away from Alia to take the hot chocolate away from Jesse. She almost had been warmed up by Alia snuggling against her. The magic of hot chocolate did the rest of the trick.

Kara sat down next to Alia and greeted her wife with a kiss. The two pulled away from each other so Kara could talk to Caitlin.

"Are you feeling better?"

Caitlin smiled in response. "Much better, thank you."

She folded her legs together and took a long drink of the hot chocolate. She just enjoyed being close to friends. It was something which made Caitlin feel happy after losing so much in her life.

"So, how's Eliza?"

"Very disturbed," Jesse said. "We've used the holding cell to trap her. And we've done a mental scan of her mind."

She held the results of the brain scan out of Caitlin. Caitlin took the scanned results in her hand and looked at them with a frown edging on the side of her lips.

"There's something about these readings which seem really wrong," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Jesse answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "I thought at first it was because of her brain being ripped apart thanks to the drug. Could that be the answer?"

Caitlin shrugged. She would have to run some more tests before coming to a more definite conclusion. She had insufficient data to come to a scientific conclusion about what Eliza's one. Her personal opinion pointed to the fact something really was wrong.

"How did she return from speed oblivion?" Alia asked. "That's something I wanted to go."

A shrug came from Jesse accompanied by a frustrated shake of her head.

"Eliza wasn't exactly too accommodating with any details when I pulled her out of wherever. So…we're back to square one, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess," Kara agreed.

She had a lot of misgivings about everything that had been going on. The fact someone, anyone could manipulate the speed force raised a lot of unsettling questions. Eliza did exist. It seemed as if someone pulled her back together. Exactly who did so was the question.

* * *

The trip to Central City ended. Kara and Alia did not make up their mind about where they were going next. Sooner, rather than later, they would have to come to some kind of conclusion. Kara and Alia moved to the front door which had been left open.

"Lucy must be at home," Kara said. "She's normally good about locking the door if neither of us are home."

Kara and Alia stepped into the room just in time to see Lucy talking on the phone. She seemed to be a bit confused about something. And frustrated, if Alia read the look on her face properly. Lucy turned and looked across the room.

"In fact, she's right here. If you want to talk to her, I'll just let you talk to her."

Lucy turned and pushed the phone into Alia's hand.

"It's for you. Good luck."

Kara raised her eyebrow in confusion. It had been a while since she saw Lucy this annoyed. Sometimes she got annoyed with Lois and often times it was rightfully so. She seemed to be more put off than ever before.

"Yes," Alia said. "This is me."

"Listen closely," the voice on the other end of the telephone said. "You've been boned. You will go to 8th Avenue for further instructions. Someone will meet you there, and you will get further instructions of what we expect from you. Tell no one of where you're going."

Alia dropped the phone down on the table. Unless she missed her guess, this was the call Amy told her was coming. She stood, and vanished with a pop.

Lucy rapid-fired one wide-eyed stare to the space on the floor which Alia just vanished. Her mouth hung open in astonished shock. Words failed her for the first time in a very long time.

Kara snapped her fingers a couple of times. She had been surprised by Alia's sudden disappearance and wanted some answers to this particular question. She kept snapping her fingers and Lucy finally came out of the trance she had been dragged into.

"I really need to lay off of the brownies," Lucy said. "Did she really just vanish before my very eyes?"

Only a small amount of relief visited Lucy when Kara confirmed. Either they were both sane and saw what they saw, or they were both insane and saw the same hallucination. At least Lucy could have some small amount of solace to know she was not alone in what they were doing.

Alia dropped down on eighth avenue. It was completely deserted to be perfectly honest.

' _They told me to come here and there is no one here,'_ Alia thought. _'Yeah, that's pretty confusing. I don't know what they could be up to.'_

' _Maybe it's a trap,'_ Kara nervously suggested.

Alia thought about the same lines. She felt something was completely off about this particular area. Alia moved, bent down at her knees, and took a deep breath. She tried to grab onto the magic in the area and feel it come into her very being. Her heart raced a half of a step more when the energy flashed around here.

' _There,'_ Alia thought.

She noticed a flicker of light flash high in the sky. The orb resembled a door knob in many ways. Not too many people would pick up the fact that mysterious flash of light resembled a doorknob. It was very sophisticated in its genius. Alia walked over and touched the door knob.

About how she expected, the flash of light sucked Alia through the orb of light and caused her to disappear from physical view.

* * *

The flash of light brought Alia down into the lobby. She hit the ground falling. It took a moment for her to get her wind and another minute to get her bearings. It was still not as bad as traveling by Portkey. It was not very pleasant, to be honest. Alia pushed her head back and took a look around. It looked like your average office building or maybe a government facility.

' _Things are rarely what they seem.'_

Several armed men stepped forward. Alia waited for them to move around. One of them held out a scanner in his hand. The palm print of the scanner activated. He held out the scanner and motioned for Alia to put her hand down. Alia put her hand on the scanner. Several minutes passed as the scanner combed over Alia's body. Her eyes flickered over.

"Your identity has been confirmed," the gentleman said. "You have also been judged to be physically able to work at the Department of Extra-Ordinary Affairs."

Alia thanked herself for small favors. Everything in her life got better ever since the growth in her head was gone. She grew stronger, faster, and more durable. She was ready to take on the world in any way possible.

Six men walked on either side of Alia leading to a total of twelve men in total. They escorted her down the hallway where a pretty brunette agent waited for her. She smiled.

"You're Hailey Evans-Potter, right?" she asked.

"Of course," she said. "But call me Alia…everyone does. Well not my enemies, they call me a lot of names I don't think it would be appropriate to repeat in a government building."

"You obviously have never been in the main office yet," the pretty agent said. "And my name is agent Alexandra Danvers, but call me Alex, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

The two walked down to the hallway. Alia gladly allowed Alex lead the way because the view from behind her was very nice and very pleasant when the two of them walked.

"I was surprised when the Director explained your unique circumstances," Alex said. "According to your file, you attended a boarding school for the gifted…for people who were able to do magic."

"Yes," Alia said. "And it was pretty eventful."

Alex picked up on the fact that her past kind of was a touchy topic. She understood. There were parts of her life Alex did not like to discuss especially with people she just met. Regardless, the two of them made their way down the hallway and through the DEO.

A loud growl echoed from one of the rooms. Alex raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"As you might have guessed, we deal with prisoners who the normal government facilities are not equipped to hold. Most of them are aliens, who escaped through a tear between Earth's dimension and a prison dimension known as the Phantom Zone a while back."

Alia nodded in response. She watched double-ugly for a second try and break out. Three eyes, with his skin made of leather, and veins throbbing out everywhere. He dressed in the ugliest pair of gray pants imaginable when trying to bust his way through the cell.

"Don't worry, we are very secure," Alex said. "Not foolproof though because anyone who thinks security is foolproof…."

"Will often be proven an utter fool," Alia concluded.

Many people had their pride completely ripped apart by establishing these so called foolproof security systems. No on could great out of Azkaban. Someone did. No one could break into the Ministry of Magic. People did. No one could enter Hogwarts. Many people did underneath the nose of the Headmaster and his staff.

Good security did not mean you had to relax constant vigilance.

"Alia, is that you?"

Alia's eyes fell onto both a very enticing sight and a very familiar face at the end of the hallway.

"Fleur, it's good to see you...I thought you were back in France!"

It took a minute for Alia to put her eyes back in her eye sockets and her tongue back into her mouth. The reason why was Fleur dressed in the standard skintight DEO suit which clung to her curves. She knew for a fact Fleur never wore any underwear underneath her clothing unless it was for purposes to entice or seduce someone.

' _Then again, you do that by your hot ass just sitting there, and swaying, don't you, Flower?'_

Fleur embraced Alia and pressed their breasts together. Alex watched the scene before them and also Fleur move in to kiss Alia firmly on the lips. Alex's body started to warm up for reasons that had nothing to do with the fact the air conditioner was not on the brink.

"Well, to be honest, I was for a minute," Fleur said. "I had been recruited and sent here. I thought that I could do some good here as part of the DEO, and so far, it's had its perks…."

"Agent Delacour is my partner," Alex said.

"And we've grown to know each other pretty well," Fleur said with a smile. "Although not well enough."

Fleur was always on because it was too much of a bother to turn it off. Alia smiled at the woman who had taught her more than few things. Alia had been adept and a quick learner in little time flat.

"So, are the rumors true?" Fleur asked. "Are you married?"

"You've been bursting to ask that question, haven't you?" Alia asked.

Fleur just broke out in one of the most playful smiles possible. Alia could not get too mad at Fleur when she had this look on her face. She wore the cutest smile when excitement overtook her in a blink of an eye.

"Yes, I was married."

She hugged Alia in response. Once again, Fleur gave her an all too excited kiss. Alex tried to modestly look away from his private moment. She gave up her futile attempts to do so. Alex just stood against the wall, watched them, and sighed.

' _That damn woman is going to be the death of me. Both of them in fact.'_

"All of the wizards who had a chance with you thought they would be heartbroken," Fleur said.

Alia snorted in response to Fleur's question. "Please, they were pretty deluded if they ever thought they had any sort of shot with me anyway."

"You did make it clear you weren't into men," Fleur said. "And barring an alternate male counterpart dropping out of the sky, I doubt that was not going to change."

"Highly unlikely."

Fleur just smiled at the inside joke between herself and Alia. Alex shook her head and smiled.

"I'm sure the two of you can get caught up," Alex said. "I'm due to taking Alia to the director."

"Oh, of course," Fleur said. "It was pleasant seeing you again. And Gabrielle also sends her love, and she will be heartbroken that another became your first wife."

"Are you sure you're not projecting?" Alia teased her.

Fleur just smiled and walked off the hallway.

' _A booty that fine should be a crime,'_ Alia thought. _'Not that I have any room to talk. Or do I mind watching her leaving.'_

"So, the two of you know each other," Alex said. "If you don't mind me for asking, how did the two of you meet?"

"I saved her sister from the bottom of the lake," Alia said. "She tutored me in how to please other women in thanks. Not before fucking my brains out, however."

For a brief moment, Alex had been thrown completely off guard by the bluntness of how Alia described her encounter with Fleur. She recovered quickly to get back to business.

"Right, right…right, this way.

Alia shook her head. She thought she might have a lot of enjoyment working with the DEO.

* * *

Kara moved as fast as possible and dropped down to the ground. It was eighth avenue and the spot Alia had been taken. There had been no Alia there.

Could it have been a trap? Kara did not want to jump to the worst possible conclusions and say it was a trap. Several of the things about it signaled a trap. Alia could handle herself in anything. It did not keep her from getting too concerned.

Kara looked for a tell-tale sign of how Alia disappeared. She noticed a glowing yellow light hovering out of the distance. Kara should have put it together sooner. Something blocked her from doing so.

' _Of course.'_

Touching the golden door knob caused Kara to feel like she was turned inside out and put back together very crooked. She dropped herself feet down on the ground and it rattled her.

"I've been expecting you."

Kara turned around to turn to Alex Danvers standing there. The DEO agent and one of Kara's friends just smiled at her.

"Hey, Alex," Kara said. "How are you doing?"

"I suppose I should really be asking you that question," Alex said. "All things considered, after what happened. How are you holding up?"

A long moment's pause came through the air. Kara put her attention on two government agents wielding a tube with an alien in it back into the hallway. Kara turned back around to address Alex.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"You don't sound fine," Alex said.

"I'm…you have other things to worry about."

Alex reached in and put a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder. "I'm just concerned, that's all. You did trust me enough and my family enough to bring your past self to us when she got displaced. Or maybe you got displaced….it's really hard to tell."

"I don't really like thinking about it," Kara said. "How is Kara doing by the way?"

"She's doing fine," Alia said.

Kara kicked her memories back a year to when she had to go back in time to stop Brainiac. Brainiac kidnapped Kara while on Krypton and took her into the future, or rather present-Kara's past. Time travel could make the best of them get a headache. Kara foiled Brainiac's plans, but she was incapable of returning her past self to Krypton without further damaging the time stream.

So she took them to a colleague of her cousin, Eliza Danvers, whose daughter, Alex, was a friend of Kara's who worked in the past. Kara dropped younger Kara off and five years passed from younger Kara's perspective even though for older Kara, only a year passed.

' _I hate time travel.'_

"Where's my wife?" Kara asked.

"Oh, I forgot to congratulate the two of you from getting married," Alex said.

Alex seemed almost sad about the fact Kara was married, something the Kryptonian heroine picked up on in an instant. She put a hand on Alex's shoulder and grinned.

"We can continue our working relationship if you would like," Kara said. "Alia won't mind and in fact, I'm pretty sure she would invite you into bed."

"Well, Agent Delacour might be talking her into dragging me into the interrogation room and trying to take me right here," Alex said. "I swear, that girl has an insane sex drive."

"Alia does indeed," Kara said.

"I was talking about Agent Delacour," Alex said. "Not that I've known from experience…she's seduced a few of my other co-workers, all females, although she's not above using her charms on men to get information. She can blow their minds with a few simple touches, more than most women can do with other…things."

"It's a gift."

Alex turned around just in time to see Alia and Fleur standing a few feet behind her.

"How long have you been listening to our conversation?" Alex asked.

Alia broke out into a grin at her new colleague. "Maybe not too long, but long enough…hey, Kara."

Kara pushed her way past Fleur and Alex and threw her arms around Alia. They exchanged their usual greeting with each other. Kara nuzzled her nose against Alia's.

"I was worried for a second," Kara said. "And you're just like Lois, where I worry about her too. Even if she's more than capable."

"Lois Lane would be a fine fit for the DEO," Alex said. "If she wasn't so reckless."

"You can lead a horse to water but you can't make them drink," Kara said. Kara turned to the other woman in the area and had momentary been struck dumb by the suit which wrapped her up like a piece of meat. She realized who she thought. "Oh, and you must be Fleur."

"And you must be Kara," Fleur said. "It is a pleasure to find the girl who Alia thought enough to marry. Many lined around the block for you. So, I hope you appreciate how lucky you are."

A grin filled Kara's face so wide that it might have been plastered on. "Oh, honey, believe me, I know how lucky I am every day."

"Good," Fleur said in agreement. "Take care of her, or I'll sic my sister on you. And she throws a mean fireball."

All four of them laughed. Fleur wrapped her arms around Kara and gave her one slight kiss before pulling away from her.

"You've chosen well with this one, I think," Fleur said. "Then, your taste in women has been always most excellent."

"Thanks," Kara and Alia both said in unison.

The woman winked at both of them. "Maybe the four us should get together some night. We'd make an amazing foursome."

Alex reached over to grab a bottle of water and downed a drink at this point. She immediately choked on the water at Fleur's not so subtle implication.

"Unfortunately, duty calls," Fleur said. "See the two of you later."

Kara would be lying if she was not excited about getting to know the woman who tutored Alia a bit better.

* * *

**To Be Continued on August 29** **th** **, 2017.**


	12. Networking

**Please head to the page of important links and vote in the chapter of the week voting.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Networking**

* * *

Helena Wayne double checked to make sure her case was fastened before moving towards the side parking lot entrance. She was one of the only three or four people, including Karen, who knew the secret side elevator entrance. The parking garage had been deserted given how late at night it was working.

Karen spent many late nights working. This fact gave Helena the confidence she could go up to the top floor and talk to her friend. Helena activated the elevator and made her way down. She took out the portable computer and read the information about the latest adventure in Central City involved the New and Improved Rogues, with the Flash taking them down again.

Granted, Jesse did not feel particular comfortable about being called the Flash, and Helena understood the feeling. She never properly took on the mantle of Batwoman on her original Earth, even after her father's death. And it would have been even weirder to become Batwoman here, due to the fact that at least three women already ran around with the moniker.

She moved down the hallway and noticed the lab's lights were on. Helena took about three steps towards the main lab before the door opened and a very frustrated Karen walked out of the lab.

"Trouble?" Helena asked.

A few seconds passed as Karen just gave her a look which made Helena smile. The two women locked hands with each other and made their way down to the main lobby area. Karen occasionally used it as a meeting place when they did not have enough room for her office.

"You could say that," Karen said. "I could use a break so I'm glad you're here."

The two smiled and made their way in to sit down on the couch in the room. Karen rose up just seconds after sitting down and crossed the room to make them a cup of coffee.

"Sugar or cream?" Karen asked.

Helena confirmed with her usual smile. "Sugar. It's going to be a long night for the both of us."

They had many long nights together, ever since they were teenagers. Karen fixed Helena a cup of coffee and the two of them positioned themselves next to each other. Helena took a long drink from her coffee and looked thoughtfully out into the window. They had a nice overlook of Metropolis. They could see the globe for the Daily Planet from where they were seated.

Several quiet moments passed. Karen could tell Helena had been straining to tell her something. Her own self-control almost amused Karen to no endless degree.

"So, if you're going to spill, then spill," Karen said. "What do you have to tell me?"

Helena kicked her legs back on the couch. "I've been trying to look up some information about our mysterious Hooded Dragon."

One could almost pick out the amusement in Helena's voice when she referred to that particular woman by the moniker the press gave her. Helena tipped back the coffee in her hand and took another long drink.

"You know how when I have a problem I have to solve it by any means," Helena said to Karen.

Karen snorted into her coffee. She understood this quality about her friend one hundred percent of the way. Helena could be pretty obsessive when she wanted to be and when she was obsessive, it was very interesting to see how far she would go to get what she wanted.

"Yes, I know," Karen said. "And have you found any information?"

"No."

Helena's bluntness came out. Karen raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Helena. She demanded more information. It was needed for her to get to the bottom of this.

"I think she might be another refugee from an alternate dimension," Helena summarized. "There have been more than a few coming in after the recent interdimensional crisis…although some of them haven't caused any problems."

Karen could say she agreed with Helena without any argument. Some of them were shell-shocked and terrified. Many of the people had been brought over had their memories rewritten to fit the new world and whatever force merged the worlds figured them in. Karen and Helena had been among the handful of people who had not had their memories completely restructured.

"I've looked into Kara's new companion as well."

"And what did you find about her?" Karen asked.

Instantly, Karen knew this was a touchy statement for Helena broke down into one of the more obvious frowns imaginable.

"Absolutely nothing," Helena said. "Well, nothing since the age of eleven and that's where the records just dry up. It's very weird…she's not too bad looking, she could give you a run for your money."

"Yeah," Karen said. "She has…nice eyes."

Helena snorted at Karen's direct redirection of a certain word that she was pretty sure was not eyes. The two friends sat and enjoyed each other's company as the minutes ticked by.

"So, how are you going with the power generator?" Helena asked her.

Karen broke out into one of the more obvious sighs one could imagine. "I'm still very…it's still very….I'm still working on it."

She had a feeling that it was being worked on from a wrong angle. Exactly where, she could not tell. Karen would need to get a fresh perspective involved and someone who was not mentally numb to the constant work involved with creating this power generator.

* * *

Alia parted ways with Kara so she could take care of a couple of things. It was something Kara swore she had to do and she insisted that Alia take some time to explore Metropolis. Alia did do so and decided to flash quickly over to Central City to check up on a couple of friends. She left them a couple of days ago. Alia wanted to see how Caitlin and Jesse held up after their recent encounter.

The last couple of days made Alia wonder if everything was okay. She took about two steps into Star Labs, only to run pretty much head long into Jesse who rushed down to greet her. Jesse pulled her into a warm hug the moment and pulled away from her with a shifty grin on her face.

"I saw you coming," Jesse said. "If we can only figure out how to make this work where we can see the bad guys coming, then we would be in good shape."

Alia laughed at Jesse's quip. The fact the Rogues managed to get inside had been a glaring security hole in Star Labs which had been happening for years. And it was not for any lack of trying to fix it either, at least it was not from Alia's understanding.

"So, how's everything going?" Alia asked.

The two girls walked a little bit down the hallways of Star Labs. Jesse leaned back and peered into Alia's eyes with a swift little smile on her face.

"Well, I'm fine for the most part," Jesse said. "Caitlin is doing much better I think. Then again, you can never tell because she's keeping herself very busy."

Alia answered with a nod in response. You really had to keep yourself busy out there if you did not want to go insane. The two of them made their way past the entrance to the basement. Down in that basement, their guest was locked inside of a holding cell. Alia listened very closely for their guest. She was very vocal the last time they left. Now, Trajectory did not say a single word which made Alia extremely surprised.

Jesse noticed what Alia watched and listened for and broke into a slight smile. "Yeah, she's been pretty quiet. I don't understand it."

"Maybe she's contemplated her fate," Alia said.

Jesse really did hope so. She still wanted to know how Trajectory escaped and returned to Earth. She had a feeling someone or something helped her. If Jesse found out who or what happened, then there was a potential road to breaking Iris out of the Speed Force.

Alia put a hand on Jesse's shoulder to get her attention. She had the look on her face as if she was staring out in space.

"Sorry, sorry," Jesse said. "I just wish…well, I really wish we would have had more headway with breaking Iris out of the Speed Force."

The Speed Force had a lot of elements in it that Jesse did not understand. Even after she spent the last few years studying the Speed Force very intently, she could not figure out a way to break Iris out of there.

"Hey!"

Caitlin stepped out of the lab. She had the look on her face which showed Alia instantly she was hard at work with something. Alia wrapped her arms around Caitlin and pulled her into a hug.

"Jesse told me you were doing well," Alia said to her. "Are you doing okay?"

"Fine," Caitlin said. "I've just been doing some thinking."

Alia did not make the obvious comment about that being very dangerous. The three of them made their way into the lab and set up shop around the table. Alia looked at the equipment which had been set up.

"Hey, if you want to help, pull up a chair," Jesse said. "We could use an extra set of hands and an extra brain as well."

Alia just broke out into a soft smile. "Thanks, but…well science is really not my thing. I've studied some things a little bit here and there, but…really didn't have much of the time to get the ins and out."

"Wait, you…you didn't?" Jesse asked. "Did you even to college…or I guess university over there…not that there is anything wrong with not going to college, I mean, sometimes it's not for everyone and it's more what you want out of life. But it's pretty nice to have a fallback option in case something happens or something and…."

Caitlin cleared her throat and made Jesse pause.

"I do wonder what kind of school you went to," Caitlin said.

"It was a boarding school in Scotland," Alia explained. "Let's just say it had a very medieval approach and leave it at that."

Caitlin figured about as much. Science in it's various forms might not be the most important thing in the world, but it was very important to her.

"So, where's your other half?" Jesse asked.

"She's dealing with a couple of things," Alia said. "It's the sixth year anniversary of her cousin's death and she's got a lot of heavy things she's trying to figure out."

Jesse could have smacked herself for missing a very obvious points. Alia reached over and put a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"I think Kara's still coming to terms in her own way," Alia said. "I understand sometimes when you're dealing with a loss you have to be alone. I've been through that."

They had both been through it in their own ways as well. The moment had been lost when Caitlin sniffled and sneezed. She received a double concerned look from both Jesse and Alia. Caitlin shook off their looks of concern with a frown over her face.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just…well I still have a little bit of a cold," Caitlin said. "I guess I haven't really recovered."

"Have you thought about what I offered you?"

Funnily enough, Caitlin did think about it. She weighed both of the positives and negatives like anyone would. The latest descent which made her powers get the better of her made Caitlin realize she needed to get things into line soon enough.

"Do you think you can help me?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes," Alia said. "But, you're going to have to really want my help. Once I start helping you, there's no going back. Either you're all in or you're all out."

Seconds passed and Caitlin reached in. Her soft cool hand pressed against Alia's warmer hand. Alia looped her fingers around Caitlin's and pulled it in for a very firm squeeze.

"I'm in," Caitlin said. "But…"

"I'll let you get better first," Alia said. "I want you at your best before we begin."

Caitlin smiled and silently thanked Alia. Jesse took Alia by the hand after a second and dragged her off. The older brunette looked at the two younger ones retreating with a frown.

"I have something to show her," Jesse said. "I'll be back later."

* * *

The Fortress of Solitude had not been touched by anyone in the last six months. The only person who had access to it did not, ever since the previous owner of the Fortress had been laid to rest.

Kara swept inside of the Fortress of Solitude. The crystals came on and bathed the Girl of Steel to Light. She looked up at a monument which was still mostly submerged in the shadows. Kara thought about activating the main crystal at the base to get a better look at the monument.

' _I better not.'_

The only element of the monument visible without even squinting was the giant "S", the symbol of the House of El. A person would have to be extremely blind to not notice the symbol carved into the surface. The Girl of Steel dug her tongue underneath the edge of her lips and frowned.

"Hey, I'm married now," Kara said to the monument. "And I know you'd be happy for me that I'd find someone. After all that happened, and believe me, there isn't a day that hasn't gone by where I think about what might have been."

Strands of hair blew from Kara's face as she kept her eyes locked on the front of the monument. She lightly chewed on the bottom lip and took another deep breath.

"I think about it every day. I think about what I could have done differently. But, maybe there isn't any more that I could have done. Every time you go out there, you explained to me that you went harder and in front because you could take the hits most couldn't. And I think that you overestimated yourself a little bit there. But…maybe you wouldn't have had it any other way. If you had to go, it would be going and saving the world from destruction."

Kara tilted back an inch or so possible.

"You would like her I think," Kara said. "And not just because of the fact she makes me happy. That doesn't hurt, does it?"

If she listened closely, Kara could almost imagine the answer coming back to the wind.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what happened, when I held your dying body in my arms," Kara said. "While Lois, your girlfriend, stood about ten feet away. But, I think you wouldn't be happy unless I moved forward. And I know you would encourage it."

Kara placed a hand on the "S" symbol as if she could still feel the beating heart of her cousin coming from the other end of the symbol.

"One day, your death could be a dream."

"I know what you mean."

Supergirl spun around just in time to see Power Girl standing at the edge of the Fortress. Her older counterpart from an alternative Earth stepped forward. Supergirl tried to keep her gaze firmly on her older counterpart's face no matter how tempting it was to direct it elsewhere.

"How did you know I was here?" Supergirl asked.

Power Girl answered with a smug smile. "I had a feeling you were here. And I'm going to need your help."

Each word sounded like some foreign obstruction in Kara's mind. She mouthed them repeatedly to see if she got them.

"You need my help?" Kara asked. "You need my help with something. Me? You need my help."

"Yeah, I know," Karen said. "Given how our past has been rocky…I didn't expect this. But you have a good set of head on your shoulders."

"You're the one with all of the degrees," Kara said.

Karen chuckled, guilty as charged to be honest. She placed her hand on Kara's shoulder and offered her a warm smile.

"I've been on my Earth about as three times as long as you were on yours," Karen said. "Don't sell yourself short…once you get focused on something, nothing can stop you."

The very evident ego stroking caused Kara to smile. She drew her attention to Power Girl who held her arms firmly underneath her chest. Kara's attention drew towards Karen's ample chest which blew her way.

"Oh, congratulations on being married," Karen said. "I didn't expect it to happen."

"It was one of those things that just happened," Kara admitted.

"Hey, I can see myself getting sucked into a whirlwind marriage myself if it feels right," Karen said. "I'm not judging you or anything…especially considering I saw the picture of your new wife."

"Helena?" Kara asked.

Karen gave her a smile as if that much had been obvious. Kara sighed and flipped her hair back. She did find herself very curious on how Alia and Karen would look together. And she wanted to compare and contrast the firmness and size of certain attributes between them.

' _Boy, this is getting perverted,'_ Kara thought to herself.

* * *

A figure swept over the floor towards the other side of the energy generator. The energy cackled with light.

"It didn't even work as we intended it to," a voice said from the shadows.

The first figure put his fingers on the energy generation.

"You presume too much, old friend," he said in a very cultured voice. "We used it to locate Trajectory in the speed force. It took some piecing to get her back together."

The fact Trajectory had been locked up back in Star Labs was really no skin off of his teeth. She was merely just a pawn at best and a glorified test subject for the most part. A series of intricate calculations popped up in front of his face.

Things could failed big time if they had not run the tests. The test run had been pretty successful as far as this man said.

A small army of gorillas moved around on the floor above the above the two gentlemen who were watching the battle. One of the gorillas had a long scar above his face and he growled. The thought of working with these people obviously did not make the gorilla the most happy individual in the world. He only worked with them because the ends justified the means.

"Everyone, remain strong and steadfast," the gorilla said. "Soon, our great leader will be freed. And soon, we're going to take back Gorilla City. All of them would bow before our feet."

The Gorillas made a huge amount of noise. Two of the gorillas fastened together a part of the machine. The machine flickered to life and caused sparks of energy to cascade around them. The leader of the gorilla army broke out into a wide grin which split his face from ear to ear.

"Excellent," the leader said. "It's perfect!"

They still had a few more steps to take but the initial test run was a success. They would soon have their revenge on the people who imprisoned their great leader. Soon the entire world would bow before their feet.

"First, Gorilla City will be taken!" the gorilla general growled. "And then, the rest of the world will fall at our feet."

The gentlemen in the shadows watched with bemusement dancing in his face. He could not resist commenting on the issue in question, no matter how hard he tried.

"First Gorilla City, and then the world?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but how tacky can you get?"

The more cultured figure from the shadows stepped out. The Ultra-Humanite, wearing the form of the great Albino Gorilla, looked down at the gorillas from Gorilla City with a smile on his face.

"It might seem tacky on the surface, old friend," The Ultra-Humanite said. "But, they are strong and they are dedicated workers. They will ensure that the world comes underneath our heel where it belongs."

The figure in the shadows looked in a most skeptical way.

"What are you going to do when they release him?" he asked.

The Ultra-Humanite's face curled into one of those smiles which tended to bring chills down the spine of pretty much everyone who encountered it. Someone of his great intelligence pretty much always had a plan and that plan was going to come forward.

"You're just going to have to wait and see, old friend," The Ultra-Humanite said. "I've found a way to sooth the savage beast."

"Have you found a way from keeping the savage beast's thoughts from turning your brain into Swiss cheese?" the second gentlemen asked. "I'd eggspect that he won't be pleased with his actions after you eggsploit his actions."

"You still feel the need to egg me on," Ultra-Humanite said.

"Now, that's too much even for me," the figure in the shadows said. "But, I trust you will have a plan, because if you don't…we will be as the children say these days, screwed."

The Ultra-Humanite had a plan and this plan would not fail. He watched as the gorillas prepared for the plan to release their leader from containment after the Flash put him there not so long ago. The Albino Gorilla with the mind of a brilliant science had his own plans.

* * *

Alia sat in the middle of the room with several wires connected to her. She had a very uneasy feeling about that.

"Jesse, are you sure it's a good idea?" Alia asked.

"Hey, you never know until you try something like this," Jesse said. "I'm going to see how well your powers can be charted by scientific means. If they have any measurable energy, this scanner is going to pick it up."

"You sure this isn't going to end up blowing up the power in half of the city?" Alia asked.

Jesse shifted into her smile. Her excitement could not be matched by any means which could be measured.

"Hey, relax, it will be fine," Jesse said. "Safety first though."

Jesse put herself behind a shield which made sure any backlash would not affect her. She was almost certain that no power would harm her, but only a fool would take chances with something so delicate and potentially unstable.

"Okay!" Jesse yelled. "Can you hear me?"

"I can still here you," Alia said. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Just do your magic how you normally do it," Jesse said. "The scanner should pick up the energy."

Alia took in a deep breath and channeled the power through herself. Energy flowed through her and caused a crackling feeling to go. She tapped into the deepest energies of nature to channel her magic. Alia's eyes shifted back when the power vibrated through her body.

Jesse took out a notepad and red the scanners. They jumped up and jumped beyond where they were previously.

"This is incredible," Jesse said without missing a beat.

The alarms in the lab started to blare as there was a power overload. Jesse moved over to disconnect it from the chamber only to get knocked on her ass from a discharge of magical energy.

The lab shut completely down and the lights faded completely to black until several glowing candles appeared in the mid-air conjured by Alia.

Jesse moved over to try and pry the door open. She struggled with trying to get the door open. Alia finally took pity on her, rose up, and busted the door open.

"I did warn you."

The speedster moved into the chamber. The inside of the chamber was not damaged that much. The power would hopefully kick back on within ten minutes. Jesse moved around to the lab by candle light.

"It's safe to say your energy readings are off the scales," Jesse concluded. "It can't be measured by Earth scannes, but maybe, there's some kind of alien artifact that can chart magic."

"Maybe."

The two girls stood next to each other by candle light. Feeling Alia's power at its strongest up close drew Jesse in. Jesse moved closer towards Alia and the two of them met in the center with a kiss.

The two broke apart for a second as Jesse felt a tingling against her lips. Alia swept her off of her feet and onto the bed and began to kiss her even more heatedly than ever before.

Jesse's eyes glazed over as Alia ran her hands and mouth over every inch of succulent female flesh she could reach.

* * *

Two hands far quicker than even Jesse's were relieved her of the top half of her uniform. Jesse's ample bust came out to be played with. Alia held her hands on the perky woman's tits and grabbed them. She breathed heavily when Alia moved down.

Alia felt up her body and stripped Jesse the rest of the way on the way. Her clothes faded from her body and appeared in a neat pile across the room.

"Oh, neat magic trick," Jesse said.

"Thanks," Alia said. "But, this one is better."

Alia proceeded to attack Jesse's chest and suck on her cute little nipples. Jesse's entire world swam around with pleasure the further Alia toured down her body. She brushed her hands against Jesse's warm pussy lips and made her breath out in pleasure.

Seconds passed before Alia drove her tongue down into Jesse's very sweet pussy. Jesse's hips bucked up pretty quickly to meet Alia from driving her tongue inside. Jesse breathed in and breathed out. Her eyes flooded over and Jesse grabbed the back of Alia's head.

"Oh, damn!"

Jesse's entire world flowed at the speed of light around her. Alia ate her out with expert ability. The vibration of Alia's tongue into her made her pussy vibrate in response. The licking sent spikes of pleasure to the heavens along with Jesse. Grabbing on Alia's head only prolonged the pleasure.

"ALIA!"

Alia only resolved to eat Jesse's juicy pussy even more. The young girl on the bed thrashed up and down with so much pleasure going through her body. Jesse guided the slightly younger girl against her pussy. She ate out the speedster like a champion.

A rush of pleasure exploded from Jesse's pussy. Alia came up for air just like enough to fire a grin at Jesse. Jesse rose up quickly and attacked Alia's very gorgeous chest. An eager set of hands and an even more eager to please mouth moved over Alia's body at the speed of light. Her pleasure sensors being hammered so quickly made Alia appreciate what was happening even more.

Jesse licked down Alia's belly-button and moved to her sweet pussy. The pleasure given by the heroine made Alia jump up. Jesse's tongue almost duplicated the pleasures given by one gifted with Parseltongue with how fast and how swift it vibrated.

"Damn, girl, you're good," Alia said.

The fact she received such praise from the busty younger girl only made Jesse heighten her worship. Alia's fingers brushed through the back of Jesse's hair and pushed into her.

Alia's body vibrated alongside of Jesse's tongue. Each time Jesse drove deeper into Alia resulted in a brand new pleasure wave. Her body warmed up and toes curled along with Jesse's tongue going against her pussy.

Jesse had her face coated with Alia's cum. The feeling of making this girl cum made her pleased.

Alia pulled herself up and grabbed Jesse's face before snogging the sexy speedster senseless. Some time spent tasting the cum flowing from Jesse's mouth had been more than worth it as far as she was concerned. Alia grabbed on her body and nearly duplicated Jesse's speed.

The firm booty Jesse had to boast about made Alia's lust for the sexy speedster only spike. Alia's grabbed her and the two girls engaged in sweaty girl love for a moment. Their pussies brushed together and intermingled their juices with each other.

"Oh!" Jesse yelled. "OH!"

It felt like Alia penetrated Jesse deep and hard. Nothing appeared between them, yet Jesse could feel plenty. And that plenty made her entire body just blow up with pleasure. Their loins connected with each other the deeper Alia and Jesse rocked against each other.

"Fuck me!" Jesse begged. "Oh, god, Fuck me hard!"

"That's what we've been doing, darling," Alia breathed in Jesse's ear. "Don't you like what I've been doing to do? Would you like it done to this sweet ass?"

The taboo hole received a slight brush and Jesse jumped up. Her pussy clenched against the phantom cock connected to Alia's nervous centers. Jesse bent back and Alia sucked on her neck before guiding the girl's face until her tits.

"That's it, suck them!" Alia encouraged Jesse. "They were made to be sucked. They were made to fit in your dirty little mouth. Just like this ass was built to be fucked."

A solo hand cupped over Jesse's ass and made her feel really good. Alia squeeze and spanked her tight firm bum. The speedster rubbed against Alia the further her hands moved into position down her body.

"Do you want me to fuck your ass?" Alia asked.

Alia's moist finger teased Jesse's tight taboo opening and got her all riled up. Jesse's eyes flashed with lust and she bit down on her lip.

"Tell me," Alia said. "Tell me that you want this juicy ass to be drilled by me."

The speedster spun around on her hands and knees. Alia caught sight of Jesse's beautiful thick booty in all of its plump glory. Alia just really needed to run her hands over it and touch it. She squeezed Jesse's ample ass and gave it a light spank which made her jiggle for her.

"Yes!" Jesse yelled. "YES!"

Alia stuck her tongue into Jesse's asshole and gave her a sloppy rim job.

"FUCK MY ASS!"

Those words gave Alia the consent she needed to go in deep. She conjured a strap on and got to work. She made sure Jesse's tight back entrance was nice and lubricated.

Jesse was about ready to get her anal cherry popped by the sexy witch behind her and loved every single moment of it. The initial penetration hurt at first before the pleasure filled her.

"You're so good," Alia said. "I can fuck this nice tight ass every day. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you will sit down and think about me being back in there. You're going to think about me every time you sit down. How do you like that, Jesse?"

The whimpers coming from the woman showed that Jesse liked this a whole lot and wanted to be plunged deep with Alia's big thick conjured cock. The fake phallus buried into Jesse's asshole. Alia's hands dug into her thick booty and took it for everyone to see.

"ALIA!"

Jesse came several times in rapid-fire succession. Her pussy clenched up and exploded in a constant basis the further Alia drove herself into her tight ass. She grabbed Jesse from behind and drove deeper inside of her. The deeper thrusts brought Alia to pleasure.

Alia's slick fingers aggressively fingered Jesse's cunt just as hard as she fucked her ass.

"You belong to me and Kara, don't you?" Alia asked. "Any time we want you, you can run over and you'll be ready for us….tell me that, and you can cum."

"YES!" Jesse agreed.

Alia plunged deep into her pleasantly firm ass. The delicious flesh jiggled the deeper Alia threw her all into Jesse. She repeatedly and quickly increased her very hard fucking of Jesse. She wanted to make her feel everything she could when fucking her all night long.

"Good girl," Alia said. "Very good girl, you're almost ready for me. You're almost ready to cum for me. You're practically ready to explode, aren't you?"

Jesse's eyes faded over the deeper Alia plunged inside. She really put her ass through the paces. Jesse never had pleasure for this and her first round of anal sex would be something that the genius girl would not be forgetting any time soon.

Her entire body sized up with more rapid fire orgasms. Alia sped up the thrusting into her body. Jesse clutched onto the sheets of the cot which she had Alia sit on to perform the chest.

"Careful, you don't want to vibrate through the floor."

Alia's hands moved about her body and never stayed in one place for more than a couple of seconds. The feeling of her asshole being stretched and her pussy being penetrated at the same time sent Jesse to her limits.

And Alia had her limits. She came hard and made sure Jesse's soaked body got a dose of her womanly juices. Alia saw stars while cumming and never once relinquished her eager control over Jesse's very supple ass. She just rode her asshole all the way to the edge and beyond.

Jesse's asshole was sore and she might not be able to sit down without some discomfort for a while. A final spank on her battered ass made Jesse jump up.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Alia said.

"No…apologies needed," Jesse said. "We should….further test how far we go next time."

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 4th, 2017.**


	13. Mutual Interests

Vote for the Chapter of the Week Poll for this week. Head to the page of important links and the poll is at the top of the page on the blog.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Mutual Interests**

* * *

Kara and Alia agreed to meet at a pre-destined place and at a time. Alia tried not to get too concerned when Kara did not show up at a certain place at a certain amount of time. Alia stood outside and paced back and forth across the meeting place. She tapped a hand on the side of her head.

' _Sorry, about meeting with you,'_ Kara said. _'Do you think you if I told you where to be, can you teleport here?'_

The emerald-eyed witch threw her head back. _'Just concentrate on the place, and I'll be there.'_

An image flashed into Alia's mind. She double-checked to make sure everything was fine before teleporting into position. She disappeared from the middle of a warm city and disappeared directly in the middle of the cold and unforgiving Arctic.

A crystal gate opened up which Alia assumed would be her way inside. She moved past the bitterly cold snow and ice. It took Alia a couple of minutes to adjust to the cold. She managed to do so by adapting with a couple of warming charms. She stepped into the cold water which surrounded the girl's body. Alia descended down into the icy cold water and her entire body had been surprised by the water.

Alia popped up out of the water. She drew off instantly with Kara stepping closer towards her. Kara prepared to dry her off, with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I should have thought you might be a bit wet when you went into the Fortress this way," Kara said. "I'm surprised you didn't teleport straight into the Fortress."

"There's some kind of wall blocking me from doing teleporting inside here," Alia said. "Is there some kind of automatic defense or something which prevents people from going inside?"

"Yeah," Kara confirmed. "There is….how did things go at Star Labs by the way?"

"They went perfectly fine," Alia answered. "Jesse and Caitlin are both doing well. I think that Jesse was a bit disappointed that you didn't show up. I explained it to her and she understood. And I know what you're going for. I am…."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kara said. "I never really had the chance to properly say goodbye."

Their two hands moved together when Kara moved Alia into the Fortress. She spent half of her time drying off and getting warm after submerging into the water. She did not get a look at the Fortress and she broke out into a smile. It was a really amazing place.

Kara saw the look on Alia's face and broke out with a grin ear to ear. "So, what do you think?"

"I love it," Kara said.

"You're too kind."

The crystal lights came up and a soft female voice filled the Fortress of Solitude. Kara moved a little bit closer towards Alia as the image of an attractive woman turned up. She dressed in elegant white robes with red trim and a yellow "S" shield superimposed on her chest. She had one of the most exotic sets of violet eyes imaginable, something Alia could see herself getting lost in. Her hair came down to her shoulders.

"This is my Aunt Lara, she's the guardian of this Fortress," Kara said. "Oh, my Uncle Jor-El is here, although he more exists as a mechanism to look up information as opposed to a guidance system. He approves of it that way I think."

"Yes, he does," Lara said. "And you must be Alia."

"Yes," she said. "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"It is as well," Lara said. "And Alura would be proud of the girl you found to share the rest of your life with, Kara."

Kara could really not help but smile in response. Any favorable comparison towards her mother made Kara feel more than happy. She almost floated high above the ground with the pure giddiness she felt.

"So, how were you created?" Alia asked. "I'm assuming that your thoughts were replicated along with your memories. The emotional core of the Artificial Intelligence is the most crucial component, wouldn't you say?"

Lara just broke out in a smile towards the newest member of her family. "I would have to agree. There are artificial intelligent systems which are created and only made through logic. It is only an approximation of the intelligence of the original copy with very little of the heart which is needed. You need the spirit of the person to capture the essence of a person. I was very grateful to have undergone the full scan to help my child."

"So, if you had the complete memories of a deceased person, you should be able to copy them over and create a workable AI?" Alia asked.

"That's correct," Lara said.

Kara took a moment to smile. She noticed the other party who had spent some time in the Fortress today, coming back.

"Actually, there's someone else that I want you to meet," Kara said. "My cousin…yeah my other cousin, well technically she's my older sister from an alternate dimension. The multi-verse is kind of confusing sometimes."

A tall, statuesque blonde with amazing features stepped over. Alia followed the progress of her bouncing breasts when coming over. A smile broke over her face.

"This is Karen, my cousin, sister, doppelganger, whatever you want to call her," Kara said. "Karen, this is my wife Alia Evans."

"Well, technically I'm either an alternate universe version of Kara or a version of Kara from the version or maybe something else entirely," Karen said. "I've got a couple of conflicting sets of memories, although I feel more strongly about the entire alternate universe theory. Oh, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Much to Karen's surprise, and near disappointment, Alia looked her straight in the eye and not at her chest when the two of them shook hands with each other.

"You're easy enough on the eyes and enough like Kara for it not to matter," Alia said. "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Alia turned to Kara with a slight grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"So, how many of you are hanging around the multi-verse, or do you know?"

"Well, there are at least fifty-two different worlds," Kara said. "So, maybe that many at least…out of the confirmed worlds."

"At least that many," Karen said. "Hopefully more, but hopefully not less."

Alia found herself very much intrigued by the numerous possibilities offered to her. It was obvious that Karen wanted to meet with her for some other reasons.

"If you're just showing your new wife around your fortress…fine, your cousin's fortress," Karen said as she almost caught Kara's reprimand coming. "Don't let me take you."

* * *

Karen had to return back for a board meeting at her company which left Alia and Kara to return to Metropolis to get a bite to eat. Even with the warming spells, Alia felt very much relieved to be clear of the Arctic.

The two girls almost entered the café where Lois bumped into them. Lois staggered back and took a minute for her footing to be readjusted. The brunette reporter just snorted at who she ran into.

"We really need to stop running into each other like this," Lois remarked. "There are people who are beginning to talk and it's becoming…well, it's becoming kind of amusing."

"Oh, you don't say?" Kara asked her. "So, what are you doing out of these parts?"

"I'm just showing the new girl around."

Kara and Alia came face to face with a girl who wasn't unfamiliar to them. Megan Jones stopped and looked at Alia and Kara. Her mouth hung about halfway open and she approached the two girls with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, guys," Megan said.

"So, this is your intern job," Alia said. "Working with Lois Lane as part of the Daily Planet?"

Megan nodded very eagerly at Alia's question. There was a huge part of Alia who did wonder the trouble these two women could get into. Kara nervously looked at Alia.

"Watch out, and don't let Lois talk you into doing anything too reckless," Kara teased.

Alia just laughed about the same time that Megan did. Both of the girls grew suddenly serious a few seconds later.

"Seriously though, I'm sure both of you will work well together, or end u killing each other," Alia said. "I guess we're going to have to see one way or another, what we?"

"I guess we will," Megan said. "You know, it's exciting to me in a different location. And Metropolis…it's the place to be, so why not here. I mean Gwen, she travels the world, don't she?"

"Gwenog Jones, your sister, who happens to be the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?" Alia asked, sharing a nice little inside joke she had with Megan who just grinned back at her. "Yes, I can see how you would want to follow in her footsteps right down to the constant Lesbian orgies."

Megan just cracked a smile and broke out into a round of laughter. She was guilty as charged there if anything else. Megan tilted her head back. Alia just smiled.

"Seriously, stay out of trouble."

"Oh, I never get into trouble unless you're around," Megan said. "And yes, we all know that trouble has this nasty habit of following you around wherever you go."

That was most certainly the truth. Alia turned her attention to Lois.

"Lois, make sure you do everything you can to keep this little troublemaker out of trouble."

Lois had been surprised that she had been given this task. "Okay…okay, I guess I'll do my best, but as Kara will no doubt tell you in great detail, I have a knack of getting into plenty of trouble myself."

The best of them often did, as Alia figured out pretty quick a couple of times.

"The lovely Ms. Bones won't be happy if she has to bail me out again," Megan said. "So, I'll keep my nose clean."

Lois escorted Megan off to continue their tour of Metropolis. Alia and Kara moved past the parking lot to a department store and saw a very familiar face on the mall. Courtney stood at the mall, dressed in a white tank top and a pair of tight jean shorts, with sandals. Her friend had her hair in pigtails, dressed in a black jean jacket, a black top, and a pair of blue jeans. She looked cute, in the girl-next-door sort of way.

"Kara, Alia!" Courtney called. "I wasn't expecting you to be in town. How are you doing?"

"Great, Courtney, Mary," Kara said. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great," Mary said in a sunny tone of voice. "And you must be Alia, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Alia said. "It's a pleasure to meet you…."

"Mary Batson, I'm Courtney's roommate, and completely bad at introductions!" Mary said in a very excited voice. "Did anyone tell you have really pretty green eyes?"

"Once or twice," Alia said.

"So, what are you two up to?" Courtney asked.

"Well, we're here to meet Karen, to see if we can work together on a project which has been given her a fit," Karen said.

"Oh, right, Mary's future ex-girlfriend," Courtney said with a teasing voice.

The girl in question went tomato red and tried to glower at her good friend. This just made her even redder with her attempts to look all tough. Mary took in a deep breath and tried to say something. Her tongue tied together and it was very difficult for her to get the necessary words out.

"We're heading to a museum," Courtney said. "They're keeping a rare collection of crystallized egg-shaped vases at the museum. I don't know why, but hey, Mary's interested in that kind of thing."

"Yeah, it's only there for about a week more, and I really want to see it," Mary said. "They look pretty neat and the pictures don't do it justice….it was nice meeting you…but we have to go so we don't beat the crowd. We would have already been there but someone had to go shoe shopping."

Courtney did not look too upset about the accusation. The two of them moved off in the other direction. Kara just broke out into a smile.

Alia peered over her shoulder at her wife after tearing her gaze away from the retreating girls. "So, are those two….?"

"Yes," Kara said. "We don't want to be late to meet Karen."

* * *

The super-powered couple stepped their way through the front entrance of Starrlabs. A dark-haired woman at the front desk looked up to them. They instantly showed the passes that Karen gave them at the Fortress.

"I'm Kara Kent-Evans, and this is my wife, Alia Evans," Kara said. "And….."

"Ms. Starr says that you can go right up," the receptionist said with a smile. "You should take the elevator at the end of the hall underneath Ms. Starr's bust."

Alia blinked for a second at that word. Kara and Alia walked over and they moved over to the elevator. The closer they got the bust of Karen's head and shoulders came into view. Alia just smiled and the two of them entered the elevator.

The moment they got out of the elevator, Karen waited for them. She dressed to kill in a very stylish female business assemble. The red blouse stretched over her upper body, the jacket fit her, and a skirt came down past her ankles. The pair of glasses she wore added nothing to her attractiveness

"Thank you for showing up," Karen said.

"Hey, when you said you needed my help, I wasn't going to take that opportunity."

Karen smiled at her younger self's word. She escorted Kara and Alia down the hallway. The two of the moved past the doors as they swung open. Several different inventions could be seen on the tables.

"What I want your help with is down in the main lab," Karen said.

The main lab only could be accessed by a single staircase. The three women ascended down the step. Alia watched as she saw a big metal box in the center of the room. Tubes jutted out of the box from all sides. Karen approached the box alongside the two girls.

"So, this is it?" Kara asked.

Karen nodded in response. "Yes, this is it. It's the power generator. The one that in theory should be able to power the entire city of Metropolis, or one the size of it at least, for a century. If I can get it working."

"What seems to be the problem?" Alia asked.

"This is only a working prototype," Karen said. "You can see what might happen when I don't make the proper calibrations though."

The businesswoman leaned up against the prototype and turned some dials. The crystals lit up on the prototype and bathed the room with light. So far, so good, at least they could see. Kara and Alia both wondered what the problem was. Another light flashed high into the sky.

"It should work in theory," Karen said. "And it does work in practice until this happens."

The power cells fizzled out one at a time before the entire setup caught on fire. Karen had her hands on a fire extinguisher as if it was second nature to her by now. The flames extinguished from it quickly.

Alia put her hand on her chin and looked at the output of it. A lot of it was science which was far beyond her grasp and even further beyond her understanding. Still, she was seeing a couple of potentially significant problems they could work with.

"I'm no scientist," Alia said. "But, maybe you should spread these solar cells further apart. Maybe you can expand the width where it can more evenly distribute the energy, and slowly build up. It's absorbing too much energy."

"Yes," Karen said. "But, the other problem I can see is the shielding of the energy module. I need the energy to be captured without heating up the machine and destroying the module."

It would be much too much trouble to settle in a module. Still, with Alia's suggestions, and some kind of shielding, that would not block out the absorbing of the power, Karen really was coming to terms with what needed to be done.

"I have a question," Alia said. "It's an AI I'm creating, it's based on my deceased mother."

"Yes," Karen said. "And to answer your question, it's a lot easier to create an AI of a person when they're alive."

"Lara explained that to me already," Alia said. "But, I have a copy of my mother's memories and I've been trying to translate them into computer code. It's been a painstaking process as you can tell. Especially since I had to learn computer code and books…were not available back where I went to school."

She held two bound notebooks up to Karen. Karen thumbed through the pages of the books. The binary code was written from Alia painstakingly transcribing every detail she could pull out of her memory. She transcribed every strand of memory from her mother into computer code or at least as close to code as possible.

"It would be a lot easier if we somehow transfer these memories into a computer," Karen said. "And let the computer do all the work."

"I have the memories," Alia said. "Up here, there's a part of my mother where I feel she's been with me always."

Karen sensed a story coming on. Kara just gave an anxious smile.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning," Alia said. "It all started about a year before I was born with a prophecy."

* * *

True art could be very difficult to comprehend for a very sane and rational mind. Megan did not consider herself to be among sane people. She still couldn't make heads or tails of who would be interested in this art or why this was considered news.

"I know, not exactly the most glamorous way to get your feet wet," Lois said. "Exhibits like this where some old guy shows off his collection never really are, you know."

Megan nodded and felt like she entered some kind of dazed feeling. She took a second and shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Many thoughts entered her mind. The clearest and most present one had to do with who would want to think to collect a bunch of crystal vases shaped like eggs.

"It never gets interested unless some bad guy sees the exhibit as a challenge and makes off with the vase. There are a lot of assholes out there."

"There doesn't seem like a market for crystal egg vases, though?" Megan asked. "Who in the bloody hell would steal something so tacky?"

"Egghead for one."

Lois's statement caused Megan's mouth to open and shut. Lois had to be pulling one on her. The older reporter noticed the younger reporter's mouth opening and shutting at a rapid fire rate. She slammed her mouth completely shut.

"He's a criminal. Mostly during the JSA time about thirty years ago. He was most certainly a product of his era."

Mary and Courtney moved elsewhere through the tour. Courtney only mustered up the most token amount of excitement for this tour. Mary, on the other hand, Mary was pretty ecstatic. She bounced up and down almost to the point where Courtney wondered and feared about her sugar intake.

"This is exciting!" Mary yelled. "Look at that design. How much work do you think went into that?"

"Too much," Courtney said in a very dry and very droll voice.

The tour guide could make her history teacher sound exciting. And that woman made bloody battles sound like someone talking about the stock market.

"And no one quite knows who forged these eggs," the man droned on. "All we can say is Mr. Jefferson collected them from a buyer and we should be grateful that….."

An egg rolled out of the crowd on the floor. It caused the tour guide to break from his practiced speech patterns very suddenly.

Courtney put herself on full guard instantly. Mary looked nervously at the egg which broke open and released tear gas. The other occupants of the museum scattered and screamed.

Three large silver egg-shaped drones rose in mid-air and targeted the civilians. Mary pushed them out of the way and dropped them down to the ground. The constant rapid fire of the eggs rocked them all.

Another energy tear opened up. A man exited the portal dressed in a battle suit with a golden egg-shaped face mask on. He placed an egg on the floor and pressed a button. The security system shorted out.

"This is actually quite sad," the gentleman said.

He scooped up all of the eggs as Courtney and Mary got the civilians out of the way. Courtney turned to go after the intruder.

"Hold it right there!" Courtney yelled.

The man raised his hands and for one wild second, Courtney thought her attempt at intimidation worked. An egg slid out of the man's sleeve and broke open on the ground. Another cloud of gas erupted from the area.

Courtney and Mary pushed their way through the gas. It cleared and they saw an empty museum and no priceless crystal egg-shaped vases.

* * *

For the second time in a day, someone hooked up Alia to a machine. The metal helmet slipped over the top of her head. Karen stepped back from it.

"I could end up shorting out your machine," Alia said.

"I have all of my shields at full," Karen said. "I'm not even sure a nuclear blast can short out this machine. And if you're that powerful, well we could be in trouble."

Karen found herself very curious to learn more about Alia after the, admittedly scaled down, version of events leading up to her meeting Kara in Vegas was given. The fact she had a copy of memories of her dead mother lodged in her mind most certainly made Karen curious.

' _Okay, don't overstep your bounds, girl,'_ Karen thought. _'Just get the memories out of her mind and move on with your life.'_

"All you need to do is relax. You might feel a slight tickle, but it's just the machine doing its worth. It will be over before you know it."

Kara gave Alia a smile in encouragement. She trusted Karen enough with her wife to this happen. Also, though, if Karen stepped one foot out of line and hurt Alia, Karen would not hesitate in kicking her ass.

"Focus on your mother's memories and we'll be good to go."

Several switches flipped on. Much like promised, a tickling feeling entered the side of Alia's head. The constant barrage of memories, some of them very foreign, had been brought into Alia's subconscious.

The computer worked backward, starting at Lily taking the Killing Curse from Alia, and working through her adult life. Memories of Alia as a baby flashed through her mind, followed by memories of Lily's pregnancy, memories of Lily finding a mysterious crystal in a cave, fighting Death Eaters, memories of her marriage to James Potter, memories of her time at Hogwarts, all of them going through the list backward.

Karen watched the remarkable amount of code go through the screen. She had been very impressed Alia transcribed enough of it by hand.

The door opened up and Karen disconnected Alia from the helmet. Alia regained her bearings and focused on her own memories as opposed to Lily's. An attractive blue-eyed woman stepped into the room.

"The crystal egg collection has been stolen," Helena said.

Alia moved out. Was that the same collection Courtney and Mary were going to see? It took a couple of minutes for the fog to exit Alia's mind. She came next to the attractive woman.

"My name is Helena Wayne, and you must be Alia," she said.

"Helena Wayne?" Alia asked. "You wouldn't happen to be any relation to Bruce Wayne, the famous billionaire playboy, would you?"

A smoky smile appeared over Helena's features. It had been a sore spot, but she shook the hands all the same.

"It a matter of speaking."

Alia was pretty sure there was some backstory there.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 8** **th** **, 2017.**


	14. Truth and Justice Part Three

**Chapter Fourteen: Truth and Justice Part One**

* * *

A figure dressed in a white lab coat with a bald head shown from the back swooped over the lab. A model of a very high tech device laid on the desk. The rods connected several round metal balls together. The figure reached in and put his hand on the edge of the rods to adjust them.

"No, that can't be right," he muttered.

The gentleman's eyes narrowed when looking at the model. A whooshing sound echoed and three robotic egg drones appeared. The figure stepped back to observe the progression of the egg drones. They all settled down on the table in a row.

The figure stepped out of the shadows dressed in a black body suit and a golden egg mask over his head. The man clicked the mask off to reveal a balding head shaped like the egg. His black eyebrows narrowed. The figure's eyes widened and a smile popped over his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist announcing my return in such a grand fashion," he said. "And the look on your face is so priceless you could make a credit card commercial with it."

The gentleman stepped into greater prominence. His bald head, thick glasses, and ugly face which looked like it had been crudely carved out of stone pointed towards the gentleman in front of him. Doctor Sivana, one of the greatest enemies of Captain Marvel, broke out a wide grin.

"Edgar, my old friend, you never cease to amaze me," Sivana said. "They didn't give you any trouble?"

"No, not one single bit of trouble."

The super villain known as Egghead swung the bag from his hand. He would be lying if a bit of curiosity bubbled to the surface. A part of him wondered what this was all about. He did admit his curiosity had been very much piqued and in a good way as well.

"And you have the eggs?" Sivana asked.

Egghead just smiled and gave him a look as if he had been mortally wounded Sivana doubted him. The bag unzipped with quiet fanfare. Egghead rested each of the eggs on the desk all in a row in front of Sivana. Sivana stepped closer to the eggs and examined them. A smile rose to the man's face.

"As great as advertised," Sivana said.

Both of the criminals smiled. Most people in their circle, they stole because of the score it would bring. While neither man denied that bringing in a healthy amount of money was important to any theft, there was something much greater than that. A design of a stolen object resulted in a more appealing them. And these eggs were perfect. The maker crafted them by hand and it showed.

"It's the real deal," Egghead said. "I'm going to have to admit though, there's a huge part of me that's perplexed."

"How are you perplexed?"

Egghead figured his next few words should be chosen carefully. He enjoyed working with Sivana and enjoyed the challenge. No matter how many times Egghead enjoyed a challenge, there was always a sense of something being off.

"These eggs are well made and I appreciate the design. But, I wonder if there's any practical value other than design and worth."

"My friend, they are worth more. Much more than you could even realize."

The voice sounded very familiar. Edgar turned his direction to the familiar face of the Ultra-Humanite. One of the most vicious enemies of the old Justice Society of America always knew how to involve himself in a criminal scheme. And Edgar appreciated the fact he added some sophistication and class to the criminal enterprise. He found this current generation of criminals to be lacking.

"Ultra-Humanite, it's an honor to work with you again," Egghead said.

"As is with you, Mr. Prince," The Ultra-Humanite said as he extended his large hand forward and took Egghead into a firm handshake. "And I believe you have questions about the eggs which you have been commissioned to steal."

"Well, I do apologize for my curiosity," Egghead said. "I'm just curious what the intended end game might be. I'm certain you do have your plans and I would not want to be the one to argue with them."

The Ultra-Humanite broke into a wide smile and clasped his hand onto Egghead's shoulder. "No, my friend, you should have the opportunity to answer questions. To answer questions opens the mind to enlightenment and enrichment."

Both the other criminals sat in front of the mad scientist. The Ultra-Humanite sat on the edge of the table. His expressive eyes made sure to put their full attention on both of these brilliant, if not slightly unhinged, men.

"A small group of Greeks discovered an energy source buried in a glass case on the outskirts of the village. They discovered it was some kind of material which has not been replicated before or since. Many have tried to replicate it and many have failed to do so?"

Edgar put his hand underneath his chin and looked very thoughtful.

"And we believe inside of this egg lays the answer of a method to circumvent reality," The Ultra-Humanite said. "And with your two brilliant minds, we can crack the code of these eggs."

"They don't look easy to crack," Egghead said.

Two conflicting emotions entered the aged criminal. He wanted to find out the answers. There was also a part of him who did not want to under any circumstances damage such an exquisite piece of technology.

* * *

"I've got one question!"

Helena, Karen, Kara, and Alia stepped deeper into the conference room. The images of the museum flashed on the screen. Karen bit down on her lip when shuffling through the security footage. She channeled through the different bits of footage.

"You want to know why someone wanted those eggs?" Helena asked.

Alia smiled and threw her hands up. "Yeah, that's a good question. I mean I'm sure they much be worth something, especially to the person they belong to. But, I don't understand what their end game is. I mean, maybe I'm completely off base here…."

Kara jumped in to finish Alia's thoughts. "It seems like a bit too much work."

"Maybe," Helena agreed. "And maybe not."

She tilted back an inch and rolled back against the chair before dropping back down. Karen accessed a point in the security footage which piqued Helena's attention.

"See if you can backtrack at a different angle."

The different angle came back and a figure dressed in a golden egg mask could be seen moving within the shadows. They moved into position on the footage and paused the footage after a couple of minutes. Helena leaned closer to the figure.

"It's someone you recognize?" Karen asked.

"From back home," Helena said. "Of course, he has to have a counterpart here."

Kara and Alia had no idea what the two of them were talking about. Helena caught on to the fact the two younger girls were confused and jumped in for the conversation straight away.

"His name is Edgar Prince," Helena said. "He's known as Egghead. He has an obsession with collecting large amounts of egg-shaped artifacts."

Karen decided to add her two cents to the conversation. "He also has this ability to make different egg based puns faster than you can blink."

Alia raised an eyebrow and responded with a shake of her head.

"Sounds like a real character."

Real character was right and Edgar Prince saw himself as one of the world's greatest criminal masterminds. He often declared himself to be a criminal high above the standards. Helena studied the footage a couple of moments later.

"Two young ladies are here to see you," Karen's personal assistant buzzed over. "They say it's important…their names are Courtney Whitmore and Mary Batson."

"Courtney and Mary…they were at the museum when there was an attack," Kara supplied.

Karen understood instantly that both of the girls were there and they needed to be a part of this conversation. She walked across the room and opened the door to allow both Courtney and Mary inside of the room. Both girls stepped into the room and they were a tad bit shaken up, to be honest.

"We saw the guy with the egg mask," Mary said. "We couldn't quite make out who he was, though."

"It's Egghead," Helena said.

Courtney raised an eyebrow and could have slapped herself for not coming up with the easy solution. Of course, it was Egghead. Who else would be responsible for trying to pull a heist of priceless eggs? The thought of it being anyone else was just quite frankly kind of absurd. Actually, it was more than kind of absurd, it was just very absurd to be perfectly honest.

"I don't think he was alone," Mary said. "May I please see the security footage?"

Karen played the security footage for both of the girls. It had been very patchy in places and they could not really get a grip on who was on the security camera footage. Mary's mouth hung halfway open when she viewed one of the devices in the shadows. It resembled something she saw before.

"That's what cut out the security," Mary said. "Look, right there."

"So, he did have an accomplice," Helena said.

She figured about as much even though it could not have been proven. Edgar Prince had an ego and anyone who challenged him would be very sorry. He enjoyed making others look very ignorant and almost stupid in fact. Helena locked onto the device and something about it looked very familiar to her. Mary's wordless statement almost came out of her mouth.

"Damn it!" Mary yelled. She suddenly realized what she said and looked exchange. "Pardon my French, but that's a piece of equipment that belongs to Doctor Sivana. He's one of my brother's old enemies."

It all went without saying. If Sivana had been involved, it could not have been good. He was able to circumvent the security system without any problems.

There were still some questions that needed to be answered through. And Alia returned to the question that she asked earlier.

"Why are they after these eggs? There has to be something more to them than meets the eye."

"I might….we might have something," Courtney said. "A piece broke off when he escaped...I almost didn't see it."

A small crystal fragment belonging to the egg slipped into the palm of Alia's hand. The energy surrounding her fingertips made Alia stare at the egg fragment. She realized almost instantly it gave off some kind of strange energy.

"There's good news and bad news," Alia summarized. "The good news it's energy that can be tracked. The bad news is, it's unlikely the energy can be tracked by technology."

"So, magic?" Karen asked.

"Yes, magic."

One could almost see a frustrated sigh coming from Helena at the use of the "M-word." It wasn't that she did not believe in magic. She had been through so many things where it would be hard not to believe in it. It was just she had so many inconvenient memories which the problems magic had caused.

"There's something back at Star Labs which might be able to trap the energy," Karen said. "Granted, it's a longshot, but we have to do something, don't we?"

"And we'll check out a couple of Sivana's hideouts," Mary said. "We can see if…we can see if there's something there."

"Does she know who you are?" Courtney asked pointing to Alia.

"Yeah, she's Mary Marvel and you're Stargirl," Alia said without missing a beat. "Kara didn't need to tell me, I put the pieces together myself."

Courtney's mouth opened up. It was really not worth it to have a secret identity, as they were too easily figured out these days. The dumbstruck looks on their face told the story. They would need to be more careful so an actual threat.

"Aww, shucks,' Mary said.

"My sentiments exactly," Courtney said.

Granted, she was thinking of a different word that started with an "S" but Mary pretty much echoed her thoughts.

* * *

The fragment in front of them had most certainly been one of curiosity and more importantly one of interest. Karen leaned in to study the fragment. Kara and Alia zipped over to Star Labs to get the equipment which was necessary.

"So, why do you think Egghead and Sivana want these things?" Karen asked.

It would be very shocking if Helena Wayne did not have some kind of working theory as to why someone would want to steal these priceless artifacts. Helena looked up from the tablet she had been working on and then snapped her gaze up to look into Karen's eyes.

"It could be any number of reasons," Helena said. "They might want to open a breach to another world."

Those words caused Karen's face to adopt one of the more grim tones possible. They had more than enough trouble with breaches in the past. The phrase "breaches were a bitch" sprang to mind and dominated most of Karen's taught process.

The Flash had to deal with most of them, and it turned out to be the manipulations of some evil speedster. Karen could not recall off hand which one as there had been so many over the years.

"Did you get it?"

Karen looked up in time to see Kara and Alia hauling a box from Star Labs. It was very heavy. Granted, they did not have too much trouble with it. It took two of them to guard it. They opened the box to reveal a very sophisticated scanner device which picked up waves of interdimensional energy.

"So, I remembered something about a rare metal which had been found on Earth and crafted by Greek Wizards," Alia said. "It was supposed to be able to sustain powerful enchantments for thousands of years. If you can combine them with runes, you could create a hell of a punch."

"And if you found a way to look it up with a machine without frying the circuits then you could punch a hole through time and space," Karen said.

Alia nodded. She found some very interesting textbooks on the entire history of magic. There were some very fascinating topics to discuss. The class itself really did not do her much good, to be honest. They took the crystal fragment Courtney and Mary collected.

The crystal hummed and drew the energy forward. Alia had a feeling there was something powerful and very potent coming from this particular fragment. She could not piece it together right away though.

"It's almost like it's calling to the main vase," Karen said.

"That might make our tracking a little bit easier," Kara said.

Karen sat herself in front of the tracker and got to work. The tracker picked up a very strange heat signature on the crystal fragment. She tracked the heat signature to a certain location. The crystal rattled underneath the tracker and almost zipped out from underneath it.

Alia caught the crystal fragment in her hand before it zoomed out of the window. Kara shut all of the windows and the doors as well before Alia put the crystal fragment back down.

There was no question in Alia's mind, the fragment had some level of sentience which could be a very bad thing if they played their cards wrong.

"I've found the heat signature," Karen said. "It's underneath the Metropolis Zoo."

Three sets of eyes looked towards Karen who shrugged. Having a lab underneath the zoo was not exactly the first place someone might look for a secret underground facility.

"It's perfect because no one would expect it," Karen said.

* * *

Megan Jones leaned back on the chair of Lois's desk in the Daily Planet. It was her first day on the job and already Megan had been involved in something very exciting. She was only an observer to the madness.

"I think I'm going to like Metropolis," Megan said.

"You should have grown up in Smallville about ten years ago," Lois said. "The strangeness was off of the charts…but never mind. This is…just wow. I mentioned him. I didn't think he would show up."

The ace reporter's eyes followed the progress of the grainy security footage. A few beats missed from the images on the screen. Namely how he got past the foolproof security in the first place. Egghead got in and got out like a master criminal. He had no wasted motion and no wasted time.

"He's good," Lois said. "And you know what the most insane part about it. He knows he's good."

"It's almost like he disappeared like magic," Megan said. "Look one minute he's there, the next minute he's gone."

Lois dialed back the footage to observe Egghead's disappearing act just as Megan had said. It was true his sudden vanishing act brought numerous questions into Lois's mind of how he pulled it off. She was certain there was a more mundane expression.

"The weirdest thing about him is that he normally works out of Gotham City," Lois said. "And makes the occasional trip to Star City. He's never been a guy who has shown up in Metropolis all that often."

"Never?" Megan asked in astonishment.

"Never," Lois confirmed with a light nod of her head.

She suspected something was going on. Lois could not quite put her finger on what was going on. She must have gone over the security footage eighty times over the past hour. The reporter wanted, needed, to find that one moment in time to figure out the crime.

The motive was clear to Lois. It was pure vanity and the need to circumvent a very strong and powerful security system. Everything beyond motive had been less clear to Lois as time rolled on.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Megan wondered if Lois saw something. The younger reporter's mouth flung open. Lois cleared her throat.

"Get me a sketchpad and a pen over on my desk."

Lois strained to see one small number on one of the devices Egghead used. The serial number of X0842069 flashed on the screen. Her young protégé returned with the pad of paper and a pen for Lois to jot down the number.

"I think that we've got something," Lois said. "I'm going to have to make a call to make sure."

Megan sat back on the desk. She noticed something in the camera as the footage replayed again. The eggs glistened almost as if they had some kind of strange force. It was only done for a fleeting second before Egghead loaded the eggs in the battle.

"Chloe?" Lois asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"I need you to run a check on this serial number," Lois replied. "X0842069!"

"X0842069?"

"Yes," Lois confirmed.

"Let me run a check and I'll get back to you in a second," Chloe said. "Why do I have a feeling that you're getting into something dangerous that you really shouldn't be?"

Lois's smile only widened even though Chloe did not see it. Or maybe she did. Lois would not have put it past her cousin to slip some kind of security cameras into her office. Hell, Chloe might have had a drone following her for all she knew. Someone would have to, after their mutual friend…and here Lois sighed, not wanting to finish that particular thought.

"Because it's me," Lois said.

"I would lecture you," Chloe said. "But, you know what they say. Those who live in glass houses are the last people who should throw stones…oh, I got something. And you're not going to believe what I got."

Always an auspicious beginning to be honest with Chloe breaking out into a sigh over the phone.

"Again, there's a part of me who doesn't want to know," Chloe said. "But this was an object created by the legendary Captain Marvel adversary, Doctor Sivana."

The pieces squeezed into place like some kind of demented jigsaw puzzle.

"And since I know you want to know, I've got an address here where they were made. The place has been shut down for about ten years. That hasn't stopped criminals before."

* * *

The nasty smell of stale water greeted Courtney when she arrived outside of the warehouse. She and Mary slipped through the hole ripped in the fence.

"If Sivana's here, he hasn't really sprung for security in a long time," Courtney said.

Mary had less of her idealistic nature during this mission and more fierce determination. It threw Courtney off to see the normally optimistic girl so serious and so intense as they moved into position. The attitudes both of them normally had been flipped. Courtney was the one who threw herself into the battle and not Mary.

"Get ready for anything," Mary said.

That much went without saying. Courtney prepared herself for anything. For better or for worse, they were going to enter this warehouse. She clutched the energy rod known to Stargirl as a weapon to fight any threats coming their way. The energy surrounding it made Courtney feel a bit better.

The door opened up and they heard someone grumbling around. Courtney wondered who could have been causing problems at this time. She suspected they would find out in a matter of minutes.

"What?"

Both girls had been thrown off by the figures working on the portal. It was not Sivana or anyone who worked for him. A small army of gorillas surrounded the portal. One of them held one of the crystal eggs in the palm of his hand. A hideous growl came out when he tried to push it in.

"He is arrogant enough to order us around," the gorilla grumbled. "Soon, they will all be bowing before us. They will all be at our feet. They will be crushed!"

The loud growl coming from the gorilla grew in prominence. Courtney and Mary knew these gorillas could only mean one thing. Neither dared to speak out loud in case they were wrong.

Three security drones popped up in mid-air in front of them. The sudden attack jarred them back. Courtney whipped out the staff and fired a bolt of energy at one of the drones. The other two drones fired at them until Courtney wiped them out.

The good news was she took out the drones. The bad news was the drones being taken out attracted the attention of some angry gorillas. Three of them drove up the ladder. Courtney whipped her rod out and fired at the gorilla. The energy rod scorched his skin.

One of the gorillas clapped Mary on the face and covered her mouth. Mary elbowed the gorilla in the face and flipped over onto her feet. The heroic heroine landed with a swift plant on the ground. Mary struck her most heroic pose.

"SHAZAM!"

The magic words had been stated. The gorillas all backed off as Mary Batson transformed into Mary Marvel.

"You should have done that before we got here," Courtney said.

"Sorry. Didn't want to attract attention."

The powerful punches from Mary knocked two of the gorillas over the ledge. More gorillas came up and Mary dropped down. The Gorillas rushed her one at a time. Mary punched the gorillas as hard as humanly possible

"Get the egg!" Mary yelled.

Courtney dropped to the ground. They could end this if they got the egg. The gorilla who held the egg was not going to relinquish it without a fight.

"Okay, ugly, drop it!"

The gorilla put the egg down only to rush Courtney. Courtney sped out of the way and the gorilla punched down on the ground. She discharged energy from the rod. The gorilla only became more insane with anger and charged Courtney. A discharge of energy erupted down to the ground.

A large robot broke through the floor and sent bits of debris flying. The robot aimed the energy cannons at Mary and fired at her. Mary avoided the beams of burning hot purple energy from searing into her body. She jumped up and cracked the robot with repeated punches to knock it back.

"Hello, child!"

The robot's face flickered into a face that only a mother could love. Doctor Sivana stared down both Mary and Courtney.

"And good night."

Three rockets engaged and fired at the two heroines. They dodged it. Sivana looked unconcerned he may have struck the gorillas. Courtney pulled herself up. A cut on her cheek from the discharge dripped an immense amount of blood.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 11** **th** **, 2017.**


	15. Truth and Justice Part Two

Vote for the Chapter of the Week Poll. Head to the Page of Important Links and Hit That Poll on the Top of the Page.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Truth and Justice Part Two**

* * *

Karen calculated the probability of them being right on top of the heat signature. She was in two minds of the entire process. The odd location of the heat generation made Karen wonder if someone had decided to misdirect them. On the other hand, underneath the city zoo was the very last location Karen thought about looking.

Helena and Karen dropped down into the sewers. The usual smells and sounds of an underground sewer system greeted them. The smells were the worst of all. Helena and Karen held their heads up and went on the hunt for it.

"Someone has been down here. Look!"

Helena pointed and Karen saw someone had been down here. Several huge footprints pressed into the muck of the sewer. They lead in the general location of where the scanner pointed them. Karen held the portable version of the scanner.

The scanner indicated a more immense amount of heat flowing through the sewer. Karen wiped the top of her forehead. She moved along with Helena. Helena held a crossbow and prepared to fire it at anything which came out of the sewer.

Helena moved closer to the entrance of the sewer and opened it up. So far, so good, at least they thought it was so good. What it actually was, Helena did not know. They popped up the steps and up further and further to their destination. The scanner blipped and blipped. It showed they were getting close and met nothing.

Karen mentally counted down for Helena to pop off with the most obvious statement in the world. She could see it coming a mile away. Helena's breath closed in on Karen's ear.

"I don't like this."

"Yeah, I figured that much," Karen said. "I can't say I disagree with you though. It's almost like we should have run into something by now. And yet, there's nothing."

Karen peaked over her shoulder every time they crossed an open doorway. Helena looked to the left just as much as Karen looked to the right. Nothing just yet would make a lot of people very relaxed. These two women were the precise opposite of being relaxed though.

"Up the steps," Karen said to her. "We're almost there."

Helena didn't say a single further word. They moved on the other side of a gate. The door had been bolted shut from the inside. Karen scanned the other side of the door and noticed a large box on a metal table inside.

"There's a box on the table," Karen said. "There's no one inside that room."

"Would it help to say that I don't like this still?"

Karen rammed her shoulder into the side of the door. The heat scanner practically sizzled the more Karen threw her arm into the door. The loud thud resounded the further Karen pushed herself against the door.

"We're almost in," Karen said.

"Good," Kara said. "We'll come on in from the other side and back you up. And to answer your question, there's nothing up there."

Karen paused and thought it was very odd in a number of ways. She returned back to her own thoughts.

"Okay, I'll break inside," Karen said.

The door split open from Karen slamming into it. The two stepped inside on the other side of the metal box. Loud beeps emitted from the scanner. Karen looked from the scanner to the metal box. Two figures popped in from another side entrance. Kara and Alia joined them.

"So, where's the magical core?" Helena asked.

Alia scanned the edge of the box for a long second. A frown popped over her face as she scanned it one more time.

"It isn't there," Alia said. "This isn't the power generator."

Tiny amounts of residue coated the edge of the metal box. It showcased how they had been duped. Helena's eyes locked onto the bomb and her breath hitched out of her throat.

"It's a bomb."

A screen popped up on the bomb and a timer began to grind down. Helena did not waste any time mincing any words. She got to work. The side of the bomb pried off allowed her to access the bomb and to start hacking into it. The timer hummed and beeped when Helena worked over the bomb.

Every second became closer and closer to seeing that bomb go off. Helena did not lose it. The bomb stopped with ten seconds to go and cracked open.

"See if we can pick up another signal," Helena said.

Karen went straight to work in accessing the energy core of the bomb. Several bright glowing green strands of information popped in for Karen. She studied them and tried to piece together some kind of explanation. The information regarding the bomb popped up in front of Karen's face. Finally, a faint signal appeared. It was weak, almost as if it was a relay which would go off when the bomb did. Karen worked around it and dummied the signal.

"I know where they are," Karen said.

The address popped up. Helena's eyebrows crinkled when recognizing that warehouse address and also recognizing who it belonged to, and realized things were going to get messy in a hurry.

* * *

Courtney dropped down onto the ground. She did not want to spend the better part of the afternoon being curb-stomped by some sadistic robot controlled by some deranged psychopath. Courtney rose up and took a deep breath. The robot aimed at Courtney and fired directly at her.

"Dance my pretty!" Sivana called at the top of his lungs. "Dance!"

Mary pushed herself out of the wreckage. She moved towards Sivana's robotic monstrosity one more time.

"Oh, you sweet little girl," Sivana said. "You can't take me out no more than your disgrace of a brother good."

A blinding rage flowed through Mary Marvel. She smashed the edge of the robot with repeated punches. Each time the fists connected against the edge of the robot, skin became raw. A blast knocked Mary back on her back. She crashed onto the ground.

Courtney was getting sick and tired of dealing with him. There had to be a weak spot somehow.

"HAVE SOME OF THIS!" Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs.

The rod erupted and bombarded the robot. The robot staggered back about three inches before smashing down onto the ground. Courtney dropped down onto knee and watched as the robot destroyer came after her.

"If that's the best then you can do, color me disappointed," Sivana said. "Now it's my…."

Power Girl dropped from the top of the factory and smashed on top of the robot. The robot crumbled down onto the ground. Karen pulled back from the robot and left it on the ground.

Courtney took the hand of Power Girl and climbed to her feet. Mary stood side by side with her. The perky girl's arms folded and a slight pout emitted from her face.

"I had it handled!"

Bright lights emitted from all around them. Courtney turned to Mary with a nervous shrug. They were going to have to handle something else entirely. Several vicious looking Gorillas jumped out of the portal and dropped down onto the ground in front of them.

"This is nuts!" Mary shouted out in frustration.

"Yeah, pretty much," Courtney said.

"It's not ready yet!" the leader of the army bellowed. "Take them out for the glory of Grodd!"

One of the larger gorillas moved forward. He waved a large energy staff in hand. Karen blocked the attack and kicked the creature back. Another one of the gorillas wrapped his massive arms around Karen from behind. Karen broke free and flung the gorilla way from her. A third gorilla almost grabbed onto her. Karen hoisted up the gorilla with her pinky finger and threw him down to the ground.

One of the larger gorillas raised his fist and gave a mighty bellow. He swung up and smashed down onto the ground. Power Girl zipped out of the way and caught the gorilla in the back of the head to knock it down on the ground. One thunderous smash sent the gorilla smashing down to the ground.

"Come at me!" Power Girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

Mary moved over to engage a gorilla who held a large knife at her. The gorilla ran at Mary. Mary jumped out of the way, grabbed the gorilla's hand, and yanked the knife out of his hand. The primate growled with Mary throwing the knife off to the side.

"You shouldn't run with knives!" she cried. "That's just rude!"

Said gorilla jumped up to grab Mary around the neck. Mary held the gorilla up with two fingers and flipped him down onto the ground. The gorilla crashed down onto the ground from a sudden and very solid impact. Mary turned over and moved over to help Courtney and stop the army of gorillas from closing on good friend.

Courtney backed off a couple of inches and took a very deep breath. The gorilla across the look looked at her with beady little eyes.

"Come at me!"

The large gorilla charged at Courtney. Courtney avoided the attack and jumped high into the air. She struck out the energy staff and a blast of bright light bombarded the gorilla across the back from behind. It dropped down to the ground for a second.

Two more gorillas grabbed Courtney. Mary rushed over. One of the gorillas grabbed her by the cape and yanked her back, slamming her down on the ground. Mary struggled as the gorilla pushed its foot into the back of Mary's head. She struggled underneath his smelly foot.

The ceiling shattered for the third time. Supergirl used her super breath to send three of the gorillas flying into the wall. The distraction caused Courtney to break free. The gorilla, not to be denied his prize, rushed Courtney. The fist rammed into the ground the second another force pulled Courtney out of the way.

Courtney took in a couple of deep breaths when stepping back. The Hooded Dragon moved in to engage the gorilla. The creature growled and rushed in mid-air. Three arrows conjured out of mid-air and clipped the gorilla in the head.

The commander of the gorilla army calibrated something. He turned over his shoulder to engage the rest of his troops.

"We have what we've come for. Let's go!"

A portal opened up and the gorillas disappeared into the midst. Supergirl and Power Girl tried to beat them. Their fingertips brushed the portal just as they sealed shut and dropped both of the heroines down on the ground.

"Damn," Power Girl said.

"Look!"

Mary noticed the stolen egg in the corner. Alia walked over to the egg and touched it into her hands. The egg burned up and fell to the floor nothing other than a glorified pile of ash.

"Someone removed the core."

Exactly how they removed the core and what they were using the core for, it was two questions. Alia only could guess what they were up to.

* * *

The Ultra-Humanite listened to some opera music as he pieced together components of a large device. Music soothed the savage beast as they said and it put the Ultra-Humanite into a certain perspective where he could get a fair amount accomplished.

Egghead and Sivana sat off to the side of the lab to walk the work of the Ultra-Humanite and drink some fine wine. A frown filled the face of Doctor Sivana.

"Don't worry, there will be other giant robots you can menace Marvel Girl with," Egghead said.

"Captain Marvel," Sivana corrected. "And I was rather pleased with the craftsmanship of that particular robot. It wasn't very pleasing to see Power Girl smash it."

Egghead thought his colleague should have prepared for that. Then again, he always thought fifteen steps ahead of an adversary. His brain would demand no less from the sophisticated game of chess he played with the entire world. Egghead leaned back in the chair and listened to the Opera Music the Ultra-Humanite favored when performing his work. Egghead thought there had been a point to make.

"I wonder if the gorillas have gotten tied up," Egghead said. "The portal technology should bring them back."

"Yes," Sivana said. "I've adapted the portal technology for instantaneous use which would bring them back from their location. They won't be able to…they'll be back in time, trust me."

Egghead only trusted the good doctor up to a certain extent. He was the world's greatest criminal mastermind for a reason. He could smell a scheme from a mile away and an agenda a mile away. The only reason why the crafty criminal stepped out of his comfortable retirement actually were two reasons.

The first had been the money. Money made the world go around and allowed him to enjoy the finer things in life. The second reason showcased how much of a challenge Egghead had. He relished the opportunity to get his feet wet and show people how their foolproof security systems often proved them to be a fool.

The leader of the gorilla army appeared in front of the trio of criminals. The other gorillas looked worse for wear.

"They did not follow you here, did they?" The Ultra-Humanite asked.

The Gorilla General's teeth gritted at the very agitating question. He drew in a breath and checked the temper before it became a problem.

"No, they did not follow me. It was close, but we managed to pull it off. A few good soldiers had been lost in the battle. They will be mourned and then Grodd will avenge them when humanity is crushed again, along with its heroes."

One of the Gorillas held a glowing black crystal in his hand. The Ultra-Humanite's teeth curled into a very obvious smile when the crystal slipped in his hand.

"At last, the power source for my portal," The Ultra-Humanite said. "I will finally have what I desire. The world is going to be mine."

The Ultra-Humanite held the crystal in his hands.

"And as per our agreement, you will locate the prison where our great leader, Grodd, has been put by Flash, and pull him back out of the vortex. You won't go back on your word, will you?"

The nasty snarl the gorilla gave only made the Ultra-Humanite nod in confirmation. He would not dare dream to go back on the word. The black crystal slipped into the palm of his hand as he walked it over to the console on the portal. The Ultra-Humanite handled the crystal with the amplest amount of care to slide it into the portal. The gorillas watched with a very anxious expression open their faces when the Ultra-Humanite worked over the console. A determined look latched upon the face of the scientist.

"You will let us know when it is ready?"

"Yes, friend, you'll be the first to know."

The Gorilla General stepped out under the pretext of saying something to his troops. The army of gorillas was out of earshot from the other three criminals.

"Soon, if he has it calibrated properly, we will be able to open the portal and free Grodd."

All of the gorillas grew excited. Their fallen comrades and brothers would be avenged. Then, with the help of Grodd, the refugees from Gorilla City would take it back from the dictator who had cast them out because they did not believe in his regime.

"He will be free!" the gorillas chanted.

"Yes. And Grodd will rule us all with power and with strength," the gorilla general said. "The days where we're going to have to take orders from a non-gorilla are going to be over as well. He will be the first to fall at Grodd's feet."

The loud whoops grew even more silent. The Gorilla General's grin grew rather crooked and jagged. One could see how terrifying his face look in this particular light. Soon, they would be rid of the Ultra-Humanite. Soon, they would not have to listen to him prattle or his disgusting taste of music.

The General did not like even like Albino Gorillas. They were so smug and they did not understand the privilege they held in the animal kingdom. And what was worse, the Ultra-Humanite had a mind of a human, so he was doubly arrogant even beyond that of your average privileged Albino Gorilla.

* * *

Mary's tension grew even more. They had been so close to figuring this all out. She and Courtney stepped onto the docks.

"Okay, Supergirl, Power Girl, and Dragon Girl all went off in a different direction," Stargirl said. "That leaves us to take a look at what's on the docks."

"Isn't it the Hooded Dragon?"

Courtney simply rolled her eyes at Mary's question. She looked over her shoulder and the back to the front of the docks. Everything around them grew rather chilling. It was just waiting for something to drop.

"Where did Huntress go anyway?" Mary asked. "You know, it's rude to just walk off like that. Without telling something. That's just not nice."

"That's just how she is," Courtney said.

Courtney walked around the corner. They were pretty sure they might find something on the docks. There had to be another lab around here somewhere, hidden from the rest of the world. They just had to find it and bring it back out into the open one way or another.

"I think I found something."

Both girls jumped about five feet in the air. Courtney turned her staff onto Huntress who appeared out of the shadows a few seconds later.

"Don't ever do that again!" Courtney yelled.

"You should have told us where you were going," Mary said. "We could have…we could have helped you."

Helena did not say any word. She had found something or potentially a lead which could bring her somewhere. The three heroes walked on in where two reporters moved around on the edge of the docks. They were nosing around for something. Normally, Helena would say they were blissfully unaware of the danger they were in. A certain woman being involved showed they were very much well aware of the danger they were in.

"Hello, Lois."

Lois jumped about three feet in the air and stuck what passed as an almost perfect landing next to Helena.

"It seems as if you have a greater death wish than usual," Helena said.

"No, it's not greater than usual," Lois said. "I think I have a good idea what Egghead did with the eggs and what he might be doing. A scientist I looked up as theorized….."

"The eggs bunch a hole through time and space to any dimension," Helena said. "And Egghead is working with Doctor Sivana, The Ultra-Humanite, and the refugees from Gorilla City."

Lois and Megan looked out with their mouths opened. Granted, they knew about Sivana. The other two parties had been quite a jarring shock if they were perfectly honest with themselves.

"You should go."

The argument would have to wait as several drones rose up out of the water. They dove down to the ground and started to fire on the heroes.

Helena took Megan under one arm and Lois underneath the other arm. They grappled all the way to the rooftop next to them.

Courtney threw her head back and aimed the energy staff at the bottom of the drone. A discharge of energy caught the underside of the drone and knocked it back.

"Mary, on your right!"

The superheroine swung around and jumped into the air. She smashed the drone down to the ground. Mary pulled back and one of the drones shot cables at her and lifted her off of the ground. Mary broke free from the drone strike and cracked her fist into the edge of the drone.

Helena jumped down after getting the two civilian reporters to safety. One glass orb flung out onto the ground and released a cloud of gas onto the ground. It disrupted the sensors of the drones and allowed Helena to jump up and strike down with a huge fist down to the back of the drone. It cracked the drone and dropped it down to the ground.

Blasts from the drone kept firing upon them. Helena swooped in from underneath and sent a flying disc to the underside of the drone to crash it down to the ground. Helena backed off just in time to take a long look at the drone as it smoked on the ground.

Courtney walked as a drone dropped to the ground. Spider legs popped out from the underside of the drone. A crystal head popped out from the other side of the orb. The taunting face of Doctor Sivana flickered into the light with a big sadistic grin on her face.

"Heroes, oh you poor heroes, you're running around in circles. The portal is almost ready. Soon, one of the most dangerous enemies of the Justice League is going to be brought out of his cage to play. Not that there is much of a Justice League these days to speak of. You're going around in circles right now, aren't you?"

Sivana laughed. Courtney blasted the crystal orb which contained Sivana's hologram head. It might not have done anything practical. It did make the star-spangled heroine feel so much better.

* * *

The thought someone might open a portal would be terrifying. Alia expressed her concerns and not for the first time.

"I'm sure the crystal isn't very stable, to begin with," Alia said. "It's even less so when it's taken out of the protective shielding."

"So are you saying that instead of creating a portal they're creating a bomb?" Karen asked.

"If we're lucky, the crystal will burn out. If we're not lucky, they either will open a portal, or they will blow up half of the Earth."

Kara brought over a huge tube for Karen to hook to the machine. They had the remaining chunks of the crystal egg in front of them. It had almost been reduced to fine powder. Deep within the power were chunks of the same crystal, the powerful and potent source of magic.

"Make sure those tubes are calibrated correctly," Karen said.

"Right," Kara said.

They had to create a portal jammer and hope they hit the right frequency.

"The good news is, if they try and open a portal, we'll know because the area will heat up," Alia said. "We might only have two minutes to react if we're lucky."

"I really wish you'd quit saying if we're lucky," Karen said. "That's just bad enough to make sure our luck doesn't go exactly on par."

Alia paused, considered, and agreed. She should have known by now.

"Well, on the bright side, we have something which can jam the portal technology the gorilla uses when they try to escape," Kara said. "And we grabbed this off of one of the fallen gorillas."

Kara waved the armband in front of Alia and Karen's face. Karen smiled when looking at the armband. She slipped it on and teleported out through the portal to the other end of the lab. She teleported back into the lab with a wide smile etched upon her face.

"At least we know that it will work."

"Too bad we couldn't use it to track them back," Kara said. "So, are you ready for the first tests?"

Alia made a couple more calibrations. She grinned and turned to Karen who gave her the thumbs up.

"This should work. Ready when you are."

The portal fired up to right. Something blocked Karen from passing through the portal. She landed hard onto the ground and almost on her face as well.

"Okay, that much works with the jammer," Kara said.

"Oh, you're amazing!"

Karen threw her arms around Alia and hugged her tightly. She pulled away after a second to avoid the temptation to do something more with her doppelganger's wife.

"At least we have the same taste in women."

Karen was going to have to cut her quipping short. Helena's face popped up on the gauntlet to get a communication.

"I've found something….it's under water….it was right under our noses this entire time."

"Just like old times again," Karen said.

"Yes," Helena said. "Be ready."

"Aren't I always?"

The heroines prepared to meet together and hopefully stop this once and for all.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 15** **th** **, 2017.**


	16. Truth and Justice Part Three

**Chapter Sixteen: Truth and Justice Part Three**

* * *

The calibrations were checked and double checked by the brilliant mind of Egghead. He demanded no less than perfection and more importantly he demanded no less than the very best. The console had been hooked up and the energy cannon had been calibrated. It would draw power from the air and with any luck, punch some kind of hole in the fabric of time and space.

' _And I only have to fool those primates for a little bit longer, '_ Egghead said. _'This cannon will serve my plans nicely.'_

Egghead intended to utilize the cannon as a way to get around any and every security measure. One might consider his actions to be that of a cheap man and perhaps they did have a point. Egghead disagreed with this point, however. He continued to wire the cannon and point it at the wall. They were seconds away from going on a beta-run of the cannon where the power would be there's.

So much could be wrong, but they would have ultimate power. Egghead flipped one switch against the cannon and the energy loaded properly. All they needed to implement was a way to aim the cannon and to blast it through the portal. They were very nearly ready and Egghead could hardly wait to get the word out.

"Are you prepared?"

The Ultra-Humanite stepped out of the shadows and observed Egghead's work. The Opera Music only grew in prominence. The work on the cannon satisfied Egghead and it would end up satisfying the Ultra-Humanite as well. He walked around the cannon to make sure it was plugged properly into the console.

"It's a pity we can't go wireless," the Ultra-Humanite said. "But, it's something we're going to have to work around."

"Yes, it's a pity," Egghead said. "I do have something to ask me if you don't mind me to indulging my curiosity for a moment."

The Ultra-Humanite's own curiosity had been piqued.

"Of course, ask away."

"Why do you choose to work for someone like Grodd?" Egghead asked. "What do those gorillas offer that you cannot achieve on your own? I'm rather confused why you chose to put the brain in this particular form."

The Ultra-Humanite put a hand underneath his chin and looked very thoughtful for a moment. Egghead wondered if he had passed some boundaries by asking him such a personal question.

"I'm just curious. It's all. You don't mind me for asking."

"Curiosity is how we expand our minds," The Ultra-Humanite said. "You must understand everything that I've ever done is for the Survival of the Fittest. And the strong only survive."

The cannon would allow them to achieve their goals. There was no question about it in the mind of either of them. The Ultra-Humanite believed Egghead had his own agenda. He knew the man would not outwardly betray them. Well, not him at least, and likely, he did not believe Sivana would be betrayed by Egghead. His very open contempt delivered by the gorillas was another matter entirely. The Ultra-Humanite leaned himself up and dropped down onto the ground.

"We have company."

These words from Egghead brought the complete attention of the Ultra-Humanite on him. Egghead accessed the security cameras. Supergirl, Power Girl, Huntress, and the Dragon all slipped past the shadows. The security drones disappeared offline and left them with a blank screen. These few seconds were more than enough for Egghead to calculate a couple of thoughts in his mind.

"Sivana overplayed his hand and lead them here," Egghead said. "I don't want to say I didn't warn him, even though I really did warn him."

"Unfortunately, you did, my friend," The Ultra-Humanite said. "The real question is what are we going to do fix this?"

Egghead brushed back a non-existent strand of hair. There were days where he missed his hair because it would have given him nothing to be able to yank out. It would be situations like this.

"Those aren't the only ones here," Sivana said. "I hope they would find us. I have a nice little surprise for that Marvel Girl. She's going to join her twin brother!"

Egghead tried not to roll his eyes. Sivana spent an extremely insane amount of time entering an obsession over Mary Marvel and his part of the death of Captain Marvel, even though it was minor from all accounts. Egghead thought it was all in good fun.

' _Some people call it ego. And some people call it confidence. Why can't it be both?'_

The large robotic device rose up and sent sparks of energy flowing through the air. Edgar's eyes widened when giving the object a once over. There was something about the robot which made sure it compensated with something.

"The defenses should hold long enough for us to activate the device," The Ultra-Humanite said. "Do you mind if we proceed, gentlemen?"

Egghead nodded in response. He wanted to get to the next part of the experiment. He wanted to see the power. An intoxicating scent coming from the crystal drew Egghead deeper towards it and made him crave power beyond his wildest dreams.

* * *

The strangest sense of Deja-Vu entered the mind of Courtney. They broke in from underneath through this basement entrance and very much expected some kind of attack to happen. The fact no attack happened put Courtney on the edge. She turned to Mary who took in a deep breath.

"I think we should go this way," Mary said.

"Just a feeling?" Courtney asked.

Mary nodded. She had a very strong feeling they were going to find an answer. They made their way in and heard someone working and grunting. The door had been half open on its own accord. The two superheroines stepped inside and moved behind the stack of crates.

Several gorillas moved around some object. Courtney tried to climb onto the boxes to get a better look even though it was hard to do so without attracting attention. She somehow managed to do so and peered over the box.

' _That creepy sense of Deja-Vu, that's stronger now than it ever was,'_ Courtney thought while brushing her fingers away from her hair.

The Gorillas put together a device which appeared to be some sort of satellite from first glance. Courtney's hand clutched on the edge of the box and she dropped down.

"Time is of the essence. I don't trust any of them. Especially the Albino Gorilla."

Courtney frowned and watched the Gorilla General move into position. She remembered the face. It would be hard not to forget a face that ugly. Courtney followed the progress of the situation around her.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked out of the corner of her mouth.

Courtney dropped down. The gorillas were too busy making an immense amount of racket to notice someone walking around.

"There's a giant satellite. They're….I'm pretty sure they plan to broadcast some kind of signal or something."

The sense of Deja-Vu visited both of the girls with increased regularity. They were surprised and quite frankly very astonished that nothing jumped out to attack them just yet. Courtney checked over her shoulder for a couple of moments and waited for the drone to go after her.

"My fellow gorillas tonight is the night we rise to prominence once again over the humans who would have sooner locked us in cages and mocked us!"

Loud angry growls came out over the area. All of the gorillas had been riled up from the merest mention of how much the humans oppressed them and tried to lock them up. The beefy fist of the Gorilla General waved in front of them. Courtney and Mary followed the progression of the general.

"Humans think they are smarter than us. If they had not tormented and oppressed our kind for generations, they would not be better than us. If the human barbarians would not have forced us to flee to our own city, we would have run over the Earth. They would have been the ones who would have been trapped in cages. They would have been the ones who would have been featured at zoos!"

Loud angry snarls came from the Gorilla General when he walked back and forth around the room. Each of the gorillas all rose up. They wanted to smash some human bones.

Courtney hoped the others made their way down. Otherwise, they would be trapped down here with a horde of angry gorillas who would have wanted nothing better than to smash anything human who even looked at them cross-eyed.

"And when a gorilla tries to defend themselves, he's deemed a monster. He's deemed a beast. When some child pesters a gorilla and when the gorilla makes a movement to correct the behavior of this child, he's shot because he's a monster who deserves to be put down!"

The gorillas grew louder. The satellite lit up in the room.

"Soon he will be here!"

All of them pumped their fists in the air and made a loud round of grunts and growls. The gorillas slammed their fists all over the side of the table and made several primal noises.

"Soon, Grodd will lead us. Gorilla City will fall. Then the entire world of humanity will bow before their new king. They will bow down before their new Alpha. ALL WILL BOW BEFORE GRODD!"

Courtney's sense of Deja-Vu only grew more pressing. Something hovered over the top of the head. The crates they stood behind blasted by one of the drones which now were above their head.

"Yeah, I'm all for victory speeches and everything," the sadistic voice of Doctor Sivana said. "But, you should know that you have a couple of do-gooders in your midst."

The Gorilla General growled and several of the gorillas moved over. Mary's eyes narrowed and she grabbed the drone out of mid-air. The superheroine smashed the drone on the ground with sparks flying out of it. Mary drew in her breath and drew it out.

' _I hope the others make it down here.'_

* * *

The Hooded Dragon conjured two glowing red daggers and slammed it through the drones to drop them down onto the ground. They flopped to the ground with a sudden and swift impact.

"Huntress and I will hold them off," the Hooded Dragon said. "The two of you go ahead and disconnect the power source."

A glowing purple ball appeared and discharged energy. Alia caught the energy in her hand and transfigured it into something more solid. The energy fizzled out from her grip. The ball dropped down to the ground with several dust particles.

Power Girl moved into the next room. Two of the biggest and meanest gorillas surrounded him. The powerful woman rushed towards the giant gorilla. Two huge big beefy swings just narrowly avoided taking Power Girl's head off. She planted her feet down onto the back of the gorilla's head and dropped him down to the ground.

"I'll destroy you!" the gorilla yelled. "You're nothing, but a pathetic human."

"Yeah, for someone so smart," Supergirl taunted before pausing and weaving in the air. The gorilla came inches away from trying to crush her ribcage. "You're missing a couple of very important facts."

One of the larger gorillas flipped head over heels in the air. The gorilla Kara engaged looked up just in time to smack headlong into the gorilla who met him. Kara stepped back to observe the situation and also observe Mary dropping down. The two girls exchanged smiles before they moved into position.

Mary went high on the gorilla she fought and Kara went low. The two loud cracks echoed through the air. The two heroines dropped down from high above and smashed into the gorilla. The gorilla gave a loud growl of anger and very obvious frustration. Said gorilla pulled out a huge knife and plunged it through the air at the Girl of Steel.

Kara blocked the knife and snapped it hard. The gorilla howled and dropped to the ground.

"Mary, look out!"

The large robot jumped into the battle. It did more to scatter the gorillas than it did attack the heroines. Courtney rose up to one knee. She grabbed onto the staff and held herself into position.

"Are you looking for the power source?" the taunting voice of Doctor Sivana asked. "I'm afraid it's through me!"

"Thanks for the tip!"

Power Girl smashed her way into another one of Sivana's robots. The robot created a huge energy field around her and smashed Power Girl down to the ground. The robot raised one of the large feet above Power Girl. Power Girl reached in and prevented the foot from smashing into her face. Sweat dripped down Karen's face. She forced up and caused the robot to stagger back.

"Tag, you're it!"

Kara drove her feet down onto the top of the robot. The combined forces of Supergirl and Power Girl along with the new Captain Marvel caused the robot's arms to twist around.

Supergirl flew up the steps and got very close to the exit. The robot grabbed the Girl of Steel by the cape and whipped her back down onto the ground. Supergirl dragged across the ground with the robot preparing to stomp her.

A flash of bright light emitted and the Hooded Dragon knocked the robot back a couple of feet. The robot's arms swung at its adversary to try and knock her down. Supergirl popped up and dropped the full weight of both of her feet down across the head of the robot.

The Gorilla General rushed forward and knocked the Hooded Dragon back a few feet.

"ENOUGH!"

The two engaged each other in battle. The Hooded Dragon got underneath her adversary and flipped him down onto the ground. The Gorilla General bounced back up to a standing position. He rushed towards her with a snarl. The last second caused the Hooded Dragon to avoid the attack.

Two glowing knives appeared and the Gorilla General charged towards the Hooded Dragon. The Hooded Dragon blocked the attack from the Gorilla General and knocked him back a few inches.

The two fighters engaged each other in battle. The General swept the Hooded Dragon off of her feet. He shook the woman with anger dancing in his eyes like a ragdoll. The Gorilla General's large beefy hands wrapped around the neck of his attacker and kept shaking her. Alia held onto her enemy and refused to give up.

"You are nothing other than a child! You are a weak child."

Those green eyes blazed with fire. The Gorilla General backed off in surprise. She wound up and nailed the Gorilla Commander with a huge fireball. The gorillas rushing her stood back. The fire caused them to retreat from the burning fingers of their enemy.

Mary came face to face with the image of Doctor Sivana. He sat in the middle chest plate of the robot.

"Time for us to finish this!" Sivana yelled.

She dodged the attack and bombarded the robotic shell. It cracked and brought Sivana back a couple of feet. Mary threw pretty much everything she could. Her fists slammed repeatedly with fury in the eyes of the girl. She pounded and smashed at it.

Mary located a very important structural weakness. She wound up and smashed her fist through the edge of the robot. The robot staggered back and Mary punched it again. Her fists repeatedly smashed into the robot. The front of the robot had been ripped open.

"We can discuss this, can't we?" Sivana asked.

"Sorry," Mary said. "But, no."

The criminal had been ripped through the robotic shell and tossed down onto the ground like he was yesterday's trash. He rolled to stop on the ground. The breath had been knocked out of him. Mary positioned herself in front of her old enemy with the classic hands on hips pose.

The Scorched Gorilla General rose up to his feet. His troops followed those who could. They made their way up the steps and barricaded the doorway. They pressed the bands on their arm. A sizzling feeling came through their body. The gorillas pressed their bands in again and again. The bands refused to work again.

"Something's wrong," The Gorilla General growled. "Our means of escape. It's not working."

"They've found a way to block it."

The Ultra-Humanite sounded very much impressed. He could see the lack of patience which was almost as strong as the lack of culture. He activated two more fields sealing them further into the lab.

"I'd say it will take them approximately five minutes and thirty-seven seconds to break out of those fields," The Ultra-Humanite said. "Perhaps it would be less if we consider certain variables into the equation."

The Gorilla General just waved off the Ultra-Humanite's words. He only cared about one thing and one thing only.

"Can you get us out of here?"

"It's not outside of the realm of possibility," the Ultra-Humanite said. "Disconnect the council from the wall."

The General gruffly made a noise to indicate that these gorillas would listen to the Ultra-Humanite at least for now. They moved in to disconnect the console. The Ultra-Humanite fired the cannon at the wall. They moved through the portal one by one. The Ultra-Humanite shoved the console through the portal, with the energy cannon in one hand. The portal sealed shut before it blasted through.

The doors opened up. Supergirl and Power Girl dropped down to the ground. It took them a couple of seconds to realize that the Gorillas were gone.

"At least we got Sivana," Supergirl said.

"And Egghead."

Huntress held a crossbow at the side of Egghead's head. The criminal's look of resignation pretty much told the entire story of where he was going.

"You've got me," Egghead said. "You've won. At least for tonight."

Several gorillas already had been rounded up as well. Half of Grodd's followers remained placed in the center room. They hoped in time they would be able to find the rest of them.

* * *

Lois Lane stepped outside of the Daily Planet office. She and Megan had been sent back there and had actually stayed put. The strange power fluctuation in Metropolis and the spike of heat put Lois on guard. Her curiosity was always present and there was a distinct need to be indulged.

The Reporter walked down the city streets with her arms held off to the side. She hoped to get some answers from a contact at the Metropolis Police Department. Lois stood outside and watched Egghead and Sivana being walked past two waiting transport vans.

"You should have known that justice always prevails," one of the cops said.

"Yeah, spare me the civics lesson," Egghead said. "I'll be out soon and we'll do this dance all over again."

Egghead's blasé attitude did not endear himself to Metropolis's finest. He found himself rather apathetic. Sivana just looked at the officers with one of the smuggest smiles possible etched on his face.

"You can laugh at what happened. You can laugh about how I got hurled around by Mary Marvel. But once you bow down to your new ruler of the world none of you will be laughing at me any longer. You won't be laughing at me. NOT AT ALL!"

The officer rolled his eyes and nudged Sivana into the back of the van. He heard many speeches from many criminals over the years. What Lois looked for or rather who she looked for was not out and about. The reporter took a half of a step into the police station and walked up to the front desk.

"Yeah, may I help you…oh, it's you isn't it?"

The cop standing in front of the desk locked his eyes on Lois.

"Detective Turpin!" Lois called with a smile. "It's been a long time. You know, it's really weird how we keep running into each other."

"Yeah, in a way," Turpin said. "I took a laser cannon because you were nosing around."

Lois answered this question with one of the more obvious shrugs possible. That was really not how she remembered things to be perfectly honest. She would take Turpin's words for it.

"And if you have to know, yes, we have about a dozen sentient gorillas just waiting in the holding cell," Turpin said. "I'm glad I'm not the one who has to figure out what to do about them. Not sure what the Inspector…."

A loud whoosh echoed from all direction. Lois and Turpin looked in the general direction of the door where a large and imposing figure stepped his way into prominence. He towered over them all, the mighty gorilla with several more of his followers.

"My name is Solovar. I am the leader of Gorilla City. And I've come here for these traitors."

* * *

All things considered, it had been a long day. Two of the masterminds behind the scheme had been put away for a long time. They might not have been breaking out anytime soon, but knowing them, they would find a way. They were just going to cool their heels. Several of the members of Grodd's army were arrested. Several remained at large, as did the Ultra-Humanite.

Alia leaned back on the couch dressed in a black bathrobe which covered her body down to the thighs. Kara sat next to her in a red bathrobe which clung to her body. Her hair clung to the side of her face after getting out of the shower. Kara reclined against Alia's body with one arm wrapped around her which gave Kara a very distinct sense of security and also enjoyment.

"It was nice for Karen to give us this place to crash," Alia said.

"Well, I think she wants to get in your good books."

A brief smile passed over Alia's face. They still had some work to do and until Karen finished construction on the new and improved tracker, they were pretty much just waiting for their enemies to make the next move. Alia always detested being on the defense. She was a girl who was more on the offense, really, come to think of it. Alia brushed her fingers through the top of Kara's head who shifted a bit more.

"If she gets that jamming signal working, she can stop this before it even starts," Kara said. "And I hope she does."

A long and very uncomfortable trip down memory lane caused Kara to frown for a second.

"Grodd's one of the most dangerous enemies the League has ever had," Kara continued. "He tried to put everyone under mind-control at one point. He's very dangerous, you know."

"Yes, I know," Alia said.

She squeezed Kara's hand and Kara just broke out into a smile which oozed confidence or perhaps optimism. Alia just hoped her optimism had not been misplaced.

"You know, for someone who doesn't think much of humans, Grodd certainly uses them way too often to help pull off his schemes," Kara said.

"That's with a lot of people," Alia said. "They hate those less than them. But, they sure use them to further an agenda."

Kara shifted against her wife and started to lightly brush Alia's upper thigh in an absent-minded way. Alia leaned in to rest her chin on Kara's shoulder.

"Karen is the one smart enough to figure this out. And she will figure this out. And if she needs us, she knows where to find us."

Several minutes passed with one of the longest pauses possible. Kara shifted her hand over the top of Alia's and lightly rubbed the top of it.

"But, until we have to wait for her, we might as well make the best of this time."

Kara turned herself away from Alia. Alia rose up to her feet and wrapped her arms around Kara. The two lovers embraced each other. Alia shifted from Kara's back to the nice firm ass of the Girl of Steel. Their tongues pushed together against each other. Robes dropped to the ground in a matter of seconds so the two lovers could properly indulge themselves.

* * *

The two women felt up each other's bodies. Alia brushed against Kara's opening for a second and made the Girl of Steel's body tingle with an intense energy. Alia did it again, and a third time. Then she slipped a finger inside of Kara and pushed the Girl of Steel back onto the bed.

Kara's entire world exploded with an extreme amount of pleasure. Alia used the digits of her hand to insert deep and fast into Kara's dripping hot pussy. Kara bit down on her lip to receive those fingers deep and fast into her. Her hips bucked forward to meet Alia's hand.

The two lovers kissed each other with one hand teasing Kara's pussy and the other grabbing her perfectly shaped ass to give it a very tense squeeze. Kara's eyes closed and opened. The two kissed each other with frantic pleasure. Alia pushed Kara down onto the couch.

Kara's legs found their way around Alia's waist and Alia rolled over onto her back so Kara could get on top of her.

"Mmm," Kara said. "Have to have these."

No question what Kara was after when she attacked Alia's breasts with super powered sucks. Kara worshiped Alia's very ample chest. The glorious nipples just stuck out and begged to be sucked. The underside of those breasts just begged to be sucked. Kara's fingers brushed against Alia's belly button and then rubbed down to touch the clit of the powerful witch underneath her.

The sweet and sensational vibrations of Kara's finger resulted in Alia's hips bucking up to meet Kara's hand. Kara cupped Alia around her warm pussy and gave it a nice little squeeze. Her eyes screwed shut and opened up again. Kara really did know how to push the right buttons.

"Eat me," Alia said.

Kara rose into perfect position to worship her wife's pussy. Her tongue drove inside the juicy pussy. The Girl of Steel rocked her tongue back and forth at the precise tempo needed to bring pleasure. Alia hung onto the back of Kara's head and made sure every tongue brush was perfect inside of her. Alia's hips bucked up a tiny amount to meet Kara's tongue all the way inside of her.

The sweet juices trickling out of Alia's scorching pussy fed Kara's desire to go down repeatedly. Those thighs closed into Kara's head. She briefly pulled away to nibble at Alia's plump thighs. They were delicious. Kara drove down into Alia's cunt and tongued it.

Alia wished to return the favor. She put a finger on the back of Kara's neck and sent jolts of magic down her spine before it followed through the body of the heroic blonde. It reached the woman's cunt and sent a huge flow down her spine.

Kara oozed just as much as Alia did. The powerful tongue lashing she gave Alia only increased with more lust burning through her eyes. Kara dragged down Alia's slit and made several powerful strokes throughout that wonderful dripping slit. The hunger could not be denied by any means. Kara would take Alia's pussy and eat it like there was no tomorrow.

"Keep it up," Alia told her wife. "Don't stop."

She came so hard and Kara lapped up the juices. The next round made Kara hover off of the bed and turn. She still ate Alia's pussy. Now she put her own in position for Alia to grab and to eat out.

Both women engaged in the mutual pleasure of each other. Their eager tongues stroked their wet cunts and brought pleasure to each other. Alia's nails dug into Kara's ass and made her legs spread so she could get deeper access to the tasty cunt of the beautiful woman also licking hers.

Favors had been returned on this night. Passion and sexual energy pushed into each girl. Their eyes flashed together with licks and sucks on their beautiful cunts. Those nails just dug into each other and increased the passion both girls felt for each other.

Finally, it became almost too much to bare. Kara exploded onto Alia's face. Those juices coated her face. Alia's stained face had been covered by Kara's juices just the same way as Alia's had been.

The two pulled away from each other and kissed each other.

"Alia…oh, you're too much sometimes," Kara said.

Their lips had been sucked and juices came off of each other's face by their eager tongue. Alia pulled Kara onto her lap and Kara's face moved from Alia's face and neck to smash against her breasts. Those beautiful breasts demanded Kara's full and undivided attention. Who would she be to deny Alia such pleasure? It would be very rude and extremely selfish if she even attempted to do so, wouldn't it?

"Suck my breasts," Alia encouraged Kara. "It's all for you, baby. It all belongs to you."

Kara took one round nipple into her mouth and sucked on it very hard. The juicy breast stuck in her mouth made Kara want to suck something from that nipple. Suddenly, a large blast of warm milk filled Kara's nipples. She gulped it down like a nursing babe.

"Magic is wonderful, isn't it?"

The Girl of Steel would have to agree. Alia burned her lust into Kara's being. Her core had been tempted to the warm and probing fingers of her girlfriend. Those eyes just flashed over with immense amounts of pleasure.

Now, something wonderful happened to make every single one of Kara's nerve endings tingle in anticipation. Their pussies met together with an electric shot. Alia ran her hand down and shoved three wet fingers into Kara's back passage to pump it when pumping inside of her pussy.

Kara opened her mouth. No words came out, well no coherent words anyway. Alia returned the favor by lavishing attention to Kara's smaller, but still respectable, breasts. The warm nipples received the attention they deserved as Alia exerted herself into Kara's body.

The budding orgasm in her wife made Alia feel really good. She made sure to stimulate all of Kara, not just one part of her. It made Alia feel amazing to draw off of the energy of the girl rolling over Alia's thighs. The girl in question exerted pleasure over the top of her.

"You're making me cum so hard!"

Kara crashed down upon Alia's hips. The two connected with each other repeatedly with pleasure going through their bodies. The Girl of Steel pushed deep onto Alia's dripping hot cunt. Fingers buried deep pinto Kara's warm asshole made her whimper in delight.

"Only I can make you cum this hard," Alia said with a wicked smile.

No question about that one, Kara submitted to her wife's internal probe. The energy cascaded all the way through her body. More lust burned through her body from the top of her head to the tip of her toe. Kara's wet pussy scorched with desire the deeper Alia pushed onto her.

The two met each other again and again. Alia pinned Kara down on the couch and pushed her large breasts over Kara's. The sorceress fucked the alien relentlessly on the couch. Kara's fingers grabbed onto Alia for the two lovers to meet together in a very enchanting dance of pleasure.

"Here it comes," Alia whispered in her ear. "Here it comes. You better be ready. I'm not going to hold back. So you better be ready."

Kara was more than ready. Their juices mingled together the deeper Alia pushed into her. Kara's thighs spread further apart to allow Alia to penetrate her body. They flowed together with each other with their pleasure just increasing with each push, with each touch, and with each warm and gentle caress.

Alia allowed herself to go and to cum hard against her wife's pussy. Their warm thighs kept smacking together with Alia burying the force of her power inside of Kara. Kara gave several appreciative moans at the penetration all while cumming herself on a constant and never ending basis.

Nothing felt so good like this. Nothing and Kara would have to say that she enjoyed the pleasure as it came. Their warm bodies pressed together with each other with the pleasure cascading through their loins. Their thighs rubbed against each other as Kara finished cumming hard.

Now it was Alia's turn. She wrapped her legs around Kara and pumped into her. The scissoring effect of their pussy led to an immense amount of friction until both women were done with this particular round.

Kara pulled away, the afterglow of their shared orgasm obvious. They still had some time to occupy. Kara flashed Alia a smile and rolled over onto the couch to assume a position of being on her hands and knees. Alia's dug her tongue into Kara's pussy to taste the combined juices flowing.

"Fuck me more!"

Alia intended to fuck her wife until Karen showed up to collect them. And she would not be opposed to having the busty blonde join in on the fun either.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 9/18/2017.**


	17. Looking On the Other Side

The latest chapter of the week voting is on the usual spot on the blog. Head to the Page of Important Links and head to the top of the blog to vote.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Looking on the Other Side**

* * *

The remaining crystallized fragments of the egg which did not have a chance to degrade could potentially hold some answers. Karen hoped they held some answers at the very least. It was extremely possible they were just going to be as confused as usual and the frustration was going to be the same.

Jesse paced back and forth down the corridor of Star Lab. The first few moments she passed through, it was almost amusing to see how she reacted to everything. Now, the speed of her pacing made pretty much everyone tired. Karen stood up straight and tried to hold her hand out in an attempt to slow Jesse down. Jesse circled around the area and stopped short with a deep breath coming from her body.

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

Everyone knew the reason why Jesse had been wound tighter than a cheap watch. Grodd, one of the biggest enemies the Flash ever had, lurked around the surface. Jesse bit down on her lip and walked back and forth. She remembered how the Justice League almost had been bent down at the knees before Grodd. Only a few strong willed members banding together threw off Grodd's mind control.

Everything could have gone much worse had Iris not been there to lead the charge.

' _To be fair there were others there leading the charge,'_ Jesse thought. _'And none of them are around anymore. I swear, I'm going to run up this wall if I can't focus.'_

Jesse skidded to the stop on the other side of Star Labs. She watched as Alia and Kara made their way into the lab. Kara moved over and beckoned Jesse to follow her. Jesse almost did not notice Kara. She stopped short and mentally checked herself before she ended up wrecking herself.

"I'm just a nervous wreck here," Jesse said.

"Don't worry, we all are," Kara said. "The last year or so, it's been hard for all of us. And after what happened to Iris, and the League. We just have to stand together and we'll figure something out."

"Yeah, we will," Jesse said. "We have to. We have Karen here and Caitlin and Alia's pretty smart, even though she's just learning a lot of stuff as she goes along."

Jesse stopped talking a mile a minute. She hoped nothing had been said to upset Alia. The sorceress smiled at the speedster and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, kid, don't worry about it," Alia said. "I've got my blind spots."

Jesse could have laughed at Alia calling her a kid when technically Jesse was older than Alia. Especially with the several months, Jesse spent in speed limbo. Then again, given what little Alia had been willing to say, she had a few more life experiences than Jesse did.

' _She feels like someone who lived a full life in eighteen years,'_ Jesse thought.

A very moody Caitlin stepped into the room and they could see why she had been tightly wound. Grodd had been a source of frustration for her. Grodd manipulated them all, acting innocent. He recovered from the injuries of the failed coup of Gorilla City and used them all. How much Thawne knew about Grodd, that could be debated pretty much all day long.

"So, let's do this," Caitlin said. "We have a way to track this energy. I hope we can find a way to locate what we need to locate."

"We have all of the crystal fragments," Kara said. "It's now or never."

Caitlin answered with a nod. They had to get pretty much everything into position. The crystals were very fragile and the wrong movement would disrupt the flow of energy. Caitlin moved over towards the energy generator.

"If we can find a way to track the movement of the portal generator, we will be in good shape."

Alia answered with a nod. She had a theory that the egg fragments would move along to seek out the master. She hoped at least the theory would be right. She clicked the fragment of the egg into place. Caitlin pulled the necessary switches and fired up the machine.

' _Here we go,'_ Caitlin thought. _'Let's do this, for better or for worse.'_

A loud siren echoed from the machine connecting to the crystal. The crystals started to rattle together. Karen, Jesse, Alia, Caitlin, and Kara stood together and waited. Several of the machines rose and fell with the energy cascading all over them.

"Something's happening!" Caitlin yelled at the top of her lungs. "I don't…."

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

All five women dropped down to the floor at the same exact time at Alia's warning. A strange mystical energy coursed through the air. Several windows opened up and closed up. Flickers of lightning flowed through Star Labs.

Jesse's eyes followed the progress of the blur. The screams at super-sonic speeds bombarded Jesse at all ends. She looked astonished when coming to terms with what happened. Jesse's nails dug into the side of her face.

"Iris?"

That confused declaration caught pretty much everyone involved off guard. The figure in the windows kept moving around at the speed of light. The red blur shot through the mirrors like a cork.

All of the portals shut and the power generator blew a fuse. Flickers of energy made the lab grow hot and then completely cold as the remaining crystal fragments collapsed around them.

Jesse could have screamed. They were so close to getting Iris they almost had their hands on her. And now there was nothing, nothing other than disappointment. She moved off to take a look at the fuse box for lack of anything better to do and to appease her frustration.

And she was very frustrated.

* * *

Lois Lane wanted answers and she knew the first person who would give them. The criminal mastermind who had been locked up and ready to be transferred to Gotham might be inclined to say something. If nothing else, he would be inclined to say hear himself speak.

"Good luck."

The second part of that statement of "you're going to need it "went unsaid. Lois looked convinced murderers and all around crazy people in the eye before. She was not afraid of Egghead or anything he might say.

"So, Ms. Lane, you know what they said about curiosity didn't they?"

Egghead made the most out of some quite frankly extremely dreadful accommodations. His feet kicked back in a relaxed manner. He calmly sipped the small drink the guards permitted him.

"What did you hope to accomplish?" Lois asked.

"Power and wealth," Egghead said. "It's what makes the world go around, Ms. Lane. Are you looking for me to admit that I was a fool? The Ultra-Humanite is the fool. I knew exactly what he was getting into. And I knew the risks. I failed."

Egghead pressed his face against the glass as close as possible to look up into Lois. The sadistic grin of a madman made Lois stand back with a furrowed eyebrow.

"What if I would have succeeded though?" Egghead asked. "Just some food for thought Ms. Lane when you write your next story? At my age, you don't have many opportunities. The golden years of my life aren't that golden. And I wanted one last big attempt to prove my worth."

The World's Greatest Criminal Mastermind pondered his lot in life. Lois would not have thought he would look out of place with a big cigar hanging from his lips as he contemplated what the next move.

"Life is about opportunity," Egghead said. "You have to seize that moment, Ms. Lane. Otherwise, it could slip straight through your fingers."

Egghead snapped his fingers once and flashed a smile to Lois from the other side of the cell. Lois did not become deterred.

"If you want an admission that Grodd and his followers made a monkey out of me and Sivana, then perhaps you could be right," Egghead said. "Grodd has no imagination, for all of his trappings of sophistication. I know this is going to be one of his plots where he turns the entire world into gorillas. I've seen it coming. Or he puts some hero under mind control as his trump card. Remember when it happened to half of the Justice League? One could argue that was the beginning of the end."

Lois could not necessarily argue against it.

"Tell me, was that the end?" Egghead asked. "Or was it the Reverse-Flash sending the team's moral center into a one-way trip through the speed force?"

No question about it, Lois saw what his next point was. She could see it coming a mile away and there was no use trying to argue against it. Egghead left Lois's thoughts to hang as he leaned back against the cell. A very smug smile crossed the face of the self-proclaimed World's Greatest Criminal Mastermind.

"It was Doomsday. His name was very appropriate. How he destroyed everything that got in his way. Until one particular noble hero performed a valiant sacrifice. It almost touches my heart if I was capable of feeling such emotions to foolish bravery. Foolish, heart-warming, call it whatever you want."

Egghead took out a sketchpad and wrote numbers on the tablet. Lois could not make heads or tails whether Egghead attempted to formulate some kind of escape plan or if he had just been making an attempt to pass the time at his own amusement.

"Decisions, decisions," Egghead said. "So many ways to manipulate this, so little time."

"You must have wanted something out of this other than knowledge or power."

Lois popped off in such a bold manner Egghead just broke out into a smile. He left Lois to contemplate the next part of her question for the next couple of minutes.

"I find myself to be very curious to how Grodd's mind work. But, you know, as they say, Ms. Lane, curiosity did kill the cat. Or at least inconvenienced the work."

Egghead put down the sketchpad and returned his full attention to the ace reporter. Lois did not blink from Egghead's gaze.

"Grodd was taken care of thanks to his former allies in Gorilla City. Until Eobard Thawne got ahold of him and undid that fine work. You must ask yourself one question, Ms. Lane. Why did Thawne do that? Did he know what he was doing? I believe he did, but I could be wrong."

Egghead responded with a chuckled and continued his speech as more thoughts entered his mind.

"I could be wrong. It's very rare, but I could be wrong. We'll see though if I am in the end."

Lois received nothing other than Egghead's thoughts on the matter. She broke out into a frown. She understood Grodd was out for revenge. The Ultra-Humanite had something to gain. Sivana and Prince were both in it for the money and nothing else.

"Your time is up, Ms. Lane."

* * *

A very eerie calm came over the entire world. Courtney knew this very eerie calm would not last not even for a second. Something would blow up, soon. She tried to enjoy the fun with Mary and tried to enjoy the milkshake she was having. The milkshakes at this place might not have been as good as the ones in Gotham. Still, pretty good, Courtney's mind elsewhere, they could not have been as good as they could have been and perhaps they have not been as good as they should have been.

Courtney also half looked up for the other people who were going to join them. Mary's expressive eyes came across the table before they fell completely on Courtney. Courtney answered with half of a shrug and sighed in response.

"Sorry, it's just that my mind is all over the place," Courtney said. "Can you really blame me after everything that's been going on?"

Mary responded with one of her winning smiles. No one could or would blame Courtney for having a mind which was going about a million miles a minute. She worried about a lot of things as well. Mary only got a bit more sleep after realizing Sivana had been put away. He was just one big bad guy.

The door opened, and Kara stepped inside, followed by Jesse, and Alia. Mary bounced up to her feet with a big smile on her face.

"Sit down!" Mary called over to them. "Why don't you order a milkshake? They are so good!"

Courtney flashed a small smile of greeting over towards the other three girls before turning her attention back to Mary. "You sure you're not getting some kind of endorsement deal for this place?"

Mary responded with a half-tongue stuck out. Courtney just shook her head in response. That was not as mature as she expected from her friend, to be honest.

"We can't really stay that long," Jesse said. "We've been bouncing back and forth between Star Labs and Starrwave….well we were at Star Labs until the energy ended up blowing a fuse."

Courtney responded with a light whistle. She did not see that as being the type of place to blow a fuse often.

"It only happened twice," Jesse said. "One of the times, I hooked a very magically powerful person up to a machine because I thought I could scan her powers."

It was here Jesse flashed Alia a knowing smile. Alia just responded with a slight little smirk of her own directed at the other girl.

"And the second time was here," Jesse said. "And we don't have as much of the crystal as we would like either. So, we're pretty much groping around in the dark now, hoping for a fix."

Something else was on Jesse's mind, at least so Courtney could figure out. She had a knack for figuring out things like this. She stared across the table at Jesse and put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"We found the Flash, kind of."

Both Courtney and Mary gasped in surprise. They had thought the Flash had been banished to a hell which she could never return. The first hint in a very long time she was out there. Mary bit down on her lip a bit more nervously than she was before.

"Do you think you can break her out?" Mary asked. "There has to be a way to break her out, isn't there?"

Courtney hoped so as well. They turned to Jesse.

"She was so close I should have grabbed her, but I panicked," Jesse said.

"Maybe you couldn't grab her at all," Kara said. "Maybe it's just some kind of mirage…but if she's flittering around there, that means we can find her…but don't forget Grodd."

"No, we'll stop Grodd and get Iris out of there."

Alia spoke up and took a deep breath. She had been calculating the energy from the windows which broke open from Iris flittering around. There was something extremely off she could not put her finger on right about now. Alia flashed back into her mind.

"Someone else might be trying to pull Iris back out," Alia said. "We just got the backlash of it when we locked onto the crystal."

Jesse blinked in surprise. It really did not make much sense at all. Mary jumped in as well to give her two cents.

"But the only person who was trying to get Iris out was us. And the only other people trying to get anyone out was the Ultra-Humanite, with Grodd, wasn't there?"

Alia frowned and agreed. It did not make much of any sense. One piece missed and until Alia found the piece and jammed it into place, this twisted jigsaw puzzle would continue to vex her for as long as she breathed.

"We have something," Karen said over the ear pieces. "You three should get over to Starrwave."

"Let us know if you need anything," Courtney said.

"Thanks," Kara said.

"Yeah, thanks," Jesse said.

* * *

Go time arrived and it was one last desperate gambit to see if they could break the portal open. Karen reached into as small glass case with the final crystal fragment. Her eyes locked onto the progress of the fragment and gave a sigh when looking at it.

"You're the last one, aren't you?"

Karen turned to Caitlin. They rigged up the closest approximation to the portal the gorillas were working on possible. Caitlin held her hands over her lap. Situations like this did a wonder in working Caitlin's nerves over.

"You know, we might not have a huge enough power source"

"I could try and amplify the power of the crystal."

Alia appeared out of nowhere. Caitlin almost jumped about ten feet in the air. Her chair tipped back. Had Jesse not rushed behind to prevent it from dropping over, she would have taken a nasty spill down onto the ground.

"I have the backup power ready," Karen said. "And the backup to the backup. You sure you can pull this off without causing the crystal to blow up?"

A smile followed from Alia. She was more than sure this could be pulled off. Alia stepped into position and took a couple of deep breaths. The crystal slid into the slot meant for a power source much bigger. It rattled and made an honest attempt to rejoin the mother copy.

"Good luck," Kara said.

Kara kissed Alia to give her further encouragement to get things done. Alia walked over towards the portal and put her hand on the console. She could feel the energy from the egg crystal almost calling to her. A deep breath came through her body as some sinister chanting came through her eye.

She saw something in her mind's eye. Gorillas stood around the portal and getting ready for something. The flicker entered her mind. Alia tried to lock onto it so she could see where it was going. The flicker ended in a blink and Alia stood around the back of the room.

"Do what you need to know," Karen said. She paused and added with a sheepish smile. "You do know what you're doing, right?"

Alia's tone of voice sounded almost insulted by the thought she did not know what she was doing. "Of course, I do…let's doing this."

The amplified power flowing from Alia's hand also stabilized the crystal and hopefully would prevent it. Alia questioned the wisdom of having her hand on an unstable crystal fragment while a portal to some strange dimension was being opened. They did not have many options though so it was full steam ahead.

"Just a few more seconds!" Jesse called. "The energy build up is just right for us to open the portal."

She hoped all of the calculations had been made. Jesse drew in her breath and watched as the portal rattled to life. The swirling vortex of energy came up and the vortex of the portal swirled up.

A loud bang and an even louder pop knocked out all of the lights in the lab. Then all of the lights in Metropolis had been knocked out one at a time. The sizzling from the entire power grid being knocked out made everything rather confusing.

"Should that have happened?" Kara tentatively asked.

"No," Karen said. "It shouldn't have. I disconnected the power from the Metropolis grid. Starrwave is running on both its own source of power and two backup sources of power."

"I feel something!" Alia yelled.

Kara panicked and something told her this was not good that Alia was feeling something. "Oh, for the love of Rao, get away from the crystal."

Several bright lights popped into the room. Glowing orbs surrounded them contained with very wild energy. Alia retracted her hand from the crystal and reached out to grab the wild magic in her hand. It took all she could to hold it and it almost lifted her off of the ground.

"Fascinating," Alia said. "It has a mind of its own."

The power in Metropolis came back on and seconds later, the power in Starrwave came back on like nothing had happened. They had not been standing in the dark anymore. More questions than answered reached the crew of brilliant minds.

One of the biggest question was why the untamed magical energy still rested in the lab even after the power turned back on.

* * *

The Ultra-Humanite sat at the portal console and pressed as many buttons as possible. The loud chanting of numerous gorillas grew even louder the more he worked with the portal. The Gorilla General reached on. He still had burn marks over him and looked very disfigured after his battle with the Dragon.

She would pay. All humans would pay and suffer, as would any inferior non-gorillas who crossed their paths. The Gorilla General put his hand to his heart, his fingers to his head, and gave one small salute. The others followed his progress with smiles on their faces.

"All Hail Grodd!"

"All Hail Grodd!"

The Ultra-Humanite hoped this desperate gamble to find Grodd would work. The gorillas continued their chanting. He made his mistakes in this entire scheme and nearly had been found out two more times.

The heroes would track him here if they had any fragment of the crystal. Then again, maybe the Ultra-Humanite should not worry as that would imply the crystal had been utilized properly. He pushed as many buttons as possible and prepared to open up the portal. A large glow erupted around them as the portal opened up.

The gorillas all chanted Grodd's name and grew more excited the more time had passed. Each and every one of them moved to pay tribute to their master.

"Stand back!" The Gorilla General yelled. "There will be plenty of time to….."

A blur flew out of the portal and landed on the ground. All of the Gorillas backed off in shock as the Fastest Woman Alive dropped onto the ground. Flash returned with her eyes slightly glazed over. The Ultra-Humanite's eyes widened for a brief second.

"It can't be."

Flash ran across the room and nailed Ultra-Humanite in the face with a huge punch. The force of the super fast punch knocked him to the ground. The energy burned the man in the head.

"Her mind is broken thanks to her time trapped inside the speed force. It makes her the perfect puppet to manipulate."

The gorillas all stood back and waited. They heard the voice of their master but did not see it. Grodd stepped from the portal in all of his glory. He stepped over the top of the Ultra-Humanite's downed body as if he was an afterthought. Grodd stood side by side with Flash and put a hand on her shoulder. She did not even react to Grodd's presence as if she was in a trance.

Grodd soaked in the feeling of his followers all dropping to their knees before him. He cleared his throat and they all looked up.

"Rise."

They all rose to their feet. All of them found a standing position and stood directly before Grodd. No question about it, all of them prepared to play their role in the upcoming revolution. Gorilla kind would rise again to its prominence in the world. The humans who oppressed them for so long would be the ones in cages and kept in zoos.

"I will prove who the Alpha Male is," Grodd said. "I will prove who the master is. You will all stand before me. We have nothing to lose other than our chains!"

The gorillas all cheered in response.

"We are superior to them in every way," Grodd said. "And tell me Flash, who do you serve?"

Flash's eyes flickered. "I am here to stand before Grodd. The future master of this Earth. I will help him in any way."

Excitement spread through the gorilla army. Grodd's lips curled into a smile.

"Exactly, Flash."

Grodd turned his attention to the gorillas next to him. The General put his hand upon his heart.

"Tell me, what you have been working on."

The General prepared to answer with a smile.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 22** **nd** **, 2017.**


	18. Deceit and Injustice Part One

**Chapter Eighteen: Deceit and Injustice Part One.**

* * *

Jesse moved away from Star Labs to mostly get away from the madness. Those windows opening up and seeing a brief hint of Iris caused Jesse to be a little bit nervous. Her stomach turned around. The Speedster tried to focus the best way possible. Grodd was coming and they were no closer to figuring out any way of cracking open the portal.

The speedster zipped around the city as fast as humanly possible. Something thumped in the back of Jesse's head. Time slowed down around her as she jumped up and dropped down onto the ground. She took a couple of deep breaths before moving back and forth as much as possible. Skid marks burned into the ground.

' _This is insane,'_ Jesse thought to herself.

Insane sounded like a word which burned into Jesse's psyche one too many times. The Speedster turned around off to the side. So far nothing and Jesse hoped there would be something. She hoped a portal would break open and give another hint of Iris.

A couple of loud screams coming from the science lab brought Jesse's attention. She moved towards the exit which had been broken open. An organized group of gorillas tied up three humans. A fourth human shook in terror.

"It's in the vault!"

The gorilla grunted and snapped his fingers. The two beasts hoisted up the scientist by the arms and threw him onto the bench. A third gorilla wrapped a rope around him. The creatures put his hand onto to the vault and pulled it open.

A blur zipped into the back of the gorilla and send him knocking away from the vault. The primate growled just in time to look up to see the speedster. Jesse placed her hands on a cart and sent it flying into the ribs of one of the gorillas.

One of the gorillas whipped out a laser staff. The blasts came through the air with Jesse running over the top of it. Fast feet and fists caught the gorilla in the face. The speedster flipped over and landed on her feet as fast as possible. The gorilla turned around with a very solid growl and charged towards Jesse once more.

Jesse blocked the swinging punch of the gorilla and rolled him over onto the ground. She flipped high into the air and landed down behind the gorilla. The gorilla growled and turned around. Jesse caught the gorilla in the ribs with two huge punches.

"Who wants some more?" Jesse asked.

A small part of Jesse's mind had waited for backup. Her very rational mind had been suppressed by the anger and the frustration. One of the gorillas hurled a glowing ball. Jesse caught the ball and zipped it out of the building before throwing it out of into the air. The glowing orb exploded.

Jesse rushed back into the room and charged the gorillas. Energy sparks flew through the air the further she rushed in until some vicious force caught her in the ribs. Jesse shot up into the air from the attacker. Her entire head rang when flying back and landing down onto the ground.

The Speedster rolled onto her shoulder and looked up just in time to see a figure coming up into the distance. Blue and yellow lightning shot from her. Jesse thought she had been hit so hard she was almost stunned.

"Iris?"

The original Speedster nailed Jesse as hard in the ribs as possible. Several lightning fast punches caught Jesse and made her dazed and confused. She had no idea what the hell was happening or why Iris was laying this brutal assault on her. A constant and never ending flow of punches rocked Jesse.

Jesse got over her initial shock and swung in an attempt to fight back. Iris grabbed her hand and spun her around like a top before hurling Jesse through a glass window. She bounced off and Iris came from her other side to punch her back down onto the ground. More rapid fire punches rocked Jesse as she tried to struggle back against the attacker.

"What's your problem!"

Iris nailed Jesse with another punch. She reared back and hurled a blast of lightning towards the younger speedster. Jesse avoided the lightning. Two more blasts of lightning ripped through the air and came very close to knocking Jesse for a loop. Jesse avoided the lightning as it came inches away from decking her.

No response, nothing other than a concentrated attack. Iris connected with more punches. Jesse fired back with more punches of her own. Every time she swung, Iris ducked it and grabbed Jesse before slamming her down onto the ground. She knocked Jesse back and forth, punching her as she flew to the other end of the alleyway.

A blur tackled the Flash to the ground from above. Iris did not even react to the sudden appearance of Supergirl. She just gave a brief smile before disappearing into the distance at the speed of light.

"We have to grab her," Jesse said.

Jesse's vision doubled over and blood dripped from her mouth. She collapsed down on the ground. Kara scooped Jesse up and hauled her off as fast as possible for medical treatment.

* * *

Caitlin already waited for Jesse. Times like this, she might have been inclined to give a lecture about how Jesse should have waited. She should not have run off on her own or anything like that. Those words had failed when Caitlin set eyes on a battered and bruised form of Jesse.

"Get in here."

Alia and Karen stepped back. Jesse had been put down on a table. Alia reached over and grabbed her hand. She suffered mild injuries which could have been much worse. One might have made the argument Iris held back from her attacks.

"It just happened," Jesse said. "One minute I was fighting the gorillas, then the next minute, she was there. Boom and she was beating me up."

They peeled off Jesse's mask and saw the bruises on her face. Alia slipped something out of her bag and handed it to Jesse. Jesse looked at it with a quizzical look in her eyes. She had so many questions about it, and unfortunately, not enough answers.

"Drink it," Alia suggested. "It will make you feel better."

Jesse took Alia's word for it. She allowed the fluid to enter her mouth. The bruising on her face started to cease and the aches of her body. She felt a slight buzz and rose up to a standing position.

"I don't understand it," Jesse said. "Help me understand, please."

The lack of answers really did frustrated Jesse something fierce. She wanted to pound something in frustration, but she could not bring herself to figure out what to put her first though.

Kara, Karen, Caitlin, and Alia all looked at each other. They had a lot more questions. Whatever happened to Iris in the Speed Force prison, it opened her mind up to some kind of mind control. They could not even begin to guess.

"Without getting close enough to Iris, I don't think we could guess."

Kara smiled at Alia's statement. She put a hand on her wife's arm. "I know. I was very lucky to drag her off of Jesse. I'm not sure if she even recognized me as anything other than a threat."

"I thought you were faster than her, by maybe a little bit," Jesse said. "Or am I…."

It was not exactly that simple, to be honest. Kara raced an Iris who was holding back from her full potential. Grodd must have found a way to remove the blocks from her mind.

"Grodd mind controlling her is the last thing we need," Caitlin said. "She's a super powered weapon he can point to us. She almost beat Jesse half to death."

"Yeah, she could have killed me," Jesse said. "For some reason, she didn't kill me though."

This bothered Jesse a lot more that it should. She should really have been happy to be alive and not buried deep underneath the ground. Still, perhaps there was a part left of Iris who did not get mind-controlled by Grodd. Maybe she was fighting it all the way.

' _It's the only hope I have,'_ Jesse said.

"Mind control is a funny thing," Alia said. "The strong-willed think that they're immune to it, even though they really are not that immune to it. It can't really change a person's inner nature too much unless Grodd really went to town on her mind and that would take a long time."

Brainwashing, Alia had been down that road where someone attempted to screw with her mind. She had been through it before and never really wanted to be through it again.

"She got out though," Kara said. "I don't even want to know how long she was in there. I don't want to know about half of the things she saw. Half of the things she heard in there. It's all terrifying to even think about."

Jesse wished she knew more about the Speed Force and the many secrets. They could have come very close to piecing together some kind of solution. Iris only showed up when Jesse stopped Grodd's army from stealing whatever he was trying to steal.

"What was Grodd trying to steal?"

All five girls thought about it and none of them had a very clear answer. They knew Grodd had to be out and stirring up something. Exactly what he stirred up, they had no idea. They could only guess it had been some kind of bad news.

Caitlin walked over towards a radio and started to push a couple of buttons.

"I better get in touch with Gorilla City," Caitlin said. "They're going to want to know what Grodd's been up to."

The radio crackled with a loud amount of static the more Caitlin worked on it. She tried to activate the radio. No matter how many times Caitlin pressed the button to try and communicate, no answer came up over the radio.

"Damn it, no answer."

Caitlin almost lost all sense of herself. Alia heard the interference from the radio. She had a few gaps in her understanding of various pieces of technology, but still, be that as it may, Alia had a pretty good guess what was going on here.

"Trying to jam all of the incoming transmissions," Alia said. "That might have been what the satellite was for. Well, at least part of what the satellite was for. I have no idea what the other part was far."

Karen, Alia, Kara, Jesse, and Caitlin all had plenty to think about. They had to deal with Iris, they had to deal with Grodd, and more importantly, they had to deal with Grodd's plans. All of these different things came together in one mangled mess. They did not even know where to begin.

All they needed was that one vital clue.

* * *

The sound and grunts of frustration came from the Ultra-Humanite. This particular project did not go exactly as he had planned. He planned to be a lot more than some servant who worked for this tyrant known as Grodd. He twisted the wrench into the machine and double-checked to see if any calibrations were as he intended to.

' _This is rather annoying,'_ The Ultra-Humanite mused to himself.

He kept working on the machine. Those gorillas lingered around outside, none of them really bothering to say a word. He knew their time and patience was running short. The Ultra-Humanite twisted another element in. The machine started to hum.

A couple of flashes of light brought the components into the picture from the Ultra-Humanite. The loud breathing came down the back of his neck. The Ultra-Humanite rose up just in time to face Grodd in all of his glory. Grodd narrowed his eyes when peering down. Grodd made no qualms about his thoughts that the Ultra-Humanite was inferior.

"Is it ready?"

The Ultra-Humanite responded with a very gruff nod. His throat tightened up in obvious frustration when staring Grodd directly in his demented eyes.

"It's ready," The Ultra-Humanite said. "Soon, you will have everything that you want. If you distrust my Earth, then I'm sure you will look over the calibrations yourself."

"No."

The Ultra-Humanite doubted it was an admission of trust as much as an admission of disgust. Grodd's foul breath filled the room and made the Ultra-Humanite lock eye to eye with the monster in front of him.

' _I've made mistakes. And one of them is agreeing to work with the likes of him. I won't regret it though. I'll just have to what is necessary.'_

"You certain you trust my work?"

"I trust you are intelligence enough to preserve yourself," Grodd said. "You know what will happen if you try and deceive me in any way. I will have your mind transferred into that of a sea ameba."

Those words from Grodd caused a large lump to appear in the throat of the Ultra-Humanite. Grodd did not trust him, as well as he shouldn't. The Ultra-Humanite made his fair share of mistakes during his time. One of the biggest mistakes appeared to be standing out before him.

' _Live and learn.'_

"Solovar thought he came from a position of power and superiority. He thought wrong. I'm going to hunt him down and make him pay personally. All of his followers will pay as well. I'm going to take down Gorilla City and after Gorilla City is taken down, then only the world could follow."

The Ultra-Humanite heard all of this before. The Gorilla General sounded fond of spouting off these words as well. The Ultra-Humanite just attempted to be as calm and mostly collected as possible even though there were a lot of problems with doing so at this present moment of time.

"And now, with one of the greatest assets on my side, and under my thumb, I am unstoppable."

Grodd's vicious words showed the Ultra-Humanite that no matter what, Grodd would consider him to be nothing other than a puppet. Those teeth gritted together.

"You know better than to double cross me," Grodd said. "Despite being little more than a useless human posing as a gorilla, you know better. You know the there's a part of you who embraces your role as being underneath me. I am the Alpha Male after all."

The teeth-gritting became even more prominent if at all possible. The Ultra-Humanite tried not to throw his fist through the console. His shaking hands and deep breathing had gotten under control. He checked everything around him.

"The heroes will know when the satellite has been activated," The Ultra-Humanite warned him.

"Good," Grodd said. "When they know, I'll be ready. They're not going to get the better of me this time."

Grodd made an unfortunate mistake of being much too greedy last time. He was not going to have that error. It was going to be a slow and methodical process. He envisioned sitting on the throne with a hideous smile just dancing upon his face.

"Good, I'm glad you have it all in order," The Ultra-Humanite said after a long moment. "I would have been very disappointed for you to be anything else, but in order."

Grodd narrowed his eyes at these words but said nothing.

"Keep up your end of the deal and you'll keep your mind. That's our bargain."

* * *

Jesse finished pacing the floor with her breathing getting even heavier. The haunting images of Iris kept visiting her. She zipped back and forth against the floor until the very moment where Kara grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"This doesn't do anyone any good," Kara reminded Jesse. "All it does is get everyone nice and riled up."

Jesse thought it was not her intention to make people worried. She did not honestly know what to do. There were a couple of thoughts burning through the back of her brain.

"Iris, we have to figure this out, for her," Jesse said. "She's there, trapped, a prisoner of her own mind. She's not…she's not very well, you know."

Kara answered with a smile and put a hand gently on the side of Jesse's shoulder. "Yes, I know. I understand. We will find a way to help her, one way or another."

Jesse could only begin to guess how that would happen. She had her ideas, as frustrating they might have been. That mind control needed to be broken and soon.

"I'm worried about Iris as much as the next person," Caitlin said. "Even more than the next person."

Jesse's gaze fell upon Caitlin's after another couple of seconds. The speedster fell back into line with a very deep and calming breathing.

"We need to remember though something else. There's a huge Gorilla army about ready to reek havoc. And I don't know when they're going to launch their satellite."

Those words somehow got through Jesse. They stopped Grodd, Iris was saved. It made a lot of sense, so much that Jesse could only have slapped herself for not realizing the amount of sense that it had made. Everything just fell into place in one solid combination of ideas.

"We find Grodd," Jesse said. "We stop Grodd, and we save Iris. That's what we got to do."

Caitlin was glad that the younger woman finally was getting her thoughts in order. The problem with the mind of a speedster was their thoughts had gone about a hundred miles a minute and it was very difficult to try and attempt to reign them in.

Alia returned to Star Labs. Kara zeroed in on the look of frustration and quite frankly despair on her wife's face the very second she entered the lab.

"Nothing?" Kara asked.

Their hands locked together and Alia shook their hands.

"Nothing."

Caitlin finished her latest attempt of getting through to Gorilla City to warn them of Grodd's impending arrival. There was nothing on the other side, which indicated that someone was blocking the signal.

"You would think," Caitlin said. She picked up the stress ball on the desk and squeezed it tight. "You would think that it would be easy to try and track a powerful energy source. After all, there's nothing like it at all, anywhere on Earth. So, we should be able to find it, shouldn't we?"

"Maybe," Alia said. "Or maybe not?"

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. She wanted very much for Alia to elaborate upon this statement. Fortunately, she did.

"We have no idea how adaptable the magical power source is. It could do pretty much everything possible in avoiding detection. It's almost as if it has a mind of its own. Many magically based artifacts did."

The long sigh coming from the scientifically inclined female told pretty much the entire story. Science could have its own quirks without the unyielding nature of magic being thrown into the equation. Now, Caitlin had to compensate for those variables and to be honest, those variables could be ever changing to be perfectly honest. Caitlin's nails dug into the side of her face and she sighed.

Somehow though, Alia had been smiling which worried Caitlin a little bit. Why would someone be smiling about something like this?

"There's some good news if you can call it that."

Jesse and Caitlin both directed their attention towards Alia a second later. Kara privately wondered whether or not Alia had lost her mind.

"The artifact might end up screwing Grodd over. Magic is weird like that sometimes."

"Right," Caitlin said.

"Do you think we might pay a visit to Gorilla City?" Kara asked. "After all if Grodd….."

A light shrill siren pierced through the air and started to rock the walls of the Star Labs facility. Kara and Alia floated above the ground for a few seconds and waited for the siren to come down.

"I just thought of something," Alia said. "I think I can break Grodd's mind control on Iris long enough to really throw him off."

"You think?" Jesse asked. "Or you know?"

Alia spent a second brushing strands of hair away from her face. "I'm pretty sure my plan would work. It's just going to take a little bit of work…but Grodd's not going to like what I'm going to have to do. And that is if I get in range of Iris."

A firm hand clamped against the shoulder of the speedster which made her jump up in surprise.

"You think you're fast enough to do something for me?"

* * *

Solovar presided over the upcoming prison transfer with some very narrowed eyes. He sensed something had been very wrong when the gorillas passed through the gates and made their way towards the prison system. They had been captured much too easy, to be honest.

"Keep your eyes wide open," Solovar said. "They may make an attempt to release Grodd."

Grodd had been a demon who had returned to cause problems for Gorilla City many times in the past. They thought he had been taken care of before. Solovar thought him to have been dead at least twice, but he returned. Grodd had been one of the biggest challenges, and he threatened not only Gorilla City, but the rest of the world.

"There's something…odd," one of the commanders said. "It's...I don't believe it."

Solovar's eyebrows raised up and he looked at the monitoring stash. A staggering speedster came into position.

"Flash?"

The speedster had been imprisoned for a very long time and now she was alive. Solovar would have been normally very pleased to see the valiant hero having escaped. If he did not suspect something very wrong was up, something he could barely just place his finger on.

Solovar took a couple of steps forward outside of the gate. Two guards joined him. Flash dropped down to one knee.

"Keep your weapons at the ready," Solovar warned them.

"Grodd!" Flash yelled at the top of her lungs. "He's…coming!"

Flash took a second to grab onto the ground. Solovar stepped over to Flash and held the energy staff weapon at the ready. It flickered in and out.

"How do you know this?"

The speedster flashed off of the ground and came behind Solovar, disarming both him and the two guards next to hi.

"Because he's already here!"

The situation had gone from bad to worse, as Grodd and several of his followers stepped forward. Grodd nailed Solovar hard in the chest and knocked him down to the ground. Solovar tried to bounce off to his feet. The Speedster zipped back and forth with several rapid-fire punches.

"Flash, you….."

Solovar received a huge smack to the back of the head which dropped him down onto the ground. Grodd chained the leader of Gorilla City, and his guards soon followed.

"Flash, open the gate," Grodd ordered.

The speedster's hand vibrated and pressed through the gate. The molecules busted open to allow them entry into Gorilla City. Grodd and his followers walked over towards the chained gorillas.

"This city will be mine," Grodd said. "It was always mean to be mine."

He snapped the chains off of his supporters. They stepped out and moved towards the chained Solovar. All of them wanted to gain some measure of revenge.

"No."

The sheer personality of Grodd's voice stopped them all short. The gorillas all made their way back for Grodd to stand over them.

"It would be much too easy," Grodd said. "And I don't do easily. I'm going to make him suffer. I'm going to make him watch as Gorilla City falls. I'm going to make him suffer. And then, I'm going to take over the world. We will show our dominance. We will rule all! We will have all. We will be all!"

Grodd's loud words stirred up the fever of the gorillas. Solovar's angry gaze caught onto Grodd's, with fury dancing through his face.

"You won't get away with this," Solovar said.

"We'll see."

* * *

**To Be Continued 9/25/2017.**


	19. Deceit and Injustice Part Two

So, there's some news about the future of my writing after this chapter. So stay tuned.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Deceit and Injustice Part Two**

* * *

A sudden chill came up over the citizens of Gorilla City when they heard their city had been breached. Many of them went off into hiding in terror of what was to come. Their worst fears came true when he returned. Grodd stood high and proud before the people of gorilla city. His followers crowded around in a circle and all chanted Grodd's name. They ceased chanting the second Grodd lifted up his hand.

Flash moved out to stand beside Grodd. She walked in a daze, only living to serve Grodd and the will of Grodd. The gorilla's mouth curled into one of the more devious smiles possible while he swept his gaze all about the stage. His followers clasped their hands over their hearts and stared up with excitement at their leader. They all knew of the power Grodd would wield.

Two gorillas dragged Solovar out in chains. The citizens gasped from their hiding places and a couple of them thought about storming the stage. None dared do so due to the power Grodd wielded. Solovar dropped down to the stage in front of Grodd on his knees. The gorilla growled and spat as his eyes locked directly onto the hated primate before him.

"You should have killed me."

Grodd chuckled at Solovar. The two hated enemies locked eye to eye with each other. It had been impossible to see which had more hatred for the other. Grodd leaned down against the stage and cupped the chin of the Gorilla before him. Grodd tightening his hand would have crushed Solovar's face. He showed his enemy how easy it could have done.

"I could kill you," Grodd agreed. "Watching you stand by helpless while I take over the city you worked so hard to banish me from and then continue to work to take down the world is something I enjoy all that much more."

Grodd's followers grew louder than ever before as they grunted and showed their appreciation for their master. A small smile manifested on the lips of Grodd. He gripped Solovar tighter by the jaw. The look of contempt dancing on the gorilla's face only fed Grodd, and made him even more excited.

"I see how much you hate me. And more importantly, I see how much you fear me. These two emotions, I expect and I welcome them. Much like the world will grow to accept my true masters."

"You never got your place in the world," Solovar said. "And you are a fool if you think everyone will just stand back and allow you to take over Gorilla City."

Grodd's hand slapped back into Solovar's face and dropped him down onto the stage. The sadistic gorilla smiled while pulling back from the downed Solovar.

"Yes, I'm a fool," Grodd answered with a very sadistic smile crossing his face. "And yet, I see nothing. I see none of your faithful followers rushing this stage in an attempt to save you. It's because they hate you just as much as I do. Deep down, even you understand this."

Finally, Grodd turned his attention away from Solovar to properly address the citizens of gorilla city.

"Many of you have thought you have seen the last of me. You have been told lies about my intentions. Lies told by the one who kneels before you, wearing chains. Solovar is in his proper place, and soon, all who oppose me will finally be in their proper place. The world is finally going to be as it should be. We will rise and we will lose our chains."

Some of them rumbled in excitement, but many only just nodded out of fear. Grodd understood why they feared him, but soon, that would be irrelevant.

"All who betrayed me will be forgiven. Soon, humans will be brought down to their proper level. They will finally serve the true masters of this world. And they will kneel before us!"

All of the right words were said. The Gorilla General leaned off to the crowd.

"ALL HAIL GRODD!"

Everyone took a few seconds to nod and some of them applauded Grodd. Grodd stood with his followers. They could say a lot of things about Grodd, but he gave them a promise of a better life. He promised to eliminate the things they feared and promised to make their world a better place. The loud rumbling came over them as they all pumped their fists and slapped their paws down on the ground.

Flash turned to keep her eyes liked on Solovar.

"And here I thought that you were strong," Solovar said. "And not just strong for a human. But strong in general….something happened to you, Flash. And it's not becoming of you. You're nothing, but Grodd's puppet. I can see it in your eyes. You are controlled by him."

The words penetrated the mind of Iris West, but she did not really comprehend anything coming from Solovar.

"And to see you become Grodd's puppet is sad."

Grodd moved over to both of them. He peered down into Solovar's face and mocked him with a grin.

"She can't hear you. And even if she could, it would do you no good."

The large gorilla general threw his hand onto the shoulder of his new servant. Flash eyed him for a second.

"There's trouble coming. Prepare to defend us with your life. You're going to push yourself to your limits until you break. Is that clear?"

"Yes, master," Iris said.

* * *

Jesse braced herself for what was to come. She never, in her wildest dreams thought she would have to do this. Jesse never imagined in her most terrifying moment she would ever have to stand up and face Iris West, the Flash. Jesse took a couple of seconds to realized that this was happening.

' _I wanted Iris to come back,'_ Jesse thought. _'But, I didn't want her to come back anything like this….okay…okay…just calm down. You just need to calm down and prepare to what you need to do?'_

"I know you're not ready."

Alia put a hand on Jesse's shoulder which jolted her out of the very frantic shots she had. Kara and Alia had been standing there the entire time while Jesse psyched herself up for the battle that was to come.

"I'm….I'm ready," Jesse said. "Trust me, I'm ready."

"Are you?" Alia asked. "Will you do everything that it takes to fight a friend? Will you do everything that it takes to beat said friend? Are you willing to go above and beyond? Are you?"

"Yes," Jesse said, her throat growing dry. "Yes, I'm ready."

Okay, she had been the exact opposite of ready. Alia and Kara could see it in her eyes. Jesse was not ready to take on her mentor, and the woman who Jesse idolized a whole lot. This was a very obvious nightmare style scenario for Jesse and she could see a lot of problems coming from it. Those issues manifested and bubbled closer to the service with her nerves getting very close to exploding in one of the most horrific ways possible.

"So, I've got to do this," Jesse said. "Whether I'm ready or not, I have to do this."

"I understand how you feel," Kara said.

"Oh, right, you would," Jesse said. "You had to fight your cousin under mind control before when Darkseid and Granny…well you know."

Kara did, in fact, know and recalled that horrific day with great frustration.

"And you're never really ready for it, so just keep the false bravado down," Kara said. "Trust me, it's best going in there with eyes wide open."

Jesse darted her eyes into the lab where Caitlin had been busy at work on something. She really wished Caitlin told them what was going on. Jesse always hated mysteries, they caused her misery, never mind amped up her anxiety issues which always bubbled to the surface. Jesse drew in a very obvious breath and put her hands on her face.

' _Okay, just focus. Everything is going to be just fine. You shouldn't…you shouldn't work yourself up too much. You just got to stay calm and everything will be fine. Just fine.'_

Caitlin stepped out of the lab.

"Trajectory was the practice run for Grodd," Caitlin said. "Granted, I don't have any brain scans to prove it, but I'm about ninety-five percent sure that she was the practice run for Grodd."

"While she was trapped in the Speed Force, Grodd must have taken advantage of her mental duress and reshaped Iris's mind in his own image," Kara said.

"Right," Caitlin concluded, biting down on her lip. "It stands that if we get close enough to Iris, we might be able to give a big enough shock, we might be able to snap her out of it."

Caitlin was assuming a lot, but she was pretty much certain her theory had been more than right. She knew Iris's sanity did not slip as far as Eliza's did or she did not have as many hang ups. She just waited for everything to happen.

"Stop her," Alia said. "Stop her however you can and I can break the mental conditioning. I can find a way to bring Iris back. I'm confident I can."

"Are you?" Jesse asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Caitlin heard a slight beeping coming over. The connection between Star Labs and Starrwave activated and one of the satellites picked up something. The quartet of women moved their way over in an attempt to study the signal which had been going through. The signal resulted in Caitlin frowning in response.

"It's a very appealing signal to the human mind," Caitlin said. "I don't think any of us are going to feel it…well, Kara might never feel it, but the three of us are not going to feel it. You know, due to the fact that we've been enhanced."

Alia responded with a nod. She studied the waves in the signal. Surely, the signal was not causing what she thought it was going to cause.

"It's broadcasting over the airwaves at all frequencies," Caitlin said. "And it allows them to succumb enough, either to have their minds controlled. Or they just stop caring."

"You mean the world will burn around them and they just won't care?" Kara asked grimly.

Caitlin answered with a nod, that was exactly what she alluded to. This was Grodd's plan, the first step of many no doubt to make the entire world fall in line with his power.

* * *

Members of the Gorilla Army fell into line. The General moved front and center. The Ultra-Humanite stepped carefully and calmly. He held a large tablet in front of him. Two guards leaned across from the building before them, completely relaxed. The Ultra-Humanite held up the tablet and scanned the minds of the soldiers in front of him.

"Yes," The Ultra-Humanite summarized. "Within twenty-four hours, humanity will all suffer. They will all fall thanks to their overreliance on technology."

"And then, there is no one who is going to stop us," the General said.

"Yes," the Ultra-Humanite said. "Truly, there must be some sort of social commentary regarding the fact that we should not be too reliant on the technology around us."

A blur popped around the Ultra-Humanite. He stood up straight and face off against the Fastest Woman Alive. A very slight look of annoyance flicked over the face of the Ultra-Humanite as Flash closed in closer to him.

"Is everything up to specifications?" she asked.

The Ultra-Humanite responded with a nod. "I understand how Grodd thinks I might pull a double-cross. Although, I do wonder how he thinks it would benefit me while surrounded by his legions of followers. Perhaps you could educate me on that fact, Flash. If you can snap out of his control, that is."

"That's not the question," the Flash said. "Is everything up to specifications?"

"Well, you're not capable of any thought of your own," the Ultra-Humanite said. "These lines represent the scans of your average human. They already have succumbed to the satellite and they already have been put under Grodd's spell. The enhanced humans will be worn down when no one else seems to care."

"And one thing never changes. The bad guys talk too much."

Power Girl dropped down from the sky. Supergirl followed with a very firm landing down on the ground. The Hooded Dragon appeared in a flash of fire. Mary Marvel and Stargirl stepped in around them, and Jesse Quick sped next to her as well. The six heroines stood ready for a fight.

The Ultra-Humanite's gaze fell upon them, and he looked very amused.

"I'm not sure if this is a Justice League reunion or not," the Ultra-Humanite said. "But, I can tell you this is missing several vital elements. And unfortunately….."

' _Crush them,'_ Grodd whispered in Iris's ear.

The Fastest Woman Alive clenched her fist together and the mind control kicked in. Before she could enact Grodd's plan, Jesse blasted at her like a bat out of hell and nailed Iris with a stunning punch to the chest. Iris flipped head over heels from Flash's attack from her.

The two speedsters stood at either side of the alleyway and moved towards each other. They punched each other so hard they flew back. Jesse flipped over to her feet, caught Iris when she jumped at her. The two women stumbled for several seconds. A vortex opened and launched both of the women through on the other side of it.

Alia jumped over the gorillas and followed them through the vortex. Kara followed her wife's progress and could only voice two words.

' _Good luck.'_

The Gorilla General snarled and he pointed towards his enemies.

"Tear them all to shreds."

The Gorillas rushed in for the battle. Power Girl blocked one of them from nailing her straight away. She popped the gorilla's arm behind his back before hoisting him up in the sky. Power Girl shot through the air like a glorified supernova and dropped the gorilla down to the ground. Another one wrapped his large arms around Power Girl's neck. Power Girl flipped him back down to the ground where he landed with a thud.

Supergirl avoided the two gorillas charging at her. They were quick, but she was Supergirl. The Girl of Steel evaded their attacks and caught one of them against the back of the head. She flipped over and used her ice breath to slow the gorillas down from the attack.

Mary zipped out of the way of one of the gorillas.

"I think you should just calm down," Mary said. "Maybe drink a warm glass of milk and just chill, okay?"

The large gorilla charged at Mary Marvel. Mary avoided the attack and then flipped the gorilla up over in the air. He landed down with a thud. Two more jumped in Mary's back. Their strength forced her to a kneeling position. Mary shook her arms and elbowed her way out of the grip of the gorillas. One of them launched back a couple of feet from Mary's vicious assault. Mary flipped herself up and landed down on her.

' _And here I am, completely outgunned yet again.'_

Courtney's eyes shut when viewing these gorillas moving towards her. She whipped out the energy staff and blasted it at the ground. They just kept coming. Supergirl jumped down and stood beside Stargirl. Two beams, one coming from a heat vision and one coming from an energy staff fired into position.

* * *

Jesse spiraled head over heels through the vortex. The young speedster avoided smashing into the ground at a full force.

"Damn it, Iris, snap out of it!"

The Flash nailed the younger Speedster and caused her to burn through the energy wall. Her vibrating hands came down. Jesse reached up and blocked the hands, before grabbing Iris and knocked her back. The two of them zipped in with super speed and flew out of the portal onto the other side.

Iris dropped down and hoisted up a load of bricks before she hurled them at Jesse one by one at super speed. She blocked them with a series of vibrating punches which knocked the bricks are.

"It's hard, I know to deal with this," Jesse said. "Thawne broke your mind several times over. He did bad things to me as well, posing as….."

Iris grabbed Jesse around the neck and squeezed it. Those fingers came close to vibrating straight through Jesse's artery. Jesse twisted out of the attack and slid back onto the ground just a few steps behind Iris. Iris stared her down from across the way with intensity burning from her eyes.

"Your mind is broken, just let us fix it. Let us fix it, we're you're friends. We can help you, Iris!"

Iris was not really listening to a signal word Jesse said. The speedster rushed at her and Jesse moved out of the way at the last minute. Jesse grabbed Iris around the neck and the two of them raced back until they landed through a portal on the other side.

The hold had been broken with Iris pushing Jesse off. The two battled each other and traded numerous punches with each other. Jesse and Iris flipped over and landed down on the ground hard from a solid and intense impact. Their breath had been knocked out of their body.

"You're stronger than this!" Jesse yelled. "You really are stronger than this."

"You aren't faster than me."

Iris nailed Jesse with several punches which burned friction through the air. Jesse felt very slow indeed when Iris nailed her. The speed force energy burned Jesse and screams pierced the air. Jesse blocked one of the hands and raced Iris up to the top of the building before running down onto the ground and slamming her into the ground.

A vibration came directly from the ground. Jesse pulled back away from Iris and stepped back before charging her as fast as possible. Both of them connected with each other one more time. Jesse dodged Iris who ran up the building and then ran behind Jesse. Iris took both of Jesse's legs out from underneath her.

The two speedsters landed next to each other. Jesse struggled to stand up but collapsed down on the ground. The breath coming out of her body made it very hard. Jesse took in several burning breaths when locking her eyes onto Iris who answered with a very obvious grin.

"Come at me," Jesse said. "Come on!"

Two blasts of lighting came from Jesse's hand when Iris can. She launched them through the air and the shock knocked Iris down to her knees. Iris vibrated against the attack from the lightning.

At first, Jesse thought, hoped, that round of impromptu shock therapy had been more than enough to take Iris down. Iris's head snapped up and she grabbed Jesse by the throat. Jesse vibrated her way out and broke out. Barely, with nail marks all over her neck, but still found a way to break out just in time.

Jesse flew at Iris with a huge force and knocked her down. Both rolled around on the ground, neither gaining the upper hand on each other straight away. Jesse grabbed Iris and attempted to reason with her.

"You are strong! You can fight this."

A loud crack echoed and Iris grabbed Jesse by the throat before running her through about seven sets of glass windows and then hurling her down onto the ground.

"I'm done with you."

A loud high-frequency pitch came from the area which made Iris stagger back. She dropped down to her knees, cupped her ears, and shrieked out in agony. She peered to the rooftop above where Helena Wayne looked down, with a sonic device in her hand.

"NO!"

Helena dropped down to the ground. The Huntress approached Jesse to try and help her up, while also keeping the sonic grenade on Iris.

Iris screamed very loudly and slammed her fist down onto the ground. The ground vibrated around Helena and knocked her down onto the ground. The Miniature Earthquake rattled half of Central City the moment Iris rose up to her feet. And Iris rose up tall with anger.

"I'm going to rip you apart, pretender!"

Three rapid fire punches dropped Jesse down and another one send her flying when she tried to get back up. Iris stood over the top of her, a vibrating hand in place. A groan came from Jesse as she struggled with all of her might to rise up to her feet. She collapsed down to the ground.

"Iris, listen," she begged.

"All for Grodd!"

A flash of fire caused Iris to stand back. A hooded figure appeared in front of her. Iris clutched her fist together and rushed forward with it vibrating. The hooded figure caught Iris's arm and turned her around. Iris slipped back out of the attempted hold.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry."

Alia planted a very intense kiss on Iris which rocked her senses. The kiss distracted Iris just long enough for Alia to drive herself into her mind.

' _Sorry about this, but this is for your own good.'_

The mind control Grodd had over was very intricate and one wrong move could set off a chain reaction. It took as much care as disarming a bomb. You tug on the wrong wire and pretty much everything would be up in the air. Alia pushed her tongue deep inside of Iris's throat and she, surprisingly, returned the kiss.

She triggered Iris's most primal emotions which were strong enough to override the mind control. Jesse and Helena rose up and stood back. Helena moved down the hallway.

Something snapped back in Iris's mind. The last threads of Grodd's hold broke. Her body collapsed against the woman who kissed her like a puppet having its strings completely cut from above it. Alia wrapped her arms around Iris and held her up off of the ground.

Her eyes snapped open and Iris breathed in a very manic way. She sounded like someone who just woke up from a night terror, and Alia understood the feeling. She moved back in fear and Jesse caught her when she fell back.

"We're going to get back you back to Star Labs. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

Well, everything was not okay before, but it was now.

* * *

Grodd looked over the results of the satellite with a smile on his face. As much as he loathed to give a loathsome creature like the Ultra-Humanite any credit whatsoever, he would have to say that he achieved a basic level of competence totally and completely above Grodd's expectations.

"He can be trained," Grodd said. "He will always be a human in mind, so naturally he may have had flaws."

Within eight hours, humans would not be able to fight back, and with another day or two, meta-humans would not be able to fight back, and then the Amazons, Homo-Magi, and various aliens on this planet would fall. The only ones who would stand tall as their leaders would be the gorillas. And Grodd reigned supreme over all of Gorilla Kind.

"Nothing can stop me now."

"Pride goes before a fall, Grodd," Solovar said.

"A human expression," Grodd growled.

"And one that fits you. You have a lot in common with many humans, such as Lex Luthor and Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk and Eobard Thawne…."

Grodd slammed a knife through the bars of the cage which came close to Solovar's throat.

"Never compare me to him again!" Grodd snarled before he pulled back.

Grodd moved over and had been visited with a sudden sense of wariness. Something ripped through his cranium and made him stagger forward. The huge attack made him realize he was no longer in control. In fact, Grodd could say he was not in control of anymore.

"She broke it!" Grodd howled.

His head split open and the pain only worsened. Grodd threw his head back and cast them out of his mind. It took everything that he had to prevent them from entering completely and taking him over. He closed the back door to Flash's mind completely.

"Stay out."

Grodd lifted over and placed a helmet on his head. His mind control abilities and mental strength increased with a twist of a dial. The helmet could cause potential neurological damage, but Grodd reasoned it was among humans, and not of the superior gorilla.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 29** **th** **, 2017.**

* * *

As you may have read in another story, I'm going to be scaling back the Harry Potter end of the operation after this set of stories are done. Ascension Book Two wraps up in November, Stranded wraps up in around March, and this story is likely to wrap up posting wise sometime April. Calendar Girls is still happening in 2018. Breeding Ground retains its twice a week schedule until at least June of next year. I'll revisit where things are going there, although Breeding Ground is likely to be around in some form or fashion alongside the monthly Calendar Girls chapter.

My interest in Harry Potter is not what it once was and it has been pretty shaky for a while now. I originally intended to return for one time during the original Emerald Flight, for one time, but obviously that didn't happen, for better or for worse. It's not to say I won't come back to standard stories. And hell, after I wrap up the writing phrase for Stranded and EF2k17, there's a period where I have a couple of months open where I don't necessarily have to work on anything Potter related. And that might help ease the burnout I'm feeling. It can't hurt. Regardless of what I do, there is going to be some changes. I've put out a prolific, some might say insane, amount of work.

That being said, there's still a fair bit ago. I suspect this is going to clock in somewhere between sixty to seventy chapters. Granted, if you're expecting Ascension numbers, than that's not a lot. But if you're expecting sane, rational human being numbers, that's a fair amount.

And like I said, you won't see any dip in content for a bit yet, but I will be sounding off on a lot of stories in the coming months and not really replacing them with anything new for the forseeable future. Thanks as always for reading.


	20. Deceit and Injustice

**Chapter Twenty: Deceit and Injustice Part Three**

* * *

Mary stepped back with fierce determination dancing through her eyes. She was not going to go down, not without a fight. One of the larger gorillas moved in with a snarl coming through it. Mary motioned for the gorilla to come forward. The two circled each other before knocking Mary back with a couple of punches. Mary blocked the arm of the gorilla.

She popped the gorilla's arm behind the beast's back. The beast howled in agony. Mary popped back a couple of feet and started to rapidly fire punches to the back of the gorilla. The gorilla fired a backhand towards Mary. Mary crouched down to avoid the attack and come up with a huge uppercut to the bridge of the nose. The gorilla staggered back another inch or two before grabbing Mary's throat. Mary struggled out of the attack and popped out, landing firmly down onto the ground.

"All will fall!" The Gorilla General bellowed at the top of his lungs. "All will fall before Grodd!"

Power Girl nailed the Gorilla General as hard as possible. The General grunted and rose his hands. The gorilla pounded his chest and charged at Power Girl. Power Girl zipped out of the way and turned around. She smashed the gorilla down across the back of his head.

"Way to give into the stereotypes," Power Girl said. "Come on. Get me!"

The Gorilla General rushed towards this ignorant girl. He would pound her into the ground. Power Girl evaded every single punch. Her ducking routine only served to piss off the Alpha Male even more. The Gorilla reared back his fist and aimed it directly at the side of her head. Power Girl avoided the attack and came back with a huge leaping punch down across the back of the head.

"Get her!"

Power Girl shrugged her shoulders. She received the smelly arms of the Gorillas wrapped around her. She knocked one of them back and caused the gorilla to slam onto the ground. Power Girl turned around and punched the gorilla against the side of the head to knock it for a loop. The gorilla rushed back and then charged towards Power Girl. Power Girl blocked the swinging punch from the gorilla and then nailed him down across the side of the head.

Stargirl dropped down to her feet. A white hot blade came inches from parting her hair. Stargirl kicked back onto herself and unleashed a huge beam with her staff. The bolt of energy slammed into the gorilla and staggered him a couple of inches back.

"You will pay, girl!" the gorilla growled.

"Yeah!" Stargirl yelled. "Yeah ri…."

One of them came inches way from taking her head off. Stargirl eyed the one spot which she could slip out of the distance. The heroine took a couple of deep breaths as her fingers clutched the rod and then released it. A few seconds passed as the gorillas all moved around towards her.

"Come and get me!" Stargirl yelled at them. "Come on! Get me!"

Stargirl's bravado only could go so far. Mary, Karen, and Kara had their own problems. Kara hurled one of the gorillas over and caused the others to stagger. One persistent gorilla jumped up into the air and with his arms outstretched and ready to ensnare Courtney around the throat.

Two speedsters zoomed in. One of them snagged Courtney out of harm's way, and the other moved as fast as she could to nail the gorilla. Two more of them were knocked down.

Kara's eyes widened and a smile came across her face. The Flash, or Iris rather, had returned. Iris stepped back and allowed the gorilla to drop down onto the ground. The Fastest Woman Alive picked up her speed and came against the gorillas. The cyclone rupturing around them made the gorillas all drop down onto the ground one by one. The Flash kept running around them and moved back to survey her handiwork.

"It's good to be back."

Speaking of back, the Hooded Dragon flashed against two of Grodd's soldiers who finally decided that it was time for them to leave. Unfortunately for them, the Dragon's fire caused them to back up in time for Jesse and Iris to take them down with a tandem effort.

"Your plan worked," Kara said.

Alia smiled at her wife. "Did you doubt it?"

"Not for a minute."

Iris slammed the gorilla general up and smacked against the wall. The Gorilla General struggled against the wall. The chains which they used to once restrain Iris had been snapped around him.

"Grodd will crush all of you," the General growled.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Iris yelled. "Like where he is for instance."

The General just snarled at Iris. Iris really wanted to bury her hand through this guy's skull and rip him piece by piece apart. It took a couple of seconds for her to calm down before pulling back from him.

"I think you'll find him to the East," Karen said.

* * *

The Ultra-Humanite sensed something was coming. He noticed Grodd running off. The Ultra-Humanite prided himself in picking out a number of details from the body language of a person. One of those details had been the keenest of picking out was when a person had been disturbed. Grodd had felt his control loosened.

It could be either very good or very bad depending on how the situation went in his direction. Grodd twisted a dial on the satellite and it had almost become ready. He heard a loud hum rise up from around him.

"And now, my role is done."

The door burst open. The Ultra-Humanite rose up to his feet. He picked up a weapon to try and defend himself. Power Girl and Mary Marvel stepped in. The two super powerful women locked their eyes on the Albino Gorilla. The Albino Gorilla dropped the weapon down to the ground.

"What's your scheme?" Karen asked.

"No scheme," The Ultra-Humanite said. "I've weighed my chances. And I realize that there's no way I can defeat you in combat."

Mary sensed something was up. She looked to the other girl. Power Girl came forward and checked for something. The stairwell behind them was not swarming with trouble. The girls maintained their focus on the Ultra-Humanite. The criminal's eyes shut tight and he started to hum a tune in an attempt to keep as calm as humanly possible. The Ultra-Humanite decided to give them a little head's up.

"You looking for Grodd. You'll find him on the other side of the city. He stormed off towards the main palace. That's where he's keeping Solovar and the other leaders."

"They're still alive?" Mary asked.

The Ultra-Humanite answered the statement with a grim smile. "It wasn't my call to keep them as such."

They did not want to say anything regarding the Ultra-Humanite's words. Both Power Girl and Mary Marvel started to contemplate their next move.

' _He's not lying,'_ Power Girl thought to herself. _'He's saving his own skin, but he's not lying. He wouldn't have the opportunity to lie, to be honest.'_

A miniature explosion came from outside. The explosion could not mask the item which loaded off to the side. Karen averted her eyes towards the Ultra-Humanite. He stood before her without any fear in his eyes.

"That's the satellite Grodd wants to launch. In twenty-four hours, humanity falls. In another twenty-four hours, metas will fall. And in another after that, aliens and other enhanced beings will begin to fall. The only ones who are immune it are gorillas."

"Or those with a gorilla mind," Karen said. "You have a human mind."

The Ultra-Humanite shook his head. "Did you not think I have taken steps to protect my own mind from what is to come?

No one could argue the Ultra-Humanite would not. He bowed and took his leave. Mary raised an eyebrow and turned her attention completely to Karen.

"Should we go after him?" Mary asked. "We're not going to let him get away, are we?"

"No, we're not," Karen said. "And he won't…but he's brought up a point. We have the perfect opportunity to dismantle the satellite while Grodd is distracted with other matters."

Mary gripped her hand together and brushed the strand of hair away from her face. She thought Karen knew more than anyone else what was going on. She moved towards the front of the console and started to type. A large flash of energy came up. Karen studied it to figure out what needed to be done and how much time they had.

"Two minutes before it broadcasts," Karen said. "Piece of cake, plenty of time."

' _So, any luck?'_ Alia asked.

' _Should I ask why you're talking in my head?'_ Karen asked. _'And to answer your question, Grodd is currently to the east, towards the Palace. The Ultra-Humanite told us about as much. And I think he's telling the truth. He has made his plans to escape.'_

' _It's almost like he expected Grodd's plan to fail,'_ Alia thought. _'If you think you can handle that satellite…if you can prevent it from launching?'_

Karen just scoffed at the statement. She almost sounded insulted when responding to it. _'That's a piece of cake. There should be no problem preventing it from launching. I got it, trust me.'_

' _Oh, I do trust you,'_ Alia thought. _'Good luck, and I don't think you're going to have any problems. The gorillas are following us right now.'_

Karen would have asked them to be careful. She moved to the console and started to punch in commands.

* * *

Grodd adjusted the helmet on his head. Each setting configured properly to block out the mental attack from that Dragon. Grodd would annihilate her now that she did not stomp into the back door. Grodd looked up to the opening of the palace. Several of the members of his Gorilla army moved into position.

"Soon, it will be too late," Grodd said. "They tried to cage me. But, they'll find out who gets the last laugh when I make them all bow down before me. They will all fall. They will all suffer before the feet of Grodd."

"The same verse, the same as the first? Really, Grodd?"

The speedster appeared next to Grodd. His gorillas all growled the second Flash turned up to face them. They moved into position. The Fastest Woman Alive moved back to one side to get a good glimpse of Grodd.

"You're too late, Flash," Grodd said. "You're weak. I've proven it before and I've proven it again. You're not enough to stand up against me."

Iris knocked two of the gorillas back. A third gorilla hurled a grenade down on the ground. Iris's muscles seized up and everything felt like it slowed down around her. The gorillas surrounded her and blocked Iris's way to Grodd. Grodd held his arms into the air and directed traffic.

"It's a good thing she doesn't fight alone then, isn't it?"

The Girl of Steel came down from the heavens and smashed two of the Gorillas into the ground. Supergirl flipped over onto the ground and stuck a very intense landing. Supergirl avoided the blade coming inches away from entering her throat. Supergirl flipped back and caught the gorilla with a couple of jabs against the chest. The Girl of Steel dropped down onto the ground. Two blades came at Supergirl.

Jesse flickered in front of Supergirl at super speed and blocked the blades from driving into her. The Speedster and the Alien moved together side by side. They sent the gorillas flying backward. The army of Grodd just kept going, but so would the two heroines.

"We'll clear the way!" Jesse yelled. "Get to Grodd."

Iris struggled through the walls of gorillas. She struggled and pushed out of them. Iris knocked them all back a few feet. One of the larger gorillas lifted a huge club against Iris. Iris vibrated through the club and busted the wood. She nailed the gorilla with more punches. The Fastest Woman Alive moved close to Grodd.

' _Stop!'_

The yell of Grodd's voice entered Iris's head. It had been amplified. While Grodd did not have the same push he had earlier against Iris, he did enter her mind and cause her to stagger back. Iris felt like she had been swimming in concrete. Her arms pushed against the air.

' _You will kneel before me.'_

"NO!" Iris yelled. "I WON'T!"

Lightning emitted from of the palm of the hand of the Fastest Woman Alive. Grodd created a mental shield to block the super-powerful lightning. The Fastest Woman Alive stepped back from him and charged into her. Grodd rocked Iris back and smacked her down on the ground. The Speedster's entire frame ached as Grodd approached.

"You have fallen, Flash," Grodd said. "Now, I'm going to crush you."

Several attempts to push herself up fell flat for Iris. She struggled to get up to a kneeling position. Every attempt to pour more energy just made Iris collapse down. Grodd might not have been able to control her emotions or her actions, but he did control her enough to stop Flash cold and render her unable to do anything.

' _I didn't think you want to try anything.'_

Grodd's eyes flashed towards the woman dressed in a dark hood in front of him. The woman stood without fear. Grodd could not hear her thoughts. It was just one loop of static. Grodd stood back a couple of inches.

"What are you?"

"Why don't you come closer and find out?" Alia asked. "Unless you're more weak-willed than I thought."

The Gorilla stampeded closer towards Alia. Alia flashed out of the way with Grodd smashing his fist into the wall. The woman dropped down behind him. She blinded Grodd with flares of light which doubled over the monster. Grodd staggered back an inch with Alia snapping about an intense attack which further brought Grodd back a couple of feet.

' _I'm going to rip your mind apart.'_

The two clashed mind to mind. Alia relaxed the mental offenses just enough. Grodd, as predicted, moved to some of her worst enemies. They were not too pleasant to relive. Alia came to terms with the memories which would keep haunting many people. Alia's eyes flashed as the two entered a tug of war with each other on the mental plane. Alia pushed forward and Grodd pushed back. Both of them whipped back and forth against each other.

Alia repelled the attack back to Grodd. The darkness of her memories attacked Grodd. Grodd yanked away from her mind. Alia bombarded Grodd's mind while also attacking his body. Two fists nailed into Grodd and dropped him down to the ground. Blood splattered from his face when dropping down to the ground.

"No!"

Two gorilla paws reached onto the helmet to adjust it. Iris ripped the helmet off of Grodd's head. She threw it away. Grodd pushed himself up one last time.

One last blow from her bad memories allowed Alia to drop Grodd down to the ground. Grodd snapped back and dropped down to the ground. The hideous breathing started.

"Solovar and the rest of the guards are beneath us," Alia said.

Jesse and Iris both nodded and sped off to release them. Kara turned her attention towards the remaining few gorillas. Alia turned towards them as well. The Gorillas dropped their weapons and stood down.

' _Smartest thing they've done so far.'_

* * *

Solovar made a few sweeps around the area to ensure everything had been perfect, or at least close to perfect as possible. Many of Grodd's followers returned to being locked up. They would get a chance to defend themselves. Solovar had to be firm, but fair, to set an example. An example many of his kind did not follow. They saw him soft.

Those who tried to threaten the liberty of both Gorilla City and the rest of the world would see how not soft he was. Solovar walked down the edge of the hallway to the cell. He stopped and looked face to face with his arch-enemy. Grodd stared up with a wide-eyed and vacant look in those eyes. He blew a bubble of drool.

The great and powerful Grodd sat with a mild as simple as a newborn gorilla. The years it took to rebuild his intelligence, it had been wrecked in a blink of an eye. Solovar would have felt the tiniest bit of sympathy for Grodd had he not caused so much damage. Solovar put his hand on the bars.

"I know you can't hear me," Solovar said. "And I know it may be some time before you understand me. I hoped that eventually, you would understand the folly of your actions. But, each failure drives you more insane, doesn't it?"

Grodd rocked back and forth. Another bubble of drool formed on his face and then broke up. The normally refined gorilla looked like a beast who had lost his mind from being trapped in the cage at a zoo. It was unfortunate in some ways.

' _It's always a pity,'_ Solovar thought. _'One day, you might learn. One day, you will learn what your chaos causes.'_

Solovar turned around just in time for Flash around the corner.

"The satellite has been dismantled," Iris said. "All of the components belonging to Gorilla City have been returned. All of the components elsewhere…well, they're being brought elsewhere."

Iris grimaced when looking at Grodd. She could not feel too sorry for him. And Grodd hoisted himself upon his own petard. Grodd rocked back and forth with a constant string of children's nursery rhymes coming to the only thing that was coming out of his mouth.

"You think she went too far?" Solovar asked.

"It's hard not to feel bad," Iris said.

"I feel bad for the situation," Solovar said. "But, if I know Grodd, and I do, unfortunately, he will be back. And he will be angrier than ever."

Iris understood. Grodd, with a little help from Thawne, rebuilt his mind after getting it torn to shreds last time. And despite the fact his mind had been destroyed this time, obliterated by the Dragon's mental attack, Solovar had a tiny bit of confident that Grodd would have his mind restored in pretty much no time.

"I think he'll be back," Iris said. "He's found a way back before. He's had blocks put on his mind. He's been sent to another dimension. He was trapped in the distant future. In another universe, and all of the times he's come back."

Solovar nodded. He had no need to be reminded of all of the times Grodd came back.

"I hope he returns as a productive member of our civilization," Solovar said. "I fear though this latest defeat will do even more to engage him."

Grodd's mind would be restored. Solovar followed Flash out. He stood and move down the row of heroines. Supergirl and Power Girl stood on either side of the Dragon. Mary Marvel, Stargirl, and Huntress moved down the line. Jesse Quick leaned back a few feet against the wall. Flash took her spot at the end of the line.

The delegation of gorilla city moved down. Some of them stood up as strong as humanly possible. The heroines all smiled and they received a very polite applause. It had been a very strained relationship between Gorilla City and the Justice League in the past.

"Personally, I hope a lesson will be learned on this day," Solovar said. "We have stood side by side and almost had been crushed by Grodd and his forces. Grodd returned when we wrote him off. He nearly would have destroyed us all had we not been fortunate to have allies."

Solovar stood up straighter to face the citizens he hoped to serve.

"We must not put the lives of gorillas above that of anyone else," Solovar said. "It makes us no better than the humans who hunt us down and capture us. No, it makes us the same level of evil. It makes us monsters which people fear. Grodd is an example of what we could become."

The members of the gorilla nation all murmured to each other. Solovar most certainly gave them plenty to think about.

"And we all thank them. The Justice League still survives."

Kara cringed at that particular statement and she was not the only one. Iris looked towards Kara. Alia adopted a statement of neutrality, Helena's expression went blank. The only three who looked overly optimistic about those two words being said were Mary, Jesse, and Courtney.

"Justice League, we have a long way to go," Kara said. "I'm not sure if we'll ever get there."

"Be that as it may," Solovar said. "You will be an inspiration to many and heroes to some. And a deterrent to those such as Grodd who threaten us all."

The Occupants of Gorilla City had their problems with the outside world. A lot of distrust closed the barriers for communication. Fortunately, today opened a lot of our eyes.

' _So, it begins,'_ Solovar thought. _'Let's hope the lessons of today stick.'_

* * *

Everyone settled over the next couple of days. Very few knew what truly happened during the adventure in Gorilla City. Many would be understanding in the couple days and weeks. Over a dozen gorilla sightings had no follow-up when they had left the streets.

' _And perhaps it's for the best some people don't find out what happens?'_

Karen dropped down on the balcony. Alia sent her a message that they found a component they could not account for, on either the Metropolis or Gorilla City side. Karen took out her cell phone.

"Yeah, I'm here," Karen said.

"Come up," Alia said. "I'm waiting for you."

She entered the opened window. Alia sat on the bed. Karen spotted the component lying on the box on the bed. The item Alia called her here for only held Karen's attention for about ten seconds. The fact Alia dressed in a slinky green corset which pushed up her already larger breasts to make them even more alluring caught Karen off guard. She ate up the eye candy and licked her lips.

"Are you okay?" Alia asked.

Karen could see her grinning. "Fine…where's Kara?"

"Out doing the Supergirl thing right now," Alia said. "There's a crisis at the subway downtown. You wouldn't believe it, but Lois and Megan are in the middle of it."

Funnily enough, Karen believed Lois Lane capable of just happening to be in the middle of some kind of great crisis. Karen clicked her tongue and stared Alia in the face.

"Kara can handle herself," Karen said.

"Of course," Alia said. "But, it does get a bit boring around here without her. And since you're here, maybe you can entertain me."

Karen broke into a smile. She sat on the bed and leaned in closer towards Alia. They edged to each other on the bed.

"You think you're women enough to handle all of this?" Karen asked.

Alia just shook her head in amusement as Karen ensured her breasts stuck out in great prominence. It was hard not to given the large window which held her ample chest. Alia edged closer on the bed and then put her hand on the back of Karen's head.

"A doppelganger of my wife is the next best thing," Alia said. "Let's see if you can handle someone who actually measures up to you."

The two met halfway with a kiss and caused the sexual aggression to fly. Their tongues battled together with Alia putting her hand on the back of Karen. The two kissed each other.

"Heroines deserved their rewards," Alia said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Karen flashed a very evident grin and then moved in to kiss the juicy plump lips of the wife of her younger doppelganger. Two intentions spurred Karen on. She intended to move those lips down further and worship some other parts of Alia which demanded attention.

"Go for it," Alia said.

* * *

The kisses grew in deeper passion. Karen's fingers brushed against the back of Alia's head and brushed against her hair. The top slid down to reveal Alia's perfect breasts. Karen lavished steady amounts of passion on them. Two nipples stuck up for Karen to suck.

Alia allowed Karen to have her fun by sucking on Alia's nipples. Those warm lips worked her over. As much as Alia wanted this to keep happening, she needed to pull Karen up by the hair and then kiss her. Alia's hands moved over to the clasp on the back of Karen's costume. She unclipped it which allowed Karen's breasts to pull out.

These two perfect sets of breasts smashed together formed a wide path between the two of them. Nipples rubbed together the further the two eased closer to each other. Karen and Alia kissed each other even more.

"It's too close to call," Karen said.

Alia smiled and took hold of Karen's breasts. A lot of flesh pushed in her hand. Alia guided Karen down on the bed and proceeded to work her magic in more ways than one. Karen's eyes flushed over the further Alia moved into position. Those nipples stuck out for Alia to touch and to play with.

"Way too close," Karen breathed.

"Oh, I can get you closer," Alia said.

The snappy statement about that being not what Karen had in mind had been silenced when vibrations came from Alia's hands. They caught Karen's nipples and rocked her hips up. The busty beauty thrashed up off of the bed.

"Great Rao!" Karen yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, even she would bow before this," Alia said.

Alia's fingers brushed down her abdomen. Karen's cries of passion increased the deeper Alia skimmed down. She moved between Alia's thighs.

"I can't wait to devour this pussy."

And so she did. Alia moved between Karen's very juicy thighs. The skin pushed against Alia's head the second she moved in. Alia manipulated the flesh to spill with juices. The hungry brushes of Alia's tongue drew more passionate cries from Karen.

"You're so fucking amazing!" Karen yelled at the top of her lungs.

Alia showcased power over Karen. Every time the tongue entered Karen's overflowing quim, more pleasure had been craved. Alia gave Karen the pleasure she so sorely needed and desired for a very long time. The tongue of the witch danced against her.

' _You're wet now?'_ Alia asked. _'Oh, you just wait, baby. You're going to be fucking soaked by the time my tongue gets done with this perfect pussy. It's going to be tripping something fierce.'_

The Kryptonian Survivor succumbed to a few passionate swipes of Alia's tongue. Alia rotated and drove out of her. Karen fell back onto the bed with hunger dancing in her eyes.

"I want…."

"You want to eat my pussy?" Alia asked. "Who I am to deny someone who craves me?"

Karen had been blown away by Alia who moved closer to her. That perfectly damp pussy edged closer to Karen's face. She needed Alia's pussy. She needed it more than life itself. Alia's cunt just dripped and demanded to be licked. Karen grabbed onto Alia's backside and pushed her tongue deep inside of the beautiful pussy against her.

Alia threw her head back and gave a whimpering cry of pleasure. Karen swirled her tongue around Alia's wet slit and went down and up into it. Alia decided to return the favor. Both girls ate each other mutually. The massaging and the squeezing of thighs made both parties feel really good.

The next action made Karen shiver. Alia's finger slid deep into Karen's asshole and pumped inside. The show of domination made Karen leak her pussy juices. Alia drove tongue first into Karen with a few swipes of the tongue. The hunger grew from her.

"Oooh!" Karen screamed.

Both women came over each other's face at the same time. Alia positioned herself where she straddled Karen's hips. Karen's blue eyes matched the gaze of Alia's enchanting emerald orbs. Alia leaned in and kissed Karen on the lips. They kissed each other harder and faster. Alia's tongue extended further to probe the inside of Karen's mouth. She tasted the gorgeous vixen.

Alia instantly cupped Karen's large breasts and gave them a squeeze. Karen dropped down and moaned in a hungrier way. Her body rocked up and down from these touches. Those powerful and potent touches made Karen thrash up even more.

Their pussies met together with a heated grind. Karen thrashed up off of the bed. The friction between the two of them increased. Alia elevated herself and caused a vibration to emit from her. The vibration struck Karen's clit from the precise angle.

"Fuck me!" Karen cooed.

Her nipples stood up. Alia indulged herself in Karen's chest. She stimulated each pleasure center one at a time until they lit up a chain reaction deep inside of Karen's very beautiful body. Karen shifted and squirmed the deeper Alia drove her fingers inside of the woman's wet pussy.

"Cum for me," Alia ordered. "Cum for me, hard."

Karen bucked her hips up and sent the juices flying out. Alia worked her fingers deeper inside of Karen's squeezing pussy. She then shifted and looked down at Karen's face with triumph. Karen's body shook the deeper Alia dragged her power deep into her.

A never ending energy passed through Karen's body. Alia dominated Karen and she enjoyed every single minute of this glorious domination. Alia straddled Karen and pushed against her.

"The great Power Girl, indeed," Alia said. "And those tits, they belong to me."

"Yes, Mistress," Karen said before she could help herself.

Alia mastered her tits with a few tugs. The witch made sure she was aroused before moving on in and sucking on Karen's breasts. Alia simulated penetration to hit Karen in all of the right spaces. Karen's legs wrapped around her lover to allow the two to rut around on the bed with each other.

"Perfect," Alia said. "You're magnificent. I wonder how many times I can make you cum before I totally break you."

Karen wanted to find out herself to be perfectly honest. Alia palmed the top of Karen's breast and pulled on her nipple. Alia's eyes screwed completely shut and she release her screams in very pleasurable moans

"All your tits belong to me," Alia said. "Who do these tits belong to, Power Girl?"

"Mistress Alia!" Karen moaned. "They are all for you…all for you, Mistress!"

Alia knew these breasts belonged to her. Many men and many women envied the position Alia put herself in. Devouring and licking at Karen's large nipples out they stood up to be lavished. Making sure Power Girl, one of the strongest heroines ever, pushed against her.

She did have a taste for dominating powerful women. Bellatrix Lestrange thought she was better than the Girl-Who-Lived at one point. Alia taught her differently, by reducing the proud pureblood bitch to a submissive and whimpering pet.

Karen dug her nails into Alia's shoulder. Alia thrashed her hips up to lock against Karen's thighs. The two rose and fell against each other. Karen kept running her nails against Alia's back and encouraging her to drive deeper and faster into her.

"Keep it up," Karen groaned. "Oh for Rao's sake, don't you ever stop!"

Alia did not want to stop for Rao's sake or anyone else really. She drove down into Karen and made her entire body just gush with delight. Alia loved to make the powerful heroine wrap her legs around and beg the powerful witch for more of an intense intrusion. Their hips moved together with a passionate series of thrusts. Alia pushed deeper into Karen and penetrated her harder and faster than ever before.

The constant exchange of orgasms brought both girls to a level of pleasure that few would ever reach. Their durable bodies were able to handle the strain. Their stamina and libido recharged with each orgasm. Alia's strong and powerful aura dominated Karen and pushed her on the bed.

So many times, Karen had been in control. The control faded between the two. Alia's fingers brushed against Karen's thigh and sent another jolt of energy between the two of them.

"One more time."

Karen obeyed Alia's words. They floated somewhat off of the bed with Alia straddled upon Karen like a conqueror. They moved in this position before Alia drove Karen onto the bed. They both crashed.

The bed had been reinforced, lucky enough for them. Alia kept driving herself deeper and faster into Karen. Every time their loins pushed together, energy jolted from their bodies.

Next thing, their juices splattered against each other. Both shared a very amazing and mutual orgasm. Alia drove deeper than any man or woman and made Karen rise up to meet her. Alia once again rested her hands on Karen's chest and dominated her body.

Karen accepted the glorious domination, with a grin on her face. Her body recharged for more sticky debauchery. She had been willing for Alia to pleasure her just as much as she had been when this encounter started an hour ago.

' _Thank Rao I'm solar powered.'_

* * *

Kara Zor-El perched from the top of the balcony with a smug smile on her face. Finally, Power Girl met her match and the Girl of Steel almost danced while floating in mid-air.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 2** **nd** **, 2017.**


	21. Sunrise

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sunrise.**

* * *

Karen did not think the smile would ever be removed from her face. She rose up out of bed and noticed Alia had been missing. She must have fallen asleep sometime during the evening or something. Karen walked a little bit around and waited to see whether or not Alia would show up.

The smell of something wonderful from the kitchen enticed Karen's senses. She moved forward and noticed Alia had completed a full breakfast for them and had already laid it out on the table. It was a shame she did not cook wearing nothing other than a cook's apron, but Karen would take what she could get. She just smiled as the scent filled the room and caused her to grin even deeper when walking into the room.

"Oh, a good lay and a good cook," Karen said. "I wonder if I can get away with trying to hold you hostage."

"I don't think Kara would like that," Alia said. "You two would have to work it out with each other."

The busty blonde sat down on the table, nude as the day she arrived on Earth. She piled maple syrup on her pancakes with a smile in response. The pancake flipped up and Karen put it into her mouth. She chewed down onto the pancake and allowed the tastes to assault her taste buds. It tasted pretty much as awesome as it smelled.

"There never is a pool of mud around when you really need one," Karen said with a very teasing smile on her face.

Alia shook her head with a big smile on her face. The door swung open and Kara appeared at the edge of the wall. She dressed in a jean jacket, a white tank top, and a nice pair of blue jeans which stretched against her beautiful legs. Kara stepped across the table and put a finger on Karen's lips. Karen looked towards her younger counterpart with a smile on her face.

"There's something on your face," Kara said.

Karen, always able to give about as well as she received, broke out into a smile. "Is it syrup or is it something else?"

The younger blonde pushed her finger against Karen's lips and made her closed her eyes deeply. Kara popped the finger into her mouth and spent an extraordinary amount of time tasting the juices which trickled into her mouth. She popped her mouth and made a production out of what she's doing.

"Syrup," Kara said. "I'm really sorry I didn't have a chance to stop by. There was a problem on the subway, and well as you can figure, Lois was right in the middle of everything."

Karen adopted an expression of mock horror. "No way. Get out of here!"

"I know, right," Kara said as she sat down to join Alia and Karen with breakfast. "And the news is trying to figure out what we might do next. You know about the Justice League."

Karen just looked very thoughtful for a minute. Alia stepped up to clean up a little bit while the two discussed business. She was not part of the entire Justice League thing.

"What do you think should happen?" Karen asked. "Do you think the League should be brought back or shouldn't it?"

Kara responded with a half-hearted shrug and sighed. "It really isn't my call whether or not the League gets brought back or not. It would be something if it is, but I don't think we should force it back."

The older blonde Kryptonian patted the younger one on the shoulder.

"It really isn't my call, "Kara repeated.

"So, you've said," Karen said. "It might give you a peace of mind for it to be brought back."

She was not completely convinced. Karen just looked across the table, her vibrant blue eyes meeting Kara's. The two girls smiled at each other.

"Claire would have wanted the League to last past her end."

Those words sunk into Kara's mind. Karen really invoked the one person that Kara did not really want to bring up. The League, well it was Claire's baby, and it collapsed upon her demise. Some of the principle members of the League left to do other things. Kara mentally recapped them all.

' _Iris came back at least, although it's going to be a while before she gets her head on right. Carol's off in space with the Green Lanterns Corps. Shayera left, Mera's returned to do her Queenly duties, and the Martian's hunted down potential survivors who survived the Green and White Civil War. Diana's returned home, and Batman…is being Batman.'_

A few seconds passed as Kara looked from Karen to Alia across the table. Alia just replied with a smile.

"Maybe you should give it at least some consideration," Alia suggested her.

"Maybe, I should," Kara said. "But, I don't know…is it the right time?"

The wounds of the fall of the Original Justice League had been too fresh and Kara did not know how people would react. The destruction of Doomsday and the Reverse-Flash's All New Legion of Doom were fresh in their minds.

* * *

Iris West walked very nervously around the corner and back into Star Labs. She had been shaken more than ever before. Now the adrenaline had worn off and the world was saved, Iris walked around the lab. Not that much changed, well some things changed since she had her life changed. The dark-skinned girl sighed when looking at the mirror. Her eyes shut and she wondered what the hell happened.

The haunting image of her imprisonment in the speed force. Thawne's smile saying that he would always win in the end flashed over her. She ruined everything, even if Iris would never have been the Flash had it not been for Thawne's timeline meddling.

"Okay?"

Iris almost jumped halfway up a couple of seconds later. She came eye to eye with Jesse who leaned against the back wall of Star Labs. She motioned for Iris to follow her, so she did. Iris opened her mouth.

"If you're going to apologize for kicking my ass, then don't, "Jesse said. "It's because of Grodd. And you should know that I was holding back because I didn't want to hurt you."

Iris just snorted at the very thought.

"Cute, kid," Iris said.

Jesse raised her eyebrow. "What? Don't you think I can beat you in battle? I'm getting faster."

"I know," Iris said. "But, you don't perform your movements as good as they should be. It causes you to trip and fall on your face, you know, just like this!"

Iris slapped her hand together which jolted Jesse out of her thoughts. Jesse just shook her head.

"You ride me pretty hard sometimes," Jesse said. "But, I can see why. I thought having speed would be the best feeling in the world, but there's a lot of control to it. And if you slip up one time, you could really cause problems. It's not just simple as getting up and going."

"Well, why can't it still be the best feeling in the world?" Iris asked. "I mean, sure you work hard at something. But it can be rewarding if you can get it just right. And that to me is a pretty good feeling."

"I hate when you're right," Jesse said.

Iris just smiled. She was not exactly trying to be right to be right. She was just trying to do her best to help Jesse. Jesse moved over to grab a cup of coffee. Maybe things have changed since she had been trapped in the Speed Force, but Jesse and coffee were not exactly the best mixture. Especially when she was already moving out with an abundance of energy.

"I should take you out back for a sparring session," Iris said. "And this time, you shouldn't hold back because I really want to see what you're really made of."

Jesse answered by swallowing the lump in her throat. She had a fair amount of bravado which could end up getting her into trouble. Still, despite her shaking hand, she broke out into a wide ear to ear grin. Iris corked her eyebrow as Jesse just grinned even more.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked. "I don't know what Central City puts in their coffee, but I think you've had enough."

Much might have changed since she had been back into Central City, but the coffee was still good. Well, it tasted good, Iris did not necessarily know whether or not the coffee was good for you. And as the old phrase went "caffeine could kill you."

"The Flash is back!" Jesse cheered. "Why wouldn't I be excited?"

Iris's amusement faded into a bit more morose tone. Jesse did not like that look on her face.

"You've been here the entire time," Iris said. "I don't know what the future held. I don't even know whether or not I'll be ready to get back there anytime soon. I'm not sure if I have it anymore."

Jesse understood how someone's doubts really could do a number on their mind. Boy had Jesse been down that road and back a couple of times. She pushed her hand on Iris's and made the woman meet her eyes.

"You just need to get back on the horse."

"I never really got the hang of horseback riding," Iris said.

Jesse shuddered, okay that was a bad example and to be honest, it was kind of a cliché one as well. She thought her point had been sound though, to be honest.

"How long were you really gone anyway?" Jesse asked.

Iris answered with a shrug. "How long was I gone here?"

"Well, it was about a year or so," Jesse said. "Maybe not even a year come to think of it, it felt longer. Maybe not as long as it did for you."

Iris just nodded in response. The thing about the Speed Force was time ran very oddly there. She felt as if it had been decades or maybe centuries. Her body did not hold any signs of physical aging. The mind might have been another matter entirely though.

"We'll be there," Jesse said. "We'll help you get through this."

The older speedster smiled at the younger speedster. "Thanks."

Jesse just smiled. Iris would have done the same for her if the situation had been swapped around. They would begin the first steps to rebuilding the better world or maybe the Justice League, even though Kara seemed a little bit cold about it right now.

' _Maybe she'll come around.'_

* * *

The Daily Planet bustled with activity and not just because two of their reporters had been in an incident at the subway station. Lois Lane always was in the thick of things, and well, Alia knew Megan had her share of trouble when she wanted to get into it.

The chaos on the ground on a busy news day greeted Alia the very second she popped in. The desk in the corner of the room, shoved in deep, belonged to Megan. It put her in a direct position to the nicer office which Lois finally got. Perry White claimed that since Lois stuck his neck out for his paper so many times, the least he could do was get her a separate office.

No one was going to argue because no one ran the risks. Alia moved over and took a cup of coffee over to Megan. The former Hufflepuff looked up.

"Thanks," Megan said. "You're an angel."

She sipped the coffee and decided to add almost as an afterthought. "In a kind of devilish way."

Alia just answered with a very obvious grin on her face. The two of them sat in a little bit and started to drink the coffee that had been brought to the table.

"I can't believe it," Megan said. "My first story that was posted in a paper that wasn't denounced by the Ministry of Magic as fake news because it didn't fit their narrative."

"Yeah, Umbridge was pretty bad about that," Alia said. "Quite the deplorable woman."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be missed by someone," Megan said. She could not know who off of the top of her head. "Still, can't believe it. My first story, and it's a really absurd one. I mean, it's about an invasion of talking gorillas who are trying to take over everything. You really can't make this up."

Alia just gave Megan a grin which caused Megan to figure out exactly what she had been talking about.

"Okay, I get you," Megan said. "We live in a world which has unicorns and dragons and other magical type stuff, but…I guess the non-magical world can match us sometimes."

Alia just responded a grin. The world could be a pretty absurd place. She looked up with a bit of a mischievous twinkle coming through her eyes.

' _Here comes trouble,'_ Alia thought to herself.

Lucy Lane stepped into the Daily Planet and looked around. She caught eyes with Alia and smiled. The younger Lane sister made a beeline straight for Alia and hugged her.

"Hey," Lucy said. "How are you doing? And more importantly, is Kara upset that she had to drag my sister out of trouble once again."

"No, I think she's used to it," Alia said.

Lucy flashed a cheeky little grin in the direction of Alia. Just because someone was used to doing something did not necessarily mean they had to really enjoy doing it. She noticed the other brunette across the desk.

"So, you're Lois's sister," Megan said. "Lucy, right?"

Lucy just smiled at Megan. "Yeah, Lois called me a pain in the ass a few times, I'm sure."

"Oh, that's just a few of the things she said about you," Megan said. "Actually, calling you a pain in the ass was one of the nicer things Lois had to say about her sister. I'm Megan Jones by the way."

"Please to meet, you Megan," Lucy said. "I was going to ask my sister if she wanted to join me for lunch."

"Sorry," Megan said. "Lois had to leave. She said there was a hot tip."

Lucy made a motion which caused her hand to slap into her fist as if she was going to say "curses foiled again." A small smile tugged at the lips of the younger Lane sister when she looked at the new protégé of her.

"So, are you busy?" Lucy asked. "Just curious because…."

"Actually, I'm just going to let my story simmer before I have someone proofread it," Megan said.

A serious expression or at least as serious as one could be, popped over the face of Lucy. She grabbed Megan's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Seriously, girl, don't let Lois do it. She's a good writer from a creative standpoint. Her mechanics aren't exactly the best."

Megan noticed it from looking over some of Lois's rough copies.

"You must have had some interesting stories to share about Lois," Megan said.

"Yeah, a few," Lucy said. "You should have been around her when we were going up. Oh, boy, I can tell you, there was never a dull moment."

Lucy snapped her fingers and decided to grin at Megan. "How about I buy the both of us lunch? Your break is coming up, isn't it?"

"Yeah, let me just file this away and I'll be off," Megan said. "Alia…."

"I'm actually going to head off to my job in about a couple of minutes," Alia said. "Hopefully Kara and I don't have to bail out either of you."

Megan and Lucy gave her pouty expressions in response. Alia had been very immune. Regardless, Megan filed her story away and leaned over to kiss Alia goodbye. The two parted ways and made their way down the hallway. The door opened up from the elevator on the other side.

Lois Lane was about to enter a rant about how one of her sources had been bullshitting her. Lois stopped at the end of the hallway with hands on her hips. She turned to Alia who adopted an expression of calm indifference.

"Please tell me that wasn't my sister and my assistant walking down the hallway," Lois said. "Because I don't think there could be anything good from those two getting together."

The worry on Lois's mind was not really improved by Alia reaching over and lightly patting Lois on the back of the head with a smile.

* * *

Alia stepped through the security checkpoint of the DEO and moved up to the front desk. Alia showed her ID badge which had been scanned. It linked to Alia and if anyone other than Alia held it, it would ping up a red flag in the DEO. The woman at the desk nodded off and motioned for Alia to step in.

"Hey," Nym said walking through the back door.

"Fancy meeting you here," Alia said. "Did Amy finally decide to ship you off to get you out of her hair?"

Nym just rolled her eyes with a smile. To be honest, it had been kind of an accident she had been involved in the first place. The two women moved to a less congested area of the building. Nym locked her hand around Alia and escorted her off to the side.

"Actually, I was investigating some smugglers," Nym said. "Heavy regulated substances, which can get you a huge fine and some prison time if they're found on your permission. I won't say it's real dark stuff, but the methods they use to get ahold of them is pretty illegal."

Alia whistled. She figured about as much. Nym's shoulders just moved back.

"Did you have any luck?" Alia asked.

Nym shook her head. "No, I chased them for eighteen bloody hours, and you know what I got from it. Someone's dirty laundry. And I don't mean blackmail material either. I mean actual dirty laundry, socks, and underwear and….well you get the picture, don't you?"

"I do," Alia said. "They're a bit craftier than you gave them credit for."

One criminal Nymphadora Tonks despised was a criminal with a lot of intelligence or at least some common sense. They were about three steps ahead. The only hope she could have was that the criminal was arrogant enough to cause some problems.

"You'll get them soon enough," Alia said. "So, how did you hook up with Fleur and Alex?"

Speak of the women and they would arrive. Fleur made her way around the corner with a smile on Alex.

"I can look at that if you really want me to," Fleur said. "It might have left a bruise."

"It's fine," Alex said.

Fleur flashed a smile at her like a lioness who targeted her prey. She put a hand on Alex's shoulder which caused her to shudder in response to the feeling of Fleur's silky smooth fingers pushing against her. Alex locked her eyes onto the DEO agent.

"At least let me kiss it and make it feel better."

"Fleur, quit teasing the poor girl," Alia said sternly to the Veela.

"Oh, you seemed to like it about as much," Fleur said with a smile. The two moved into each other with Fleur giving Alia a blistering kiss on the lips before pulling away. "It's good to see you. I take it Nymphadora has been talking to you about what we've been up to."

"She mentioned she was chasing some smugglers. Ones that had their hands on classified substances."

Fleur responded with a nod a few seconds later. "Yes, but there's more to that. We think there's something deeper. We saw the same people searching around the outside of a craft."

"A craft?" Alia asked. "As in an alien craft? As in a spaceship?"

"Your wife is an alien, so you would be more open to that sort of thing, wouldn't you?" Fleur asked almost barely stopping to tease. "But yes, there's an alien craft, a spaceship, and we haven't gotten that close of a look."

Alex shifted a small amount and she tried to catch Alia's eye.

"You want to talk to me, don't you?" Alia asked.

"Yeah," Alex said.

Fleur and Nym locked eyes with each other. It was Fleur who decided to break the silence. "I think that we should go and file our report. Unless you have anything to add."

"I trust you," Alex said. "I'll check up on you two later….unless you have to stick around."

"No, I better head back to the Ministry," Nym said. "The Minister is going to want my report soon."

The four girls made their separate ways. Alia and Alex walked down the hallway. Alia could see the nervousness going through Alex's body and she could tell instantly that Alex was not going to say anything.

"I have to ask you a question," Alex said. "And it might seem personal…but is there any way someone could get their hands on your DNA?"

Alia blinked a couple of seconds later and scratched her head. It had been possible, she guessed. Alex pressed an orb into her hand and an image flashed in front of Alia's face. The crashed alien craft flickered into light. And next to it, a figure stumbled out of the ship. Same dark hair, same green eyes, potentially slightly younger, and less formed than Alia, but she looked like a younger sister or clone of Alia.

"That's interesting," Alia said.

The girl looked terrified and maneuvered around the area like a scared rabbit. Seconds later a flash of light emitted from somewhere and she was no longer there before the DEO agents on the scene could get a better look.

Alia had no idea what happened. She hated having questions and not too many answers. Alia clicked through each of the dials to try and get a better angle on the orb. This only gave her nothing other than questions and no answers. Alia was determined to find out.

"Did you notice the seal on the ship?" Alia asked.

"I think it might have been crafted from a few pieces of alien ships which the government didn't get their hands on," Alex said. She blinked. "Are you saying that your Ministry…."

"It's not my Ministry," Alia said sternly.

The DEO agent corrected her statement. "Okay, fine, the British Ministry of Magic, is going around collecting pieces of alien ships to salvage together."

Alia did not know. Someone was meddling in something they should not have.

* * *

A pair of green eyes flashed open. Her entire body flared up in anguish. The feeling of something really bad happening made the girl's body flare up.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Someone please tell me. WHERE AM I?"

Her screams grew more frantic as the attempts for the woman to free herself grew even more feverish. The restraints holding her into place made the mysterious teenager with her haunting green eyes flash out. The sounds of muttering in the lab did not ease her tension. It only increased said tension. The whispers increased and the girl started to breathe in and out.

"TELL ME WHERE I AM!"

The loud voice came. Her throat had been raw almost as if something had been done to it. Three sets of eyes flickered from the distance. The captive girl groaned when the frustration reached the fever pitch. No matter how many times she tried to break out, it was very difficult to get out.

"You must rest child," a soft voice said. "You must be calm. You've been through a terrible ordeal but it's all over now."

What terrible ordeal? What was this person talking about? The captive prisoner had so many questions and not enough answers. The frustration bubbled the surface and threatened to explode.

"You may be our race's greatest chance for salvation. You are our final hope. Trust in us."

Several bright lights flashed through the air as the green eyed scrawny girl watched lightning flash against her face. The lightning bolt scar burned in pain.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 16** **th** **, 2017.**


	22. Relaxed

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Relaxed, Mostly**

* * *

A crisp and cool night visited the people of Metropolis. Supergirl flew around the corner and passed one of the most prominent landmarks in the city, the globe of the Daily Planet. The Girl of Steel circled around and looked to the right and then all the way to the left.

The Girl of Steel looked up at a gargoyle off to the side and caught sight of the Hooded Dragon perched and looking over the city. Everything had gone quiet tonight in Metropolis. It was a perfectly peaceful night. Metropolis had been nothing like Gotham City with constant crime happening around every corner, night after night.

' _One more sweep?'_ Kara asked with a smile.

Alia just answered with a smile and showed Kara they should take that one more sweep. The Girl of Steel picked up her pace at the speed of light and circled all the way around the city. She passed over the Daily Planet Globe. She moved past and looked into the window. Someone had been working late at night on something. Kara smiled and noticed Lois moving around in the Planet.

Lois stopped, smiled, and waved at Kara before she passed back around. Kara stopped on the rooftop and joined Alia who nodded.

"Looks like everything is all clear tonight," Alia said holding out a hand. "Off to Starrwave?"

Kara took Alia's hand and the two of them disappeared with a pop outside of the entrance of Starrwave. Despite the building being mostly cleared for the night, both reappeared in their normal civilian clothes thanks to a handy little bit of magic.

It kind of took the fun out of things, Kara would have to admit. It was a handy little time saver though. The two of them made their way into the side entrance. The lab door which Karen told them to meet had already been opened. The door opened and she stepped out with a triumphant smile on her face.

"I'm glad to see you two could make it," Karen said. "I'm very glad."

She wrapped her arms around Alia and kissed her on the lips before pulling back from her. She greeted Karen with more of the same. Alia smiled as the greeting wrapped up between the three parties.

"So, how is our project going along?" Alia asked.

"We're about eighty-five percent done after the latest tests," Karen said. She caught a look of Alia's face of agitation, and anxiety. Karen sighed. "Yeah, I know, I know, I couldn't wait. Could you blame me?"

Alia supposed there was a huge part of her who could not blame Karen for being curious. It did not change the fact she wanted to be there to help run the tests or at least the first run of them.

"Are you going to show me what you got?" Alia asked.

Karen smiled. "Of course. And the first run of tests are very promising, I'll run you through everything when we get in my lab. We don't want to go through the problems the Brainiac AI had in the past."

Of course, the Brainiac AI, Kara mentioned the problems off of that.

"It was because the Kryptonian Commission took some shortcuts off of the original Indigo code my mother made," Kara said. "And they did not properly test it."

It was the problem with many people who claimed to have a genius project. They did not test it and it caused some really big issues. The trio stepped past the doorways into the lab where a large black box stuck in the center of the room.

Karen stepped in a flickered a couple of switches. A frozen three-dimensional hologram of Lily appeared in the distance. It did not look too bad all things considered although there were a couple of things wrong.

"I think I got the visuals down pat," Karen said.

Alia looked at the beautiful image of her three-dimensional model of the mother. There were a couple of key features missing like the mobility option and some ability to interact. Alia did not think Karen did all that bad of a job.

"Hey, for the initial process, she looks pretty good," Alia said. "And you finally fixed the problem of the crystals burning out. That's a good thing."

Karen broke out into a grin. She had a couple of problems on that front. She managed to cool the crystals enough without destroying them. She would have to run some more tests.

"I'm going to leave your mother on overnight," Karen said. "And I'm almost complete with the memory core. We're going to try and install that next."

They had worked painstakingly on that memory core for the past couple of months and extracted the memories from Alia one at a time. Lily's sacrifice gave her the perfect memories to build the memory core to work with.

"It's all ready to go," Alia said. "I tested it and her memories are complete up until the moment she died."

"Yes," Karen said. "It will be a shock for her to wake up after that…but you wanted them complete."

Alia responded a nod, she did. It would have been much easier to create a portrait of her mother, but it just left an impersonal touch somehow. Anyone could make a magical portrait. Alia wanted something more extraordinary to be offered for her mother.

* * *

Kara and Alia stepped into the café in Metropolis. They were joined by Megan Jones who looked like she had been working hard.

"Not really working on a story," Megan said. "It's just that making sure Lois stays out of trouble is a full-time job. And given I've been known to get in more than enough trouble….."

Megan paused just long enough for Alia to give a little smile at her. It had been a bit of a running joke between the two of them.

"It's still tough to see how much of a death wish Lois has," Megan said with a small smile. "I think that after…well after Superwoman died...I don't know."

"Yeah, it caused a lot of problems which we're still recovering from," Kara said.

"Oh, and Daphne's in town," Megan said abruptly as if the thought just popped into her head. "She had to get away from the madhouse that was magical Britain for a little bit."

Alia smiled at Megan's expression when saying that. She was sure Daphne ran into something very frustrating in her job. And speaking of Daphne, she turned up and moved over to join the girls at the table. She hugged Alia a bit longer than the other two, but they did know each other the longest.

"After the week I've had, I need some downtime," Daphne said. "Thankfully, the Minister wants to open up trade to the United States. "

"Amy has her detractors off of that I'm sure," Alia said with a dull smile.

"That's not the most frustrating part of my week," Daphne said. She shrugged and amended. "Okay, I guess this is more amusing than frustrated. And I'm sure you're going to get a kick out of this."

Alia just smiled and obviously was not going to stop Daphne from telling her story. Megan sat back with a small smirk on her face. She obviously heard this story before even though she would not intrude on Daphne's ability to tell it at all.

"There's this group of little teenage edge lords who are going around and calling themselves the Sons of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Daphne said. "And now, that wasn't me self-editing in that stupid title that people are calling him after he's dead again. They're actually calling themselves that."

"They're so edgy they can't bother to say Voldemort's name," Alia said. "Or at least the Dark Lord?"

"Well, some of them are claiming that dark magic is a racist term," Daphne said. "Purebloods are called dark wizards by Muggle-borns in an attempt to oppress their rights. Granted, there are some people on the other side who aren't exactly playing with a full deck. There are some First Generations who are very bitter and rightfully so."

Alia could understand given Voldemort, with the Ministry, tried to have First Generation Magical Users rounded up and branded so they could be tracked. Umbridge had been part of that, and while she never joined the Death Eaters officially, she most certainly was on the same side as them from an ideological standpoint.

"Yes, but there's being angry, and attacking anyone who is a pureblood and calling for claims of retribution to redistribute the wealth as compensation for their oppression," Megan said. "When you attack people and burn down their homes and businesses, you're no better than the bad guys."

Alia could have gotten into the politics of the magical world all day and how both sides had their share of people who took their views to extreme.

"To her credit, Granger is telling the Muggleborns to knock it off and quit acting like a vigilante mob," Daphne said. "Their leader called her a House Mudblood in response."

This prompted a little roll of the eyes of most of the girls involved. Something else came to Daphne's mind as well.

"One of the Sons of Voldemort tried to break into the Department of Mysteries," Daphne said. "Apparently there's a rumor that his head and heart is being kept there for study and one of them wanted to resurrect him."

Alia cringed, she destroyed that monster's body and dumped the ashes through the veil where no one could retrieve them. Voldemort was dead there was going to be no comeback. She spent a good couple of months afterward tracking down all of his ancestors and making sure to destroy their bones as well. It was not something Alia relished doing, but you could not be too careful.

Mad-Eye Moody would have nodded his head in approval.

"He was caught and…well he hasn't been seen since he was lead off for interrogation," Daphne said.

The oddly grim nature of Daphne's expression showed what she thought happened. Alia felt a small twinge of sympathy for the man although his ideology was very much out of whack. People who broke into the Department of Mysteries never saw the light of day again.

"Well, everything is calmer than it was about three months ago," Daphne said. "The real storm is coming next week. It's happening. Minister Bones is going to break from the International Confederation of Wizards. And the majority says we want to break."

"I'm surprised there isn't any opposition," Alia said.

"Oh, there's some opposition alright," Daphne said. "There's a bunch of First Generations who aren't happy about breaking free from the International Community. I can't imagine why, but they seem to think that a Britain not being sanctioned is going to be one that is going to double down on the oppression of Muggleborns."

"Despite the fact that Umbridge reigned free for a year," Alia said. "And the ICW sat on their hands and done nothing."

"And there are the old purebloods who aren't happy Amelia is spitting in the face of traditional values," Daphne said. "Neither group decided to vote. They just complain about the result after the fact."

"Reminds me of the last Presidential Election," Kara dryly piped up.

"And the goblins are sharpening their blades as well," Daphne said. "They're ready to fuck the ICW big time when inflation shoots through the roof after Britain takes about seventy percent of the magical exports and imports away from the ICW."

And somehow, Alia was not very surprised because of Daphne's revelation.

* * *

Alia popped into the DEO for a check-up. It was just to see if there was any news as of late. Alia wanted to see if there was anything else about her doppelganger as well. Fleur, as usual, greeted her with a cup of coffee and smile.

"So, did you find anything?" Fleur asked her.

"Nothing of value, I'm afraid," Alia said. "Kara and I spent the last couple of days staking at that warehouse in Metropolis and we found nothing other than cheaply made weapons. Bootlegs of bootleg."

"Still could be dangerous."

Alex stepped around the corner to join them. She looked in a pretty cheerful mood all things considered.

"I've asked around about the alien spacecraft sighting in Europe," Alex said. "Some people in the United States government are fairly aware of your government and they aren't very happy about it."

' _Mostly because it's not something they can't keep tabs on in the name of national security,'_ Alex cynically added in response.

"And the people who are in the know have discouraged me from looking into it," Alex said. "They know who you are naturally and….some of them are wondering what trouble you could bring over here."

"I try to keep a low profile," Alia said. "I just do a bad job at succeeding."

Fleur broke out in a not so subtle round of laughter. She could vouch for Alia's inability to keep a low profile.

"They are saying that you're better off not looking into it," Alex said. "And somehow, I think they would be completely stupid if they thought that you would not look into it. After, you know, they discouraged you."

A sardonic smile crossed Alia's face. She flipped the lock of black hair back. "I don't have the slightest idea what you mean at all."

"I'm sure you don't," Alex dryly responded.

"Alex, I think I…."

A young intern bumped into Alia when she came around the corner. Alia spun around and caught the intern before she stumbled and fell to the ground. Fleur just grinned at the entire situation as Alex shook her head in exasperation.

' _For someone with about eight different kinds of vision, she should really watch where she's going.'_

"Um, hey, sorry about that," the young blonde said with a stammer. "I'm…well…hey, you must be…."

"This is my sister, Kara," Alex said. "And Kara, this is Alia, I mentioned you to her the other day."

"Oh, you're the girl that Alex moans in her sleep about," Kara said.

"I don't talk in my sleep," Alex said.

"I didn't say you talked in your sleep," Kara said. "I said you moaned in your sleep. You see, there's a pretty big difference, and obviously, it's a pleasure to meet the girl that makes Alex moist…."

Alex made a not so subtle motion to tell Kara to shut up. Alia took it in stride and reached forward to shake the hand of the younger girl.

' _Hey, it's younger time displaced me,'_ Kara thought. _'Yeah, long story. I don't even know how to explain what happened. It just…you know, it just happened.'_

' _I believe you,'_ Alia thought as she finished shaking hands with Kara the younger. _'So, were you that way at that age? I mean seriously?'_

' _I think I had a severe chip on my shoulder when I was that young,'_ Kara thought. _'She didn't spend twenty years jammed in a pod. I took her right off Brainiac's ship after he kidnapped her.'_

Kara stepped over and Alex looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole or under a table, or anything other than be in this particular situation.

"Your hair does smell nice," Kara said. "Alex was right about that."

' _She's pretty blunt,'_ Kara thought. _'Can't say I don't approve.'_

Fleur took a moment to put her hand on Kara's shoulder. The blushing girl looked absolutely adorable in her own dorky way. She was adorkable.

"I think you would get along with my sister," Fleur said. "I don't know what it is about little sisters which make their older sister so flummoxed."

"I was just bringing you up the file that you were asking for by the way," Kara said. "Why do you want to know about alien sightings in Scotland?"

"Classified," Alex said. "I need to verify in the rumors were true."

Kara figured this was the most she got out of her sister. It was a wonder Alex would have permitted Kara to join the DEO as an intern. It was likely because Kara talked Alex into it and Kara smashed her exams and was the top of her year.

' _And having two girls named Kara really does make your head spin sometimes,'_ Kara thought. _'And it makes me sound like I'm talking in the third person.'_

"I'll see if there's any smoke to the fire," Alex said. "And I'll call you immediately if I have anything."

"Thanks," Alia said. "Oh, by the way, you think my hair smells nice?"

Alex wanted to kill her sister for blurting out that little piece of information.

* * *

Alia stepped down onto the entrance outside of Star Labs. She was going to enter inside. Kara came on in through the mind.

' _Hey, do you think you can go on in without me?'_ Kara asked. _'I just got a text from Barbara, and she wanted me to help her check out something. And we ran into a bit of a problem…nothing we can't handle. It's just….I'll be there as soon as I can.'_

' _Hey, no problem,'_ Alia said. _'I'll tell the girls you said hi.'_

Alia stepped into the main lab and crossed the room. It did not take her long to bump into one of the people who she visited. Iris West walked back and down the hallway. She stopped and smiled.

"Hey," Iris said. "I don't think I've properly had a chance to really thank you for snapping me out of Grodd's mind control."

"It wasn't a big deal," Alia said to her. "I was just doing it to make sure you didn't do something you would live to regret."

The nightmares had gone away over the past couple of months. Iris really hoped to put the entire episode of Grodd behind her. The two girls walked down the hallway.

"I'm just waiting for Jesse to get back on her run around the city," Iris said. "I'm just one call away from helping her out. I figure…"

Iris paused for a lengthy amount of time as she attempted to figure out the right thing to say. In times like this, no one knew quite what to say. Alia put her hand on Iris's and steered her back into the conversation a moment later.

"I figure even though I'm not mentally ready to be out there," Iris said. "The very least I can do is give her the benefit of my experience. I was the Flash for five years before it happened. Might not seem like a lot, but in super hero time, it's a good fifty-year career."

"The grind's not good on you mentally?" Alia asked.

"It takes a special kind of insanity to be out there night after night and not have it get to you a little bit," Iris said. "I would say Batman's the example of being able to function, but it's obvious if you've hung around him there's something that's gotten to him."

"And you're not ready to go out?"

Alia's question brought Iris out of the thoughts of doubt she spent the next few minutes submerging herself within. Alia grabbed Iris's shoulder to start to steer her into the conversation.

"No, not yet," Iris said. "It's just like I said. I can give Jesse the benefit of my experience. And when I was trapped in the Speed Force, I learned a lot about it."

Alia could not doubt how fascinating being trapped in the Speed Force was. She only saw flickers of it when being in close proximity to Jesse. She could not get into a deeper study of it just yet.

"You were a symbol of hope to many," Alia said.

Iris knew all about it. The hope she brought to the people of Central City was something which still brought a smile to her face. It was only hard to get back into it.

"Start slow," Alia said.

Iris could have snorted at her advice of telling the Flash of all people to start slow. She had this craving to do everything at the speed of light. Over the past couple of months, Iris tried to fight her inner nature and do everything normally.

"Start a little bit at a time," Alia said. "I know it seems hopeless right now, but things are going to get better. But only if you take steps to make them better."

Alia grew very serious when leaning towards Iris and grabbing onto her hand. Iris felt a chill go up her spine.

"No one improved their lives by sitting around and feeling sorry for themselves. Or letting their guilt consume them."

The two women stood face to face with each other. Alia let go of Iris's hand and then turned around to walk in the other direction. Iris had been left with a whole lot to think about.

* * *

Caitlin performed several deep breathing exercises. Killer Frost had been a demon of her own creation, as Alia mentioned constantly. Her attempts to suppress the darkness inside caused it to manifest at the best.

"You need to be in tune with everything you are."

Alia stepped behind Caitlin and reached behind her neck. She gently unclasped the choke collar and allowed it to slide to the ground. Caitlin shuddered and shivered the second the collar left her body. She wondered if they had made one of the more critical errors possible.

"I know you won't hurt me," Alia said.

Caitlin drew in a breath even though any movement she made could set something off.

"You need to learn to control despite your emotions," Alia said.

Alia cupped Caitlin's face and stared into her brilliant eyes. The two women met in the center with a kiss. The kiss sent shivers down Caitlin's body.

The floor froze underneath their feet from Caitlin's body tensing up from the kiss. Alia retracted her warm lips from Caitlin and allowed her to fall back to take a deep breath.

"Relax," Alia said. "It's okay, honey. Relax, and calm down."

Alia rubbed the back of Caitlin's neck and caused her to offer a slight moment. A few light kisses peppered Caitlin's neck. She grew even more intense with the pleasure going over her. Alia's fingers pushed against Caitlin's firm stomach and then moved down a little bit more. She parted Caitlin's shirt from her pants.

A target appeared in front of them. The Practice Dummy flickered into light and dressed in the very familiar uniform of the Reverse Flash. Caitlin's eyes narrowed.

"Take your shot," Alia said. "Don't let Killer Frost make you her bitch."

' _That's your job , isn't it?'_ Caitlin asked, just barely avoiding speaking this thought out loud.

Caitlin pointed her hand at the edge of the practice dummy and fired at the front of it. The dummy received a huge blast. The second icicle erupted from Caitlin's hand and knocked it. She hit a cleaner and clearer shot. She then froze the dummy without going full Killer Frost mode. Alia held her waist the entire time and guided her. Soft caresses on her waist made Caitlin tingle.

"A bit rough," Caitlin admitted.

"But not too bad considering the circumstances," Alia told her. "You keep that up and you might be ready to go out on the field before too long."

One could see a look of doubt coming over Caitlin's face. She thought going out on the field could be pushing things a little bit. Caitlin's self-doubt increased. Alia's soft and warm hand wrapped around her and pulled Caitlin up to look her straight in the eye.

"Pushing it, maybe," Caitlin said.

"Maybe," Alia admitted. "How are you feeling?"

"I need body heat here and there, but the cravings aren't obsessive," Caitlin said.

Alia drew Caitlin closer into her. Their bodies pressed together and Alia grabbed Caitlin's face. The two of them moved a little bit closer to edge other. Alia's lips came inches away from touching Caitlin's again. Her hands took control of Caitlin's body from underneath her clothes.

"I can give you what you crave, Caitlin," Alia said. "I can give you all of the body heat I desire, but first….we're going to need some more direct contact."

Alia spent the next few minutes stripping Caitlin of her work clothes and revealing the treasures which lay underneath.

"On the table, Doctor Snow, so I can get a closer look at you."

* * *

Caitlin laid out on the table in her bra and panties. The silky blue undergarments stretched over her body. Alia smiled and took a good glimpse at Caitlin's beautiful face, her amazing hair, her soft lips, and pretty much everything else she had to offer. Her body was amazing and Alia had to drink in pretty much everything around her. A small smile appeared on Alia's face when she just drank in Caitlin's body.

"Let me join you."

Alia stripped off her clothes. Caitlin's heart beat as more and more of Alia's beautiful body had been revealed. The girl was tall and flawless, with round breasts which defied gravity, a flat stomach, wide hips, and a nice pair of juicy legs. She climbed on the table with Caitlin.

The table shifted into something a bit more comfortable for them. Caitlin and Alia met each other in the center with a very passionate kiss. Alia's tongue slowly wormed its way into the side of Caitlin's mouth. The hungry kiss increased the further the two indulged themselves into each other.

Alia pulled back and Caitlin grabbed ahold of the younger girl's chest. She could not help herself.

"Your breasts feel so soft," Caitlin moaned.

The next several minutes ticked by with Caitlin rubbing her hands all over Alia's breasts. She explored every contour of those firm eighteen-year-old breasts in front of her.

The coolness from Caitlin's hands stiffened Alia's nipple to the point where she could cut through glass. Caitlin leaned in and captured Alia's nipple with a couple of sucks. The hard nipple being sucked made Alia almost intense. She reached in and unhooked Caitlin's bra to reveal her own breasts.

Caitlin's breasts looked very inviting. Alia cupped the underside of them and moved over to kiss Caitlin's lips while their breasts pressed together. Alia engaged in shameless exploration of her lover's body. Caitlin was in perfect shape and Alia just had to grab her, kiss her, and do everything she could.

All of the glorious body heat tingled Caitlin's body. The two lovers indulged in each other with a very passionate kiss. Their lips met together constantly with Caitlin pulling back from Alia and then kissing the side of her mouth. Alia dug her nails and encouraged Caitlin to continue kissing.

"Mmm, I have to taste you."

"Please do," Caitlin said.

A cool rush of air struck against Caitlin's nether regions. Alia's fingers brushed against her inner thigh teasingly. It took all of Caitlin's self-control not to scream out in passion. Alia kissed her flat stomach and then licked down getting closer to the promise land. Caitlin dug her nails into the edge and opened up for Alia to access.

Alia kissed Caitlin's nether regions and sucked on her warm pussy. The juices trickled down her thigh with Alia continuing to stroke Caitlin and eat her out. Caitlin's breathing increased.

' _She tastes like ice cream,'_ Alia thought. _'First time I could go down on a girl and be in danger of getting brain freeze.'_

Caitlin's light moans and gasps only encouraged Alia to keep going down on her new partner. Her tongue swiped against Caitlin's inner walls. Her core received a huge licking. Alia pushed out of her warm pussy and then came down.

' _Time to test your control,'_ Alia hissed in her pussy.

Whatever the fuck Alia did to her, Caitlin would have to say it was ten times better than any vibrator. Her hips bucked up and her juices flowed endlessly. Alia took a few seconds to keep eating Caitlin out on the desk. Caitlin thrashed up and down coming down from her roller coaster ride of never-ending pleasure.

Alia stuck her finger into Caitlin's gushing center to feel how wet she was. The younger brunette ascended to the hips of the older one. The two of them engaged in a warm kiss with each other. Alia's mouth enveloped Caitlin's the more they engaged each other in their unbridled and unrestrained lust.

Caitlin's thighs spread as she felt something slip in. She looked and nothing appeared to be coming from Alia's pelvis. Yet, she made a motion as if she penetrated Caitlin.

"Magic," Alia simply said.

"Shouldn't really mix with science," the meta-human said with a shifty smile. "But, I'll allow it. Only because it feels so good."

Alia shifted herself into Caitlin and penetrated her more deeply than any cock, real or fake, would do so. The older woman lifted up and allowed the younger girl to push down into her. Alia smiled when looking at Caitlin's thrashing body.

"Keep going," Caitlin said. "Oh, I think I'm going to come."

"You are cumming."

The matter of fact tone sent Caitlin's body thrashing up and down into a fit of pleasure. Alia penetrated Caitlin and rode out her orgasm. She closed her eyes to link with Caitlin's nerve endings. She felt the pleasure Caitlin felt and this rocked Alia's work.

And Caitlin had her world completely rocked. She never thought anything, especially an orgasm of this magnitude would ever feel this good. She pushed up further to meet Alia's hips. Alia wrapped her legs around Caitlin and the two of them met each other.

"Welcome back," Alia said.

Caitlin went high into orbit and crashed down to Earth. Alia shifted and took a taste of her efforts. She tasted her cum which intermingled with Caitlin's. It was a pretty good taste. It added a bit of a lemony hint to the ice cream taste. Alia slurped and sucked on Caitlin's warm nether region. She rolled her hips up the more Alia kissed and sucked on her lower lips.

"Oh, fuck," Caitlin breathed.

Alia slipped three fingers into Caitlin's pussy and stretched it out. Sparks of magical energy flowed through Caitlin's body the further Alia pushed into her. Caitlin Snow entered a state of looping arousal with her body stimulated with the constant efforts of her lover.

"Time to take you from another angle."

Caitlin barely needed to be told what that meant. She turned to her hands and knees. Alia smiled and got a nice long view of Caitlin's ass. She climbed onto Caitlin as she was face down and kissed the back of her neck. More kisses came down on her while sucking the side of Caitlin's ear. Alia's fingers brushed down Caitlin's hips and ass. She moved between her legs and then fingered her.

"You're doing good," Alia said. "But, the tests are only going to get harder."

"Bring it," Caitlin managed to get out.

She could have said those fatal last words. Alia did not know, to be honest. She slipped a finger and then a second one inside of Caitlin. She stretched her pussy out. Alia sped up her thrusts and vibrated her fingers. She was about ready to make Caitlin cum over the table.

Caitlin's entire body flushed with pleasure the second Alia groped her ass. A few squeezes and a couple of spanks set off Caitlin. Floods of cum dripped all over the table the deeper Alia pushed into her from behind. Her fingers shoved further into her from behind while spanking her.

Alia slipped the tongue inside of Caitlin's ass and gave her a rim job. Caitlin's eyes shifted over the more Alia worked over her ass.

"You like that don't you? You're a dirty girl."

"Yes," Caitlin said. "I'm a dirty girl."

She came all over the thoughts. Alia pushed deep into Caitlin's tightening pussy and pulled out of her. She fingered Caitlin hard and deep while licking her ass. She allowed her puckered hole to open up for Alia's touch. Alia pulled out of her.

Alia climbed up and shoved her fingers deep into Caitlin's asshole. She screamed before Alia pulled out and then started to rub against Caitlin's asshole. Alia pushed deep inside of her and caused her to explode into a blast of sexual pleasure.

Now, Alia was really testing Caitlin. She shoved deep inside of Caitlin's asshole from behind. Alia pulled almost all the way out of her and then drove deep into her one more time.

"I'm in control," Caitlin moaned.

A cool feeling came through the air. Alia pulled back and grabbed Caitlin's ass with a handy pinch. She spanked it before driving deep inside of her.

"You're in control," Alia said. "But, I wonder for how long."

Each of her pleasure centers had been brushed the very instant Alia drove into her. Caitlin tried not to lose it in the worst possible way. Alia's fingers slid into her. It was something tangible and more real than magic penetrating her. And it got off Caitlin just as much.

A blast of snow came into the lab. Alia slowed down her pleasuring of Caitlin and left her hanging for a second.

"I'm…." Caitlin breathed. "Sorry, sorry, I…."

"It's fine," Alia said. "We'll just keep doing it until you get it right."

Alia pulled away from Caitlin and spent the next couple of minutes allowing her to come down from the sexual high. Alia waited for Caitlin to be relaxed. Only then did she move in for the kill.

"Okay, let's try it again."

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 20** **th** **, 2017.**


	23. From the Depths

**Chapter Twenty-Three: From the Depths**

* * *

A sound of crackling campfire came through a campsite on the edge of Gotham City. A group of seven high school students, three girls, and four boys, sat around the campfire. One of them stood at the edge of the fire and roasted a marshmallow. One of them was in the process of giving a very animated rendition of a horror story.

"And then, it turns out the Joker was standing right behind them the entire time," the boy said in a hushed voice. "Like he is right now!"

Several of the members of the party jumped up and one of them screamed in horror. They realized there was no Joker standing behind them. One of the girls picked up a marshmallow and angrily lobbed it at the boy in question. The boy caught the marshmallow in his mouth and ate it. He smiled when looking at the girls.

"That wasn't funny, Bryan," the girl said with a scowl.

"Hey, it's almost Halloween, if you aren't pissing yourself, you aren't trying," he said. "Besides, the real horror goes out in the city, when the Joker or Scarecrow or Croc, or one of those guys get let out. Why do they keep letting them out of Arkham again?"

A dark-haired black skinned boy with glasses spoke them out. "Well, they say that Arkham is built upon an ancient Indian Burial Ground. The spirits are restless and they cause upheaval. And legend says that the Joker is the manifestation of all of these spirits."

"Please," one of the girls said rolling her eyes.

"Does anyone known the Joker's real name?" the boy asked. "He just popped up one day out of the blue, no fingerprints, no past, nothing. He just popped up to terrify the people of Gotham City. He was here in a blink of an eye and then he was gone just like that."

"Really, spirits, Ancient Indian Burial grounds?" one of the girls asked. "I think you've been reading a bit too much into things. The Joker's just some weird guy who got his face disfigured by Batman. And now he's been driven insane."

The girl grabbed the flashlight and shined it in her face. The light emitted underneath her chin as she broke out into a grin.

"I'll tell you a story which is real and actually did happen," she said. "It's the story of Solomon Grundy."

"Oh, really, Rhonda," Bryan said. "That old story…that never happened."

"Did it?" Rhonda asked. "Did it happen, or did it not?"

The members of the camp just rolled their eyes. The embers flickered from the fire. Rhonda held the flashlight underneath her chin.

"Years ago, before Falcone, before Maroni, even before Black Mask and the Penguin, a mobster named Cyrus Gold ruled over Gotham City with an iron fist. He ran this town. The police were unable to stop him."

"Were the police in this city ever able to stop anything?" Bryan asked with a roll of his eyes. Rhonda held the flashlight and threatened him. "Sorry, I know, totally killing the mood. I'll shut up now."

She returned to her story as if he had not interrupted her. "The people in Gotham City were scared to death of this menacing mobster. None of them knew what to do. They feared what would happen if they tried to do anything against him."

Rhonda flickered the light on and off which caused her fellow campers to look at her with agitation. The owls hooted outside as Rhonda continued to move. She popped a marshmallow on her mouth. The perky blonde's green eyes stared at them all.

"Gold was feared by everyone and no one crossed him. Yet, the people of Gotham City, they felt like they had to do something. A group of twelve families banded together and went after Gold's gang and the man himself. They murdered him in the streets and dumped his body into Slaughter Swamp out ease to here."

The girl pointed over her shoulder. The Swamp unsettled many of them. It was a common practice among high school students to run to the swamp on a dare.

"They said when the moon is full on All Hallows Eve, its Grundy's night," Rhonda said. "He will rise again from the depths of the swamp and enact his revenge on the descendants of the people who wronged him."

"You're bullshitting us," one of the other girls said.

"No, it's true," Rhonda said in a serious voice. "My grandmother told me all about Solomon Grundy, and how her grandfather was one of the ones to bring him down."

"So, are you scared that the big bad Grundy is coming for you?" Bryan asked in his usual hot shot cocky voice. "Because, you know, I'll protect you from the mythical swamp zombie."

"I've got all of the protection I need, thank you very much," Rhonda said. "And given you pass out when you have to dissect a frog in biology class, I doubt I'll need any protection from the likes of you."

Bryan's face fell as the rest of the group pointed and laughed at him. Rhonda reached against her neck and showed the rest of the group a mystical medallion which hung from her neck. All of the girls in the ground gasped and the boys looked impressed.

"This is why I'm not scared," Rhonda said. "It protects me from Grundy. I purchased it off of the Internet."

"Well, then it must be legit," Bryan said.

Rhonda brushed off this thought. She just looked on with a smile as the campfire continued to crackle. "It protects from all kinds of demons, spirits, and zombies, and it matches my dress at all."

"Yeah, but does it protect against bullets?" Bryan asked. "Because something like that would be practical in Gotham City, you know with all of the gang war. How about Joker Toxin? Scarecrow toxin? Mad Hatter mind control…you know you look a lot like Alice."

"No, she's much too old for the Hatter," another girl popped up. "He's into a fresher cut of meat."

"Oh, thanks, Jess, I just ate," one of the boys said with a groan and a grimace coming from him.

They continued to sit around the camp fire. The full moon shined bright as the night went on.

* * *

Alia arrived in Gotham City to see if she could help Kara with any problem. The very instant she touched down in the city, something felt wrong. She felt a pulse of energy surrounding her. It was a feeling, unlike anything she ever felt before.

It was not like how the Dementors felt at least. It was just something very different.

' _Hey, Kara, I'm here,'_ Alia thought after she shook off her initial feelings of disorientation dropping down into Gotham City.

' _Good,'_ Kara thought. _'We have a bit of a problem. We could use an extra hand.'_

Alia smelled something the instant she regained her bearings. She followed where her wife was being holed up. The smell of burning rubber only became more prominent. Alia had no idea what the hell she was running into, only that something made her light around the area of the head.

She noticed on the top of the floor hostages in the building. The ledges of the building had been lit on fire and those ledges created a prominent aroma. Alia sensed out of the corner of her eye something moving. The hostages quivered in the building. Flames shot from around the window and surrounded all of the exits. They moved in to try and get the hostages out of the building.

A man dressed like a glorified firefly flickered in the distance. He held the flamethrower in one hand. In the other hand, a bottle of some kind of golden fluid flashed in the light. His sadistic smile only increased when moving back and forth against the wall.

"Alright, listen up!" Firefly declared. "Any of you move, you're going to burn. Do you hear me?"

The quivering people inside of the building looked on. Firefly pointed his flamethrower at them. He held a bottle of what had to be some kind of flame accelerant in his hand. Alia smelled it and he doused the windows with it. The flames grew even hotter.

Fire engines came down the street. Firefly hurled two more of the bottles down on the ground and chased them down with the flamethrower. The bottles burst and engulfed the engines with flames. Alia disappeared and reappeared with the fire fighters out of the truck.

The fire fighters shook their heads. One second their entire lives flashed before them. And the next second, they were out of the truck in a blink of an eye. None of them could understand this. They just rolled with it because it was Gotham City.

"I'm going to burn you all!" Firefly yelled. "Where are you?"

A grapnel hook caught Firefly in the heel and yanked him down to the ground. The fluttering insect pulled back and sent a blast of fire down the rope. Batgirl disengaged the rope and performed a perfect somersault flip. Firefly backed off.

"You're going to burn, Batgirl!" Firefly yelled. "BURN!"

Supergirl arrived at the window which threatened to engulf the poor people in flames. Firefly engaged Batgirl in battle. Batgirl threw a grenade out of her belt and it broke the ground. The wall of ice only blocked Firefly for a second before he turned up the heat.

The steam created from the ice rapidly melting was just what Batgirl wanted. She blinded her adversary. Firefly howled in agony and blasted the heat towards Batgirl. Batgirl twisted herself in the air and knocked him back down.

Supergirl put on the fire and motioned for all of the hostages to come over towards her.

"It's okay," Kara said. "We're going to get you in a safe place."

"Metropolis?" one of them asked hopefully.

"Yeah, there really isn't any safe places in Gotham City," one of them murmured.

Supergirl reached in and grabbed them all before pulling each of them out of the window. She flew them out of the window. She knew it would not be too long before Firefly noticed his hostages had been ripped from the building that was set on fire.

True to form, the pyromaniac rose to his feet and saw Supergirl trafficking them out. He blasted a jet of fire at Supergirl's retreating back. The fire bounced off of a wall.

"That's my wife you tried to burn."

Firefly stepped back and came face to face with a figure with a hood obscuring her face. He grabbed a bottle of accelerant and hurled at his enemy. The accelerant bounced off the enemy and soaked her from head to toe. Firefly lit the match and sent blasts of fire at his enemy. The fire engulfed the attacker just a scant second later.

The criminal opened his mouth and then closed it when the figure walked through the flames with rage dancing in her eyes. Firefly held his hand up and pointed it at the figure. Firefly lifted his flamethrower and found himself surrounded by Batgirl, Supergirl, and this new figure.

Firefly dropped three bottles on the ground and created a wall of fire before blasting into the ground. His flame thrower ripped off of his arm and dropped down on to the ground.

Alia closed her eyes and caused the fires to burn completely out. She held up a glowing orb in her hand and slowly crushed it into it shifted into a ball of ice. Then it dropped down onto the ground and shattered into crystals. Kara and Barbara looked on in awe.

"Let's get him."

* * *

The sounds of young ones just laughing without a care in the world filled the ears of the gentleman stepping into the swamp. He looked very peculiar in his long overcoat. Energy surrounded the area when he shifted against the swamp. He could not leave this area for long without fearing growing weak.

Tonight had been the strongest, on the full moon, as Midnight passed and it was already All Hallows Eve. The wheels of motion already rolled into place. The teenagers moved. One of them wore a trinket around her neck. The figure chuckled.

"Poor child, very poor child."

The long overcoat flapped in the wind as he shifted back and forth against the mud of the swamp. His feet sunk down into the mess and the muck. The blowing of cold wind in the air just made the figure shift even more. They were getting closer.

Tonight was Grundy's night and he would ensure Grundy rose again in Gotham City. The group of Teenagers moved closer and talked. His dark face and demented eyes both became expressive.

' _Come closer, children.'_

"Swamp zombie or not, this place still gives me a fresh case of the creeps," one of them teenagers said.

"Ah, what's the matter?" a girl asked. "I thought you were going to protect me."

"Yeah, but it's just dirty," the teenager said with a shrug. "You don't know if some mobsters really do dump bodies here. I'm sure they do…."

"Be thankful it's not the sewers," another boy said. "My Uncle's a sewer worker, and at the company they work for, they have Croc insurance. You know as in Killer Croc."

"Yeah, another urban legend," the lead boy said. "If you ask me, people in Gotham get too hysterical. I mean, honestly, we see the Joker and what he does. Mad Hatter and Scarecrow as well, and every other one of those Arkham weirdos. But a giant crocodile man? A swamp zombie? Come on, am I the only one who thinks this is just a little bit insane?"

"Our city is looked over by a man who dresses like a bat," the girl said. "There are a few screws loose there…do you think he got bit or something by bats as a child?"

"I heard that he was the Joker's twin brother," another one of them said. "You know, like some kind of Cain and Abel thing."

"I heard that he watched his parents get killed and decided to avenge them by dressing up like a bat," another girl said.

"You're crazy," Bryan said with a sigh. "Okay, fine, we're in the swamp, at the full moon."

The teenagers surrounded the swamp. The figure sensed one of them to be a descendant of one of the people who put Cyrus Gold in the swamp all those years ago. That bubble-headed blonde was foolish enough to put herself in the cross hairs of the swamp on this night of all nights.

"Grundy is here," Rhonda said. "I swear, he could come out tonight.

"Oh!" Bryan yelled. "Hey, Solomon are you down there?"

Bryan picked up a large trench branch and poked it repeatedly in the murky depths of the swamp waters. The swamp bubbled.

"Grundy, Grundy, wake up!" Bryan yelled.

"That's not funny!" Rhonda yelled. "I'm serious."

The boy gave a drunken wobble as Rhonda pulled the branch out of Bryan's hair with a glare which could burn steal directed at him.

"It's not fucking funny!" Rhonda yelled. "People live in fear every year that Grundy will return."

"You know, maybe it's a good idea we would leave," one of the other girls said nervously. "You know…just in case…something happens."

"Hey, Rhonda has her power medallion though," Bryan said. "She won't be affected…it will be just us….and maybe that guy in the hockey mask can show up as well…oh wait that was a movie, wasn't it? Not real…well, no more real than this."

Vines ripped out from the swamp and wrapped around Rhonda's neck. She screamed and had been yanked into the swamp. The other six teenagers watched in horror as she had been dragged into the very murky depths of Slaughter Swamp.

"Rhonda?" Bryan asked. "Seriously?"

"Poison Ivy's here, everyone run!" one of the girls screamed. "I'm sorry my Dad cut down all of those trees, okay, but people need furniture!"

Blood bubbled from the swamp. All of them rushed back to the campsite. Bryan shot off to the nearest street and moved at speeds that even the Flash would find a bit impressive. He needed to get the fuck out of here as fast as he could.

"Soon, Grundy will be free," the figure in the swamp said. "And soon, you will build enough energy to free me from my captivity as well."

The figure jammed his wooden staff into the edge of the swamp and shook alongside with it. The power spread through him as the moment of Grundy's rise was at hand as one of the heirs had been sacrificed to Slaughter Swamp.

* * *

Firefly zipped over the skies of Gotham City at the speed of light. Three figures closed in on him. Firefly moved off to one side with the Flamethrower disabled.

"All I have to do is get to my hideout," he said in a raspy voice. "And this entire city will burn."

A figure swooped in from the heavens and knocked Firefly out of mid-air. Firefly crashed down to the ground. An electric pulse erupted through his body. Firefly moved in to try and grab his adversary only to be punched down on a constant basis. Each punch knocked him.

The one and only Batman stood over the top of Firefly. Supergirl, Batgirl, and the Hooded Dragon appeared.

"We got the hostages safely out," Kara said.

Batman just looked past Supergirl and looked straight to Batgirl. Batgirl responded with the classic hands on hips pose.

"You should have waited for me."

"Hey," Barbara said matching his tone. "I figured you would be busy. I don't see why I have to wait around for the Batman to leave his cave. It's not like you communicate with anyone, so how did I know you were going to be there? There were hostages."

"I know," Batman said. "And you nearly killed them."

"That's…that's not right," Batgirl responded. "We got them out, Supergirl and I and…the Dragon got them out."

Batman came across the woman in the Hood. The two met each other eye to eye over the next minute or so. Alia had been used to being under a disapproving glare or two or ten during her life. Most of them came from authority figures who thought she should just toe the line and be a good girl. Alia shifted her hood and returned the glare.

Neither blinked, neither said a word, both just looked at each other. Alia refused to back down and lose this staring contest to the likes of this man. She would get the better of him at the end of the day. Batman decided to step back without losing eye contact with the person in front of him.

"I'm keeping an eye on you."

He disappeared into the shadows and returned. Alia followed the process he made for the sudden disappearance, how he maneuvered into obvious blind spots. It was very impressive, and she would give the devil his due. She turned to Kara and Barbara.

"So, what the hell did I do to him?"

"Um, I'm guessing you came into Gotham City without clearing it with him," Barbara said. "Don't take it personally, but he's like that with every new hero. He has trust issues."

"What exactly is his problem?" Alia asked.

Barbara responded with a very sardonic smile. "If only you have a couple of free days, we could go over that in detail."

* * *

A Gotham City Police Department Squad car pulled up just outside of the gate to Slaughter Swamp. A large rotund gentleman dressed in a thick overcoat stepped out of the side of the car. Harvey Bullock walked over to the edge of the gate and held onto it very tightly.

His partner, an attractive woman in her early thirties, Hispanic with dark hair, stepped out. She moved over and frowned.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this time of a year?" Bullock asked. "Fucking Halloween…the Joker could walk down the street in the middle of day, and you wouldn't know because about eight other people are dressing up like that nutball."

Montoya gave a sympathetic sigh towards her partner. It was true, Halloween could be a very difficult time to be a cop in Gotham City. Every day of the year was difficult, but Halloween could be even more so.

"And someone claimed that Grundy was going to rise again," Montoya said. "They claimed that…it's awful."

"Yeah, someone got dragged in the swamp by plant vines," Bullock said. "If you asked me, it's Ivy. She got her panties in a bunch again because someone stepped on a daisy. Crazy psycho plant witch."

Montoya did not approve of Bullock's choice of words, although she did agree with him mostly in principle. It was the scariest thing that she did.

"Could be a teenage prank," Bullock said. "Otherwise the alternative…it's really scary."

Both detectives looked somber. No one could survive going in the swamp especially at this time a year. Bullock stepped in and found a medallion just glinting against the surface of the water. A shoe bubbled up from the water and then a bloody chunk of a human leg.

"Well, shit," Bullock said. "That's not a prank. And if it is…boy they have some explaining to do with the sick shit they've ended up pulling."

He wanted to hurl at the smell coming from the swamp. Bullock looked over his shoulder. Nothing but the sounds of the swamp, even though those gave Bullock the collywobbles.

"There's something here," Montoya said.

Both detectives reached for their guns and just hoped that it was their own imaginations at play. The alternative, as they said so many times before, was not pretty. The swamp bubbled one more time.

Bullock thought maybe, beyond all hope, the girl rose from the swamp. A large slimy hand moved from the edge of the swamp. A flash of light emitted from the swamp and caused two of Gotham's finest to stagger back when some creature started to rise from the swamp.

"Son of a bitch."

A loud growl came from the swamp. The figure in the murky depths kept rising up. Bullock heard it move and shift as it came out of the swamp.

Bullock and Montoya held their weapons firmly on the beastly creature. Tall, dressed in black, with white skin, and slimy hair, the creature came out of the swamp.

"Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday!"

This was not your average Grundy. Bullock closed his eyes.

"Alright, if you're some kid, you better knock it the hell off now!" Bullock yelled. "This better be a teenager prank."

A hundred and thirty years worth of sickening decay filled the swamp. The swamp monster continued to advance forward in the harshest and most brutal manner possible. Bullock held his weapon up and pointed it at the creature who stormed him.

"Okay, that's…that's it!"

Bullock fired the gun at the creature's shoulder. The bullet impacted the creature. If it was some guy in a costume, it would be slowed down tremendously. No, it kept moving, because of course, it kept moving. Grundy shifted against the ground with a loud growl over his face.

"It's not a prank!" Bullock yelled.

"We're going to need help!"

Bullock received a hand to the throat and had been lifted off of the ground. The Gotham City Cop had been shaken like a ragdoll. Grundy growled when looking him in the face. Bullock reached for his belt and sprayed pepper spray in the creature's eyes. Bullock dropped down and took in a deep breath.

"Not enough," Bullock grunted. "We better get the hell out of here! NOW!"

His voice thundered as he and Montoya backed off. Grundy picked up a huge tree branch and swung it wildly at the cops. They fired three more times before making they rushed to the exit of Slaughter Swamp.

"Christened on a Tuesday!"

Bullock was inches away from having a heart attack. "Great, he can teleport!"

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 23** **rd** **, 2017.**


	24. Grundy's Night Part One

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Grundy's Night Part One.**

* * *

Lights shined bright as the Batmobile pulled up at the gates outside of the camp leading into Slaughter Swamp. Batman exited the Batmobile and took a couple of steps forward. The Detective heard the radio mention a disturbance and a frantic call to help. The World's Greatest Detective did everything that he could to investigate the source of this particular disturbance.

A loud bang echoed when Batman exited the Batmobile. He knew he was getting close to something pretty dangerous. Several growls followed. Batman made sure to slip into the gates and move into the shadow. A gunshot in the distance could be heard.

The Detective scoped out the situation with the one and only Solomon Grundy grabbing Harvey Bullock by the ankle while Renee Montoya tried to blast him. Bullock broke away from Grundy's grip. Grundy growled at two of the cops before grabbing into a large ax and rushing forward. Grundy swung the ax and almost smashed it into the cops.

Batman made his move instantly. Grundy's eyes turned directly at Batman. The swamp monster almost recognized the Dark Knight, or at least was fixated on him going forward. Grundy hoisted back the ax and tried to slam at Batman. Batman dodged the ax not once, not twice, but three times. The ax came close to striking into the ground and wiping Batman out from each swing.

The Detective pushed his hand back and released a flare. Grundy stumbled back from the flare blinding him. Batman punched Grundy in the face several times. The side of Batman's knuckles imprinted on Grundy's face. Batman reared back and nailed him with a shot.

This gave both Bullock and Montoya a chance to scramble out of there. They might end up radioing for backup, Batman did not know. The Swamp Monster kept moving forward, lurching, and growling, and trying to take Batman's head off. Each punch came an inch away from slamming against the back of Batman's head. Batman avoided the punch.

Another flare caused Grundy to stagger back. The monster did not like sudden bright lights. Batman activated a switch on his costume to add a pair of brass knuckles to the fun and games. Batman propelled up and nailed Grundy with a huge punch. The knuckles dug into the side of Grundy's face and staggered him back a half of a step.

"RAGH!"

The loud growl of Grundy showed his lack of patience directed towards his enemy. Batman reared back and smacked Grundy in the face. Batman reared back again and smacked Grundy in the face a second time. Grundy swung his ax at Batman. Batman evaded the attack and jumped up before nailing Grundy in the face with a huge swing with a punch. The crackle of knuckles knocked Grundy back.

Grundy smashed Batman hard in the chest and doubled him over. Batman dropped down on the ground with Grundy standing over him.

"Married on a Wednesday!"

Batman squirmed on his feet in an attempt to get up. His entire body had been rocked from head to toe with Grundy hoisting his ax up over his head in an attempt to make sure Batman was beside himself. Batman tried to block Grundy's ax.

The battle of wills which followed was pretty strong. Grundy growled as he pushed himself directly at Batman. Batman and Grundy pushed back and forth until the World's Greatest Detective broke free of Grundy for a second. Grundy kicked Batman down onto the ground. Batman hit the ground hard, with blood spilling from his mouth. One of Gotham's greatest legends stood over the top of Grundy, swinging the ax, and getting ready to drive down onto the back of the man's neck.

A blur shot from the distance and nailed Grundy in the side. The swamp monster staggered backward and swung the ax. The ax went through the air, which had been blocked by Supergirl extended a handout. The Girl of Steel broke rank and nailed Grundy hard with an elbow down across the back of the neck.

Batgirl came out from underneath Grundy. Grundy rushed towards Batgirl and attempted to swing his fist at her. The Hooded Dragon popped up beside Grundy.

Grundy recoiled at the power she gave off for a minute. Then, his eyes dilated and he had gone into pure rage mode. The ax swung towards the Hooded Dragon. She dodged the ax a couple of times. The Hooded Dragon's hands glowed and she fired several bolts of light. Each bolt rocked Grundy back.

The swamp monster staggered and leaned onto the ground. The swamp opened up as his hand rocked forward. The Swamp Monster disappeared into the vortex onto the ground.

Batman rose up to his feet, only acknowledging the trio of girls who saved him. Batgirl, Supergirl, and the Dragon stood off at the edge when the Detective swooped over the swamp water.

"I suppose a thank you would be too much to ask for," the Dragon murmured.

Batgirl shook her head. "For him, unfortunately. Especially when he has his head up his…."

They turned to get a good look at Batman scooping a vial into the water and collecting some of the swamp water.

"There's something wrong going on here," Batman murmured.

Batman disappeared into the night, returning to the Batcave. Batgirl turned to her other two companions and offered a simple shrug of her shoulders. The other two followed her out of the desert.

* * *

Solomon Grundy staggered, clutching the side of his head. An agonized growl came from the swamp zombie as he pushed his way out of an energy vortex. He clutched onto the ax which he swung against the tree. The man in black attacked him, and then these three women attacked him. It all confused Grundy. He came back on this night, but something happened to force him to come back wrong.

Another anguished growl came from the back of Grundy's throat. The swamp monster stumbled around, trying not to collapse from a fit of agony. Grundy grabbed the back of his head and then leaned over a tree stump which barely allowed him to stand. Grundy dug his knuckles in, agony spreading over his face as no matter how much he struggled, it was useless for him to try and stand.

"You are weak."

Grundy responded with a growl. A figure in the darkness stepped closer to the swamp monster. Grundy's eyes narrowed when focusing in on his enemy. The man stepped a little bit closer to Grundy from the shadows. Grundy dug his nails into the edge of the tree stump and tried to rise up further.

"Grundy not…."

"You are weak, Solomon," the voice said. "But, don't worry, for you will only get stronger if you only listen to me."

The oily voice caused the swamp monster to stop in the distance and wonder what is going on. Someone stepped out of the shadows and dragged a scared man down.

"Please!" the young man yelled. "Please! Please! Don't! have mercy on me."

"It's time for you to feed," the mysterious man told Grundy. "You need to feel the blood caused. This man is the descendant of one of the men who put you in that swamp. What are you going to do to him?"

Grundy screamed while clutching his skull. Images of being shot and dumped into the swamp came to his head. The horrified moments continued to flow through the back of the monster's head. Grundy whipped his head back and gave a very agonizing growl.

"Yes, you remember it, don't you? You remember every single moment when this man's ancestor caused you pain. And there's only one way to eliminate the pain."

A resigned nod came over the Swamp Monster. The terrified man looked up, gurgling in practical fear. The man's wide eyes painted a very interesting picture of Grundy.

"Don't do it!" the man yelled. "I had nothing to do with it. It was a long time ago."

For Solomon Grundy, his death might have only happened a second ago. The swamp monster hoisted up the descendant of one of the men who murdered him. Grundy wrapped his arms around the man's chest. The man gave an agonizing scream as he tried to fight.

The figure in the darkness observed the situation with glee. Grundy crushed the man to death. The life extinguished out of the descendant of one of the people who put Cyrus Gold in that swamp. Blood spurted from his mouth and ears, while his eyeballs popped out.

Grundy dropped the figure down onto the ground. He pointed towards the man in the shadows.

"My name is Blackbriar Thorn," he said in a silky voice. "And I've been bound to this swamp, cursed to be one with the Earth for some time much like you have."

"CURSE!" Grundy yelled.

"Yes, they put a curse on you just like they put a curse on me," Thorn responded a second later. "Together, we can break the curse. Together we can join together. You're just going to have to trust me."

Grundy looked up at the man before descending to one knee. Thorn placed his hand on Grundy's shoulder and scratched a "T" into the side of his head.

"Your chains are already loosening, aren't they?"

A pause followed before Grundy answered himself with a nod. The monster's eyes shifted over for a brief second, with a growl following from the back of his throat. The man, Thorn, pressed his finger into the side of Grundy's head and made him rise up a couple of steps.

"Soon, we will help each other be free," Thorn said. "Until the descendants, all remain alive, there's nothing else we can do. So you know what you need to do, don't you, Solomon?"

Images flashed in Grundy's mind about the swamp once again. The faces of the people who stormed down shoved him into the swamp and left him for dead. Grundy pulled up and shook his head. He growled and rammed through the wall of rocks.

Thorn smiled as shattered rocks surrounded him. He was getting closer to achieving his aim of breaking out. Thorn could not have felt much better than he was now. The power swam through every inch of his being as soon he would be free.

' _Go forward, Solomon, and feed.'_

* * *

Batman stopped in front of the mobile crime unit table in the Batcave with the sample of the swamp water from Slaughter Swamp. He tested it for every chemical agent possible. Blood was found within the water. The radio mentioned some girl had been dragged in the swamp by plant vines.

Some people would think Poison Ivy, but Batman was not convinced. There was something more insidious going on here. It was Halloween night and Halloween gave him chills on sheer principle. Batman bent down and took a good long look at the swamp water, studying it intently.

"This defies all scientific explanation," Batman muttered as he leaned in to take a good look at the water.

"It defies all scientific explanation because magic is involved."

In two blinks of an eye, Batman sprung up and aimed his Batarang at the shadows. He flung it at the direction of the voice. A hand belonging to the voice turned the Batarang into a harmless rubber ball which bounced upon the ground. Batman growled when Batgirl stepped out of the shadows, followed by Supergirl, and the Hooded Dragon.

"How did you find the Batcave?" Batman asked.

"Detective, you don't reveal the secret of your amazing escapes to your enemies or your friends, do you?" the Dragon asked. "Seriously, Bruce, pretty talented for someone who most of the world considers a waste of space!"

The casual drop of his secret identity caused Batman to look at the Hooded Dragon with one of the most Batman glares possible. She had been used to the disapproving glares from others, although she would have to give it a solid A for complete intensity.

"Well, you have no respect for crime fighter etiquette," Batgirl said just barely ignoring the look on Batman's face.

"I was fine," Batman said. "I was fine, and I was handling it."

The Hooded Dragon looked at the Detective and a small smile popped in over her face. "You were handling things pretty well. You were handling them so well in fact that you spent the next couple of minutes blocking Grundy's fists with your face. That's pretty impressive when you think about it."

Alia could not resist giving her own two cents. Batman treated her like a kid sidekick, and Alia was not too fond of adults doing that to her, thinking that she could not handle herself.

"Grundy stings," Alia said.

"I've noticed," Batman said. "But, there's something else, I can't put my finger on it."

"It's magic," Alia said. "I believe we established that fact."

Batman knew people who performed magic, both good and evil. He acknowledged the existence of magic and the noble art of it. Just because he acknowledged something like magic, did not mean he had to be necessarily comfortable with it. Anything which could not be explained by sane means and science, Batman found himself not a fan of.

"And for the record, you're right to think that something is up," the Dragon added. "There's someone who is pulling Grundy's strings and making him more dangerous than ever."

Batman considered and nodded. "Yes, I would have to agree."

A call buzzed off and Batman stepped into the area to take the call.

"Yes, Jim," Batman said.

"There's someone who wants to meet you at the GCPD," Gordon said. "He's on the roof with the signal."

"I'll be right over," Batman said.

Batman wondered who could want to talk to him at the GCPD. The Detective took pretty much every step possible to prepare himself for anything. He moved back into the room and turned to the three girls who waited around the cave.

"Just one question," Alia said. "Why do you have a giant penny in your cave?"

The Detective responded by considering her for the next couple of it minutes. "That's a long story. I want the three you to stay here, and we'll talk further."

Alia rolled her eyes, was he seriously going there? Batgirl did not look any more impressed and Kara, well she just really rolled her eyes even more than Alia. The minute Batman turned his back, Batgirl decided to give him the one finger salute. Batman turned around and saw her in the process of flipping him off. He narrowed his eyes and Batgirl just smiled, never backing down.

He turned and went into the Batmobile with Kara breaking up into laughter.

"Ever since Doomsday, he's been an asshole," Batgirl said. "You would think he would get over it by now."

"He blames himself?" Kara asked.

Barbara sighed and nodded. "Yeah, always. He still is holding in what happened to his parents."

The three girls crossed the room. Barbara put herself in front of the Batcomputer and started to type away. Kara and Alia stepped back for Barbara to do her work.

"Trust me, it's better you don't interrupt her when she's looking something up," Kara said with a half-smile on her face.

Barbara got to work and left Alia and Kara to explore the Batcave and all of its wonders.

* * *

Several thoughts crossed Batman's mind when Gordon said that there was someone waiting for him on the rooftop of the Gotham City Police Department. He kept himself guarded when going onto the rooftop, half prepared for some kind of ambush.

James Gordon was one of the good cops in Gotham City, in a city which it became very difficult to have anything close to a good cup. Still, even good cops could be compromised on occasion. Batman prepared for the inevitable problem which might entail Gordon being compromised.

He moved to the rooftop right behind the Batsignal. Most nights, Gordon used the signal to communicate, but tonight, for some reason, he used the red phone leading to the Batcave which Batman picked up.

"Jim," Batman said in acknowledgment.

"This man came to the GCPD and insisted that he meet with you. He says that you might have some insight on the strange attack at the swamp tonight."

Batman turned around to see a tall red-haired gentleman with a white streak through his hair. He dressed in a dark suit and moved with a walking stick which doubled as a magical staff of some sort. Batman locked his eyes on the man in question.

"Jason Blood," Batman murmured.

Blood stepped on in and smiled before stooping down to look at Batman. "Yes, and it's good to see you again, Batman."

The two had gone way back, and Batman and Blood's alter-ego had gone even further back. That was a long story in itself. Batman locked eye to eye with the man in front of him. Blood's eyes narrowed when focusing on Batman and closing in on him.

"Jim, do you think we can have a moment?" Batman asked.

Commissioner Gordon nodded. He just had a sinking feeling that he was dealing with something which brought him completely and entirely out of his depth. The Gotham City Police Commissioner stepped a bit back to leave Jason Blood and Batman standing on the edge of the rooftop.

"I've felt a shift tonight which is difficult to explain," Blood said.

"Yes, you're not the only one," Batman said. "A…colleague of mine claims that she believes that someone is pulling the strings of the swamp monster Grundy."

"She would be correct," Blood said.

The ageless man responded with a very prominent sigh. He had debated on precisely who was the person who had caused the rise of Grundy.

"At first, I thought it was the witch, Morgan Le Fay. But there's something else going on tonight. Something which is very difficult to explain."

Blood put a hand to his head and then took out a book. A picture of a grim looking man dressed in black flashed in front of Batman's face.

"This is Blackbriar Thorn," Blood said. "I won't bore you with the details of what he's done, but he was capable of an astounding amount of cruelty before he was imprisoned years ago in Gotham City. He was tied to the Earth and the connection between the Earth and Slaughter Swamp grows stronger tonight."

' _On the full moon on All Hallow's Eve,'_ Batman thought. _'On Grundy's night.'_

The Full Moon in Gotham City lead to something special and something very dangerous. Batman decided to consult with the expert on what all of these shifts meant. Blood took the book back and consulted something. The book glowed in Blood's hands as time passed by. Blood looked up from the book.

"I can say that Thorn has tempted Grundy with the descendants of the men who sank him into the swamp," Blood said. "But, Thorn wants Grundy stronger, so he can go after a different prey."

Batman snapped his head up in recall of the situation. "He wants to go after the heirs of the seven who imprisoned Blackbriar Thorn in the center of the Earth."

"Once their lines die, Blackbriar Thorn will be free once more," Blood said. "But, only if we allow it."

Blood clasped the staff in his hand and Batman could tell he was performing some kind of ritual to seek out the remaining heirs of the men who imprisoned Thorn in the Earth. Time previously ran down and more importantly, ran out.

* * *

Barbara Gordon figured out something very quickly. She, Kara, and Alia crept in the shadows and kept looking around to make sure no one was coming. Alia staggered and took in a deep breath. Kara did not relinquish the grip on her wife's arm.

"Halloween," Alia grumbled. "It's going to be hard for me to find Grundy because there's so much magic in the air."

She could feel an abundance of what the Ministry would classify as dark magic. Raw energy very few people could channel without going completely insane brimmed through the air. Alia tensed up at the power flowing through the air. Kara grabbed her hand gently and pulled her back.

"Keep it together," Kara warned Alia while squeezing her hand.

A warm hand clasped against hers went a long way in making Alia feel so much better. Kara clasped onto her hand hard.

"He's not going to get me!" a voice yelled from the shadows. "Do you hear me? He's not going to get me!"

One very paranoid young man paced back and forth in the room. He was looking around any corner. Barbara stepped up to the fuse box outside and prepared to open it up to cut the power to the security system. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to Kara and Alia.

"Just to give you two the heads up, this guy's going to freak out the moment that I cut the power," Barbara said.

"Actually, there's no need," Alia said.

Alia grabbed Barbara's hand and still held onto Kara's hand. A cool feeling like being submerged in ice water entered Barbara's body as the three of them moved past the front door and circumvented all of his security features before dropping down onto the ground.

"Practical," Barbara said. "Even if it does take all of the enjoyment out of crime fighting."

Kara shook her head and put a hand on Barbara's shoulder. "Yeah, you really have an interesting set of priorities, don't you, Babs?"

Barbara responded with a slight stuck out tongue. The trio made their way further into the room. The man stood up straight from the chain and pointed a shotgun towards them. Alia raised an eyebrow.

"GET BACK YOU MONSTERS!"

The gun went off aimed at Batgirl. Supergirl jumped in front of her friend to take the bullet before it connected. Alia teleported in front of the man, grabbed the gun, and then teleported back. She shifted the gun into a harmless flower. The man grimaced when seeing his one line of defense used as a bullet.

"You're Supergirl!" the man yelled in relief. "And Batgirl and…the Green Arrow right?"

Alia shrugged. "Meh, close enough."

"Oh, I'm glad it's you and not someone else," the terrified man said. "I've been hearing these voices all night, saying that he's coming for me. It's…because of what my grandfather did. I didn't have anything to do with Thorn. Why is he coming after me?"

The man's eyes darted all over the wall. Doors locked, windows locked, security system on, and he had a couple of guns underneath his pillow as well.

"He's not getting in here," the man said.

"We got in here," Alia reminded him. "We need to get you out of here and get you to somewhere safe, like right now, before…."

The security system blared and a figure smashed through the wall. Solomon Grundy slammed through the wall. Laser cannons popped out of the floor and aimed at Grundy. It started to fire at Grundy. The swamp monster walked through the laser fire with it barely connecting with him. Grundy kept walking forward with malicious intent dancing in his eyes. He slammed his hand into the ground and crushed the laser cannon in his hand.

"Grundy make pay!"

The man wished he had a gun right now. He did the only thing which made sense right about now. A loud thump signaled the man hitting the ground in a faint. Everything his grandfather told him about, since about the age of five, was coming true. Thorn had sent someone for him.

Grundy clutched the blood stained machete in his hand. His eyes fixed at a certain point. The "S" and Bat symbols on the chests of Batgirl and Supergirl caused him to flash back to two other figures wearing those symbols, helping put him back down into the swamp.

"GREW ILL ON THURSDAY!"

Grundy charged in to attack his adversaries, the flare of the machete shooting at his adversaries. They scattered as the beast swung the machete wildly.

Alia caught him in the back of the neck. Grundy turned his attention to her.

"DRAGON!" Grundy growled.

That sounded bad.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 10/26/2017.**


	25. Grundy's Night Part Two

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Grundy's Night Part Two.**

* * *

Further unsettling feelings filled the air in Gotham City on this Halloween Night. Jason Blood took a couple of steps out of the shadows. Batman followed him a few seconds later from the edge of the darkness. Both sides moved closer to the house.

Instantly, something put Batman up on edge. He looked around the area, tension growing and bubbling over to the surface. Batman turned his neck back and then rolled it around. He looked to the front of the building through the window and then turned back around to look at Blood. Blood just offered him half of a smile.

"It's going to be like old times again, isn't it?"

Blood just responded with a nod. He walked over towards the gate. Mist swirled in the air around them. Blood caught the mist around his finger and frowned in response. He allowed it to settle on his finger.

"There's most certainly something potent in the air tonight," Blood said. "You should…."

"I'm coming with you," Batman said.

Blood did appreciate Batman going forward despite his misgivings. It took a lot for someone who was not too fond of magic, in general, to keep going forward despite the frustration they were feeling. Especially when that frustration grew even more obvious. Blood raised an eyebrow and Batman nodded in response. He moved towards the door and a sound of fighting from inside made him quicken the pace.

"Is your other half going to come out tonight?" Batman asked.

Blood stopped at the edge of the door. His face turned into half of a smile. "Well, if the circumstances are necessary he would. And I can feel him clawing to get out with the power in the air. He's itching for a fight."

The agreement both of them made would be that Blood would let his other half out when absolutely necessary. Tonight, he could feel this darkness about ready to creep out. The time reached when letting the other half out was absolutely necessary.

"Tonight, it's going to be necessary," Batman said.

The matter of fact tone always made Blood smile. Batman's no-nonsense approach to everything was a refreshing change to many people who sugar coated the obvious. Blood appreciated him and more importantly, appreciated the fact that he was not afraid to give his feedback.

"There's trouble tonight," Blood said. He closed his eyes and the power swam deep into his body. "Grundy's here. I can feel him."

Blood pushed himself onto the ground and drew several symbols on the ground. He pulled out a knife and pushed it into his thumb. Blood spilled from the wound on his finger and splashed onto the symbol of the ground. Blood shuddered as the energy enveloped both him and Batman.

Batman took getting sucked into a portal very well all things considered.

* * *

Batgirl bounced off of the wall. She hit about three points before landing a bit awkwardly on her feet. Grundy came flying across the room with the machete in hand. Batgirl dodged his attack with the machete and jumped up to nail him with a couple of vicious punches.

Grundy was not slowing down. The swamp monster used the machete to keep Batgirl at arm's length. Supergirl came from the other end and nailed Grundy with an attack from the other side. Grundy growled and swung at Supergirl. His attempt to take her head off had been casually avoided.

"Come on!" Kara yelled.

The terror of Slaughter Swamp charged across the room. Supergirl used her super breath to hoist Grundy up off of the ground. Grundy flipped onto his feet and then threw a black cloud of mist in the air. Supergirl found herself crashed down onto the ground from the mist going into her face.

' _I did not know he could do that,'_ Kara thought.

Attention restored to Batgirl made Grundy focused. The monster needed to take them down right now and finish off his prey before it was too late. Grundy reared back his hand and tried to nail Batgirl with it. Batgirl avoided the large fist from slamming directly into her. The Detective slid down to the ground and took several deep breaths as the monster rushed over towards her from the other end.

Batgirl blocked Grundy's arm and lifted up off of the ground. She slammed a grapnel into the chest of the swamp zombie as it kept charging her. Batgirl took a couple of deep breaths.

' _Where is she?'_ the voice in Grundy's head though. _'She's around. Find her and take her down.'_

Grundy looked high into the sky only to see the Dragon appear. The Dragon conjured a flaming axe. Grundy's machete lit on fire as well and the two blocked each other.

"You're not supposed to be this strong," the Dragon said.

Grundy growled without any further action. The two parties pushed back and forth against each other. Neither came close to taking the other down in this endless battle of wills.

A flash of light erupted from the wall. Instantly, the Dragon disappeared and Grundy staggered. Grundy looked up just in time for the Dragon to nail him directly in the back of the head. Grundy stumbled forward and clutched the edge of the ground. He threw back his arms and let out one impressive howl.

Batman appeared in the light. Grundy turned around for a brief second. Batman released a flare which caused Grundy to be blinded. The Detective slid across the room and electrified his knuckles. Three stunning punches nailed Grundy and dropped him to his knee.

Grundy pulled himself up to receive a large chunk of wood deep into his chest from Batman driving the piece of the broken chair into him. Grundy howled.

"You're not yourself, Grundy," Batman said. "He's manipulating you."

Grundy grabbed Batman around the throat and hurled him back against a bookshelf. Batman rolled out of the way to avoid the bookshelf smashing onto the ground. Grundy reclaimed his machete and Batman grabbed onto fireplace poker.

The two men had a vicious duel with their weapons of choice clanging together in the distance. Grundy kept swinging the fireplace poker at Batman. Batman kept dodging the poker, keeping at least one step, or a half of a step away from Grundy.

Alia figured it was time to step in. The gentleman teleporting in alongside Batman stepped in front of him. He bent over and looked towards the creature.

' _There's something off about him,'_ Alia mused a few seconds later.

The man closed his eyes for a second and gave a resigned sigh. "Yes, I agree, it's time."

Clasping his hands together energies surrounded the man. Alia watched the inside of some horrific realm open up as the man channeled enough energy for it to be unsettling.

"Gone, gone, the form of man! Come forth…THE DEMON ETRIGAN!"

Fire engulfed this man as he changed into something else entirely. The demon dropped down onto the ground in front of them. A hideous expression came over his face.

"Grundy, surely you can see, that you will be doomed when you face me!" Etrigan yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Swamp Zombie turned around in anger at the demon who rushed him. The two charged each other with Etrigan's fist surrounded by fire. Grundy blocked the fist and nailed him with a huge punch. The machete sliced against Etrigan's flesh.

"You're going to go in for the kill. What you do, it doesn't take that much skill."

Alia never thought she would see the day that a demon with a tendency to rhyme and a possessed swamp zombie would be fighting. Magic swirled in the air when both of them jumped at each other. They locked hands and flares of energy erupted against them. Grundy hoisted up off of the ground and then smashed down onto the ground from Etrigan.

"I see him in you so still you stand. Let me take the matter straight in hand!"

Etrigan's hand pushed deep into the chest of Grundy and knocked him back. The flare of mist rose up into the air. Grundy howled in agony when dropping to his ground. He opened his hand just in time for Etrigan to go down onto him. Grundy caught Etrigan's face in a claw hold and squeezed on him.

The demon and the swamp monster struggled with each other. Kara and Alia stood side by side, along with Batgirl and Batman on the other end.

' _I shouldn't get involved,'_ Alia thought.

' _But, you're going to eventually,'_ Kara projected to her wife.

Etrigan struggled against Grundy's grip. The swamp monster squeezed at Etrigan's face before the demon popped off and teleported on the other end of the room directly behind Grundy.

"You tried to rip off my face. Monster, I'll put you in your place."

Two large knives came out and struck Grundy in the ribs. Grundy bent over from the attack and howled in agony. Etrigan lifted him off of the ground and sent Grundy flying against the wall. Grundy picked up the fireplace poker Batman dropped and stabbed Etrigan through the top of the head with the burning piece of metal.

The demon dropped down to the ground and pulled the poker out of the top of his head. He grew very amused at their attempts.

"Ha, you think that causes me pain. Merely a flesh wound where there's nothing to gain."

Grundy ripped open his arm and splattered the walls with fresh blood which allowed a portal to be open. The swamp monster passed through the portal with Etrigan following very closely behind him.

The portal sealed shut. Alia threw her hands out and blocked the portal. She could feel something dark flowing within the portal. Her hands shook when holding it open.

"Shadow realm," Alia said. "That's where they went….it's where people pass through before they die. And it's connection to Earth is strongest there."

"Can you re-open the portal?" Batman asked her.

Alia hesitated for a couple of seconds before responding with a very light nod. "Yes, I can. But you should be warned, not much in that realm is what it seems."

"And Thorn's…."

Batman interrupted Batgirl's statement with holding up a hand. She should not have been surprised he knew that Blackbriar Thorn was the one behind Grundy's Halloween adventure. The energy engulfed them as Alia pulled the portal open. She held it open so the other three could pass before she went through herself.

* * *

Solomon Grundy crashed down upon the rocks of the shadow realm. They crumpled underneath his large body. Grundy pulled himself up upon the rocks as they shifted in the area. The Demon Etrigan flew at him onto the ground.

"Go away!" Grundy yelled hoisting up a huge rock and hurling it at Etrigan's head.

Etrigan lifted a hand and prevented the rock from smashing to his face. "You can't easily rid of me. Not until this world is free. For you can see, the end is near. I know what you truly fear!"

The demon flashed into the air and grabbed Grundy's neck. Grundy growled when breaking free from Etrigan. Both pounded each other with punches which constantly hit the air. Grundy flipped down onto the rocks beneath. Etrigan flew off of them and smashed the side of Grundy's head.

Grundy grabbed one of the more jagged rocks and fired back. The rock turned into molten fire and splashed Etrigan's face. The two of them rammed fist to fist with each other. Both did not back down for the other. Neither pulled their punches either. Grundy slammed down onto the rocks deeper.

"Tonight is Grundy's night. But, I don't have a single moment of fright!" Etrigan yelled. "I'm going to drive you to the ground. You won't be able to come around."

Grundy came back up off of the rocks with the huge knife he used before. Etrigan caught the knife and shattered it. Hideous screams came forward as Etrigan tore Grundy's arm off and then swung it. The arm exploded into white hot fire from Etrigan taking it and beat it over Grundy's shoulder. The swamp monster pulled himself up and swung in the air. The punch missed and Grundy howled in anger one more time.

"Grew…."

Etrigan grabbed Grundy by the mandible and punched him several more times. Each punch rocked Grundy's body.

The whispers of dark shadows made Grundy cease his activities almost in an instant. He pulled back a few inches just in time to look up upon these dark wraiths being lead in. Their master approached them as well.

"Blackbriar Thorn!" Etrigan yelled.

"Not going to serenade me with your poetry, demon?" Thorn asked. "That's a real shame."

Thorn manifested a glowing scythe. His power grew even stronger when he snapped back and caught the demon in the chest. Etrigan's legs folded out from underneath him. Thorn approached his enemy with a smile on his face.

"The sacrifice of the demon Etrigan will go forth to restore my power."

Etrigan broke out into an ear to ear grin. He motioned for Thorn to go forward to him.

"You think you will make a sacrifice out of me. You are just barking up the wrong tree!"

Etrigan and Thorn smashed into each other. Neither backed up from their attack. Thorn swooped up into the air and the shadow demons rushed towards Etrigan. Etrigan punched them back one at a time. They appeared and then two more appeared in their place after he smashed them. The demon breathed fire at them and knocked them back a few feet with each other.

Grundy nailed Etrigan in the back of the neck with a flaming axe and dropped him to the ground. The Swamp Zombie's eyes glazed over as Thorn maneuvered his puppet in.

"YES!" Thorn yelled at the top of his lungs. "YES!"

The axe slammed against Etrigan's shoulders. Blood spilled from the ground. Etrigan broke free from the shadows holding him down and rushed towards Thorn. Thorn held him in an energy field and closed his hand.

"Your time ends now," Thorn said. "I only get weaker, while you only get stronger."

"I'm not out of tricks yet!"

Etrigan broke free from the energy field to back Thorn off a few feet. The demon dropped down onto the ground and clutched his knees to breathe heavily. Thorn pushed himself back and moved in for another kill. He summoned the hordes of shadow demons down across the plane to punish the demon before him.

"You might not be out of tricks, but…."

A flare of fire flashed through the shadow realm. Thorn stepped back and came face to face with those green eyes. The green eyes of one who he encountered some time ago and caused his mind to flash back to his encounter.

"To me!" Thorn bellowed.

Enchanted flaming skeletons rose from the ground. One of them hurled a bone made of fire towards the group. Supergirl blocked the bones with her super breath and sent it back to them. Batman released a loud sonic blast into the shadow realm with staggered the creatures back.

She noticed Thorn moving away from the other direction. Etrigan's eyes widened as he slammed through the skeletons and crumpled them to the ground.

"If Thorn escapes this place, then there will be nothing to do. You will be trapped here, as will I too!"

Etrigan picked up the ax from the ground and charged the flaming skeletons. The huge swing of the ax broke the skeletons up into flaming chunks. Etrigan pulled back his ax and slammed it repeatedly against the creatures.

Alia gave chase to Thorn. She dodged the hazards flowing around the shadow realm. She had one idea and one idea only. No matter what, she had to get through this realm. No matter what, she had to get to Thorn. Alia flew throughout the realm and grew even closer to her enemy.

Batman, Batgirl, and Superman helped clear the path along with the demon Etrigan. Several loud explosions rang across the shadow realm.

Grundy jumped into the pathway. He looked more demonic and crazed than ever. Half of his face blew off because of the battle and a burning skull could be seen over the top of his head. In his lone arm, he wielded an ax and moved with energy surrounding him.

"I don't have time for this," Alia said.

"GO!"

Etrigan soared in the air and nailed Grundy in the chest as hard as possible. The swamp monster stepped back and hurled burning embers into the face of Etrigan. Etrigan growled and kept moving forward with a never ending attack against the swamp demon.

Alia rushed in with Supergirl flying Batman and Batgirl over an endless pit and then dropping them down onto the ground. Everyone hit the ground running as the sounds of battle continued behind them. Thorn flashed in front of them. He raised his hands and caused roots to come up.

"Time for you to perish!"

Said roots wrapped around the bodies of Batman, Batgirl, Supergirl, and the Dragon. Thorn watched as the roots tightened around them and crushed their bodies. It made a smile cross over his face. They would soon be strangled by the roots of this most demonic plant.

Alia recognized the plant which was strangling her instantly. She tightened the grip around it and made sure to get enough coverage to fry the plant without taking down the people who were bound next to him. Alia's entire body shook up severely and sent blasts of fire coursing all over the plant. She broke free from the plant.

' _Devil's snare,'_ Alia thought.

Thorn still was moving. Batgirl and Supergirl joined the Dragon in following Thorn. They navigated through the shadow realm. They only just barely noticed Batman did not join them. There was no time for them to worry about that now.

' _He makes it to the doorway, we're screwed,'_ Alia thought. _'No way he's making it.'_

Determination flooded over Alia's face. Thorn moved his way through the realm. Etrigan appeared in front of him. Thorn pushed even further forward through the shadow realm. The energy surrounded him from all sides when he kept pushing until reaching a certain point.

"You're not going to trap me!" Thorn yelled.

An explosion knocked Thorn off of balance. He had been surprised by the efforts of Batman. The one of the group he least expected took him off balance. Alia dropped down from in front of Thorn and a sword glowed in her hand. She jabbed it into the chest of Thorn and enveloped him with energy.

The energy burned Thorn's body and caused him to vanish in a blink of an eye. Thorn disappeared further into the realm.

"We better go."

The entire group moved to the gateway with Alia guarding it against anyone. Walls of fire shot up to block Grundy and trap him inside. He could very well find another way out.

A small part of Alia thought this was much too easy. All she cared about was getting out of the realm with everyone in one piece.

* * *

Batman took off the charred pieces of his armor and dropped them down onto the ground. They were not built for constant bombardment of magical energy. The Detective frowned while taking a close look at the equipment. Alia appeared in the cave alongside Kara and Barbara a second later.

"You would think someone who is used to starling people by sudden appearances wouldn't be so startled himself," Barbara lightly commented.

Batman only responded with one of the most Batman looks she ever saw them. Alia dropped a book down onto the table.

"I recovered this," Alia said. "I think Thorn was using it to control Grundy."

Batman recognized the book belonging to one of his old mentors, John Zatara. After Zatara perished in a mysterious home invasion, most of his collection disappeared. The Detective picked up the book which seemed mundane enough. He knew to not judge things by appearances.

"We worked together well tonight," Batman said. "Although I still prefer to work alone."

Batgirl just gave her mentor a shadow of a smile. "And yet, you're the one who has had more sidekicks than any other crime fighter in existence. Imagine that."

Batman could not dispute this point. He would have to see if Lucius Fox could get him some more durable armor because this one had about had it. He looked at his belt and several of the items including the belt itself had been melted. It would be a very long night.

"So, are you ready to go?" Kara asked.

Alia peered out into the distance of the bat cave. There was something rather peaceful about the bats just moving around in the distance, or maybe soothing. Maybe she was completely insane thinking that bats of all things would be soothing creatures. She turned away from the creatures and shuddered once more.

' _Thorn's gone,'_ Alia thought. _'But my unsettling feeling isn't.'_

* * *

Early Halloween evening came across Gotham City. Slaughter Swamp had been surrounded by police tape for it was now the scene of a murder and a very grisly one. No less than four murders occurred in Gotham City over the last evening. To be fair, that statistic was not anywhere strange because of Gotham City. The crimes taking place increased to the point where they became a statistical anomaly.

For now, the crickets chirped outside of Slaughter Swamp. Pure and blissful silence filled the area. A bird landed on the tree and looked down. The animal decided to depart to better areas, not wanting to be a part of this awful place. They moved far away from Slaughter Swamp and kept on flying for other areas.

The hand of Solomon Grundy popped out of the glowing swamp. The flaming swamp zombie rose out of the murky waters to wield an ax with a bone handle. The ax lit on fire as well.

"They aren't getting away," a voice said from Grundy's body.

The spirit of Blackbriar Thorn inhabited Grundy's body when the swamp monster of Slaughter Swamp was the strongest. The body had been inhabited on Grundy's night.

"Find the Dragon, find her beloved, and rip them to shreds."

Rosalie Evens was the one who sealed him. Thorn must find her descendant by midnight and rip her to shreds. It was only delicious that Rosalie's descendant and the dragon were one and the same.

' _Find her by midnight, sacrifice to finally be free!'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 30** **th** **, 2017.**


	26. Grundy's Night Part Three

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Grundy's Night Part Three**

* * *

The sun came down over Gotham City on Halloween night. Barbara, Kara, and Alia sat down in the midst of the café after being served. The three girls enjoyed a some grilled cheese sandwiches topped off by a very amazing tasting milk shake. Alia leaned back and took a drink of the milkshake. The thickness and the quality of the ice cream brought a very amazing feeling to the body of the witch. She tingled when drinking as much of the milk shake up as she could.

Barbara watched from across the table a few seconds later and grinned at the look on Alia's face. "So, pretty good?"

Alia slurped up the milk shake for another short spell. Across from the table, Kara appeared to enjoy herself as well lapping up the milkshake. She looked very pleased never the less with the cream from the milkshake entering her mouth. She peered over the table at Barbara who just fired a grin back at her.

"Oh, they're pretty good alright?"

Barbara laughed and put a hand on Alia's wrist. "They say that the milkshakes in Gotham City are to die for."

A snort came from Kara's general direction. "Something like that might as well be literal in Gotham City. I don't really want to joke about that, would you?"

Barbara answered with a half of a shrug while leaning back in the chair. The people here did a pretty good job in performing the task of cultivating a pretty damn good milkshake. Barbara thought so about as much. They tasted divine and always perked Barbara up after a case.

The three girls enjoyed their meal. One, in particular, did not enjoy what she was doing about as much as she should. Alia drank her milkshake with a frown upon her face. The hair stuck up in her face. Truth be told, Alia seldom did well with Halloween nights. There was just something about the holiday which put her on edge, to begin with. It was the night that she became the Girl-Who-Lived and other misfortunate events happened on Halloween.

The full moon rising tonight added an extra wrinkle to the madness. Alia finally relaxed after a few minutes.

A loud growl caused Alia to jolt out to her feet. She was not the only one. Barbara, Kara, and a few of the other patrons generally looked around. Alia's eyes shifted open and her mouth hung halfway open for a second.

' _No, it can't be,'_ Alia thought to herself in frustrated.

The walls of the café blasted open and the one and only Solomon Grundy turned up in all of his swamp zombie glory. His eyes held an unhealthy glow when rampaging forward. Dust and debris fell as one of the patrons only could extend a finger forward and scream in a very incoherent manner.

Running as fast as this patron could in the other direction obviously as not something that crossed his mind. Kara, Alia, and Barbara all looked at each other.

' _We need to get them out of here, now,'_ Alia thought to Kara.

Kara was already on it. While Grundy was busy hurling furniture, the Girl of Steel came on with a blur and blasted several civilians outside as much as possible. Alia slunk into the shadows.

"SOLOMON GRUNDY BORN ON A MONDAY!" Grundy howled at the top of his lungs.

Whatever happened to rile up the man, it made him more dangerous than ever before. Alia's hood came on and a glowing magical staff appeared in her hand. Grundy smashed the giant television in the café and terrorized the staff until Batgirl flew out of the direction and then released a gas bomb to Grundy. Grundy staggered with his eyes watering from the gas bomb attack.

Grundy hurled his hands into the air. Alia zipped behind Grundy and tagged him across the back of the head. He gave an incoherent growl and swung several more times in the air. Alia jabbed the staff into the back of his leg and dropped Grundy to the ground.

"It's time for you to return home, Grundy," Alia informed him.

Grundy turned around and growled at her. His fist clenched and something took over his body. Alia saw another face within Grundies. Grundy opened his hand up and shot a bolt of magical energy at Alia. Alia dodged the magic which caused the curtains in the café to explode into little puffs of dust. Alia dropped down onto the ground.

"Thorn!" Alia yelled.

Grundy moved in for an attack. Etrigan appeared in a blast of fire behind them. His eyes glowed angrily.

"I knew you went down too fast. This time, when I attack you, it will last."

Etrigan rushed towards Grundy with his fist on fire. The swamp monster received a huge punch to the side of the neck which stunned him. Etrigan reared back and nailed his adversary with several more punches which constantly backed Grundy off.

Grundy staggered back to one knee and drew in a very violent and ragged breath. Etrigan hammered home on Grundy by constantly beating him down. Each punch brought Grundy just another step back.

"Go!" Grundy growled.

A disc popped into Grundy's hand and a magical portal opened to engulf Etrigan. The disc sucked the demon up and made him vanish in the speed of light.

A flaming arrow caught Grundy in the back of the neck and staggered the swamp zombie forward a step. Three more arrows came out followed by two more. Grundy staggered back and collapsed to a knee for a fraction of a second. Grundy turned his attention towards Alia in the shadows.

Kara returned, grabbed Barbara and Alia by the hands and zipped off as fast as they could at the speed of light. They disappeared into a flash with several moments had passed.

* * *

It took a couple of minutes before Alia's breath to catch up with the rest of her. Grundy rampaged throughout Gotham City and there appeared to be no end in sight for the most dangerous swamp zombie in the world. Alia brushed strands of hair away from her face before coming to one unfortunate and very obvious conclusion.

"Solomon Grundy has been possessed by Blackbriar Thorn," Alia said.

"So, how did that happen?" Barbara asked.

Alia brushed the strands of dark hair away from her face and answered with a slight grimace. "Just a theory, but I think that Thorn and Grundy did the fusion dance when they were trapped in the shadow realm. Thorn needs to defeat me for some reason."

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"It's just a feeling," Alia said. "I feel….I feel something to him. I think one of my ancestors was among the people who beat him the last time. Hell, they might have been the one to have tightened the seal to trap him in where he was forever."

Alia did not know what was used, otherwise, she would have figured out a way to trap Thorn and send him home right now. She knew that Thorn clung onto Grundy with a parasite.

"He seemed pretty urgent," Barbara said. "How did he know we were there?"

"Any number of ways," Alia said. "The point is, we have three hours before Grundy is going to be sent home and Thorn is trapped once again."

Kara spoke for all of them when she talked about her fears. "There's a lot that can happen in the next three hours."

A lopsided smile came over Alia's face when she looked into her wife's brilliant blue eyes. She had a lot of thoughts entering her mind and threatening to dominate her on this evening. "Don't I know it, don't I know it."

Alia broke out into a thought and tried to figure out a way to this chaotic magical energy which dominated Grundy's mind. If she could figure out a way to attack Grundy, then she could potentially get through to him. There was a sense that Grundy was angered because of some force was in his mind and manipulating his actions. Thorn used Grundy as a puppet to achieve his own ends.

"So, I don't want to bring up this point, but where did he send the Demon?" Barbara asked.

"That's a good question," Alia said. "And I'll be perfectly honest, I don't really know the answer right now. I really wish I did though and find a way to break the spell on Grundy's mind."

' _So much chaotic magical energy, I'm not sure if it's possible right now,'_ Alia thought. _'I'm going to have to find a way to get around that. He's as much of a victim as strange as that sounds.'_

"What you're going to need is a distraction?"

Alia spun around and saw Batman standing there. She was almost impressed at the World's Greatest Detective getting the jump on her.

"You knew tonight wasn't over, didn't you?" Batman asked her.

Alia answered with a raised eyebrow. "Guess, you had similar thoughts to tonight not being over, didn't you?"

Batman inclined his head with a very rough nod. It was just a thought which came with the territory. Regardless, he did not come here without a plan. Batman motioned Supergirl, Batgirl, and the Dragon said.

"Here's what I think it is the best plan."

* * *

Harvey Bullock wondered if he had some vacation time coming up really soon that he could use. Actually, vacation time might not be useful right now. What Bullock needed was some good old fashioned therapy and perhaps a long rest at a spa. His eyes darted over the police barricade towards the rampaging swamp zombie.

"For the love of God, hold the line!" Bullock bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Do you hear me? No matter what, don't let him on through here?"

A police barricade was not going to do much to hold a rampaging swamp zombie. Those glowing eyes and burning face were different than the legends. Bullock, last night, already worn out another gun to try and take down Grundy. Now, he had a second gun his hands.

"Make sure to get the civilians back!" another officer yelled. "Everyone back, we're going to not take any chances with him. We're going to blast him back."

It might not work, but they were going to have to make an attempt to make it work. The rampaging swamp zombie made his way even closer towards them. Grundy tore his way through Gotham City with his mouth slobbering and his eyes pulsing with some kind of thinly veiled rage. The swamp zombie stormed closer and closer to his destination with the anger spreading through his body.

"CHRISTENED ON TUESDAY"

Three members of the GCPD SWAT aimed their cannons at Grundy and pulled the trigger back. The bombs exploded and sent a cloud of dust choking through the air. The rampaging Grundy refused to back off at any rate and kept moving towards his adversaries. The swamp zombie rushed towards them.

Grundy pounded his hand on the floor and rattled it. The swamp zombie's eyes glowed with malice while rushing at Gotham's finest. The police barricade went flying, several cars, and several cops. The SWAT bombarded Grundy with electrified mines which bounced him back a couple of feet like he was nothing.

A loud crack echoed and everyone looked up just in time. Batman came down from the heavens and drove himself down into the face of Grundy to stagger him a couple of feet. Grundy dropped to a knee and growled before lifting up.

Bullock spat blood to the ground. He never thought those thoughts would come from his mouth or enter his mind, but he was pretty damn glad Batman showed up to kick some ass.

Pavement cracked when Grundy rose to his feet. The energy surrounded him. Thorn entered the driver's seat anymore, engaged at the constant interface of this flying rodent. He was becoming a more problematic threat than the Dragon was. Batman rose up into the air and came down on the back of Grundy's head. Grundy staggered back a couple of feet and swung his fist in the general direction of his enemy.

"MARRIED ON WEDNESDAY!"

Two knives conjured out of thin-air and entered Grundy's thick hands. The swamp zombie charged Batman and almost impaled him. Batman slipped in a couple of steps behind him. Two ice minds activated caught Grundy's ankles and caused him to step back.

Thorn watched the clock. It was about an hour left before he had lost control and Grundy returned home. The curse would continue to drag him back to another night.

The swamp monster broke free from the ice. He rushed in like a raging colossus and nailed Batman with a thunderous punch. The hand of Grundy slammed into the armor repeatedly. He nailed Batman in the chest a couple of times and dented the armor. One of his knives busted the armor.

Batman shot a grapnel hook into the side of Grundy's neck and sent an electrified pulse off. It dropped Grundy down to one knee. Grundy looked up with shaky eyes with his anger spreading through his body. The swamp zombie's entire mouth splashed with a very sickening drool while he gazed up at Batman.

"GREW ILL ON THURSDAY!"

Batman's distraction worked. Alia came in from the shadows. Off to the side, Supergirl and Batgirl worked on crowd control to get everyone out of there in a very timely manner. Alia swooped in and locked onto Grundy's mine.

The struggle to gain control of the Swamp Zombie's mind kicked up in earnest. Grundy threw his arms about in an attempt to break free from Alia's attempt to get into his mind. Grundy howled at the top of his lungs as this force entered his mind.

Batman nailed him with a glancing shot to get him back. Grundy gave a warbling "Grew worse on Friday."

Alia swept into the maelstrom of chaos which was Solomon's, Grundy. The scene of Grundy being shot and dumped in the swamp repeated on a constant loop in the mind of this swamp zombie and continued to fuel his rage. Alia stepped into the chaos and looked for her target. He was close by, Alia could sense it, she could feel it, and she moved ever so closer to getting where she wanted to go.

"You're merely a child and I will shred your mind."

Alia found Thorn. Thorn stood in the midst of several plant vines.

"You have no idea how to combat the mental arts properly," Thorn said.

"My old Potions instructor would agree with you," Alia said. "But, I've found my own way to adapt…and he was a fool. You'd be in mutual company."

Several thorny vines shot from the ground. Alia deflected the vines back with her hand. The vines received a gnarled feature. Alia could feel the minutes ticking away on the clock.

"Once, I destroy your mind, I will have a new vessel," Thorn said. "And then, I will use to bring vengeance and terror to the world…."

Crumbling rocks sent Thorn staggering back to the ground. Alia plunged him down to the ground. They flickered through the swamp of Grundy's mind, sending bolts of light at each other. They kept firing at each other. Thorn's eyes glowed as he grabbed at Alia. She vanished in a pop.

"Mind over matter here, Thorn."

The two of them bombarded into the distance. Thorn's shadow form appeared in Gotham City. He had still be tethered to the world thanks to his weakening connection with Grundy. The moments ground down on the clock. It was five minutes until Midnight.

"I'm going to be free!" Thorn yelled. "Nothing is going to stop my vengeance."

"Oh, you tempt fate. But, no matter what, I am never late."

Etrigan flashed from where Thorn had sent him. The demon's eyes glared with angry. Thorn stared down the demon Etrigan with burning agitation in his eyes. The two sized up with each other and went directly in for an attack. Both parties flung their attacks at each other. Nothing happened when both attacks bounced off of each other.

"Grew worse on Saturday," Grundy growled.

"You're going to perish at my hand Dem….."

Alia dragged a sword against the back of Thorn's shadow form. The energy she channeled broke Thorn's attack even more. Etrigan jumped up and nailed Thorn in the chest.

"You should speak less, for it will be your doom. For you on this planet, there is simply no room!"

Etrigan repeatedly beat down Thorn. The seconds ticked down close to midnight. Thorn tried to grab Alia one last time. He tried to ensnare the girl's mind to possess her. This fatal error proved to be the undoing of Blackbriar Thorn. He linked into the mind of the girl and found the terror only rise. Alia grew stronger and cast Thorn out of her mind as hard as possible.

The energy engulfed Thorn as the clock struck Midnight on All Hallow's Eve. Thorn reached for his adversary and tried to grab onto her. There was nothing, nothing at all. Black mist faded into bright light.

"Died on Sunday.

Grundy took another step, collapsed into a clump of dirt and worms. His restless soul had been claimed as Grundy's night had wrapped up to a conclusion.

The gaze of the World's Greatest Detective peered down on what remained of him. "And that was the end of Solomon Grundy."

* * *

Everyone returned to the Batcave, and this time, Kara, Barbara, and Alia had been invited inside. Well, not directly, to be honest, Batman never made a direct invitation. Still, he did not glower at the girls when they entered the Cave, so that was progress.

"It's gone," Alia said. "Thorn's back to where he belongs and Grundy's back in Slaughter Swamp until he rises again."

It appeared Grundy would rise again. It was not going to stop, he was not going to stop anytime soon. Grundy was going to stop again.

"Well, the Demon has left as well."

Jason Blood appeared in the Batcave. Batman, for all of his security, could not block against magic. He talked to a couple of experts on the magic and the methods to block magical technology would cause havoc with the high tech computers in the cave.

"He'll be back as well," Batman said.

Blood gave Batman one of those smiles which was very knowing. "Yes, I've come to that conclusion as well. I don't know when. When he's needed, I'll let him out of his cage."

The eyes of Jason Blood fell on the dark-haired girl in front him. The Demon sensed something familiar within her and something he thought to be a threat. It took Blood's negotiating to keep the Demon at bay.

"He wanted to rip your throat out tonight," Blood said. "Fortunately for you, I reminded him of the old saying of the enemy of my enemy being my friend. Lucky for you, he agreed with this statement."

"Yes, lucky for me," Alia said. "Is there any particular reason why Etrigan wanted to rip me to shreds on sheer principle? Or do you even know?"

A few seconds passed with Blood responding with an apologetic shrug. It seemed like he was heavily debating exactly how much to tell Alia if he could tell her anything at all. A couple of seconds passed before Blood leaned towards her.

"I will tell you one thing," Blood said. "It's something you haven't technically done yet. But, he's had centuries to mull it over and be really bitter about it."

Alia could only imagine what that would be now. She just shrugged it off. Perhaps, she should ask Etrigan the next time he came out point blank.

"Well, I'll be off," Blood said.

Blood vanished about as quickly as he appeared. As someone who was responsible for his share of sudden appearances and disappearances himself, Batman watched a little bit impressed. He turned to the three girls who stood in the cave. There was so much which could be said.

Kara decided to break the tension in the air. "Well, we better be going. You know what they say about garbage and unwanted guests. They hang around way too long and they start to stink."

"Just one thing before you leave."

Both girls stopped short of the cave entrance. Batman wanting to tell them one more thing, Alia was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She turned around to Kara, who answered with a half of a shrug. She did not know what was going on here to be perfectly honest.

"Thanks."

The gruffest, the most clipped, declaration of gratitude possible for sure, but both girls would take it. They nodded and smiled before leaving the cave.

Barbara spent a couple of seconds just mulling over Batman's declaration of thanks. She could barely keep the smile from passing over her face.

"You're getting soft in your old age," Barbara commented to her mentor.

Said mentor flashed her one of those looks which he had made very famous. Barbara shivered at the Batman glare of intensity being directed at her. She had almost missed it.

And Alia would be missing her jacket which had been hung up on the Giant Dinosaur in the display in the Batcave. Barbara decided to grab the jacket and bring it off.

"Good night, Barbara," Batman said.

It had been the most interaction they had since the Doomsday incident. Barbara hoped this would be the beginning of a long road of healing for her mentor. Right now, the daughter of the Gotham City Police Commissioner needed to return Alia her jacket.

* * *

After checking in with her father, Barbara made her way to the penthouse that belonged to Alia's mother's side of the family. It had been sitting there collecting dust for all of those years. Finally, Gotham City remained calm, or at least as calm as it would be until the next crisis would happen. Which, Barbara suspected would be unfortunately soon.

Barbara knocked on the door. The rusting of bed sheets hit Barbara.

' _Maybe I should come back later,'_ Barbara thought to herself.

The door opened and Barbara Gordon's heart almost skipped a couple of beat. She had been greeted by Alia who stood naked. Barbara tried to avert her eyes. Alia's breasts in front of her face made that a huge undertaking. It took Barbara a couple of minutes to find her voice.

"I…found your…jacket!"

Kara stepped out of the bedroom, using her cape as a towel. She wore nothing else underneath the cape. Barbara was more accustomed to seeing Kara in a state of undress, but Alia really threw her off.

"Oh," Alia said. "I must have left it in the Batcave. Thank you for bringing it back for me."

Alia wrapped her arms around Barbara. Those breasts were not in her face as Barbara's head lowered down. She could not help, inadvertently, to shove her face into Alia's chest. Barbara pulled back and looked a bit red in the face. Her thoughts regarding Alia's ample chest was not helping with a proper blood flow.

"Thank you," Alia said. "I think you deserve a reward."

"It's no problem," Barbara said.

Barbara would have left, but Kara blocked her way. A strand of Kara's hair tickled Barbara's ear and made her shiver. Kara placed her arms around Barbara's waist.

"I would ask you to stay," Kara said. "There's a very strict dress code to stay."

"With your consent, we can help you comply," Alia said with a smile.

Barbara closed her eyes and responded with a nod. Alia moved closer to her and planted her warm lips onto Barbara's with a very hungry kiss. Barbara could not help, but return the fire and return with an even deeper kiss than ever. Both girls pressed lip to lip with each other.

Alia and Kara helped Barbara out of her clothes and into their bed before the fun commenced.

* * *

The heated body of one Barbara Gordon received constant attention in the form of kisses. Her nude body laid down on the bed. Kara's mouth clamped around Barbara's and sucked on her lips. Barbara tried to gain entry into Kara's mouth with her tongue. Kara stubbornly pushed back and refused to give up. Kara was the one that dominated Barbara's mouth and made her moan out loudly.

Another set of lips caught Alia's attention. She squeezed Barbara's breasts and moved down her body. Kisses moved down her body. Barbara's thighs received the heavenly worship which they needed. Those warm lips stuck out for Alia to suck.

"Oh, look how wet you are," Alia said.

A single finger slipped into Barbara's pussy and made her squirm. Alia slid the digit deep into Barbara and made her buck her hips up. The kiss against Kara deepened when Alia worked over. Her able tongue moved in and started to eat out Barbara's pussy.

Barbara had no idea how Alia was doing this. How she made Barbara feel so good, but it was feeling so good that she had to buck her hips off of the bed. Alia guided her tongue all around Barbara's sweet and savory pussy. The juices continued to flow with Alia going down deeper on her.

Kara smiled and moved over behind Alia. She pulled away from the kiss for two reasons. Hearing Barbara's moans unrestrained made Kara very happy. Another factor entered Kara's mind. Alia's sweet and savory pussy came into full view.

"Oh, Alia!" Barbara screamed while digging her knuckles into the hair of the other girl. "Keep doing…that!"

Sexual magic worked its way into Barbara's body. Her eyes glazed over. Alia's tongue set off a chain reaction to bring buzzes to every last part of Barbara's body.

The tastes of Barbara's juices only spurred Alia on to further efforts of naughtiness. The hunger Alia felt while drinking up Barbara's sweet pussy juices made her want to explore even more with her.

"Time for you to return the favor," Alia said when getting up.

Kara found herself between Barbara's warm thighs the second Alia rose up. Alia climbed onto Barbara's face and sank her warm thighs down over her face.

Barbara signed the second those juicy thighs found their way out her face. Alia sat on Barbara Gordon's face. Kara fingered her ass and licked her pussy. The combination made Barbara lose her mind.

"Touch my ass," Alia encouraged her lover.

Barbara obeyed Alia's words and touched that ass. She made said ass hers while squeezing and fondling it. Her tongue encircled every inch of Alia's dripping pussy. The honey taste of her dripping pussy drove Barbara completely beyond the pale with so much lust she thought she would explode.

"Keep it up," Kara said. "You make my wife cum, Ms. Gordon. You denied her when coming to the door. Now it's up to do to do the deed."

Kara's pussy buzzed at the sounds of her lovely wife screaming. Alia kept grinding down on Barbara's face. The juices coated her face and made her wet and wild.

"Such a good pussy licker," Alia said. "I'm beginning to think you were put on this planet just to lick pussy. Just to eat my pussy, weren't you? Weren't you, Babs?"

Barbara continued to pleasure her new mistress. It was amazing how fast she folded her own lust. Alia squirted her juices on the face of the horny redhead. Barbara's eyes flashed over the further her tongue went inside. Kara's tongue also worked some amazing magic of its own.

One more explosion of cum splattered Barbara's face. Alia pulled off and the instant she did, Kara pounced all over Barbara. She kissed Barbara's face.

The sensations caused by Kara acting like a cat in heat and licking Barbara's face clean of Alia's cum made the warmth spread through the loins of the beautiful woman. Kara's fingers kept also working over her body. The two girls shifted into leg scissors with Kara using her super pussy to increase the friction between the two of them.

"No, not time yet."

Kara pulled away from Barbara and left her hanging. Barbara thought that she was going to lose her mind.

Alia pressed her breasts against Barbara's back. Kara pressed hers against Barbara's front. Kara kissed Barbara's lips while Alia applied a kiss to the back of her neck. Both girls made a Babs sandwich. Alia's fingers slowly stroked down her asshole as well.

"I wonder if you ever had anyone back here," Alia said. "Maybe we should find out how tender your asshole is?"

Alia stuck a finger against Barbara's back entrance and caused her to shiver from the touch. The nail kept working its way down her. A sensation of magic and the illusion of penetration followed. Barbara gasped at the touch offered by her lover. Alia's finger moved around her backside and made the pleasure double.

Kara stimulated Barbara's pussy, as well as Alia, stimulated her ass. Both girls worked their way into her depths and made Barbara's eyes clouded over with lust.

"We should have done this sooner," Barbara said.

Her ass stretched out and sent bolts of pleasure flowing through her Barbara. Barbara's mouth hung halfway open and then closed in an instant. Alia continued to work her finger deep inside of Barbara's back hole. Barbara closed her eyes and took a couple of very obvious breasts.

"We should have," Alia agreed while working her over.

As Alia always figured, there was no time like the present to establish these great connections. Her finger kept pressing against Barbara's asshole and shoved deeper inside of her. Her back passage had been worked over to the point where Barbara was dripping something fierce.

"Cum for me," Alia ordered her.

Barbara's body collapsed and she gave out a breath. Her pussy clamped down on Alia's hard cock as he stretched out inside of her. Alia threw against Barbara's ass and ground against it. She penetrated Barbara deep from behind. Magic made Barbara's ass the perfect fit for Alia's pumps inside of her.

Kara stimulated Barbara from the other end. The juices trickled out of Barbara's loins. Kara pulled them free and touched them to her fingers. She spent the next couple of minutes tasting how wet Barbara was. She moved in and repeated the ritual. This time, Kara switched up the play and offered Barbara a taste of her own pussy. Barbara took those fingers into her mouth and greedily sucked on them. Her hunger only accelerated to an entirely new level.

"You just can't help yourself from cumming," Kara whispered hotly in Barbara's ear.

Why would she want to stop cumming? Barbara relaxed finally and allowed both Kara and Alia to have their wicked and sinful way with her. Every inch of their flesh just burned against her. Barbara's eyes shifted over the deeper both girls penetrated her from all sides.

"Time for you to cum," Kara said. "Cum harder than you've ever come for."

Whatever Alia was doing felt like she assaulted all of Barbara's nerve endings at the same time. The heat rose and Barbara crashed down from one of the biggest orgasms she ever had in her life. Every single inch of her body was being worked over. She came several times and kept cumming on a repeated basis.

Alia and Kara pulled away from their lover. They rolled her over onto the bed and took turns licking her pussy. Barbara's body twitching showed that they worked over their pussy. Both girls rose up with their faces dripping with pussy juices.

"Kiss me," Kara said with a smile.

"I thought that would never ask," Alia said with a grin over her face.

The two of them joined each other with one of the most intense kisses possible. They tasted the juices Barbara left in their mouths as tribute. Barbara grabbed the back of Alia's hair and pushed the tongue deeper into her mouth. Both sides grew even more intense when kissing each other.

"Mmm," Barbara moaned when she saw the hot action next to her.

Kara quickly was on her hands and knees. She hovered off of the bed and Alia stood up. She wrapped her arms around Kara and closed her eyes. Their pussies worked together as Alia concentrated. She channeled the bolt of magic into Kara's sopping wet core. Alia grabbed her wife's breasts and squeezed them.

On the bed, the hungry eyes of Barbara Gordon followed the progress of what was happening above her head. No visible penetration only made Barbara's imagination to run wild with lust. She tried to reach between her legs but found it very hard to get herself off completely and utterly at this point.

"Fuck, that's so hot."

Alia would have to agree. She pushed deeper inside of Kara. Kara's warm walls tightened and came. Alia caught Kara's juices on her hands before allowing them to drop on the ground. Juice-soaked hands combed Kara's body the further Alia drove inside. Alia pushed herself as deep and fast inside of Kara as humanly possible and made her pussy just drip like no one's business.

"Oh fuck," Barbara moaned. "Oh, this is so fucking hot. I don't know how much more I can take it….mmm, YES!"

Barbara cried out in lust the deeper she watched Alia plunge herself into the soaking pussy above her head. Barbara wanted to watch this all night long, but she also wanted attention paid to her. Another tingle came out of her. Barbara's hips shoved up into the air.

"I think we've teased her enough," Kara said.

"Oh, I don't think we can tease someone enough."

Barbara's entire pussy heated up. Her hand rushed over to rub it. The growing heat made Barbara's body thrash and moan upon the bed. It was getting harder for her to withstand the pleasure the more she stroked herself on the bed. Barbara bit down on her lip and allowed the hunger to overtake her body.

"This is fucking amazing," Barbara gasped. "Oh, this is soooo….good!"

Kara smiled, glad that Barbara was feeling good. Alia guided Kara down in time to taste Barbara's pussy. The juices dripping out of Barbara resulted in a buffet which Kara had pretty much no choice other than to indulge in and more importantly, to enjoy.

Barbara squirmed underneath the touches. The heat peaked in her body the harder Kara pushed inside of her. Kara made sure to hit all of the right spots in Barbara. Sometimes her touch lingered, and other times it just strayed away.

The three girls all came at once. Alia reinforced herself into Kara. Her breasts bounced when slamming deep inside of Kara and filling her up with a sticky combination of cum.

The second Alia pulled back, Kara and Barbara both moved over to latch onto her chest. Alia grabbed their heads and thanks to some charm work, milk excreted out of her nipples. Alia parted their hair and moved down to touch their bodies as her large tits swelled with milk to feed them with.

Kara and Barbara sighed in content, things were about ready to get hotter on a night which already had gotten pretty hot, to begin with.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 2nd, 2017.**


	27. Shadow of the Dragon Part One

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Shadow of the Dragon Part One**

* * *

Another DEO briefing concluded, and Alia stepped out of it feeling very good about herself to be perfectly honest. She joined Fleur, Alex, and also Kara, for lunch. They sat down in a nice restaurant on the outskirts of Metropolis just enjoying each other's company in general.

"That sounds awful," Kara said.

Kara wanted to see Alex's story play out to its most logical conclusion. She was intrigued to see where it was going right now. Alex broke out into a small smile and continued to tell the story. Her eyes locked directly on Kara when pushing through.

"Yeah, it seemed pretty awful at the time. That's not the strangest part of it though. It turns out the mysterious alien weapon was not a weapon at all. We spent sixteen hours trying to find a way to disarm it only to find out it was a really high tech alien juke box."

Alia almost spat her milk shake out with laughter. She reeled in before the laughter became too obvious. A second passed with Alia shaking her head at the thought of the absurdity. She turned back to the table and smiled.

"You're kidding me right?" Alia asked.

Alex fired back with a very lopsided grin. "Believe it or not, I'm not kidding you. All of those hours of manpower, all of that work, and we just spent time trying to deconstruct what amounted to be a glorified music box."

"Guess, it was one of those stories which were amusing to think about in hindsight," Fleur said. "I really wish I would have been there."

"It's kind of amusing, yes," Alex admitted. "At the time, we were all scared to death that it was going to explode and some kind of nuclear holocaust was going to be brought on with this weapon."

They could laugh at the utter absurdity of this alien weapon in hindsight. Alex took a drink. The person who brought the juke box to Earth sounded rather amused, and they did have to release it because technically there was no weapon.

"We had nothing to hold him on," Alex said. "His music was torture on ears, but that's nothing we can really hold him for."

"Everyone has their own tastes," Kara replied. She wrinkled her nose while thinking of some of the things which passed for music. Hell, some of them on Earth she questioned. It just seemed like a lot of the music here on Earth had no rhythm at all.

Alia reclined back for a minute. Weeks passed since the incident involving Grundy and Blackbriar Thorn and everything had been very quiet. Alia had mixed feelings about things being quiet. On the one hand, she was kind of glad everything had gone quiet. On the other hand, the constant quiet caused her nerves to be on edge.

"I wish I was there," Alia said.

"This was a couple of years ago," Alex said. "I had about as much experience working with the DEO and dangerous alien technology as my sister does now."

Kara smiled at it before looking towards her friend. "How is Kara doing?"

"Oh, she's talking a lot about you and about Alia," Alex said. "I think she's excited about finally getting to help out at the DEO. She pestered me to be able to join. But, it's good to see she's keeping herself busy and mostly out of trouble."

Alex drained her drink and looked the older version of her sister in the eye from across the table.

"Given who she is, that might be asking for a little bit much," Alex said. "Then again, it's not like I have any room to talk."

Fleur and Alia caught each other's eyes from across the table and grinned. Fleur lifted her watch up which started to beep. Alex's did the same. The two agents rose up from the table. Alia moved to pay for their drinks and meal.

"I guess it's time for us to leave," Alex said. "You should be lucky you're not on the clock at the DEO. You can leave pretty much whenever you want."

Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged. Kara and Alia left just seconds after Alex and Fleur disappeared around the alley corner. The two girls paid for their meal and moved out to the car that Alia had brought. The two of them could fly and teleport respectfully, but it was nice to have a conventional form of transportation.

"So, ready to head home?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I think that…we better get back," Alia said.

"Maybe later we can get changed and start patrolling the area?"

Alia did not have a chance to answer Kara's suggestion. In a blink of an eye, an arrow shot from a building across the street and nailed Alia in the shoulder. Instantly, Alia staggered and turned around. The tip of the arrow, coated with some poison, rocked her ever so slightly. Alia drew in her breaths and it was very hard for her to keep steady in a situation like this.

"Alia!"

The frantic scream from her wife snapped Alia's attention back to where it mattered. She reached back around and grabbed Kara's waist. The two of them flashed up to the rooftop.

The moment they dropped down, their assassin disappeared into the night. And there had been no hint to why he was here or why he shot that potentially fatal arrow at Alia. Only he attacked and disappeared as quickly when arriving.

"We should get you to Starrwave," Kara said.

* * *

"You were right to come here. Although, I don't know how you're even conscious right now."

Alia had been stripped to her undergarments. Karen studied the entry point to where arrow connected with Alia's shoulder. Her frown deepened while reaching over and grabbing a cotton swab. Karen brushed the swab against the entry point.

She shifted gears to the master computer. Kara sat on the other side and grabbed Alia's other hand, almost afraid she would slip away. Kara's hard grip never relinquished from around Alia's hand. Karen moved in and stuck the cotton swab into the machine.

"By all accounts, you should be dead," Karen said. "Now, don't get me wrong, I'm really glad that you're not, but…."

A long sigh passed over Karen. Her large chest rippled up and down when looking over at the machine that scanned Alia. She held the swab in her hand with a very evident sigh passing over her being.

"By all accounts, you should be dead," Karen responded with another beat. "I don't know how you beat that poison, but I'm glad that you have. I have to know how."

"Would you believe it's a long story?"

Karen chuckled at Alia's blasé response. She had a sense Alia lived through some very interesting things. Alia's hair parted when she blew it away from her face.

"I was poisoned by a giant snake when I was twelve," Alia said. "And healed by the tears of the Phoenix. They made me immune to most poisons."

Karen wondered about the capabilities of her immunity and what other perks it gave her. She had a lot to think about from a strictly scientific perspective.

"There's a lot about my life where you would have to put in the fiction section of the local library," Alia said.

Karen shot across the table and touched her hand to the top of Alia's. She gave the younger girl a warm smile. "Honey, we're superheroes. We do the extraordinary. I live a lot of things and I don't believe it."

"It's true," Kara said with a smile.

Now, Alia was okay, Kara could relax a little bit. Just a tiny bit, for she could never completely and fully relax until they found out who had tried to shoot the fatal arrow in Alia's shoulder. Karen moved over to the computer and ran the next few tests. The poison burned out in Alia's body just seconds before it passed through.

"I'm sure you could be immune to Ivy's toxins," Karen said. "Which might be a good thing because that bitch needs to get laid."

Alia was not sure she heard that other part right or whether or Karen had meant to say it out loud. Her eyebrow raised and Karen just broke out into a slight grin when she moved back.

"I said nothing," Karen said when returning to her work. "Let's see, I should be able to take a good look at the security camera footage."

A figure brushed into the darkness. Karen slowed down the tape and looked at it from three different angles. Whoever was doing this had been good enough to avoid the security camera at so many different angles. Karen's frown deepened when keeping a clear enough eye on it.

"We're dealing with a professional," Karen said.

"It was someone good enough to take a shot at me without triggering any kind of warning sign," Alia said. "Whoever it is, he was either good or born lucky. And both of those are some pretty concerning thoughts."

"We'll find out who did it," Kara told her wife firmly.

"I know," Alia said squeezing Kara's hand and leaning in. "I'll be okay. I've had much worse."

Kara threw her head back and eyes rolled back along with the head throwing motion. Yeah, Alia had plenty worse, but that was very much beside the point. It did not stop Kara from worrying herself half to death every time something happened to her wife. It was her job after all.

* * *

News traveled fast halfway across the world and it most certainly reached the DEO at a speed of light. Fleur pressed Nymphadora Tonks on what exactly happened. One could see the very obvious sigh coming from her. Nym dropped everything, and Minister Bones gave her blessing, to head over to check things out. Fleur and Nym walked across the hallways of the DEO. Nym could have yanked her hair out.

' _Growing it back would just give me the perfect grip to yank my hair out again.'_

'I thought getting her away from that world would keep her out of trouble," Nym said.

Fleur responded with a smile. "You really thought that?"

"Okay, fine, I didn't think it could happen," Nym said. "I just hoped it would happen to be honest. You can't blame a woman for hoping something would happen."

The two girls paused to allow two members of the DEO to roll a prisoner in a cage by. This unkempt fellow dressed like a biker, with a dark mullet, and had been cursing up a blue streak in an alien language which Nym did not understand. He looked like pretty bad news when being wheeled by.

"Not many people can get the drop on her," Nym said. "Who is good enough to attack her?"

"That's what I want to know?"

Alia appeared in front of them. She bypassed all of the checks of the DEO because they would need their resources.

"Whoever attacked you, they're pretty dangerous," Nym said.

"Yeah, the arrow to my shoulder kind of clued me on that fact," Alia said. "The poison didn't work. Makes me wonder why."

"Well," Fleur said in a very serious tone, the most serious Alia had heard her speak in for a very long time. "They could not have done their homework. They could be trying to send some kind of message to you that doesn't involve killing you. There are any number of reasons why they only attacked you with an arrow which did not have that much poison in it. I couldn't even begin to guess why they would try and do so."

"Do they really want me dead?" Alia asked.

There were a lot of people who wanted her dead. And those people would be the type who would send a dangerous assassin to Alia's front door to take care of business. She moved through the hallways of the DEO. Alex stood with her arms folded and she peered at Alia.

"You heard too?"

"One of our agents gets hit by an arrow which almost kills her?" Alex asked. "Yes, I heard alright."

The two of them stepped into the DEO, with Nym and Fleur following. Alex was trying to keep calm despite the situation potentially leading to some kind of breakdown.

"The attacker could make a more serious attempt next time," Alex said. "I was talking to the Director, and we should consider putting you under protective custody."

Both Nymphadora Tonks and Fleur Delacour unified in exasperated sighs. They knew precisely how Alia was going to take any suggestion she be put in custody for her own good. The girl's eyebrow wrinkled, her expression darkened, and a chill just blitzed through the air.

"I'll be fine."

The tennis match was on. Alex opened her mouth to argue. She received a text from someone. Alex turned around and moved off into the other direction.

"The best way to draw this person out is for me to be out in the open," Alia said. "I'll be fine, trust me."

Fleur and Nym just shook their heads. The more things changed the more things stay the same. And one thing never changing was Alia's tendency to offer herself up as living bait to draw a bad guy out in the open. Just because the girl was nearly indestructible did not mean she would not cause them worry by being out in the open.

"You always like living dangerously, don't you?" Fleur asked.

Alia just broke out in a wide ear to ear grin. She turned attention to Alex who had been talking in a hushed voice to someone over the phone.

"Oh, that's…well, that's interesting," Alex said. "I don't know who you are, but thanks for the tip."

The DEO could have traced the call easily. The person who contacted them could have been gone just in a blink of an eye. Alex crossed the room back where Nym, Fleur, and Alia sat around.

"The person who attacked you is an archer dressed in black," Alex said. "He was dressed in a thick black coat and a ragged hood, at least that's what the eyewitness said."

Alex could have sighed. Evil archers honestly were a dime a dozen out there. She just kept her chin up and tried to focus on what was going to happen next.

"I don't suppose this person got caught on camera anyway," Alia said. "When I left, Karen was still looking for him, but there was nothing to him. It was just like he vanished, poof, in a blink of an eye."

Alex did not doubt this person was able to pull off an amazing disappearing act. She just leaned in and put a hand on Alia's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. "We'll figure this out. You should really think about…."

A second later before Alex could say anything, Alia had disappeared in the blink of an eye. This left a very flummoxed looking Alex standing in the middle of the hallway with her hand clasped in thin air. She blinked at least three times.

"How does she do that?" Alex asked a moment later.

"It's a skill," Fleur commented with a half of a shrug.

* * *

Karen already began to run a trace on the mysterious arrow. Alia thought it could not hurt in any way whatsoever to have a second opinion and that brought her to the front entrance of the Star Labs. The moment Alia stepped in, she came across an attractive blonde woman dressed in a leather jacket, a white top, and leather pants. She was in conversation with Iris about something, and the two were carrying on like they were old friends.

"Oh, hey, Alia," Iris said. "I didn't know you were coming by."

"Hey, Iris," Alia said. She turned to the attractive blonde woman and gave her a nice look over before breaking out into a smile. "I'm sorry, I don't think that we've had the pleasure of being introduced to each other."

"I would have remembered someone like you, beautiful," the blonde said without even blinking. She was checking Alia out and practically eating up the eye candy. Alia just smiled and shifted back a couple of inches when looking at the girl in front of her. "My name's Sara, Sara Lance."

Alia recalled hearing about Sara on the Muggle news.

"Yes, you're the girl who…well went down with Oliver Queen on the Queen's Gambit about ten years ago," Alia said to her with a smile. "And everyone thought you were dead for five years, and you returned….and….."

"Yeah, I'm that Sara Lance," Sara said. "And you are?"

"Hailey Evans, but everyone calls me, Alia," Alia said.

"Oh, you're the girl who married Kara," Sara said. "Sorry, I didn't have a chance to meet you before now. I've been out of the country, dealing with business. It's been rough running Queen Industries after my late husband died, but….I think I'm on the same page with the Board of Directors."

Having her sister-in-law on the same page with her helped Sara out immensely as well, but that was another matter entirely.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well," Alia said. "I saw you on the news…I thought…well, I thought you were very pretty."

Sara almost broke out into laughter. The self-assured girl almost broke her concentration, but somehow, she pressed on and did not break her concentration completely. Sara leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Sara said. "You're not too bad looking yourself."

Alia just responded with a grin. "Thanks, I try."

Sara checked her watch. "I have to get going. I've been catching up with Iris. It's a pleasure meeting you, and….congratulations on marrying Kara. It's a shame we couldn't meet first."

Both girls met in a hug, and Iris shook her head.

"Be careful, Sara has a married woman fetish," Iris said.

"No, I don't," Sara said although she was grinning. "Still, you're cute and…well….nice meeting you."

Alia grabbed Sara and pulled her into a kiss. The two girls met lip to lip with each other. Sara pulled away from Alia and had been shaken by this surprise kiss.

"Wow," Sara said. "I guess I will be seeing you around."

Iris bent over and broke out into one of the more obvious grins possible. She had never seen Sara thrown off every. The moment Sara disappeared around the corner, Iris turned to her.

"She has a very high sex drive," Iris said. "It's a long story."

"Hey, I'm not judging," Alia said. "I think we'll have some fun together sometime soon."

Alia crossed into the lab with Iris. Caitlin and Jesse looked up. Jesse was the first one to speak.

"Karen told us what happened. Are you okay?"

"It's going to take a lot more of an arrow to take me down," Alia said. "The poison should have killed me, but I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"You sound a lot like Iris when she gets injured," Caitlin said. "Do you have the arrow by any chance?"

The arrow, wrapped in a sheet of fabric, and the moment it had been unwrapped, Jesse's eyes widened.

"I recognize it," Jesse said. "The arrow's made by a guy up in Quebec. He was a former business partner of my father."

"Who makes the arrows?" Alia asked.

"His name is Simon Lacoix, he's a self-made millionaire. He's built himself up from the slums. Has a bit of a chip on his shoulder, and a hot temper as well."

"Yeah, and he's selling arrows to an assassin who is able to get the drop on me," Alia said.

"Maybe there are trace amounts of DNA on the arrow?" Caitlin asked. "Who handled it?"

"Only, Kara, Karen, and I," Alia said.

"Right," Caitlin said. "We should eliminate you three and see if there is any foreign DNA. If the killer left even a single trace, we should be able to find it."

Alia hoped they were right. She only cared slightly about the identity of this mysterious killer. What Alia cared about, even more, was who put the contracted hit out on her. There were many questions regarding that she hoped to have the answers to and very soon.

* * *

The Hooded Dragon stalked the night hoping to get a better look at her attacker. It had been several hours and Caitlin said it would be at least twenty-four hours before they found a match. Alia flew back to Metropolis and returned the scene of the crime to find a trail.

' _Nothing,'_ Alia thought. _'Damn it.'_

Alia punched the air and dropped down onto the ledge. She looked around and so far, no mysterious archer.

A loud scream coming from a woman brought Alia's attention over to one side. She noticed the woman screaming when two of the attackers made their way towards her. The women's two small children cowered behind their mother's legs.

' _Wrong fucking night.'_

Alia did not even have an opportunity to react. One of the thugs dropped down after receiving an arrow to the knee. Another thug dropped down and received an arrow to the arm. The terrified mother scooped up both children and ran in the direction of the nearest police station.

The Hooded Dragon came face to face with a mysterious figure dressed in a green hood. The figure's face obscured the light. The figure raised a bow but did not fire the arrow at her.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," the Green Arrow said. "But, I have to say, was the Hooded Dragon the best name you could come up with?"

"I don't think anyone calling herself the Green Arrow should be throwing shade around at anyone's codename," the Hooded Dragon answered.

The Green Arrow did not say a word. She just kept the arrow pointed at the Hooded Dragon. Seconds passed with the clock ticking down.

"There's an evil archer out there," Alia said. "Whoever it is, he's wearing a dark mirror version of your costume."

"I'm surprised you didn't jump to the conclusion it's me."

Alia frowned at the hooded figure. She peeked underneath the hood and had been not so shocked to see who was underneath. It did add up.

"I'm not stupid."

Three arrows flew out of the shadows. One of them released a sonic blast which sent the Green Arrow staggering back a couple of feet. She dropped down to a kneeling position and clutched her ears.

The other two arrows reflected back when Alia threw her hand off to one side. The arrows bent from Alia directing her attack at them. They dropped down onto the ground. Alia stepped closer than ever before and peered up onto the rooftop in front of her.

The archer dressed in black dropped down. "My name is Komodo. And you've been rendered obsolete."

An electrified net shot out of one of the arrows he fired. Alia closed her eyes and ripped the net to shreds. Sparks flew in every direction which Alia going to him. Alia dove into the air and sent a beam of light flying at Komodo's body. He shifted through and the beam passed through him to strike the edge of the building.

' _Hologram,'_ Alia thought. _'Damn it.'_

The hologram sent a blast of burning light at her. Alia dodged the attack. The Green Arrow rose up from the standing position. She swiftly reclaimed the quiver and the bow. The Green Arrow aimed towards the projector in the gargoyle and fired to disable it.

"Nice shot," the Hooded Dragon said.

Several figures dressed in black dropped down. They all dressed like this Komodo character. They circled around the Green Arrow and the Hooded Dragon. Alia waved her hand and they did not have the same flicker effect that the other archers had.

"These are real," Alia said.

They prepared to go against a trio of archers with some pretty high tech bow and arrow equipment. This would not be pretty.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 11/6/2017.**


	28. Shadow of the Dragon Part Two

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Shadow of the Dragon Part Two**

* * *

A small army of archers closed in against both the Hooded Dragon and the Green Arrow. Both vigilantes moved back to back with each other, neither of them giving the archers any room to simply behind them. The archers circled around their adversaries and one of them drew back a bow to fire a potentially fatal shot.

The Green Arrow fired a shot first and struck the archer in the side of the arm. The archer dropped down onto the ground. The Green Arrow rushed over and connected with a running kick. She performed an elegant backflip and landed on her feet. The Green Arrow shot an arrow towards one of the archers the moment she ended up hitting the ground. The goon doubled over from the attack.

Three arrows fired in a blink of an eye towards Alia. Alia turned her hand to block the shots and come back to engage her adversaries. Alia caught her enemy flush in the face with a rather vicious kick to the side of the head. Alia grabbed her enemy by the arm and flipped him over onto the ground. Alia did a forward roll and popped up. One of the arrows came inches away from striking Alia in the face. Alia used her finger to block the arrow and turn it directly into dust.

Another one blasted Alia from the rooftop. The archer in green to Alia's right turned attention to the one on the rooftop and fired an arrow to the knee of the adversary. The arrow struck the adversary firmly in the knee and dropped the mysterious archer onto the ground. The Green Arrow flipped over and fired another shot to take the knees of the enemy out from underneath him.

' _And there's the main one.'_

Alia caught sight of one of the archers who moved a bit more fluidly than the other. Said archer caught on to Alia's notice of him very quickly. The arrow flew through the air and almost struck Alia on the side of the arm. Alia blocked the arrow and returned fire with a shot of her own. This mysterious archer came a few inches away.

Komodo shot at the Hooded Dragon one more time. She blocked the attack. Three of the archers shifted behind Alia and fired six shots in a rapid fire succession at the back of her head. Alia would never be able to block them in time.

A blur turned up right behind the Hooded Dragon. Jesse Quick caught the arrows before they connected to the back of Alia's head. The speedster flowed from the left to the right at the speed of light and took out her adversaries in a blink of an eye, knocking them on their backs.

Another arrow soared through the air. The arrow met a blast of heat vision. Dust flew through the air. The archer who fired back turned to the side and caught sight of Supergirl turning up. The Girl of Steel flicked her finger in the air and caught the archer in the chest with a gust of wind. He doubled over from the attack.

The Green Arrow flipped down to the ground and caught the enemy across the back of the head with two boots drove down. The Green Arrow popped back up and then backed off another couple of feet. She stood side by side with Jesse Quick.

The main archer on the rooftop performed a swift shot at the Green Arrow. She adapted to the situation by taking a side step to the right. The arrow perfectly impacted through a window off to the side. The Green Arrow took a momentary breath before she fired at the enemy.

Komodo avoided the arrows from going at him. He fired back and an arrow shot into the ground. A cloud of blinding smoke flowed through the area.

Alia misdirected the smoke away from her. No way she was going to let the smoke get her down and bury her, especially when the enemy she sought was so close. Komodo hammered her with more shots through the smoke. Alia kept her shields up and blocked them all. Only one of the arrows through the constant bombardment came close from going through the mist.

Komodo weighed his options and slipped over through the shadows. Two arrows flew after him. One of them clipped him across the leg. The other, he came close to avoiding it when it connected him across the shoulder.

The final of the army of archers dropped down to the ground from the Hooded Dragon catching her with an attack.

"He's gotten away!" Jesse yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

The Green Arrow shook her head with a slight smile appearing underneath the hood. "No, I tagged her with a tracer device. He's not going to get away anytime soon."

An approving grin came over Alia's face as she patted the Green Arrow on the shoulder. "Good one, Sara."

This particular statement caused the Green Arrow to stand up a little bit straighter. Both Kara and Jesse broke out into a fit of laughter at Alia's nonchalant declaration about knowing Sara's secret identity. Kara clutched her stomach while doubling over. She moved just a little bit closer to the Green Arrow and looked her dead on in the eye.

"You know, this might be a good time for me to mention that my wife has some pretty bad etiquette about the entire secret identity thing."

* * *

Every wincing step Komodo took demonstrated to the archer he was the walking wounded. He did not know how this happened, only that it did happen. At least he stopped the bleeding before it caused a trail. There was another problem.

Komodo stepped into a gym. He pulled out the bow and aimed it towards the punching bag. The arrow connected with the side of the heavy bag. Komodo pulled back his arrow and fired it a second time at the bag. He performed one more shot, and this shot ripped the bag in half. Sand spilled all over the ground from the shot. Komodo gimped over and retrieved his arrows with a frown on his face.

' _I can still fire,'_ Komodo said. _'I can still fight.'_

The archer kept walking down onto the ground. He collapsed on a bench for a second. These moments of weakness would not do him any good at all. Komodo drew in another deep breath. The band on his wrist burned into his hand. Komodo grabbed onto the band and made an honest attempt to yank it off.

The band burned even brighter the more that Komodo struggled to remove it or failed to answer the call to it. Komodo's finger touched onto the band and took a deep breath. An army of shadowy figures popped up in a three-dimensional hologram in front of him.

"My plan didn't go as intended," Komodo said.

The head of the organization popped up in a very crisp tone of voice. "I hear excuses. I was told you were the very best, that you always were able to pull off a shot. And yet, I see the Hooded Dragon still standing. She must suffer for all that she's done."

Komodo scratched the side of his arm and leaned back. He wanted to scream to the heavens how much this was not his fault. And how could it be his fault? Komodo had a lot of questions and not that many answers.

"There were circumstances. The Green Arrow, Supergirl, the Speedster, all of them got involved. I could have taken her one on one."

The loud scoffing came from the other end of the line. Disbelief rang on true from the other side.

"I hear excuses to cover how inadequate you are. You were supposed to be the very best that you were."

Komodo dropped the hood and stared directly at the benefactors. They appeared to be unmoved by the look of rage simmering through his eyes. Komodo flashed the images around when waving his hand. They were unimpressed by his angry actions.

"We're going to make this very simple for you. You don't have to read between the lines what we ask of you. You're going to either return with the head of the Dragon, and you might not be returning anywhere at all. You have another twelve hours before we grow tired of you."

"What did this Dragon do to piss in your cornflakes so badly?" Komodo demanded. "Just tell me that for a minute."

"You have your mission," the benefactor responded. "Good luck to you. We hope that you find a way to survive the experience even though we think it's hopeless."

Komodo responded by gritting his teeth. He winced when walking. The heat around his wrist disappeared and Komodo was able to walk just a little bit better now. His head became clear and focused. Twice he engaged the Dragon and twice Komodo failed to stop the Dragon. He reached behind and started to itch the back of his leg.

The itching stopped the second Komodo realized something. He found a tracer on the back of his leg. It took several seconds before Komodo realized what happened and more importantly who had planted the tracer.

' _You're clever,'_ Komodo thought. _'You're way too clever for your own good in fact.'_

The Green Arrow was one step ahead of putting the tracer on him. Komodo thought quickly of all of the possibilities of what to do next. He had a scheme brewing in his mind. The best way to capture the Dragon was slowly forming in the back of his head.

* * *

The Green Arrow crouched down and held the tracer device. They moved to one of the more less to do parts of Metropolis. One could argue this particular neighborhood reminded them more of Gotham City than it did Metropolis. The Green Arrow peaked over her shoulder and then moved a couple of steps to the left and another couple of steps to the right.

"He's in here," The Green Arrow responded. "I'm sure of it."

The Hooded Dragon followed the Green Arrow inside of the building. Both hooded heroines walked walked in a couple of steps behind them. Supergirl brought up the rear and they all moved inside. They moved further into this abandoned warehouses.

"I'll never get criminals and their abandoned warehouse fetish," Jesse said.

"I agree," Green Arrow said.

Sara Lance stepped a bit forward and searched through the shadows. She was not going to lie, after the last time she took on Komodo, there was a bit of a score to settle there. Something dripped down on the side of the wall. Arrow pointed outward gave Sara a perfect opportunity to take a shot if it had been needed.

So far, the shot had not been needed so Sara, Alia, Kara, and Jesse all persisted onward. They made their way to a locked door.

"Stand back," Sara said.

The door opened up before Sara could blow it down. She turned to Alia who had lifted her hand. Alia just smiled and shrugged with Sara shaking her head.

' _That might have gotten us through the door faster, but it takes a lot of fun out of the entire thing.'_

The heavy dripping grew in prominence when the quarter of women stepped into the room. Alia took notice of her surroundings instantly. Several large monitors flickered into the light. Alia walked closer to the edge of the room at the sound of the dripping water. They walked in and pressed down onto the floor.

Everything changed when the floor split in half. Jesse got away, as did Kara. Both Alia and Sara took a tumble down the slide.

Alia took the rickety bumping. She slid down her descend most of the way and then landed down onto the ground on the other side. She was okay, well for the most part. Her ego took a bit of a savage beating when bouncing down on the floor like that.

The Girl-Who-Lived took a second to regain her bearings and look around to see where the Green Arrow dropped down. She was not visible. The dust choked Alia in the air when she moved further down the tunnel. Alia tried not to lose its from where she was.

' _Okay, Sara must have landed out on the other end. That's not really a big problem, is it?'_

A flash of light forced Alia to shield her eyes to prevent the attack. Several arrows snapped out from the air. Alia formed a barrier around herself and caused the arrows to smack into it. They all dropped onto the ground, turned into little more than warped metal from the attack.

"KOMODO!" Alia called. "Show yourself!"

The shadows shifted in the distance. Alia loaded up the arrow and readied herself to engage the attacker. Komodo appeared in the shadows for a minute and then disappeared. Alia turned her wrist off to one side and guided herself into position. She blasted an image through the fire.

Three images appeared and Alia fired at them one by one. They all were holographic in nature and they vanished into dust. Alia pulled back from her enemy and then stepped back away from them.

' _Focus. Focus!'_

Alia tried to focus on the energy growing around her. She could see something moving in the tunnel. The heartbeat of the man flickered in the distance and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Alia kept moving and bobbing herself around in the distance. She could not keep in one stationary spot.

One of the arrows shot through the air behind Alia. Time stood still. Alia stopped the arrow just before it impacted her in the back of the neck. She sensed a stronger poison on the arrow.

Two more arrows blasted out of the shadow and more of the same. Komodo's motions were pretty good. He had good movement which was perfect for any kind of adversary. Alia just had to stay one step ahead and keep her movement just that much better than his.

' _He has to be coming out soon,'_ Alia thought to herself. _'Just got to focus on where he might be.'_

The torches lining the room gave Komodo enough light to see Alia. Alia decided to eliminate his vision on her by opening her hand and putting the torches out with a flicker of her finger.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Komodo demanded.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious!"

Alia heard a blast of arrow connecting to her. She closed her eyes and listened in closely for the heartbeat. The body heat of the person could be sensed. Alia tapped into the sixth sense she acquired from being a Parselmouth to locate her enemy in the dark.

Komodo's actions grew more frantic and actually so much sloppier than ever before. Alia blocked Komodo's arrow from connecting to the side of her arm. She fired back with a series of punches and a flash of light could be seen.

An arrow stopped in mid-air. Alia turned the arrow back around and nailed Komodo in the leg. She conjured a white hot light and it struck Komodo hard. His nervous system bombarded with sickening waves of magical energy. He crashed back down to the ground and his legs twitched up in the air. He grimaced before collapsing back down onto the ground in thinly veiled agony.

Alia checked him to make sure there were not any surprises. She took a glowing purple disc off of his person and frowned when locking eyes on it.

The wall emitted light from behind them. The Green Arrow walked in a very ragged way and moved past the wall. Jesse Quick and Supergirl came from behind the Green Arrow.

The Hooded Dragon dragged Komodo's battered and beaten body from down the tunnel.

"We better get him back for questioning."

* * *

Komodo did not blink when sitting inside of a DEO holding cell. He came face to face with those green eyes from the other end of the cell. He noticed his cell had a small restroom area, but nothing that could be used to break out of the cell. He had an air mattress in the cell. No mattress with springs in it which could also be used to help facilitate some kind of break out.

"I don't know what you're so happy about," Komodo said.

"You lost," the Dragon responded.

Komodo broke down into laughter when he looked at the Dragon. Fleur, Nym, and Alex stepped in behind to look at him.

"He's really arrogant," Fleur responded with a comment. "And trust me, I can tell."

They did not know what Komodo was all about. He sat back in the cell, almost lazily and looked very amused. His eye followed all four of the figures on the other end of the wall. He could not stand with his leg damaged as it was. It did not really matter to be perfectly honest.

"You're not going to get me thrown in prison," Komodo said with a very high amount of cockiness in his voice.

"Oh, prison is going to be the least of your worries," Alex said.

Komodo did not get too worried. There were no problems for him. He could just sit back in the cell for a little bit. The archer lifted his hand with instincts. He could really use a smoke right about now.

"I'm going to be back on the street within the next thirty-six hours. No court can convict me. And you can't even….."

"You're not going to court," Nym said. "You're going to be very lucky to see the light of day ever again."

"Well, then I guess I'm rotting here in this cell," Komodo said.

Alia did not seem too phased by the man's attitude. He looked up at the ceiling of the cell and then leaned back on the bed. Komodo drew his attention away from them. The cell door clicked open and Alia grabbed him by the throat before yanking him off of the bed.

"I'm pretty sure you're just infringing on my rights!" Komodo yelled the second Alia hurled him down onto the ground and straight into the wall.

"You have the right to shut up," Alia said. "And you're going to tell me who hired you and what their problem is with me?"

"You know, I never really knew," Komodo said. "I asked them a couple of times. I wondered what you could have done. You see, no one gets upset about a hit not getting carried out unless they have something serious against the person they're trying to nail. You know what I'm saying?"

Alia answered with a nod. This piece of information raised even more question. Alia made her share of enemies. Some of them she had been fully aware of. Others, Alia did not know. There were people who detested her simply because they thought she was Dumbledore's heir. Alia and the former Hogwarts Headmaster had a very tense relationship. They worked together for a common good and were all smiles in the public eye. Alia called out the Headmaster on his bullshit constantly though when they were behind the scenes.

Funnily enough, Dumbledore almost seemed like he appreciated someone actually challenging him. It had been very weird.

"I have a better idea than you could ever know," Alia commented when peering through the bars of the cage. "The question is which of them hired you?"

Komodo could not have risen to run if he wanted to. One of the government agents held a blaster which was this close to firing on the side of his head.

"I don't know who is behind this," he admitted.

One could see the look of agitation shift through Alia's eyes. She stopped directly in front of Komodo and dragged him to a standing position.

"I don't know names!" Komodo yelled as his leg bounced against the wall.

Alex opened her mouth at the unconventional interrogation tactics used by Alia. Her eyes shifted to a golden color when staring Komodo down. Komodo shifted and tried to scramble away even though it was futile.

"You will tell me anything you know!" she demanded almost spitting like a cobra. "Do you understand? You will tell me everything you know!"

"They call themselves Equinox!"

She had more than ever before, a name, which was something Alia could work with. Alia sent the attacker back into the cell. Komodo took a couple of deep breaths in the cell. He tried to be the better, the stronger man. He collapsed down in a heap inside of his cell.

"I'll see what I can find," Nym said.

She thought this secret organization sounded a bit shady. Nymphadora Tonks could not say she had ever heard of it. However, if it was behind the shadows, it stood to reason why she had never been heard about it.

Alia turned her attention to Alex and put a hand on the other woman's shoulder. She smiled at her.

"Sorry, you had to see that," Alia said.

"Well, I don't think your tactics are quite up to DEO's protocols," Alex said. "I can't deny that they had results. He coughed up the information pretty quickly."

Alia nodded, yeah he did. She slipped off into the shadows, ready to see what she could do.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alia said. "How about you?"

"Good," Sara said. "We're going to have to get together sometime. Unfortunately, I have business in Starling City which demands my attention."

After a brief checkup with Kara and having a brief call from the Green Arrow, Alia returned to Starrwave. Karen wanted to perform one last follow up to make sure that the poison had all been out of Alia's system. Alia sat on the table inside of the medical area, dressed in nothing other than a very thin gown. It strained against her heavy bosom when shifting over. Alia's eyes darted all over the area.

"At least you're dressed for the occasion."

Karen stepped into the room dressed in a sexy nurse's uniform. The top almost burst underneath the size of Karen's large tits. Alia's gaze magnetized to a certain point. Karen cleared her throat and Alia took an opportunity to look at the lacy stockings she wore and the short skirt. She stepped over and moved to check Alia's vitals.

"Your heart rate is a bit high," Karen said. "But, I understand that there's some extra stimulation which is causing that with you."

Those two world famous breasts came close to hitting Alia in the face. Karen checked over Alia a little bit. It was a mostly serious check up. Karen swapped the entry spot. It was harder to find the wound after it completely healed.

"I can imagine why my heart rate would be up?"

"Can you?" Karen asked with a very cheeky smile coming over her face.

Those two breasts edged closer towards her before Karen pulled back. All fun and games aside, she really wanted to check Alia to make sure she was good. She compared the sample of blood extracted earlier and found it had been fortified even more.

"You actually were a little bit weaker before," Karen said. "However, your immunity kicked in and you became stronger over the past day."

"Good to know," Alia said as she shifted her legs together.

Moments passed as Karen bent over the table in front of her. Alia rose up off of the medical table and moved over. She pulled Karen's skirt up. Her lacy thong panties summoned Alia like some kind of demented siren song.

"We should really improve our nurse and patient relations," Alia whispered.

Karen knew exactly where Alia's hands were going. And she could feel some kind of invisible force unbuttoning her top, as well as Alia's hand, moving down between her thighs. She teased Karen for a second before pulling back.

The hospital gown came to the floor. Alia stood naked and ready to go. Karen grinned when seeing how wet the other girl was standing before her.

"My honest medical opinion is that sexual stimulation is necessary," Karen said.

The two joined with each other and passionately kissed each other. Things reached another more heated point soon enough.

* * *

Alia disappeared underneath Karen's skirt. Her hand performed circular motions and rubbed Karen's pussy. Karen sighed in the kiss as Alia kissed her. The enjoyment she felt was very intense. Alia touched her and made her feel so good.

The Girl-Who-Lived made those circular motions around Karen's warm pussy. The more she shifted about, the better she could make Karen feel. She guided Karen up against the table and then pulled her fingers away. Alia slipped her fingers one by one into her mouth and slurped on them.

Karen trickled with warmth while watching Alia suck her fingers.

"Good," Alia said.

That one simple word of review coupled with Alia's smoldering hot look only prompted Karen's thighs to fly directly open. Alia edged just a little bit closer to Karen and slowly rubbed against the heat of her mound. Karen's thighs rose and fell the deeper Alia pushed her fingers inside of her.

"Oh, fuck," Karen groaned.

Alia shifted her fingers inside of Karen's wet mound. She just rose up in time with Alia pushing deeper inside of Karen with each thrust. Karen pushed up and then Alia pulled out.

An able tongue swiped over the surface of Karen's hot lips. Karen could have clutched the back of her lover's head and forced it inside of her. Alia danced her way into her.

That magnificent bitch made Karen groan in pleasure. She slurped and pleasured Alia's warm womanhood. Karen lifted her hands and put them on the back of Alia's head to continue to guide her down the way inside of her pussy. Alia explored every square inch of Karen's pussy and made her breath out heavily.

Alia climbed on top of Karen and yanked off her shirt the entire way. Karen's fabulous chest stuck out for Alia's consumption and she broke out into a very evident grin. Two stiff nipples stuck up in the air for Alia to grab and then to squeeze. The two of them met eye to eye with each other. Alia leaned on in and gave her a very intense kiss which only deepened.

Those nice round breasts received the workout they deserved next thanks to Alia's hands and mouth. Karen rose up off of the bed. She found it hard to believe Alia's hands had shifted in these many places at once. She had Karen dripping something fierce the deeper those hands worked over her.

Alia sucked Karen's hard nipples and made her pant in pleasure. Tracing patterns over every inch of Karen's body showed how fabulous her body was. Alia attacked the chest of her wife's older doppelganger with vigor and hunger. Karen rose up to meet Alia's sucking of her nipples.

Karen overflowed and Alia was right there to work her over. Alia kissed down Karen's body and then came between her legs. Karen put her hands on the back of Alia's neck.

"Fuck! That tongue should be a crime!"

Many women attested to the illegality of Alia's tongue. Alia kept swirling it around Karen and going down on her pussy. Karen shifted up off of the bed and then dropped down. Alia stuck her tongue deeper inside of her body. Alia enjoyed the flow of pussy juices coming out of Karen.

Seconds later, Alia put herself in a position to get her pussy licked. She drove her face into Karen's core just as Karen put her hands on the back of Alia's legs and felt them up. She squeezed Alia's ass. The busty witch spread her legs together and then pushed Karen's face deep inside of her pussy.

The mutual pleasure both girls indulged in each other ramped up to entirely new levels. Both worked hard in trying to psyche the other out and earn the other girl's juices. Alia wanted it a little bit more and then she made Karen squirt hard before Alia finally gave way to Karen's pleasures.

Both girls faced each other next with Alia pressing her chest on top of Karen's. Two large sets of pillowy breasts squeezed each other. Alia held her hands against Karen's face and ran through her hair. The two leaned into each other and gave a very intense kiss between one and other. Karen's tongue darted deep inside of Alia's mouth. The girls tasted themselves all over each other.

"Now, it's time."

Alia parted Karen's warm thighs and dug deeper into her. Alia could sense Karen was about ready to lose it from the touches. Alia endeavored to make Karen lose it all of the way.

"Please fuck me," Karen said.

"Of course, love. How much do you want it?"

Karen looked up with the most honest and very smoldering expression in her eyes. She almost had lost everything within her before she broke out.

"Badly," Karen breathed at the top of her lungs. "I want it very badly. I want it so badly, I can taste it."

Alia tasted more of herself on Karen's lips. The two girls locked up with each other. Alia brought the heated friction towards her. She pushed a little bit of energy towards the clit of Karen. Karen shifted up to tighten her legs around Alia and they pushed against each other.

The two large breasts rose up into Alia's hand. She squeezed them and made Karen almost explode. She channeled more power and worshipped those breasts like they deserved to be worshipped. Not to leave any other parts of Karen's body out, Alia moved her hands from Karen's tits.

Karen breathed in heavily and had entered a state of abject disappointment when Alia came away from her tits. She touched Karen's legs. Karen positioned her legs to wrap them around Alia's firm ass. She tried to move her hands around Alia to feel up her sexy body.

"How many times can I make you cum before you go insane?" Alia asked her buxom lover. "Or pull away from you?"

The denial of her orgasm made Karen just crash down back to Earth. Alia teased her for the next several minutes and worked her into a fever. She wanted this orgasm so badly. Karen wanted it. She ran her hands down Alia's back to encourage even more.

Very few times had Karen been sucking another woman's chest, but it certainly happened by Alia's hands. Alia rubbed the back of Karen's hair and guided her face first into her chest. Alia enjoyed the talented and skilled hands. She moved over Karen and worked her up to an orgasm.

"Do a good job and you can cum for me."

Karen rose to the challenge and sucked Alia's breasts. She made sure to lavish so much attention on Alia's nipples that the pleasure would spike through her body and make her cum.

Warm pussy walls closed around her. Alia interfaced with Karen and could feel the same pleasure Karen experienced. Each thrust from Alia crashed down hips first onto her. Karen wrapped her legs around Alia and pushed her deeper inside of her.

She got so close to cumming, and Alia was as well. They joined each other hip to hip on the operating table. Alia levitated them off of it. The last thing they wanted to do was crash through the benches after all.

Karen mewled into Alia's heaving chest. She sucked those nipples for everything that they were worth. Alia's hand traced patterns around her and then grabbed Karen's ass. Alia slipped her finger dangerously close to Karen's tight hole.

She liked it, she was not going to deny liking it. Alia worked more impressive magic on her.

"You're so amazing," Alia said. "Then again, you would have to be. You must have been with a lot of sexy women in your day."

Karen could not deny the fact. All she could do was suck on Alia's chest. She almost tasted milk coming from Alia's heaving tits. Alia popped away and then turned around.

Suddenly, Karen hovered in the air with her knees bent and thighs spread. Alia rubbed circular motions around Karen's heated mound. She gave Karen sloppy kisses down across the back of her neck. Alia kissed her neck and then came back to her.

"You fucking tease," Karen growled.

"You like it."

Karen did not deny liking it. Her body reacted to Alia's touch and felt a sense of loss when Alia stopped touching her. Alia moved around in circular motions and made Karen almost gush all over her hands.

One swift motion brought Alia back inside of Karen. Her hot pussy pumped Alia when she penetrated the girl. Alia ran her hands and grabbed Karen's hard nipples before squeezing them. Alia kissed the back of Karen's neck. She worked inside of her.

Karen reached a fever pitch. Her emotions flew all over the map the deeper Alia plunged inside of her body. Alia pulled nearly out of Karen and then pushed back inside of her. She could feel the flesh smacking together against each other.

Finally, Karen came and it was one of the most beautiful things ever. The busty beauty just gave in to her lust and gushed all over. The deeper Alia pushed into her, the more she gushed. Alia rode out her orgasm and then brought Karen flying into another one.

Alia came right next. The juices of both women intermingled as they descended to the floor in a tangled heap. Alia made sure to get herself off by grinding all over Karen's overstimulating pussy. Karen squirted her juices and dug onto the floor from Alia's continued actions.

"So, did I pass the physical?"

Karen grabbed Alia and shoved a finger inside of her pussy. The rapid-fingering made Alia see stars no time.

"We might want to run a few more tests."

Alia wrapped her pussy walls around Karen's probing finger. She worked herself up to another climax. Karen leaned in and kissed Alia. Alia indulged herself in Karen's body with the older girl eagerly returning the favor with the younger one.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 8** **th** **, 2017.**


	29. Equinox

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Equinox.**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass arrived after Alia invited her to lunch in Metropolis. She would have to admit, something about Alia calling her here so abruptly made her very curious. And with the curiosity came a small amount of anxiousness. Daphne knew straight away any time Alia had something to tell her, then it would have to be very important. And she might not like what she heard.

She threw on her best non-magical clothing. Daphne dressed to impress in a nice silk blouse and a dark skirt which stretched down past her knees along with stockings. She stepped into the café to meet Alia who dressed a bit more casually in a black blouse and a pair of tight black pants.

Daphne learned to read expressions a long time ago after being sorted into the Slytherin house. It had been a huge part of staying alive in the house. One thing Daphne understood was when someone received some kind of dangerous information. She and Alia ordered something to eat. The red curtains slightly obscured the view from the street. They sat surrounded by a few pieces of non-magical art.

' _I'll never get why Muggles think that putting a giant fish on a wall is something that should be considered art,'_ Daphne thought with a shrug. _'Oh well, different strokes and all that.'_

"How are you doing?"

Daphne felt, honestly speaking, she should have been the one asking Alia the question. The server brought them some wine. Daphne took a drink of it and it was very refreshing.

"Work is work," Daphne said. "So, how about you? I appreciate you inviting me here and paying for a good meal. However, I know you didn't invite me here without a good reason. So what is it?"

Alia just offered a smile to her friend. Daphne really was perceptive in many of the worst ways possible. She tipped back a drink and closed her eyes. Alia looped the strand of hair around her finger before being perfectly honest with the situation.

"I've run into some trouble."

Daphne answered with a moment of laughter. She could not help it. It was Alia, so naturally, she would run into trouble. Alia ran into trouble about once a week or so it seemed back when they were going to school.

"I want to know," Alia persisted before taking a deep heaving breath. "I want to know whether or not you know anything about an organization calling itself Equinox."

Out of all of the questions, Daphne expected Alia to ask and there were many, she did not expect Equinox to come up. She recovered quickly from the initial shock. The pureblood witch required another sip of wine to properly dive into the explanations. Daphne looked Alia straight in the eye. Both women knew straight away this was going to be a long talk.

"I've heard of it. It's a myth to be perfectly honest. It's not something a lot of people like to talk about. Because it was created by a group of purebloods who were intending to do what they had to do to keep the masquerade intact. No matter what the costs."

The instant Daphne said this statement, Alia figured straight away something was up. She kept her eye locked onto Daphne.

"They're your standard group of extremists. Even beyond Riddle and his followers."

Daphne commented with a very somber nod. Purebloods always had been divided about the best way to go forward in their world. This ugly truth was one of the reasons why pureblood witches and wizards were dying out because they could not stop killing each other over disputes and there were many disputes which were happening in that particular world.

' _Also following a crazed man to the point of madness most certainly does not help.'_

"There are a lot of rumors about them. I don't even know half of them are true. One of the more absurd ones was they either have the end goal of turning destroying anything non-magical or turning non-magicals into witches and wizards. If the entire world was magical, there would be no need to hide it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, and also it would be ravaged," Alia said. "Imagine a bunch of people, adults, suddenly acquiring powers they did not know about, were terrified to have, and could barely control. And imagine if some of them were vengeful enough at the world and could control them."

A small shudder came over Daphne's body. The glass was not only half empty, but the glass had been tip over and poured out onto the table with that particular statement from Alia.

"Keep in mind it's just a myth," Daphne said.

"Well, maybe not," Alia said. "They most certainly sent someone to try and kill me. And I was able to force that name out of him. He didn't seem to pull the name out of his ass."

Daphne's hope was Alia would have found a way to stay out of trouble if she would have left the world of magic. Unfortunately, it did not seem to be something which she was able to do.

"I wish I could tell you more," Daphne said. "I'm really sorry."

"Not for fault," Alia said. "Thanks for telling me what you did."

Alia shifted herself back into the bond link where Kara was listening in.

' _We're going to have to find more information,'_ Kara thought. _'If even one thing Daphne said was true, that's going to be a problem.'_

* * *

Alex had been racking her brain constantly trying to figure out what the hell was going on with this Equinox group. She called in every single favor possible to try and find out any information which could help them. They found pretty much nothing which made Alex's feelings of inadequacy raise up to a higher level.

The doors of the DEO opened and Fleur slipped in. Alex perked up for a second. Fleur adopting a frustrated expression that matched Alex's own really caused her to fall down.

"I thought you would have found something," Alex said.

"No information but….." Fleur said. "A couple of the agents found a body though and it's really weird.

"I'll say it's weird."

Nymphadora Tonks popped in from the other side as if she had only appeared out of nowhere. The three women waited for two more to arrive. The DEO doors slid open and allowed Alia and Kara entrance into the way.

"Whatever you found, please don't tell me I'm not going to believe it," Alia said.

Fleur could not help and smile at Alia despite the many frustrations she was feeling right now. "Don't worry, love, I know better than to tell you that. Still, you might want to take a look at the body the DEO has found."

The five women passed down the hallway with Fleur leading the charge. So many possibilities went through Alia's head of what this particular individual was. She could not even begin to guess, however. They would find out sooner rather than later.

Four DEO scientists, two standing on each side of the table, observed the body. One of them studied the body with interest and also shuddered when pulling back from the body. It seemed like he could not make heads or tails of what he was looking at on the edge of the table.

"We thought at first it was another alien," the scientist said.

The man's skin changed from a raw pink to blue with red puss filled bubbles on his head. The scientist put a hand to one of the bubbles and then drew it back. Even through the thick gloves, the skin burned through the man's head. Alia stepped closer towards him.

"After what you told us though, we weren't convinced," another scientist popped up.

"That's very wise," Alia said.

She could not pick the man out of a police lineup. One thing Alia knew about him by looking at him was that someone dragged him through the ringer. Alia reached over and touched him. She could feel something coming off of him. The man screamed in agony. Alia pressed on the man's side and the man's agony only screamed.

"I don't know how he's alive. The vital signs are all wrong for someone. He should have been dead a long time ago."

Alia only just barely nodded at the words coming from this scientist. This man on the table should have been dead but something was keeping him alive. And that something was a very powerful magical focus which also caused him unbearable pain. Alia reached to the man's chest and a wave of energy shot out of it and struck the ceiling.

Three witches prevented the ceiling from caving in on everyone in the room.

"You better get your team to clear out of here," Alia said. "This is getting to be dangerous."

The scientists did not have to be told twice to scramble out of the room. They made their way to the other side of the room which allowed Alia some time to focus on them.

"OH, WHY CAN'T I DIE?"

Alia figured it was a very fair question. The man thrashed about on the table and Alia pressed her hand onto the man's chest to see what she could do for him if she could do anything for him.

"Magic is based on nature," Fleur said.

"I agree," Alia said. "Some people have the gift of magic and other people don't. It isn't about blood purity or anything."

Alia took a surgical knife off of the table. She tried to drive it through the man's chest, but the knife melted. The molten drops of knife fell onto the table the second Alia pulled herself back. She returned to see if there was anything that could penetrate the skin.

She conjured a dagger and dug the metal into the skin of the man lying on the table. Fleur collected a test tube to attempt to collect the blood. The blood spilled from the other end of the tube and burned through the tube.

"Get another one," Alia said.

Alia pressed her finger to the tube Fleur collected and fortified it. This time, the magic did not burn through the tube although it started to smoke. Alia frowned when looking at the blood flashing different colors about as much as the person on the table was.

' _This will be a long night.'_

* * *

Several tubes lined against a stone wall with runic symbols down it. The symbols represented the symbols of the elements, water, fire, wind, and air. Several of the tubes contained figures inside of them. They were not missed. Many of them were runaways or vagrants who had no purpose. Some of them were Muggles while others were squibs who they wanted to unlock the secret of why they could not perform magic.

Two figures dressed in white robes wheeled the grisly remains of a person down to a research area. Another failure, unfortunately, with a figure dressed in a black robe with a brown mask over his face stepping into the picture. This particular figure just offered a sardonic nod to his charges.

"Another failure?" he asked.

They all answered with nods. They wheeled the body remains into the picture.

Five robed figures stepped into place. They all dressed in white robes with white trim on the sleeve. They had the symbols matching the wall on the back. An emerald-eyed figure with green eyes stepped in front of them. The figures moved over and waited for the walls to part way.

A figure dressed in smooth silk stepped into the room. Her blue eyes flashed from underneath the hood she wore to obscure the face. They all wore masks because down here, their identities were useless. She moved down the way and turned to the emerald-eyed figure.

"My child come to me."

This green-eyed girl took a step forward. The figure placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a calming squeeze. The girl tensed up at the fingers stroking her shoulder and making her look forward. The smile only widened the longer they looked at each other.

"Everyone acknowledge Lady Equinox!" a booming voice yelled. "She will be the one who will lead us to a new age. Magic is dying, but we can restore us to our prominent place in the world. The minority will become the majority. We will rise up against our Muggle oppressors and bring them back down."

The woman, Lady Equinox, fixed her gaze on the face of the young woman in front of her. The young woman tensed up and looked towards her, not once blinking. She just held in a deep breath.

"Who are you?"

The girl let out a very evident sigh and stood up straight. She had gotten a little bit healthier than the less time, although she had a slender figure not fitting of someone with her magical potential.

"My name is Hailey Potter," she replied without any emotion in her tone.

"Yes, you are Hailey Potter," Lady Equinox agreed. "You had your life stolen by an entity known simply as the Dragon who collaborated with Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore stole your gold and kept you imprisoned at the Department of Mysteries, after having your parents killed. She allowed the entity to live your life and have your legacy. You have had your life stolen."

"I have had my life stolen!" the girl repeated. "Albus Dumbledore and the Hooded Dragon stole my life. They conspired to do harm to me. She is nothing, but an imposter, who will be eliminated."

Another figure stepped down the winding stairway. Lady Equinox turned her attention towards the man and observed him with those cold eyes which made many shudder.

"You have a good reason?"

"The head of the International Confederation of Wizards is here," the gentlemen said. "Forgive me, but I'm….."

Lady Equinox passed the man and stepped up the stairs to face the head of the ICW. He was a very anxious looking man, with dark hair and a few balding spots. He could eat well judging by the rotund figure. He wore thick glasses and robes of the ICW.

"Bones wants to pull out of the ICW," the head of the ICW said.

Those eyes shifted for a second. The head of the ICW cowered like the coward he was. He shuddered when feeling the endless gaze of Lady Equinox over his body.

"Let her leave. Let her try. It will be all for nothing. Bones and her Ministry will soon be obsolete. Borders between countries will be obsolete. We will all live in one world unified, without any borders. All will be equal for all will have magic. It will all be done for the Greater Good. And the one who will lead them is the new and improved Hailey Potter."

The Head of the ICW swallowed at her. He feared being rendered obsolete.

"Don't worry, you have your role to play still," Lady Equinox said. "You do good, and I'll help you thrive. You fail me, and you suffer the consequences."

They still had much work to do before the world changed and her dream unfolded.

* * *

The blood had been isolated after several hours of work. Alia leaned over the components of the blood and looked towards Fleur who looked absolutely gobsmacked at what they were trying to do. Alia wanted to press her hand to the top of the head and scream out loud. This was potentially one of the more frustrating things she ever had to deal with in her life.

"That's not good?" Alex asked.

"No, it most certainly isn't," Fleur said. "Alia do you think…."

"Oh, yes, I think, I know," Alia commented a couple of seconds later. "It's pretty obvious what's going on here, you don't really have to read between the lines at all. Someone is trying to force a core inside of this man's body, like a Phoenix feather or a unicorn hair or something like that."

Alia wondered what the hell they were thinking.

"Humans aren't wands so you can see how well this goes," Alia said. "They tried to stabilize him, but it didn't really work out that well."

The witch spent the next few minutes carefully analyzing the figure on the table. She isolated the components of the blood as well and made a very grisly discovery which blew her mind in more ways than one. It caused her to question pretty much everything here.

"They've created something nasty," Alia said. "It's a good thing those scientists did not manage to draw his blood. It would have burned them in seconds."

Alex kept in the back of the room when Alia messed with the blood. A noxious fume came from the blood which made her want to gag because of it. She did not know it was toxic.

' _Figures that I should have guessed when it ended up burning from the vial.'_

The next couple of minutes had been spent with Alia carefully going over the blood from every potential angle. She came up with fascinating new discoveries every step of the way as she looked over that blood.

"Well, they are combining Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom," Alia said.

Kara's eyebrows raised in shock and she had to stand up straight to prevent from falling back. "You mean they're creating blood that's just like yours?"

"Kind of," Alia admitted. "Kind of, but not really. There's something different in it. They somehow got their hands on a sample of my blood. I don't know how."

Alia racked her brain to figure out how that happened. She had been in the hospital wing so many times heavily sedated from her many injuries it made Alia wonder. Pomfrey was beyond reproach, but someone could have gotten ahold of her blood somehow. She spilled it a few times in battle as well. And obviously, blood flowed from her at least once a month.

"It's like my blood, but it's different," Alia said. "The story of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets isn't really that well known, only a handful of people know."

"And Dumbledore was one of them," Nym said. "He only told the inner circle of the Order about some of your adventures though, as far as I know. Most of us could be trusted…I guess even Snape come to think about it."

Regardless of what Snape was, Alia knew he was loyal to Dumbledore as well he should be. Snape would not have told anyone anything unless Dumbledore said it. Alia did wonder why the contents of her blood did not cause Voldemort any problems. She never quite understood and perhaps she was not meant to understand situations like that.

"They duplicated my blood," Alia said. "I wonder if they have tried to duplicate me as well."

"I don't get something," Kara said. "If they are doing all of this cloak and dagger, why did they allow your double to be seen out in the open?"

The Girl-Who-Lived blinked her bright green eyes and flashed a smile at her beautiful wife. "That is a good question, and I'll be honest, I wish I knew the answer to it."

Alia wondered something. Maybe just maybe they were not trying to kill her. Maybe they were simply trying to replace her. She did wonder what was going on.

"We still have a lot of work to do," Fleur reminded them. "There are some unanswered questions about this blood. What is its purpose?"

Alia did not know, but she intended to find out. They were going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

* * *

Donna Troy took a deep breath when moving to look at some of the landmarks in the country of Spain. The Amazon stepped around the corner. It was good for her to get away from it all, at least for a couple of days. She wanted to have a relaxing little trip.

She visited home and talked with Diana. She was still struggling after the Doomsday incident.

' _She's stubborn to a fault,'_ Donna thought. _'She's claiming she just needs some time away and is happy training the new women who have been brought to Paradise. How could someone be happy doing that? I'd be driven nuts trying to hammer fundamentals into the head of the new recruits. I don't know Artemis handles it.'_

Donna stepped back and took a picture of a magnificent archway which she stepped through. She blended in about as nicely as someone of her stature would. Donna took in a deep breath and just smelled the beautiful country air around her.

' _I really don't know how anyone could handle training that many Amazons, whether it be Artemis or anyone else. Hell, I don't know how Diana ever was patient enough to put up with me. I guess I'll never know.'_

The Amazon Princess walked up a set of stairs which gave her a view. The wind blew through her hair. Donna only paid the slightest amount of attention to the particulars involved. She noticed a couple of the tourists mulling down on the ground. Donna took in a deep breath and realized that there were more tourists coming in then she could tell at first.

Some peculiar looking figures made their way towards the museum. One of them grabbed onto the edge of the door and made an honest attempt to bust his way inside. The Amazon's lips curled into a frown when observing this man's attempts to get into the museum.

' _Yeah, I think the vacation's over.'_

Donna climbed down from the roof to get the better look. Goosebumps popped over her neck and shoulders despite it being pretty warm today. She dressed in a tank top and shorts which were very comfortable when the day started. The chill blowing through the air made it very unnatural.

Was it Donna's overactive imagination talking to her or was there a higher concentration of fog than normal? Donna stepped over towards the entrance of the museum. She watched three figures dressed in robes moving into a circle with each other. They began to chant under their breath about something.

' _They're not your average tourists. I think we can agree about that much.'_

Donna could see some of the civilians moving around. A figure dressed completely in black with a mask which looked like a hollowed out skeletal face appeared in the figure. He pointed to the idol. A figure dressed in black with skeletal features had mist billowing out from underneath it.

"At last."

The coldness Donna felt was not going away anytime soon. She took another step or two into the museum to see if she could do anything to help.

The figure who lead the men into the museum opened his hand. Donna heard a scream as three of the civilians rushed to the ground. One of them threw himself onto the ground and clawed at his face. Another woman whimpered and swung at him.

"No, please!" she yelled. "Daddy put down the gun!"

The chilling screams and some of the things they were saying put Donna on edge. One of the women rushed towards Donna. Donna caught her around the waist and wrestled the woman to the ground. The two struggled with each other. Donna used only as much strength as she would dare to pin the woman to the ground.

"Spiders!" she yelled. "Spiders! SPIDERS!"

The woman bit Donna's finger and rushed back. She slammed the purse into Donna's face. All this accomplished was tearing the person's handbag to shreds and sending all of the contents down onto the ground. The figure whimpered when dropping down onto the ground.

"Yes, you should all calm down!"

Donna busied herself by restraining these civilians. She had no choice to try and hold them back. The civilians slipped through the back way in an attempt to get away. Donna's eyes flashed over in agony. Civilians trampled each other. She used a rope to restrain one of them like stampeding bulls.

The thief meanwhile lifted the idol and made his way to a waiting van. Donna recognized him instantly when he departed with it.

' _Scarecrow._

Donna almost got nailed by a crazed man. She took him down to the ground with an exasperated grunt.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 11** **th** **, 2017.**


	30. Faces of Terror Part One

**Chapter Thirty: Faces of Terror Part One**

* * *

The meeting with the DEO left both Kara and Alia with more questions there were answers. Alia found herself feeling that particular way every single time something happened with the magical world. She could not put her finger on it, it just was the way it is.

Kara and Alia moved back into Metropolis. Their next stop had to be the Daily Planet.

' _I really hope Megan might have picked up on something. Either her or Lois. I just hope neither of them gets into too much trouble.'_

"Just a second!"

Kara snapped Alia out of her thoughts. The phone whipped out. Kara taught herself to be prepared for anything. She moved out to get the best reception on the phone.

"Kara, we have a problem."

Donna's voice came over the phone. Kara broke out into a frown at the urgency of Donna's voice. She rarely messed around with something like this. Kara clutched the phone and put it to her ear.

"I don't mean to bother you know. It's just that…well, it's just that I would have contacted Barbara. And she's not picking up her phone. I think she might be in the middle of the mission."

"Knowing Barbara, it's likely," Kara said in a calm and patient voice. "So, what's the nature of the problem, Donna?"

"Well," Donna replied before taking a deep breath. "It's not exactly something that I can tell you straight up over the phone. You're going to have to see it to believe it."

Kara's face fell into an obvious frown. She tried to maintain a mostly cheerful and upbeat demeanor even though her mind had gone down one particular thought.

' _Great.'_

Despite the overwhelming thought crossing over her mind, Kara resolved to be supportive to her friend and do what she needed to do.

"Just send me over the location and I'll be right there."

Donna did so. Alia grabbed Kara's shoulder once seeing the location. The two of them could have blown and got there in a minute. Alia had a method to get them over the line a little bit quicker. The two of them disappeared going through an invisible tunnel and flying out the other end of it with a solid pop.

The Amazon Princess jumped about three feet in the air the second Kara and Alia landed behind her. She expected them to come from the sky and not materialize right from the ground behind her.

"Sorry," Alia said.

"Well, it's good to see you again," Donna said after recovering from her terrifying ordeal. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

The chill penetrating the air the second Alia arrived at Donna's location made her figure that the circumstances they arrived in were not an ideal thing indeed.

' _What the hell did I just step into?"_

"So, what's up?" Kara asked Donna.

"The Scarecrow is what's up," Donna said. "It's the reason why I wanted to talk to Barbara, but I had to tell someone because I have a bit of a problem."

Alia arched her neck in the direction of the museum which Donna stood in front of. Those screams sounded very familiar. It returned a very familiar chill to Alia's body.

"So, he did this," Kara said. "He's back."

Kara was about ready to say she thought the Scarecrow had been locked away in Arkham Asylum. She knew better, however. Criminals like that rarely stayed in the place where they should have been. She could see her wife pacing back and forth.

"I've got them subdued," Donna said. "He filled the museum with fear toxin."

"There's more than fear toxin in the museum," Alia said with a lock of hair being brushed out of her face. "Was there…did he take anything?"

Donna almost forgot about the theft in her haste to subdue the civilians and prevent them from trampling each other.

"He took some sort of idol," she explained. "It was sitting on a pedestal in the temple. Sort of looked like a skeleton, with a cloak covering over it. The weirdest thing is that the mist surrounded it."

Alia flung the door open and stepped into the museum. She could sense both girls were affected by the former presence of the idol.

"It's gone," Alia said. "But, even though it's gone, there's residual magic still in the air."

Goosebumps rose on Kara's arm. She wondered what in the name of RAO this idol was doing. She wondered and had like about a million tiny questions. Alia stuck up her hand to halt this particular line of questioning before it could shoot out of Kara's mouth.

"Let's deal with the civilians first. Then I'll figure out about the idol."

Donna restrained them. One look at the civilians reflected terror beyond what anyone could have ever known out of their eyes. The looks of petrification jarred Alia.

She had to get to work now. Alia produced her bag and produced a couple of bottles out of it. Time was of the essence as they said and these people looked on the verge of collapsing with sudden heart failure.

* * *

Alia put out a small cauldron and poured a couple of chemicals from vials into the cauldron. It simmered on the stove. Donna and Kara stood back to allow her to do her work. She felt their penetrating gaze on the back of her neck and she decided to tell them what they were doing.

"I'm mixing up a calming draught. I'm adding chocolate to it and a partial muscle relaxer."

Donna gave a very surprised look when almost jumping halfway up in the air. "Why chocolate?"

"Chocolate has calming properties," Alia said. "It's the more magical of all foods."

Both girls just shrugged their shoulders. Both loved some chocolate in their time, Kara more so than Donna. They still could not attest to how magical it was. They just moved back and caused Alia to finish their work.

' _The gas wasn't as strong as it was. Those guards were near the idol all day, so I'm much more worried about them.'_

She made sure to add enough chocolate where it would be effective. She did not want to add too much chocolate where it would overflow and end up tainting the motion. Alia stepped over and poured some of the solution into a vial. One of the guards struggled.

"No! Birds! GET THEM AWAY!"

"Someone's been watching way too much Hitchcock," Alia murmured underneath her breath.

Her watching that particular movie did give Alia the idea to enchant a bunch of birds and use them as an attack on Death Eaters. Having them being pecked into submission oddly kept them out of her hair, but that was another story for another time.

"Just drink up," Alia said in a patient voice sounding like a doting mother in the process. "You're going to feel much better."

Kara and Donna decided to help out and take the vials of potion. They, with some effort, fed all of them. Three sets of hands worked better than one when they moved around distributing the antidotes.

"They're going to be fine," Alia said. "A little sore, a little dazed, but they're going to be fine. Things could be much worse."

"No, I don't think they could be much worse," a dazed guard responded. His head turned around off to one side as his neck stiffened. "The idol…he took it didn't he?"

Alia performed a translation spell so they could all talk in the museum and understand each other.

' _One of the handiest spells I've ever learned.'_

"Where did you get the idol?" Alia questioned him.

The guard shuddered at the line of questioning. The owner of the museum told them they were to secure the idol. It was potentially dangerous. He did not even question why it was put in a museum if it was so potentially dangerous. It was more than what his job was worth to ask these questions

"It was brought in about a year or so ago if I recall correctly. One of our backers of the museum found it in a temple. I don't know what else was in the temple. My job is not to ask questions. My job is to simply guard what they've found, and I was….well I had to guard the statue."

The man stammered out his next few words. The calming draught finally kicked in.

"Stay focused," Alia informed him. "Do you know anything about the temple?"

"The guy who found it, he mentioned it looked pretty Greek in origin. The statue was among another group of statues. It was calling to him amongst all of the statues."

Alia pulled a grimacing face. She already thought bad news was happening. Alia knew from experience why this was bad news and was only too happen to enlighten Kara and Donna on a few of the facts of life.

"When a magical statue calls to someone, it's normally because there's a compulsion on it."

The guard did not seem to know too much information. The power of the statue lingered in the museum. Alia had her questions as to why anyone thought it was a good idea. She wondered if it was put here by the Ministry of Magic of Spain or something.

"I don't have enough to trace it," Alia said. "Just fantastic."

Donna put a hand on her. "I think that I know someone who might be able to tell us information about the statue….guess it's time for me to take a trip back home."

Kara smiled and nodded. "I'd like to see Diana again. How has she been doing?"

"She claims she's doing well," Donna said. "But, she's not exactly the one I want to see. I wouldn't say no to her insight if she's willing to help us."

* * *

Two Amazons moved in to face each other. A darker skinned Amazon with her hair tied back moved towards an Amazon with a lighter, but still olive skinned complexion. Both circled each other before they rushed into the back. One of the Amazons connected with the staff first and pushed her sparring partner back a couple of feet. The Amazons moved to each other again and once again they attacked each other.

A beautiful and tall dark-haired women with features who would make most women envious stood at the edge to observe the Amazons. She dressed in a white toga which hugged her chest and hips and showcased her long legs. Princess Diana of Themyscira turned from the battle for a minute to the beautiful blue skies. The sounds of combat rang through the air and they were pretty peaceful.

A tall redhead woman put a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"Are you truly happy right now?"

"You seem to be happy when you train them, Artemis," Diana said.

Artemis, the Amazon, only responded by tightening the grip over her former student and the daughter of her best friend. Who had become a trusted friend and ally in her own right, although Artemis could sense artificial happiness within Diana.

' _She's happy about how well they are doing. I can't deny it. But, she could get so much more out of her life than what she's getting there.'_

"It gives me something to do. And there are no many wounds back home."

Artemis pulled back from Diana to observe some of the younger girls moving around. They were willing to listen to Diana more than her at times. Or at least, Diana did not have to work as hard to get their attention.

"Perks of being a Princess," Diana said as if she heard Artemis's thoughts.

Artemis just smiled when dropping down to the bench. She invited Diana to sit down next to her.

"The past keeps coming around to haunt you no matter how much you want to avoid it. You only have a couple of choices. You can keep running from it, or you can try and face it head on."

"I would rather face the future than what happened in the past. The Justice League was a good thing for its time, but it didn't work."

A flash of light made the attention of the two Amazons turn to the east most archway on the island. All of the women stopped fighting in an instant as Princess Donna stepped out of the archway and walked onto the edge of the island. They all paid tribute to their Wonderful Princess who stepped closer to them with a small smile popping over her face.

"Princess Donna," Artemis said. "I'm glad to see your return…as I am you as well, Kara."

"It's good to see you, Artemis," Kara said with a smile on her face when she approached the General of the Amazons.

Time stood still the second Alia stepped out of the archway. Nice silk robes billowed in the wind of the island. Alia turned around to the island, smiled at the beautiful sights. Hoards of beautiful warrior women stood up in a line to focus their attention on Alia. A second passed when they all backed off.

"It's her."

Alia walked over to Kara who just shrugged at what the Amazons were saying.

"So, is it good or bad they seem to recognize me?" Alia asked.

"This is Alia Evans-Potter," Kara explained to Diana and Artemis. "She's my wife."

Diana broke out into a smile and reached over to give Alia a warm hug. Alia smiled at how pleasant Diana's body felt pressed against hers. She was one of the most beautiful women she ever had the pleasure to encounter, which was some pretty stiff competition.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Diana," Alia said. "Donna's told me so much about you."

Said Princess threw her hands up into the air when her sister gave her the once over. "Only good things, I swear to Hera."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Diana said. "Your green eyes remind me of a legend."

"What kind of legend?" Alia asked.

"Only good," Diana explained. "Years ago, a magnificent goddess calling herself the Emerald Dragon arrived on this island to bless the Amazons. She gave us some much-needed hope after one of our darkest moments."

Donna heard the story a million times, or so it seemed. She could not recount it obviously off of the top of her head.

"Our mother would know the story better," Donna said. "I…well I didn't come here for a social call. I came about this."

A photo appeared in the palm of Donna's hand. One of the tourists took a picture of the statue before it had been stolen, and Donna had been very glad at the flagrant disregard for museum rules so he could do so.

"The hand of Phobos?" Diana asked.

"Someone stole it."

Diana's blood ran cold. She put a hand on the top of her head and started to brush strands of hair back.

"It's rumored to be a weapon created by a vengeful Shamen who created creatures made of fear. Those creatures feasted upon his enemies."

"And those creatures ended up overseeing the prison," Alia said. "It was on an island overlooking a great sea with cold water. The swim could kill you. But they didn't need walls and water with those monsters overseeing the prison."

The Dementors were trapped on the abandoned Azkaban prison. It had been shut down. What few prisoners which remained, after Voldemort's siege of the prison, had been transferred to Ministry holding cells. Alia did not know about how the progress of building a new prison had gone.

"Scarecrow took it," Donna said.

"If it can bring great fear, then that monster having it is not ideal," Diana said. "I can bring you three to the person who found it…even though her partner ended up taking credit for it."

"So….does that mean?" Donna asked.

Diana held up one hand and responded with a very tense smile.

"I can't very well stand idle while the world is in peril. And there's a whole lot that has been changed since I was last on the Mainland."

Maybe it was time to stop hiding from the problems and begin facing them head on. Diana resolved to lead Donna, Alia, and Kara to the person who found it. It was just lucky she happened to be a prisoner on this very island.

* * *

A rotund thug scratched his belly. Two other skinnier thugs, all dressed in a skeleton mask, stepped around an idol. One shivered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter.

"Hey, the boss doesn't like it when you do it."

"Man, I've got to do something to keep the edge off. What am I supposed to do? What's he going to do to me?"

The two skinnier thugs moved off to one side to give the rotund thug an ample amount of room to get himself into trouble. Neither of them wanted to be around when the boss returned.

Jonathan Crane stepped in all of his glory. He never once got out of the long overcoat, hat, and sunken in skull mask he wore. The hangman's noose wrapped around his neck gave him an extra sense of foreboding and showed his true, cruel nature.

' _I wonder if it's even a mask anymore.'_

"Normally, I detest mysticism. It leaves too many unanswered questions."

Scarecrow placed his hand on the bottom of the statue and mentally drew a line over it. Two jagged lines, in a shape of an "X" which had been split in two, adorned the edge of the base.

"Fascinating. Despite the magic involved, there is a sweet and sophisticated science to this entire operation."

None of the thugs spoke. The more they had been forced to be around this idol, the more they received a sense of the willies. And they were more scared of this idol than they were their completely terrifying boss who also frightened them beyond all conventional belief.

One thug blinked and could have sworn that he saw one pair of eyes shifting from underneath the rattling hood. He looked down at the ground.

' _Don't look at the thing. Don't look him in the face either. He has been known to gas his own henchmen.'_

The rotund thug's hand shook as he lit another cigarette. His boss had a strict anti-smoking policy when working on the job.

' _Still sure beats working with the Joker. That's for sure.'_

Another shiver came over the henchmen when Scarecrow gave a long sigh almost as if he derived sexual pleasure.

' _It has to be alive. It has to be fucking alive. We can't steal money or jewels, or normal shit like that. We just have to steal this creepy fear statue….I'm going to need another cig.'_

Another light of the cigarette before Scarecrow's voice came out.

"Yes, this could bring out the darkness in the mind of anyone. And I'm going to use it on Batman first and foremost. There is something in his mind. Something just bursting to get out. Fear beyond all pleasure. He will feel it. I will bring it out."

Scarecrow turned to the smoking thug. One skeletal finger extended and pointed at the thugs face. He dropped the cigarette on the ground and hastily put it out.

"You were warned."

The cold and chilling voice made the thug jump. He came face to face with his ex-wife's attorney slapping him with a big bill for alimony and child support. And that made him scream in blood-curdling terror.

"Soon they will all know the meaning of fear!"

* * *

The prison area contrasted the rest of the island very nicely. It was still well maintained with plenty of upkeep. It was just not as beautiful as the other prisoners.

"Some of the most dangerous prisoners are on the lower levels," Diana commented. "Fortunately, this prisoner is on the ground floor because I would not be able to get down here without our mother's consent."

Donna had figured out something very quickly. Diana did not ask her mother or even inform her that she was coming down here. The Amazon Princess walked over to the corner of the cell and looked out into the shadows. A figure shifted and peered out towards her.

"Princess," the figure said in a low voice. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Diana wasted no time to explain why. "The idol of Phobos has been stolen by a madman."

"Yes, I recall the idol. I regret lifting it from the temple. It's one of my biggest regrets. My partner was overcome by greed and if I did not lift it, he most certainly would have gathered a team as well. And he stole all of the credit."

"I think he has his own problems these days," Diana said.

The savage woman came from the shadows. "Good."

Alia laid eyes on a furry woman with golden fur and spots, with red hair coming down her back. She resembled a bipedal Cheetah, most likely because that was exactly what she was. She wore some black ragged clothes. She put a hand on the edge of the cell and run her hand over the bar.

"You hurt me. You took my heart and ripped it out. You stomped on it."

"I regret what happened," Diana said. "You should not have made the deal you did."

Said woman dragged her claws down the cell. No matter what she did to the cell or the bars, she would be forever trapped in this endless prison. The Amazon in question locked her eyes onto the woman in front of her. She could only apologize so many times before it got tiresome.

"Who is this?" Alia asked.

"Her name is Barbara Anne Minerva…."

"Minerva is dead!" she snapped. "There's only Cheetah."

"I'm here for your help whoever you are," Diana said. "Regardless of what the world thinks, no one knows more about the Hand of Phobos than you are."

Cheetah dragged her tongue over her lips. "Your desperation is delicious."

"You know more about the idol than anyone else," Diana said. "You can help me."

"Yes, I'll be able to help you."

Minerva noticed Supergirl and Wondergirl both in the shadows. She kept her sights firmly set on the third party standing in the shadows. She had been caught very much off guard by her.

"The Emerald Dragon in human flesh? I'm intrigued."

Cheetah's eyes shifted over to Alia for a second. She respected the woman's power even if she did not respect the Amazons in front of her. To Supergirl, she adopted a display of neutrality.

"I'm listening. What do you wish to offer me?"

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 15** **th** **, 2017.**


	31. Faces of Terror Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-One: Faces of Terror Part Two**

* * *

Chilling fog rose up from the ground around Gotham City. Batman swooped down onto the ground from a perch point from up above. He crossed the street and moved to the shadows towards an abandoned warehouse. Batman moved with pretty good time towards his destination.

Batgirl followed behind Batman a few steps. A sense of dread filled the air the further she walked into the picture. It was Gotham City, so she brushed it out of her mind. Yet, she could not just shake the feeling that there was something worse than ever especially with the fog being so thick.

"Remember to keep your eyes open and stay sharp."

A roll of her eyes signified Batgirl's agitation with Batman and his attitude. There was many times where he treated her like an equal. And other times, he treated her like a sidekick who was wet behind the ears and had pretty much no experience as a crime fighter.

Batman moved ahead from Batgirl and picked open the lock. The two of them stepped inside of the warehouse to be greeted by a particularly gruesome sight. The fog outside grew about as thick inside as it did outside.

Barbara Gordon came to one conclusion which she could not help, but voice out loud. "I don't care what anyone says. This isn't your average fog."

Several gentlemen popped out of the fog. They dressed in roughly made Halloween masks and also ragged clothes. The most defining feature was the nooses which stuck around their neck. Batman motioned in to fight them. He only stopped short when realizing there were no attempts from any of these men to jump out and strike him.

' _Something is up.'_

The motionless thugs stepped out and waited for something.

"I'm sure you wonder why they don't attack. It bothers you, doesn't it, Batman? It takes you out of the battle not to be able to answer violence with violence."

Scarecrow stepped out of the shadows. All of the men parted to allow the master of fear to come face to face with Batman and Batgirl.

"I'm sure you know it about as well as anyone else. The unknown does terrify many people. And you are facing off against the absolute unknown. The idol I have will bring unprecedented fear to Gotham City."

To demonstrate, he lifted an idol which swirled with a strange energy. Batman's entire body covered with chills. The Detective managed to hold himself up to a certain point and stare Scarecrow in the eye.

"I didn't think a man of science would even entertain the possibility of using something beyond all science, in the realm of magic."

Crane responded with a laugh. "Normally, I would not have ever bothered. With this idol, I'm going to bring unprecedented fear to the people of Gotham City. It's a pity, really, because I do really respect you, Batman. Or rather, I respect the fear you bring to the people of Gotham City."

Something swirled around the idol in front of them. Batman took a step around the alleyway and found himself entering a tunnel. The World's Greatest Detective dropped to his hands.

"Oh, old boy, don't worry. We're just going to take Gotham City over."

Batman looked up and come face to face with the Joker. Joker's hands covered with blood and he laughed.

"Oh, you know, this is all wrong. All of the times that you could have put me down for the long dirt nap, and you didn't. The blood shouldn't be on my hands."

Everything flashed in with Batman staggering back. Blood covered his hands. Batman did not even begin to comprehend what was going on; only that he did not like it.

"The blood should be on your hands."

"Yes!" Killer Croc growled. "And when you go down, we will feast upon the flesh of Gotham City."

Batman punched at the air. A huge slam of a large hand dropped him down to the ground. Batman rolled over to come eye to eye with Bane who stood over the top of him. Bane pulled Batman up to a standing position and flung him over to the ground.

Batgirl stood back in the shadows. The henchmen left. She did not quite realize what happened. From her point of view, Batman was getting knocked around by some invisible force. She could not see it. Batman kept swinging punches through the air.

A loud crack of thunder echoed when Batman lay down on the ground. The fallen bodies of everyone, from Alfred to Nightwing to Robin to Batgirl to Commissioner Gordon and everyone in between laid down on the ground. They all drew in their last breaths.

"No!"

"I'm sure you tried your best," Joker said. "Unfortunately, your best isn't going to bring them back from a big old dirt nap, is it?"

One could hear that insidious laughter coming from the Joker. Batman growled and swung at the air. A flicker of light flashed through the air. The fog grew thicker and Batman noticed the faces of his parents.

"It's all your fault, Bruce."

Batgirl jumped back at a sudden punch aimed at her head. She took a deep breath and could feel something overtake her body.

"Well, well, well, this is going to be a party."

Batgirl came eye to eye with the Joker who put the biggest grin on her face. He extended a gun towards her and pulled the trigger.

"It's time for Batgirl to be broken."

* * *

Diana found it to be a calculated risk to unleash Barbara Anne Minerva from her cage. She really hoped it was not a risk which blew up on her face.

Cheetah's eyes flickered when she perched herself on the chair. Donna and Kara were checking out a couple of things, which Diana, Alia, and Cheetah were in the library. Cheetah kept looking around until the point she had to focus on the Amazon Princess a couple of steps ahead of her.

"I get you don't trust me. But I'm not stupid. I know the world's going be overrun by these monsters if we don't stop it."

Diana hated to admit it, but she was the only hope. And they were good friends at some point. They were closer than friends in fact. This particular fact made Cheetah's fall from grace that much more frustrating.

A stolen glance over towards Alia showed the girl was deep in concentration about something. She snapped out of the thought and shuddered one more time.

"I feel something in the air," Alia said. "I don't know what it is…I feel something like dread."

"Yes, I feel it as well," Diana said. "It's almost like it reaches is further than behind what he even thought."

Cheetah shook her head in abject disgust. "He's a foolish person if he thinks he can control the gifts of the Hand and the reach it's extending in. He has no idea what chaos the totem is going to bring."

The woman put down the book because it was yielding no successes for her. She scratched the bottom of her chin and frowned in response.

"The Hand of Phobos has destroyed many people much more powerful than Jonathan Crane. And it's manipulating him on some level. The last holder of it…I don't think it ended well for him."

"Given he created those monsters, it didn't end well for anyone."

Alia struggled to come up with a good reason to think about why anyone would consider the Dementors to be a good thing. She had a couple of ideas as to why people might have thought. They were a weapon which could be directed and alternatively forgotten about.

"We need to find a way to turn that power back around," Diana said.

Cheetah perched out and had a couple of thoughts enter her mind. She had an idea which might have worked.

"We're going to have to find a way to manipulate the energy back around on him and reverse whatever is happening. And it's going to have to be someone who has experience dealing with these monsters."

The longest most frustrated breath came from Alia's throat. She took a second to come to a very frustrating conclusion.

"It's going to have to be me," Alia said. "It's always going to have to be me."

Diana put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "You're not alone."

Alia really did appreciate Diana's sentiment. She watched as Kara and Donna made their way back in. Both girls stopped short.

"We have an idea. It's only going to work if we get the totem back from him."

Kara leaned against the stone pillar and wondered how hard it was going to be. Donna looked like she had been condemned to certain death.

"I'm not the expert here," she said slowly. "But, the longer he holds onto the totem, the harder it's going to be to get him to part with it. Wouldn't you think that would be the case at least?"

Alia answered with a nod. She levitated all of the books. Some of them held some promising leads. The further they went into the books though, the less promising those leads were. Alia put the books back on the shelves and decided one conclusion was possible.

"We're going to have to get to Gotham City now," Alia said.

"Right," Kara said. "Are we….."

Diana stood up to her feet, closed her eyes, and spun around. A flash of light appeared around the Amazon Princess. She appeared in the shadows dressed in a fabulous red, white, and blue one piece attire which showcased some of the best parts of her body. She wore a headband and a lasso dangled from her belt as well. Diana stood up straight with a very proud smile on her face.

"Yes, we're ready."

* * *

"Come on, come on. You're going to have to do better than that."

Batgirl's eyes bulged out and turned completely bloodshot the moment she turned against the Joker. Joker took a few seconds to laugh at her.

"You're just a little sidekick. You're little more than the cannon fodder before the main event. And what are you going to do when the Bat is gone? And surely, you should have upgraded to Batwoman by now? That Batgirl thing must be getting a bit outdated."

The crime fighter drew her hand back and punched at the shadows. Joker's face appeared in the shadows. She nailed Joker straight in the face with a punch.

Batman jarred back when Joker him with a huge punch. He swung for the Joker. Joker dodged the punch and then ran up the wall. He dropped down onto the ground and threw a knife directly at Batman's chest plate. Batman staggered back from the knife.

The Batarang Batgirl threw at the Joker came inches away from hitting him. Joker's lips curled into a very devious grin. Laughter rang out with Batgirl throwing another Batarang at him. Batgirl watched as Joker avoided the attack.

"Pick up the pace just a little bit!"

An exploding pair of teeth hurled through the air. Batgirl threw herself behind the crate. Several pieces of wood shattered. Batgirl clutched her chest and breathed even more heavily. She reached over and noticed the decapitated head of her father lying at her feet.

Batman threw another explosive Batarang into the air. Joker popped up into the air and hurled a knife at him. The World's Greatest Detective stepped back with a heavy breath coming over his body. The fallen bodies on the floor stacked to the ceiling made him take great pause.

"Remember me, Bruce?"

Joker vanished and Batman came face to face with the man who killed his parents. His unkempt, unshaven figure appeared in the distance. He stepped over the fallen bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

"You wanted to go to that movie. If you didn't want to go to that movie, then your parents would have still be around!"

Adrenaline shot up to a new level. Batman charged his adversary and jumped at him. Hands wrapped around the throat of the man to shove him down onto the ground.

Batgirl struggled against Joker's hands wrapped around her throat. The crime fighter squirmed the further Joker wrapped his strong hands around her throat. She gagged underneath the attempt to choke her out. Batgirl pushed away from him.

"It's about time you've met your maker!" Joker cackled. "You're going to….."

Batgirl picked up a pipe and nailed Joker in the side of the head. Joker staggered back.

The Dark Knight cranked his hands around the neck of the man who shot his parents. The man who put him on the road to become Batman grabbed a pipe and waffled him in the back of the neck. Batman staggered back and the figure jumped at him. Batman reached up and blocked the pipe.

Each breath turned even more ragged. Each breath brought further frustration out of him. Batman pushed on as his body continued to push forward. He pushed out of the attack and grabbed the attacker. Batman shoved the attacker down onto the ground and raised his hand.

Diana popped into the factory just in time to see Batman pummel Batgirl almost half to death. She struggled against the attack. The Amazon Princess jumped into the battle and used her Lasso to ensnare Batman. The rope tied around his waist and pulled him back.

"He's fighting back!" Diana yelled.

Kara and Alia stepped into the area. Batgirl rolled over, blood dripping down from her mouth. She gave a couple of screams where no words came out of her mouth. It was a hideous looking sight to see her squirm on the ground.

"Please tell me that antidote works in this case."

Alia reached over and put a vial in the injector. "We'll know it in a minute."

She could hear Batgirl's heart drumming like war. Every now and then, she popped up to swing at Kara. Each swing fired off extremely fast before Batgirl collapsed down onto the ground with a deep breath.

' _Here goes nothing.'_

The needle injected in Batgirl's neck. Her nervous system received a hell of a shock. Alia listened for her heart rate before it went back to normal.

She rushed over and slammed the needle into the back of Batman's neck. The serum spread through Batman's body and made him turn back into his normal self. The World's Greatest Detective collapsed him down to the ground.

Their bodies both crashed to the ground like puppets having their strings cut. Alia leaned down to check them.

"The worst has passed, although we're still not out of the woods yet."

"I know where a safe house is," Kara said.

* * *

Batman tried to rise up from the bed. He had never felt so weakened, so lost, and that was something which caused him to growl out in frustration. Batgirl rose up on the bed next to him. The first thing they saw was Donna coming into their view. She passed them some hot chocolate.

"Drink this," Donna said.

Both of them drank it. Batman felt a little bit better. Not that he ever doubted the healing powers of chocolate before, but this fresh treat made a believer out of him. Time passed for Batman recovering. He had been more shaken. The images of what he saw passed into his mind.

Over the years, Batman built up a tolerance to Scarecrow's fear gas. He trained his mind to be strong and powerful, not to allow the illusions coming from them overwhelm him. The more Batman thought about it, the more he realized something had overtaken him.

' _I'm dealing with something stronger than ever.'_

Batman racked his brain. That idol Scarecrow had made his ability to spread fear even stronger. A sickening feeling entered the pit of Batman's stomach.

"You two were very lucky."

Alia stepped into the room to look over both of them. Batgirl tried to raise her head. She winced at the aches and pains going through her body.

"The Hand of Phobos is a potent artifact," Alia explained. "I've had to deal with the creation of that artifact in the past, and the more Scarecrow comes into the artifact, the more I fear he'll be like them."

Batman held his head up. He took another drink of the hot chocolate. Donna stood at the edge and gave him a second glass to replace the first one. He took it without any question.

"He'll become like those monsters," Alia said. "He'll feed off of the emotions of others, and bring out their deepest insecurities. Their worst memories, and also their worst fears, and he won't even need the idol after a while. It will turn him into something as warped and twisted as they are."

Batman grunted and lowered his cup of hot chocolate "You have a plan?"

"I intend to deal with him before he becomes one of them," Alia said. "And the best way to do it is to find a way to disconnect him with the idol."

Patience spread over Batman's face. He could tell there was more to this than met the eye. He took another drink of hot chocolate.

Batgirl in particular finally was feeling something beyond the aches and pains of being worked over. Dread spread over her body as well. She had been brought to a state of consciousness and no longer saw the Joker everywhere she looked. She became fully aware of everything around her though.

"Getting that idol away from him. Would I be completely off base to say that it's easier said than done?"

"No," Alia said.

Kara explained a lot of things to her and one was about Batman's code of conduct. He could rough up the criminals as much as he wanted but never did he directly take a life. It was something Alia could understand and respect, even though she did not agree to it. There were monsters in this world which had to put down.

A nagging part of Alia made her wonder if she was qualified to judge who. She doubted anyone was, but when facts like a huge death toll stuck out in your face, you had to do something.

"What has to be done?"

Batman brought Alia out of her thoughts with his very gruff statement. Alia's attention turned towards him and she dropped her head down.

"I'm not going lie. Disconnecting him from the idol is not going to be pleasant for him."

"You're going to kill him."

Batman did not offer any emotion in that tone or betray anything. Alia could not tell what he was thinking. He trained himself not to show any emotion in the exposed part of his mask or body language. Alia admired how stoic he would. There would be some people back across the ocean who would appreciate how Batman never once blinked.

And they would also be frustrated by him, something else which put a smile on his face.

"Death is not the worst thing that could happen to Scarecrow," Alia said. "It's unpredictable what would happen when I pull that magical idol away from him."

The next few seconds passed by anxiously on the clock. Batman's attention came back and forth from Alia before he decided to say what needed to be said.

"Disconnecting him from the idol would mean his destruction. But there are things which are far worse than Death."

Batman took a long drink of hot chocolate which disguised his sentiments.

"There should be another way," he grimly commented. "Given how much time is running down, I can't see any other way."

Alia nodded and hoped that Diana and Cheetah were close enough to him. Thanks to their abilities, while they would be affected, they could manage to get the idol away from him. The fog rose up and so did Alia's sense of dread.

* * *

Several of Gotham's smaller gangs lined up down the line. They existed mainly to feed off of the margins. They had been summoned here, curious to see what it was all about. They all lined up. An army of almost a hundred men circled around.

They all looked up in time to see the Scarecrow standing above them.

"You all wish for a Gotham which you do not have to live in fear of Batman. Well, that will no longer be a problem. It will not be Batman that you fear from here on out!"

Those eyes turned red when focusing on the goons. Everyone positioned at the foot of the stage shivered with Scarecrow rising up even higher. One could see the sadistic glint flashing through his eyes as time passed. Power rose from the Scarecrow's hands and came about the stage.

"Yes, watch the power come to me!"

Wonder Woman and Cheetah slipped through the shadows. One by one, they attacked the gang members to drop them down to the ground.

' _The idol!'_

Determination forced Diana to spring into action. The Amazon stampeded forward and rushed towards the top of the stage. She came up the stage and went towards Scarecrow. Several members of his gang blocked the path. Diana mowed them down.

Scarecrow's eyes shifted. He raised a hand and forced Diana to drop to her knees.

Diana watched as her home appeared around her. Everything burned including her sisters. Several demonic entities came down to the island to destroy her Paradise.

"No!"

Diana screamed and thrashed as some laughter came out. She watched as Donna, Hippolyta, and Artemis all fought valiantly. Diana rushed towards them, screaming and pushing her way through it. She could feel the agony spread over her as the images got stronger.

' _No, this can't be happening. No this is not real!'_

She fought as the images of grisly Gotham City intermingled with a burning Paradise. Diana popped up and nailed Scarecrow in the jaw to send him back.

The criminal dropped down off of the stage. The idol shot up into the air and mist poured out of the bottom of it.

"Watch out!" Cheetah yelled pulling Diana around the arm.

The mist pulled out and ensnared some of the gang members. Their skin popped and began to melt. They shifted into hideous looking entities upon the top of the stage. Their flesh turned more rotted and slimier when rising from the stage.

Scarecrow decayed for a second. He rose up, taller than ever. His flesh rotting with glowing red eyes. The mist surrounded him. Scarecrow grew into some like of beast which decayed everything his breath touched. What did not decay, felt terror, wrapped several degrees beyond anything ever.

Diana stepped back and fought against the fear coming against her. Some of the mobsters succumbed to Scarecrows touch and turned into these robed figures which resembled the idol.

"Tonight, Gotham City succumbs to fear."

Cheetah watched the memories of her humanity being ripped away from her constantly, on a never ending loop. Her eyes bugged out with agony the more this humanity just ripped away from her.

Alia dropped down, grabbed the two women, and teleported them out of the way before Scarecrow's fear aura could overwhelm them.

"Yes, run! Yes, hide. For soon it will be much too late for you to go anywhere."

Scarecrow and his army would soon blanket Gotham City. And then cities beyond would understand the meaning of the word "fear."

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 18** **th** **, 2017.**


	32. Faces of Terror Part Three

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Faces of Terror Part Three**

* * *

Complete terror spread over Gotham City. Alia could feel it after teleporting both Cheetah and Diana out of the way. She had never felt this miserable in her entire life. Scarecrow's influence spread far and wide.

Alia had been more shaken than ever before. She held herself together and tried not to be though. There were going to be a lot of problems if she could. She turned her attention towards Cheetah and Diana, both of them who took deep breaths when staring at her.

"I'll be fine," Diana breathed.

"I will as well."

Alia popped her head out of the window and stared down the clouds of thick fog rising out from over Gotham City. The fog had been so enhanced it was almost sickening. It was as bad as it was back in Britain during the time that the Dementors were breeding. And Alia really shuddered at the memory and the implications of Dementors breeding.

"I appreciate the bravado. And I know where you're coming from. The problem is no one is going to be fine until we get back out of here."

One would think Alia would be taking a very calculated risk of bravery or a very calculated risk of stupidity when she stepped outside. She could feel chilled to the bone. Gotham City had been submerged in fear. Alia squinted her eyes. She could barely see through the mist.

A loud scream of a man running down the street followed by said man charging down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. Alia caught him around the waist and tried to restrain him. The man screamed several more times.

"NO! THEY'RE AFTER ME!"

Exactly who or what was after the man was not stated in any kind of way. The man screamed out one more time in blood-curdling terror before collapsing down onto the ground. His entire body pushed out and blood spilled from his mouth.

Alia felt for the man. She needed to keep moving deeper into the fog in Gotham City. More chills came over Alia's body the further she walked out. She sought out what she needed to go.

A huge splatter of blood sat on the stage where Scarecrow once stood. Now he was gone, or at least it was not visible. The blood bubbled on the ground. Alia darted forward a little bit to touch the blood and found that it knocked her back a fraction of a step or three. Alia's deep breath came out of her the moment she touched the blood.

' _It's been magically enhanced.'_

Alia picked up the blood and returned back to base. Donna and Kara huddled around on the table. Batman put his head up for a second. One could see the very haunted expression in those eyes even though Batman attempted not to show it outward.

"I found blood and it could be Crane's blood," Alia said.

"Do you think it would do us any good?"

Diana stood up straight. She had never seen or heard Batman say something in such a small and terrified voice. It was starting to unsettle Diana very much to see the World's Greatest Detective in such a state.

"It just might."

Alia brushed her hair away from her eyes. She looked at the vial of blood which bubbled. His blood had already changed before tapping into the full power of the idol. Alia chewed down on her lip before entering another very frustrating conclusion.

' _We could take him down. What are the chances we're going to succeed though? It's not very good.'_

She figured she could bring this fact up as well. "We should…."

Loud screams pierced through the air. All of the parties cringed. Donna made her way to the door before retracting it. The knob felt as cold as ice. Donna could not help but jump back and retract her hand the moment it touched the knob. She drew in a deep breath and shook her head.

"We can still get the idol," Alia commented. "But, it's going to be hard. Crane is going to be on his guard for us now. And he won't rest with the idol in his hand."

"We're going to have to try something and soon," Batman said. "Or there's going to be no place in Gotham City where anyone can hide."

"It goes far beyond Gotham City," Diana replied in her grimmest voice. "There's going to be nowhere in the world where anyone can hide after he's done."

Alia hated to admit it but it was going to be much more than that. They were in a real danger of turning into prisoners of their own minds. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face and returned to the blood. Alia summoned all of the courage within her to deal with this.

' _Somehow, this is worse than dealing with a hundred Dementors. This is much worse.'_

* * *

All of Gotham City rippled with never ending fear. The fog thickened. Many of Scarecrow's henchmen, those who had not been turned stood. They had wrapped up in the heaviest layers of clothes and yet, they still shivered madly. They looked up at the crazed man who stood over him.

No mistake about it, Scarecrow reveled in the chaos he caused. One could see Scarecrow's eyes widen over and they recoiled when looking over them. Several of their former Gang members had been turned into those things.

"Man, he's….he's scarier than ever."

"You have a right to be afraid."

Every cold breath the Scarecrow took increased how chilled the air was. It increased the very real fear the henchmen felt in the area as well. One of them clutched against the wall.

"Your fear, your deepest insecurities, let them all out. They are like mother's milk to me."

One of the thugs in front collapsed down to the ground. His heavy breathing signified how much he lost it. Scarecrow reached over and held up a hand. The man floated up in the air with mist surrounding him. The mist drew into his body and his eyes rolled over in the back of his head.

"Yes, let it all out."

The thug's head whipped back and forth from one side to the other. Scarecrow's eyes widened when he could feel the energy drawing out of the thug. Those bands of power kept flowing to the Scarecrow's fingers. The crazed criminal's excitement only grew.

The terror of the thugs around him caused them to take a step back. They ran into a wall of those minions. Their rattling breath only enhanced the despair the thugs were feeling and they were feeling a lot of it as time went on.

"You are not one with the fear."

The thug's body rotted before the horrified eyes of the rest of the gang members. A black robe manifested to cover his body. His facial features vanished to leave one huge and rotting hole. The figure dropped down onto the ground.

"You can see the true power of unrestrained fear. You all feel it? You all respect it. Don't you see it? Don't you feel it? Don't you understand the power that fear could cause?"

Each thug stole a look at Scarecrow from across the way. They could not do anything other than drop to their knees and pay tribute to this mad man. He had them right where he wanted him and right where he wanted him was terrified.

Scarecrow rose up to his full height. He was now over eight feet tall and growing. He was a being of pure fear.

"Even the great and almighty Batman has fear. He might try and fight his personal demons. Little does he realize that those demons will crush him! And then I will feast upon him. Then, when Batman withers and dies, he will be just another member of my legion."

Those soulless eyes flickered out. Scarecrow was the only one who had facial features. Some would say this made the madman more human. Those who had been unfortunate enough to see him up close in light realized that this did not help matters. It only made him less of human and more of a monster.

"Soon, I'll have the power to make everyone one with fear. And then we can spread it to cities beyond Gotham City, and then the entire world will be ours."

None of the thugs had the balls to ask Scarecrow what he planned to do yet. They were too scared to death. The wall of soulless creatures behind them finally departed. It gave them some room to breathe. Unfortunately, it did not give them plenty of room to breathe. Their bodies pushed and blood pumped very slowly and very rigidly. It was very hard for them to breathe.

Scarecrow departed for now. One of the thugs dared to let out a breath. He was very relieved how that particular breath was not his last breath.

"I looked up into those eyes. I don't know man, but every time I stare into those eyes, I see something wicked. I see a man who has no soul."

Some of them wondered if Scarecrow ever had a soul. There was food for thought for every member of the gang. All of the thugs huddled together. It had been in the middle of July yet they were freezing their nuts out there.

For once in their life, the sounds of the Gotham City Police Department in the distance made them feel relief. The relief passed when one of the thugs just scoffed in agitation.

"Yeah, like they're going to be able to stop him any better than anyone else."

* * *

Alia lingered ever so closer to the edge of the street in Gotham City. She drew in the smell of decay which filled her lungs and made her very agitated.

' _So, are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?'_ Kara asked her.

' _Well, it's the only plan that we have here that can work.'_

Alia took a few seconds to channel everything she felt for her wife and everyone else around her. There would need to be a lot of fuel to this Patronus even though she doubted it could bring a dent. Alia shoved those doubts out of her mind and took another deep breath.

' _Okay, let's go.'_

Fingertips crackled with magical energy when raising her hand up. Alia's hand stretched down and a large bright light came down the alleyway. A green and black dragon manifested from the light and caused a bit of purity to come back through Gotham City.

' _It's working.'_

Alia closed her eyes and directed the lights down the street. The members of the Gotham City Police Force jumped up straight. They had no idea what happened or how much the light coming down the streets.

"I don't believe it!"

It was magic beyond what most could do. And to be honest, it was also magic which tested Alia something fierce and stretched her beyond all conventional limits. Her heard pounded into the back of her chest. She took another deep breath and fired them into one of the more populated areas of Gotham City.

Diana, Donna, Cheetah, Batgirl, Supergirl, and Batman stepped in front of them. The warmth cutting through the fog made it very easier to walk and that was the main thing.

The mist fought through the light. Alia stretched herself to another level and pushed down. Her bright light came on with a zig-zag to rip through the mist. Alia's hand shook when pushing a little bit further. She cut through the light and took a couple of deep breaths.

Back and forth the two powerful entities went. Alia absolutely refused to be denied. She manipulated the Dragon down the alleyway. It burned through the alleyway with Alia taking a large and deep breath in the process.

' _You can do it.'_

Kara's encouragement only pushed Alia forward. She blasted down the alleyway without any problems whatsoever. The Dragon's travels cut through the mist a little bit deeper. Alia pulled her hand back with a shaking arm.

"Don't look now, but we have trouble," Batman grunted.

Several newly minted Dementors rushed down the alleyway towards them to protect their master's interest. Alia threw her hand at them and the blinding dragon caused them to freeze.

"Attack them! They're weak. And equally vulnerable."

Diana kicked one of the hooded monsters in the face to drop him down to the ground. The Amazon Princess threw herself back up and dropped back down with a repeated series of attacks to stun her enemy. The Princess backed up and then nailed him again.

Supergirl's heat vision zapped through the area. The sun shimmered through to allow her power boost. The robed figures fried and retreated to avoid the intense heat.

One of them grabbed her by the hair. Batgirl released an explosive disc which bombarded the creature with a bright light. The creature recoiled into the darkness to be mowed down and ripped into shreds by Alia's dragon. She took in another deep breath and directed it down the streets.

Batman flung a pellet down to the ground. It released fire from the pellet and made the creatures recoil. Heat and warmth were the number one enemy of the creatures, something which Batman found out straight away when he attacked them.

"Don't stop!" Batman grunted. "We have them on the run now."

Alia did not intend to stop. She pushed herself forward with a dagger coming out of the palm of her hand. The dagger burst open to reveal a miniature Patronus which mowed down the monsters. Alia pulled back one more time and then shot her dagger at the creatures one more time.

She could hear a loud rumbling in the distance. Donna and Diana teamed up to take down a horde of creatures out of the corner of her eye.

' _I think I've awakened the master by screwing with the slaves.'_

Alia flashed back down to the ground with her breath deepening. She needed to take down Scarecrow. The blood in the vial hooked to her had turned coal black and continued to hiss. Alia could only imagine the other mutating changes coming from him.

* * *

Scarecrow dropped to his knees. He could see the power slipping away from him, slipping directly through his fingers and he hated it. Scarecrow put his hands on the top of his head and let out a very obvious scream of terror when moving.

"No, power, I must have more of the power."

Scarecrow grabbed onto his precious idol and gripped it even tighter yet. He would have to hold on to the power which flowed into his fingertips. The power made him much stronger than ever before. The flow of energy continued to build up into his power. He was going to have all of the power.

"That might have been a miscalculation."

There had been no more Jonathan Crane, only Scarecrow. The beastly individual looked up just in time to run head on into a Dragon which knocked him back a couple of steps. Scarecrow channeled all of the energy from his followers and tore the dragon's head off.

"It's symbolic to what I intend to do to you."

Alia fired three more down. She taxed herself to a new level.

' _I'm going to separate him from that damn idol.'_

' _Just don't burn yourself out whatever you do,'_ Kara warned her wife.

Alia fired her attacks down the alleyway one by one. The creatures connected with Scarecrow. His followers ran in to absorb the brunt. He was losing followers. Several of his human thugs, the few which remain, ran down the alleyway.

Batman swooped down from the building. The thugs all jumped in to face Batman. Alia would have laughed at the fact they would rather get knocked around by the Dark Knight then deal with their boss.

Diana jumped down onto the edge of the stage. Scarecrow licked his lips.

"I wonder what the fear of an Amazon would taste like."

She served as a distraction for Cheetah to hop onto the stage and sink her claws into the back of Scarecrow. Scarecrow turned around and grabbed Cheetah's throat. Cheetah fought her way out just barely coming off of the stage. She flipped down onto the stage.

Scarecrow's hands rose into the air. Alia sent another blinding light at him. Scarecrow flattened the light with an outstretched arm. His eyes shot open and resembled bloodshot little dots. He took a couple of loud breaths when coming down the stage.

"I'm going to crush you, little girl!"

"I don't think so."

Cheetah grabbed onto the idol. It hissed and burned at her hands. Cheetah threw the idol up into the air and it came into the hands of Alia who held it tight.

"No!" Scarecrow yelled. "Give that to me."

Alia's hands vibrated against the idol. Scarecrow screamed it in agony as all of the fear demons absorbed into his body. He grew in mass and also left himself open for an attack.

Diana came down from the heavens with an extended sword and plunged it into the back of Scarecrow's neck. Scarecrow's black blood burned a hole through the ground. He turned around just in time to try and take Diana's head off. Diana flipped herself down onto the ground to avoid the attack coming from Scarecrow.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

The terrified people moved away from the area. Alia dropped down to her knees and chanted underneath her breath. She held onto the idol and took several deep breaths. The entire sum of her happy memories plunged into the idol.

Scarecrow's hands outstretched to snag both the Dragon and the idol. His connection to the idol made the monster recoil as waves of positive energy flowed through the air at him. Scarecrow could not hold himself out.

Magic burned through the air. The runes carved into the edge of the idol started to smoke. Scarecrow thrashed his arms around and gagged when attempting to hold himself back. The idol decayed into dust the second Alia finished driving her full force of magic into it.

Scarecrow fluttered down to the ground suddenly and went into a fetal position. He screamed even though no sound came out of his mouth. He shook down on the ground.

The dust fluttered through the air. Alia succumbed the dust into the bubble.

The rest of Scarecrow's followers turned human and collapsed down to the ground. They shook, naked, and cold, but overall, they were a lot better off than their master was.

"Alia?"

Kara's concerned voice cut through the air along with a hand placed on her shoulder. Alia stood up straight without any further words.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

One look at the decaying body of Jonathan Crane showed someone who was not okay. Alia converted the bubble into a jar. The dust loomed ominously, surrounded by a slight mist.

' _If I can figure out a way to destroy that idol utterly, I will.'_

Given how it had been forged, it might have been easier said than done. Alia just had to make a good honest attempt to do so, however.

* * *

"Damn it, he's as cold as ice."

Harvey Bullock retracted his hands from Jonathan Crane. The medics verified he still showed signs of life, but he was not responding in any way to anything that he would.

"Yeah, you're right he is. I don't think I've felt bodies this cold after they had been packed in the freezer for years."

They hooked Crane's limp and pale body to the stretcher. They lifted him up and hauled him into the meat van.

If one looked up, they would see a very peculiar sight. Batman perched on the edge of the rooftop and ate a chocolate bar. He took a few seconds to look down on Crane. The other members of the party stood a bit.

"So, is he dead?"

Alia shook her head. "No, he's not dead. It would be much better for him if he was though."

Those very clear words sent a chill down the spine of the World's Greatest Detective. One thought that death would be the worst thing one could experience. Judging by the look of Crane and how wrecked he appeared, there had been a few things which were much worse than death to be experienced. Batman's eyes shifted to the area.

"He lost his soul to the totem much like others have."

Alia threw her head back. Kara walked over to her, with a hot chocolate cup in hand. The two girls touched hands to each other. Cheetah, under the watchful eye of both Donna and Diana, leaned in the roof.

"It created those monsters for the first time."

Monsters which Alia fought since she was thirteen, which had been sealed off on an island with the prison they once were. Their supply of human prey had been removed. Alia and her allies who rounded them off left the Dementors on the island to starve.

' _Had Crane found them, they would have been let free in the world. If any still existed.'_

The younger ones would wither and die first. The older ones would follow shortly thereafter.

"Tonight was like old times," Diana said.

"No," Batman said. "There's one missing."

Kara cringed at that thought. She did not even finish properly cringing when Batman dropped down to the roof and returned to Gotham City. They turned to Batgirl who just responded with a shrug.

"I've got to get going as well."

Cheetah watched both of the crime fighters wait. She would return to the island. And she was perfectly fine with that. Tonight, she had gotten a taste of something else, but she could wait.

' _Today's a day where everything could have gone really wrong.'_

Seconds passed on the clock for Diana turned her attention towards Kara and Alia.

"Donna and I need to get Cheetah back. You can join us if you like."

Both girls flashed smiles. They would like that a whole lot, to be honest. Diana just nodded in their general direction before they all prepared to depart to the island.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 22** **nd** **, 2017.**


	33. A Long Deserved Rest

**Chapter Thirty-Three: A Long Deserved Rest**

* * *

The nightmare passed and Barbara Gordon took in a deep breath before sinking herself down on a rock to enjoy Paradise. She had checked in briefly with Batman, but given that he did not need her right at the moment, Barbara took it as her cue to head off and do what she needed to do.

Barbara sat on the rocks dressed in a red bikini which stretched across her flesh. The strands of fabric covered those areas which needed to be covered up. She turned to Kara who dressed in a mouth-watering blue bikini which exposed her curves as well.

Donna showed off her toned and fit Amazon body when stepping into the picture as well. She dressed in a stunning purple bikini with the strings pushing against certain parts of her body and making her just a little bit more comfortable as well.

Finally, Alia joined them. Barbara and Donna both looked awestruck as Alia sauntered in. Every inch of her body displayed out nicely in the bikini she wore, a nice shade of green which matched her eyes. Her dark-hair tied back in a ponytail which displayed her amazing face. She moved over with Kara rising. The two joined each other with a kiss before sitting down by the shores on the other side of Donna and Barbara.

"I think getting out and about and doing something has done my sister a lot of good."

Donna broke the awed silence and put all of the attention on her. Kara just smiled and shook her head.

"All of us needed a break after what happened," Kara commented.

"Yeah, the Justice League…you lost some pretty good hands over the last few months of its existence," Barbara commented. "And it was going on for about what…."

"Five years, I didn't get the opportunity to join until the last year, year and a half, or so," Kara confirmed when popping her head back and allowing a soft sigh to escape through the back of her throat. "That's just the way things go sometimes, I guess."

Barbara responded with a crisp nod, she did, in fact, guess that much as well. She took seconds to lean back on the edge of the rocks and just allow the coolness to spread over her body. It had been a long time since she had time to get away from the cold and dreariness of Gotham City.

"I think that even Batman was affected by what happened," Donna replied.

One could see the crime fighter just raise her eyebrow and throw her head back with a soft laugh. "Well, if he was affected, would you really know the difference with him? I mean….he's Batman and all that."

All of the parties involved just sighed. Donna decided after a moment to steer the conversation back.

"Seriously though, my sister has been wound tightly. Today, it opened her eyes. And…maybe there are other things Diana has been keeping in."

"She does have the spirit of the warrior," Alia commented.

Donna just snorted. "Yeah, no duh, she does. I mean, she's Wonder Woman. What else do you expect?"

Despite the slightly snarky tone to Donna's statement, there was a fair amount of fondness in her voice towards her sister. She did hope that Diana found some fraction of peace and could function from here on out. She threw her head back and brushed the strands of hair away from her face.

"Do you think you're putting the band back together?" Barbara asked. "I mean, the Justice League?"

Several people asked Kara this question. Alia sensed how much it frustrated her wife to have the past being brought up.

"Well, we kind of were together for the entire Grodd thing," Kara said. "But, that was a one-time thing, and that wasn't an entire crew to be fair. That was just….well it was what it is."

Kara did not know where she was going with that one. All she knew was there was more frustration than ever before mounting in the back of her mind. She hoped, perhaps foolishly, at times they could get back to the good old days.

' _Unfortunately, the good old days aren't really good.'_

Alia reached over and put her hand onto Kara's. The soft touch of the girl next to her made Kara rise up a little bit more and relax ever so slightly.

"Whatever you do, it's going to be the right thing?"

Kara smiled at Alia. "You think so?"

A lean forward and a kiss brought Kara into a less tense state of mind. "I don't think so, I know so. Trust me, it's just going to work like that. It has to work like that."

A smile passed over Kara's face. They would take any challenge they could no matter how long it took. She turned to Donna who looked on thoughtful.

"I was about to ask to join the Justice League before you guys disbanded," Donna said. "Real rotten timing anyway."

"Given that Batman was on the council to accept new members, something tells me my chances to join weren't going to be that good," Barbara said. "For someone who's just a part-time League member, he has a whole lot of clout about the entire thing."

Kara shook her head for a few seconds. She noticed Donna's eyes darting to the pavilion where Diana and her mother were. A single hand rested on Donna's shoulder to encourage her to stand up straight and turn her attention to the rest of the group.

"There might be some humanity left in Cheetah."

"Was she and Diana friends?" Alia asked. "Or something?"

"Yeah, or something," Donna commented.

* * *

Something about today's adventure got the blood pumping in the Amazon Princess. She could not wait to get out there and fight even more. She turned to her mother and Artemis, both of them greeted her with a very evident grin on their face.

"You're glowing, my daughter," Hippolyta said. "I have not seen you this happy in a very long time."

"Today, I've realized there are threats out there," Diana said. "They are not going to go away. There are some who have fought. I've lost my way."

"No," Hippolyta said. "No, you haven't."

A second passed with Hippolyta lowering her hand on Diana's shoulder and allowing her to take a deep breath.

"You've merely needed to take some time away to ensure you understand where you're going in life. You realized some truths."

Diana just answered with a very crisp smile towards her mother. "And one of those things is that no woman can seclude herself on an island and hide from the world. This island is a sanctuary, but it's not a hiding place."

The Queen of the Amazons sighed. She had been as guilty as using her home as an escape as anyone else. Hippolyta thought about what needed to be done going forward and she knew she could not get a lot done by standing on the island.

' _I've hidden from the world for way too long,'_ Hippolyta thought. _'It's time to stand up and do something with my life, for better or for worse.'_

The Queen of the Amazons drew in a deep breath and spent the next couple of minutes considering her next couple of actions.

"There's one thing I'm not certain of," Diana said. "It's whether or not I should rebuild the Justice League. Kara's done a great job, even though she hasn't admitted it. She has her cousin's flare for dragging people together."

Hippolyta took a moment to consider her daughter. Her hand slid off of Diana's shoulder only to wrap her arm around the waist of the Princess and pull her in.

"You can make the first steps with one small gesture," Hippolyta commented with a very soft smile coming over her face. "One small gesture can make the difference in everything."

Mother and daughter responded with a hug. Diana pulled away from Artemis.

"I know you can handle the new recruits."

"Training them was what I was meant to do," Artemis said. "Just like protecting those around you was what you were meant to do."

Diana excused herself from the two Amazons and made the trip through the gateway. Barbara Ann Minerva sat in the room in a holding cell. Her wrists had been restrained in bracelets. Minerva's eyes looked up towards Diana the second she crossed over towards the cell.

"I haven't forgotten my promise."

"Making promises you can't keep is a dangerous precedent, Princess," Minerva commented when she leaned closer to the edge of the cell and put a paw on it. "You don't think things will change."

No matter how many times Diana justified that she tried to stop Minerva from grabbing the artifact, she still felt very bad.

"I didn't do any of this for you. I didn't even do it for myself. The world was going to be destroyed, and I don't think any of us want to live in a world which was overrun by fear."

Diana nodded in agreement. She understood where Minerva was coming with that one. The Amazon Princess parted her hair back and drew in a very deep breath. She realized there were still some threats out there in the world today more than anyone else.

"And no matter what I've become, I respect everything the Dragon stands for."

Minerva respecting anyone after her transformation was progress. Diana put her hand on the cell.

"Rest well."

* * *

Barbara, Kara, and Alia watched as Donna walked into the center of the ring of the Amazon training arena. Her hands dragged across the ground as she had the look on her face of someone who had been sentenced to die or at least get a tremendous beating.

"It's been a long time since I've assessed your abilities."

Donna dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a top to match. Diana dressed in a white toga which fit around her body very nicely. One could see legs which Alia spent time admiring. And she was not the only one, judging by the looks on the face of Kara and Barbara she was not the only one.

A knowing expression flashed over the face of the Amazon Princess. "Don't you mean it's been a while since you've kicked my ass?"

The stern expression on Diana's face caused Donna to step back. She stepped back and focused herself against Diana when Diana stood across the way. The two circled around each other.

"You should have more confidence in your abilities. If you're defeated in the mind, then you're already defeated in the field of battle."

"So, do you think you're going to win every fight?" Donna asked.

"I don't go in there intending to lose," Diana said. "It's a bad attitude to have."

' _She's right,'_ Kara thought to Alia who just smiled. _'Donna's always standing in Diana's shadow. It's hard for her to jump out no matter how hard she tries.'_

Donna drew in a deep breath and moved a little bit closer to the older Amazon. The two moved to each other and Donna almost got the first punch in this time. Almost because Diana knocked her back and wrestled her to the ground. Donna could not break this intense headlock which Diana put on her in a headlock to drive her down onto the ground. Donna struggled out of the attack and pushed back to a standing position. The two Amazons circled each other for a moment.

"Again!"

Donna swept Diana's legs out from underneath her. Diana caught Donna and pushed her back down to the ground. Donna bounced up to take the fight to her sister. Both sides circled each other with Donna jumping up into the air.

Both caught each other's punches with Diana flipping Donna into the air and sending her crashing down to the ground as hard as possible. Diana stepped back from Donna who rose up and took a couple of deep breaths. The two Amazons circled each other another moment later.

Donna gained a bit more confidence. Diana grabbed her and flipped her to the ground one more time. She backed off and Donna threw herself back up.

"Don't get frustrated!"

This battle cry warned Donna not to get flustered in battle. The problem was she was kind of getting flustered with her inability to sustain any kind of momentum. The two next attacks coming from Diana's direction backed Donna off and caused her to almost slide onto the ground. The Amazon took a deep breath and backed off from Donna when she collapsed down onto the ground.

"One more time!" Donna cried.

The two scrambled to fight each other. Diana took down Donna and used her own momentum to drive her down to the ground. The younger Amazon Princess rolled over with the wind being taken down out of her after hitting the ground running and hard.

Donna threw herself back up for a few seconds.

"You still have some work to do. You had been for a little bit. Your frustration got the better of you. You need to learn to deal with your anger or at least channel it productively."

Most of the time, Donna did. It was just her inability to prove herself as worthy against Diana caused her a great deal of frustration at the best and agitated her something fierce at the worst. She put herself back over towards the wall and drew in a deep breath when leaning against it.

"How about I have a go?" Alia asked.

Diana raised her eyebrow at the woman approaching her. "Are you sure?"

A smile crossed Alia's face. "I've always wanted to test my abilities against the legendary Wonder Woman."

A sense of modesty appeared on Diana as she shrugged and took those words in stride. Alia stepped into the battle arena. Kara and Barbara leaned against the bench. Donna stung pride and all, eased over to the bench and sank down onto it. Her breaths came out in a couple of fluid motions.

"So, how about this one?"

Diana and Alia moved in to combat each other. The Amazon Princess almost broke through Alia's defenses with the first punch. Alia observed Diana's movements and blocked her wrist before she turned around and propelled into the air. Diana tried to grab Alia's legs on the way down. Alia wrapped her legs around Diana's arm and tossed her to the ground.

A back roll brought Diana to her feet. Diana smiled and moved closer towards Alia. This time she got the momentum and overpowered the younger girl in question. The two staggered for some kind of position with Diana gaining some additional leverage on Alia to wrestle her directly down onto the ground. Alia drew in a deep breath on her and then popped back up to her feet.

"Ready!"

Alia's words brought Diana back to the battle. Both women punched each other at the same time. They performed the most awkward fist pump ever. Their fists connected with each other with the Amazon propelling up into the air and landing behind Diana. Alia grabbed the arm of Diana and pushed her down to one knee. Diana struggled against Alia's body when pushing her forward.

The Amazon broke her attack and came back up for the battle. The two locked horns with each other one more time. Diana flipped Alia down onto the ground and hooked her in a half-nelson hold. Alia rolled out of her feet and came back up.

Diana wiped a bead of sweat away from her brow. It was a very new experience for her to have sweat drawn from her. The two moved closer to each other with Diana and Alia jumping into mid-air. Alia blocked Diana's punch and came back with a couple of rapid fire hits of her own. The punches moved Diana back a couple of inches until she slid back to the ground.

They moved back into the battle one more time. It was a constant dance with Alia varying up her attack patterns to something very unconventional. She kept moving and at some times, she kept jumping and then faking out the jumps. There were no patterns.

Diana adapted nicely and the battle between the two sides raged on.

* * *

A blonde woman with chalk-white skin and a collar tightened around her neck moved across the lunch line at the prison mess hall. Several tattooed men came down the way on their own accord. The woman's eyes narrowed and she sighed in agitation.

"So, what's on the menu today?" she asked. "Slop? That's perfect, my favorite."

A large clump of colorless material dropped down onto it. The smell was not that bad when you got used to it. As to what's in it, well it's best not to ask these questions. Leslie Willis known as Livewire stepped over and wondered if this was what she imagined her career to be.

An accident transformed her into a metahuman with the ability to discharge electricity against her enemies. The person responsible was Superwoman and hearing the name caused Leslie's blood to boil. The fact she was dead did not make Leslie happy at all. No, to the contrary, it pissed her off.

' _She's not alive. Therefore, if she's not alive, I won't be able to get my revenge on that bitch who ruined my life. I can't believe this!'_

Leslie drew in a deep breath and tried not to lose all sense of herself. She bumped into a purple figure at the edge of the table. He was bulky with colorless eyes and also wearing a neck collar around his neck. He grunted when sizing up Leslie from the other end of the room.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"Your face, but I figured that I might go blind looking at it too long."

Rudy Jones, the Parasite, growled when looking at this bitch in front of him. He would like nothing better than to teach her a lesson.

"The two of you are at it again?"

A man with blonde hair and bits of skin attached to a metallic frame came out. John Corben, better known as Metallo, crossed the room. He had a look of agitation. The Kryptonite which he needed to stay alive had been fastened to the collar around his neck. He would need to check in every twenty-four hours because that's about how long it was before his powercell ran out.

"Hey, I just want to get out of here!" Leslie yelled.

Corben just scoffed at her words. "Luv, we all want to get out of here. No one in prison wants to be here. Unless they're homeless who purposely get themselves arrested so they have what loosely passes as a meal and a shelter."

Given the quality of the prison food, this was one of the times where Corben was glad not to have any sensations in his body. He was one of the top mercenaries in the world. His services went top dollar. It all changed thanks to Lex Freaking Luthor.

"One of these days, I will take down those capes and make them pay for everything that they've done," Corben said.

"Superwoman's dead."

"Yeah, she might be," Corben said. "But Supergirl will burn for her sins."

Smoke started to flow through the cell. The three former enemies of Superwoman looked up in time for the walls to crack and then explode. A giant robotic spider popped on through the walls and pointed the laser cannons towards their enemies. The blasts of the cannons stunned the guards.

One of the guards fired a shot at the underbelly of the spider. Large metallic ropes shot out of the underside of the tank and wrapped around the guard to tie him up. The guard toppled over with a deep breath coming from his body. The spider shifted over and fired one more time to knock the enemy back.

A van backed in and Metallo, Parasite, and Livewire walked through the back of the van when it opened up. A couple other prisoners tried to make a break for it. The van zoomed out of the prison.

"Well, this is an interesting little twist," Corben said. The figure driving the van turned around to reveal the smiling, crazed face of Toyman. "And the plot thickens."

* * *

The warm waters of the beach beckoned to Alia. She stripped off her clothes and stood completely nude on the beach. She had no shame in her body or at least learned to over the years. Alia dropped down into the water and felt it caress her body.

The liberating feeling of Paradise encouraged Alia to swim around. She was really feeling that battle against Diana earlier as close it was.

"Mind if I join you?"

Diana stepped onto the beach and she had not been in a single stitch of clothing either. Alia looked up with a smile and motioned for Diana to drop down into the water to join her. The two naked women swam in the water around each other. The felt very relaxed.

"That duel was a bit too close to call, you know."

Alia broke out into a small smile and crossed over towards Diana. She put a hand on the cheek of the Amazon Princess.

"Maybe in the future, we're going to have to try it again so the result isn't too close."

The eyes of both women locked onto each other the closer they moved to each other. Their hearts beat a bit more steadily when moving in. Alia's hand moved over and held Diana in close to her. The two were closer to each other than ever before.

The kiss they met with caused fireworks to explode within both women. Alia's arm wrapped around Diana to tighten her grip around the Amazon Princess. Their kissing only increased with intensity the longer the time elapsed. Alia grabbed the back of Diana's hair and then ran down her back to feel her perfect body.

Diana moved away from Alia and moved up onto the beach with a smile on her face. Her beautiful body had been displayed for Alia to drink in. Alia buzzed underneath the water and swam even closer to Diana.

* * *

One look at Diana's body showed why she was one of the most beautiful women who ever lived. Stunning dark hair, luscious red lips, a soft feminine face, a sexy athletic body with a taut belly, large breasts, wide hips, and sexy legs. Her sex bloomed with only the right amount of hair.

Alia moved over from the water and moved up from it. Their wet bodies pressed against each other. Alia's leg wrapped around Diana's hip with the two girls kissing each other. Diana moved back to a bench and allowed Alia to straddle her lap.

The constant exploration of Diana's body only sent chills down the body of the sexy Amazon Princess. Alia's fingers cupped Diana's sensitive nipples and gave them a squeeze. Her nails went down Diana's arms next, and then her tongue licked Diana's neck which caused tremors.

"More," Diana breathed.

Diana did her exploration as well and felt Alia's body to be very pleasant and firm. She grabbed the ass of the woman who smiled the more that Diana touched her. Diana's hand slipped between their bodies and moved in. She reached Alia's pussy in no time fast.

The talented strokes of Diana's fingers moving down Alia's pussy lips made her throw her hips back and forth to meet Diana's slow strokes. Alia's mind went completely wild with what Diana did to her. Diana knew how to hit all of the right spots on the woman.

Alia threw herself into Diana's chest while also giving her enough room for the pussy rubbing and the eventual insertion of the fingers. The first few pushes into Alia's wet pussy made her squeeze and squirt all over her.

"Princess, you're talented," Alia said in a hazy tone.

Those lustful eyes and a number of juices spilling from Alia's pussy made Diana pull away. She had to taste the juices, there were no two ways about it. Diana slipped the first couple of fingers into her mouth and sucked them dry. The Amazon's eyes just flickered over.

Alia now pinned her down onto the stone bench. The two girls laid on top of each other with a heavy makeout session. Their breasts touched each other.

Diana's eyes closed and opened. Alia pushed her mouth against Diana's neck and sucked on it. The Amazon thought she would pass out from overstimulation of pleasure. The fingers started to stroke down the back of Diana's neck and bring her further to the edge.

"Alia!" Diana yelled at the top of her lungs. "OH ALIA, FUCK!"

Alia's fingers ground against her and moved down to kiss Diana's body. The worship of Diana's body commenced with said woman feeling the pleasure bursting through her. Her hips rose up and crashed down the further Alia moved in between her legs.

"So, hot."

A finger slipped into Diana's warm womanhood. Alia pulled it out and then ran it up Diana's body. She made Diana taste her own juices. Diana sucked on her finger with a look of content on her face.

"I want to see all of you. Turn around."

Diana moved over onto her hands and knees. Her legs spread while she was on her hands and knees. Alia climbed onto her and touched her body. The nipples only begged for more attention. Alia gave those nipples all of the love and attention they needed. Several tugs pushed against them.

"You want me to make you cum?"

"Yes!"

Diana's fervent declaration and need for pleasure overrode pretty much anything in her thoughts and mind. All she needed now was Alia's fingers touching her in all of the spots where it counted. Diana's thighs opened and shut the deeper Alia pushed her intruding digits into Diana.

"You're going to cum harder than ever."

Alia penetrated Diana's body in a way no other woman had ever before. The talent she showed made Diana's entire body sing and demand more. The kisses came in to cover Diana's body with all of Alia's body. Alia pushed herself deep into Diana.

Then, suddenly, Alia's tongue touched Diana's back passage. A simple swirl around her asshole got Diana nice. Alia shoved her face between Diana's ample ass cheeks, grabbed them, and ate them ate. She occasionally fingered Diana's pussy from behind to really increase the pleasure.

Diana's entire world swam around. she saw stars, in the best way possible. Alia showed how good she was in making a woman lose herself to all forms of pleasure. Alia drew her tongue pretty much out of Diana's slick pussy and then shoved it deep inside of her one more time.

"ALIA!"

Alia buried her face in Diana's cheeks and ate her ass out. It was something which Alia could not be enough of. Diana's perfect ass was her own home and she would do more than lick her perfect hole. She kept up with the vaginal stimulation as well as the anal as well.

Scratches appeared on the solid stone bench. Diana was careful not to bust the bench. It took every fiber of being not to burst it. Then, it hit her, she came very hard than ever before.

"Get ready."

Diana only had mere minutes to recover from what Alia did from her before. She wondered what fresh pleasure Alia had for her now. Diana could only begin to guess the fun which was about to arise from what Alia did to her. Alia pulled herself behind Diana and slipped a finger against her for a moment.

The next action brought Diana to the edge. It was all too much. Alia pushed into her and penetrated her very core, both her anus and her pussy at the same time. The sensation of being double-penetrated reached in.

Alia closed her eyes and rocked back against Diana. She could feel Diana's ass and pussy both stretch against her. They were divine, perfect for fucking.

"You were built to fuck."

"YES!" Diana affirmed. "So…do it!"

Alia was the last girl to waste such a divine guilt. Her energies poured into Diana and worked into her. Alia pumped herself, both implements of her magic stretching out Diana's ass and also her pussy. Alia pushed against her body and cupped Diana's breasts. She squeezed the large fleshy globes in her hand.

The touching of her breasts made Diana closed her eyes and just let it go. Alia planted herself into Diana repeatedly. She made Diana cum on a constant and never-ending basis.

"Get ready to do it again, Princess."

Diana got ready to do it again. She held onto the bench with all of her might. Her knees wobbled, but her stamina brought her through. Diana was not about to be broken again.

' _It feels so good though.'_

If this is what it felt like to get broken, then getting broken was not a bad thing at all. The constant insertion inside of her only made Diana clutch on tightly and explode around Alia one more time.

"Now, it's my turn."

Alia teased Diana before going in for the kill. She got off with seeing such a beautiful and fierce woman succumbing to those passions. She pulled out of Diana's tender asshole and pushed inside of her. Diana clutched onto the edge and then Alia pushed it.

"Let it out, Princess."

Diana came hard and fast. Alia pushed herself deeper into her and worked over the sexy Amazon Princess with a few more thrusts into her body. Alia pulled out of her body and then pushed back into her with a few more thrusts. Diana clutched onto the edge of the bench.

Then, Alia pushed into Diana. Their juices mixed together from the explosion. Alia pressed herself against Diana. Their bodies came one as much as their juices did.

Alia allowed her orgasm to finish through the natural state. She could feel the final stages of bonding increasing as Diana officially became one with their collective.

Diana turned over to the bench with her legs spread for Alia. Alia touched Diana's soft thighs and then dove into her again to taste the combination. Alia loved to drink her juices when they had been mixed with another woman.

"I'd like…to taste your pussy," Diana said. "Please."

Please always helped. Alia shifted so she and Diana could indulge themselves in a sixty-nine position. Diana's strong hands on her supple butt made Alia's body quiver.

The two ate each other out as the sunset, not even really caring that some Amazons had decided to watch the show. And were not being discreet about their arousal from doing so.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 29** **th** **, 2017.**


	34. Vengeance Part One

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Vengeance**

* * *

People rush around the Daily Planet building in an insane and often frantic manner. Megan Jones pulls her attention away from her work and at first, she pays these people no mind. Just a typical news day, Megan thinks there to be no concern. She rubs the side of her temple and takes a deep breath before returning to the paper right in front of her.

Megan's eyes shift back and forth against the paper. The level of noises grows into an impediment towards Megan's attempts to get any kind of work done. She hears the screams and also the voice of Perry White in the background, yelling about something or other. Megan rubs the side of her head in thinly veiled frustration and looks around just in time to see Lois Lane skid over to the side of her desk.

"So, what the hell is going on?" Megan asks.

"Well, it's a jailbreak and it's some of Superwoman's greatest hits," Lois explains in a very breathless voice. "The trio of Parasite, Metallo, and Livewire, and they are a pretty dangerous trio as well."

Megan's mouth opens up and closes up. Lois senses the confusion building in her eyes and figures some kind of explanation is due to tell Megan exactly what was going on.

"First, there's Rudy Jones. He's called Parasite because of his ability to absorb the energy from anyone. If they have powers, then they are a more tantalizing snack. He used to be a janitor who got chemicals dumped on him. Instead of killing him, the chemicals transformed him into this monster of a super villain."

Lois points to a picture of a grotesque people mutant with beady yellow eyes. Megan's stomach turns at one look at this monster of an individual. Not exactly someone Megan wishes to meet in a dark alley. Or hell, she experiences uncertainty about wanting meet someone like this in a lighted alleyway. Terror flows through Megan's eyes when she deepends her breath.

"And then this is Leslie Willis, better known as Livewire."

A picture of an attractive women with blueish skin and wavy hair pops up on the screen. She dresses in a one piece suit flattering her figure greatly. The sneer on her face gives Megan a sudden vibe of "raging bitch."

"Willis was Metropolis's number one provocative radio host. And she did not discriminate against anyone at all. She trashed everyone. And the one she trashed the most of all was Superwoman. She decided to have a benefit concert out in a lightning storm and it doesn't end well. Superwoman tried to save her ass, and then…well you can look at what just happened."

Megan responds with a light nod. The image on the screen pops up for a third individual. A man with sandy blonde hair and also half of his face ripped off. He's dressed in what appears to be a blue car mechanics uniform or something. It looks ripped as well.

"John Corben, Metallo. Formerly a terrorist, a mercenary who would sell his services to the highest bidder, but he was stopped by Superwoman. And Luthor had him undergo an experimental procedure which turns him into a monster known as Metallo. It's pretty awful to see as you can tell."

"Yes," Megan replies. "I can tell."

Lois pops back on where she left off. "He can't feel anything. He can't taste any food, smell anything, or have the pleasure of being with anyone sexually. It's driven him madder than any before."

"Damn," Megan hisses. "So, these three got broken out of prison? Out of a pretty high security prison too? Do you have any idea whose done it?"

"Funnily enough, yes," Lois said. "It's this gentlemen."

A man dressed in a suit appears on screen. A short and stocky individual leers out from behind the screen. His attire consists of a powder blue suit and also a mask which looks like a demented child. Megan keeps her eyes locking firmly on the screen and wonders what kind of monster this man is. She feels another turn growing in her stomach when observing the man on the screen.

"You've just been acquainted with the one and only Winslow Schott," Lois explains. "Better known as Toyman. He used to work as a technician for LuthorCorp, but unfortunately for him, his invents were even too dangerous for Luthor. He's a genius, but also completely mad. His insanity grips him and drives him beyond the bend."

"Wow, sounds like a colorful crew," Megan concludes.

Both reporters lock eyes with each other and a couple of seconds pass. Lois lays a hand on Megan's shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, pretty colorful and also out for revenge against only one person."

Something clicks in Megan's head. "But Superwoman's dead….."

The insensitivity of her comments hit Megan approximately two seconds after they come out. Lois looks away outside of the window and takes a very small breath at the reminder of this.

"Sorry."

"Don't bother, you just stated a fact. It's important to get the facts out when you're a journalist."

Lois returns back to the conversation after mentally counting to ten. It rapidly approaches the one year anniversary of the Doomsday incident and Lois's mind drifts to that particular point.

"Superwoman might be dead," Lois comments. "But I think that we can agree that Supergirl is in danger."

Megan answers with a swift smile. They go after Kara, well they might be in for a nasty shock with Alia being there. Megan clears off her desk area more to have something to keep her hands moving. She takes in a deep breath and rolls her head back.

' _Girl, you can't stay out of trouble if you try.'_

* * *

A trip to Paradise refreshes both Alia and Kara something very nice. The two of them enter a café where Kara and Alex Danvers wait for them at the door. Alex catches Alia's eye and smiles at her.

"Fleur's running late," Alex informs Alia. "Last night she thought it was a good use of her time to hit some of the clubs with Nymphadora Tonks."

This piece of news causes a small amount of discourse in Alia's body. She knows about what those two could get up to if she leaves them along to their own devices.

"Why do I have a feeling that I should be checking the police reports to make sure neither of them got into too much trouble?"

Alex and both Karas laugh even though Alia only half-kidded. She thinks it would be best to see whether or not this plays out. Alia sits down on the edge of the table.

"Your trip looks like it did you some good," Alex says. "I don't think I've had a chance to have a vacation since I was at the DEO."

Alex decides it would be best to do Alex one better. "Well, I don't think that I've had a vacation in my entire life. My relatives…they wouldn't take me along on my vacation."

The time she went camping with Susan and Daphne did not really count because they were trying to get the drop on some of Voldemort's followers. Alia painfully recalls that encounter having some very mixed results in the end.

' _Could end up being better, but I suppose things could be much worse in the end.'_

"Hello everyone!"

Kara Kent-Potter's entire body runs cold at the sound of that voice. Alex tenses up as well, even though Kara and Alia are less likely to recognize the voice.

"Hello, is this thing on? Can anyone hear me?"

"Willis," Kara Kent-Potter groans at the top of her lungs.

Livewire, one of the more persisted enemies of her cousin, pops up on the screen. It raises some unsettling questions in the mind of the Girl of Steel as to how. Latest Kara recalls, Livewire spent some time in the high security ring at Bell Reve. A situation which unfortunately did not stick as much as Kara would have liked it to be.

"For all of those who are new to this game, my name is Leslie Willis. If I haven't become your favorite radio host, I most certainly will be soon. But, unfortunately, I don't come here to bring you the top forty overhyped hits. Rather, I come here to bring you a public service. And namely warn you that even after the fall of the last daughter of Krypton, there is still a Kryptonian in Metropolis."

' _Of course.'_

"Supergirl, I want you to pull yourself away from rescuing a kitten in a tree. I'm a big fan of pussy as much as the next red-blooded bisexual, but listen to me and listen to me good, little girl. Your time is coming to an end. You're not going to be around much longer. We're going to finish the job your little planet going boom started, and you're going to meet your cousin once again all too soon."

Kara clutches her hand around the edge of the table. The one year anniversary of the Doomsday incident rapidly approaches and Kara knows Livewire wants to make an example out of it.

"I want to meet you one and one Supergirl. Meet me at the place where I got my makeover, if you dare."

A ringing of the cellphone from Kara's directs her full attention away from Livewire's ranting and raving on the screen. The Girl of Steel sees Lois is calling.

"It's not just Livewire," Lois informs Kara. "It's Parasite, Metallo, and Toyman as well. Toyman busted them all out."

' _Obvious trap is obvious,'_ Alia thinks to her wife while holding her hand underneath the table.

' _I know, but we're not going to let innocent people get caught in the crossfire, are we?'_

' _Not if I can help it.'_

The two rise up to their feet. Both Danvers sisters nod in understanding and they realize what has to happen. Kara and Alia leave to suit up to leave both of the sisters there.

Kara Danvers turns her direction to Alex. "Looks like they need some help."

A spark of adventure and excitement comes through Kara's eyes. Alex notices it right away. She really does hope Kara would never reach this point.

"We should get you home," Alex said.

"Okay," Kara said. "I guess you have some work to do and you really should get back to the DEO."

For a brief second, Alex raises an eyebrow. Kara adopts one of the more innocent looks ever. Alex tries to figure out what kind of deception appears on Kara's face. She decides it would be a good idea to just bring Kara straight back to the apartment the two sisters shared.

' _I have a feeling we're going to be in for something bad now.'_

* * *

Lightning flashing through the sky often proves to be a pretty deadly omen. Supergirl and the Dragon flies into the sky towards the sound of Livewire's voice.

"I'm pretty sure Supergirl isn't woman enough to show up and actually face me!"

' _Oh, you're going to eating those words soon enough.'_

Alia frowns as a prickling sense of something bad flows over her body. Something bad comes close to happen the closer alia whips through the air. She has no idea what is going to happen. She stops Kara from flying on right into the belly of the beast. The unspoken agreement of to be careful comes between the two girls.

They drop onto the ground where Leslie stands at the edge of a pavilion surrounded by radio equipment. Alia takes a couple of steps forward. The attention of the crazed meta-human flashes in their general direction, with Leslie breaking out in one of the wider ear to ear grins that someone could imagine.

"Supergirl!" Livewire cheers at the top of her lungs. "And you've brought a friend. Misery is so much better when it's shared! Because I can have you watch her free."

A blast of lightning comes out and directs at Alia. Alia performs a shield and the lightning absorbs and fires back at Livewire to knock her off of the stage and cause her to topple down. Livewire lands on her ass on the ground and howls in agony.

"You bitch!" Livewire yells.

"You're going to be the one in misery," Kara replies in a very casual tone of voice.

Livewire rises up with a brilliant smile over her face. The crackles of energy rise in the air around her. Livewire drew in a breath as the form of Metallo steps out of the bushes. Parasite joins the situation to make it a three against two battle.

"You were saying, Luv?" Metallo asks.

A large rumbling tank rolls down the way. The holographic image of Toyman flickers over the top of the tank. That grinning face, which resembles the stuff of nightmares, flashes up into the air.

"It's playtime!"

Several rockets bombard Supergirl and the Dragon and force them to evade the attacks. The Dragon staggers back and aims a flaming dagger at the underside of the tank.

Livewire returns to the battle and shoots lightning from her hands at Supergirl. Supergirl rolls out of the way in mid air to avoid the lightning. A gust of wind from her super breath comes from her. Supergirl drops down to the ground. She evades Metallo's concusive Kryptonite vision.

"It's only a matter of time before my new upgrades weaken you."

Kara hurls a trash can at Metallo. Metallo catches the object in his hand and crushes it into little more than a paperweight. The large smile on his face only deepens the closer Metallo walks to his prey. The Girl of Steel moves backwards.

An explosive landmine rolling from Toyman's tank forces Alia to teleport out of the way. Alia jumps behind the tank and fires at the tank. She hammers away at the tank. Each attack bombard off of the tank. Through the process of trial and error, Alia eventually finds the weak spot in the tank. She draws in a deep breath and rears her hands back before firing at the tank for everything she can do.

' _Not quite,'_ Alia thinks when dropping down onto the ground.

Parasite grabs onto Supergirl. She struggles. The energy sucks from her body and leaves Supergirl feeling doubled over.

"I'm going to take all of your power!" Parasite yells. "It's going to be mine! DO YOU HEAR ME? IT'S GOING TO BE ALL MINE!"

The figure grabs Supergirl around the neck and hurls her out. He wants another treat, another snack. Parasite walks over only in time to receive a bombardment of energy from Metallo. The Kryptonite drops Parasite down to one knee.

"Get my strengths," Kara spits weakly. "Get my weaknesses."

Alia flips over and crashes down onto both Metallo and Parasite to knock them down onto the ground. She rushes over and picks up Kara. Kara's limp body crumples out from underneath her.

"Hold on."

An attempt to teleport them out of there only hits a very solid wall. Both Kara and Alia fall back to the ground, very much jarred from the attempt to get out of there.

"Attack them!"

A giant purple dinosaur with laser eyes jumps out into the battle. The lasers shoot through the air with lethal attempt. Alia picks up one of the grenades falling to the ground from the tank and detonates it before hurling it into the mouth of the large purple dinosaur. The dinosaur explodes and the members of the Supergirl revenge squad.

"Why not teleport?" Kara states weakly.

"Someone has blocked me," Alia said.

Kara gurgles and almost collapses to the ground. Alia holds her wife up and drags her dead weight against the ground. It is hard to hold Kara because she can't hold herself up other than what pressure Alia has. Alia slams her hand onto the ground and causes the rocks to explode behind them.

"Hold on."

"I don't think so."

An attractive female steps into the scene wearing a skin tight black body suit, with black pieces of fabric wraps around her face. She brandishes a whip which shoots with electricity and goes through the air.

' _Lashina, Female Furies,'_ Kara manages mentally. _'She's one of the strongest women out there.'_

"Finally," Lashina says while licking her lips. "Sweet, sweet, revenge."

A lack of clarity came to Kara about whether or not Lashina could be considered a part of this Supergirl revenge squad or not. All she could deduce was one huge problem which did not have any solution any time soon. Lashina whips at Supergirl.

Alia catches the whips which burn in her hand. Lashina pulls the whips back and smacks it at both of them. Alia senses some kind of power within the whips. The strength of the whips crack against them and nails Alia in the face opening up a gash in her cheek.

A car flies in through the rubble at a mad speed. The criminals scatter for a minute which causes Alia to repel them back and cause them to crash down onto the ground.

The door flings open to reveal a crazed and manic looking Lois Lane.

"Get in, quickly!"

Kara and Alia scramble into Lois's car and she slams on the gas. She destroys the gate leading into the park. Alia, not having a chance to get buckled in, almost slams into the back seat of the car. Lois burns rubber and Alia hangs on, one hand to Kara and the other hand to the backseat of the car.

' _I've survived Basilisks, Dragons, Dementors, and Voldemort. Imagine if I got killed by Lois Lane's driving.'_

* * *

Alia returns back a bit shaken, but she survived the experience of driving with Lois Lane. She ushers Kara over to the couch to sit her down. Kara receives a very mad case of the shakes which grow even worse the longer she sits on the couch.

"It takes anywhere from twenty-four to thirty-six hours to recover from a Parasite attack," Kara says with trembling hands.

Lois moves over to fix a cup of coffee. Alia snuggles herself into Kara's side and tries to share her warmth with the shivering girl. Parasite's powers were pretty nasty and Alia did not have a chance to study them up close.

"What's the deal with Lashina anyway?" Alia asks.

"Wait, she's a part of this as well?" Lois asks.

Anyone from Apokolips being part of anything never ends up well, as Lois recalls way too many times. Even some of Darkseid's lowest minions were among the most dangerous in the world.

"Yeah," Kara replies in a weakening voice. "She was exiled from Apokolips the last time I checked. She failed Granny one too many times, and…yeah that Gargoyle's not exactly the most forgiving person."

Lois finishes the cup of coffee and makes sure it's nice and hot. She adds a little lemon to enhance the flavor and hopefully allow Supergirl back on her feet sooner that.

"And now she has a mad-on for Supergirl," Lois concludes.

"Well, more so than usual," Kara replies with a weak shrug. "I don't think she's quite over the entire me kicking her ass every time we met think."

Kara takes the hot coffee and drinks it. She feels a little bit better. The fact five deadly enemies of Superwoman, and by extension Supergirl, linger out in the city does not make Kara feel much better. It makes her feel kind of bad to be perfectly honest. She takes out her phone and tries to call Star Labs. A busy signal comes back.

"Okay, maybe I should try Babs," Kara murmurs.

She switches to call to Gotham City. No signal once again and now Kara knows something is up. She turns slightly to face Alia.

"See if you can open a portal to Paradise," Kara requests of Alia.

Alia walks across the room and extends the hand. She feels Paradise on the other end of her arm. She almost comes close to reaching out and grabbing it. The crackle of energy comes through the area and Alia shakes her head for another few seconds.

"There's nothing," Alia comments.

"Shit," Kara half grumbles.

Alia responds with a nod. Yeah, she figures about as much as well. Karen and Helena also were out of town on business this weekend.

"They've done their homework," Alia comments.

"Toyman doesn't seem like that much of a planner," Lois says with a slight roll of her eyes. "He's a genius, but he's very scattered brain."

"Yeah, well someone arranged for the early release of Lashina and Toyman," Kara replies. "They're both supposed to be in an ARGUS prison."

Lois walks over to her laptop where an e-mail pops up. And being that it was from a very reputable source, Lois found herself kind of inclined to take it as seriously as possible.

"There's been another prison break. No one of a meta-scale, but still dangerous…."

"GET DOWN!"

Alia drags both Lois and Kara to the ground. Several rockets shoot through the window and crash down to the ground. The explosions ring out through the apartment.

* * *

Kara Danvers walks over, ready to go out and do something productive. She puts the finishing touches on her costume, a combination of bright colors, red outlay with a yellow symbol of the Flamebird entity of Krypton on it. Kara smiles while looking at the costume.

' _Cass was a big help in training me to be ready. And I'm ready.'_

Double checking to make sure everything had been prepared leaves Kara in a pretty good sense.

"Supergirl is a coward who runs. She's not the savior the world wants."

Kara Danvers frowns at the shade Livewire threw at her alternate future self. Kara's hands reach in and pull out the costume. She changes into it and feels good about how the fabric stretches against her skin.

' _Those sewing classes came in handy after all,'_ Kara thinks in bemusement. _'And people saw them as a screw-off elective.'_

She slips a red domino mask over her face and ties her hair back into a ponytail. With all of the bad guys out there, Supergirl and the Dragon need all of the help they can get.

' _This looks like a job for Flamebird.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on December 6** **th** **, 2017.**


	35. Vengeance Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Vengeance Part Two**

* * *

Five of the deadliest criminals in the world stood outside of Lois Lane's apartment. Even if, by some change, Supergirl's not present, they feel some serious damage could be done by wrecking the apartment. The apartment cracks slightly with glass spraying everywhere. Toyman climbs out of the tank to take a more direct hit with a miniature cannon hanging from his hands.

"I know you're in there, Supergirl!" Toyman sings at the top of his lungs, swinging his arms back and forth with the miniature cannon hanging from it. "Come out and play!"

No sign of Supergirl just yet which makes Toyman frown. The smell of burning rubble passes through the air with Toyman clicking and firing the cannon. Another window bites the dust from the heavy impact of the cannon just slamming into it.

Parasite stands off to the side. He uses his super breath to cause a scene while also keeping a wide distance away from Metallo. The taste of power fades and he needs even more now. Parasite's entire body shakes from withdrawal symptoms.

"Oh, she'll come out eventually," Metallo comments with the most sadistic glint in his eyes. "Only if we put enough people in danger, she'll come out. She can't help herself, being the hero she is."

Toyman stamps his feet on the ground and almost hurls the cannon up against the wall. His shaking hands return the cannon to his hand.

"I want my revenge! I want to make her suffer. She's going to pay!"

"Patience," Metallo replies with a roll of his eyes at Toyman.

"I'm going to play with her and it's going to be great when I finish her off," Toyman states in one of the more sadistic tones possible.

Lashina waits at the side of the building with the whip cracking. "We should finish her off. We shouldn't waste time playing with her. Once we have the advantage, we should pounce on her."

Supergirl was responsible for banishing Lashina to this primitive mud-ball and forcing her to team up with these people. She's not in the best mind frame to deal with them. She wants to rip Supergirl apart. Teaming with these four are the only way to get her hands on him. Granny threw her out after the last time she's fought.

' _Granny's an old bag anyway, always comparing you to Barda,'_ Lashiina thinks with fire in her eyes."

"You're no fun!" Toyman pouts, clicking another barrel and bombarding the side of the building. People inside of the building scream in terror. Toyman doesn't do anything other than crack into one of the more obvious smiles.

"Just let me get in there!" Livewire shouts. "Just a few minutes alone and I'll have Supergirl screaming for terror!"

"Wait, she'll be coming out soon," Metallo comments with a slight roll of his eyes. "Then all of you can have your fun, as dubious as it might be!"

"I'm tired of waiting!" Livewire yells with sparks flying from the tips of her hands. "I know you're in there Supergirl! I want you to come out here! Come on, baby, get your cute little ass out here so I can smoke it!"

Livewire's fingertips crackle with energy and she aims it at the edge of the building. The energy jolts out and connects with a wall before bombarding back against Livewire at an insanely fast speed. Livewire flips head over heels and smashes down onto the ground with a sudden impact.

"What the hell was that?" Livewire demands. "Did anyone get the number of the truck that just mowed me down?"

Parasite sniffs it out in the air. Pure power excites the criminal. He gets pretty close to reaching forward and grabbing onto it.

"I see it!" Parasite growls. "I feel it. It has power! I must have it. I must have the power!

"No, you don't need the power!" Toyman yells. "You fool! Don't you see it! They're trying to lure you into a trap!"

"Mine!" Parasite howls at the top of his lungs. "I must have the power!"

The leech grabs what he thinks is power in the air. Someone blocks his attack and overcharges him before dropping him to the ground. Both Livewire and Parasite lay down on the ground. The other three members of the Supergirl Revenge Squad back off.

And speaking of Supergirl, she drops down onto the ground. An intense look goes across her face. Lashina turns herself to Supergirl and draws a tongue against her lips, licking it when coming across her prey.

"Finally!" Lashina yells when coming face to face with the Girl of Steel. "I've been waiting for you for a long time. It's going to be payback! You know how long I've been waiting for payback!"

Lashina cracks her whip into the battle and wraps it around Supergirl's wrist. Supergirl breaks out of the attack and avoids two more crack whips. Her deep breathing comes with even more prominence as the deadly game of ducking and dodging Lashina's attacks kicks up to an entirely new level. Supergirl backs up a little bit and avoids Lashina from almost taking her head off.

A beam of green Kryptonite fires out of nowhere and comes close to connecting to Supergirl's chest. Supergirl backs off and Metallo keeps firing at her. She dodges two more Kryptonite vision blasts. Lashina's eyes bug out when she nudges Metallo off to the side.

"Get out of my way!"

"No!" Metallo replies in the sternest voice. "I have her. You're just the one who is getting in my way. I'm going to crush her underneath my foot where she belongs."

Another force flips Metallo over to the ground. The Dragon flashes in and punches him through the chest. The Kryptonite heart disengages and falls to the ground from the solid impact. Alia retracts her hand and then blocks Lashina's next attempt for an attack.

' _I've found what Toyman is using,'_ Alia projects to Kara. _'And I'm in the process of disabling the runes…and no, I don't have any idea how he got his hands on magical runes which can be used to disable it.'_

' _That's a surprise,'_ Kara thinks.

A figure dressed in red and yellow with a mask swoops down and knocks Lashina down on the ground. Lashina growls and rushes towards the figure. Lashina charges the figure, with the figure blocking the punch and coming back with multiple punches of her own.

Even with the mask, it was very obvious who was underneath it.

"Thanks for the help um….." Kara states to the younger Kara.

"You can call me Flamebird," Kara Danvers replies with a smile. "Oh, it looks like Sparky is still up and wants to dance."

Alia opens a portal and the three of them pass through. Parasite and Livewire finally rise to their feet. Toyman howls at the top of his lungs when he realizes they've escaped.

* * *

Supergirl, Flamebird, and the Dragon appear in a tunnel deep underneath Metropolis. They should be fine, at least until the moment they were tracked down. They did a fine job in destabilizing the force of the criminals. They pretty much have to keep it up.

Lois Lane stands at the end of the tunnel and flashes one of those smiles towards the other parties at the tunnels. Dirt and grime along with some sweat cakes Lois's face, but overall, she could be a whole lot worse off than she really is.

"Yeah, I got out of it fine, for what it's worth," Lois comments when putting her hands up against her knees and shaking her head.

Footsteps came down the tunnel. Alia's eyes flash over and she relaxes the instant it's obvious it's only Alex Danvers coming down the tunnel. Flamebird tenses up a little bit at the presence of her sister arriving. Kara puts a hand on her younger counterpart's shoulder.

"I heard what happened."

A sigh passes through Alia's body. She cringes at all of the failed attempts to get through to the heroes. Alex's presence and the presence of a few other agents of the DEO further down the tunnel indicate the plan works somehow.

"Good, one of my efforts to get through worked," Alia comments. "I was worried for a minute that nothing I was going to work."

"They pull this attack when most of the other heroines are distracted or unreachable?" Lois asks. "Maybe, it's me entering the realm of conspiracy theory, or something, but I can't be the only one who finds this kind of odd, doesn't it?"

"No, you're not the only one," Kara comments.

"We should get you out of here, Ms. Lane," Alia replies. "You're a target."

Lois raises her eyebrow and looks at the DEO agent. Alex refuses to back down or blink from the look from the older woman.

"I'm always a target," Lois replies. "It comes with the job, kid."

Alex answers with a brisk shake of her head, not knowing what else to comment. She only pops her fingers up against the side of her head. "Yeah, be that as it may, we should get you out of here as soon as possible. You could be a sitting duck down here for Toyman and his crew."

The reporter answers with a shrug. Not really the time to argue, and it would give Supergirl and the Dragon one less distraction. Lois mentally wishes them the best of luck.

"Yeah, sounds good."

A small squad of DEO agents escort Lois down the tunnel and to her apparent safety. It's not the first time Lois has to be escorted away by government people. The smell of the tunnels underneath Metropolis leaves her. Not the worst sewers Lois ever has the pleasure of traveling in, but she thinks it to be no picnic either.

Finally, two sisters come face to face with each other. Alex opens her mouth for a second. Sensing the danger, Flamebird cuts her off at the pass.

"Oh come on, you shouldn't be so surprised!" Kara exclaims. "You knew it was going to happen sooner or later, me putting on this costume. And it's a good thing I did as well.

Alex sighs, "Yeah…well, we might have to have a talk about this later on."

' _Yeah, I can only imagine how well your talk is going to go,'_ Kara thinks. _'And by talk, you mean some kind of lecture about me overstepping my boundaries. Turns out I'm pretty well trained. I might be able to kick your ass without powers.'_

That particular conversation stalls for the moment with Alex turning her attention completely and one hundred percent to Alia. She holds a device in her hand and puts it into the palm of Alia's hand.

"We have developed a device which we can in theory track Livewire's energy," Alex comments to them. "I hope you can find a way to put it to some kind of good use."

To be fair, a huge discharge of energy as large as Livewire's should not be too difficult to track.

"Yeah, I will," Alia replies.

"We've also nabbed Metallo before he could rejoin the rest of his squad. The other four left, but hopefully, he knows something and that he can help us."

Alex contacts the people on top to see what they were doing with Corben. She pushes a couple of buttons on the radio and adjusts the frequency. A loud hiss comes from the radio. Alex slams her fist into the edge of the radio to try and get some kind of answer.

No luck, and Alex stops short from hurling the radio down the way.

"Damn it!" Alex yells. "I lost contact…guess we're on our own."

* * *

The Supergirl Revenge Squad stood one party short. Parasite leans against the wall. Livewire bounces up and down. Toyman sits down to repair a few of the toys which were broken in the scuffle of the DEO. The sparks coming from the object in question makes Toyman gnash his teeth together in evident frustration.

The former female Fury, Lashina, sweeps her feet against the ground. She places a firm hand on the shoulder of Toyman and forces the sadistic inventor to look her square in the eye.

"This team has a severe lack of issues in being organized. There are certain members of this team who are not properly pulling their weight in fact."

Toyman's beady little eyes flash from the other end of the mask. He stares Lashina down something fierce from the other side of the mask.

"Yes, we could have handled the situation with Supergirl better," Toyman agrees while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He takes in another couple of deep breaths.

"Handling it better is an understatement to end all understatements!" Lashina snaps in pure rage. "We were going well until she decides to jump in there and make a spectacle out of anything."

Livewire turns her attention to Lashina. The two women lock eye to eye with each other. Sparks swim from around the tip of Livewire's hand. She crosses the room and almost gets into Lashina's face. Lashina steps back to give some room. Tension swims through the air.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yes, who else I am talking about?" Lashina asks. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been able to nab Supergirl and we would be completely home free. You being an arrogant bitch screwed all over us over."

The former radio personality grows more defensive by the moment and her eyes almost flare with outrage. She wants nothing better than to wrap her hands around Lashina's throat. "You have a problem with me? Maybe we should have it out now bitch!"

The warrior woman's blood boiled at this simple woman daring to channel her.

"You don't have the discipline to take me down," Lashina replies with a slight smile passing over her face. "I'm one of Granny Goodness's strongest, most dangerous, most deadly…"

"You were," Livewire comments. "Because if you were anything, then you wouldn't be here, having this conversation, would we?"

Lashina and Livewire square off for battle. Parasite watches from the edge of the room with a big grin on his face which grows with every passing second.

"ENOUGH!" Toyman yells.

For one brief second, Livewire and Lashina keep their eyes locked onto each other. Nothing happens between the two of them. Toyman puts a force field in between the two of them and forces them to step back and cool their nerves down before nastier heads prevail.

"Can the two of you conduct yourselves in a mature and professional manner?" Toyman asks.

Lashina and Livewire answer with a nasty double glare at each other. Neither backed down from the other. Toyman keeps his finger on the force field button and does not once let it go. Parasite keeps out of the confrontation, a smart man if there ever was one.

"I can behave if she can!" Lashina yells.

The implication that Lashina thinks she was better in any way to Livewire really grinds the woman's gears.

"Well, if she can behave herself, I guess I can," Livewire replies.

Both relaxed their stances. The tension passes and the moment Toyman feels they can play without him intervening, he releases the force field button.

"Good enough for now," Toyman says. "You two women better behave yourselves or the next stop is a time out. Do you understand me?"

The criminal moves over to the map of Metropolis. Several "X" marks litter the map at the spots where he perceives would cause the most damage. He surveys the remaining members of his Supergirl Revenge Squad. A very powerful and able component of the plan stands away from them.

"We're down one man, but that doesn't matter. We're going to take down Supergirl once and for all. No matter who gets in our way, this time, we're going to make sure she doesn't live to see another day. I would have much rather taken down Superwoman, but given we can't, we're going to have to deal with this part of the plan."

They all nod in confirmation and understand the plan. They need only one more crack to take down Supergirl. Toyman points out the position on the map where he wants them to go.

"Here's what I want you to do."

* * *

Several people scream out loud from Toyman's rampage through downtown Metropolis. He rides on the top of the head of a giant toy dinosaur. The dinosaur shoots laser blasts out into the open and forces the attackers back a couple of inches. The civilians of Metropolis all shriek and run into the distance.

Two blurs come out to scoop the civilians off of the ground. Supergirl and Flamebird lift the civilians off of the ground. They all cheer. Just in time to allow Supergirl to jump in front of a blast of lightning. She takes a deep breath and drops down to one knee.

"Of course, they would lead us here out in the open!" Flamebird yells.

Lashina pops out and sends a whip at Flamebird. Flamebird dodges the attack. She sees Alex out of the corner of her eye. Alex activates a grenade and rolls it down onto the ground. The explosion rocks them all back and causes them to all run for cover.

"Keep your eyes open and your head up. You're dealing with some very dangerous people here."

The younger Danvers sister rolls her eyes at the older one. A couple of seconds pass before Kara takes a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

The Dragon pops up and catches two of the miniature toy soldiers which serve as a handy little attack force on the ground. The toy soldiers point their weapons at the Dragon and start popping off at her. The miniature rockets burn out in mid-air before they touch the Dragon.

Livewire pops up and shoots her lightning down to the ground. The Dragon flashes out of the way and pops up onto the rooftop to take a couple of deep breaths. Livewire fires another bolt of lightning. The Dragon evades the attack to come down onto the ground.

"Well, well, the gang's all here!" Livewire cheers at the top of her lungs. "That's good, because the heroes who stand together, fry together."

"Just make sure you don't screw it up this time," Lashina said.

"I'm not going to screw it up! You better make sure you don't screw it up. You're the one who is the screw-up! Not me! I'm not the screw-up! Do you hear me, I'm not the screw-up!"

The two women almost bump into each other when their attacks come close to going together. Alia watches the interplay and the body language between the two of them.

' _Huh, that's interesting.'_

Lashina's whip wraps around Alia's waist. She closes her eyes and sends a backfire through the whip. Lashina flies head over heels and slams her backside on the ground. The breath is knocked out of her the second she slams onto the ground.

"You know, Livewire, Lashina got closer to getting me that time than you ever did," the Dragon replies.

"WHAT?" Livewire asks. "I'll show that bitch what it's all about! I'll show that bitch how much power I really have. I'm going to fry your smug little ass, Dragon Girl!"

That did a pretty good job in setting Livewire off. Livewire's bolts of lightning fly everywhere. One of them disable the army of toy robots and another nail the robot Toyman is standing on. He jumps down onto the ground to avoid being obliterated by the constant attacks.

"STAY STILL SO I CAN FRY YOU!" Livewire howls at the top of her lungs.

Ala keeps bouncing around with repeated attacks. Livewire grows madder. Each repeated miss only angers the woman even more She unloads the lightning on Alia. Alia pops out of the way and lands down onto the ground. Livewire looks to be seconds away from shorting out which was exactly what Alia wants.

"How about no?" Alia asks.

The arch of lightning flies up into the ground and almost connects against Alia. Alia evades it at the last second and comes out in front of Lashina. Flamebird catches the Dragon's eye and gets completely out of the way before the attack occurs.

The mad woman fires one more blast of lightning at Alia. Alia dodges the attack and Lashina screams when her whip conducts a blast of lightning.

"YOU CLUMSY BITCH!"

Alia whips her hand against the ground and causes a burst of water to come up from the ground. Livewire shorts out and drops down to the ground. She steps back with a smile on her face.

Parasite grabs towards Flamebird and Supergirl. The two zip out of the way to cause Parasite to step on a mine on the ground. The mine explodes and traps Parasite in a cage on the ground. Parasite howls in agony and slams his hands repeatedly against the edge of the cage. Frustration grows the further he pounds on the cage in an attempt to break out of it.

Three out of the four drop down to the ground. Alia's eyes avert and notice that the remaining member of the Superwoman/Supergirl Revenge Squad has left on the back of an even larger Toy Robot.

' _There goes Toyman. I'm going to make sure to get him. I'll leave you girls to leave up.'_

' _Of course,'_ Supergirl replies in good nature. _'Leave us with all of the fun stuff to do.'_

X-X-X

"They couldn't play with others!" Toyman yells. "I should have known they couldn't play well with others. And now…oh now….oh my this is awful…I should have know…I should have known how well none of them would play with others!"

The toy robot explodes and launches Toyman out of the back of it. Toyman flies to the ground and lands hard on his face. He rolls over onto the ground and starts to cough.

The hooded figure drops down on the edge of the ground. Toyman stares at the figure. Blood drips down his face and stains the ground. The demented eyes of the Dragon stare down from Toyman at the other end of the mask. Toyman stares at this figure who leers down at him through dead looking green eyes.

"NO!" Toyman howls at the top of his lungs. "I'm so sick and tired of you interfering on my playtime. It's not fair! It's not fair…it's not…."

A large blade impales Toyman across the chest with extreme prejudice. Toyman can't even draw in a deep breath. The Hooded Dragon holds onto Toyman's head and twists it like a bottle cap to snap it. The sound of a cracking neck secures the criminal's sudden death.

A second Hooded Dragon drops down to face the Hooded Dragon. The very obvious signs of a murder flashes before her eyes as Alia looks over to her doppelganger in numb shock. A storm kicks up. Lightning flashes in the background followed by the sounds of thunder.

"You," Alia murmurs to the doppelganger.

The hood pops off to reveal an exact double of Alia. The only difference was she was a few years younger and those green eyes were not full of life. They showcase nothing other than death and despair.

"You stole my life."

A flash of light follows the blade coming just a centimeter from striking Alia straight through into her heart.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 2nd, 2018.**


	36. Vengeance Part Three

**Chapter Thirty-Six Vengeance Part Three**

* * *

Flames shoot up from an overturned car engine in the midst of the streets of Metropolis. A couple of whimpers echo from the terrified people who are ushered to a safe place by the members of the MCU. Burning rubber taints the air to give a very rotting smell. The aftermath of a battle which essentially wraps up moments of ago is still felt by everyone around them.

Supergirl circumnavigates a water pipe jutting out from underneath the ground. She takes about ten steps and then hovers over the crater in the ground. She drops down just in time for Flamebird crouching down over Lashina coming into her line of sight.

"Make sure she's secure," Supergirl states. "The last thing we want to do is for her to get out of here."

The last thing any of them want is for Lashina or any of the members of the Superwoman Revenge Squad to escape the battle. Supergirl closes the distance to check Flamebird's work. She tests the restraints to see how secure they are wrapping into Lashina. The Girl of Steel nods and steps back to face the members of the DEO who step on the scene.

They drag Parasite out of the wreckage first. Two large bulky shackles wrap around the wrists of the monster. Those eyes flash open and shut. The obvious restraint of his power brings Supergirl over to ease, only ever so slightly. She steps over the crushed remains of a toy soldier.

"We've got him and we've got Livewire in the back of the van," the government agent informs her. "We're looking for Metallo, Lashina, and Toyman to bring them out of here."

"Lashina is back there," Kara informs him.

The government agent nods and points towards them. They move over to collect Lashina. She showcases very few signs of life or alertness which may, in fact, be for the best. Supergirl flips her hair back and takes a couple of seconds to recollect her thoughts.

' _I don't know why, but I don't like this. There's just…well there's something wrong about all of this. There's something very wrong about all of this.'_

Supergirl readies herself to pick up the sounds of heartbeats. None fill her ears straight away. Supergirl shifts away with apprehension.

"I've found Metallo!"

The voices drag the downed figure out of the rubble. Metallo's wrecked body lifts up onto the ground. A few shattered Kryptonite fragments just out of his chest cavity, not nearly enough to power him to full capacity. Four of the five members of the Superwoman Revenge Squad find their way into government custody.

' _This time, they should stay there, I hope,'_ Supergirl thinks.

The only straggler is Toyman. Supergirl's mind directs away from that due to some shallow breathing. She moves over towards an overturned bus and a collapsed building. Supergirl isolates the sound of the breathing. She finds it and yanks the building over to find a group of children cowering in the wreckage. One of them looks up in terror and shivers.

Kara flashes them an accommodating smile in an attempt to ease their concerns even though something worries her very much. She just cannot put her mind on what.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you to one of the first aid stations."

The medics of Metropolis set up several command posts where civilians caught in the crossfire were sent. Supergirl scoops up the terrified children and gently flies them over. She drops them off. The children's eyes widen. All of them refuse to even speak, terror spreads through their minds. Supergirl hardly blames them at all for not wanting to open their mouths.

' _I would be terrified too. I am terrified. Alia where are you?'_

No answer and Supergirl hears the gasp. She rushes over to hear the sound. Flamebird stands over a broken and massacred body. Supergirl flips her hair back and realizes in a flash who she stands over.

"We found Toyman!" Supergirl yells.

They found Toyman on the ground, lying in a very broke and battered heap. His limbs jut out in one of the worst ways possible. Supergirl chews down on her lower lip. Alex leads the DEO members over to come face to face with one of the most grisly sights possible.

"What happened?" one of them manages in a stammering voice.

"Something bad. Something really bad."

Supergirl's fear only escalates by each passing seconds. Further chills blow down her body. She closes her eyes to try and get a fix on where her wife is. Supergirl has no idea and that much terrifies her beyond all belief.

"Is it just me or is…is something not right about this?"

This very blunt statement from Flamebird snaps Supergirl out of her terrified thoughts. Supergirl responds by shaking her head in confirmation.

"No, there's nothing right about this. Nothing at all. There's something very wrong."

Supergirl finds herself torn between helping the DEO and locating wherever Alia went. Alex walks over and puts a hand on her friend's shoulder which causes her to almost jump up in the air. She relaxes, realizing how much it appears as if she's standing on eggshells.

"Do what you have to do."

* * *

' _I'm not sure the exact moment where I lost control of this situation. But I better get it back. And I better get it back right now before….'_

Alia turns into a dagger to the face. The white-hot heat comes inches away from searing into her face. Alia blocks the dagger before it connects and breathes in very deeply. It was a very close miss.

"I don't know what they told you. But it's a lie!"

The doppelganger flashes off to the side of Alia. Alia times her counter just right and flips the doppelganger down to the ground. Alia jumps up to try and grab the doppelganger out of mid-air. The duplicate flashes out of the way a scant few seconds before Alia grabs onto her.

' _Damn it!'_

Nothing about this ends rather well. Alia notices something just barely miss connecting with the side of her ribs. The buzz Alia feels burns the side of her body. She pushes on through the pain and tries anything to get through to the woman.

"They have been feeding you a pack of lies!"

"You are nothing but a weapon created by Albus Dumbledore! You robbed me of my life! You robbed me of any hope that I have!"

Three more flaming daggers pop in front of Alia's face. She turns in mid-air and disables them. The clone has all of the anger of her teenage self and all of the power she finally tapped into when she rid herself of the Horcrux. These two factors combined made her a dangerous and unstable person.

"You've been blinded! They will dispose of you!" Alia yells.

"No, they've opened my eyes! They've shown me the light."

Alia groans when seeing her adversary disappear. The ground grows cold underneath her and Alia's ankles freeze to the ground. She very nearly avoids a skull-shattering attack which would cave her face in. Alia spends the next few minutes deeply breathing. She hates it all, but she cannot hold herself back.

' _Fine, you want to play it like this. I can play it like this.'_

The ice cracks on the ground and Alia shoots up like a very dangerous cork. Her eyes burn with fire. Alia shoots green flames into the air at her enemy. Said enemy deflects the attacks away and makes Alia skid all over the ground. She takes a deep breath and comes back to her.

' _Yeah, she's my clone alright. Because no one who isn't a double of me can't be this stubborn. There's really no way at all.'_

The doppelganger jumps high into the air and slams her hands into Alia's chest. The shockwaves come through Alia to drop her down to the ground. The double retracts a metal spear from her hand. Alia catches the spear and tussles with her adversary to drop her down to the ground.

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

A discharge of magic comes from the spear and destroys it before it could go to Alia. The power causes Alia to step back. Her fingers blister from the battle. She grabs her doppelganger's head and arm when she teleports. The disrupted teleport brings them back into the ground.

A flaming dagger slams into Alia's stomach and causes the wind to knock out of her. Blood spills all over the dagger the second the double pulls out of her. The double rakes the dagger across Alia's ribs and then breaks away with an insidious grin.

"You're going to pay!"

Supergirl blows into the air and knocks the double off of Alia. The double slams into the ground hard from the force of the Kryptonian punch. Flamebird joins Supergirl and the two bring Alia to her feet.

"You're okay, right?" Supergirl asks a moment later.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Alia said. "We have a serious problem."

The double's eyes flash with fire. She climbs up to her feet and blasts Flamebird, Supergirl, and the Dragon with the full force of the rippling energies from her hands. The three of them scatter away from her and take a deep breath before circling around them.

A flash of light brings the doppelganger behind Supergirl. A glowing green knife stabs into her side. Searing pain comes from Supergirl when the knife draws her blood. The doppelganger draws her knife away from the side of the Girl of Steel and the agony increases from her.

"Sorry."

"You need to go," a voice in the doppelganger's ear whispers.

She flashes away just before Alia has a chance to grab her. Flamebird holds Supergirl up. She staggers from the wound created.

"We need to get her back to get some help now," Alia tells Flamebird.

* * *

More heroes come into Metropolis to help with the danger. Alia notices Jesse rush into the scene to help pick up some of the debris. Courtney and Mary join and acknowledge Alia's presence with smiles. Alia returns it very weakly even though a good number of thoughts go through her mind. One of the strongest and the most prominent hit her mind very hard.

' _Equinox cloned me. They found a way. I don't know how they found a way, but they found a way. And they've brainwashed the clone to make her think she's the original. Why does this sound like something out of a comic book?'_

Those thoughts taunt Alia. The clone's eyes show a lot of terror in them. Alia moves over to check if the MCU and the DEO need her help.

"Most of the civilians are out, and thankfully there are no casualties."

This only appeases Alia ever so slightly. She still worries and most importantly, she still wonders what could happen next. Equinox's plans, they were very tricky and they only grow more dangerous with each passing second. Alia steps back a couple of feet only to bump into Kara.

"You should be resting," Alia tells her.

"I should be," Kara confirms with a shrug. She wraps her arms around Alia and leans in. "But, I'm here because I need to be. And I also find it very hard to rest when your mind is going about a million miles a minute with worry."

A sheepish smile crosses over Alia's face when leaning a bit closer to Kara. "I'm sorry. Really, I am sorry…."

Kara squeezes Alia's shoulder. "Don't be. We're going to have to get to the bottom of this. And just to let you know, they got the Kryptonite out of my bloodstream before it became a problem. I'm not poisoned or anything."

One good piece of news at the very least today, on top of the many more problems, and Alia allows the warmth of her wife suck her in. In some ways, she feels sorrow for the clone for the simple reason she was a disposable weapon and not very stable.

"I'm still a little sore, but I'll live," Kara tells her. "Alex wants me to head back to the DEO to get checked out when we're done here. And while I told her I'm fine….."

"I agree. You did lose a lot of blood,"

Alia detaches herself away from Kara and walks about ten paces to the right. She drops down to her knees on the ground, spreads her arms, and takes in the air around her. Any trace of her double and Alia finds her.

The Girl-Who-Lived realizes how completely odd it appears for someone to walk in with her arms spread in the air in the middle of the Metropolis street. She hits one strand of magic at the point where her double teleports. Alia follows it and it looks back around to herself.

Kara gives Alia plenty of room to do what she needs to do. She leans against the wall, trying not to betray how fatigued she felt. The amount of blood coming from her gives her a feeling of both fatigue and uneasiness combined in one.

"Um, what exactly are you doing?" Courtney asks.

She raises an eyebrow at Alia who is so deep in the zoom she doesn't say anything. She tries to get some kind of answer from Kara who just shrugs.

"Some kind of magic thing?" Kara asks.

Courtney shakes her head. Yeah, she's kind of afraid of that. She turns her full gaze to Alia as she rises up off of the ground.

"It registers as me," Alia answers. "Which means I'm back to square one."

She walks out a few steps. The clone pops in and attacks her without any problems. Then disappears with a sample of Kara's blood which could not be used for anything really good. Alia turns around and grabs onto Kara's hand. Kara pops up.

"We should get you back," Alia said. "That glassy look in your eyes is not good."

"I'm fine," Kara persists only to get a gaze that even Batman would be impressed by. "Okay, maybe, I'm less than fine. But, a couple of hours of yellow sun should fix me, at least I hope."

"We can handle it!" Jesse calls over. "Get the rest you need."

With that much settled, Alia wraps her arm around Kara. Kara holds on tight. She would much rather fly then teleport out of here, to be honest. There's something about teleporting which makes Kara a little bit uneasy, she cannot put her finger on exactly why or more importantly how it does.

* * *

The doppelganger pushes past the gates and walks past a room with glass tanks lining the wall. Failed experiments surrounded her on all sides. A bubbling tank of some kind of red fluid pops into her line of sight the further Alia walks across the room. Her anxiety hits a brand new level the further she walks into the picture.

"I'm back."

"Yes," the woman at the edge of the room says in a voice. "Did you return with what we asked you to get?"

The doppelganger answers her with a nod. She holds up the vial.

"It's the blood I got from Supergirl," Alia tells them. "I don't know what you want with it, but I've got it."

The figure clasps the vial of blood from the doppelganger and discounts her question. The group of hunched over figures all nod.

"We have the second sample we need," the head of the table tells the rest of them. "We can get on with the next phase of the plan."

"What plan?" the double of Alia asks them.

Again, they refuse to answer. The inability for them to give them the most rudimentary of details builds a level of frustration. It also leaves doubts in her mind, much like her duplicate did earlier. She flashes her gaze over towards all of them who refuse to even acknowledge her.

Questions of how much of the truth they tell her also fills Alia's mind. She clears her throat to try and garner some kind of attention. They pay her no mind for a few minutes.

"I risked a lot to try and get her blood. I want to know why you want it."

"It's part of the plan."

Of course, the plan, how could Alia forget? She supposes being part of the plan isn't as bad as something being for "the greater good." Alia's eyebrows raise and she puts her hands firmly on the desk.

"I've done a lot for you."

"And you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us," the leader states. Alia's skin ripples into chills from the very obvious statement. "You shouldn't forget that. You wouldn't be here without us. You would be rotting in some tube somewhere."

Alia ponders the meaning of this statement. Her temper bubbles over to the surface. Alia holds herself back. The tanks on the wall rattle. Alia realizes this and reigns in her temper before it causes some problems just like it did before. It would set her back.

"Don't disappoint us," the leader at the edge of the table said. "When we have need of you, we will call you again."

Five fingers ball together in a fist. Fire erupts from the palm of Alia's hands. Her patience with them and them treating her like a glorified attack dog reaches the end. The desire to burn them all on sheer principle bubbles to a very dangerous boiling point. Alia takes in her deep breath and approaches them with a fire burning in her eyes the closer she gets to them.

The duplicate's legs fold out from underneath her. A loud siren echoes through her mind and penetrates her extremely deeply. The feeling of a jackhammer erupting into her skull also brings her to pain.

"Remember your place in the plan. We can end this all. Or you can be the leader in a brand new world. You need to choose and choose wisely Hailey Lily Potter."

Was that really who she was? Alia's mind almost reduces to mush before it begins to heal itself. Years of conditioning melt away from the moment of doubt before they drag her underneath their control. The never-ending mantra fills Alia's mind.

' _Who am I?'_

"Get her back to the containment unit," the leader tells two guards. "Make sure she's reoriented properly before we get to the next phase of the plan. Snitch!"

Everything goes blank in Alia's mind despite the struggle to keep her thoughts her own. The group drags the broken and battered girl off to rewire her mind and make it their own.

"We've almost refined the project. We still need her for a little bit longer. Keep her secure until she's ready for harvesting like the others."

* * *

Supergirl leans under the yellow solar lamps at the DEO to allow the energy to pour into her. Several wires connect her to a machine which shows her vital signs. She smiles at her wife when she sits on the other edge. Alia returns the smile and turns her head towards the machine.

"Hey, if I'm reading this right, you're going to be back to normal soon."

Kara's smile goes very wide and leans back against the wall. "Well, about as normal as I get. Are you alright?"

"All I'm concerned is you."

Kara Danvers pops into the room and she stops short. Alia turns from one Kara to the other. The younger girl shifts herself a bit nervously at her.

"So, have either of you seen my sister?" Kara asks Kara and Alia.

"She should be coming down here soon," the older Kara answers. "She doesn't want me to get too far until I get a clean bill of health. It would be a lot better if she dressed in a sexy nurse's uniform."

Kara Danvers checks herself for a nosebleed after that mind-blowing image enters her mind. She relaxes, even though she's torn between mortification and interest at that thought.

"Sorry, I couldn't get one on short notice."

Alex pops into the room a few seconds later to check on the vitals.

"So, what's up, Doc?" Kara asks. This causes Kara and Alex to both roll their eyes and Alia to chuckle. To her credit, Kara, the Supergirl flavor, breaks out into a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say it."

Alex finally takes her statement in good humor. "I'm pretty sure you did. And to answer your question, the Kryptonite's out of your system, your blood cells have been replenished, and you are at one hundred and ten percent your average power levels."

"So, we've kind of overdid it," Supergirl comments.

"Better safe than sorry."

The elder Kara just smiles and figures that was for the best. She feels something in the air. Alia crosses the room to Alex.

"Thank you for taking care of my wife," Alia said.

"It's not….."

Alia covers Alex's mouth in a kiss. It takes a few seconds before the kiss completely processes in Alex's mind. She finally reaches behind Alex and pulls her into a deep kiss.

Finally, Alia pulls away just in time for Supergirl to climb to her feet. She swoops down and kisses Alex on the lips. Flamebird watches the kiss and grows a bit anxious at watching this and also a bit aroused.

Alia picks up on the arousal and grabs the younger Kara. She looks nervous when Alia swoops down and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. Alia wraps her arm around the tempting young vixen and deepens the kiss. Kara goes red and her eyes burn with lust. She seeks entrance into Alia's mouth.

"So, this is your first time with another girl?" Alia asks.

"W-w-with anyone!" Kara stammers.

"I'll be gentle."

Alia shifts behind Flamebird and starts feeling up her chest and trim belly. The sounds of more kissing behind them indicate Alex and Supergirl were about ready to bring things to the next level as well.

The door slams shut to leave the foursome with their privacy.

* * *

Many emotions fill the inexperienced mind of Kara Danvers. A table shifts into the bed over to the side. Alia guides her down and climbs on top of her. The kiss only deepens with Alia feeling the horny girl's body up. Kara mirrors Alia's actions, touching Alia's ass and the back of her legs. Alia pulls away from Kara and leans in.

"Go with what's natural."

Alia nibbles the side of Flamebird's neck and comes up to plant a series of hot kisses off her. She shifts over and then pulls her top off to reveal her breasts.

"Rao," Kara Danvers murmurs.

"Don't worry, baby," Alia tells her. "Mummy will take care of you."

Alia holds up Kara's head and guides her into two firm, large breasts. The size and the softness of those breasts sooth Kara and make her feel beyond good. Alia's hands trace patterns down against the back of Kara's head the deeper she shoves into her chest.

Moans come from the other end. The front of Alex's suit unzips and Kara dives in to attack Alex's chest with ravenous glee. Alex shifts and breaths at Kara's actions.

"I have to taste you."

Her panties come down to reveal Alex's mound with dark hair sticking out in curls. Her swollen lips showcase arousal and make Kara only delve deeper. Two fingers brush her and Alex jumps up. Kara lifts her fingers up and puts them into her mouth.

Kara kisses Alex's trim belly and comes down between her legs. Supergirl drives her tongue into the hot DEO agent and starts to eat her out. The tasty cum trickles down her legs.

The humming content of Flamebird escalates when the Dragon pushes her face into her chest. Alia buzzes with arousal as Kara experiments with her breasts. What she lacks in experience, the girl more than makes up with in pure energy. Kara holds the underside of Alia's breasts and tempts them with a couple of squeezes.

"Having fun?" Alia asks.

The costume comes off of Kara to reveal her bare body. Kara only relaxes thanks to Alia's hands on the back of her head. The continued guidance of Kara's attention on her breasts makes the younger girl's mind too fuzzy to think. The teenager's mind blows up with so many thoughts.

Alia slides back and Kara takes a deep breath. Disappointment fills the body of the younger girl when she loses those breasts. Alia leans back and exposes her juicy pussy.

"Touch me like you want to be touched."

The eagerness to taste Alia sends all restraint flying out of the window. The younger Ms. Danvers scrambles over and touches Alia's juicy thighs. She rubs her hands over them and moves down to attack Alia's clit. She fumbles with hitting it right for a second.

"A little bit more like that," Alia coaches her. "Excellent…perfect….now slowly lick up my thigh and taste the juices trickling out of me on the outside. Don't go in until I tell you to."

Kara obeys her mistress. She plants several light kisses over Alia's succulent thighs and kisses her. The warmth guides Kara in. The honey trickles down the further Kara rubs her tongue over Alia. She reaches a certain point with hunger guiding her over to one side.

"Touch me, baby," Alia encourages her. "Lick my pussy."

Supergirl hovers over the top of Alex's prone body. Her hands press down on Alex's shoulders. Sweat pours down her body. The Girl of Steel hovers down and kisses Alex's prone body. Kara's sun-kissed flesh rubs against Alex's. The distance between the two lovers closes with Kara's tight grip on Alex's nipples. They react the more Supergirl prods on them.

Soft breaths and hungry moans follow from the touch. Alex's eyes flash open and shut. Their nether lips kiss each other. Alex pushes her leg up to draw Supergirl in close to her. The heroine pushes herself down onto her and friction builds between the two of them.

Alia pumps her hips up so Flamebird can lick her. The deeper and hungry licks from the girl increase. Alia pushes her hips up and makes the younger Danvers sister screw her eyes shut.

Something rises from Alia's lap, something hard and fleshy. Flamebird's mouth opens to accept this new treat into her mouth. Alia conjures one of the synthetic cocks which fastens to her body with an invisible flesh toned scrap. Kara's mouth brings herself down the newly created phallus.

Alex Danvers jumps up to see the same thing coming from Supergirl as well. The female cock piercing Alex's wet lips makes her horny and satisfies her raunchy desires.

"You want my cock, don't you?" Supergirl moans.

"YES!"

Kara Danvers sucks on Alia's throbbing phallus when it pushes into her mouth. Alia grabs the back of Kara's head and guides herself deeper into the oral hole of the girl. She sucks it a few more times before pulling herself off.

"Please let me ride you."

So shy, so gentle, and so hot, Alia grins at the girl, but she can't let Kara do this to herself. She pushes Kara over onto the bed and performs the switching spell on Kara.

Kara Danvers jumps up in shock at the male appendage fastened to her body. She zeroes in on Alia's face, those perfect breasts, and it gives her a massive hard-on to look at them.

' _How do men walk straight around her?'_ Danvers wonders in a daze. _'Hell, how can women…oh, fuck….'_

Alia's wet pussy grinds over Flamebird's throbbing cock. The blood rushes to her head into her hard cock and swollen balls. Alia rubs herself over her.

"Don't worry, darling," Alia breaths. "Mommy will make that cock feel good."

Flamebird jumps up off of the bed at this debauched kink being realized. Alia's pussy slides down and fills up with the cock. She feels the same sensation a man does and cums instantly at the feeling of her warm pussy surrounding her.

"SORRY!" Flamebird yells mortified at how she just splashed her juices into Alia without any restraint.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay."

Supergirl bends Alex over the side of the bed and drives her huge cock into the government agent. Her soft hands rub all over Alex's body and sent sparks of light going through her body.

"Fuck, how does this feel fucking good?"

Gushes of wind strike Alex's thighs. Supergirl's fingers penetrate her asshole a few times on a couple of pushes. She leans in and kisses the back of Alex's neck. She moves in to whisper to the girl.

"You're a kinky little slut for girl-cock!"

Alex's mind flashes over with lust. She grabs onto the side of the bed. Supergirl hammers her with as much force as possible without busting Alex's cunt. The small flashes of pain make it almost worth it for the pleasure which is to come.

Soft pillowy mounds push against Flamebird's erect member. Alia performs a tit job, rubbing the ample flesh up and down of her. Flamebird jumps up off of the bed and breaths in with each push of her.

The Dragon turns around and faces the scene. Alex's beautiful sweaty face fuels Alia's desire to ride Alex's sister reverse cowgirl style while Alia's wife fucks Alex.

"Make her watch this, Kara."

Alia mounts the top of Kara's well-lubricated cock. The tip of it pushes into Alia.

Flamebird's entire mind goes into eternal fuzziness at the sight of Alia's backside descending down. She almost cums immediately for the second time. This time, she has more control, even though Alia is the one guiding them through this sexual encounter.

Supergirl holds up Alex's head and turns her. Alex's pussy tightens at the visual of Alia dominating her younger sister and riding Kara reverse-cowgirl style.

"That makes you cum hard. Doesn't it, slut?"

Alex being demeaned as nothing other than a kinky slut getting off on her sister being milked dry makes her leak all of Supergirl's penetrating organ.

Rushes of energy come through Flamebird's body. Her muscles all tighten up from the feeling of arousal. Alia puts her through the paces and makes her eyes flash over. Each push brings Flamebird closer and closer to the edge.

"Don't worry, you'll cum soon. When I want you to cum."

The control Alia exhibited over Flamebird makes her breathing only increase. She feels the orgasm coming on and also something building up in her. She wants to let it out. Flamebird jumps onto the bed.

"I'll be first."

Alia cums all over Flamebird. The juices stain the bed and her. Alia bounces up and down to milk Flamebird all the way through the orgasm.

The Dragon's white-hot cunt clamped around her drives Flamebird all the way to the edge. The feeling of her juices cumming from her only increase.

White blasts of light fill Flamebird's mind. Her muscles tighten and she explodes all into The Dragon's warm pussy. Her muscles tighten and release to bring more juices deep into her.

Alia pulls away from Flamebird. Juices drip from her. She moves so Supergirl could position Alex's head. Supergirl makes Alex's mouth wrap around Flamebird's flaccid cock to suck the juices off of them.

"That's right," Supergirl breaths. "Taste your sister. Taste your sister like the horny bitch you are!"

The cock almost grows in Alex's mouth. Her tasting of the half-conscious Kara continues. Some door unlocks in Alex's mind and everything she thinks is proper is challenged in a blink of an eye. It changes in an instant, almost in a flash.

"Good girl."

Supergirl pulls out of Alex and turns her around. The two kiss each other. Supergirl spends her time taking the combined Dragon and Flamebird juices. Alex twists her fingers through Supergirl's long hair to make sure the kiss extends for a minute.

Alia switches the phallus back onto herself and then brushes her cock against Alex's back. A lubrication spell makes her asshole nice and slick for what was to come.

"I wonder if anyone's taken this," Supergirl remarks with a squeeze of Alex's ass. Alex shivers with a finger slipping into between her puckered little hole. "It's all ours now."

Alex sits on Supergirl's lap. Several inches of cock push into her anus. It's slick, but at the same time resists her. Some magical force loosens her.

Alia kisses Alex. Alex finds herself the meat in a Kara and Alia sandwich and thinks that's not a bad place to be. Alia pours her aura into Alex to pleasure her on a new level. Tongues, fingers, teeth, and lips move over Alex's body until Alia is satisfied.

One cock pushes into Alex's moist cunt lips and the other takes her ass from behind. Two phalluses on either side grind up against her and make Alex the meat of this female sandwich.

Kisses only burn up Alex even more and relax her body with this heavy pounding on both ends. The two work against her and make her body increase with pleasure.

"She's all ours now," Supergirl comments.

"She is, and she loves it."

No arguments come with Alex. Finally, an orgasm passes through her. She hangs onto Alia who guides her orgasm to the highest level and makes her cum extremely hard. Alex takes her reward for her good behavior.

Supergirl groans as the tightness of Alex's perfect ass envelopes her and releases her. Each time Kara drives inside of her, the warmth only increases Kara.

"I've been saving this up for your perfect ass. And it is very perfect."

Alia latches onto and sucks Alex's nipples. She comes down from the first orgasm only to feel another one coming on. The three women indulge in the hotness.

"You're so perfect," Alex murmurs. "Both of you."

"We try," Supergirl comments with a smile. "Time to cum for my wife."

The penetration from Alia buries deeper inside of Alex to the point where she almost loses it. Alia holds on and pushes the hard cock inside of her with repeated thrusts deep and fast inside of her.

Alex cums and Supergirl cums alongside her. Supergirl's eyes screw shut when riding out Alex's perfect ass. The tightness wrapping around her sends jolts going through her.

Alia spends moments savoring Alex. The sweat spilling from the body of the DEO agent makes Alia smile when going deeper inside of her body.

"Oh, Alexandra, you kinky girl."

Using her full name makes Alex's hips jump up and take more of Alia inside of her. Alia rides Alex to the orgasm station while she presses up against Kara's breasts. She uses her as a pillow.

Alia fires her cum inside of Alex and soaks her insides. The combination of two beautiful women spills out of Alex prior to Alex finishing her off.

Supergirl turns over and sees a smiling Flamebird on the bed. With a grin, Supergirl shoves her fingers deep into Flamebird's slick cunt and repeatedly finger-fucks her.

"Don't think we're done with you yet, little girl," Supergirl tells her.

Flamebird squirms underneath one of her Mistresses. The kinky fun kicks up to another level.

' _I wonder if this is incest or masturbation,'_ a dazed Alex muses.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 4** **th** **, 2017.**


	37. Growing Pains Part One

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Growing Pains Part One**

* * *

Darkness shifts to light and the doppelganger shifts awake. The images of a few of her handlers stirring around catch the double's attention. A chill comes through her body when she realizes everything which is going on around here.

"Is it worth it though? When the other ones are so close to being completed?"

"For now, we need to keep her intact unless we have any setbacks. But, we're going to have to tighten the leash. She's becoming very unstable."

"What about Strange?"

This particular name catches Alia-2's interest. She closes her eyes when they draw closer as if to check if she's awake. She attempts not to breathe too hard, as if not to betray the fact she's listening to pretty much every word they say. It's beyond difficult to keep her attention and her breathing neutral enough.

"Hugo Strange? What does he have to do with this?"

Good question as far as Alia figures, but hopefully they do not walk away before giving her some kind of answer. Conflict reigns through her body and also the desire to acquire some kind of answer raises its pretty ugly head for her.

"He worked with Cadmus with the original research. Even after it shut down, we were able to adapt the process from his notes. It worked well enough, but there are still some questions. There are questions, and…his mind is valuable even if he's gone underground."

"He could be the key to stabilizing her and getting our plans back on track. We need to locate him as often as possible."

"He's crafty at covering his tracks."

Alia-2 senses them coming very close to her. The doppelganger feels terrified at the prospect of them coming closer to her, especially after the other night. If they knew she's awake, there would be trouble.

' _I'm going to have to make sure that they think I'm not awake. And I'm a pawn in this game. It's….it's confusing. I have to be the real Alia Potter…because if I'm not then who I am really? What's my purpose out there? Do I even have any purpose or am I just stumbling around without one?'_

They circle around the containment tank as Alia sleeps. She tries not to betray them.

"We're not going to send her out on any more missions," the lead researcher concludes. "Having her come into contact with her mirror was a mistake. At least until we can replace her with a more fine copy who follows our agenda. We should stick closer to the plan. Lady Equinox will not be pleased with the deviation."

"Yes, especially when she's close to replicating the serum."

Exactly what serum the mysterious Lady Equinox comes close to replicating, Alia-2 never will learn due to the fact they move away from her.

' _This Strange…he could be the key. It's harder to focus on this. The headaches are getting worse. It's becoming harder to be me. It's becoming harder to be alive.'_

A single unsettling question plagues Alia's mind even as the handlers drift away. She breathes a bit more easily, but not completely easily. Something slips into her mind.

' _I have to find out who I am? Am I her? Am I…something else? Is this all just one big lie? Or maybe she's playing mind games with me. If this Strange guy has the answers, then I'm going to have to go to him. I'm going to have to find him, and find him now.'_

The handlers shut the door and leave Alia in the darkened lab. She realizes, perhaps too late, the lab differs from the one she's used to. The changes start to unsettle her ever so slightly. The teenager's emotions reach a high as she wonders what happens next.

' _No, you got to keep calm. You got to lure them in. Wait for the right moment to leave.'_

A sharp pain stabs between her eyes. Alia wonders if this is the sign that something really bad is happening. She wonders how much she's lost in her life.

Alia snaps back to sleep when her handlers return, realizing the right moment is at hand. They will all be completely gone, eventually. And Alia needs to find the way out.

* * *

' _Well, at least this is just like old times again.'_

Alia Evans-Potter sighs deeply when appearing outside of the back entrance of the Ministry of Magic. While she's in good standing with the Ministry of Magic, there were certain parts of the Ministry who would love nothing better than to make her disappear after betraying them. It's funny how it works.

' _One day you're playing the hero. The next day, people are branding you Voldemort's distaff counterpart. And these people still don't know why I was happy to be gone.'_

One of the groups of people Alia worries about the most is the Department of Mysteries. The first Alia remembers hearing about him, the phrase "no one knows what they're up to"come to mind. It's proof that no one really knew what the Unspeakables were up to and at least one Voldemort follower, Dolohov, worked in the Department of Mysteries in the past.

"So, we're really doing this?"

Nymphadora Tonks steps on the other side of Alia. The skin-tight catsuit clings to her body.

"We have to do this."

Fleur Delacour joins them on Alia's right side while Nym steps on Alia's right side.

"I still work here," Nym applies. "And I'm breaking into the top-secret security wing of the Ministry, where people have been known to disappear."

"Yeah, I know," Alia answers. "I've done it before when he was after…the prophecy."

Never did more disdain fly out of someone's mouth than when Alia speaks of the prophecy. The funny thing is, that damn thing is only valid if one becomes a delusional nutcase and tries to kill someone as an infant to prevent them from being a threat.

' _Voldemort had all of the tools to succeed, but screwed it up by being his own worst enemy,'_ Alia remarks to herself. _'Well, that's….that actually works pretty well for me.'_

"Things have changed since then."

Alia shrugs off Nym's declaration. "Yeah, maybe, but…we're going to have to get in here. If Equinox is working in the Department of Mysteries, then it's time to pay them a visit."

"Yes," Fleur agrees. "And it's not like you don't have experience breaking into top secret Ministry facilities."

"Yeah, it's just that after the sons of You-Know-Who….." Nym starts before Alia rolls her eyes. "Hey, that's not my fault. I didn't name them that. That's what they're calling themselves."

"They couldn't use his pretend title, or Sons of the Dark Lord or hell, even the Sons of Riddle would have worked!" Alia rants shaking her head. "Because you know I made his real name pretty public during that interview with Skeeter."

"Yeah, I know," Nym comments before returning back to the matter at hand. "Anyone…those people, they broke into the Department of Mysteries. No one ever saw them again. Don't know if they got thrown through the veil or something. I suppose there's more in there than meets the eye."

The side entrance to the Ministry opens and Alia takes the first step down the stairs leading to the Department of Mysteries. Fleur and Nym join her on all sides. The three of them keep walking until they reach a set of doors.

"So, do you know which door to go through?" Fleur asks.

"Just watch my back where I figure this out."

Alia does not mean to be so rude and short. It's just this entire clone thing puts her on edge. Her expression softens and her breathing calms. Alia spreads her arms and puts them on the edge of the doors leading the Department of Mysteries. More than a few of them were just walls pretending to be doors.

Others were doors leading to nothing. One of those doors only led to the main chamber of the Department of Mysteries. Leaving Alia with three mystery doors out of the twenty doors lining the wall. She chooses wisely and opens the door leading them to the main chamber.

The veil sits as a constant fixture of the Department of Mysteries the moment she walks in. It's a taunting reminder of mistakes Alia previously made and a taunting reminder of how far she's come. Nym puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't there be more here?"

Alia zeroes in on a door. She hasn't consciously been here before. Subconsciously, is another matter. Alia pushes open the door and takes a couple of steps inside of the room.

Nothing, absolutely nothing is inside, even though there should be something. Alia steps over to the wall to touch it. The illusion fades as the dusty design of a containment tank appears in front of her face. Alia's expression contorts when she slowly realizes what has happened.

"They've moved almost everything," Alia replies.

She combs through the area. The shelves containing the prophecies remain intact although. A set of shelves once containing time turners remain intact. And the veil remains intact. Alia wonders if that thing could be moved.

' _I wouldn't put it past the Ministry of Magic to build their office building on a death portal,'_ Alia thinks to herself.

Not a creature stirs. There were no Unspeakables here, not that there was any here the night Alia and friends went to the Ministry of Magic as.

Other than a few traces which cannot be moved, it's almost like the Department of Mysteries are not here.

"Where did they go?"

Fleur's question cuts through the air like an ever-present knife. Alia turns herself over, passing a gaze over towards her shoulder at the other girl. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Good question and one that I wish I have the answer to," Alia comments.

* * *

A cloud of dust burst into the face of Iris as she opens up the doors of the Hall of Justice. Well, the building that was once the Hall of Justice, it was not anyone ever used it in a year.

Kara remembers the first time she came here. She never got to see the Watchtower until the last few months as a member of the Justice League. The B-Squad of the Justice League or the new recruits rather, always met at the Hall of Justice, where one of the original seven gave them their marching orders. Sometimes Batman, sometimes Wonder Woman, sometimes Superwoman, or whoever.

' _And I never appreciated how nice the view is until now.'_

Karen and Helena step into the Hall of Justice behind them.

"We have some work to do," Helena says.

"I'll get a broom," Karen jokes.

"Well, yes, that," Helena confirms. "At least…Bruce foots the bill for this place and doesn't get it shut down. He could have hired a cleaning crew as well."

It's true. After the Watchtower fell from the sky, and the League crumbles soon after, at least this place still stands. Karen, Iris, and Kara dart and remove the thick clouds of dust from the area at the speed of light. They fix the chairs and the roundtable.

Diana steps in behind them just seconds later.

"You missed the cleaning," Kara teases her.

"Well, I'm going to have to get over it," Diana fires back with a smile. "So…this place brings back…a lot."

It was here the original seven met until they were able to launch the Watchtower. It was where they brought the newest recruits from around the world when they became Unlimited. And it holds a lot of legacies. And the view was pretty nice.

"So, that's ready," Helena answers. "Any idea when the Dragon's coming back?"

Supergirl answers with a shrug. "She has to check up on a couple of things. She should be back pretty soon. Hopefully with more information on Equinox."

"What do we know about Equinox anyway?" Iris asks them.

"Not a whole lot, unfortunately," Karen answers with a shrug.

Back at the Hall of Justice, these heroes move in. Kara takes out the laptop which interfaces with the Clocktower in Gotham City. She smiles broadly out how Barbara gets on the ball to get the proper information out and hopefully answer some questions.

"We're going to need to learn more," Helena answers. "We're going to need to learn how deep this conspiracy runs."

"And…we might have a connection of sorts," Kara tells them. All eyes fall on the Girl of Steel from the other end of the Clocktower. "Cadmus…remember them?"

"Yeah, it's hard to forget," Karen answers with a shrug.

Kara spends a couple of seconds collecting her thoughts. "Some of their members may be working with that. They have similar types of research. They were part of a couple of failed cloning experiments after all. And if you add magic to it…well, you might have a clone which is more stable."

"She didn't seem too stable," Karen offers.

"No, she's…she's what she's made," Kara answers.

The scar on her shoulder still twinges. It's almost healed despite the fact the Kryptonite knife runs pretty deep into her and cuts her even deeper. Kara leans back against the chair and waits for Alia to return.

' _This is going to be a long next couple of nights.'_

* * *

Hugo Strange picks up a clipboard. He hums when reading the contents.

"Another experiment which I could have planned out better. A pity, things could have gone better. Things could have gone much better."

A stirring in the darkness causes the clipboard to slip from Strange's hand and drop down to the ground. He turns his attention to the shadows. Strange, bred by instincts of dealing with certain dark-clad detectives, reaches into the shadows and pulls out a gun.

Two shots fire into the distance. Neither shot has any effect. A hand outstretches and rips the gun from Strange's hand. Strange hurls hard into the wall with a solid impact.

He comes face to face with an angry teenage girl with glowing green eyes. Strange takes one look at the girls face and the slight cracks appearing in it.

"They've done it. I knew they had the ability, but I didn't know they would actually pull it off."

"What are you talking about?"

Strange remains calm despite his life being in danger. He has to if he hopes to turn the situation around in his favor.

"They've duplicated her…the Girl-Who-Lived, I believe her name was. At least, that's what she's referred to. I'm…ignorant on magic, and their little fables, so I don't exactly know what they were thinking of…and it's obvious you're breaking down."

"BREAKING DOWN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M BREAKING DOWN?"

The windows and the walls of the basement lab rattle severely. Despite this action, Strange remains cool under the face of certain and inevitable pressure.

"Obvious signs of early onset clone degeneration," Strange tells her.

"No, no, I can't have clone degeneration!" Alia-2 yells at the top of her lungs. "It would mean that I'm the clone…and I can't be the clone, she's the clone."

She drops Strange to the ground. Shaking hands make it hard to hold anything steadily. She paces back and forth across the lab. A couple of tables overturn themselves without even touching it. Curtains burst into flames and then put themselves out. Alia-2 puts her finger to her face.

Flakes of skin come off of her face and make her pause for a long second. She pulls them away. The gaunt face flashes into the mirror.

"It has to be something else. Dumbledore must have injected me with a virus or something. Just like he stole my money, stole my life, and gave it to some little puppet! This was supposed to be my life! MINE!"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

Strange casually turns the chair knocked over from the rampage upright. He sits on it and looks up at the duplicate of the Girl-Who-Lived. He does not claim to understand everything about what's going on. He only considers what may happen when she approaches him.

"The other's the clone," the doppelganger states. "The other is the clone…stealing my life…she has to be…it has to be her."

"It only has to be her because you're making yourself believe it's her," Strange comments. "Perhaps you should think long and hard about what your purpose is and not the purpose someone else puts in your head. And you should think quickly. There are only mere days left before you reach your final degeneration point."

Strange takes a moment to cut her deep.

"And I know Lady Equinox could be replacing you soon. And you might get put out of your misery soon….they could find me….I must go."

"No," Alia-2 breaths. "Who I am?"

The mantra of "who am I?" repeatedly comes out of Alia's mouth. Her nails dig into her skin and her face looks all gaunt. Cracking and blistering with her eyes shifting into a shade of soulless black for a second. Her hair breaks off when she touches it.

"You're falling apart. Physically and mentally."

"NO!"

Alia-2 shouts and breaks the windows. She takes a calming breath for a couple of seconds. A step to the rear entrance of the lab makes her move in the daze.

"Your handlers have obviously mistreated you. But, you can't attack them. Because if you can, you would have done so already."

Those final cutting words from Strange cause Alia to turn around. She moves over to grab him to strangle him. Alia's hand clutches before reaching his throat and refuses to reach him.

"And since Lady Equinox still needs me for her plans, you can't attack me either."

Alia rears back her hand to punch him in the throat. It stops short of connecting. She repeats the ritual two more times and each time she fails to punch Strange in the throat.

"My point's been proven."

* * *

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

Alia steps in to join the group of Helena, Iris, Diana, Kara, and Karen inside of the Hall of Justice. Instantly, the second Alia steps into the Hall of Justice, everyone realizes she's not exactly in the most sound of mind or moods. Kara crosses the room towards her.

"So?"

"Nothing," Alia answers. "They've moved their operation. They were in the Department of Mysteries and they got wise to me."

"How can you move an entire operation like that?" Iris asks before she pauses and answers her own question. "Well, with magic, but you'd figure there has to be something left behind."

"Only some shelves and the death portal that the people in the Ministry of Magic apparently built the building on top of."

The statement comes out of Alia as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Several sets of eyes widen when they look at her in surprise. Alia realizes how she spoke a bit too nonchalant about the Ministry building practices and just has to laugh.

"They….built the Ministry over the top of a death portal," Diana weakly says. "That's some…interesting building choices."

Ever the diplomat, Diana pulls herself calling the idea completely stupid and a hazard. Karen has no such qualms about doing so, however.

"What were they thinking?"

"It's best not to ask about these things," Alia comments. "There's…sometimes where I feel things though. I remember bits and pieces of what I shouldn't. It's almost like I have some kind of connection to her."

The people around the table consider the benefits of that. It could be both ways, so that was a concern. However, it was too much an opportunity to pass up.

"For what it's worth, it's faint and it's hard to get a fix on," Alia informs them.

"Maybe we can amplify and use the connection to track her down wherever she is," Karen tells her. "It would be easier to do when LILY's done…and she's almost done by the way."

Alia did not forget about her side project, but all of the events happening push it to the back of her mind. The artificial construct of her mother serves to her as a potential way to solve this problem.

"In the meantime, we should follow down some of the leads we have," Helena says. "And one of those leads would have to be Cadmus."

Alia vaguely remembers hearing about Cadmus, but all questions would have to wait because a fresh distraction presents itself. Kara's cell phone rings and she reaches over to pick it up.

"Is Alia with you?" Barbara asks.

"Yeah, Babs, she is."

The long and powerful breath coming from Barbara tells a lot to Kara. She waits until Barbara says something to confirm these thoughts.

"Then, we have a clone sighting. One of my spies saw her coming out of a part of town. And it was near enough to a research facility belonging to Hugo Strange to be a cause for concern. Batman's already on his way to check thinks not now."

Kara locks eyes with Alia for a moment and Alia nods her consent.

"We're going to be soon as well," Kara comments.

It was time for them to get to the bottom of this situation one way or another. Alia finds it very odd the clone is allowed to run free. One thought comes to her mind.

_She's breaking free.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 6** **th** **, 2018.**


	38. Growing Pains Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Growing Pains Part Two**

* * *

A loud clap of thunder resounds loud and sounds very ominous through Gotham City. An even creepier flash of lightning follows with Alia looking up from her perch. The Dragon descends down onto the ground into Gotham City. Karen, Kara, and Helena follow her.

' _I'd say it's always calm before the storm. But I think the big problem is that the storm's already here and I don't think it's going away anytime soon.'_

Alia walks around Hugo Strange's lab. Karen stops at the front of the lab right next to her with Kara and Helena just that much closer behind.

"It doesn't seem like anyone's been here for a very long time," Karen answers. "Then again, that could be what Strange wants us to think."

"It is."

Batman appears almost out of thin air and walks around the corner. Alia finds herself less than surprised about him being here. It would be even more surprising if Batman did not show up. The quartet of heroes turns to Gotham's resident detective.

"So, did you find anything?" Alia asks him.

"Nothing as of yet," Batman tells them. "Strange has left this place for now. Whether or not he'll return back…I don't know."

Batman leans down onto the ground to check for any clues. One particularly glaring clue in the form of a giant footprint burning into the ground catches his attention.

"Strange might be working with a group called Equinox," Alia informs him.

"So, I've heard," Batman tells her in a calm voice. "I've been investigating Cadmus after they've packed up and left. Not all of them moved on with their life. Some of them went back to their own operations. They just haven't accomplished anything worthy of notice just yet."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Kara asks.

"Then again, they're the type of people who you want to keep a close eye on, at all times," Helena reminds them. "And them being quiet is much worse than them being loud and active…right?"

The Huntress crosses paths with the younger version of her father. Although to be fair, he may never grow into her father with the entire alternate dimension thing in consideration. Batman leans down and studies the footprint just barely paying her the proper mind.

"I would have to say you may be onto something," Batman comments. "It's registering the footprint as belonging to a young female between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. Although, she's really upset if she's burned her footprint into the ground."

"That would be my clone."

This brought Batman up to his feet and directed his attention towards the Dragon. She decides to take a deep breath and give him the cliff notes version of an explanation.

"Equinox is one part former members of that Cadmus group, one part rogue agents of the Department of Mysteries, and all parts insane. They intend to purify the world. And they've cloned me to use as their agent…although I think the clone is breaking free of their control."

"They would have a fail safe."

Batman checks the inside of the window and finds a single hair. The hair crumbles the moment he touches it to show Batman how far gone it is or rather how far gone the person who the hair belongs to is.

"And yes, this does line up with my investigation with Cadmus. They met up with some of your people back in Europe."

Alia's eyebrow shifts at this particular statement. "Calling them 'my people' is kind of pushing things. The only thing we have in comment is the ability to perform magic."

"Call them what you want," Batman answers. "I think Strange is closer by. He may have a secondary lab somewhere in this part of town. And he may have the answers."

"Oh, he does have the answers," Alia tells him.

Another flash of lighting only serves as a more brooding omen for tonight. Alia rubs her fingers together and takes in a couple of breaths. Kara puts a hand on her shoulder as if to assure her.

"We've got to find her before they do," Alia concludes. "And Strange is the one who has the key to all of this. I know it….I know it."

"I agree," Batman confirms to her. "Let's see what we can dig up."

* * *

Hugo Strange hates when people keep him guessing. One might argue it was an exercise of his keen scientific mind to guess about certain things, but they would be completely strong. Strange walks forward over the sludge and the sewage. His new boots splatter with the contents of sewer water.

They did this on purpose, to achieve some kind of superiority over Strange. The superiority is very artificial in the sense it's happening now. Strange crosses the path and ends up in perfect position.

Three sets of eyes come from the shadows. Strange approaches them until an invisible wall rises up and catches him off guard. A jolt to his ribs tells the good doctor this is about as far as he would go.

"You know, this isn't a way to build a working relationship."

"Forgive the boss if she wants to keep you at arm's length."

"It's almost like she doesn't trust me completely," Strange replies. "After all of the work I've put in, you would think she would give me a bit more room. I guess that's just too much to hope for."

"Do you have it?"

Hugo Strange holds back with his reservations of what he wants to do. Yes, he has what the people from Equinox wants. It was a painstaking labor to get it here, from his lab in the country all the way to Gotham City. He recalls just having time to slip away before Batman came visiting.

' _A narrow escape, if there ever was one,'_ Strange thinks to himself.

That being said, Strange reaches into the bag and holds out a very bulky black box. He extends his arms out. One of them extends a finger and motions to where they want Strange to put the box. The good doctor lowers the box down onto the ground.

"I want you to know it took me great effort to get this into Gotham City. And it was nearly lost…and it's the very last of the components."

"Well, we appreciate your efforts, and Lady Equinox will be pleased."

Ah yes, the glorious Lady Equinox, Strange tries not to roll his eyes. This mysterious woman who they all follow without question. Strange never has the pleasure of meeting her. He only deduces some kind of superiority complex coming from this very shifty and very insane mysterious woman. At least it's the prominent thought which creeps into his mind.

"I don't know why you want something about this."

"It's not your place to ask questions, Professor."

"Ah," Strange remarks very lightly. "But, perhaps if you asked more questions, then you would have a more enriched mind. And perhaps you know that the instabilities in the test subjects make the next stage of your plan very unadvised."

"Don't you worry about that. Just worry about being at the ready when we have need of your talents."

Strange answers with a nod, realizing they will not listen to his claims at all. Regardless, the good doctor figures he should give them one more courtesy warning. If it penetrates, then it would benefit them. If they brush it off than anything else, then so be it.

"One of your pets is trying to gain a sense of independence," Strange tells them. "She came and visited me, demanding answers. She's having an identity crisis. So far, the fail safes you've put in seems to be working. She could not bring herself to attack me no matter how much she longed to rip my throat out."

An eerie silence passes between both sides in the sewers. Strange decides to turn the knife just a little bit further to see if the members of this group would react.

"It's only a matter of time, my friends," Strange tells them. "It's only a matter of time before she wakes up and she finds a way to break free. Then, what are you going to do."

"This is not your concern," one of them states. "You may leave."

Strange bows before them and turns himself. He knows better than to stick around in the Gotham Sewers for too long.

' _It's very doubtful that Equinox is going to stick their neck outside.'_

The good professor moves his way up a set of stairs into his secondary lab. Strange puts the phone into his hand and dials up to Belle Reve. He waits for his contact inside to answer.

"Are they ready?" Strange asks his contact on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, they are," the contact confirms.

"Excellent," Strange tells him. "Because our good friends at Equinox are approaching. And they're running on a time table. I've done my part and as promised, you'll get what you want for doing yours."

* * *

The duplicate of Alia Potter stumbles of one of the less-well to do districts in Gotham City. Just less than an hour ago, she recalls paying a visit to the one and only Hugo Strange. It answers very few questions and raises more dire possibilities of who she is. Alia stretches her arms out only for a stabbing pain to come through the back of her head.

Alia stops short and draws in her breath. The question of who she really was keeps weaving in and out of her mind like no one's business. She stops and holds the back of her head for a few seconds.

' _Just who am I?'_ Alia asks herself before staggering around and almost collapsing to the ground.

The memories Equinox put in her mind start to break down at a rate which makes Alia's brain ache so hard. An invisible blade slices through her brain and peels back the layers to show the truth. The grisly and awful truth of the doubles memories, how she came to life and the hours of conditioning to harden her, to make her hate the original.

Alia tries to shake the feelings that were deeply rooted in her head. Her nails clutch so deep into the palm of her hand that blood starts to pour from it. Alia gives a shaken breath and one more time the thought pops into the back of her head.

' _Who am I?'_

The double jumps up at the sound of a storm brewing in Gotham City. She senses another storm is brewing. Whatever Equinox's next stage of the plan, they were getting ready. The Lady prepares to move forward and cause all kinds of problems.

' _I've got to figure out what it is…but how long do I have.'_

She bends over against the wall. Alia-2's entire world enters a state of confusion where reality and delusion both blend over. There are people surrounding her. A crazed white-haired old man with an amazing beard and a twinkle in his eye approaches her.

"It's time for you go to go to sleep," the demonic Dumbledore comments in his most crazed voice.

"NO!" the double yells. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?"

A sudden shock brings Alia-2 back into reality. Several tattooed, scarred men approach the young girl from all sides. One of them holds a knife. Another of them swings a chain, and another one holds a large club. The others, Alia-2 fails to see any weapons they may or may not be holding, but she suspects they could be about as well armed and dangerous as the rest of them.

"Stay away from me!"

"Come on, sweetie, don't you want to have a good time?" one of the thugs asks her. "You look like the kind of girl who would look really good on your knees."

The double's eyes flash over with anger. They ignore the fire coming from her eyes and one of them shoves her back against the wall.

What happens next never has a chance to occur because the girl tears one of the thugs in half. The others jump back as they watch their fellow gang member get ripped completely in half.

"Man, what the hell are you?" one of them asks.

The feral girl jumps forward and digs her nails into the side of the neck of the thug who screams that particular declaration. She leans in and takes a bite out of the top of his head to rip his flesh off. Chunks of blood splatter on the ground.

One of the thugs breaks his club over the back of clone's head. She turns around. The double's face resembling a twisted dragon. Her forked tongue comes out and she grabs the thug around the head before slamming him down to the ground. A burst of super strength snaps the spine of the goon.

"I WILL TEAR THEM ALL APART!"

She spits at the two final thugs and sets them completely on fire. The clone realizes the stress causes even more changes. Alia-2 rips her gaze away from the screaming thugs. Stop, dropping, and rolling works very little for the thugs to put the fire out. Their bodies just gain heat the more they try to roll on the ground.

Alia-2 jumps into the air and realizes wings sprout out of her body. She pushes herself forward and lands on the edge of the rooftop with a couple of deep breaths coming through her.

' _What are they turning me into?'_

A couple of deep breaths come from the creature whose thoughts are to rampage Gotham City and burn it all to the ground. Equinox is inside, she can very well destroy them from this position. The imagined screams of these monsters make the Dragon roar and then purr. She leans into the air and sniffs one more time.

"I smell them," the Dragon growls. "And I will obliterate them. There's nowhere they can run. And there are few places they can hide."

A hand grabs her on the shoulder.

"Snitch."

The feral nature leaves Alia and suddenly her body decays into the form of a human, if not slightly scared looking, sixteen-year-old girl. The three handlers drag the double off of the ground. The double crumbles from the trigger work snuck into her mind. Any attempt to shift her legs works out very poorly.

"Yes, you're coming with us. Lady Equinox will be interested in this next stage of evolution. But, it's up to her whether or not you're a liability."

* * *

Batman follows up a lead which brings him into an underground lab. The information Barbara digs up regarding Hugo Strange puts Batman closer to the good doctor. He steps into the lab. The dim lights greet him when he steps closer to his position.

Several tanks line up the walls on either side. Batman approaches the front of the tank. The first face he sees, Batman scans and tries to see whether or not they are anyone. Batman holds his gauntlet up and the data pops out on a three-dimensional screen.

' _He's a missing person from Smallville. I'd imagine they all are. And rumored to have meteor powers. And Strange was experimenting on them.'_

"Always the detective."

Batman turns around to face one Hugo Strange. Strange stands at the bottom of the steps. Batman reaches out and grabs Strange around the shoulder. He offers no resistance and there are no signs of the struggle against him.

"I knew you would find me eventually, and I'm glad you did," Strange answers. "I've made a crucial mistake trying to join up with the likes Equinox."

"Who are they?" Batman asks.

"They haven't been activated yet," Strange tells the World's Greatest Detective. "They are part of a larger army which Equinox has commissioned. I believe they intend to storm Britain to take back what they think belongs to them. They think they're entitled to the Ministry of Magic."

A chuckle escapes the throat of Strange. He looks over his shoulder.

"By my deduction, it's simply a diversion."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't tell me much, so I had to gather what little information I can just to protect my own interest," Strange answers. "They intend some kind of wind spread genocide and the non-magical majority is in danger."

Batman relaxes the grip on Strange, mostly out of shock and allows the doctor to drop down onto his feet on the ground. The Detective keeps his gaze locking onto Strange for the next couple of minutes.

"I have information you might find of use," Strange answers while looking towards the stairway over his shoulder. "I know you know that it's unwise not to be too careful."

The Detective says nothing, only receives a flash drive of information in his hand. Does he trust this information blindly or suspect it? If any bit of what Strange says is true, then they need to follow any possible leads.

"So, are you going to wait for the GCPD to raid my lab?" Strange asks. "Or are you going to personally escort me to Arkham? I would think you have better things to do given what I've just tell me."

"You would go to Arkham?"

"And as a patient rather than a doctor this time," Strange agrees. "I think you could agree that there would be far worse places to me when the world ends up burning around us."

Batman disagrees and sure enough, the sounds of Gotham's finest arrive to storm Strange's lab. Strange sits down with his hands crossing over his lap all proper and obedient. Batman takes it as his cue to leave.

"I'm taking something back to the clock tower," Batman informs his contact over the communication link. "I want you to scan for anything before looking for the information. Is there any luck on the Dragon's double?"

"Alia just checked in," Barbara informs him. "Equinox grabbed her clone. And…there's some gang bangers who have been massacred. She went full dragon on them, at least according to a couple of homeless men who saw them."

"She…she killed them?" Batman asks.

"She's gone now," Barbara says. "Alia's trying to lock into her location now. She wants to save her, maybe from herself, but….."

"She doesn't have much time left," Batman answers her.

No one would dare ask Batman how he knows this vital piece of information. He just knows and will not give up telling any time soon.

* * *

Alia-2 tries to fight the dazed state she feels. She came so close to achieving total independence from them, and then they grab her.

She realizes there are two new occupants in the lab. One, a large full buxom brunette, resembles her in some ways, although is different in many ways. The second one is a short-haired blonde who by all indications is the halfway point between Supergirl and Power Girl in figure. Alia-2's mouth opens wide and shuts just as much. She can barely keep a breath from going out.

' _There's something going on here….I've got to break out. You can break out…you have the strength. You're not their puppet.'_

The restraints they put her in a snap from the burst of magical adrenaline. The members of Equinox move back in surprise at Alia. Her eyes flash open with a very harsh gaze when bounding down on them. She rushes them and knocks one of them into an empty pod.

Alia-2 picks up a surgical tool and jabs one of them in the gut. She gets her hand on a saw and nails one of the Equinox members with a flaming saw.

"SNITCH!" one of them yells.

She fights off the reaction and finally breaks through the condition. Alia-2 slams the man into the wall. A knife flashes into her hand and she repeatedly stabs it into the throat of the man. This man spent time using her and abusing her, and Alia absolutely refuses to take it anymore. Blood spills from his throat and fire scorch some more of the Equinox members who try and get close to her.

"You're going to tell me what's going on here, and you're going to tell me right now….."

That's the last thing Alia-2 says before she feels something stabbing into the side of her shoulder. She drops down to the ground to her knees.

"You've outlived your usefulness."

Alia-2's gaze looks up to Lady Equinox who stands over her.

"You can't do this to me….I have….a purpose."

"You had a purpose," Lady Equinox tells her. "And it's been fulfilled. You will be remembered for all of you've done, but it's time for you to go to sleep forever."

"No, you can't…you can't!" Alia-2 yells.

She persists in rising to her feet, but the sickness enters her body and forces the double to drop to the ground.

"No, I have to live!" she screams.

"You were never alive. You're merely a construct of magic, duplicated from a strand of hair of Hailey Evans-Potter. You're nothing other than a very sophisticated enchantment. And the cloning process has gotten more sophisticated, therefore your rudimentary model is no longer needed."

The woman in red steps closer towards Alia-2 and regards her with a near pity, but it's a façade.

"No, I'm….I'm something else."

She melts. The struggle to hold together makes the process slow and painful for the clone. For a second, a stubborn wave of magic holds her together. Then the magic breaks, a blood curdling shriek fills the room, and Alia-2 crumples to the ground. She's first a sticky puddle of white goo and then it fades into the carpet.

"Are they ready?" she asks.

"Yes, Lady Equinox," one of them replies. "And we've got the serum from Strange for when you need it, but…why…."

She holds up a single hand to stop them from speaking. "You can never be too certain."

Lady Equinox turns to their new and improved weapons in the cell. The DNA of Hailey Evans-Potter combining with Supergirl and Power Girl will make some very impressive soldiers for the upcoming war. Galatea and Divine bring a smile to Lady Equinox's face.

"It's time for my father's greatest dream to see life."

Dumbledore's successor would pay dearly for the old man imprisoning the woman's father for all of those years.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 8** **th** **, 2018.**


	39. Growing Pains Part Three

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Growing Pains Part Three**

* * *

After checking with the DEO, Strange's information lines up very nicely with some information that the DEO has been investigating and it gives Alia an excuse to follow up on the lead. She walks, not alone, but with backup into one of the facility. Batgirl and Supergirl follow the Dragon into the facility.

One stops short of one of the doors. Batgirl throws her head back and gazes upon the two others. "Is it just me, or do you have a feeling that there's something really off?"

"It's not just you," Supergirl answers. "I'm pretty sure Strange thinks this is where they're being holed up. But at the same time, they've always been too steps ahead."

The Dragon remains silent even though both of the other women wait for some kind of answer for her. She agrees with Kara. And yet, at the same time, she senses something is nearby. Alia touches the side of the door and flings it open to allow them entrance.

The dust fills the hallway the second the party steps inside. Cleaning is not exactly one of their strong suits. Alia holds up a portable scanner with one hand and uses her magic with the other hand. Both line up properly and show there's most certainly something here.

A groan stops Alia pretty much in her tracks. The Dragon points down the hallway. Batgirl and Supergirl follow towards the end of a double set of doors. Paste leaks out from underneath the doors. Smoke billowing between the crack of the door also leads to a potential issue.

"Well, that doesn't look good," Supergirl answers. She chances a look towards the doors only to recoil in a very obvious amount of agitation. "And they're made of lead because of course they are."

"Stand back."

Supergirl and Batgirl hasten to follow Alia's orders. The doors break open. More paste oozes from underneath them when they walk through. The smell of something else fills the room. Batgirl and Supergirl brace themselves for a fight.

Shelves line the wall. Someone previously messed with the shelves and ripped the drawers out of them. Sadistic claw marks line the walls on either side. Splatters of blood mix within the past the further Alia walks. At this point, it is very difficult to understand whether or not the blood on the ground belongs to the experiments or the people who experimented on them.

Batgirl stops cold at the groaning sound. Lights flicker on as several security guards lie on the ground. They all lie in the same pattern.

Alia stops to realize they all lie in a lightning bolt pattern. If this was not symbolic to something, and they were not sending a message, she did not know what it would be. The Dragon approaches one of the security guards. The moment Alia closes in on him, his skin oozes and the breaks open with paste.

Another security guard breaks into sand on the ground. Several more of them break into sand. Alia frowns and wonders if these guards were more experiments or victims. Supergirl already collects a sample of the sand for some later use before straightening back up.

"Look at that!" Batgirl yells.

Both Kara and Alia look at it alright. Several holes burn through the bottom of the ground and they are smoking something fierce as well. Alia reaches down to the hole. They smoke, but are cooling rapidly.

"They are down in the sewers," Alia answers. "I wonder if Equinox's little experiments got away from them, or…..there's something else that we're missing."

Alia considers going down to investigate. Only, something else hits her hard. Alia falls back into a black vortex and screams echo from all around her.

The next thing Alia knows, she collapses down onto the ground. She is in the midst of a lab. Two blurry figures lay in stasis in tanks on the either side. Alia finds it very difficult to get a good look at them from where she's standing and it's not for any lack of trying on her part.

Suddenly, a figure swoops down. Alia puts in a hell of a fight against those minions. Then, the figure paralyzes her.

"ALIA!"

Kara's voice snaps Alia out of the trance she falls into. She whips back so hard that blood almost oozes from the bottom of her nose. Alia takes a couple of very unstable breaths. One image of herself decaying burns into her mind and fails to leave any time soon.

"They killed my double," Alia breaths. "She's no longer a use to them."

"Why?" Batgirl asks.

Alia returns mentally to the lab. Kara's steady hand prevents her from slipping completely back in. Even though the link to her double disappears, there's something else there. Alia pops back in to focus on her answer and tell the two girls what the hell is going on.

"They perfected something else."

X-X-X

A balding gentlemen leads the hallway. He shuffles with a huge ground and swings his heavy arms. Two other shorter man and a tall women approaches them. The women magnetizes several coins out of sheer boredom. The man on the right shifts his hand into sand. The man on the right leaves glops of paste on the ground.

"Can't you keep that under control?" the magnetizing woman asks.

"Most of the time I can!" he snaps at her.

The two powerful meteor mutants stare at each other until the balding gentlemen clears his throat. They are not alone down the tunnel. The balding gentleman's head warms up as it always does during these very tense moment.

"Good evening. You are the ones who survived. Congratulations."

"For what?" the bald gentlemen asks.

"Now, Adam, you should not be so hostile. It's what has gotten you into trouble."

Adam scoffs and also blows smoke at them. Who are these people kidding? He's not the one who is in trouble. No, no, no, they are going to be the ones that will be in trouble. They are the ones who will be in big trouble when he burns them.

"You think you can just tell me what to do! NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! MY PARENTS THOUGHT THEY COULD TRY!"

"Calm down, hot head," the woman tells him with a roll of her eyes. "You burned their house down. Yeah, you're a big man because you can control fire, big deal."

"I don't care what either of you say," the sand controlling mutant tells them. "There's only one person that I want, and I think we all agree. Superwoman's the one who put us in Belle Reve. We can rip her apart."

"YEAH, WE CAN RIP HER APART!" Adam yells which causes the pipes to burst underground.

One of the shadowy figures press a button to drop Adam down to his knees. The trio of meteor mutants shift around to realize that there are likely similar implements buried within themselves. The man controlling paste closes his hand and opens it up again. Anger fills his body as does the other two.

"Superwoman's out of the way. She's gone."

"No," the magnetizing woman breaths. "She can't be gone…."

A guard makes his way down the hallway. The paste and sand controlling men turn their attention to the guard. The guard puts up an energy field to block their powers before they can use it on them. He's not like the other guards up above.

"They're coming."

Adam's eyes flash up even though he's unable to move or use his powers. The itch burning through his body only heightens a greater frustration.

"Who is coming?"

"The Dragon, along with Supergirl and Batgirl."

"Rosaline," one of the shadowy figures says to the woman. He turns to the paste controlling mutant and the sand mutant in response. "Phillip and William, the three of you are going to head up and deal with Supergirl, Batgirl, and the Dragon…and Adam as well, if he can behave himself."

"As long as I get to burn a Kryptonian, I'll be a good boy," Adam groans.

"I don't know about this," William breaths. He shifts into sand out of nervousness before returning back. "I don't know if it's a good idea for us to go up there and have to deal with them."

Phillip points a finger at William's sandy face and snaps him back into the conversation. "Would you rather go back to Belle Reve? We have been given a second chance to make something out of ourselves?"

The two meteor mutants come to an understanding. Adam rises up. Rosaline turns her attention towards the door and takes in a deep breath. She cannot help, but think there's something more to this entire mess that these people are not telling her.

"We better go," Rosaline tells them. "Supergirl….Batgirl…and who is this Dragon?"

"Oh, if this girl is a Dragon, then she'll see real fire!" Adam snaps.

"Just stay out of my way," a very annoyed looking Rosaline says.

She wants Superwoman. However, settling for Supergirl was the best thing possible for her, at least in Rosaline's mind.

* * *

The Dragon stands on edge, just waiting for the other shoe to drop, whatever it might be. Supergirl and Batgirl follow her.

"So, are you thinking there's something down this way?" Batgirl asks.

The Dragon stands up and sniffs the air. Her heightened sense of smell indicates the smell of burning paste. Also, the glops of paste on the ground show there's something close by.

"We're know in a minute."

Kara stands up straighter and hears a groaning some from the next room. "Actually, we're going to know right now."

A sand storm erupts through several air vents in the dark hallway. Supergirl receives a constant bombardment from the sand rushing towards her on all ends. She fights her way through the cyclone and the tornado in an attempt not to swallow the sand or otherwise get it inside of her lungs. It is borderline impossible.

"Hang on!"

Batgirl rips a device from her belt. A low level pulse disrupts the sand storm. At least until all of the metallic objects in her belt cause a pulse and rip Batgirl into the wall. She slams hard against the wall with the wind knocking completely out of her body.

Rosaline pops out from behind the wall. She smiles when shoving Batgirl up against the wall. Each time Batgirl smashes against the wall another solid groan comes out of her.

"I like your belt," Rosaline tells her. "It's a pity I'm going to have to rip it off of you and then rip your lungs out as well."

Batgirl's metal wrist gauntlet prevents her from reaching to an item to take her. She's all tied up at the moment and this woman can just rip her apart at her leisure. It's really a pain in the pass to deal with something like this, but it's just one of the things about being a crime fighter.

Glops of paste shoot through the air and come close to smacking into Alia's face. Alia dodges them with grace and persistence. She keeps up the dance and frustrates her opponent.

"STAND STILL!"

"This will slow her down!"

A wave of hot fire comes from the other side. It super heats the paste globs when Alia dodges it. A crazing bald man who manipulates fire rushes through her. It's always a good combination.

"Damn it, hot head!" Phillip yells at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know what you're bitching about!" Adam yells. "I got this man! You just got to relax."

Alia disappears into the shadows. Adam stands up straight. He's never been one for quick thing. Just decisive, and hard hitting action. He's entered that mindset ever since his days at high school football. Adam turns his head around and a laboring grunt follows from him.

"Where did she go?" Adam wonders.

A bright flash of light causes him to throw his hands over his head and suddenly a figure comes from high above. A flare of energy crashes down across Adam's chest and knocks him back several feet. He drops down to the ground.

Supergirl struggles against the sand storm and punches at her enemy. The Girl of Steel gazes upon the magnetic woman who has Batgirl in trouble. She takes a deep breath and circles around in reverse to disrupt the sand storm and most importantly disrupt the man controlling it.

' _I've just got to move this a little bit over to this side. And then I'll have it. I'll have it! Just got to keep it up! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!'_

Supergirl leads herself through her own dance and circles the sand storm around a slight amount. The Girl of Steel follows the lead and takes a couple of deep breaths. The storm erupts on all sides and sand particles shoot all over Rosaline's face.

The grip on Batgirl breaks just long enough for her arm to disrupt and to throw a pellet at the ground. The pellet explodes with a cloud of choking gas. Supergirl nails Rosaline in the back of the head to knock her completely out of the count.

She has the power of magnetics, only until you get too close to her. Then, there's a glass jaw otherwise, and a weak skull which Supergirl easily finds a way to exploit.

Batgirl returns the favor by producing a glass orb from her belt. She throws it into the sand storm which starts to build back up. The orb explodes and releases ice into the sand. The meteor mutant cannot hold himself together and collapses to the ground.

Two meteor mutants circle around the Dragon on either side. She waits for the paste mutant to charge her one more time. Alia sends jolts of magic through the air and hardens the paste. It's not the most elegant way to take down an enemy. It works well enough for her.

"OH YOU'RE USELESS!" Adam rages. "DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE USELESS!"

The hot head fries the air with large bolts of fire. They all bounce off of Alia like they're nothing. This quality to the Dragon makes Adam step back for a second. The dumb jock expression on his face at this play not going his way makes Alia just throw her hand back and send Adam crashing down hard onto the ground. Adam rolls over and then receives another huge smash down across the back of the head.

Adam drops down to the ground. Alia moves closer towards the meteor mutant and hoists him up.

"Who…."

Only one single word leaves Alia's mouth before Adam decays into paste. The other meteor mutants on the ground decay into paste when either Supergirl or Batgirl prepare for interrogation.

"They're suicide soldiers," Batgirl tells them.

"We have another problem."

The Dragon turns in to see the tension going through Supergirl. She takes a deep breath and pulls back an item. A control panel shows a bomb. Someone plants it elsewhere in the city and has it ready to detonate. Thankfully, Batgirl moves in to trace the coordinates.

"Jesse, Iris!" Barbara calls.

"We're on it!"

The two speedsters move in to disable the bomb. The base now has the remains of four meteor mutants and too much else. Other than a whole lot of questions which still do not get answered in a timely manner.

* * *

The Dragon stands on the table at the Hall of Justice with the only small element they have been able to grab. A tiny sample of blood bubbles in a glass vial. Kara and Alia walk side by side with each other. Barbara slips back off into the Clocktower. Iris and Jesse return to them.

"The bomb wasn't that big of a deal," Jesse informs them when showing up.

"I figured it wouldn't be," Alia tells them.

"Oh, you think it's a distraction?"

"Right," Alia reminds them.

Diana walks into the area. One can gauge how successful the mission the Amazon was on and it was not very successful. She shows an air of confidence in many ways which cannot be matched. She looks towards the number and notices that a few are not missing.

"Batgirl's back to the Clocktower. Batman's following up on more of Strange's leads as is Huntress. Courtney and Mary are overseas helping the DEO follow up on that lead. And Karen should be coming here just momentarily."

Kara's assessment puts Diana slightly at ease. The doors open up and speaking of Karen, she moves into the Clocktower with heavy strides.

"Sorry it took me too long to get here," Karen tells her. "I just wanted to finish running the last diagnostic tests on my project. You know, the one that I'm doing along with Alia."

Said woman's interest piques and she turns to Karen. The unanswered question is asked with a smile.

"She's almost online right now."

At least something good comes out of this day, although they were just running around in circles trying to guess what Equinox's final plan is.

"We could use her help," Alia informs Karen. "A lot has happened. And there's still a lot that we don't know…my double's gone…but there's something else."

"What else?"

Here Alia shifts in a very uncomfortable manner. She really wants to part with more information. Unfortunately for her, it's very hard at the moment to come up with anything conclusive.

"Here's the bad part. I really don't know. There's just so many things…and I'm getting these weird flickers on and off all day."

"Really, you too?" Karen asks.

This is one of the last things Alia expects. She turns down the table to ask if Kara gets the same thing. Kara juts wordlessly nods almost anticipating what Alia's about ready to say. Now there's a lot going on here which all of the girls are thinking about.

"I'm going to say that….."

Alia's head snaps back suddenly. Her eyes go into the lab with several figures dressing in red robes. The mark of Grindelwald burns into their sleeves. A figure wearing black with a white mask and sunken in eye holes stands at the top of the way. Two figures approach the stage.

The witch attempts to gain further clarity from where she's going even though it's beyond difficult to really focus at the moment. The blurry scene unfolds around her. Alia catches an image of a tower in the foreground off to one side. The sound of train tracks echo and a smell of something, maybe burning coal is also there. She hears some light running water from under ground as well.

The chamber comes into focus and ever so briefly, a duo of figures. One with blonde hair and the other with dark hair, both of them resemble Kara and Karen in some ways.

The trio pop out at the same time. Kara, Karen, and Alia all see the same vision. And Alia commits the details to mind.

"I'll be right back."

X-X-X

"Okay, you say there's a tower which is slightly crooked," Barbara tells when Alia nods. "And there's train tracks…and there's running water around the area."

"And burning coal," Alia tells her.

"Right, and burning coal," Barbara agrees a couple of seconds later. "Okay, is there anything else that might be able to pinpoint the location of where the building is?"

Alia returns back into her deepest memories to try and figure out if there's anything she can pull out. A second passes before she finds something.

"It's shaped like a dome, a little bit," Alia informs her. "It's…well it's shaped like a dome. That should be something that can help, right?"

"A little bit," Barbara confirms a second later with a frown deepening on her face. "If they refined the clone process, and they used Kara and Karen's DNA to form those two…along with yours…then we could be looking out one of the most dangerous threats possible."

"I don't think…I think that if we can reach them somehow, we might have a chance," Alia tells Barbara. "Granted, I don't know how much of a chance I have until we actually come across them."

Everything else is a distraction for something. Hell, Alia's not uncertain that the clones were not the distraction for something bigger. Equinox's final plan starts unraveling right before their very eyes. She leans back a second later and frowns.

"It's going to take a few minutes for it to feed through the computer. And no offense, but you look very tense….."

Alia pulls Barbara up out of the chair and grabs her before kissing her. The girl gets the hint and Barbara accepts the kiss with vigor and energy. Alia puts her hands on the back of Barbara's head and guides her through a very intense kiss.

Placing her hands underneath Barbara's shirt allows Alia to pull off the top and start feeling up her chest. Things start to heat up between the two lovers.

* * *

Alia runs her nails down Barbara's stomach and kisses her even harder. Barbara's hands grip behind and feel up the curvy body of her lover. The two kiss each other several times before backing off. Alia places a hand on Barbara's back and keeps guiding her over to the bed kept in the Clocktower for those long nights where Barbara cannot bother to go back to her apartment.

Barbara throws her head back and a moan escapes through her throat. Alia nibbles the back of side of Barbara's neck, and then her shoulder before moving down. A swift motion results in Barbara's bra unclipping and her breasts coming out. Alia attacks her breasts.

"Oh, Alia!" Barbara mewls in delight.

Those fingers touch the underside of Barbara Gordon's breasts and tempt her nipples. Alia tugs on them and makes them feel really good. Those hardening stiff nipples poke up with Alia leaning down and worshiping them. They stand for more attention and Alia does so.

"Turn over."

Barbara shifts onto her hands and knees. Alia tugs Barbara's skirt down and reaches in to squeeze her ass. Barbara closes her eyes and enjoys those tongues. Her panties come down and Alia teases her warm hole between her thighs. A finger shifts in between them. The light squeeze only escalates.

"Oh, you're ready. That's good. But let's make sure."

The next thing Barbara knows, Alia buries her face between the computer hacker's thighs. Barbara clutches against the bed while Alia indulges her. A couple of deep breasts indicate Barbara's arousal and growing interest in what is happening.

Alia munches down on Barbara's warm and wet pussy. The hunger only increases the deeper Alia shifts and pushes her tongue inside of this warm and wet mound. Barbara clutches onto the bed and draws in a very deep breath the more Alia keeps up the intense tongue strokes inside of her.

Barbara's closing in on breaking. Her entire body fills with pleasure the further Alia drives her tongue inside and then completely out as well. The warm pussy sucking continues until Barbara soaks Alia's face.

Now, she turns over onto her back and Alia is on top of her. Alia unzips her leather jacket and tugs it off. Her shirt comes off and Alia's breasts pop out unrestrained. Alia leans down and guides the older girl into devouring her chest.

Barbara sucks on Alia's nipples and enjoys the feeling. The touch of those breasts smashing into her face thrills Barbara like nothing else. Alia pulls always from it and leaves Barbara at a loss.

"Time for you to return the favor."

Those tight leather pants peel off as Alia turns around. Alia shoves her ass in front of Barbara's face. The solid green thong she wears stuns Barbara and makes her hunger for more. Alia shifts and puts her thighs at Barbara's face. She grabs her head and shoves it between.

"Now, eat my pussy! Eat it real good!"

Alia drives Barbara face first inside of her warm mound. The other girl obeys and eats Alia out. For her reward, Alia descends down. Both girls enter a sixty-nine position. Each of them stimulate the pussy with licks to it and stroking down their legs. Barbara shifts up so Alia cups onto her ass.

Both girls enjoy the feeling that eating each other out at the same time brings. Barbara and Alia join with each other. The rising hunger both of them increase their indulgence in each other. They keep going inside of each other and they keep working their tongues inside of their wet mounds.

Barbara breaks first, breaks hard, and breaks very fast. The tongue sloppily dances inside of her body and drives Barbara over the edge. The long sucking doubles and triples Barbara's desire to feel something great. Her pussy keeps bubbling and oozes all over Alia's face.

Alia gets Barbara off and in reward, gets off herself. Her body warms up from the talent actions. She squirts all over Barbara's face. Her thighs stick to the side of the woman's head and rubs up and down. Barbara laps up her womanly juices.

Now, Alia pulls away from Barbara and forces a kiss on her rosy lips. Barbara returns the kiss with fire. All of the tensions just build up and boil out. Her legs spread and are ready to receive. Alia hotly sucks the juices off of Barbara's warm and moist lips.

Barbara shifts in anticipation with what is going to come next. Alia's nether lips kiss her own and make Barbara feel all hot and heavy. Words fail the brilliant woman. Alia's breasts smack Barbara in the face. She guides Barbara's face deep inside of her cleavage.

A smile of triumph fills Alia's face with Barbara succumbing to Alia's ample tits. She sucks on them and is hungry for them.

"Go for it," Alia encourages her lover. "Go for it. You know that's what you want. You know you want to put your beautiful mouth around my nice big tits!"

Barbara engages in some tit sucking with the well-endowed witch. Those warm chest pillows only expand and push into Barbara's face. She holds onto Alia a second later and grumbles, with a mouth full of nipple closing in. Alia sucks on her to bring the nipple deeper inside of her mouth. More hunger doubles down into Barbara.

"Suck them," Alia encourages her lover. "Suck my nice big tits!"

Their warm pussies increase the friction building between them. Barbara loses herself in Alia's cleavage. Those soft fingers guide her to more lustful encounters. She draws in a deep breath and Alia's stiff nipple sticks deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck me," Alia groans with the nipple pushing into Barbara's mouth.

Actually, Alia speaks too soon because she's the one who is about ready to fuck Barbara. Her pussy summons Alia like a sweet siren song. Alia channels energies deep within herself and penetrates Barbara. Their nerve centers interface thanks to Alia's magic.

Barbara loses herself. Despite no visible penetrate, Alia shifts deep inside of her. Her back arches off of the bed for Alia to run her fingernails down it. A million tiny tremors fill Barbara up. She oozes underneath Alia's long and powerful thrusts.

"OOOH, YES!" Barbara moans at the top of her lungs before returning back to Alia's magnificent breasts.

The witch channels a bit of milk through her breasts to feed Barbara. Barbara sucks up the juices like a nursing babe. Alia throws herself back for Barbara to keep sucking and continue feasting on her breasts. The hunger exhibited by the foxy redhead is beyond intense. And Alia is glad to be a huge part of what she's doing, what she's accomplishing with Barbara sucking on her chest.

"OOOH, YES!" Alia moans while thrashing back a slight amount. "Keep it up! Keep sucking on my tits. Drink from them like your life matters."

Every word joins their bodies further together. Barbara gropes the underside of Alia's breasts and drinks from them. The warm white liquid oozes as her already large breasts just swell larger with milk. Barbara tries to gasp for air, realizing that if Alia smothers her between those tits there are way worse ways to go.

Fortunately, for her, Alia drags Barbara out from underneath her chest. Alia bounces down upon Barbara and guides her orgasm to the next stage. Barbara grabs Alia's hand and sucks on her fingers to stifle the moans. What Barbara cannot stifle is the eruption of her loins.

Barbara throws herself back on the bed and grabs onto the shoulder of her lover. The two buck together on the bed, with Barbara throwing her hips up and down off of the bed the deeper Alia penetrates.

Legs wrap around Alia's back and ass to hold her in close. Alia rises up and impales inside of Barbara's body. Barbara shakes on the bed. Her nipples stand up and this time Alia dives down to suck them.

"Oh, fuck," Barbara groans. "You…you…you bitch!"

Alia flickers her tongue against Barbara's nipples to drive her deep inside. The two connect with each other with each passing thrust from Alia. She guides the invisible energy spear inside of Barbara. She goes deeper than any toy could and stimulates Barbara on so many levels.

Their bodies roll against each other. Barbara extends herself up and down on the bed to take more of Alia inside of her. The two combine their lustful embrace and keep rolling against each other. Alia closes her eyes and drives deep inside of Barbara.

"Cum for me again, Babs."

Barbara groans and shoots up. She squeezes Alia's invisible spear and cums all over it. Alia rewards Barbara by pleasuring her body and getting her nice and hot. The two women indulge in a passionate kiss with one and other, sucking on their lips.

Alia decides to push inside of Barbara one more time. She fills Barbara up. The juices of both women combine with each other the deeper Alia drives herself into Barbara. Her wet pussy clamps to milk Alia. Alia sees stars when riding Barbara the rest of the way.

"Perfect," Barbara moans.

Funnily enough, Alia agrees one hundred percent. And nothing like a good couple of rounds of sex to clear the cobwebs.

* * *

Barbara cuddles with Alia in the aftermath. A ping on her computer brings Barbara back over. She stops short at the edge of the computer.

"Well, I found something. I have to check it, but there's a ninety-five percent probability this is the place."

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 10** **th** **, 2018.**


	40. Doppelgangers

**Chapter Forty: Doppelgangers**

* * *

The first mostly solid lead falls right onto their lap. Alia turns up at Starrwave and hopes they can verify the information. She enters the main lab where a smiling Karen is waiting for her. She only has one thing to say to Alia about this entire situation.

"She's ready."

Alia smiles and steps into the lab. The crystal pushes out of a large silver box in the middle of the lab. She shoves the crystal into the box and everything clicks on. A cloud of mist and smoke fills up the lab and an attractive red-haired woman appears before them. Her eyes open up and smiles at her.

"Mother," Alia says. "It's good to see you."

"I would have to agree, Alia," Lily tells her daughter. "It's very good to see you and finally meet you in the flesh. I have interfaced with the computers at Starrwave and have already been brought up to speed. And I have information, some unsettling information."

It was not the first conversation Alia wants to have with her mother. Yet, she understands the necessity of having such a conversation. Lily's eyes close and information comes up.

"The woman you're looking for, her name is Giselle Dolohov," Lily informs Alia. "But, she's used her mother's maiden name to mask her true intentions. Her proper name is Giselle Grindelwald."

This particular name causes Alia's eyebrows to shoot straight up .Needless to say, she's thrown properly off guard by this revelation and it takes her a few seconds to recover from what Lily tells her.

"Grindelwald…as in….oh shit."

"Yes, precisely," Lily agrees. "She's used her mother's maiden name and was active for the most part in Germany, Albania, and France. She was very active during the first war with Voldemort up until my death. She was a strong advocate against his spread into other countries, although from my understanding, she disappeared, didn't she?"

"I haven't heard of her up until now all that much," Alia answers. "I know she's…distantly related to the Death Eater of the same name."

The doors open up and Alia turns her attention to the arrival of Fleur Delacour. The beauty steps her way into the room towards Alia.

"You've heard of Giselle Dolohov, haven't you?" Alia asks.

"Yes," Fleur informs her friend. "She's one of Voldemort's greatest critics."

Alia finds this very interested. Then again, when you really peel back the layers and look at the plans of Equinox, when looking at their goals and aims, then it becomes frustratingly obvious why they would be against someone like Voldemort. It's very clear to Alia.

"She's a strong champion about bringing our world into the light," Fleur also offers. "She says that we should all stand together as one, with magical people taking a stronger role in the governments of non-magicals."

"So, it's a shrewd way of her wanting control of their government as well," Alia answers.

She has a sickening and a sinking suspicion that level of a control already has begun. Alia brushes a couple of strands of hair out of her face while trying to figure out her next move. Barbara's information is very valid, and she would not question it. Yet, she has to make for certain.

"There's information a friend of my has….."

"I have already looked over it."

Lily's statement catches Alia completely off guard. Her mother being so on the ball throws Alia off ever so slightly. She complains very little about it, for obvious reasons, but still, it does throw her off just a tiny bit for Lily to be in such a state.

"So, what did you make of the information?" Alia asks.

Her mother goes into purely analytical mode. "Grindelwald owned a couple of complexes in German. Some of them were burned to the ground after the Nazis fell. But, not all of them were destroyed. There were some which were kept, some which were deeper underground. And some which were under the nose of the German Ministry. I think Dumbledore must have known about it."

"Dumbledore knew about a lot of things," Alia remarks and keeps her voice very neutral in the process.

"And with the information your friend has acquired I will be able to pinpoint a distinct location of where Equinox is."

"Fleur, I need you do me a favor," Alia tells her.

"Anything," Fleur says. "You know that I would do anything for you."

* * *

The woman who to the world is Giselle Dolohov, and was born Giselle Grindelwald, paces back and forth outside of the church. She waits for the members of Equinox to arrive. The other members of the so called elite council, but Giselle sees them as subservient to her.

"You're late."

"We are right here when we need to be," the member of the council tells her. "I don't know why you're so uptight. We're ready…"

"She knows too much," Giselle tells them in a very snappish voice. "The Dragon, she's figured out a lot about our plans. And she will be coming us very soon."

A cold and very indifferent look comes over the face of one of the members of the council. "Well, my lady, you should eliminate her."

"Only when the time is right," Giselle tells him.

"You're doing the same thing which caused the Dark Lord to fail his….."

Giselle stretches her hand out and hoists the man off of the ground. Blood oozes from his nose and his eyeballs widen with the intention to pop. All of them feel the intense waves of magic coming from her. She puts a hold on the man who regrets his statement instantly.

"Don't you ever compare me to that waste of magic! Do you hear me? You are never to compare me to that waste of magic?"

The council member nods. He feels like his ears are about ready to pop from what Giselle is doing to him. She drops him down to the ground.

Giselle's cold and unsettling demeanor follows the progress of the man scurrying backwards like a glorified rat. She breaks out into a very evident smile, and it is a very cold and unsettling smile.

"It all comes down to him. Doesn't it? Albus Dumbledore."

None of the members of the council have the nerve to correct her when Dumbledore is brought up. He is a very sore sport for her and for obvious reasons. There's a few seconds where Giselle moves her way back around towards the church which they are waiting.

Underneath the church was the lab which her father once used to perform experiments which would bring magical people closer together. Dumbledore never properly understood what her father did. And Gellert Grindelwald spent the best years of his life locked up in his own prison until Voldemort killed him.

"I'm going to take down the pawn of Dumbledore and make this world a better place," Giselle breaths. "If my father had still been around, than Riddle never would have rose into prominence. He would have tried his little scheme, than my father have crushed him like the worm he is underneath his shoe. Like he should have crushed Dumbledore."

"My lady….."

Giselle takes a deep breath and pulls the wounded man roughly to his feet. The man shakes and the blood dries from his face before disappearing.

"Soon, they will approach," Giselle tells them. "If any of you see anything out of the ordinary, I'm to know immediately. I do not want any surprises. I do want any problems. Is this understood?"

All of the members of Equinox nod and show this is completely understood. Giselle throws back her hands and turns around to walk into the church. Two tall figures wait for her.

One, blonde and buxom, spills into her tight one piece suit with boots. She looks fairly disinterested about the entire thing. The other is buxom and brunette, dressing in a pair of tight black pants and a very nice black top which stretches over her ample chest.

"The two of you are ready," Giselle tells.

"Yeah, ready to show how much better we are than them," Galatea tells. "She's not going to get the better of us. Neither of them are going to get the better of us."

"Remember, the Dragon wants to destroy you, my children," Giselle tells them. "And what are you going to do to the Dragon, Supergirl, and Power Girl?"

"We're going to make sure they don't harm anyone again," Divine tells them.

The brain washing takes hold in both of them and makes Giselle very pleased with everything is going on. She moves down the doorway and runs into a bald gentleman. His eye sockets are completely bare without any eyes. The man's people removed his eyes at a young age so he cannot have any distractions from the physical world.

"They approach," the man informs Giselle in a very audible whisper. "The Dragon and her mates…they are approaching."

"Perfect," Giselle tells him. "Get in position. We're going to strike and strike soon."

Giselle spends a second thinking about the plan and how it is moments away from reaching it's execution. Magical people will no longer have a need to hide in the shadows like second class citizens, despite being genetically superior to non-magicals.

* * *

Supergirl, Power Girl, and the Dragon blast through the sky. They take to the air while the Justice League moves on the ground.

"And the lab is underneath this church," Power Girl tells them. "Why do I have a bad feeling that there's something about to happen?"

"Experience?" Supergirl asks her older counterpart.

The three women focus entirely on moving forward and getting to the church by any means necessary. Their hearts race the faster they move to their destination. A few minutes pass as Alia notices a few figures on the ground. Members of the elite Equinox force, she does not doubt it.

' _We're getting close,'_ Alia muses to herself.

And speaking of close, a sonic boom erupts from underneath them. Alia extends her line of sight down only to see something go past her. A pair of somethings in fact, moving faster than a speeding bullet and more certainly moving more powerful than a locomotive.

Galatea slams into Supergirl's as hard as possible. The Girl of Steel bounces into the ground and groans from the impact of this more mature mirror slamming into the ground against her.

"Ah, does that hurt?" Galatea mocks her.

Supergirl throws her hand at Galatea. Galatea blocks the shock and throws Supergirl over her head. Supergirl lands on the ground. She flies at Galatea. Galatea blocks each of the punches. She grabs Supergirl around the hair and takes her down onto the ground.

"It just goes to show you. Anything you can do, I can do better. Because I was born and bred that…."

The Girl of Steel shuts her chatty clone up by flipping her down onto her back. Galatea rolls over to a standing position and runs head long into a couple of punches. Supergirl throws Galatea hard into a sign. She bounces back without any problems and grabs Supergirl. The two hold onto each other's hair while going up.

Galatea rams her knee into the stomach of Supergirl to double her over. A couple more slams to the stomach rock Supergirl.

' _She's pretty fucking strong.'_

Those thoughts pass through Kara's mind the second Galatea drives another knee into her stomach. The double grabs Supergirl in a full nelson and holds onto it. She hurls Supergirl over her head from the full nelson and causes her to land on the ground head first.

Supergirl bounces up, any lesser mortal would have had her neck shattered. She looks up just in time to see Galatea hurling a water tower towards her. Supergirl punches through the water tower and slams into Galatea causing them to both shoot up into the sky one end and crash through the roof of a nearby barn at the other end.

Power Girl rolls over onto the ground. She coughs and gets to her feet. Karen faces Divine. Divine swings at her. Karen dodges the punches and tries to come back with a couple more. Divine wraps her arms around Power Girl's waist with a massive bearhug where she tries to squeeze the life out of her.

"We've gotten off on the wrong foot, haven't we?" Divine mocks her counterpart. "Why don't we hug it out, girl?"

"I'll…pass!"

Power Girl slams her hands on either side of Divine's ears and shoots back out the other side. It is a very unfortunate move. Divine is now right back on top of her. She grabs Power Girl and holds her. Power Girl sends a blast of heat at the ground.

"Oh, you're not going to get the better of me! I'm built better than you."

Power Girl kicks off the side of the building and slams Divine into it. She does it two more times before Divine relinquishes the razor tight grip on her. Divine throws herself back and catches Power Girl with a couple of huge punches to the side of the head.

Blood drips from Power Girl's mouth. She's thrown into a very unfamiliar territory. Divine jumps up high into the air and catches her with more punches. Power Girl blocks the attack and then goes underneath her with a leg sweep to take her momentum off.

Divine jumps into the air with a solid kick to the head. Power Girl just narrowly avoids the kick. Divine comes back off with a flipping kick and lands it perfectly. The solid crack against Power Girl's jaw signals her dropping down onto the ground.

"You're…you're impossible," Power Girl manages to breath.

"I know I am," Divine tells her. "I'm better than you."

Divine hoists Power Girl up onto her shoulders in a torture rack position. Power Girl fights out of the move and drops down to the ground. She takes down Divine and both of them fly headfirst into a puddle of mud from a nearby rain storm and land with a splash.

"Dirty and useless," Divine tells her double. "Pathetic."

A stomp drives Power Girl face first down into the mud. Up in the sky, Supergirl and Galatea keep fighting with each other.

"Oh, that looks like fun," Divine tells Power Girl. "Why don't we get high together?"

Divine hooks Power Girl around the neck and pulls her up out of the mud. The buxom duplicate throws the original model up into the air like a javelin before hitting the sky. Power Girl catches the punch in the stomach which stuns her. More punches keep rocking her.

' _I'm heading to the lab, this is my only shot.'_

Kara shakes her head away from Alia's voice. She only can spit out one statement in her mind.

' _Okay, no sweat.'_

* * *

Three representatives of the Justice League make their way to the underground side entrance in the lab. Jesse, Iris, and Sara walk over to the entrance. Diana and Helena are taking the back way inside.

Sara Lance turns her head around from one side to the other. She always has this sixth sense of what's a trap and what is not a trap. And she has a sickening suspicion all of them are walking straight into a trap. She hopes the specially created arrows will be enough to even the odds. Fleur and Nymphadora's help should hopefully prove to be invaluable.

"So, I'll go ahead and check, "Jesse offers.

"Be careful," Iris warns the younger girl.

Jesse throws her head back and tries not to roll her eyes. She's always careful, well most of the time. The speedster zips around the edge of the hallway to leave Sara and Iris standing over.

"It's like old times again," Sara tells Iris.

"Oh, you mean the lunatic trying to end the world?" Iris asks. "Yeah, that's a lot like old times. It's funny how so much our time together is spent fighting for our lives. I guess that's the life we've chosen to lead."

"Or it's chosen us."

Sara's statement rings all too true to Iris. They wait ten more seconds before Jesse returns. Jesse nods and leads them on through the hallway.

"I don't like this," Sara tells them.

Iris is right along with Sara. There's something very creepy and unsettling about this entire situation. The three of them walk down the hallway until they hit a thick wall.

"Something's on the other side."

Jesse and Iris lock hands with each other and start vibrate directly through the wall. The wall crumbles and releases from its foundations to allow them inside. They make their way to a small room. Several maps hang from the wall of the otherwise barren room.

The clouds of dust disappear from Iris and Jesse's actions. They move closer to the maps and notice several locations. Someone drew a red "X" on them.

"These must be the places that Equinox is," Jesse comments. "LILY, is there anything of relevance in any of these?"

The speedster puts her hand up and scans the area. Seconds pass before the scan clicks off.

"Yes," LILY agrees. "It's relevant because the Ministry of Magic is in the center."

Iris and Sara exchange one of the more unsettled looks. They have no idea what Equinox's plan is.

"Alia is getting close to the main lab," LILY informs them. "Kara and Karen ran into some trouble, but Helena and Diana are making their way around."

The Ministry of Magic being a target showcases some really big problems for them all. Sara, Iris, and Jesse only begin to guess what is going to happen.

"We better take a closer look around," Iris tells the others.

Jesse and Sara both nod and they move out of the room. The lack of enemies puts Sara in edge in particular. It feels much like someone tries to lure them into a false sense of security until their guard is down. Then they are going to strike.

Helena and Diana step through the hallway. Sara turns her attention to face them.

"Anything?" Sara asks.

"We only ran into two guards," Helena remarks. "I wonder if they are in the process of moving this particular facility now it has been compromised."

Diana leans in to the second group of heroines. "How about you?"

"They're attacking the Ministry of Magic," Sara tells her. "And several other cities by the looks of things."

"Hera help us!" Diana gasps. "What is their plan?"

If they knew, things might go a little bit more smoothly. Until this point, they all grasp around at straws in a valiant and potentially futile attempt. The five keep moving through the facility. A sense of there being more this facility than meets the eye hits them hard.

* * *

Amelia Bones grasps a stack of papers in her hand. The break from the International Confederation of Wizards is nearly complete. The minute Britain breaks away, she suspects other countries may in fact follow suit. France looks to be another one which weighs its options. The ICW's lack of support regarding Death Eaters, and also their frustration regulations regarding trade among other things make it a pretty good reason to leave.

Regardless, Amelia files a couple of papers away and frowns very deeply when looking things over. She's very intrigued by what she reads on this particular piece of paper. A frown crosses Amelia's face when she continues to study it.

' _Some odd reports,'_ Amelia thinks.

An ear splitting alarm catches Amelia completely unaware. She stands up straight to her feet and realizes there's something unsettling going on already. Amelia steps a few steps outside of the way and frowns. She keeps crossing the hallway.

Three figures make their way down the hallway towards Amelia. They all stop in front of the Minister of Magic. Alex Danvers, Fleur Delacour, and Nymphadora Tonks show up.

"Minister, we've just found out that the Ministry is compromised," Alex tells her. "We should get you out of here and to a safe place."

It lines up with the report very nicely. Amelia still does not like something about the matter. She keeps a firm hand on her wand at all times and looks through the three women. They all cover her from anything for a second. Amelia wonders if she can trust anyone at this moment. Things at the Ministry are very tricky at this particular moment and Amelia has no idea what to do.

Something down the hallway catches Amelia's eye. Or rather a someone, and not a something. This someone drags herself down the hallway and drags her nails against the edge of the floor. A couple of coughs come from her body when moving into position.

Nymphadora Tonks lays on the ground, covered in blood, while a second one stands behind Amelia along with two other women. The very perplexing situation just receives another twist.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 12** **th** **, 2018.**


	41. Decay Part One

**Chapter Forty-One: Decay Part One.**

* * *

Alia maneuvers herself into the lab. She can feel there's a presence around her. Maybe the presence is not visible, maybe not in the slightest. Alia knows it's there and most importantly she knows what's creeping up on her from all ends. She takes in a huge breath and throws her head back a couple of seconds later.

Suddenly, the lab doors seal shut. Alia searches for a way out. She taps on the side of the window. A holographic image appears in front of her. The masked face of Lady Equinox sticks out to face her.

"It's time for us to officially meet, face to face, Girl-Who-Lived."

The mask drops down to the ground to reveal the face of Giselle Grindelwald out in the distance. Those blue eyes shine out and look her. Alia breaks free through the glass and drops down a level several inches below. A loud thumping echoes from the other side.

"You've gone off of the path. You're not going to get too far unless you rejoin the cause."

Alia turns her head from one side to the next and throws her head back. She can't quite get a fix on the person around her.

"Because that's not cultish behavior at all," Alia murmurs in an extremely calm and slightly agitated voice. She throws her hands together and takes a couple more deep breaths before moving closer to the source of the voice.

"The Wizarding World decays over time. The Mundane World goes stronger. Because those who have the strength to stop it from happening have forsaken us. There's a darkness coming. And I'm the only one who can stop it. But, I would like your help."

"I know what your plan is," Alia answers. "Countless will die."

The voice is unmoved by this fact.

"From those who die, something stronger will rise," the voice comments. "Once Virus-M is unleashed, anything non-magical will be eaten, and we will be able to build a stronger world now that we're no longer able to hide in the shadows."

"It's my father's plan. He just did not have the energy to complete it before it's too late. Even after Dumbledore ended this world's chance for a perfect future, I never lost sight and there are others who do not lose sight."

Alia's anger bubbles over to the surface. She can hardly believe it. The woman tries not to allow her temper to simmer and get the better of her even though it's very hard to keep calm in a situation like this.

"Countless will die!" Alia snaps. "You're going to leave the world as nothing, but a wasteland."

These words did not even penetrate Giselle's mind. Alia already figures she makes her mind up. A blast in the wall causes a light to flicker. It's obvious that Giselle's long since left the facility.

"Would you allow the Muggles to blow themselves up in nuclear warfare? This is where they're heading. And there's nothing you can do to deny it.

Alia disagrees there's nothing that can be done about that, but that argument has long since been defeated. A few seconds pass with Alia making her way to the nearest exits. She half expects some kind of track. The fact there's no trap puts her completely on edge and make her look around all over the place.

It goes without saying that Giselle is really not done trying to get into her head. Alia really will not allow her to do so, no matter. The sounds in the air prevent Giselle from reaching out to Kara and Karen and all she can do is hope they are alright.

"A handful being left over is a better outcome than all being destroyed," Giselle tells her a few seconds later. "I know it's hard for you to understand. You spent the best years of your life being molded by Dumbledore. You were his puppet."

Alia's expression darkens a fraction all the way over on the other side. "I've long since stopped believing the gospel according to Dumbledore. But, there's one thing I can tell you right away. You're the one who has been blinded by Gridewald. You're his puppet."

Alia almost senses a growing chill through the air the very second those words come out. To say there was a nerve struck would be underling.

"No, I disagree."

"Your father and Dumbledore were very much alike," Alia tells her. "The only difference was while some argue Dumbledore didn't have the spine to directly do what was necessary, your father's gone too far."

"You're wrong," Giselle tells her. "Join me. Join Equinox and your eyes can finally be opened to brand new fresh possibilities."

"I'd rather not."

Those words send the walls crashing down with Alia slipping out from her position to the outside of the lab. There's a large stone pathway leading to another area. Alia rushes down the path as quick as possible to head there.

* * *

The Minster of Magic finds herself caught between two versions of Nymphadora Tonks. One of them stand with Alexandra Danvers and Fleur Delacour on one side of the room. The other one slumps over onto the ground. Her nails dig into the ground.

"I'm the real one!" the Nym with Alex and Fleur yell. "She's just an Equinox imposter! She's nothing but a clone….."

Amelia's hand moves over towards the Nymphadora on the ground. It does look like the real deal. There's something holding Amelia back from jumping out to get straight on the attack against her adversary.

"Don't do it, Minister," the second Nymphadora says. "I'm the real deal. You remember how I messed on my stealth exams at first, but then I got extra points for it."

It's true. Amelia's security questions, still a relic left over from the war open up the possibility to shed some light on this entire mess. She drags in a deep breath and keeps her eyes directly on the women on the ground.

"What was your number at the academy?" Amelia asks her.

"074409!" both of the women sound off in response.

The Minister of Magic has no idea who to trust. One of them has to be fake. "What were you wearing when you came in to drop off your application form?"

"I was wearing black robes with yellow trip and green rain boots!" both Nyms shout in unison. "It's a rainy day, and I didn't want to get wet."

That particular question answers step by step. They answer almost too clean. Amelia's eyes turn to Fleur and Alex, both of them holding their weapon and their wand at the downed figure on the ground. Alex crosses the room. Amelia holds her hand up and makes sure to keep moving in a circle as to not take both of them down at the same time. She draws in a deep breath.

"How many nuts did Moody have you transfigure?" Amelia asks.

"None, because it was bolts!" both shout down in unison.

Amelia begins to see everything pretty clearly at this point. There's only one thing to do with a situation like this. She raises her want and blasts Nymphadora in the face with a red right down on the ground in the face.

"Yeah, way to get that imposter, Minister!" Nym cheers.

Seconds later, Amelia turns around and performs a silent stunning spell on the second one. The imposter Fleur teleports behind her charge and puts a hand on Amelia's shoulder. Amelia struggles as an extremely strong allure overtakes her body.

"You'll come with us, Minister."

Those nails brush lightly against her shoulder. Amelia feels sensations akin to being pulled underneath a water rapid. Her heart beats harder and faster the more the Minister of Magic struggles. This imposter Fleur's allure is stronger. Amelia close her eyes and summons all of the strength and energy possible to break free.

"No, I won't!"

A bolt of light coming from the end of the hallway comes preciously close to nailing the second Fleur in the side of the head. Fleur and Fleur stare each other down. Their motions mirror each other and make it very difficult for the other to get a clear shot on each other.

"No, she won't!"

"You're obsolete little girl!" the second Fleur comments. "My power is much stronger than yours. I can drive people down to their knees faster….."

A concussive blasts stops the Fleur doppleganger in mid-sentence. Alex pulls back from her with Nymphadora Tonks coming in for the backup and looking at both of her imposters.

"And you also talk too much," Alex tells her. "Heads up!"

Alex Danvers, the sequel, attacks Fleur. An energy blasts comes from Alex's hand. The intense heat barely bothers the Veela who returns fire and snaps back to drive her opponent back a couple of inches. The two circle each other with Fleur throwing fire back from her hands. The hallway clears to leave Fleur and the Alex double to combat each other in battle.

"Well, time for me to return the favor, "Fleur answers. "You know, you're pretty good. But you can't really improve on the original. In any sense of the matter."

One sweep of the leg drives the double down onto the ground, with Fleur crawling over into position and taking a very intense breath.

"It's too late!" the Alex double yells while dropping down onto the ground. "You will either stand by Equinox or you're going to fall before then. Those your only options!"

A Patronus spell shoots down the hallway in front of them just as Caitlin joins them. She whips her hands out and freezes both Nymphadoras, Alex, and Fleur cold. The patronus guardian stops short with a gaze into the eyes of the Minister of Magic.

"Virus M"

* * *

Divine's fingers wrap tightly around Power Girl's neck when pushing her back. No matter what Power Girl does, and she does a lot, there's no real way to shake off Divine. She punches and kicks at her duplicate, taking in a couple of deep breaths as she does so.

It is a very hard battle for Power Girl. She persists through it every step of the way. And one of the biggest steps is for Power Girl to hurl her fist back and nail Divine in the chest as hard as humanly possible. Divine almost lands down onto the ground from the impact.

She recovers seconds later and jumps up to continue the attack.

"What's the matter, little girl? You can't take a little heat!"

Galatea beams heat vision at Supergirl. Supergirl dodges the attacks. The clone almost transcends super speed when cycling around Supergirl. The Girl of Steel's heart races with Galatea circling behind her from every single possible angle.

' _I've got to find a way to stop her.'_

Two blasts of hot energy erupt from Galatea's hand. This is a surprising usage of her powers and one which Kara has not mastered just yet. She just evades the beams of heat from Galatea's hand seconds before they connect to her.

"They look at you like you're some kind of hero," Galatea said. "To me, you're a weak-willed little girl who can't get things done."

Galatea performs a corkscrew attack. Supergirl catches her in mid-air and flips her down onto the ground. She only has seconds to recover from the attack before Galatea blasts through the sky as fast as humanly possible. She zips off to one side with Galatea blocking the hand. They lock knuckles with sparks, in more ways than one, surrounding them. Supergirl breaks free from the attack and punches away at Galatea to drop her down to a kneeling position. A flipping kick drops Galatea further onto the ground.

"I'm never going to give up," Supergirl says.

"Me either."

Power Girl blocks a punch and rockets back with more attacks on Divine. Each of the attacks from Divine return fire. Divine wraps Power Girl in a bearhug and shoves her back against the wall. Supergirl charges Divine from the other side and punches her.

Galatea grabs Supergirl by the hair until Power Girl launches her off. Divine comes back to Power Girl and Galatea comes back to Power Girl as both sides continue the fight with each other. Punches zip through the air at the speed of light which each punch more dangerous than the last one.

' _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_ Kara asks Karen.

' _If you're thinking that they have a single-minded fixation towards us, and won't break that…than yes.'_

The Girl of Steel smiles realizing they can use it to their advantage. It becomes clear that the orders of the two doubles were to take out the original copy as quick as possible and by any means necessary. Those means might have been violent, but they were going to be effective no matter what.

"Hey, Galatea, I bet you can't catch me!"

Almost on cue, Galatea takes that bet and zips out on the other direction for Supergirl. Supergirl leans Galatea through forest area. She's peering down through the buildings and searches for something in particular. It only takes about a minute of searching, ducking, and dodging Galatea's plasma blasts attacks before she finds what she's looking for.

' _And bingo,'_ Supergirl thinks to herself.

They are to distract and now Supergirl wants to wrap her up. Galatea dives down at Supergirl.

"I'm going to rip that pretty little face off."

"Come on, kid, you would have done it by now if you could touch me."

Galatea punches a tank when she aims at Supergirl. A cloud of steam fills the room and blinds Galatea. Supergirl snaps off three punches and a kick before sending Galatea into an open containment tank. She's as quick as possible to seal it shut.

The hands of her double smack the edge of the tank and dig her fingernails in. The cloud of dust fills up the tank and surrounds Galatea. Galatea hammers at the tank with several silent yells directed at Supergirl.

Power Girl and Divine punch at each other in mid-air. A super fast punch from Supergirl rocks Divine. Divine shrugs off Supergirl like she's nothing.

This brief one second distraction is enough for Power Girl to get the tank ready and to whip Divine into it. Divine crashes into the tank and she's sealed up behind.

Both clones find themselves trapped in containment units. A flash of light erupts and both Karen and Kara stand ready. They relax only enough to realize Alia's shown up.

"We got the doppelgangers," Kara says.

"Good work," Alia tells them. "I'll get them back to Starrwave before Equinox tries to reclaim them."

"Thanks," Kara tells her. "So, what's up?"

Alia spends a second transporting Divine and Galatea away where LILY was ready to work her magic with them.

"They're planning to unleash Virus-M," Alia says. "I better explain it."

* * *

A middle-aged gentlemen sits at the desk of a military installation drinking a cup of coffee. Today is business as usual, although to be fair, there's not a lot of interesting things which go on here. Other, more high-end military installations, get to handle the big events.

Well to be it more accurately, they get to stand by and watch the heroes handle business. They contribute here and there. This particular military installation is in the middle of a desolate country where the gentleman cannot even spell, much less pronounce. So he's not going to even try to make an attempt. At least he can get a halfway decent cup of coffee, which only stops the boredom from seeping in for a few minutes.

"So, business as usual, Davis?"

A tall man steps in front of them.

"Yes, General Sampson," Davis tells them. "Just another night, just got to go through and make sure the computers are locked down."

Sampson lets Davis get to it because it is his job and responsibility. The General itches for actions to be blunt and the fact he's not gotten it in a long time. And that's not just talking about his wife either. Hotshot punks like Sam Lane always are in the middle of everything while Sampson is just here and not doing much of anything. He scratches the side of his nose.

"You look like you could use a cup of coffee."

"Best idea anyone's had in this place in a long time."

Sampson goes to fix a cup of coffee. This action leaves Davis alone with the computer. His eyes glazed over in sheer boredom. Suddenly, a red light flickers on. The action causes Davis to throw his coffee up in the air and allow it to land on his arm. Davis ignores the slight scalding sensation.

"We have a problem," Davis says. "Someone has broken past the gates."

"Impossible!" Sampson bellows.

A scratch of his nose brings Davis completely back. He sighs. "Yes, I know it's completely impossible. And…this doesn't make any sense either?"

The General's facial expressions hit a cartoonish level with his eyes bugging out and then closing shut. "What? WHAT? What? WHAT?"

The watcher of the computers did not even begin to think this made sense.

"The person who done this only tripped an alarm when they were already inside."

Sampson throws his head back and bellows at the top of his lungs. "Alright men, listen up! This is a Code Eleven. I want your asses outside and I want you ready to go now! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Much too long since Sampson had a real mission so naturally he jumps on it, and some of the men on the base stir out of the malaise they are feeling. Code eleven meant there is an intruder on the base. The doors open and they come across a hooded figure.

"Shoot to wound! I want to know how this maggot got on the base! Do you understand me? Shoot to wound!"

The troops heard Sampson the first time. A figure towards the end of the way drops a canister down onto the ground. All of them freeze in terror and none of them are going to dare to make a move now that the canister is in play.

"Everyone stand back!" the General bellows at the top of his lungs. "Do you hear me? This could be a dangerous weapon. I'm not going to take any chances! Do you hear me? I'm not going to take any chances."

The figure who drop the canister disappeared. One of the troops moves over and the canister wobbles slightly.

"Gas masks on! Do you hear me? Gas masks on!"

"Yes, General Sampson, sir!" the troops yelled while slipping the gas masks on.

The canister wobbles and busts open. A glowing golden gas rises from the way. Sampson pushes a button to seal the doors to the base. The gas spreads through the area. They are going to have to get the lab geeks close enough to get a sample of the gas and study how it's made up.

The gas rips through Sampson's gas mask and sucks into his face and down his lungs. Sampson's agonizing howl spreads across the area the deeper the gas works into his face and chest. The other troops back off and receive the similar treatment. The gas cannot be blocked by gas masks and penetrate them.

They all drop dead within minutes. The gas seeps in through the cracks of the base. Davis and the scientists and tech crew inside of the base succumb to the sample of the gas. One of them tries to run, but the locked down base is his own tomb.

A pile of dead bodies with no survivors line the base. A hooded figure picks up and takes a cotton swab to the neck of Davis and also takes a couple more samples from the others. She disappears in a blink of an eye, leaving as suddenly as she appeared.

The gas fades from the air just in time for the distress signal to be answered and the bodies to be found.

* * *

Giselle smiles when taking a good look at the samples. She holds up a stone and swipes her finger against the stone.

"The first trial run of Virus-M is a success. My father's goals will be complete soon. The Ultimate Solution to the problem of our world being exposed is being enacted."

"My Lady?"

Giselle turns around to go with one of her subordinates. He kneels before her. Giselle takes pity on him and allows him the pleasure to stand up and look her straight into the eye.

"Several patients have been taken into St. Mungos exhibiting signs of being effected by Virus-M. It effects magical users as well."

It was not her plan to effect magical users. Giselle resolves not to show weakness in front of one of the subordinates.

"If they die, then they are not strong enough. And if they are not strong enough, they do not have a place in the new world I'm trying to build. Survival of the Fittest. Some will die so others may live. And we can rebuild them all stronger together in time."

The subordinate nods and passes off the information of the latest reports. Giselle reads the symptoms and while Virus-M effects magical users in different ways, it still effects some of them under certain circumstances.

"Most of the patients are those with several generations of pureblood ancestry," Giselle says. "Interesting."

The alarms outside of the facility tear Giselle away from her musing. Someone is on to the facility, scratch that, make it two someones, who are heading up very fast to the facility. Giselle notices that two speedsters will be here in a flash.

A suitable reception will need to be readied for them just as soon as they arrive.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 14** **th** **, 2018.**


	42. Decay Part Two

**Chapter Forty-Two: Decay Part Two.**

* * *

Amelia Bones encircles the Hall of Justice about three times. She never likes to spend too much time pacing, however given the circumstances, it's just about as well. She draws in a deep breath. A small rune stone with symbols burning into it clutches into the side of her hand.

"I'm fine," Susan's voice echoes. "We managed to get out of the blast area before they started attacking. There were others that were not so lucky. Astoria says there's a rush of people heading into Saint Mungos. They are understaffed. And I think that it's only going to get worse. But, Daphne, Astoria, and I have gotten out of the line of sight."

This news gives Amelia some peace of mind. She steps into the Hall of Justice where Alia, Kara, and Diana wait for her. They are not the only ones who are around. Karen's looking over the two doubles after they have been brought back to Starrwave.

The doors open and the real Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, and Alex Danvers join. They look like they have just returned from the DEO.

"So, what's this Virus M?" Alex asks.

One can see the very evident and heaving sigh coming from Amelia Bones the second Alex asks this question. It's a fair question, but at the same time, one she does not want to deal. Mostly, she does not want to deal with it due to the fact it promotes less than savory elements from the past of the magical world.

"Virus M," Amelia says. "It was developed by the Department of Mysteries after the second World War II. It was a response to the Muggles deployment of the nuclear weapons to end the war in the Pacific Theater. As a failsafe in case they will ever enter a nuclear war. The Wizengamot narrowly lost a vote to deploy it during the Cuban Missile Crisis."

The world had been so close to meeting its end back then. During the Cold War, there were a lot of people who have their fingers on the trigger of deploying Virus M.

"Eventually, once Voldemort was gaining power and the Ministry can no longer avoid his existence, the project was shelved and the Virus was destroyed," Amelia says. "This is all second hand information that I heard from people who were on the Ministry. Two of the prime inventors died under mysterious circumstances."

Alex scoffs despite herself.

"Yeah, just a coincidence they ended up dead," Nym says.

"Whoever did it must have thought they would prevent the virus from ever getting out," Alia says. "Or more likely prevent the news of the Ministry's blunder from getting out."

That is the stone cold truth pretty much in a nutshell. Amelia hates to admit it, but when Alia hits something on the head, she hits something on the head.

"According to the official Ministry of Magic reports that I've managed to uncover, the deployment modules were thrown through the veil in the Department of Mysteries," Amelia concludes. "Whether or not that's worth anything to you."

One glance at Alia shows Amelia that the word of the official word of the Ministry of Magic is not worth a whole lot and to be honest, Amelia finds a disturbing amount of past reports with contradicts reality. At the Ministry of Magic, if you can't dazzle them with brilliance, than baffle them with bullshit. It's an uphill battle Amelia fights since becoming the Minister of Magic and one she loses far more than she wins.

"And if it's not destroyed, Giselle has it," Alia says. "And she doesn't care who gets hurt."

"And there are many hurt," Amelia says. "And if it includes people from that corner of the world…."

"Hera help us," Diana remarks. "We have to stop her by all means."

"And we may have the means at hand," LILY says. "But, I must warn you, it's an extremely risky thing to try."

"What is it?" Alia asks.

"Virus M can be negated by a stronger magical element, for instance the combination of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears," LILY tells her.

"So," Alia says. "In other words, my blood is the key to stopping this virus."

"Or it could poison those it judges unworthy," LILY answers.

That really is a gambit. There has to be other ways, although they rapidly are running out of time and options.

* * *

Two bright blurs come only through a fleeting motion. Jesse and Iris move side by side with each other. They slow down only a tad and Jesse gasps a second later.

"What's wrong?" Iris asks her.

"Is your suit picking this up?" Jesse asks.

Iris receives a blip on the edge of her suit. A wordless nod follows from the speedster. "Yeah, I'm picking it up too. There's some kind of toxic cloud and it's heading our way."

"You better get out of the line of sight," Caitlin tells them. "One of these clouds wiped out an entire military base."

The clouds pick up speed and Jesse and Iris find themselves caught in the crossfire. The dust seeps into their suit. The onboard systems should combat the dust clouds, at least in theory. Unfortunately, working in theory and actually working in practice are two extremely different things as both of these girls are finding out.

The first symptom is a headache. Iris struggles to fight her way out of what is going on with the suit. The more she struggles, the deeper it digs into her body. The toxins start to affect her much faster than her immune system can combat them.

"Oh God!" Iris yells at the top of her lungs.

Jesse feels the heat as well. Her neck burns like hell thanks to the rippling effect passing through her body. Her body speeds up to combat everything. Iris and Jesse enter a bright vortex of light in their feverish attempts to combat the energy surrounding them on all ends.

Past, present, and future, several windows open up as Iris and Jesse circle around the area. This mandates extra care because one wrong move can get them stuck in a place where they do not want to be. Even more so than usual, the two speedsters have to remain mindful of these brand new fresh surroundings.

"Jesse, right!"

"Right!"

The virus burns through their bodies even though there's a sense their energy is not what it should be. Iris looks up to see the bright vortexes and suddenly a scream catches her attention.

"Claire?"

A woman with a pained expression floats next to her. Before Iris can grab it, Jesse holds her by the hand. The two of them tumble out of the portal.

The shields in the suit turn highly function. Iris shakes her head to wake up from the agonizing feeling of what she' just felt and the image of one of her old friends. Was it a flicker from the past? Or was it something else?

There's no time for them to reflect upon anything because some tangible reality comes out in front of them. Several large creatures rise up out of the rocks from the ground. Two of them resemble Doomsday. Iris's mind goes back to that faithful day where the Justice League fought Doomsday and Claire sacrifices her life.

"Iris?"

Jesse's nervous words snap Iris out of her blue screen. She takes a deep breath and rises up to focus on her latest adversary. The creature's arms rise into the air and a growl comes out. The creature lumbers at Iris. She speeds out of the way.

The other creature catches her on the side of the leg with a bone spur. Iris winces while collapsing down to the ground. This monster of a creature growls and moves closer towards her, with the arms raising high into the air. Iris avoids the attack from coming down on her.

Jesse speeds at the back of the leg of the creature. Her super-fast punches clip the creature in the back of the leg. He turns around to nab Jesse by the back of her neck.

A lasso shoots out from the side and grabs the creature. The monster turns around just in time for Diana to take his legs out from underneath him. Diana grabs the creature and pounds him into the ground.

"Thankfully not as strong as the original."

That's only a small favor. Iris and Jesse hold their heads up just in time to see one of the creatures lumber right next to them. Mary Marvel zooms at the creature at the speed of light. She puts a furious punch into the creatures face. This drops him down to the ground.

"They're crumbling!" Iris yells.

"Doomsday's DNA is highly unstable," Jesse agrees. "It's difficult to hold and even more difficult to replicate."

She vibrates a hand through the chest of the creature. It's something that she would not be able to do under many circumstances. Jesse pulls away with blood gushing out of Doomsday's chest.

Iris coughs for a bit. She's still a little dizzy. A grim feeling comes over her upon the realization there were villagers nearby. The Speedster rushes over.

All of the Flash's worst fears are confirmed. The villagers are all dead. They have no chance.

* * *

Alia and Kara return back to Starrwave. They stop with the first sight they see being Galatea and Divine in a tank. A three dimensional hologram appears above the tanks which represent their brain waves.

"On the bright side, they are not degenerated like your original double was."

Karen's words bring a cringe to Alia. She feels a small amount of sorrow when thinking about the original duplicate. There might have been much to do about nothing there, but still, it is very difficult not to feel something bad. The scans move over and yes, their bodies are at peak perfection all things considered.

"I'm not worried about their bodies right now," Alia says.

Karen answers with a nod and pushes a finger into the side of her face. "Yes, their minds. Their mental conditioning is something else. They were built for one purpose, to serve Giselle, to serve Lady Equinox. And you've got to admit, she has a way with words."

That is unfortunately the grim truth of it all. Giselle has a very interesting way with words and those words cause severe harm to anyone who dares contradict them. So many people follow her.

"She's the type who would rather burn the world completely down and rebuild it from the top," Alia concludes.

One sees the very evident groan of frustration coming from Kara. "There's a whole lot of that going on, unfortunately."

Especially with what Virus-M will do if it evolves to its most obvious state. The reports coming in of many people entering into Saint Mungos paint a very grim picture for the entire group. Alia hates to be a pessimist, even thought hat is often one of her most obvious states of mind during my occasions.

"If only we can formulate a counteragent," Karen says.

"Maybe," Alia says. "Let's hope the others have better luck."

There's something they are missing with Galatea and Divine. Their minds still lock in a very feral state despite the fact they are put under. Something has to break and they have to find some way to get them out of this state.

"Just checking in," Caitlin chimes in through the radio. "We've managed to pick up a much stronger sample of the virus from Iris's suit. We're working on a way to deconstruct it."

"Good," Alia says. "We're going to have to deconstruct it further so I can know how to go about this counteragent."

"Is it really your blood?" Caitlin asks.

"It could be," Alia suggests. "There are consequences to using my blood, as you know. It's highly toxic in certain levels."

"Yes, I know," Caitlin says. "But, I'm sure there are other options."

Alia hopes there are other options. The one element she cannot even control sneaks up on her. Time, time in all of it's frustrating qualities is beginning to rear its ugly head. No matter what Alia does, she finds it very difficult to outrun time.

"We'll find a way," Kara tells them both.

"I'll see if the sample gives us any more clues. Keep in touch."

The transmission disrupts and it leaves Alia with her own thoughts. She pushes a hand into the side of her face.

"I've found a small recall chip in Galatea's neck," LILY tells them. "There's a high probability I can find the same thing in Divine. There's a self-destruct feature but Giselle did not engage them yet."

The fact Giselle did not engage the self-destruct feature leaves Alia with questions. Then again, Giselle keeps bouncing around without any problem to ensure that Alia is about five steps behind her.

"Deactivate them if you can."

"I'm already in the process of doing so," LILY says. "They will still be angry, but at least they cannot be recalled. I'm sure you can figure out a way to sedate them."

Alia has ideas. She waits for that one big break though to grab onto Giselle. There's something that has to give, sooner rather than later.

* * *

Giselle observes the many battles heading around the world. Some of her forces have a mixed success, but she only casually watches everything. She smiles when observing how dangerous some of her opponents are. Success is only as good as the people that they beat.

"Wonder Woman, the Flashes, and Mary Marvel, they could all have a place," Giselle comments. "It's a pity they don't agree they have to do what is necessary."

The latest reports find their way into Giselle's hand. More people admitted to Saint Mungos. None of them die just yet. They are just extremely sick. Giselle vows to monitor their progress. Whether or not they be among the fit or the weak, it remains to be seen.

There's one particular person Giselle has interest in above all else. Unfortunately, she's disappears into the night. Alia Potter, the number Dumbledore did on her mind, it is extraordinary. Then again, Dumbledore is only a master of manipulation. Alia remembers her father, who learns way too late what happens when you trust someone like Dumbledore.

"My lady?"

Three figures step into the room before Giselle. She observes them with a single raised eyebrow. They all are on their knees before her.

"You may rise."

The entire party rises before Giselle. She wonders what they have to share with her.

"It's almost done," the aide says. "It's right through the doors."

Giselle steps inside of the room. A large block carve with runic symbols of orange, green, and blue flames etch on it. The flames twist on the side of the box which bring a smile to Giselle's face. She appreciates the efficiency of them all. It really shows a lot of her.

"Did we do well?" one of them asks.

"Excellent," Giselle says. "I have the perfect weapon to destroy the biggest problem in this magical world."

A three dimensional hologram of the Ministry of Magic pops up with a small wave of her hand. The entire Ministry is on lockdown, even though the Minister and several employees are out. There are many who are not however, enough to make a statement and to cleanse this world.

"For years, they follow the demented ideals of Albus Dumbledore," Giselle tells her aides. "And now, they will suffer. They will burn underneath the waits of their sins."

Alia pushes a block into the wall and a doorway opens up. She motions for her aides to push the object inside of the empty Department of Mysteries. This gateway has been built the entire time for them to use, to go back and forth when needed.

The Department of Mysteries disappearing plays into Giselle's hands. They honestly did not expect her to come back or return. It puts her into the perfect position to do everything that needs to be done. And the one thing which needs to be done is right in front of her.

"You are a den of corruption."

The device slides into place right in the heart of the Ministry of Magic. Giselle breaks into a soft smile. Her father's vision rebuilt over the ashes serves as a motivating factor.

"Some will die so others can live stronger than ever. This is for the Greater Good."

Her aides depart, with Giselle pulling a vial of glowing orange liquid out from her robe. She tips the liquid onto the runic stones. The liquid hisses and causes the runic stones to begin to smoke.

"And now, it's done."

Giselle slips back a couple of steps from the light. She returns through the gateway to observe the fruits of her labor from the safe distance.

The block emits some of the most intense heat after she leaves. Giselle watches the show unfold. The window opening to the Ministry of Magic allows Giselle a perfect view of the carnage pretty much as it unfolds.

White hot flames begin to consume the Ministry. Demonic beasts made of fire erupt from the Department of Mysteries and go to another level. The poor unfortunate souls still trapped inside of the Ministry scream in thinly veiled horror when the monsters emit their blinding bright light all through the Ministry. It's a chain reaction which erupts to every last corner of the Minister of Magic.

Giselle closes her eyes. A moment of silence for the corruption she just purged from the Ministry is in order.

"They are all a better place. They no longer have to see what has become of their world."

* * *

Alia paces back and forth. Kara grabs her hand and motions for Alia to sit down. The fleet of relaxation is only ten seconds before a news bulletin appears on the screen. Alia wastes little time pumping up the volume.

"London has just been in the middle of a terrorist attack when parties unknown have released a fire bomb in the middle of the city. Rescue workers have no idea where the blast comes from and efforts to contain the blast have failed. Unless something happens soon, the entire city of London will be consumed by this deadly and mysterious weapon. We have only a few ariel shots which we will give you now."

Waves of fire swipe down the street. Alia's eyes narrow the very second she sees the fire.

"That's no fire bomb," Alia breaths.

A glowing white falcon appears and drops down in front of them. The falcon gives both Kara and Alia a message in Daphne's voice.

"They set it off in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. Anyone still inside had no chance."

Alia brushes a strand of her hair back. It is only a small mercy the that Ministry has been cleared out for the most part after the attack earlier. Granted, there were still likely some people inside and they have no chance. There will be more attacks than that.

"She's lost her mind."

"What is it then?" Kara asks her. "Alia?"

It takes a few seconds for Alia to answer her wife. "It's a Fiendfyre bomb. It's very delicate and extremely powerful magic."

"And it's growing by an exponential rate," LILY answers. "Despite Giselle's intentions, unless it's contained, it will not only consume of all of London, but it will spread until someone puts it out."

"Damn," Kara breaths.

"Exactly," Alia says.

A golden dragon shoots out of Alia's hand. Alia encodes a message to send back to Daphne before sending it off. She steps off to the side. The images of London, what they can see, paint a very grisly picture of carnage.

"I'm going there," Alia says.

Now's not the time, unfortunately, for Kara to try and discourage Alia to do what she needs to do. Seconds pass with Kara struggling for the right words to say. She opts to wrap her arms around Alia and squeeze her with a tight hug.

"Good luck."

Luck is not something Alia feels will be realistic now. She appreciates Kara's sentiments all of the same before vanishing into the distance.

Heat hotter than anything else Alia's ever come across seeps through the streets of London. No matter what, the intense heat boils over and goes right at her.

The screams of people off to the side spur Alia into action. She teleports into an orphanage which is about ready to be surrounded by fire.

"Hold on, kids," Alia murmurs underneath her breath.

She scoops up the children in a large energy bubble and teleports them out of harm's way. Her heart skips a couple more beats when getting them out of the fire.

Unfortunately, Alia's now into the fire herself just as much. The white hot flames shoot up and zoom through the windows of the orphanage. The magical beasts in the fire look to consume pretty much everything in their path. Alia stretches her hands out and pushes back as hard as humanly possible from the waves of fire.

The heat pumps around her with Alia's entire body shaking. She has to fight off the fire no matter how hard it seems. Alia pushes with sweat rolling down her body.

She fights off the fire with her bare hands and causes it to spring back. Alia's entire mind runs completely insane with frustration. She knows the source of the fire is completely close.

Alia has to get to the Ministry, that's where the bomb has been taken off. She closes her eyes and disappears into a vibrant flash of the fire.

The heat is almost unbearable even for Alia. She reflects the demonic creatures in the fire. They push back, burning with a bright orange flare. A quick look at them presents another problem for Alia.

' _The magic in the foundations of the Ministry is feeding them, making them stronger. Great.'_

Well, life never is easy for her. A more destructive Fiendfyre rises up to bombard Alia with everything it can manage.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 16** **th** **, 2018.**


	43. Decay Part Three

**Chapter Forty-Three: Decay Part Three.**

* * *

To wake up in an extremely strange place unsettles Galatea a whole lot. For her to wake up in a tube, it unsettles her even more. And adding to the fact she has no idea what the hell is going on, well that's double the trouble. Also, another addition is the throbbing headache which fills her mind. It is extremely hard for Galatea to keep herself calm and tranquil.

"Where am I?"

Galatea's entire head feels like it has been set on fire. No amount of appeasement is going to keep her calm. The tube she's in comes open and Galatea slides to the ground. She breaths deeply for the next couple of minutes. She looks up and rubs the back of her head. There's a small hole on the back of her neck which slowly starts to heal.

"Galatea?"

She shoots her eyes up and sees Divine exiting the tube across from the lab. The older clone's eyes flicker over for a couple of seconds and show the pain she's been going through. Galatea feels sorry for her for a second and then feels even more sorry with themselves.

"Is it just me, or are you thinking more clearly now?" Divine asks. "Because, I think we were used by Equinox."

Galatea's eyes flash with fire. Yes, they were used. They had to be used. Why was there any other option other than them being used? She flies almost into a rage. Galatea only calms down ever so slightly when Divine puts a hand on her shoulder and stirs her back into the conversation.

"Okay, okay, you should calm down. There's nothing we can really do now."

Divine and Galatea turn to face the original copies. Much to the surprise and astonishment of both parties, they do not feel a compulsion to attack their master copies and rip them apart. There are many questions and they are not completely certain whether or not they would like the answers.

"You're safe, we removed the chips, along with the self-destruct sequence," Kara tells her. "You're not going to attack us."

"No," Galatea tells them. "You did what we had to do…we're not going to be taken out like the other one was, right?"

Kara gives her double a reassuring smile. "Not if we can help it."

"Because we knew what happened to the other Dragon when she broke free from their conditioning," Divine says. "Granted, we didn't really think twice about falling orders when they had us other. We were their attack dogs. Ready to go in on the attack, no matter what. They say jump, and we ask them how high. You know how it goes."

"Yes, but you're fine now."

"And we're going to do what we can to stop Equinox."

Galatea's words send her staggering about three steps forward and make her nearly collapse down to the ground. She draws in a frustrated breath. One which almost combines with the scream she feels. It is really impossible for her to breathe right about now.

"I don't understand," Galatea tells her. "We should be…we should be fine."

"You've been through an ordeal, "Kara gently tells her clone. "I know you want to help, but we still have more tests. We don't want there to be any…."

"Degeneration?" Divine asks. "Yes, we know what can happen, deep down. I really hope that undoing all of brainwashing is what's causing this."

They really hope this anyway. Galatea decides to look around the lab. She feels a little bit better now that the potential for danger has passed and she has had a chance to calm down ever so slightly, at least at the moment. She breaths in and breaths out a couple more times.

"It has to be," Galatea agrees.

"We'll know when we runs some tests," Karen tells them. "We just have so much more on our plate right about now."

Galatea nods with an understanding smile on her face. Boy was that ever the truth. There were many conflicting thoughts which just pop in her head and do not let up on her. The days she's used as nothing but a glorified puppet frustrates her. If she ever gets her hands on Lady Equinox, there will be hell to pay. Galatea will make a trip to the Phantom Zone look like a nice gentle walk in the park.

"She's out there in the middle of it, isn't she?"

Karen and Kara turn their attention away from Divine who spoke up for the first time.

"Alia, she's out in the middle of the bomb Lady Equinox set off," Divine says. "It's all coming back to me now. Not complete, but you know bits and pieces."

"Yeah, me too."

Galatea sounds a bit tired and a bit ragged, and potentially rightfully so. She tries to remain calm even though at this time, it's hard for her to do so. She rolls her neck back and lets her breath out in a sigh.

The relay chip on the desk starts blinking and then it hisses. Smoke billows out of the chip, out of both of the chips. The sprinkler system in the lab activates to put them out. All four parties in the lab understand how much of a bullet they just dodged by getting those chips out.

"I wish we would have been able to track the signal," Kara says.

* * *

' _Got to focus. Got to do this. There's no two ways about it.'_

Alia's fingers start sparking when she pushes the flames together. Her heart stammers a couple more beats when she keeps pushing and pushing some more. The flames connect together. The beasts rise up and give a dangerous hiss. The dragon in them shoots at Alia.

A cool rush of air fires from Alia's hands. It siphons the magic away from the air and forces the Fiendfyre to disappear into the night. Her lands move like rubber, like jelly. It's very hard for her to keep this up.

The fate of the world is on the line, so Alia has to persist no matter what. And she persists to blast through the flames. She keeps moving over, looking for the source of the chaos. Stopping that is now an extremely important thing no matter how hard you slice it. Alia keeps pushing into the fire.

Finally, she finds it. The charred remains of a rune stone which had been set off. Alia forces her power into the stone and causes it to vibrate underneath the ground. The stone pushes back from Alia despite her best efforts to hold it on. Back and forth they go until Alia gives one final push and causes the stone underground to flicker and erupt into a burst of blue fire.

The rest of the flames disappear from around her. Alia wishes she could cheer, but there are more problems. Alia picks herself back up and teleports out of harm's way to deal with the next crisis.

Diana's teeth grit when two of the creatures attack her at once. The second barrage proves to be much more of a challenge than the first one. The Amazon Princess blocks their attacks. One of them flies head over heels as she knocks it down onto the ground. A sweeping motion drops the creature down to the ground.

Another one of the creatures grabs Diana around the back of the neck and squeezes her with an insane amount of force. The Amazon struggles to break free from the grip of the creature. No matter how hard Diana struggles and she fights hard, the creature's iron grip only increases.

Mary dodges two flaming fireball attacks. Iris and Jesse have their hands full with a monster who is able to control the ground they are running on. The Seismic shifts shoot up and rock their entire world. Both of the girls stumble over their feet and crash down onto the rocks.

"Let's try that again!"

Diana wrestles her opponent down to the ground and hurls him down ito the side of a tower. The tower cracks and falls onto the creature. The creature jumps up instant and goes for Diana.

She crouches down and comes back with a huge forearm smash to the side of the head. Another couple of strikes brings the creature down with a thunderous attack. The Amazon goes behind him and hooks the waist before hurling him onto his back.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The monster rises to his feet with a more sadistic glint in his eye. Diana braces herself for the attack, even though it may be the last battle.

Alia flashes in front of them. The monster reacts to Alia and punches her. Alia flares out of the way and then comes back around to nail the creature in the chest. The superhot palm of Alia's hand digs through the creatures chest. She pulls back and then hammers her attacker with a violent series of assaults.

"A hand please!"

Mary finds herself flying and not in the way she intends. Diana gives her more than a hand and distracts the creature. This allows Mary to call down lightning and strike the creature down across the back of the head. The creature crumples to the ground and explodes into dust.

"Yeah, that's what you get!" Mary cheers.

And she receives an almost punch to the back of the head. Mary realizes what she gets for being overly confident, even for a couple of minutes. Another one of the monsters charges her from the other side. They were thankfully not that bright. Mary jumps into the air and the two of them perform a header into each other.

Alia waves her hand and a circle of black fire surrounds them. The monsters suck into oblivion and disappear into the night as quickly as they arrived. Alia steps back to survey her handiwork.

"We need to run above them!" Jesse yells.

Iris understands it instantly and jumps high into the air above the ground shaking monster. She speeds off of the ground so much that dust and debris begins to kick through the air. Iris charges her fist up and shoots a lightning bolt at the attacker. Jesse comes from the other end.

Alia adds one of her own, tapping into the speed force for a minute, and bombards the monster. He erupts in a few flickers of dust.

"I don't even want to know how you did it," Jesse says. "And by that I mean, I totally want to know how you pulled off tapping into the speed force of all things."

Alia's hands wave and shoots the flames she absorbs through the portal. They cool down and disappear into nothingness. Alia takes a step forward and collapse.

' _Alia?'_

Barely does Alia hear Kara's voice through the constant ringing. She manages to hold a finger to the bridge of her nose and take a deep sigh.

' _We have a location on Lady Equinox. If you want it.'_

* * *

Life is beautiful and power is amazing, at least to one Giselle Grindewald. The containment tanks containing the vast majority of Virus-M will be about to be launched. One of her researchers stands over her. Several of the guards crowd around for this moment.

"How many?" Giselle asks.

This might have been the last chance to change her mind, so she does not do something that they might end up living to regret. The researcher swallows the lump in his throat before pressing on. "Ninety-five percent of the world will perish, at the most conservative of estimates."

The time for hesitation long since passes with Giselle breaking out in a smile.

"So be it. Virus-M will rewrite the world into something grand. From the ashes of the decay, I rebuild a bright new order. The perfect world that my father dreamed of long ago before Dumbledore ruined in. There's nothing that will stop me now."

Two arrows shoot into the back of one of Giselle's bodyguards. She snaps up just in time to see more arrows flying at the bodyguards from behind. They all drop to the ground and Giselle hates to say it, but now she finds them to be essentially useless. She draws in a couple of deep breaths.

"Archer, I know you're there!"

The Green Arrow moves on the catwalk which Giselle fires a shattering blast at. She performs an acrobatic attack which brings her down onto the catwalk.

"She might be there. But she's far from alone."

A flare of light signifies the arrival of the one and only Dragon. Giselle steps back in awe and then makes a motion to bow down to her.

"You are as amazing as all of the stories state," Giselle says. "But, then again, when you really think about it, reality is often more remarkable than any legend. And you are truly a legend."

The two circle each other. Giselle waves her hand and a pod bursts open. One of the Doomsday like creatures jumps up to face Alia. The spikes jutting from his back burn with hot fire. Alia blocks the hand of the Doomsday creature and snaps him back down to the ground with a couple of very violent attacks. The creature falls back down to the ground.

Alia launches a flying fist down onto the top of the head. The creature's bones crack from Alia pulling back from him.

"Sequels are never good as the original," Alia says.

"But sometimes they can offer a new twist," Giselle tells her. "Very well then, I don't normally do this, but you leave me no choice."

She moves with a surprising flash and flare to knock a hole through Alia's defenses. Giselle whips Alia back against the wall with a thunderous force. Alia takes a couple of deep breaths. Giselle backs off and then sends a whip of fire at her.

Alia blocks the whip of fire in her bare hand and twists it, turning it back on Giselle. Giselle rocks back down to the ground from the flames erupting around her on all ends. Alia jumps back to avoid the ground shaking from underneath her.

"I'm done playing games with you!" Giselle yells. "You either join me, or you suffer the consequences."

"You're losing it," Alia says. "There's no way I'm going to let you launch that virus and destroy humanity."

"I'm not destroying humanity, I'm rewriting it. I'm cleansing it of all of the flaws. You will never understand. You don't understand. People never understand why I do what I do."

Alia, she understands perfectly, or at least as much as someone like her would. She keeps Alia distracted so Sara can go behind and slip the relay runes onto the back of the tanks. Once LILY is finished, VIRUS-M is going to be nothing other than a memory.

The Dragon blocks the attack of Lady Equinox. The two fight with a fury of spells and physical attacks. Giselle has a few impressive moves. Until, Alia trips her up and drives her down onto the ground. The wind knocks out of Giselle's body when she rolls over.

"No!" she yells. "I REFUSE!"

"It's out of your hands," Alia tells her.

Giselle slips her hand into her robe and injects something into her body. The Green Arrow moves from the shadows and shoots three arrows at her. Lady Equinox reduces the arrows to dust and would do the same to Sara if she does not dodge out of the way.

"She's injected herself with Mirakuru," Sara groans.

"That's bad," Alia says.

"Yes," Sara grimly agrees. "Very bad."

Alia slips a disc into Sara's hand which teleports her out of the way. A green bolt of energy fires to the ground and forces Alia to teleport out of the way. Two more green blasts of light connect. One of Giselle's henchmen staggers to his feet in time to be put down by his master's attack.

"You should have joined me."

* * *

Running down the clock is something that Caitlin Snow is used to, even though she does not like it. Nerves are beginning to settle in, in the worst possible ways. Caitlin draws in her deep breath and looks at the sample from the suit and compares it to other samples. Her eyes dart all about and one can almost see how nervous this entire situation is making her.

"Okay, calm down, Snow, take a deep breath," Caitlin tells herself.

"I would agree that you should," LILY tells her. "You've come closer to this. We might not need Alia's blood after all, although I have weakened it where it will not poison everyone."

"Are you sure that will work?" Caitlin asks.

"Yes, I'm certain it's going to work."

It's not as if Caitlin doubts LILY, oh no, she's pretty sure she's right. It's just that, the pressure which comes along with dealing with the end of the world is a pretty immense thing. One wrong step, one misstep, it could screw them over something fierce.

"I'm running a simulation," LILY says. "Thankfully the virus has not been launched in mass. That's about the only good thing I can say about this tonight."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Caitlin agrees with a light frown and a bite on her lip. She releases her lip. "So, I think that this string of antibodies should work. However, since it's a highly magical virus, you never really know what you're dealing with. There could be…well there are going to be complications."

Caitlin's a woman of science, therefore magic is not in her wheelhouse most of the time. She learns one thing during the times where she's dealt with magic and that it is highly adaptable. One thing she ultimately hates about magic is this fact.

"I know," LILY tells her. "And I can appreciate that you don't really feel comfortable."

"Yeah, but to be fair, some of the science that we deal with….how many years ago would it be classified as magic? A bunch of people getting powers from a particle accelator explosion or meteors…it's sci-fi at best, and now it's our reality."

"Yes," LILY agrees with her. "We have locked on the tanks and we are going to perform a targeted attack on them. Unless you think it's unwise."

"I thought you said this was supposed to be a counter-agent," Caitlin says.

Laughter comes from the highly advanced AI construct. "You know better than anyone else Doctor Snow, how magic is supposed to be flexible and highly adaptable. This counter-agent can work as an attack agent. As you can see yourself."

The highly advanced formula flashes on the screen. Caitlin, who prides herself as a genius, is able to comprehend it very slightly. A surprised smile flashes over Caitlin's face the very instant she reads the formula.

"Yes, it can work," Caitlin says.

"The country side has been cleared," Iris says. "Giselle…she's lost her mind I think."

"Even more than usual?" Caitlin asks.

"Well, yes, I suppose even more than usual," Jesse chimes in. "She's injected herself with Mirikuru, you know the Japanese super soldier serum."

Caitlin grimaces, she is well aware of what Mirikuru is and all of the dangers. This adds another wrinkle of frustration to an already troubling problem.

"The relays are in place," LILY says.

"Okay, time to launch them, then," Caitlin says while biting down on her tongue.

With Giselle's potential madness lingering, destroying Virus-M ramps up to a higher priority.

* * *

The serum increses Giselle's power and also does a fair job in doubling the potency of her magic attacks. Several white hot knives fling out of through the air. Alia blocks them all.

One can see due to the body language, the twitches in her eye, the curling of her mouth, the shaking of her hand, how much this breaks her down. Giselle charges to her.

"We could have been something great. You could have joined me. You could have been my right hand in this new world over."

A flaming spear shoots through the air. Alia blocks the spear with her bare hands and knocks Giselle back against the wall. Alia swings her leg to try and kick Giselle's head in. Giselle shoots out of the way just seconds before Alia puts her foot into the wall. She takes a deep breath and comes back up.

"And that was your first mistake," Alia tells her. "You assumed that I would be second in command to anyone, for any reason. You should know better."

"Then if you do not stand before me, you will die at my feet."

Another powerful, but ultimately sloppy magical attack shoots right through the air. Alia stretches her hands out to block the attack and then sends Giselle all the way back down to the ground. She crumples down on her knees and breaths very heavily.

"Even with this power, you're nothing compared to me."

This triggers an outrage and another attack from Giselle. She never enjoys the implication that someone is better than her, especially if that someone is someone she considers to be weaker than her all around. Giselle's flaming dagger burns up against Alia's ear. Alia catches her off guard and then drives her down to the ground with another vicious banishing spell.

"Your power is amazing!" Giselle yells. "You should stand beside me! We could be great together. Instead, you're going to die…."

The tanks off to the side start to hiss and Giselle's attention is diverted. Alia catches her with a palm strike to the back of the neck which drives her down onto the ground. The two witches struggle to gain some kind of control against each other. Alia and Giselle flip and roll all over the ground.

"My virus!" Giselle yells.

"It's over, Giselle."

"NO! If you won't join me, then the world is going to lose her!"

A light touch to a rune stone causes flames to shoot out and also to consume Giselle. She screams in agony with the fires consuming her body.

Alia has no chance to do anything to help Giselle out. The fires burn her body to a crisp and then spread into the room. Alia's eyes widen. Even if the virus is negated, there are still chemicals in the tank and she calculates the potential for a catastrophic explosion.

Her hands fling out and form a barrier pushing the Fiendfyre back. The shelves and other downed people in the lab become consumed in the fire. Giselle's body glows and crumbles into ashes around them, before a hole burns through the floor.

Alia wrangles the demons from the fire. A stabbing pain shoots through her body the harder Alia fights and she fights pretty hard. Countless more will die if she allows even one fire creature to release those tanks of chemicals.

She encases the fire in magical orbs and floats out of the building. Alia flies as far as she can go, with the fire demanding exit. She cannot let it out even a little bit due to the potential chemical reaction.

A portal rips open to a realm where the flames will not hurt anyone else again. Alia propels the fire through the portal and then falls backwards to the ground. She loses her grounding from the burst of magic.

She's caught falling by someone although Alia blacks out before having a chance to thank them or even see who it is.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 18** **th** **, 2018.**


	44. Claim

**Warning: The Following Chapter contains strictly smut based content. If you are reading this for strictly the plot, feel free to skip it. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Claim.**

* * *

Alia sits up in bed with a few small stabbing pains shooting through her body. She dresses in a black tank top and green panties sitting up in bed. Kara hovers at the end of the bed in front of her. It takes several seconds before Kara shoots over and wraps her arms around Alia to pull her into a hug. Alia responds by wrapping her arms around Kara very tightly.

"I knew you would pull through after a while," Kara tells Alia.

"Yeah," Alia agrees. "I admit, there were a couple of times where it felt pretty rough."

She shook her head and Kara gives Alia plenty of room to get to her feet. Alia takes a long drink of water.

"The League is investigating the wreckage, but there are no survivors," Kara says. "The antidote works and Giselle…well she got burned by her own fire and you managed to stop the bomb from spreading."

"Thankfully," Alia remarks in agreement. "So, how are Galatea and Divine."

A light breath blows away a couple of locks of Kara's hair. "Karen is currently running tests on them. I can take you to them if you would like."

Alia would like that very much. She swings her feet off of the table. The couple make their way across the room at least until they run into Karen who is currently checking over a couple of notes.

"Tests are running about as smoothly as possible," Karen informs them. "It's good to see you awake, by the way. I have a couple more things to do but….there's one snag that you should know."

"Oh?" Alia asks.

"They're going to need to be stabilized in case there's some problems down the road. Which means…."

"You're going to have to bond us," Galatea tells them from outside of the connection. "Which means lots of hot sex, which I don't think either of us have a problem with."

Alia decides to step up and walk towards her surrogate daughter, or daughters rather. They dress in blue hospital gowns which can be lost in a matter of minutes. Kara and Karen step in. Galatea moves across the way and wraps her arms around Alia. Their breasts smash together just seconds before their lips do.

Galatea sinks her tongue deep into Alia's mouth. Alia pushes back and wins the duel to drive Galatea back into the wall. Her fingers brush against Galatea's hips and side to roll them against her. The kiss goes longer with both lovely ladies spending time exploring and indulging in one and the other's bodies. Galatea's leg wraps around Alia to give her the opportunity to feel the smoothness.

"Don't hog the spotlight," Divine says.

Reluctantly, Galatea pulls away. This allows Divine to jump in and wrap her arms around Alia. The two share a very lustful kiss with each other. Hands move all around.

"Guess I better pay my other mother some attention," Galatea says. "And my aunt as well."

"Come here," Kara says.

Galatea attacks Kara with an aggressive kiss. Their lips push together, with Galatea's fingers ripping through Kara's clothing. There's a primal need for Galatea to get a piece of her mother. Karen is behind her and she works the hospital gown over.

Divine decides to take advantage of Galatea's distraction by pushing Alia down onto the table. Alia's not at a disadvantage for long. She flips Divine over on onto the table and attacks her with several kisses. Divine growls with lust and puts her hands around the back of Alia's head. The kisses only increase the deeper and faster that Alia goe sin.

"Suck my tits," Divine tells her.

Alia smiles, and squeezes Divine's fun bags to remind her who leads this dance. Then, when her mastery of Divine's round breasts have been established, Alia swoops in and starts to drive her tongue all over Divine's tits. Divine's breasts wobble the further she heads in. Alia scoops up her breasts and then releases them before sucking on them hard.

Two other beautiful women indulge a third one. Galatea's pussy lips ache when Kara runs her fingers down them. Karen is now pressing against her and nibbling on Galatea's neck. Galatea throws her head back with a lustful moan.

"I feel good," Galatea breaths. "I want to feel even better."

"We want you to feel the same thing," Kara says. "How about some of this?"

Kara pushes a finger into her mouth and sucks on it. She gets said finger nice and wet to run down Galatea's front before sliding it between her thighs and into her pussy. Galatea clamps down on the finger and cries out in pleasure. Kara enjoys the tightness of her daughter's pussy.

"Don't worry," Kara tells her. "Let Mommy take care of you."

"And don't forget Auntie Karen," Karen breaths in her ear.

Galatea's walls tighten around Kara's digit when she shoves it inside and then pulls it out. Karen on the other hand, she molds Galatea's breasts. They are larger than Kara's, but not quite as large as Karen's. They feel just right in Karen's grip as she squeezes them and makes Galatea moan out in a lustful scream. Every single touch brings her out in pleasure.

"That's so good," Galatea moans.

And speaking of feeling so good, Alia's hands now roll over Divine's delicious curves. Every touch of the hot vixen's body sends spikes over her. Her legs spread, her ass sticks in the air. Alia cannot help and spank her tight ass to drive her closer to the edge. Alia's tongue brushes all the way down between Divine's thighs and then pulls completely back from her.

"You want me inside you, don't you?" Alia asks.

"YES!" Divine yells. "Bond me! Mate me! Please, Mother."

Alia pushes her fingers against Divine's juicy ass and then her pussy prepares itself for insertion. She slides deep inside of Divine to feel her all of the way. Alia enjoys the soft, but firm, feeling of Divine's body. Every inch of it remains open for touching and Alia just has to roll her hands all over that body. She's on her hands and knees which gives Alia access to everything.

Heaven might not even do an adequate enough job to describe what Alia puts her lover through. It's true under many circumstances that Alia is putting Divine through the paces with multiple long touches and squeezes of her body. Divine's tight pussy closes down around Alia the deeper she pushes inside and the further she pulls out. A slap of her ass jolts Divine.

Meanwhile, Karen drapes her thighs over Galatea's face and makes Galatea eat out her pussy. Kara dives between Galatea's legs and starts lapping up the honey rolling down her thighs. Karen rolls her hips up and back to moan at Kara's licking and munching at her double/daughter's snatch.

"Honey, Mommy's going to fuck your brains out," Kara breaths.

Kara squeezes Galatea's thigh which makes the girl's delicious pussy throb. Kara switches to rub her clit. Pleasure jolts through Galatea the more Kara's circular finger motions move. She strokes Galatea and makes her buck up in positon. Kara enters a scissor position.

Blurring hands move as fast as humanly possible. Kara has four very nice breasts to choose from. It's almost like an all you can eat buffet and Kara grabs and sucks on all she can eat. Both Karen and Galatea explode into lustful moans as Kara attacks them.

Divine grips onto the edge of the table and holds tightly. Alia spears her from behind and sends jolts of pleasure flying through her body. Alia reaches up and cups Divine's breasts and holds them for several seconds. Bolts of magic rise through them and send pleasure waves through her body.

"It's time."

Two simple words mean all of the different in shooting Divine's lust for her mother over the edge. Well one of her mother's, the other one was having her pussy and breasts completely sucked. Regardless of the facts of the matter, Alia buries herself deep inside of Divine's tightening pussy and rides out a hell of an orgasm all the way to the end.

Alia pushes inside of Divine and enjoys every last second she spends inside this great pussy. Every time Alia spears inside of Divine, a delicious tingle. Alia decides to make her daughter even wetter and hotter by rubbing those fingers down. Stimulation, a constant barrage of stimulation and pleasure, explode all over Divine's body the harder Alia pushes inside of her.

Never in her short life does anything feel so good as Divine feels right now. She almost collapses. Thankfully, a pull of strong magic holds her up. This pull only holds her up for Alia to shove inside of her.

"Time to wrap this up so I can get onto your cousin."

Divine longs for even more, but it's unwise to be greedy. There are going to be plenty more other opportunities to receive the gift of her mother. The deeper Alia rams into her, the more Divine's lust burns to another level. Her eyes start to heat up alongside of her pussy.

"Reign it in," Alia warns her with a loud slap on the ass.

Another slap jolts Divine back to life. She needs to learn control if Alia allows her to cum. This fact drives in about as hard as Alia does. And Alia is all over Divine with intense touches bringing her all the way to the edge and then beyond.

"Good girl."

These simple words make Divine's pussy throb. Alia pulls almost all the way out of her and then drives deep inside of her. Divine holds onto the edge of the table as her body sizes up.

Every moment Alia delays the orgasm, just will bring her more pleasure. She rams into Divine and the two women climax at the same times. Their juices intermingle together when Alia pushes deep inside of Divine. Divine collapses on the table and Alia rides out Divine for the last few thrusts.

The second that Alia pulls away, she turns around to see Kara and Galatea submerged into each other in a sixty-nine position. Kara's tongue dances against Galatea's pussy.

In the meantime, Karen shifts over and walks across the table. She smiles and greets Alia with a kiss.

"Tend to our daughter," Alia tells her.

"Right," Karen says.

Karen crosses the room and rolls over Divine. The two lock eye to eye and then Karen gets on top of Divine to establish her dominance. The two join lips with breasts and ass being squeezed, legs being rubbed, and pussies being stroked in their sexual encounter.

The beautiful sight of Galatea and Kara in the midst of a sixty-nine position is one where Alia cannot bare to break up straight away. Both of the beautiful women trying to get each other off brings a heat to Alia's pussy. Eventually, all good things must come to an end.

She pries both of them off. Galatea and Kara both appear miffed at being released. That's before Alia slides her fingers into their dripping hot cunts and starts ramming them deep inside of them both.

Galatea raises her hips up to time the thrusts coming from her mother. And those thrusts go in pretty deep, pretty hard, and extremely fast. Her mouth curls into a slight moan, with lust increasing with every touch. Her pussy receives a pretty good ramming with those fingers delving deep inside of her body.

"Deeper!" Galatea moans.

Kara enters the familiar dance with her wife's fingers driving deep inside and then pulling completely out. Alia pulls the fingers out and the licks them, doing the same to the fingers in Galatea's pussy. Shen then climbs up to join them and then alternates between kissing them both.

Fast hands rile up both Kara and Galatea. Alia alternates between kissing both of them. A strand of salvia drags from their mouths on both sides. Then, Alia swoops in to get between Galatea's legs.

"I'm going to make you mine," Alia breaths.

"Yes, Mother," Alia tells her.

Alia's warm thighs pressing against Galatea's increase the heat both parties are feeling towards one and other. They lean in and start kissing each other. More than their upper lips are kissing. Galatea's opening parts for Alia to slide inside of Galatea. The strength of the aura drives both of them together.

Divine hurls her hips back when Karen drives between her thighs. Her legs are off of the table. Karen licks and sucks on Divine's tender hole, already well fucked and stretched from the fun she had with Alia earlier today.

"Oh, fuck me!" Divine yells.

Karen's tongue vibrates at super speed to touch different areas. She rolls up off of the bed and crashes down onto said bed. Karen tightens her legs around Divine's neck and then shoots completely up.

A finger slides deep inside of Divine's rear hole. A deep push drives her completely beyond the pale and over the edge. Karen vibrates her tongue against Divine's wet hole and then pulls almost all the way out before sliding completely inside her pussy.

Galatea's face splashes with sweat.

"Hold on, baby, we're just getting started," Alia tells her daughter.

Kara hovers in mid-air next to them and drives her finger deep inside of her gushing cunt. Pretty much every dive clamps Kara's walls down onto her own finger. Kara pulls out and gives her finger to Alia as an offering. Alia sucks on the finger and Kara throws her head back with a moan.

Lust spikes several degrees with Galatea riling her hips up to meet Alia. Alia pulls her off of the padded table and then drives her back down. Their wet thighs crack together.

"You're so nice and tight, baby girl. I want to see if I can wreck your cute little pussy."

"Please, Mother," Galatea breaths. "Oh shit! I don't think anything ever felt this good in my life! Rao fuck me."

"She's not here, I am," Alia teases her.

Galatea's thighs receive a good working over as does her tight dripping cunt. Kara's now sitting down on her face and Galatea once again enjoys the sweet taste of her pussy. Every tongue, every lick, brings Galatea deep inside of Kara's folds while she's being fucked.

A jolt of magical energy spikes through Kara and forces her to slide back. Her thighs wrap around Galatea's face and splatters juices all over it. Galatea will not give up. A couple more swipes of the tongue and Galatea is now screaming and moaning.

Alia's hands move at the speed of light to clutch the chests of her lovers. She sends her presence across the room as well to make Divine and Karen explode.

Both Power Girl and her brunette double cling high into the air, wrapping their thighs around each other. Alia's presence is felt and very much enjoyed with the two lovely women exploding against each other. Their lust indulges the pair further into each other.

"We're almost there," Alia tells Galatea.

Galatea only cannot respond due to the fact that Kara's pussy is firmly in her mouth. If she could, she would register the excitement of getting to climax alongside of Alia. Alia stretches her to an entirely new level and makes her body burn with a never ending explosion of lust.

So close on Kara's end too, as Galatea puts her tongue in all of the places which bring Kara pleasure. Kara responds by running her hands all over Galatea's rising chest while riding the girl's talented and able tongue. It is such a great feeling and more importantly such a great moment.

Finally, everything comes crashing down. Galatea cums first and her pussy tightens against Alia the deeper she shoves inside. Then, the fireworks hit with Kara entering a very intense orgasm and splashing Galatea's face with cum. This prompts Galatea to cum a second time.

After receiving two orgasms from Galatea, Alia completes the bonding process and fills up Galatea's pussy with her juices. Galatea tightens and accepts her mother's gift inside of her. The two bond together with a bright and warm light.

The instant Galatea falls back, Kara pounces on Alia and kisses her like mad. Alia tempers Kara with a squeeze of the back of her thigh. The kiss only deepens with their tongues folding against each other.

"You should behave yourself," Alia tells Kara. "I wonder where she gets it front."

There's only a small smile of mischief coming from Kara when her ass gets a very tight squeeze. The two tables slide together and then Alia transfigures it into a big bed. She does this without breaking lips form Kara and instead kissing it.

"It's so hot when you do powerful magic like that," Kara tells her.

"You are easy to please," Alia says rolling her hand up Kara's thigh and squeezing it. "I can't divine what I'm going to do, so let's have some fun."

Several tentacles appear almost out of mid-air. One of them grips Kara tightly and wraps around her breasts before pulling her and Alia together. Several more tentacles dangle like octopus arms.

"So, showing you that hentai inspired you?" Kara asks.

A tentacle slides between Kara's ass cheeks and shoots a slick oil into it to lubricate it. Kara holds herself deep against Alia. The two lovers connect with a double-sided tentacle, with slithers into both of their pussies and bring about an amazing bout of pleasure.

The tentacle poking against Karen's wet pussy thrills her. Alia's mind manipulates the conjured tentacle up Karen's legs and then pushes deep inside of her. It teases her orifice prior to taking the plunge.

Divine and Galatea receive a similar treat and thrill with the tentacles working them over. The two doubles roll onto the bed. The tentacles slither down their backs and then start spanking their ample backsides. One of them slides into Galatea's pussy which is wet and ready.

"Fuck me!"

The tentacle obliges and slides deep inside of Galatea's gripping cunt. The heat erupting around the tentacle makes this a very intense meeting. Galatea holds onto the tentacle and lets out a deep breath. The tentacle slides deeper inside of her cunt.

Divine's breasts ensnare in two tentacles which squeeze them. The other naughty tentacle slides into her mouth dripping a fluid which tastes as sweet as honey. Her other holes become filled as the tentacles multiple and they each find their way.

The sensory overload may drive a witch with a less able mind to the brink of madness. Alia controls her not so little friends while also indulging her lust into Kara. The combination of the sensations of several warm mouths, asses, and pussies builds up a feeling of increasing lust. Yet, there's only one girl which Alia puts her conscious focus on and that is her lovely Alpha wife.

Kara throws her hips completely up off of the bed and a moan increases. She attacks Alia's neck to nibble it.

"Baby, keep that up, and I'll treat you right," Alia tells her.

Their pussies smash together while also being penetrated by the tentacle on all sides. The slimy, magically conjured object, slides deep inside of her their pussies ad keeps working them over. Their wet cunts slide against each other and then pull completely away from each other.

"Fucking so hot," Kara growls in Alia's ear. "I can't hold on much longer. I'm going to fucking explode."

"Go for it, honey," Alia tells Kara with a squeeze of her ass.

Kara and Alia connect with each other in the primal display of lust. Their bodies shine with sweat when they continue to rut around against each other. The moaning of the other wives from around the room only spur on their debauched exchange of bodily fluids and tentacle magic.

Each dig, each penetration, drives Kara closer to the edge. She can also feel through the bond the arousal of the other three partners in the room, not to mention Alia. This drives her further and more insanely over the edge with the touches.

All good things reach their end. Alia takes the proper steps in pushing all four over the edge at the same time.

Boom, the dominoes fall, with Karen's body twisting and sizing up. She's the first to lose it and lose it she does. Her entire body explodes and drips with delicious fluids the deeper the tentacles dig into her on all sides.

Galatea and Divine fall about around the same time. All of the tentacles Alia bright ride out their orgasms with a few more rams into their mouths, pussies, and ass, all bringing up.

Kara sizes up the deeper Alia pushes into her. Her entire body burns with an intense display of lust the deeper Alia pushes inside.

"Let it all out."

Kara releases herself with an explosive moan. Alia smiles and keeps riding Kara all the way to the edge. Kara's curves become a buffet for Alia to indulge herself with. Her body drips with sweat, cum, and drool, all of which just spike Alia on inside of her.

Finally, Alia's limit reaches and she cums, channeling her juices through the tentacles and filling Kara up until her pussy overflows.

Alia pulls away, dripping and still very horny. Galatea and Divine, like the devoted daughters they are, climb over Alia's legs and start licking their mother dry.

Further cementing the bonding process seems like a very, very good idea.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 20** **th** **, 2018.**


	45. After the Fact

**Chapter Forty-Five: After the Fact.**

* * *

The world as they knew it pretty much is never the same again. Amelia Bones understands it when standing outside of the front entrance of the DEO headquarters. People rampantly speculate as to what the future is for the Ministry of Magic. The actual government building's destruction mandates there are going to be some changes as to how the Ministry is handled, although there are many who question the future of one of the most prominent pillars of magical society in the world.

As of this moment, Amelia is still the Minister of Magic and as long as she breaths, that fact will not change. She steps into the DEO headquarters and moves past the checkpoints. It is a very sobering experience to realize pretty much everything could have altered in a nutshell for her and everyone else. She thinks about it and groans in very evident frustration.

Nymphadora Tonks, the real one this time, greets her with a smile and a nod. They both went through a lot on this day. Her niece Susan just steps out and wordlessly greets Amelia with a hug. There's nothing else needed other than that particular gesture. Daphne Greengrass also stands there, a bright young woman who Amelia always will want to hear some advice from, no matter how dire the circumstances.

"We've been through a lot over the past couple of years," Daphne summarized in her grimmest tone possible.

"Yes," Susa says. "Now what, Aunt Amelia?"

It's a question Amelia's spent the past several days asking herself. What are they going to do now? She doesn't really have any answer, and there's a huge part of her who doubts that they ever will have any answer. Fleur joins the group a moment later.

"I'm the Minister of Magic. There might not be a building, the government might be in shames, and I'm certain the ICW are casting doubt on my ability to lead and are working to discourage our government breaking free from them as we speak."

Amelia draws in a very deep breath and pinches the bridge of her nose. It's a very frustrating moment to feel these things she's feeling and go through these things she's going through. Susan, Daphne, Fleur, and Tonks all wait for her words.

"As long as there's people who are there for me to serve, there's still going to be a Ministry of Magic regardless of the circumstances," Amelia says in her firmest tone of voice. "That's one thin that will not change."

"What about the ICW?" Daphne asks.

It's now where Amelia's tone and firm voice only increases. She keeps her gaze firmly planted on the other girls, who look a bit nervous where this one is going.

"I'm still pulling out regardless of what they said to me. I'm not going to be bullied by them. They sat back and allowed Voldemort to run rampant on us. They refuse to act until it's too late. Maybe it will be the wakeup call they need if the British Ministry is no longer around to prop us up."

"They have threatened trade restrictions," Susan reminds her aunt gently.

Amelia understands and realizes this. Trade restrictions or not, Amelia Bones refuses to bend to the ICW and their bullying tactics. She knows it could be rough, but Britain is far more important to the economies of several magical countries than other magical countries are to Britain.

"The Wizengamot has been destroyed," Daphne also says. "Most of them were inside of the Ministry during the tragedy."

"Yes," Amelia agrees. "And it's always a pity when something like that happens. But, we're going to move on. It's about time the Ministry gets a fresh perspective. Some people hold onto power for far too long. I only wish they would have had the opportunity to retire with dignity, and not meant their grisly end."

Tonks shakes her head for a moment. She understands her boss and what she's feeling. However, there's some serious doubts as to weather they would have retired with dignity. Just call it one of those hunches which end up ruling the minds and the hearts of people.

"When you pull out, France is likely to be behind you," Fleur tells Amelia. "I have friends in the French Ministry who say they are willing to follow Britain, and I'm pretty sure the domino effect is just going to happen. This will crush the ICW."

Amelia nods in response.

"The biggest thing is that we're allies with the goblins in this situation," Amelia says. "Because if they try anything, they will mess with the ICW funding."

"Because fucking with Britain is going to fuck with the goblin nation's economy," Daphne concludes. "That's actually….well that actually makes a lot of sense."

It does make a lot of sense. They have a lot of rough moments politically coming around the corner and there's only going to be more trouble to come over the next coming months and weeks.

Alia pops up so suddenly. The members of the group are used to Alia's sudden showing up.

"Any luck on finding Giselle's body?" Nym asks.

"No," Alia says.

"I'd say that there's no way she should have survived what happened," Nym tells her. "But, you know something, I know better."

Alia gives a grimacing smile. Yes, she knows better as well. Despite there being no way for anyone to survive what happened, there's still a chance Giselle's out there. And as long as that chance is there, than Alia will remain prepared.

* * *

Star Labs bustles with activity in the aftermath of this particular situation. Jesse and Iris find themselves under the watchful eye of Caitlin Snow. She's checking them out to ensure there are no lasting effects from the virus. And that virus may have done a number on them.

"I feel fine," Iris says. "But, you know best."

Caitlin just nods and smiles while continuing to check over Iris. There have been many times in the distance past where Iris claims she has felt fine, and yet, she's not felt fine at all. It's a common thing for her. Both speedsters, despite their super powered immune system, were victims of a virus which kills almost instantly.

"I do know best," Caitlin tells her with a smile. "Just relax. It will be all over before you know it."

Jesse shivers for a second. Her skin receives a swabbing from a tool which brings samples of her onto the screen. She takes in a deep breath and wonders what the damage is. One sees Caitlin raising her eyebrow when looking over the samples.

"There's small traces of the virus on your person. But, they seem to be fading."

Both speedsters let in a deep breath with each other. For a few moments, they thought that there were going to some problems.

"In the clear then," Barbara responds. "That was scary to think that someone could have wiped out the world like that with a virus."

"We've been through that before," Donna says. "There are some nasty people out there. They don't think through the consequences of their actions, ever."

Kara cranes her neck in frustration. Caitlin runs into the lab to take a closer look at the blood sample as if to verify some things.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't think of her consequences, or thought she could handle the consequences," Kara says. "She's a really tragic person. I almost feel bad about it in some ways. She never really had a chance."

"She never took a chance to live past her bitterness," Donna says. "Who knows? Any one of us could have been like that if we did not have the proper support network."

One sigh comes from all three of the girls, and Iris and Jesse both nod on the other end of the room when they pick up the conversation.

"Kara, do you think I can have a quick word with you? It's kind of important."

Iris's words bring Kara out of her thoughts. Kara wonders what's so important that Iris needs to have a quick word with her in private. She guesses there's a few moments to spare. Kara rises to her feet and follows Iris out of the door.

One can see the tension rising in Iris's body. Kara can tell the information Iris is about to give is not information which is going to be given lightly. The nervousness only increases. Kara's hand shoots out and settles on Iris's shoulder to snap her back into life.

"Hey. You can tell me."

"Well, when I got hit with the virus, I saw something," Iris says. "I can….well it's possible that the virus is making me see things that aren't there. But, I doubt it….it's part of the energy that I felt when tapping into the speed force."

Kara can tell Iris struggles to find the right words. Her hands tighten the grip on the speedster's shoulders to focus her attention straight onto Kara. Iris rolls her shoulders back with a very evident and obvious shudder.

"You can tell me," Kara says. "I'm not going to get upset."

"I saw Claire. I saw her when I came out of the Speed Force."

Admittedly so, Kara's shocked. She dares not believe it, but the possibility intrigues her just enough to stop her flush and make her frown as deep as humanly possible. Her cousin, alive, and trapped somewhere, it's something that Kara never really even thinks about before.

"It could be a time shadow," Iris admits. "But, we've seen too many people come back from certain death, to ignore the possibility."

"Like you?" Kara asks.

Iris answers with a nod and smile. "Yeah, like me."

This conversation's conclusion will have to wait. Caitlin walks down the hallway with a spring in her step. Jesse comes out to meet her. Iris and Kara decide to continue this discussion at a later time. They move into Caitlin who is beeming with good news.

"Well, your immune systems have burned out the virus. And you're both stronger than ever. Iris especially, she's much stronger after her stint in the speed force."

Iris blinks for a second. Could it be all that possible that Thawne saved her life? The thought of such makes Iris more than surprised.

Jesse yawns and almost collapses against the wall. Iris's hand shoots out and stops Jesse from completely dropping. Concern fills Iris's face.

"Fine," Jesse says. "I'm just going to need rest after what happened."

* * *

Those who died never left a person's heart for long. Kara decides to come to the conclusion that those who died always found a way to come back to them, especially in this reality and time. She floats essentially aimlessly to the Fortress of Solitude. There's numerous thoughts brimming through her mind.

Kara stops and stares long and hard at the statue of her cousin, Claire. It stands as tall and proud as ever before. It raises far more questions than it dares give Kara answers. Answers she wishes to have and the fact she cannot hold those answers sets Kara off in an increased bundle of nerves. She takes in a deep breath.

"You are troubled, my niece."

Lara's artificial construct pops up in the Fortress. Concern brims from her eyes and face and rightfully so. Kara wonders how to best break this news to her.

"You can tell me if you wish."

She does not press the issue. Kara scrambles to get together all of her thoughts and more importantly figure out how to break the news to her aunt. It is really some kind of frustrating late breaking news.

"Iris saw Claire when she was injected by the virus. She thinks it might be a time shadow, but I don't think so. I think it's proof that she survived, somehow. I don't know how. And she can't find her way back to us."

Kara draws in a breath which sounds defeated and tired, likely because it is defeated and tired. Lara keeps her eyes directed firmly on Kara's face for the next couple of minutes. One tells just by looking how much the artificial construct of the Fortress starts to process the information the best she potentially can.

"I don't know what to say. It's always possible. But should we get our hopes up?"

Was she getting her hopes up? No, Kara can say that's the furthest thing from her mind right now, getting her hopes up. She just looks back up at the statue.

"Claire might not know who she is. That's why she can't find a way back. What happened out there against Doomsday, it changes a lot."

Another hand comes out from nowhere. Kara tenses and then relaxes in a few seconds when she realizes Alia joins her in the Fortress. Kara leans back into the warm and tender embrace of her loving wife.

"We're going to figure out it," Alia says. "If there's a chance that she's out there alive, we're going to find a way to prove it. You can trust me on that one."

"I do," Kara says. "How did things go at the DEO?"

There's a second where Alia shifts. She wraps her arms tighter around Kara and holds her warmth against her. Not that the cold bothers all that much, but the gesture is important to showing how they are joined.

"Well, let's just say that the Ministry is ready to break any day now. The DEO's making sure Amelia is secure because I wouldn't put it past the ICW to do something stupid. I'm not sure they can be ruled out of backing Equinox. The only people who can tell us are either dead or missing."

Alia stops and corrects herself.

"One person, I think Giselle is the only one who can see where all of the cards lie."

"Maybe she's dead," Kara offers.

Alia tightens her grip around Kara and gives her a light kiss on the back of her neck. Saying that woman is dead, it's wishful thinking on the part of both of them.

"For some, death is the next great adventure. For others, it's just merely a minor inconvenience of living their life. We'll see what happens. But first, if Claire's out there, we're going to find her. Trust me."

Kara does because she has to at this particular point. Alia and Kara prepare to face the world and take down anyone who gets in their way for better or for worse, and hopefully things will end up better, much better.

The time Kara spends with her wife is always appreciated, no matter what the circumstances.

* * *

The world knows what's happening now. The Justice League saved the day. Lois sits at the table and digs into the salad she's eating for lunch. Megan opts for the chilli fries, which Lois would under many circumstances. But, tonight, she wants a lighter meal due to the investigative story she's doing, on a sewage plant of all things.

Her job normally mean's Lois is mucking around in shit, but it's taken very literally.

"The Justice League saves the day again," Lois says. "Granted, there's a lot of things that I don't understand. And this time, for once in my life, I wasn't in the middle of this insanity."

"Are you complaining?" Megan asks.

Megan only gets enough of the story from Susan and Daphne to help piece things together. And the Daily Planet is a good vehicle to getting the explanation out. Today's another day where the veil between two worlds starts to shake. Another tear, and many more tears, and they are going to be exposed.

Were they ready to come out and be a part of the rest of the world? Megan really did not know the answer. In some countries, magic is just another super power, albeit one that is dangerous and some people mistrust. In the ICW countries, it's a regulated secret, even though it's becoming more harder to keep a lid on it, as people are exposed to instances of magic around the world.

"Not really," Lois comments. "I've had enough trouble in my life."

Megan bites down on her lip to avoid the laughter. She believes Lois when she says this about as much as she believes Alia when she says that.

"So, what's the official story about the fire in London?"

"Well, the best lies have a basis with the truth," Megan says. "So, they're claiming that there's an explosion with a bomb going off and everything. And there are various terrorist groups who are taking credit for what happened."

Lois takes a drink of the coffee she ordered and just frowns in response.

"I wonder what will happen if they ever figure it out," Lois tells Megan.

A cringe comes over Megan. She really does not want to think about it too much because of the simple fact that there is a lot of explaining to do. When it comes out that the Ministry uses a liberal use of memory charms, well there is going to be plenty of trouble.

"Your guess really is as good as mine," Megan tells Lois. "I just hope we can rebuild. At least we still have a strong leader, and as long as there's a strong leader to serve the people, we might have a chance."

The two reporters continue to eat in silence. Lois can tell there's something bothering Megan by the way she shifts against the chair. There's always several cues from a person's body language, some of them subtle, and some of them less than subtle.

"Megan?" Lois asks her.

"Just thinking," Megan tells her. "I'm just thinking about the future and what we can do to rebuild. And hopefully we can do this better, although there are some problems."

Megan mentally reflects one everything which is taking place. Hogwarts shifts into a camp for refugees due to being the only place which can accommodate the people that is hidden well enough. The attack of the Ministry of Magic cause many children to lose their parents and it is a very heart-wrenching thing.

"Especially when you see how there are extreme factions who try to use it as their advantage," Megan says.

Lois whistles. "Wow. And that's just one thing magical people have with non-magical people."

"Unfortunately," the younger reporter agrees. "I just hope the Pureblood and First-Generation magical users can get over themselves and find a way to work together. It's going to be rough going forward otherwise. Especially with the extremes on both sides."

A sympathetic smile comes from the older reporter to the younger one. Lois reaches across the table and touches the top of Megan's hand which brings her attention back to the conversation.

"That's the problem with fanatics. They aren't called so because they are cute and fluffy bunny rabbits."

Only a small smile flickers over Megan's face. She really wishes for more. The Alt-Pureblood and Antipure sides threaten to wreck the already unstable peace. She can only barely guess what is going to happen next and these assumptions are the tool of fools, as she reminds herself time and time again.

Equinox put more chinks in the armor than ever before. They are pretty shaken and Megan hates to admit that there's going to be an ugly war brewing between two harsh extremes.

* * *

A figure appears at the end of the tunnel moving at the speed of light. The red lightning bolt shifts into a man in the yellow suit. This gentleman looks out about a world full of people who, for the most part, would be long dead before he was even born. They were nothing more than memories.

Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, a man who could not return home to his own time, steps into the picture. He stops in front of the cell where the Flash once laid, only to be sprung free. Both Iris West and Grodd, Thawne let his guard down for one moment and they were gone.

"We will meet again someday Flash. Our fates are too deeply intertwined for it to be any other way."

There's another problem which creatures a deep pause in Thawne. The Dragon has risen again, and there are many memories in the distant past which haunts Thawne. He recalls humiliating defeats in the future from the Dragon, from Supergirl, and from their little Legion of Super Heroes.

"You want me to prove myself. I've got a gift for you. One of the members of the Justice League, and I can say that she's an important member."

The gateway opens to allow a figure submerged completely in shadow to step out. His red eyes flash out of the gateway. He walks past the charred form of Giselle Gridelwald. Her remains lock inside of a tube, any enhanced blood being drawn.

"You've done well, Eobard."

"She's only one part. Feast your eyes over there."

The body of Superwoman floats in the tank for the view of the Reverse-Flash's partner. He steps closer to get a close look.

"She's here for her mind to be reshaped and used as you see fit," The Reverse-Flash says. "Imagine their surprise if Superwoman comes back from the dead wrong."

"Yes, it would shake their faith," the benefactor agrees. "Perhaps you are material for the Crime Syndicate yet, Eobard."

The leader of the Crime Syndicate of America, Owlman, observes his newest weapon with a grin on his face.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 30** **th** **, 2018.**


	46. Tear the Whole World Down

**Chapter Forty-Six: Tear the Whole World Down.**

* * *

A group of men and women gather around wearing military fatigues. They all cover their face in balaclavas to make sure their identities remain a mystery to the entire world. They bring out two individuals with bags over their heads. One of them remains perfectly still. As for the other captive individual, they tremble and shake in fear.

"We will save the world from those who are willing to oppress it. Anyone who is pureblood will be exterminated like the cockroaches they are. Never again will these fascists be able to make the common people suffer. No longer will they pollute the magical world."

The leader turns to the rest of the individuals who all response with nods.

"We are AntiPure, and we are going to make sure that the pureblood supremacists no longer remain safe in their beds. They think they are better than all of us, and that's why for years they have held us back. But now, we are not waiting to work hard for what we want. We are going to take what we want."

"And we are ready for the trial of Draco Malfoy!"

The hood rips form Draco Malfoy. Several bruises and half-healed cuts lines Malfoy's face. He looks up and screams at them.

"You stupid Mudbloods! You think that you're going to get away with this? You think you're going to get away from ripping your superiors out of your bed, and do you really think that you can…."

A shocking spell erupts from the tip of one of their wands and causes Malfoy a great deal of discomfort. His agony only spreads far and wide when he continues to shake. More spells rippled through the air and catch Malfoy. His deep breath increases.

"You only have one virtue, Draco Malfoy. You are a coward and not a murderer. But make no mistake about it, you are diseased and depraved as the rest of the fascists. You and all purebloods will be silenced."

"You won't get away with this," Malfoy warns them. "You're going to be all locked up. You're crazy. More insane than the Dark Lord ever was!"

"Don't you dare compare us to him!" one of them screams. "You're going to be the next to fall, with all of your other Nazi friends. And the leader of all of the Pureblood Supremacists, Amelia Bones, will also suffer and she will also burn. You can mark my words and heed them well."

Two knives dig into Malfoy's shoulders at once. They dig them into his limbs, not with magic, however with their bare hands. He screams in agony. The defiance leaves himself and it is replaced by severe agony when they put him down onto the ground.

"You will suffer, Malfoy."

Three bullets from a gun hit Malfoy in the back of the head and ensure he remains dead. His pure blood stains the carpet with his body twitching like mad when dropping. One of them kicks Malfoy's diseased body out of the way and causes him to smack against the wall.

"Next, we bring about the next pureblood supremacist, Ms. Luna Lovegood."

Luna's hood rips completely off. She remains tranquil, less calm, not even blinking in the face of sudden terror and in the face of potential murder.

"Ms. Lovegood, your father perished in the war. However, he was a pureblood. Therefore, his death will make the world a better place."

"I respectfully disagree," Luna tells them in her usual calmness.

"Someone will have to pay for his crimes, and that someone is you. He agreed with and supported a constant disgusting stream of pureblood propaganda through his magazine, the Quibbler."

"Father was under duress," Luna says them. "I had been captured by Tom and his forces."

"There's no excuse for spewing that toxic garbage," the leader of the group tells her. "Voldemort's an example of pureblood privilege gone to its most logical extreme and we will be damned if it happened again….."

"Voldemort's a half-blood," Luna reminds them.

One of them shoves Luna back onto the ground and stomps on her fingers. Luna's nonchalant look does not betray the real pain she's feeling.

"Half-bloods will be dealt with because they are a result of a traitorous union. First-Generation Magical Users buy into the pureblood propaganda instead of bettering themselves! We will eliminate those mistakes. If it were not for them, then those racist, disgraced, pureblood lines would have died out."

"Grand Wizard?" Luna asks.

"You will never refer to me as that!" the leader of Antipure howls.

"Well, I don't have your name. And you are all wearing masks, therefore it's difficult to gain any kind of sympathy for you. You hide under the masks like the Death Eaters did when Tom had them hunt Muggles and Muggleborns. Therefore, I find it difficult to believe that you are any better than them."

"We will be on the right side of history," the Antipure leader tells her. "We have been oppressed for much too long and we will not be silenced any longer. We will rise up and finally do what is right."

"It seems to me you want an excuse to hate and maim," Luna answers sadly.

"We will make an example out of all pureblood supremacists," the leader says. "You're a disgusting pureblood, therefore you must die."

One of the men behind her shoves Luna's head down onto the ground. Another produces an axe. Luna holds her head down not blinking.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. But you are really no better than the monsters you fight."

These words only cause the axe one of them hold to come down across the head of Luna and slice her neck. Blood splatters on the ground. They all jump back as if her blood is toxic. The decapitated head of Luna Lovegood rolls off of her shoulders and settles to a stop on the ground.

"Let this be a warning you all. No matter what, these pureblood supremacists will not run or hide. Bones and Potter will fall along the rest of them. We will purge the world of this disease!"

* * *

Hermione Granger pulls herself of the images which AntiPure sent them through a Pensieve memory. It arrived in the middle of Diagon Alley and one of them picked it up. Hermione's stomach turns when watching the scene. Alia and Amelia sit right next to her and while they have seen a lot, even they are very much unnerved by pretty much everything they have seen in front of them.

"This is fucking senseless!" Hermione finally blurts out when she finds her voice.

She struggles to hold down her lunch after seeing what these monsters did to Luna. Luna Lovegood, they put her down like an animal. Hermione's hand starts to shake. She might not have seen eye to eye with Luna for a lot of things, but it's still very disgusting.

"They've gone too far," Alia says. "And there are people who think they are crusaders for peace and tranquility in the magical world."

Alia goes over Luna's final moments in their head. Her words ring true when she more or less states to them they are no better than Death Eaters. And they will start going after half-bloods and likely Muggleborns as well. Alia brushes a strand of hair away from her face.

"This is awful," Amelia says. "I'm going to have to get things up and running so I can properly go after these people."

"Well, if you aren't, then someone else will," Alia says. "We're going to have a magical civil war on our hands, and I don't think we can recover from the casualties."

To kill the likes of Luna Lovegood, to further your anti-pureblood agenda, Alia considers it about as humane as smashing a kitten with a mallet or shooting a puppy dog to a face. Luna is perfectly harmless, even though people did not quite understand her. Hell, Alia does not quite understand her, but that does not make Luna a completely bad person.

"And we've got more mad news."

Hermione's hands shake when she clutches onto the table. She excuses herself for a second to leave Daphne Greengrass to enter the room.

"I'm used to hearing about bad news now, unfortunately," Amelia tells Daphne.

Daphne's jaw sets and she nods in response, taking in a deep breath.

"There's another brand of Muggleborn attacks. It appears the former Death Eaters or their children are striking back, or at least using this as an excuse to strike back."

Alia holds her hand to the top of her head. The reason why she left this world becomes painfully obvious right now. The elevation of stupidity is the reason why she's mentally divorcing herself from the magical world. She digs the side of her fingers into her face.

"Muggleborns really don't have much to do with Antipure in general," Alia says. "Some, yes, but I'd imagine there are a bunch of self-loathing purebloods and half-bloods underneath the mask, who hold a lot of guilt from what Voldemort has done."

"Yes, I agree," Daphne tells her. "On average, your average first-generation magical user has nothing to do with Antipure and many of them are going to be killed for being traitors to their cause, for being pureblood apologists at any rate."

Alia swallows the lump in her throat and nods in response.

"They have no more to do with AntiPure, then Luna has with the Death Eaters or the Sons of Voldemort, or even the Alt-Pureblood crowd, or whatever purity madness is going over on that side. There's madness going on with both sides."

"I think it's time to start cracking down on both sides before we lose whatever we have left," Amelia answers. "I know a lot of people aren't going to like this, but we will be ripped apart in a civil war if we don't start treating both sides as criminals."

"Do what you must," Alia tells her.

"I will," Amelia answers with a nod of agreement. "I've talked to Minerva McGonagall about adopting a zero-tolerence policy to any racist propaganda spread through Hogwarts by either side."

"It's an extreme step, but you're going to have to fairly given both sides a chance to state their case," Alia says. "We don't want to be the monsters we're fighting any more than AntiPure is."

Amelia nods, even though it's a step that should have been taken a long time ago. Neither Fudge nor Bagnold wants to take the step for fear of rocking the boat. Unfortunately, this time, Amelia has very few options and has to persist.

A very sick and pale looking Hermione rejoins them.

"You should go home," Amelia says.

"No, I'll survive," Hermione says. "Just give me a minute."

* * *

The one and only Count Vertigo shows up in style in front of the International Confederation of Wizards. Britain breaking free most certainly rattles them, but it also opens a door for Count Vertigo. He steps onto the stage and clears his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored for you to give me an audience. For those of you who are unaware, I am Count Veritgo, and I have come with you for a modest proposal."

"Yes, we will hear what you have to say," the head of the ICW tells them.

"I am willing to open up the borders of Vlatava to any and all First-Generation magical refugees who have been devastated due to recent events in Europe. It's sad to say that these people have to suffer under completely oppressive regimes. I understand due to growing up under small means and being a first-generation magical user myself."

Vertigo lets out his breath in a soft and somber sigh. He swipes a strand of hair away from the top of his head.

"If the county of Britain is willing to become a cesspool of pureblood bigotry, then the only option is to cut it off from the rest of the world. Let them leave, and let them collapse under their own country's corruption. But, if those who suffer want a helping hand, then I will welcome them in."

"Yes," the German Representative says. "The refugee crisis has been one we should be all mindful. Some countries are reluctantly to open our borders. But the key to a much more functional world is to allow borders without restrictions."

"You will never see Russia open our borders," the Russian representative says. "How can we be so sure that these refugees are not part of a larger problem? I do not want to see my people be slaughtered to outsiders."

"I'd figure you would stick out for your pawn, Amelia Bones," the German Representative says. "The only reason that she's in the role of Minister of Magic is because of Russian Collison."

"You have been reading too many American fairy tales," the Russian Representative says. "You are just angry that by Britain pulling out, your country is losing power. The ICW is nothing other than a joke. It should be burned to the ground, because it did not help my country when countless suffered at the hands of Gridelwald."

"Then why are you here?" one of the other representative asks.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," the Russian Representative says. "I'm just merely looking out for our people."

"Nothing, but a bunch of pureblood ideals," the German Representative tells them.

"Gridelwald comes from your country," the Russian Representative reminds us. "He would have had those who he considers to be unfit marched into camps."

The two representatives rose to their feet and the others grew very nervously.

"Enough!" the ICW head bellows. "You have been warned about this. Sit down, both of you!"

The two warring representatives sit down with each other. They lock eyes onto each other from all the way across the room. The Russian Representative turns to Count Vertigo.

"And what of the Princess? She's going to be sitting on the throne at the end of the month due to her coming of the age of ascension. Unless of course, she's had an unfortunate accident like her parents did."

Vertigo's eyes narrow at the accusations. He remains calm underneath the face of sudden fire.

"The Princess causes problems due to her wish not to open our borders and allow refugees in. But, I'm confident that we can come to an agreement."

"We thank you," the ICW leader. "And the next item on our agenda is unicorn poaching."

Vertigo excuses himself from the meeting and walks down the hallway. He faces a figure down at the end of the hallway.

"It begins."

Klarion's face contorts into a smile. "Of course it does. They believe you are a first-generation wizard because I made them believe. We will soon have everything and take just a little bit more."

* * *

Alia stumbles into the DEO, not really paying attention to where she's going. Her mind is elsewhere and the image of poor Luna's murder does not leave her mind any soon. No matter what one thought of Luna's theories, she poses no political threat to anyone and would not even harm a fly. She would likely keep one as a companion however.

' _I wouldn't do anything irrational,'_ Kara says.

' _You mean like burn them all alive for what they've done?'_ Alia asks. _'No, I'm not going to do anything like that. It's pretty tempting though. You can't even argue about that. But, we're going to make these people see justice. I'm going to make sure they rot in a deep pit for the rest of their life'_

She feels the years of fighting Voldemort are all for nothing. The further she tries to distance herself, the less these people will let her leave. Amelia handles things well enough, but there are many doubting her ability to get things done. Alia thinks it's unfair, given that she has to deal with two sides of radicals.

"Just wait until I get free!"

Alia turns her head to help Alex and some other DEO agents oversee a prison transfer. He snarls at them, with the usual threats being made. Alia's none too surprised by any of them.

"Make sure the dampeners are on. We don't want any surprises."

The DEO agents murmur in response to those statements and herd their prisoner into the tank. They walk away and leave Alia to take a very calming breath. She steps back just in time to see Fleur step into the DEO.

"I heard about Luna," Fleur says. "I'm truthfully sorry that happened, and truthfully sorry you had to see that…from what Daphne says, it's one of the most hideous things ever."

"Senseless."

Fleur answers with a nod, she believes those words coming from Alia one hundred percent of the way.

"France is about ready to depart from the ICW," Fleur tells her. "The Ministry is split though, it's not as cut and dry as they thought. The younger generation is for the split from the ICW. They are considered a joke. The older ones are refusing to break tradition."

Fleur sighs at the tangled political web she's fallen into.

"It's not clear, unfortunately," Fleur says.

"I'm sure that your Ministry will do what's best for the country," Alia says.

"I'm certain no matter what there will be some people who will be very upset. But, that's the nature of a civilized government."

The alien prisoner now secures in the tank. All he can do is snarl and growl until a stream of gas puts him under and drops him down to the ground.

"I thought I was going to have a quieter life after beating Voldemort," Alia says.

"Unfortunately, he's opened up a door for other problems, "Fleur says. "I know you'll find a way to deal with him. You're strong like that."

Fleur makes sure all of the papers are ready and secure. She has to return to the French Ministry to apply her quarterly for the DEO. Fleur decides to lean forward and kiss Alia. Alia wraps her arms around Fleur and kisses her back.

"Until next time."

The two part and Fleur disappears down the hallway. This leaves Alia alone with her thoughts and she has a fair amount to think about.

* * *

Galatea and Divine undergo another round of testing in Star Labs. Caitlin watches the tests with a smile popping over her face, with Jesse watching Caitlin watching the two Kryptonian clones.

"You're very pleased, aren't you?" Jesse asks.

"Yes," Caitlin agrees with a smile spreading over her face.

Elsewhere in the lab, Sara and Alia walk next to each other. When Sara Lance asks Alia for help about something, Alia has to admit she's really intrigued about it.

"The Princess of Vlatva is going to the ICW to talk to them about her concerns about Antipure and what they are doing to stop their spread?" Alia asks.

"Yes, and I'm doing security detail or rather my alter ego is," Sara says. "Perdita and I, we go way back and she's asked me to keep an eye out. Her uncle showing up at the ICW the other day makes her think that he's up to something. And I agree."

"Yes," Alia agrees. "I would."

She knows enough about Count Vertigo to allow her suspicions to build in a very healthy manner.

"You know, you can come with us. We could use the added backup."

"You want me to join you at the International Confederation of Wizards?" Alia asks. "Oh, that's going to go over pretty well. I'm likely to give some of those old bastards a stroke."

Sara gives her a slight smile and Alia just softens her stance.

"For you, I'll show up, but only for you," Alia says. "You owe me, big time though when I do."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up," Sara says. "And…I've got a meeting I'm supposed to be in, about two hours from now. Thanks, I should get going."

Sara sweeps off as fast as she appeared. Alia's looking forward to taking out what she owes on Sara. She shifts to what is known at Vlatva. It struggles to sustain its own citizens, so Alia understands why the Princess doesn't want to open the borders.

"Good, you're here."

Jesse moves out to see Alia coming around the corner.

"Your daughters are doing well on the tests," Jesse says when she leads Alia around the corner to one of the unused labs. "And Caitlin's going to wrap them up pretty soon."

The two make their way into the lab with another couple of steps back. Jesse wraps her arms around Alia. Alia, knowing what comes next, decides to wrap her arms around Jesse and pull her forward. The two join lip to lip in a very intense kiss.

Jesse's been running around all day and she needs some kind of relief. Alia showing up right now gives her the relief. She wraps a hand around Jesse's backside and deepens the kiss even more.

The lab door opens up. Caitlin takes about three steps inside and stops before seeing the sight before her.

"Join us."

Caitlin shuts the door behind them and steps into the lab. Alia pounces on Caitlin with a kiss while Jesse slips behind her.

Things are bound to get pretty hot between the three of them right about now. Caitlin can give her good news about Galatea and Divine later. Right now, the compulsion to get laid builds up in her body.

* * *

A deepening kiss on Alia's part causes Caitlin to almost melt underneath her hands. Alia pulls away from Caitlin's neck. She nibbles away on it to cause the most sensual of sounds to rise and build through Caitlin. Caitlin squirms and heats up underneath the touch of her soon to be lover.

Jesse decides to slip her hand underneath Caitlin's skirt and work her way down her thigh. Alia kisses Caitlin deeper and Caitlin increases the kiss even more. Caitlin's blouse buttons come open by some mysterious, likely magical, force. Her breasts, clad in a black bra, poke out.

"Beautiful as always," Alia tells her.

Caitlin smiles at Alia's statement. Her bra unclips and reveals her breasts poking out and begging for some kind of attention.

Jesse pulls away and strips herself naked to go around and press behind Alia's back. She finds Alia's nice tits through her blouse and then rubs on them. Alia throws her head back with a very hungry moan with those tits receiving a good and powerful workout over by Jesse's roaming hands. Jesse squeezes the ample flesh and releases it to cause a delicious moan to come out.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Alia says.

"Oh, you think this amazing?" Jesse asks with a naughty grin on her face.

Alia's pants come off and Jesse's vibrating fingers come against Alia's pussy. She shoves her fingers out to revel in the full court assault on her nether lips. Alia moans the deeper Jesse teases her.

Caitlin leans back onto the table, legs spread. Her skirt rolls up to reveal her panties with a wet spot on the crotch. Alia slips her panties down and reveals a pussy primed for her tongue. Jesse's vibrating fingers distract Alia for a second.

Those warm lips of Alia come down onto her wet nethers. Caitlin lets a light moan out of her mouth with Alia's tongue dancing against her. She shifts tongue first down into her.

"Fuck," Caitlin breaths. "Eat me out!"

That magical tongue dances and performs its magic on Caitlin. Caitlin holds her legs against the top of Alia's shoulders and shoves herself off of the table. Her hips rattle and makes her feel the enjoyment of what is going on all around her. Alia pulls her tongue out and delves it back in.

Jesse holds onto Alia's waist and plays with her breasts. Those nice breasts call out to Jesse. She rubs against Alia's pussy like a kitten in heat, moaning.

"I'm going to make you cum all over my hand, "Jesse says. "Oh, you're so hot, Alia, I can just eat you up."

One vibrating hand shifts deep into Alia's clenching cunt. She closes her thighs around Jesse's hand which causes her to be surrounded by an insane warmth. Jesse works her spare hand against her own pussy. Two hands vibrate at super speed.

Caitlin clutches the back of Alia's head and gives a pleasurable cry when shooting her hips off of the table. Her nipples stand up straight and something twists them. An invisible finger brushes up against them and continues to rile Caitlin up.

Alia drinks in Caitlin's juices while now Jesse kneels down to take her pussy. The tongue of the speedster swipes in and around her pussy making Alia's eyes shift back.

All three women cum at the same time, Jesse at her own hand. Juices flow all over the room with their bodies all sizing up in an never ending display of pleasure. The lust passing between them heats things up.

Alia pulls herself away from Caitlin. She crawls up and kisses Caitlin on the lips. Caitlin reciprocates the kiss with the fire flaming through both of them. Caitlin's leg moves up to wrap around Alia and push her on in. Alia's fingers keep brushing down against Caitlin's thigh and pushes down to a deeper kiss.

And speaking of deep, Alia shifts herself to plunge deep inside of Caitlin.

"Damn, I forgot how good this feels!" Caitlin groans in Alia's ear.

"Here's a friendly reminder."

Alia shifts her hips all the way down to pierce Caitlin. She locks onto Caitlin's nerve endings so she can feel all good Caitlin feels and projects some of how good Caitlin feels into her. Alia brushes her fingers all over Caitlin's body and makes her moan in delight.

"Fuck!"

Jesse's eyes snap up as her hands are now a constantly motion all over her body. She wants Alia to give her the same pleasure. Jesse's fingers dance all over her body.

"Fuck her and finish her," Jesse begs for Alia. "Fucking please do this, the sooner you do this, the sooner you can have me."

Super-fast fingers rub Jesse something fierce. Her mouth opens and then closes with a couple of groans coming from her. The heat pumping from her pussy in time of her fingers.

Alia runs her hands all over Caitlin's body and moves a strand of hair to kiss her face. Alia moves down to attack the neck and then her breasts. Everywhere she touches it brings a fresh moment of arousal from Caitlin. She holds onto Alia as tight as possible.

"Go ahead. Absorb my heat. It feels good."

Caitlin clings to Alia and absorbs the body heat from her with the consent. Absorbing the heat causes Caitlin to taste Alia's very essence down to the deepest levels. And this feeling riles her up something very fierce. Alia spears down into her.

"It's building up in your body. Your heat becomes my own. Go ahead, Caitlin, let it all out. Cum for me! Cum for me, hard!"

She cums very hard, extremely hard, which makes Caitlin gush in delight and desire. Alia plants herself down into Caitlin with their hips rolling together against each other. Caitlin holds Alia down with pussies rubbing together with an increased amount of friction.

"Cum for me, my lover," Alia purrs in Caitlin's ear.

She does, juices pumping out of her all the way. Alia holds down onto her and rubs her pussy down onto Caitlin. Caitlin bucks up repeatedly from an endless orgasm. Each turn and twist of her body sends more juices splattering all over the place.

A gurgling scream comes out. Whatever Caitlin means to say becomes lost to time, although Alia appreciates the thought and the effort especially when coming down and spearing Caitlin's perfect cunt with a series of rough thrusts. Caitlin clamps down onto Alia and releases her.

She falls down onto the lab table. Alia turns around with a smile and notices Jesse up against the wall. Jesse's eyes open up after the indulgence in herself ends. Alia shifts over.

"Having fun."

A squeeze of Jesse's thigh directs the attention right where it belongs. Jesse raises up on the wall with Alia's body pressing against hers. The two sexy brunettes grow more passionate with their lust with each other. Alia's tongue circles around Jesse's mouth and she sucks on it. Lust builds and burns in the bodies of each other. Alia shifts her hips back and forth to build up an amazing amount of momentum with each other.

Finally, Alia pushes Jesse back against the wall and spears into her body. Jesse screams in Alia's ear and digs her hands into the back of the beautiful over. The two parties join each other and head deep against each other. Their indulgence reaches a fever pitch the faster Alia works over Jesse.

Jesse comes to an orgasm, quick. Every single inch of Alia canvases her body. Jesse needs a piece of those delicious breasts and she takes them, burying herself face down into Alia's chest.

"Go ahead," Alia tells her. "Keep sucking them."

The constant delving into Alia's chest makes her cum all over Jesse's firm thighs. Alia pushes deep against her and Jesse returns fire. Their hands shift against each other. Jesse latches her mouth against Alia's tit and sucks it as hard as humanly possible.

"Fuck!" Alia moans.

Jesse grins through the mouth full of tit flesh and moves her hands up against Alia to stimulate all of her pleasure centers. To her credit, Alia returns fire just as much as Jesse can and keeps working her body completely over. Their pussies keep vibrating against each other with the heat only increasing between the two lustful women.

A shared orgasm passes between both of them. Alia spears herself deep into Jesse to take her against the wall. Jesse holds herself against the wall and takes a constant barrage of thrusts deep inside of her. Jesse tightens her legs around Alia and squeezes her with the lust only building.

"You're just really the gift that keeps on giving," Alia tells Jesse.

Caitlin stirs on the lab table and starts to whine at the loss. Jesse rushes across the room and super-speed finger fucks Caitlin into an orgasm. She receives twelve orgasms in less than a minute which leaves her a drooling wreck and allows Jesse to return to being fucked against the wall.

"I just want to make sure I get the attention for now."

Alia gives Jesse all of the attention she craves and drives deep inside of her. The two join each other hip to hip to roll back against each other. Jesse clutches Alia tight between her legs and releases her. The juices bubble to the surface the second Alia drives inside of her body.

Finally, Alia sees white while cumming inside of Jesse. Their wet thighs stick together when enjoying their indulgence in each other. Friction builds when their hips move at a super-fast blur with one and other.

Jesse holds herself against Alia and keeps shuddering from the juices spilling out of her legs.

Alia goes over to tend to the somewhat recovering Caitlin as the fun continues. A pair of eyes watch through the doorway and Alia just smiles when she realizes they're there.

"Go ahead, and come in."

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 2** **nd** **, 2018.**


	47. Escort Part One

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Escort Part One.**

* * *

Sara and Alia arrive at the drop off point where they are scheduled to meet the Princess. It turns out they are not going to arrive alone for a third party joins them a second later. Both women smile in the presence of the awe of Diana. The Amazon Princess breaks out into a smile when peering over towards them.

"Thanks for coming," Alia tells her.

Diana answers with a smile. "Well, I figured that I owe you after helping me the last time. Even though I'm not too happy about the people that we're going to have to meet."

Sara leans over towards Diana. "You deal with the United Nations all of the time, though."

These words only just cause Diana to give the most pained of pained smiles. "Dealing with the United Nations is one thing. Dealing with the International Confederation of Wizards, especially with something they have already made their mind up on is another thing entirely."

A wave of sympathy washes over Alia after what Diana says. She's thankfully never dealt with the ICW up close and personal. There's a first time for everything, no matter how awful. Alia hopes she has an opportunity to do this and get this done right, at least she hope so. A lock of dark hair flicks out of her place.

"The Princess should be arriving a minute?" Alia asks.

"She's never late yet," Sara confirms.

Any tardiness will make Sara worry and rightfully so, given the personality of the Princess in question. She's gone through a whole lot during her entire life for better or for worse. She's come out stronger than ever and is an inspiration to her people and everyone who met her.

Suddenly, the doors open and an attractive blonde girl of nearly eighteen years of age with sparkling blue eyes and a very attractive figure makes her way out. She dresses in a very elegant set of blue robes which do little to hide her nubile body.

"Sara, it's been a long time," she comments with a smile. "And Diana, it's a pleasure to meet you once more as well."

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess Perdita," Diana tells her with a smile.

Sara decides that an introduction should be in order between two of their parties. "Princess Perdita, this is Alia….."

"Oh, I'm honored!" the Princess squeals in excitement.

Dignity, for at least a few seconds, flies straight out of the window. The Princess takes Alia's hand and then raises it up into the air. She leans in and kisses the top of Alia's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Alia says. "And I must say you've grown up beautiful."

"As have you," Perdita says with a smile. "You are a far cry from that little girl they wrote about in fairytales, being able to slay dragons and fight monsters by the time she could walk."

Alia frowns at the reminder of those particular stories. The Princess looks rather mindful of her discomfort and reaches over to squeeze Alia's hand.

"I think however the actual you is more extraordinary, wouldn't you agree?"

Alia smiles, she will have to agree in her own biased opinion.

"So, shall we get this over with?" Perdita asks.

"You don't expect them to listen?" Sara asks.

A frown and a shake of her head causes the Princess of Vlatava to slump her shoulders. To be honest, she only attends this meeting to get peace of mind and more importantly see how far her Uncle's influence has gone in corrupting these people.

* * *

"I'm going to say we should try and reason with them!"

"Reason with them?" another one of the delegates shout at the top of his lungs. "You can't reason with people like that. They are radicals and they already have their mind made up."

The conversation and scenario is pretty much as old as time itself with the International Confederation of Wizards entering a never ending bicker fest with both sides not getting any close to resolving anything. The event would have been very amusing if it had not been so sad to watch unfold before everyone's very eyes.

"You know, I've heard your group causes nothing other than a large headache."

The arguing delegates stop arguing for a moment to come face to face with the one and only Hailey Evans-Potter. They struggle not to be starstruck by her presence even though she casts a very distinct aura over the chambers of the woman. The other three parties include the Princess who intends to meet they.

"Ms. Potter, what an unexpected surprise?" one of the delegates says in one of the most uncertain tones of voice possible. "I was under the assumption that you had washed your hands of the magical world and more importantly, you had washed your hands of all of the people in it."

"Well, you know what they say about assumptions," Alia says. "I'm not here to debate politics with the International Confederation of Wizards. I'm here to make sure my friend, Princess Peridita, is able to safely talk to you."

"We take the security of this chamber very seriously," one of the delegates state. "The International Confederation of Wizards chamber is the most secure place in the world."

A loud scoff comes from Alia. "They said the same about Hogwarts. And Gringotts. That didn't work out so well."

These words fall upon deaf ears. The ICW delegates mutter and obviously, Alia figures they hate her. The feeling is quite mutual given the fact they sat on their hands all through Voldemort. For a time, Alia thinks Dumbledore could be the problem, but the problem runs far deeper than one man as always.

"And now, you've spoken to my uncle."

The members of the ICW turn their attention to Princess Perdita. She stands tall and proud and without blinking despite being under the gaze of some of the most powerful and influential wizards in the entire world. Or so they would have you believe. Reality and their beliefs line up to be two drastically different things in the end.

"I must warn you not to trust my uncle's intentions for he is a master of deception," she says.

"Count Vertigo has the best of intentions and he only wants to help people," the German delegate argues. "I don't understand how you can be against him when he wants to open the country's borders for people who are in need of assistance. I think that's an act which should be commended by all means."

The members of the ICW all chatter in excitement. Alia wishes for a moment of peace.

"Count Vertigo is a treasure and we discourage you for trying to take the steps we know you are in getting him out of the country. The ICW will back them up."

"And the Amazons back up Princess Perdita," Diana answers. "And you recall how it went the last time the wand-wavers tried anything underhanded against the Amazons."

One can see the color all drain out of the face of every respective ICW representative. One of them manages to finally find his voice and start speaking.

"You shouldn't…there is no need for such a threat. We hold the Amazons of Themyscira all in the highest regard."

Sara just flashes on with a smile. She keeps her thought to herself. _'Because, you're afraid that they would all kick your ass and you know it. You better believe that you know it.'_

"But, you are mistake about Count Vertigo. He is only willing to help those less fortunate than himself. He's taken control of the country after the tragic death of his sister."

Here, Perdita's eyebrow raises up. She knows all about what happens with her mother's tragic death and more importantly, the role her uncle plays on it. He hypes himself as a benevolent hero when he's far from the sort, especially given he plays a huge role in his own sister's death.

She calms down just enough to maintain focus and control. Sara's hand warningly grabbing hers makes things good. And Alia wraps an arm around her waist on the other side which makes Perdita even more relaxed.

' _They must be on Vertigo,'_ Sara says.

"Don't let your personal ignorance get in the way of the facts of the matter," Perdita tells them. "You are not dealing with Antipure in an adequate way. You have not branded them as a terrorist group. You are responsible for the death of Luna Lovegood. As far as I'm concerned, her blood is currently on your hands."

"Antipure is a group of peace and Muggleborn liberation!" the German Delegate angrily snaps at them. "People constantly treating them as a terrorist group is going to only rile them up and cause further problems."

The combination of a headache coming on and the increasing desire to introduce her palm into her face visits Alia at pretty much the same time. Her self-control is amazing however.

"It's a scheme by the Minister of Magic to swing support against the Muggleborns who wish to stay in the country. Once again, in tune with her Russian puppet masters. To spread their brand of racism and bigotry throughout the world."

"Once again, you spread lies and fairy tales," the Russian Representative tells them his voice growing increasingly thick. "But, then again, German is deluded about their past. They forget Gridelwald and the nutcase Austrian Muggle that he helped put in power in Germany, who was the cause of countless deaths."

"Antipure is only out to protect Muggleborns!"

Everything descends pretty quickly into a constant level of argument. Alia bobs her head in subdued annoyance. She finally shoots a loud bang into the air which causes the members of the ICW to hit the deck in annoyancece.

"There's a reason why most Muggleborns want out of the ICW, and believe me, you won't be relevant for much longer when Antipure destroys the masquerade. It's already beginning. You can't stop it, no matter what."

"So, you'd support the Alt-Purebloods?" one of the delegates asks.

"Are you stupid?" Alia asks. "You deal in absolutes. I don't support your regressive ideology, and your hate movement, so I must be Alt-Pureblood. Because, that's the only two options in your world because you are completely ignorant!"

"You have no right to say anything to us…."

"Alt-Purebloods wish to bind the magic of Muggleborns," Alia says. "Antipure wishes to kill anyone who disagrees with their message. And make no mistake about it, you useful idiots will be the first to get the bullet!"

Sara raises an eyebrow and Diana's mouth opens. Perdita smiles when she realizes Alia just performs a silencing spell on every single member of the ICW with a single wave of her hand.

"There are extremes at work and both groups should be condemned, period. Racism against a certain group is racism no matter who the racism is thrown at!"

Would she get through to them? Doubtful, but it did feel good to say her piece regardless.

* * *

Eobard Thawne spent the better part of his entire life mastering the art of patience. Regardless of how much he thinks he masters said art, there are times where Thawne feels as if the walls crash down on him and he can scarcely focus. He runs all the way up the carpet and all the way back down the carpet.

The Reverse-Flash knows that time may not be on their side. Every second the Dragon involves herself is a second they all will let themselves up for a humiliating defeat.

"Calm yourself."

The calming presence of Count Vertigo turns up. Thawne stops pacing up and down the corridor at least to face one of his partners.

"Everything is going according to plan," Vertigo tells Thawne. "The only thing you need to worry about is whether or not your partners are trustworthy enough."

A small flicker of annoyance pops over Thawne's face. "I have no concerns about whether or not my partners are trustworthy. They are beyond approach. The only thing I have a concern about is whether or not I can trust your partners at the end of the day. What is their agenda?"

"They have the same agenda as many to move forward in the world," Vertigo says. "There's a certain uneasiness after Lord Voldemort fell and one we can exploit. The tensions are rather real."

Thawne nods and understands Vertigo's words. "Antipure, yes, I understand about them. They are merely useful idiots. People who wish to spread an ideology use people like them. It becomes more common, at least it will within this next coming century."

No one needs to be said and Thawne wishes to say no more, if he wants to allow the timeline to remain mostly intact. A strong hand from Vertigo touches the side of his neck.

"One wrong move and they could start a war which leaves Europe devastated and collapses the entire economy. This could be the start of World War Three and it could have severe ramifications throughout history."

For centuries, there have been many claims of what will be the start of World War III. Thawne sees this as the lynchpin for a great war. A war far greater than anything anyone from any time will ever know. He just hopes that Vertigo's plan will leave his future intact, should he ever find a way to return.

"It's a necessary part of weeding out some of the weaker elements of society, Mr. Thawne."

Thawne turns around and the third member of their group, Vandal Savage, turns up to join them.

"Weed out the weak and make sure the strong will survive," Savage says.

"Yes, but many of the strong often get wiped out in the process," Thawne says.

"And those are stronger yet, survive."

Savage's words give Thawne plenty of opportunity to think and he only responds with a nod. Getting involved with twenty-first century criminals normally is beneath Thawne. However, they serve his plan quite nicely and they are a very nice means to an end.

"The ends justify the means," Thawne says them.

"Now, you're getting the picture," Savage says.

Vertigo breaks out into a smile and decides to give his two cents to the matter. "Antipure is most certainly a means to our end. You are correct in calling them useful idiots, for they are nothing more and nothing less. Riling them up makes our plan forward."

"Yes," Thawne says. "And there's no need for you to worry about me holding up my end of the plan. As long as you hold up yours."

One can almost see Thawne and Vertigo about ready to have an ugly throw down regarding the plan. Savage, wisely, decides to step in.

"Our plans lining up are essential to survival. You have no idea to worry about things, Mr. Thawne."

Thawne hopes for their sakes, they are right. This is a calculated maneuver by him and also a very calculated risk. One wrong move and they could all be doomed in ways which Thawne only can imagine.

"Trust," Thawne says. "It only gets as far as our goals."

"Agreed," Vertigo answers.

The two men shake hands. Savage watches them very approvingly. They might be at unease with each other now. Savage resolves to monitor these actions. They are going to begin to go forward with the next stage of the plan, regardless of what it is.

"So, they're in position?" Savage asks.

"Yes," Vertigo says.

Thawne raises his eyebrow. Savage and Vertigo already have been planning something and Thawne, busy in dealing with the Crime Syndicate, did not get let in on the secret. Protests begin to form for Thawne until Savage reaches over and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"My mistake, old friend," Savage says. "Allow me to fill you in on what has been going on. We're going to deal with an old problem once and for all."

Here, Thawne wonders what Savage refers to. Suddenly, it hits him, and Thawne cannot be more pleased. He just breaks out into a smile.

"The Dragon, finally?" Thawne asks.

Savage stoically nods. "Yes, the Dragon, finally."

* * *

Alia leaves with Diana, Perdita, and Sara to go and have lunch. Even though she does not think she can hold too much down after the meeting. She resolves to do the best possible to try.

"It's useless to talk to them," Sara says.

Diana takes a bite out of the sandwich she is eating. After allowing a proper amount of food to leave her mouth, she decides to talk to Sara. "I could have told you that. They are stubborn and set in their ways. And they will go for appeasement rather than branding someone as a terrorist group."

"All they do is open the stage for war," Perdita tells them.

The fourth party at the table says nothing. She only recalls how much Amelia warns her about what could and will happen. Fanatics do not change their ways. No, fanatics double-down to spread their ideology, no matter what extreme they are on and they become increasingly stubborn. The result is an ugly divide, with the extremely purebloods and the first-generation magical users, who still remain bitter of being rounded up by the Ministry thanks to Dolores Umbridge.

' _To think, Umbridge is dead, and yet her legacy of hatred lives on.'_

"Alia?" Sara asks.

"I'm just in thought," Alia says. "There's no need to worry, I'm fine."

One look on Sara's face shows she thinks there is plenty need to worry. Regardless though, she gives Alia enough space to keep herself calm.

"Antipure," Alia says. "They're no different than the monsters that I've fought. They are mirror Death Eaters."

"It happens way too many times throughout history," Diana says. "Those who fight monsters run the risk of becoming like the monsters they fight."

Perdita dips the fries she orders into the milkshake and takes a long bite out of them. The young Princess looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Innocents are the ones to get the bullet first," she summarizes in a sad voice. "They're going to find their way into my country if I don't stop them. And thankfully with my eighteenth birthday coming up, I have a chance to stop them."

It strikes Diana first of all what Perdita has in mind. "You're going to exile your uncle, aren't you?"

A somber nod follows from the Princess. "Yes, I am. I have more than a sufficient enough evidence to exile him and he's not going to cause any more problems, not if I can help it."

"This isn't an easy decision, is it?"

It does not take Alia very long to pick up on the indecision the Princess feels and Alia understands why she feels it. Had the situation been reversed, Alia feels she might feel a similar thing all things considered.

"No, no decisions worth making are easy," Perdita summarizes darkly. "Especially when it considers a man who has his share of followers in the country. We could spark a civil war if I'm not careful and that benefits no one."

A hand from Sara's direction comes out on the table and places on Perdita's shoulder. "I'm sure that you would not do this unless you have rock-tight evidence against your uncle."

Perdita swallows a large lump in her throat and nods. She has the strongest evidence possible to hopefully put her uncle away and put him away for a very long time, at least she assumes it will.

"There will be a few people who might disagree," Alia says. "But, you got to put your people first."

Another bite of her food gives Perdita plenty of time to think. Putting her people first, some consider it to be selfish to put your people first and not help your country. Yet, how can you help others when your people starve and suffer? And she knows the refugees that Count Vertigo wants in, they will all be sympathetic his cause.

Sara sits up straight and reaches for a dagger she straps to her thigh. Alia raises an eyebrow in astonishment at Sara.

"Something's off," Sara tells her.

Sure enough, the hands on the back of Alia's neck. She rises up.

"Everyone get down!"

No sooner do these words leave Alia's mouth the windows explode and the several chunks of debris blow into the room.

The dust clears and several figures wearing black arrive. One of the most distinguishable features are pieces of broken wand around their neck as a trophy. Alia, Perdita, Diana, and Sara wait for their next move. Sara, Diana, and Alia take notice of the positon of these dark-clad figures, the position of the exits, and most importantly the positions of the civilians. They all wield guns as oppose to wands because there's nothing more humiliating to a pureblood than dying by Muggle means.

"Hailey Evans-Potter! You are to come quietly for the crimes you've committed!"

The guns placing on the necks of the people involved. Sara and Diana quickly move to the side exit and get Perdita out of there. Alia stands and clears her throat to get the attention of the goons.

"Seems to me like you're sick of living."

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 4** **th** **, 2018.**


	48. Escort Part Two

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Escort Part Two.**

* * *

Diana and Sara rush the Princess out of the side entrance. The sounds of battle insides and loud shouts do not really lead to a pretty good omen. Sara spots another problem, about another half a dozen goons their way. One of them spots the trio leaving.

"Take her out of , I'll take care of them!"

Sara moves forward to engage the half-dozen dark clad goons. One of them pulls a large knife on Sara and lunges at her. She dodges the attack and jumps up to nail him across the back of the head. Another grabs her around the back of the head. Sara plunges her elbow into the man's face and then kicks him as hard as humanly possible to drop him down to the ground. Said goon falls to the ground with a sickening impact and Sara grabs him around the arm before driving her elbow down onto the head.

Perdita keeps her head down. Her blood rushes and her heart stammers. A small explosion obliterates a car right next to her. She staggers back with Diana grabbing her. One of the pieces of glasses flashes forward and nicks the side of her face to open up a prominent cut.

"Are you okay?"

Diana's cry of astonishment snaps Perdita out of her thoughts. She only now realizes that she's bleeding and it could be a problem.

"Yes, I'm fine! Look out!"

One fires a gunshot towards Diana. Diana whirls around and deflects the bullet with her bracelet. Two more gunshots follow and two more rapid fire bracelet deflections come with it.

"Are you serious?"

Diana springs forward and grabs the man by the wrist. He is a pretty strong man who gives her a bit of a struggle. There's just one problem though, he's dealing with Wonder Woman, who will not go down very easily without a fight. Diana sweeps his legs out from underneath him and sends him crashing down to the ground as hard as humanly possible.

Perdita notices one of the men coming for her. She prepares to defend herself, only there is no need for her to do so. Sara lands on the back of the man's neck and takes him out with a well-coordinated attack to one of his pressure points. Said gentlemen drops down to the ground with the impact taking him down.

Sara comes up and drives an arrow into the knee of the man Diana is fighting. This allows Diana to scoop him up in a reverse fireman's carry and slam him down onto the hood of the car in a swift move.

Perdita picks up the gun one of them drops and fires at the back of his head to drop him down to the ground. The eighteen year old girl still drips blood.

"We should get you out of there."

"One of them has a rocket launcher across the street," Perdita warns her.

Sara could have swore out loud because of what's happening. She notices that their back up arrives in the form of a super-sonic blur which shoots out. The blur scoops up Perdita in her arms and runs across the other direction.

"Finally."

This causes Sara to turn around and fire an arrow at her enemy. The arrow pierces the man in the side of the neck and drops him to the ground.

Diana comes down and two of the AntiPure goons flee the scene to rush inside.

"I'm going inside to back up Alia! Do you think you can handle it?"

"Got this!"

Diana leaves the scene. The moment she does, Sara catches one of the goons on the back swing and then twists his arm down onto the ground. His wrist shatters when dropping down to the ground. More come and Sara persists in fighting them off.

* * *

Alia flips over onto an overturned table. One of the thugs kicks to try and bring the table off of her. Another aims a gun towards her. Alia's hand comes underneath the gun and destroys it to take it down to the ground.

"Just wait until we get your hands on you!"

A very loud and obvious yawn happens a couple seconds later. Alia drops down off of the table and fires a kick to the jaw of the man who yaps. A bullet evaporates in mid-air before it connects to the back of Alia's head. Alia flips up and lands behind the man in question. She grabs his arm and twists it to drop him down onto the ground.

"I've heard it several times. Never gets any newer. Always gets older. That's just how my life is."

One of the masked men whips out a knife and charges at Alia to stab her. Alia avoids the attack. The man grabs Alia by the wrist. Alia fights out of the grip with swift precision. The man staggers back and Alia takes the knife out of his hands with a jumping kick. The man drops down to his knees to show a writhing amount of agony alongside a great deal of pain.

Alia picks up the knife only to come face to face with a second goon. Their knives crunch together with both of them getting in a knife fight with each other. Alia gets her foot underneath the man's shin and kicks him down onto the ground. She flips up to avoid another attack.

Two of the chairs fly out and smash them in the face. A loud clicking sound puts Alia's attention across the street. They send a rocket launcher across the street.

The rocket comes this close to connecting with Alia. She puts up a shield which absorbs most of the blast. It also leaves her open for a stab from one of the goons in the back of her leg. Alia staggers back a fraction of an inch. The agony spreads through her body.

She drops to her knee and one of them puts a gun to the back of her head. Alia fakes being taken out, only to whip around, grab the gun, and then headbutt the man down to the ground. Blood splatters everywhere when she hits him in the nose.

She takes the gun and super-heats it in her hand. Alia swings the gun like a glorified club and waffles her enemy in the face.

The door opens up and one of the larger goons crawls on his back. He tries to scramble out of there not wanting to test his luck with the one and only Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman lassos him around the ankle and pulls him back down to the ground.

The goon drops down to the ground and Wonder Woman swings her fist down across the back of the man's neck to send him down to the ground.

Alia becomes very mindful of her surroundings and also the trouble they will cause. Something clicks into position from across the street. It's obvious what it is from the sounds. Another rocket launcher points at her. Alia levitates a splinter of the chair and calculates the trajectory of where it's going to land.

Only, there's no need for Alia to calculate anything where it lands because an arrow shoots through the air and connects with the back of the leg of the rocket goon. She notices Sara grabbing the goon around the back of the head and taking him down with a huge punch to drive him down to the ground.

Diana and one of the thugs keep throwing down with a brawl. One of the thugs picks up a large meal stool. While it will not hurt Diana, Alia transfigures the stool into a large snake. The thug screams in agony when the snake wraps around his arms and legs to pin him down to the ground.

"Get it off of me!"

Another four or five thugs make their way into the back way. Two of them get arrows to the back and one of them gets one in the leg. Gunshots start firing from the goons until the Green Arrow swoops in and deflects most of the attacks. Her arrow connects to the side of the man's leg and drops him down onto the ground.

A series of loud pops come outside. There's more backup on the leg. A small group of Aurors turn up. A radical scrambles for his gun until the ground shakes from underneath him. The Auror shoots ropes around him which brings him down.

One of them raises his hand in the air and charges. "Pureblood puppets! Death to all Aurors! We will not be silenced!"

Nymphadora Tonks finds herself in the midst of the battle in a matter of seconds. "Cool story, bro."

She folds arms and legs up with a full body bind attack. About ten of the AntiPure goons find themselves wrapped up although some dart out of the door as quick as possible and then vanish in a pop of light.

Alia swears she saw another blur pick up the ones who made it to the edge of the street, but she cannot be for certain. Sara frowns as she sees the same thing.

"Is everything alright?" Nym asks.

"Could be worse," Alia says.

"Minister Bones wants a word with you."

Alia nods in resignation. She's pretty sure that Amelia wants a full statement on what the hell just happened.

* * *

"So, are you saying there were about twenty of them?"

Amelia Bones unfortunately hates to admit it, but this was very much inevitable, with Alia's very outspoken attitude. Several Auror bodyguards surround the Minister of Magic of all ends.

"Yes, and I shouldn't be surprised they attacked me," Alia tells Amelia. "I just wasn't sure what extreme would attack me."

There's a few less of them out of there due to the injuries they sustained being of the fatal variety which did not break up Alia in any way whatsoever. A few escaped and then there were others yet who were detained. Alia has no idea how long this will last.

"I don't suppose it would do me any good to tell you this is dangerous putting yourself out in the open."

Alia just gives Amelia one of those knowing smiles. "Come on now, Amy, you know me. You've known me for a long time. What do you think?"

The Minister of Magic sighs in response. Yes, she knows Alia and has known her for a very long time. She's been through a lot and has caused a lot of trouble. Someone who is not willing to accept things the way people feel they should be often does get in a lot of trouble.

"I expected this to happen at the ICW. I don't know whether it would have been Antipure or the Sons of Voldemort or whatever the Alt-Purebloods are calling themselves these days. I honestly expected an attack to happen."

Alia pushes her fingers up to the bridge of her nose before she continues.

"I still expect an attack to happen to be honest with you. The Princess is a very outspoken girl who has her own strong opinions. She reminds me a bit of myself."

The most obvious exasperated sigh follows from the Minister of Magic. "I'm not sure if we should consider that a good thing or not."

A small grin pops over Alia's lips. She really has so many things she could say right about now.

"Regardless, given you have a target on your back, as per usual, it would be unwise for me to let you head into the ICW without any protection. Because you're correct in the fact they will target you and they don't care who they hurt to do so."

"Including their own cheerleaders."

Amelia cannot even muster up the strength to suggest that Alia respect the ICW. Mostly due to the fact she finds it very difficult to respect them herself at ths moment in time.

"Auror Tonks, make sure you keep a close eye on our troublemaker."

Nym responds by flashing a cheeky little grin at Alia. "It's going to be like old times again, isn't it?"

The grin is returned by Alia. "If by old times you mean that it's going to be me pulling your ass out of the fire, then yes, it is."

This particular statement causes Nym to sputter which does amuse Alia something fierce. Alia leans over and pats Nym on the shoulder.

"Am I done here?"

Amelia nods in response. Alia steps into the next room to check on the Princess and see how she's doing. Perdita sits firmly on a chair after being patched up. There's still a scratch on her cheek but it does not stop the very obvious determination she's feeling.

"Are you going back to the ICW in the morning?"

"Yes," Perdita says. "They're going to listen to what I have to say. And they are not going to like it."

The Princess cracks her neck back a slight amount and then relaxes. She zeroes in on Alia's eyes with a frown rising on her face.

"So does your Ministry have any leads?"

"They don't," Alia admits.

The Princess responds with a very somber nod. She figures about as much. She does not like what is going on, but at the same time she figures just as much. One can see the frustrating just building to a fever pitch in her mind.

"I do."

This causes a raised eyebrow. Alia waves her hand and a map appears. The Princess rises to her feet and takes a good long look at the map in front of her and analyzes every single spot on it with a very critical eye. Alia points at the location.

"This is where they dropped off. I don't know if they are there now."

Perdita's mouth hangs open for a second before recovering very quickly. "They are at a summer house which once belonged to my parents. It's a bit out of the country. My uncle must be using it. He's behind this. We almost have proof."

It's the proof, the final proof she needs. Perdita swirls her shoulders back and takes a couple of breaths. Dare she be too excited about everything?

"This was an attack on you as much as it was on me," she concludes.

"I agree," Alia says. "I'll get the information to Amelia, although they might have moved by now."

* * *

Several of the Anti-Pure fighters sit in the basement. About half of their number does not return, thanks to fatal injury or the fact they were picked up. These gentlemen are very lucky to be alive.

"Your methods leave a lot to be desired."

The various members of Anti-Pure all look up just in time to see the one and only Count Vertigo stand before them. He gives one of those smiles on his face as if he knew they all are screw-ups.

"Given you went in there with all of the sophistication of a pureblood magic user, you are lucky to be alive. Perhaps you don't deserve to be a part of the magical revolution afterall."

Those words cut pretty deep to the bone for all of them, as they should. Count Vertigo knows of the right ways to speak to them and also the right ways to make sure the news of their failures are pretty much driven into their soft little minds. It's not an easy thing to be perfectly honest.

"Just give me another chance!" the leader of Anti-Pure bellows at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to rip Potter apart for humiliating me!"

The other members of the group all cheer and pump their fists. They will make that Pureblood Fascist Alia Potter suffer the consequences for her actions. She's going to get the bullet and then the purebloods will beg them to have mercy. However, there is going to be no mercy.

The cheering stops when a loud figure starts laughing in the distance. The laughing only increases by each second.

"Oh, this is adorable."

Klarion flickers into the light. The floating abomination causes the members of Anti-Pure to grow a bit tense and rightfully so. There's some nervousness going through the air.

"You honestly think you have a hope of stopping Alia Potter. I could just pinch your cheeks. And I'm not sure that it would be the ones on your face either."

One radical smiles at Klarion. Another figure pops up to join them and just laughs.

"You're right, this is adorable," the Reverse-Flash says. "Vertigo, a word with you if you will."

The Count nods and leaves the members of Anti-Pure under the direct supervision of Klarion. He stops short of the exit and turns to look Klarion directly in the eye.

"Don't do anything lasting to them."

"You trust me so little?" Klarion asks.

Count Vertigo and the Reverse-Flash make their way into a private room. The Reverse-Flash sits down on the chair.

"She's getting closer," The Reverse-Flash says. "My benefactor is not pleased that your goon squad got her attention before he's ready to act."

"They are like rapid dogs, I need to throw them a bone every now and then," Vertigo says. "They are still able to spread chaos and mistrust. They rile up everyone."

"That could be the problem," the Reverse-Flash comments in his most casual and calm voice. "They should be dealt with. What if one of them decides to spill what we're up to?"

Vertigo pours himself a tall piping glass of tea and peers over it when speaking to the Reverse-Flash. "You worry about these things too much, my friend. Everything is in motion. Equinox set the ball rolling and now we're going forward into a brave new world."

The Reverse-Flash snorts. He sees bad idea written all over this for a number of reasons. He only has to humor these people for a little while long until trouble starts.

"The purebloods will see the light."

* * *

Once more, the same group from yesterday moves to face the diplomats of the ICW. The latest individual to join them causes a great deal of unrest inside of the chambers. Amelia Bones shows up and she's the least popular person in these chambers right now.

"You're not welcomed. Being part of an outlaw magical government and on."

Amelia thinks that's an interesting way of framing things. Then again, it's the ICW, who would rather climb a tree and tell a lie than stand on the groupd and tell the truth. She can see a certain amount of discomfort coming from both Alia and the Princess off to her side. Amelia stands up straighter with her chest out proudly.

"I'm here to do something that you will never do. Take responsibility for my actions."

That causes everyone tos top and stare. Alia can only imagine why because truly in this world, taking responsibility for someone's actions is a foreign concept. To be fair though, it's also a foreign concept in the non-magical world as well no matter what the country and most of the times, the government.

Amelia decides now that she has their full attention to join forward. "I take full responsible for what AntiPure is doing and I come before you to say that they should not be celebrated, but in some ways, they should be pitied. This problem started when the entire Ministry was way too lenient on Voldemort's followers."

Every single diplomat in the chamber flinch at the sound of his names. Despite being long since dead, they still fear it after all of the atrocities Voldemort's committed in the name of acquiring power.

"The Ministry is far too lenient after the first war because they feared our world would collapse if certain pureblood pillars will approve. Too many at the Ministry believed that some of the worst men on Earth were under the Imperius Curse because we wanted to believe that."

She speaks with stone cold honesty and it is the truth. They did not want to think the worst of their people. Sure, some of them had very strong opinions against Muggleborns, but there were others who were more cerebral. The type who they thought had been good people.

It went to show someone that you did not truly know a person.

"All of the chickens regarding Voldemort have come to roost," Amelia tells them all. "And it was because of the entire Ministry becoming lenient on Voldemort's followers after that first war."

The diplomats all blink. Some of them look sympathetic while others look less than sympathetic to Amelia and her plight.

"That sounds like it will be your problem."

"Actually, it's all of your problems now," Alia says. "You sat idle and watched as Voldemort tore through Europe on his path of destruction. You did nothing to solve this."

One of them starts to protest. Perdita jumps over them.

"Don't you see, they take the law into their own hands. And they start killing people who they judge to be pureblood fascists. And they won't just stop at the fascists. Every pureblood is a fascist in their minds. Every half-blood is a traitor, and every Muggleborn who doesn't support their ideals without question.

"You've mistaken, AntiPure is only because we've become too intolerant against first generation magical users."

Alia's argument starts to form only her attention directs towards the basement. She senses something which causes her blood to boil.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

The members of the ICW all look at her strangely.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN! NOW!"

She's about ready to put them down onto the ground. Amelia raises her eyebrow at the sudden outburst. Alia moves through the vents.

"Nundu breath," Alia says.

"You mean the spotted leopard with the breath that kills entire villages?" Nym asks.

"Yes, that's it!" Alia yells. "And it's going to fill the chambers within two minutes."

"We need to evacuate, now!"

The members of the ICW try to flee only to run head long into a field which springs them back into their seats. They are trapped in their own potential tomb.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 6** **th** **, 2018.**


	49. Escort Part Three

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Escort Part Three.**

* * *

The Nundu breath essence entering the chambers causes the members of the ICW to stagger back a small amount. One of them takes a deep breath to scream in horror. This is the last breath that this man ever takes as he breaths the essence directly into his lungs. The bombardment of it drops him to the ground and kills him in about half of a heartbeat. Being too stupid to live is something that just had been redefined the second he dropped onto the ground.

"We need to get out of here, now!"

Alia lifts her hands to block the flow of the Nundu breath deeper into the room. Unfortunately, all things considered, it was a whole lot easier said than done. The breath threatens to kill them all. Especially considering the breath is invisible and will eat through bubble headed spells.

"Get to the other end of the room! All of you against the wall, now! I'm going to absorb it all."

"You're crazy!" one of the diplomats yells. "It's going to kill you as well."

Nym shakes her head and points her wand to the other end of the room. None of them can break out of this area no matter how much they want to try. "She might be crazy, but she knows what she's doing. Trust me, she knows it. You just got to trust her."

The members of the ICW line up against the other end of the wall. Alia tries not to draw in a breath out of some kind of sheer instinct. She puts herself right next to the wall and feels a tingling feeling spreading over her. She recalls all of the poisons she's had to negate in her life.

' _I'm not going to mince words. This is going to suck.'_

Alia draws in her own breath and starts to draw the toxins into her own body. The Nundu Venom absorbs into her skin and causes a very intense burning sensation to ripple through every inch of her body. Her shaking hands hold together as Alia tries not to lose herself with the toxins flowing inside of her body. Her eyes burn with intense pain and suffering whilst persisting as much as humanly possible.

She holds her hand tight against the wall and tests to see if all of the toxins are out of the air. There's nothing to help the diplomats who already have died. However, she manages to hold in the toxins. Her body burns, her throat because raw. Sweat clings to every inch of her body as Alia staggers around. She falls down onto one of the chairs.

"Done," she gasps through a raw throat.

Nym and Diana make their way over. She breaths heavily and starts pointing to her throat.

Perdita decides its time to take control of the situation. "Get her some water!"

She directs her attention towards one of the diplomats. The diplomat stammers and does not make haste to get the water.

"I don't see how you can order me around like one of your…"

"She saved your life! The least you can do is be useful for a change! Get her water! NOW!"

She barks this statement and this causes the diplomat to scream and to fetch her some water from the filtered jug across the room. He staggers and almost spills the water.

Perdita throws her head back, shaking her head. The disgust in her eyes cannot be hidden. "Wand wavers."

The water finds its way into Alia's hand. She takes a big gulp out of it and her body shakes a little bit.

"Good, the burning feeling is leaving my lungs," Alia says. "I really hope that I don't have to do that again."

Diana nods in agreement. If anything happens to Alia, well there's a chance that Kara just might hurl her into the Phantom Zone. There are very few things Diana's afraid of, but she has to admit that explaining that something happened to someone's wife under her watch is one of the things which causes her uneasy.

"They're down below."

* * *

"What happened?"

The field leader of the crew in the basement half expected word for the ICW members to all be deceased upstairs. Instead, only a handful suffer from the Nundu breath attack and now all of them are nervously moving around to wait for their next move.

"Someone stopped our plans!" one of the AntiPure members shouts at the top his lungs. "We have to get out of here, now!"

It's one of those things which in the end is very much easier said than done. The AntiPure members make their way to the nearest exit only to feel something rush down the steps at the speed of light. The blur connects with their bodies and drops them down onto the ground.

One of them holds out his gun to fire. An arrow comes up from underneath his wrist. A figure in a green hood drops down to the ground and snaps off one of the more vicious kicks imaginable to drop her enemy down to the ground. Said enemy swings for the fences. The attacker ducks and then drops her adversary with a vicious running kick to the side of the head.

Said enemy drops down to the ground from a vicious impact. The Green Arrow engages one of the knife wielding figures in battle. Several swipes of the knife come within a fraction of an inch of nailing her in the wrist. The Green Arrow catches her adversary with a couple of punches before flipping him down to the ground. The Green Arrow holds onto the wrist, turns it, and cracks the arm.

"Get out of here!"

Some of them rush to the nearest tunnel. Flash, seeing their attempted escape plan, maneuvers in with a large piece of equipment. Said piece of equipment blocks the tunnel on the other end and forces the AntiPure goons to be stuck in basement. One of them reaches for a wand to blast it out of the way.

Green Arrow shoots the item out of his hand and then flips into the air. The thug drops down onto the ground cursing his attacker all the way. The cursing is the last thing the militant goon manages to do as the Green Arrow pops him in the face with a running kick to drop him down onto the ground. The thug falls back down onto the ground with blood oozing out of his nose and face.

Another one of the goons reaches for a Bazooka. Only to get a lasso around the wrist. Wonder Woman joins the battle and then fights him. The two grapple down to the ground until Wonder Woman gets underneath him and throws him back onto the ground to smash him through a crate on the ground.

A grenade rolls onto the ground and releases a pulse. The deadly sonic pulse stops just seconds before it's going to erupt by a field of magical energy. The bulb levitates in the air towards the man who released it into the air. The man falls backwards.

Alia crushes the metal object in the orb and steps back with a content look on her face. The AntiPure goon rises to his feet and rips off his jacket to reveal a vest rigged to explode.

"You better stand back! I swear! You better stand back! I'm going to blow us all up! ALL YOU FASCISTS ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Flash moves over to disable the vest. She has no chance because the vest prematurely explodes and causes bloody chunks of the AntiPure representative splatter all over the wall.

One of them grabs Alia around the back of the neck and points a wand to it. Alia breaks free from the attack and then kicks him in the stomach. She slices the mask off of the gentleman's face. The man drops his wand in surprise which causes him to be nailed in the back of each leg with an arrow. The force of which shatters his knees. The figure drops down to the ground and yells out in agony.

The German diplomat's eyes bug out when staring at the Girl-Who-Lived. He starts cursing her out in German.

"I knew I smelled a rat in the ICW!"

Alia speaks this statement in perfect German which causes the diplomat's eyes to bulge out and him to spit and sputter in surprise. He tries very hard to get himself out of this position which he's been put in.

The AntiPure leader receives a cracking attacking from the Flash and drops down to the ground. His entire body sizes up before his legs kick out from underneath him.

"Make sure there's not anymore rats lurking down here."

The Flash nods is and she's on in about as fast as a speeding light. The German Diplomat and the AntiPure leader both drag up to a standing position. Alia wants to have some quick words with them both.

* * *

The German Diplomat in the ICW groans when he comes face to face with his fellow representatives, Amelia Bones, and worst of all, the Dragon. The leader of AntiPure sits next to him with a scowl on his face.

"We should have killed you all."

"And you would have gotten away with it too, had it not been for this meddling kids," Nym says with a roll of her eye.

The German Diplomat tries to rise to his feet. The shattered bones in his leg prevent him from moving too much. And Diana roping him up prevents him from moving the rest of the way. The Lasso placed around his body dilates his eyes and prevents any further forward movement.

"What is your role in this?"

"I backed Giselle Gridelwald and Equinox," the German Diplomat tells the group with a small amount of pride in his voice. "And I'm also the one who helped funnel information to AntiPure."

A frown appears on the face of Amelia the second she looks at the man in question. Even the AntiPure Leader scowls when he realizes that this gentleman is in the lead of Equinox is well.

"Those are two different groups with two distinctively diverse political agendas. I'm curious to know why you decided to back either of them."

The German Diplomat turns a little bit. The rope wrapping around him forces him to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"You know the old saying, you don't put all of your eggs in one basket. I was not going to put all of my eggs in one basket. For a moment, AntiPure looked like it would win. With the ICW gone, we could help prune the weeds."

The AntiPure leader's eyes bulge out in anger. They plan to kill him along with the rest of the purebloods when their usefulness has expired. The fact that this arrogant fool decides to think he can play them, well it's just the very reason why they are against these pureblood monsters in the first place. Thinly veiled disgust pops over his face and is not going to leave.

"You think you've got all of the answers."

The voice sounds familiar and it's the one who ordered the death of Luna Lovegood, as Alia expects. She takes off the mask. He hisses like a vampire exposed to sunlight. People like this are bold when they have their masks on. Once the mask is removed, and their lying faces reveal themselves in the life, it's an entirely matter entirely.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, this AntiPure leader is no one of note. Alia cannot look at his face without seeing the monster who killed an innocent girl.

"You killed Luna Lovegood," he tells her."

Scorn flashes through the AntiPure leader's eyes. "Yes, I did. And I would have killed her again if the chance had presented itself. She's just another filthy Pureblood. They all deserve to suffer. Just like you will suffer when I get out of here."

"Make no mistake about it, you won't see the light of day ever again," Alia tells him.

"You think that it's just about me. No, this is a social revolution! It's long overdue! Those who have been oppressed by the elite will be struck down. The blood of all of the first-generation magic users who were victimized by Voldemort, and his followers, and also Umbridge when she was given free reign. By the indifference of Albus Dumbledore who would rather appease these monsters. He calls himself a champion of the oppressed, but he's nothing but a liar. A filthy pureblood!"

Alia feels annoyance that this asshole puts her in a position to defend Albus Dumbledore of all people.

"Actually, Dumbledore is half-blood," Alia tells him. "His mother is Muggleborn."

"It makes no difference. That makes his mother a traitor! She would have burned if she's still alive! She helped continued a diseased pureblood line and continues the oppression."

Alia puts her hand up to silence the man in question.

"I don't give a fuck about my blood or your blood. I don't play identity politics like your lot. You might say the people you killed, they deserved to die. But for every Death Eater who went free you killed, you killed innocents. Just because of their blood."

Stone-cold seriousness appears on Alia's face.

"How does that make you different from Voldemort or from his Death Eaters?"

Anger flows through the face of the AntiPure leader. The shouts from the chamber next to her directs the attention of Alia, Nym, and Diana away from the two monsters on the ground to the hallway.

"If the Ministry takes them in, then it will only rile them up! You have no authority!"

"They have been killing the people I serve!" Amelia hotly replies. "I should be the one to take them into custody. I have several Aurors ready to go."

"Our hit wizards can get them to the facility," one of the ICW members remarks.

"And how do I know none of them are compromised?" Amelia asks.

Alia walks into the middle of the hornets nest of an argument. To be perfectly honest, she's walked into far worse, but still it's not entirely a pleasant meeting to walk into the middle of.

"Actually, they were using alien weapons in the battle. Therefore, I'm bringing them in for the DEO."

"You can't…."

"If any of you are going to stop me, then be my guest," Alia says. "But, remember, none of you would be alive to be ignorant if I didn't save your worthless behinds! So, go ahead, try and stop me."

"She's right," Nym agrees. "Any matters involving alien technology is the jurisidiction of the DEO."

"And unless you want each and every one of your governments to find out that you've been allowing terrorists to run amuck, then I suggest you step back."

Alia's words cause them all to recoil in anger. One of the diplomats glare at the Girl-Who-Lived, but she's right. This is not their call and she did save their lives. And the fact they did not notice a plot to kill them go underneath their noises.

"A day like this is going to undermine the credibility of the ICW," one of them bemoans.

"And when you have so much to spare as well," Amelia dryly states.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Flash walk by. Supergirl joins them by dropping down to the ground a few minutes earlier.

"So, alien weapons?" Supergirl asks.

"Yeah, but they aren't too advanced," Flash says. "Well, pretty advanced by Earth standards. Compared to some of the technology that they could have used it could have been much worse."

"The DEO's going to have to sort it out," Wonder Woman comments.

Supergirl answers with a nod. She pushes her fingers against her nose. "And that's just what we've found. There's no saying what we didn't find. I'm sure he's not going to talk."

A small smile appears over Wonder Woman's face. "The DEO will find a way to get him to talk and to reveal everything he knows."

A moment of laughter comes from Supergirl. She's pretty sure the DEO will find a way to get him to talk. Especially Alex, she will find a way to get this man to talk and to spill his guts. And if Alia's there, well she might get them to spill his guts literally with some of the shit he's caused.

"I have rights! You can't do this to me!"

Shouts continue to escalate as the AntiPure's bruised face contorts into a vicious scowl. They lead him off in the direction of the ship to take him back to the DEO headquarters.

"You didn't think about the rights of the people you murdered."

Pure rage explodes over his face and into his voice. "THOSE DIRTY NAZIS! THEY DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS! THEY DESERVE TO BURN! THEY DESERVE TO….!"

A figure zips the AntiPure leader off into the distance. His stomach turns and then seconds later he comes face to face with the Reverse-Flash.

"You know seeing Nazis everywhere is a sign of mental instability."

The AntiPure leader finds himself on the ground about two blocks away and this is about as far as they are going to go.

"What are you doing? You have to take me back out of here? Get me back to the safe house? Do you understand a word I'm saying?"

"Yes, I understand you perfectly."

"Then you got to get me out of here! Do you realize who I am?"

The face of the Reverse-Flash flickers and shows a particular demonic side of him. The AntiPure representative swallows a growing lump in his throat when he realizes what he has to deal with. This is not one of the people he can bully into submission with his ideology.

"I'm dealing with a useful idiot who has become less useful now he's been unmasked."

Without another word, the Reverse-Flash vibrates his hand through the chest of the goon and causes blood to spray out everywhere. The extreme anti-pureblood drops to the ground with blood spilling out of his mouth.

The Fastest Woman Alive skids in front of him just in time to see the AntiPure leader drop to the ground.

"Too slow, Flash. But, I'm sure you're used to that right now."

The Flash and Reverse-Flash lock up against each other. Their bodies turn into a constant blur effect when engaging each other. They start punching at each other at the speed of light. Zipping around makes it too hard for any human to see them when they start punching away at them.

"Don't worry about Superwoman. I'm keeping her nice and safe. The Speed Force is perfect for her!"

Flash realizes that Thawne knows where Superwoman is. He sends a blast of lightning at the Flash. Flash runs up three hundred and sixty-degrees in the air and dives at Thawne. Her fingers come ever so close to grasping his throat. However, Thawne vanishes in a blink of an eye and forces the Flash to regroup.

Supergirl flies over to join the Flash. Wonder Woman makes it a second later and they both stop just in time to see the militant on the ground.

"It's Thawne. He killed the AntiPure leader before he could be interrogated. And he knows where Superwoman is."

Supergirl's eyes widen a fraction. The Flash drops the bombshell on her.

"She's in the Speed Force."

* * *

"Come in."

The Princess takes a step. Normally she does not have to knock to enter a room. Still, she respects the privacy of this powerful warrior. Perdita walks up and notices Alia reclining on a bed. She wears nothing other than a tank top and a pair of panties which draws Perdita's attention.

"How are you feeling?"

A smile manifests all over Alia's face. "I'm as good as new and ready to go."

"That's great."

She really means it, it is great to see Alia up and about and ready to face the word. This fact gives Perdita more than a boatload of confidence to face the world as well when she gets the opportunity. She draws in her breath and leans in to the woman in front of her.

"I've been denied a lot in my life, despite people thinking that I had it all."

Alia invites the eighteen-year-old Princess to sit down on the bed next to her.

"My uncle's ties to a dangerous terrorist organization makes him a wanted man. It's unfortunate that he's disappeared before he can be brought to justice."

A soft hand places on the thigh of the Princess. She smiles when looking the lovely woman next to her directly in the eye.

"You'll find him. You'll find him and he'll be brought to justice."

"Thank you. For everything."

Perdita flashes a small smile at Alia's general direction. There are so many ways she could thank her savior, she cannot even begin to count them all in her mind. Perdita decides that a direct approach is necessary. She leans in and kisses her on the lips.

The eager kiss from the Princess is surprising, however, it's not completely unwelcomed. Alia pushes her hands on the back of Perdita's head and then deepens the kiss. Her headpiece comes out to send her golden blonde curls bouncing out. Alia wraps around her young body.

"And to think, you started the part without me."

Sara stands next to them in a tank top and a pair of tight black pants. She walks over and steals a kiss from Alia. Alia fires back and it's a battle of wills between the two sides to see who can dominate the other with their tongue. The battle goes pretty close with Alia tightening her hand against the back of Sara's head and pushing her tongue deep into the mouth.

Perdita watches the actions with awe dancing in her eyes. Her tongue darts against her lips. The Princess clears her throat a second later. Sara breaks away from Alia.

"You do recall the promise you made me three years ago? When I was old enough to appreciate it."

"I do," Sara tells her. "And I think it's time to cash in."

The triangle completes with Sara wrapping her hands on Perdita's waist and smashing their lips together with an electrifying kiss. The young princess squirms the further Sara pushes her tongue into her mouth. The deepening kiss makes Perdita enjoy what's going on around her.

The very second Sara breaks free from Perdita, she turns around with a smile. "And I owe you for your help today. I think we can all come to a mutual agreement."

Sara reaches in and pulls Alia's shirt off before kissing her. Things prepare to get very hot between the three of them.

* * *

Two very skilled and abled hands grab Alia's chest and squeeze them. Sara gives a lustful grin when diving into the side of Alia's neck and peppering it with a constant array of kisses. Alia puts her fingers on Sara's head to guide her into sucking her tits.

"Go ahead, Princess. You want your reward?"

Perdita comes face to face with large perfect breasts just demanding to be grabbed and sucked. She holds onto Alia's magical endowment and leans in to kiss her on the nipple. The nipple rises up. Perdita joins Sara in sucking Alia's breasts and it's quite an amazing feeling.

Alia closes her eyes. Both of their hands roam her body and her panties are the only thing which covers her. Not for long, if Sara's eager fingers have anything to say with it. Sara shows why she's talented with her hands in more ways than one by rubbing Alia's throbbing clit through her pants.

"Damn it, Sara," Alia lustfully moans in her ear.

One can see the grin rising for Sara. Sara pulls away from her breasts and starts kissing her.

"Princess, I'm certain an important part of your education has been missing. Let me help show you."

Sara kisses Alia's thighs and smiles at how delicious they seem. She plants another couple of kisses around them until she finds the gushing slit. It causes her to inhale the delicious scent. Sara darts her tongue down the slit and smiles before rotating it in her pussy.

The skilled assassin and lover slurps up Alia's pussy juices. The eyes of the Princess follows and moves up Alia's body. Alia grabs her lower back and moves in to cup Perdita's nicely formed ass. The eighteen-year-old Princess widens a fraction and Alia gives her a long kiss, using her tongue to map out a course in Perdita's mouth.

Perdita's entire body lights on fire from what Alia's doing to her. She wonders if Sara will do to her what she's doing to Alia. This causes her to tingle. The buttons on her garment start to pop open to reveal her body.

Alia takes her time unwrapping her present. Perdita's delicious D-Cup breasts pop out for Alia to ravish and look upon. Her tight stomach and wide hips, perfect for bearing children come out, with her dripping wet pussy and long legs. Her juicy ass brings Alia's attention.

"Princess?"

Sara's tongue causes Alia's voice to crack a little bit. She knows all of the pressure points to take a person down and all of the pleasure points to make a person feel really good. Alia tries to pull her mind away from the roaming tongue of Sara Lance to look the Princess in the eyes.

"Yes."

Alia cannot help, but grab the forbidden fruit of Perdita's young and untainted breasts. The young, inexperienced Princess, gasps when Alia's hands squeeze her so fluidly and make her feel so good.

"Kneel over my face. I'll make you feel really good."

The Dragon drops down to the bed and Perdita positions herself so she can see what Sara's doing. And Sara's tongue dancing against Alia's opening brings new sinful thoughts to Perdita.

Those thoughts fade away from Alia opens her thighs for penetration. Alia's tongue vibrates over Perdita's opening ever so slightly.

"Oooh!"

Inexperienced sensations fill the Princess's mind and overwhelm her body completely. Alia, despite them being around the same age, is still able to react with a poise of a much older woman.

Sara kisses Alia's warm lips and moves up to look at the Princess. Perdita's face screwed up in such lust makes Sara excited. The Princess is obviously not used to being controlled and she willfully allows herself to be manipulated by Alia's roaming tongue.

A smile passes over Sara's face and she kneels on Alia's stomach before leaning in and kissing the Princess on the lips. Perdita's receptive tongue dances against Sara's. Sara keeps her grip on Perdita's head and then works her tongue into her. She introduces the Princess to the fine sport of tonsil hockey.

"You grew up pretty hot."

Perdita smiles and she feels like she's entering a dream come true. Alia keeps pushing her tongue deep inside of her and sucks her like a vacuum cleaner. Perdita shakes her head back and force to keep rocking on Alia's face until coating it with her cum.

"Fuck."

Perdita falls back onto the bed. Sara decides to pounce on Alia and passionately make out on the bed with her.

A gripping hand holds Sara's backside and then kisses her deeply. Their tongues meet together with Alia folding it back in Sara's mouth. Sara rolls Alia over to the bed. Those beautiful legs wrap around Alia and squeezes her waist. Her breasts smash against Sara's as they deepen their kisses. Nails dig in to grab supple well-toned flesh. Both women are pinnacles of beauty.

Alia rotates her pussy over Sara's until she explodes and cums all over her. A smile passes her lips.

"Why don't we say we really blow Perdita's mind?" Alia suggests. "Could you be a dear and get the potion out of my bag?"

Sara reaches in and pulls two vials of red potion out of her bag. Perdita wonders what it is. She hands one to Alia and takes the other one herself.

The change in Sara's body happens almost instantly between her thighs. A large pulsing cock grows from her body. Sara grabs her own cock and feels it up.

"No wonder guys can't keep their hands off of it half of the time when they're horny as fuck," Sara groans when she tugs on her newly grown cock. "So, how long does it last?"

"Until you blow your load," Alia says. "We've been working on this for a while should I feel the need to spread the Potter line."

Perdita's eyes widen as she sees Alia's big thick juicy cock. The combination of big cock and big breasts blows her baby bisexual mind. Alia pushes her tongue into Perdita's mouth and lifts her up. Twelve inches of cock push against her entrance.

Sara smiles, it's better than any dildo, even the ones Karen makes at Starrwave which interfaces. She drives her cock against Perdita's asshole.

"Let me give her a lubrication spell."

Perdita's asshole turns slick and responsive, not to mention her lust increases by several times. Both of the women sandwich her and double stuff her with a cock sliding into each hole.

The mind of the princess shuts down and she feels pleasure. Alia swipes the virginity from Perdita without any shame whatsoever. She plows the Princess who holds onto her. Her entire body becomes the canvas for Alia to take control of and to pleasure.

Sara pushes her cock into Perdita's asshole. She moans and Sara smiles before nibbling Perdita's neck. She leaves several hickey marks on the back of Perdita's neck and Alia attacks her from the front.

A roller coaster of pleasure smashes the body of the Princess as much as these two lovely and powerful women smashing their magically grown cocks into her body. Perdita clings on to Alia's shoulder the deeper she plants inside of her.

"Go ahead, baby. Suck Mummy's tits."

Perdita indulges herself in Alia's soft breasts as she fucks her. Perdita's warm pussy closes around Alia the deeper she pushes inside of her body.

"Her ass is so fucking tight," Sara groans.

Sara prepares to wreck this royal ass as she has so many more before it. Her entire body flares up in lust the deeper she plants inside of Perdita's tightening asshole. She pulls completely out and then jams her cock deeper inside of Perdita. Her asshole clenches Sara the deeper she pushes inside of her body.

"I'm sure you enjoy fucking it, then," Alia remarks with a small smile on her face.

The entering and exiting of Perdita's tightening pussy makes things all that much better. Alia pushes against her and then makes sure to engulf her large breasts against Perdita's. She has some nice tits, and Alia smiles in thinking how she's deflowered another Princess in addition to the one from Kasnia.

Perdita's neck rolls back. She's double-stuffed by both Alia and Sara and cum oozes out of both of her warm holes. She grabs onto Alia's neck and moans into her breasts. Another orgasm visits her and neither girl lets up. One girl older than her and another girl her age plows her holes.

Seeing a formally virginal girl moaning like a porn star after getting both of her holes stuffed is something which Sara enjoys. It's a role she's played so many times with Nyssa back in the day as part of a member of the League of Assassins.

Both sides push deep inside of Perdita's snug pussy and asshole. Alia's this close to losing it. She wants to make sure Perdita loses it a couple more times before Alia's finished.

Those sensual moans show she has signs of life. Alia plows her and then moves up to taste her sweaty neck and leave more marks on it. The Princess only encourages Alia and does not mind the feelings of her hands going over her. Perdita squirms and explodes all over Alia's extra organ.

Sara is the first to explode and when she means explode, she means explode. Alia doesn't kid when the cock self-destructs upon completion. The balls and cock rupture and sends a thick cream pie into Perdita's waiting ass to fill her up.

"I could impregnate you," Alia warns Perdita.

Perdita thinks about it for a few seconds. She would love to see her Uncle's head explode, but she has responsibilities right now that motherhood would get in the way for.

"Another time, please," Perdita tells her.

"I'll take that as promise."

"It is," Perdita confirms.

Alia blocks the reproduction process and decides to fill up Perdita with cum. She respects the wishes of the Princess and just fills her up with cum all the same. She's safely guarded from childbirth, at least for the moment. Down the road, the Princess verbally agrees to blind her.

The cock fades from Alia and no sooner does she pull off from Perdita, Sara jumps on top of her. Alia has to admit getting pounced on slows her down just enough to roll Sara completely over onto the bed. Sara gasps in pleasure and Alia leans into her.

"Nice try."

"I had to."

Sara's thighs spread apart and Alia sends delicious friction between then. She assaults Sara's body with kisses while safely levitating the Princess out of harm's way. Her pussy and ass dribbles in time with the drool dribbling down her throat.

"Just…fuck me already!"

A pure animalistic growl goes through Sara's face. She's horny as fuck and wants a piece of Alia. Alia's chest lowers into Sara's face and she buries her face into Alia's cleavage sucking and licking on her breasts.

A moan explodes over Sara when she feels something slide down her leg. It almost feels like slimy tentacles and her imagination runs wild at the thought of what it could be. Alia's hands move at a speed which puts Iris to shame and she should know, because Sara's experienced those fast hands stimulating her body at hyper speed.

The top join at the hip. Their cores become one and finally, Sara experiences the full power of the Dragon. And it feels really good slamming into her body at a constant flow. Hips keep moving back and forth against each other. Sara holds the back of Alia's neck and comes back into her ear with a hot moan.

Sara's legs scissor around Alia's back and pushes deep inside of her. The two join each other going hip to hip with each other. Alia's fingers run up to lift Sara's ass up off of the bed. She squeezes it.

"Take me in every way you know how."

The plunge happens next and Sara's hips jump up to meet Alia. The two women frantically fuck each other. Neither woman wishes to back up from the other woman and they meet each other halfway. Their bodies flare up in lust with each other.

Sara's warm lips seal around Alia's nipple. Milk leaks from them which causes Sara to keep sucking on them to gain the nourishment. Alia plunges deeper into Sara, her fingers rolling over Sara.

Both fierce warriors turn onto their side so they can feel each other. Pussies brush together in a carnal fit of lust which only bubbles over to the surface. Their tongues keep dancing against each other with Sara digging her nails against Alia's face.

Sara shoots her hips up against Alia's and sends a splattering of clear juices over her. Alia keeps rotating herself down and up on Alia and returns the favor. Alia grips Sara's shoulder and a very eager moan passes through her ear the second they finish.

A content sigh breaks the silence. Sara rolls over onto her back with a smile as Alia snuggles up against her body. She always thinks sex after a battle is a good way to unwind.

* * *

' _We've just encountered Thawne!'_ Kara pops in.  _'The AntiPure leader's dead and he claims he has Claire trapped in the Speed Force.'_

This news distracts from the fact that Alia has two beautiful blondes dripping in sweat and juices wrapped around her. Playtime is over, now it's time for business.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 8** **th** **, 2018.**


	50. Here and Back

**Chapter Fifty: Here and Back.**

* * *

The minute Kara tells Alia what's going on, Alia rushes over there. She's there in about a minute to see Iris looking very hopeful at the thought of finding one of her former teammates. Kara, on the other hand, steps back ever so slightly and while she looks happy, there's a sense of potential dread working into her mind.

"So, Thawne said where she is?"

Kara nods up and down. There's a second where she bites down on her lip and releases it. "I'm just thinking that it could be a trap."

Iris throws her head back for a second. "With Thawne, it's always possible. And it's the best lead we have on her. He's planning something, he always is."

A small shudder comes over Iris. Kara turns to her, but Iris waves off Kara's attempt of a concern.

"It's fine, let's go."

The trio steps through the doors into Star Labs. As always, there's a lot of work and activity going on. Alia, Kara, and Iris step inside of the main lab. Alia stops short for a second. A giant threadmill hooking up to an energy portal sits in the middle of a large room. Several wires fasten the portal to the energy portal. Alia wonders about the process

She turns and sees two of the ladies who can potentially answer the question. Caitlin and Karen get to work on attempting to fix the item on the other end. They are heavily at work and carefully figuring out the necessary calculations on the item in front of them.

"That's about it?" Caitlin asks.

Karen confirms in response. She smiles the second Kara, Iris, and Alia turn up. "We're just making some last minute calculations. If Claire's in the speed force, we should be able to find her."

"And the technology's improve since the first time that we've used it," Caitlin chimes in. "So you should be able to enter the Speed Force without any complications. You should be able to get in, get out, and get Claire out of there in a blink of an eye."

"Or rather in a flash."

Iris gives Kara the side eye at that particular statement being thrown out. Kara responds with a cheesy grin and a smile which causes her to step back. Jesse steps into the lab with them.

"You've really improved on it," Jesse says.

"I like to say we've put some good work in on it," Caitlin says. "It should be stabilized just long enough to get them in…and we've tracked something."

Iris directs her attention to the screen where a blip of energy. Karen and Kara turn over and they follow the nice blip going across the screen.

"So, Thawne isn't talking out of his ass. That really is Claire in there."

"Or a good enough duplicate," Alia says. "Still, if this is the best chance we have to extract her from the Phantom Zone, I say we go and take it."

Kara smiles at the support that's given from Alia and boy does she ever appreciate it. Claire's death weighs on her mind for well over a year and it will continue to go out of her mind.

"I'm coming with you too," Iris says.

"Are you sure?" Caitlin asks. "I wouldn't think that you would want to go back in there."

A smallest blip of hesitation follows. Iris nods with absolute conviction in her words. "I'm going to have to be in there. Jesse's going to here to keep things stable."

"I'll do my best," Jesse says.

"I think we all will," Iris says. "I'll get the treadmill going. It's going to be like old times ago."

Kara and Alia stand by while Iris stands onto the treadmill. Despite her outward bravado, one can see that Iris is spending a lot of time psyching herself up so she doesn't psyche herself out. There's a feeling moment where it looks like she freezes up.

"Okay, let's do this."

Iris begins to build up momentum on the speed force treadmill. Sparks of light fly around her as she fires up the speed to open the portal and allow herself, Kara, and Alia to enter the Phantom Zone.

* * *

Thawne nearly wears a hole in the ground while pacing back and forth. He hates being kept waiting by anyone, especially someone like his partner. He checks the time and then makes his eyes dart back and forth and all around. His head constantly remains on a swivel.

' _Where are you?'_

A sound of a portal opening up catches Thawne off guard. He never knows when he has to run to keep one step ahead from the speed force wraiths who chase him. Thawne just relaxes himself ever so slightly when his partner the one and only Owlman steps out of the portal.

The Leader of the Crime Syndicate puts his gaze firmly on the Reverse-Flash. The Reverse-Flash tightens his knuckle grip.

"I thought you would be here much sooner."

The chill comes down Thawne's spine from the gaze Owlman gives him. "I'm here when I want to be. And you're right where I need you to be. And soon our mutual enemy will be right near where she wants to be."

"This plan should work," Thawne agrees.

The smile spreading over Owlman's face causes Thawne to step back. "Naturally, the plan should work. I would not have signed off on any plan which did not have a high probability of working. You have to realize that I don't back the plays of failures."

Thawne swallows the lump in his throat. He looks over his shoulder one more time.

"Time in the speed force has made me weary. Things are often not as they appear."

Owlman reaches over and fastens a hand on the Reverse-Flash's shoulder. "That's not just your time in the speed force. That is a logical lesson for life."

The two gentleman walk and Thawne feels they are going to do more than walk in a minute.

"The Light's serving their purpose nicely," Owlman comments. "They are bringing me one step closer to my plans."

"Savage is starting to ask some questions," Thawne says.

"You don't live as long as Vandal Savage without asking questions. His suspicion can be misdirected to other avenues if you play your cards right. And I trust you will do what you can to help me. Remember, if it wasn't for me, you would have been consumed by the time wraith."

Thawne remembers due to the simple fact Owlman keeps bringing it up. There's another thing which Thawne needs to tell Owlman about.

"I brought you Superwoman. I gave you the person who locked away the rest of your team."

Owlman chuckles and holds up his hand to prevent them from moving forward. A trio of time wraiths flash by. Thawne holds his breath and remains perfectly still as to not incite them. They move around the corner and disappear into the speed force as suddenly as they appeared.

"Yes, she does have her uses. I'm not going to deny that. But, it's hard for her to come up with any concrete information when her memories are scrambled after her temporary death."

Thawne closes his mouth and opens it back up again. Unfortunately, that's very true. There's no way to stop that, but still, he figures that Owlman cannot deny how useful Superwoman could potentially build.

Owlman waits for the time wraiths to completely pass. There's something else which catches his attention and most certainly piques his interest.

"You have that look on your face," Thawne tells him. "You know, the look that you know something that no one else is knows."

"Close your eyes, open your mind, and shut your mouth," Owlman advises him. "And see if you can feel what I feel."

Thawne tries not to lash out at Owlman. It takes self-control because as Owlman will not stop reminding Thawne, he needs him. Thawne does as asked, closes his eyes, shuts his mouth, and opens his mind. A shift in the speed force energies bring Thawne's thoughts completely to a certain point. He realizes that there's something coming in and he knows what it is almost immediately.

"They activated the Speed Force Treadmill. They've swallowed the bait."

"Yes, they have," Owlman says. "They're acting completely as I predicted they were."

"Don't get too smug. Our plan is not completely enacted yet."

"It's well on its way to doing so."

They take a short walk inside of a cave on the edge of a large valley of fire and swirling green eyes. They step inside of it to reveal the cave Owlman sets up for his own. Would it be inappropriate to call it the Owlcave. Maybe, and completely unoriginal as well.

Thawne stops and gazes upon a very small relay tower. It's sheer black with three red orbs on it. The orbs circle around and build up an insane amount of energy.

"Boy, have you ever been busy."

Thawne just fires a smile in the Flash's general direction as more waves of energy come. He sees how it disrupts the speed force and no doubt STAR Lab's speed force technology on the other end.

* * *

Strange waves of energy fold in on her the second Alia steps into the Speed Force. She gets the sense of being somewhere where she really should not be. Her stomach turns inward. Kara steps in behind her and Iris brings up the rear.

"Keep your eyes open," Iris warns them. "There are a lot of things in here that are not what they appear."

Alia closes her eyes. The goosebumps heighten all over her arms. "And there are other things in this place which are exactly how they appear."

"What do you mean?" Kara asks.

A loud rattling from above makes all three of the heroines stand up straight. Iris senses it, as does Kara, even though she does not understand it. There's no time to freeze up and there's even less time for indecision. Iris only can belt out one word.

"RUN!"

The trio run from three skeletal figures moving at them at the speed of light. Time Wraiths chase them and one of them make a beeline for Iris. The only good thing about spending what seems like decades sealed in the speed force is that Iris has a pretty good way to get them.

"Wait, they're going right after you?" Iris asks.

Alia throws a bright blue light over her shoulder. A wall shoots up out of the ground and blocks their further progress. They only smack into the wall the second they move forward.

"Yes," Alia agrees.

There's many questions Iris has in mind to ask. She goes for the most obvious one. "What did you do?"

The speed wraiths chasing the trio all throughout the speed force. They run to the edge of a cliff and stop short. There's a very long drop off from here.

"Right!"

Iris knows the speed force better than anyone else in there. Therefore, once she gives them the lead, Kara and Alia follow down the way. They move down at the speed of light, making three very super-sonic blurs coming around the corner.

The moment they had some time to breath, Iris turns her attention to Alia. "Seriously, what did you do?"

"Well, there was that time where I used a time turner that I might have taken certain liberties with it," Alia says. "Of course, the reason that I even had a time turner was utterly stupid in the first place, and it's not power that should be in the hands of….."

Those time wraiths close ranks on them. Alia repels one of them back. This only increases his velocity when charging at Alia. The three wraiths are joined by three more wraiths and a first wraith.

"They've never been like this before! Something must be riling them up!"

Iris stops and puts her hands on the edge of the cliff. Several large rocks shoot up to form a wall which the speed wraiths smack head long into. The loud crack echoes from when they hit.

Alia shakes her head while biting her lower lip. "That's not going to stop them."

As if on cue, the time wraiths break free from the rocks and continue their aggressive pursuit of the trio of heroines. They reach out and stop them. Alia holds her hands out and creates a large cylinder like object. It strains her abilities ad does the job at the same time. The time wraiths keeps smacking hard against the edge of the cylinder. Every attempt for them to break out only results in them smacking against the cylinder as hard as humanly possible.

"Claire's close."

"Yeah, she's close," Iris agrees. "We could get to her if the time wraiths don't rip us to shreads!"

"We should go before more come after us."

Alia, Iris, and Kara move their way over. The time wraiths do not follow them. That particular thing appeases them and yet there's a sense.

"Time storm!" Iris shouts.

Vortexes of glowing light erupt in the sky above them. Another couple of crackles bring more energy out of the air. Iris hitches in her breath the second they move over and turns over her shoulder.

"There's someone who is messing with the Speed Force. It's never acted like this."

The entire atmosphere takes a turn for the chilling. Alia knows there's something coming around the corner. Iris tenses up as well.

"What's that?" Kara asks.

Iris holds her mouth open. She can hardly believe what is coming for her, and yet here it comes. She draws in a deep breath to come face to face with a hideous creature who has no face and no soul and likely no purpose. It appears in front of them with its disgusting breath rattling.

"Black Flash," Iris hisses.

The force locks onto Iris like a bloodhound and goes after her.

"I'll lead him away!" Iris shouts.

She runs even though there's no running from the Black Flash especially now that she's stepped into his domain.

* * *

Jesse stands outside of the portal. Every thirty to forty-five seconds a small bolt of light shoots out of the Speed Force. She puts a hand on her face and digs her nails in. She turns around to Caitlin who is a the control panel. Karen moves over to check the power source.

"I don't understand. It's never done this before."

Working with something new, that's never a good sign. Jesse eyes the treadmill on the other end and the energy which is shooting out. One of those discharges could seal them off from the speedforce in addition to destroying the temple. Jesse moves onto the table and runs as fast as she can to stabilize the portal.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up! It's pretty wonky! Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"No," Caitlin says while clenching her fist together.

Jesse throws her head back. "Well, you better figure out pretty soon. The speed portal is going to fry and I don't know how long it's going to take for me to get it back under control, if it's at all possible."

She keeps running until her muscles start burning. It's hard for her to keep going on the treadmill when there's sparks flying from it. Jesse takes her breath and keeps running as fast as she could.

"I don't think it's ever done this before!"

"No, it hasn't," Caitlin agrees.

She pours herself over the keyboard and sees that the speed force is developing some kind of strange reaction with the portal. Karen leans over Caitlin's shoulder and the frown only increases as time passes.

"The portal has been properly calibrated. This is the same calculations that we've used to open the portal to the speed force before."

"Yes, the technology has not changed," Caitlin says. "And I don't think the Speed Force has changed even. There must be some kind of third party that…."

A beam of black light erupts out of the portal. Some kind of speed demon appears in the lab with pure black skin and sinister yellow eyes. Caitlin turns her palm around and blasts the creature with a a concentrated blast of ice.

' _At least one thing remains true. Anything coming out of the speed force doesn't really stand up well with ice.'_

"You took care of one of those things. What if more come out? What are we going to do?"

Caitlin's mindful of Jesse's statement and she quickly comes to a conclusion. She gets Karen's attention by grabbing her shoulder. "Mind the portal for a bit. I think I have an idea. But, we're going to need to extra Kara, Iris, and Alia from the speed force."

"I can go in there, and get them out!" Jesse yells.

A shake of Caitlin's head causes Jesse to jump up. "You're not going in there. I'm not sending you in there, not when it's so dangerous. If the Speed Force storm gets any worse, we're not going to be able to get you out of there."

"There has to be a way to stabilize this!" Jesse shouts at the top of her lungs.

Caitlin agrees. She decides to get Karen's attention who is busy trying to find a solution to keeping more of those speed demons from getting out. As if the Phantom Zone creatures were not bad enough, they have to deal with these monsters.

"I'll be right back. You keep manning the controls. This should only take a second."

The two switch and Karen wonders if Claire is still there. It's hard to tell with all of the disturbance. The portal hisses which makes Karen become even more uneased.

"Get through the portal and save them. You want a chance to redeem yourself, here's your opportunity."

A bright blur passes through the portal. Jesse only sees the figure just barely pass her on her way through the portal. It takes her a minute to realize that Caitlin just sent Eliza Harmon, better known as Trajectory, through the portal.

"Did you just send….."

Caitlin holds up a hand. "Keep manning the treadmill. She can handle herself."

"Did you just sacrifice someone?"

There's no answer to that one. Jesse looks forward and keeps running as fast as she can. Sparks of energy rise up when she builds up enough speed and momentum.

"You know something? That's a very Thawne thing to do."

* * *

The force Black Flash knocks Iris back takes the wind out of her lungs. She struggles to a standing position as the wraith moves in.

Death dances in front of her. The Fastest Woman alive pulls herself up off of the ground and rushes the super-powerful time wraith. The time wraith blocks her punch and knocks her back with several more to crack her chest. She drops down onto the ground.

His hand tightens around Iris's shoulders. The speed force energy drains from Iris no matter how much she struggles. She kicks and fires punches, but each punch just fuels the Black Flash and makes sure he has Iris down on the ground where he feels she belongs.

"Finally."

That sinister, sadistic word puts Iris on alert. She kicks away at the Black Flash with a deep breath coming from her body. The sadistic speedster flies in the opposite direction and lands on the ground with a very violent thud. His hand vibrates against the ground and he comes at Iris again.

Black Flash grabs regular Flash around the neck and squeezes the speed force out of her. Iris senses her entire life flash before her. Every single instance of everything that happens is going right through her body. Iris twitches and pulls herself free.

Just in time for Alia to come down from the heavens with a concentrated cold bolt. The gust of wind erupts the Black Flash. The impact forces his control of the Speed Force to break. He turns around and then Alia whips her hands to send two concussive blasts at the same time to get the Black Flash back.

"That should do it. For now!"

Alia extends a hand to Iris. Iris takes the hand and pulls herself up. She's shaking very madly, but the energy returns to her.

"I'm fine."

"KARA!"

A voice shouts from the distance and Kara sees Claire floating in the midst of some kind of time prison. Kara sees her cousin and moves to her. Alia rushes in front of Kara and stops her.

"What are you doing? It's Claire. She's in there. There's…."

"Something wrong."

The time prison collapses to release three wraiths, one of them taking on Claire's form. An entire swarm of them dive towards Kara and Alia. Alia propels herself in front of them and draws two large swords out. Both of them flash with intense waves of energy.

"Get to the exit! I've got this handled."

Alia blasts the time wraiths which try and dive onto Iris. She's not going to let this storm of wraiths rip anyone apart, not if she could help it.

Kara's powers start going out on her when she's in the speed force. She's only running on reserves. Two of the wraiths dive at her, and a third raises a hand. Alia plunges the glowing sword into the back of the wraith and causes the time force energy to fade. He'll be able to pull himself back apart in a minute.

"GO!" Alia yells.

"Not without you!"

Iris grabs Kara and moves her through the portal. An entire wall of time wraiths appear in front of them like soldiers defending the line. She's never seen this many in one place before.

A blur bombards them from behind and rips through the time wraiths like a hot knife through butter. They turn their attention to the wraith which allows Iris and Kara to bolt away through the portal at the speed of light. They keep moving quicker and quicker, picking up enough speed and momentum.

Alia stands strong against her enemies and goes face to face with Trajectory.

"I'm here to get you out of here," Trajectory says.

"Thanks," Alia says. "Let's go."

They move over where the portal is. The portal rapidly shrinks behind them. Trajectory opens her mouth to say something. Alia pushes Trajectory through the portal.

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

Back in Star Labs, the portal breaks open. Supergirl and Flash come out first, and Trajectory moves by. The Speed Treadmill and the Portal both short out and close when the energy flings Jesse back.

The dust clears and Supergirl looks up with a look of horror on her face. The speed force treadmill and the fire shoot into flames, but Kara shrugs that off.

"Alia?" Kara asks. "Oh, Rao no."

"She's trapped…in there," Iris manages.

"I tried to get her out."

Alia remains in the speed force without any way to get her out.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 10** **th** **, 2018.**


	51. Malicious Intentions Part One

**Chapter Fifty-One: Malicious Intentions Part One.**

* * *

After the initial shock of Alia being sucked into the Speed Force wears off, Jesse, Karen, and Kara make their way back to Starrwave. Jesse's hands shake madly from the thought of what Caitlin just did and she cannot believe it for a moment. Jesse spends the last few seconds taking in a deep breath and then letting it out in a rapid fire succession, every breath showing her frustration more than the last breath.

Karen's not in the best of spirits either for one simple reason. She has to inform LILY of what happened. There's no getting the speed force portal back open no matter how hard they try. Otherwise, it would have been done already.

Kara's eyes widen in shock and one can see why she's pretty much upset. She takes a couple of deep breaths when walking inside.

"I can't believe her!"

Jesse's statement shows how upset she is. Kara wishes she can have some sympathy with Jesse's plight, but unfortunately, there are more things which Kara has to talk about. There's so much to do, in so little time and Kara does not really know where to begin.

"Can you believe it?" Jesse asks. "She decides to throw one of our enemies into the speed force. I should have been the one that went in there. It should have been me. And now…."

"No, it shouldn't"

Kara's voice sounds very patient and calm even though there's an undercurrent of some growing level of frustration. She can tell Jesse wants to have a good rant about Caitlin and to be honest, Kara is not too happy with her as well due to the fact that Alia is trapped in the speed force.

"She just thinks people are pawns. She's no better than Thawne!"

"You're upset, I get it!" Kara snaps. "Could you please give it a rest because we have more important things to worry about right now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, because your concerns are always more important," Jesse says.

"Will you two quit bickering like children and focus?"

Karen feels a headache coming on from the tension and these two starting to snipe at each other is not worth it. She makes her way into the lab and actives LILY. LILY's full form comes to life and she frowns.

"Alia's trapped in the speed force," LILY says.

Despite the nonchalant nature of her tone, one can tell that LILY is pretty worried about everything. And rightfully so, given it's her daughter. Kara takes a deep breath and looks at her mother-in-law's construct.

"Please tell me you can find her," Kara says. "Please tell me you can find a way to get her out."

"We have a slight problem with the speed force portal," Jesse adds on. "As in the power source is completely fried, and we won't be able to get it back on line. The components won't cool without it."

"Yes, that's a problem," LILY agrees. "I'm going to locate my daughter and put a tracker on her, and then I'll solve your problem. Which may be necessary in solving my problem."

Kara grabs onto the side of the wall. She blames herself for not being able to help Alia. It's like Claire all over again with all of the growing and bubbling frustration of losing a loved one. When she's right there and she could have done something. Those wraiths, Alia can handle herself, but not forever. Kara sighs in deeply rooted frustration.

"Did you find anything?" Kara asks.

She does not mean to be pushy, but still there's a whole lot of concern she's working with and rightfully so.

"Alia's both everywhere and nowhere at all."

Jesse pinches the bridge of her nose to show her frustration and dismay with the entire situation. Yes, that pretty much describes the speed force in a nutshell.

"While I don't have any luck in locating Alia, I do have some good news."

"Good news?" Kara asks. "Great, I'd like to hear that."

LILY spends the next moment verifying what she's looking for. "You can find a power source that will help the speed force treadmill. It's currently in a lab in rural Pennsylvania."

"That's pretty odd," Jesse says. "We better move out and go for it."

Kara nods in agreement. They repair the treadmill and they get Alia out of there. It's simple, if anything in life could be that simple.

* * *

Mary Marvel smashes down back first onto the ground with a very loud thump. Her breath comes out of her body the second she looks up. One of the large robots thunders towards her.

The superheroine keeps her eyes on the robot and smashes a punch down across the head of the robot. The robot's head crunches underneath the attack from the heroine. Mary draws in her breath and slams another punch down across the fact of her attacker.

The robot circles Mary from the other side. Courtney, Stargirl, comes in, and extends her staff. A bombardment of enemy attacks the robots.

"Sivana's really done a lot of work building these things up."

Stargirl decides to see if the same tactics from before works. Namely getting under the leg of the robot and blasting it for everything it's worth. The loud crunch indicates that Stargirl makes some progress, although perhaps not as much progress as she would have liked to make.

"To your right!"

Mary's shout causes Stargirl to look up into the sky. Another huge robot drops down. Why does he build so many of these things? Stargirl shakes the thought off and once again throws her energy staff. The charge causes the robot to step back before an energy field comes around it.

A jump back to avoid the missile and one extremely frustrating thought enters Courtney's mind. These damn things are finding a way to adapt. She can't even, it's a very frustrating feeling to have. Courtney takes in another couple of breaths when the robot thunders in her general direction.

A blur catches the robot across the back of the neck and drops it to the ground. Courtney blinks and comes face to face with Jesse Quick. Jesse jumps up, teeth gritted, and slams her fist through the robot to cause further sparks to explode in every direction.

"Look up in the sky," Mary says.

Kara jumps into the air and catches the attacker with a huge jumping punch which cracks his robotic skull down to the ground. The skull shifts and releases a pulse of green Kryptonite. Kara flinches despite having the shielding in her uniform.

Mary blasts the robot in the back. It lands on the ground and turns into a giant spider creature on the ground to scurry towards a vault in the back. Two other creatures shift their way into the vault as well.

"I got this one!"

Jesse rushes at the back of the robot. Several blasts of oil coat the ground and cause Jesse to spiral out of control and smash into the wall.

The robots move their way into position and grab the box containing what they want. One of them releases a glowing glass orb onto the ground and it sends a thick cloud of gas in the general direction of the heroines and forces them to scatter.

Courtney coughs from the gas going in her general direction. She holds in her breath despite the burning sensation she's feeling and it's growing even more obvious the closer she gets to the gas seeping into her lungs. Supergirl dives in the way and tries to take one of the robots out.

The robot trips Courtney up and drops her down to the ground. Ropes wrap around Courtney and no matter how much she struggles to get out.

The three robots teleport out of the facility with their crate and leaves four rather frustrated heroines in their wake. Supergirl moves over and rips the ropes off of Courtney.

"You should learn to be more careful."

Stargirl grits her teeth at her self-righteous statement. She and Mary had this under control until Supergirl and Jesse Quick had to show up and grand stand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mary asks.

"We're looking for an energy source to repair the speed force portal," Jesse says. "We had an incident and Alia's trapped in the speed force."

"My gosh!"

Mary claps her hands over her mouth when she realizes she just used such salty language. She needs to be more mindful of the people around her.

"It's Sivana," Stargirl tells them in a very curt tone. "And I would have stopped his robots and them making off with the package, which is likely the thing you came here for, if you hadn't gotten in my way. Especially you!"

Stargirl extends one finger at Supergirl and Supergirl's mouth opens up to protest.

"You two would have been flattened if it hadn't been for us. But, I'm used to it, people taking me for granted. You realize how many of you I've pulled out of the fire. And I still have to play second fiddle to my dead cousin!"

"Okay, okay, thanks for the rescue," Mary tells them. "We really appreciate it. Courtney…just take a deep breath and calm down."

Courtney takes a deep breath, but she's the furthest thing from calming down. "Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if you would have kept better tabs on your villains."

Tension ramps up to a higher level. Even calm and even-tempered Mary Marvel remains slightly hot under the collar. She resolves to cool down because shouting at people never solves anything especially when those people are your friends.

"I found something!"

Jesse points to something which causes their attention to divert from being to each other's throats to actually focusing on the mission at hand. Kara steps over and picks up the object. It's a large piece of metal with some kind of serial number etched into it.

"Oracle?" Kara asks.

"Yes?"

"525215 is the serial number."

"I'll run it through the known databases," Oracle informs her. "Yes, I have a match, it's a lab in Maryland which belongs to Doctor Sivana. I'm sending you the coordinates right now so you can check it out."

"Are you sure we can trust this?" Stargirl asks.

Supergirl's agitation with Stargirl builds to almost volcanic levels of heat. She keeps her cool. "Yes, it's Oracle. I think we can trust this."

* * *

Those infernal shadow wraiths keep up their chase on Alia. She keeps moving and keeps dodging, and more importantly, keeps them guessing her next move. Alia's mind runs several miles a minute as she attempts to figure out something.

"Okay, the portal closed for some reason. There has to be something blocking the speed force…."

There's no time to think and even more less time to thought. A flare burns the side of Alia's cheek. One of the wraiths extend his hands with an attempt to decay. Alia whips her hand and sends a bolt of energy through it. The wraith's particles scatter.

It will put itself back together in a matter of moments. Not that it matters to Alia because there's going to be more of these things coming after her.

' _Have to run.'_

She does run and skids over to the side of the portal. Grim realization dawns upon her that she's a very long way from the exit point, so even if Caitlin and Karen do reopen a portal, she's going to have to navigate through all of this one more time.

Three wraiths come along either side of her. Alia takes a step back and draws in a very deep breath. She puts her hands on the ground and energy waves shoot out. Alia jumps up to the air and a sword of energy comes out of her hand. Alia drives the sword through the chest area of the wraith. He disappears into a huge puff of light. Alia drops down to the ground and draws in her breath.

"We're coming for you!"

That's always an extremely foreboding sound, no matter what. Alia keeps her head up firm on her shoulders and takes a couple of deep breaths. One of the wraiths charges her from the other side of the twists and turns of the speed force. Alia extends her sword ready to strike.

Another blur comes from the end and smashes through the wraith. The wraith explodes like dust particles.

Now, Alia thinks there is more questions than answers here. She notices the figure in the shadows giving her one of those calculating grins. Alia has no idea what is going to happen next, although she can guess. The figure grows in prominence as two more of the wraiths explode.

"Kara?"

The figure sure as hell resembles Kara. She dresses all in black though, with a tight black half-shirt and a short black skirt which resembles a belt more than a skirt. Also, the symbol on her shirt is not the standard "S", rather it's a twisted "U" and Alia wonders what the hell is going on.

"Just who are you?"

Kara's doppleganger just smiles and flies off into the other direction. The wraiths do not target her despite just having several of them ripped to shreds.

Alia stops short of following her and weighs her options. It's all very possible this is another trick by the Speed Force to mess with Alia's already scrambled brains. Taking on the form of her wife, an evil extremely hot version of her wife, is the type of thing which makes sense in this twisted messed up lace.

Then again, Alia does not have that many options and she does clear a path. There's no wraiths attacking her and that's a good thing.

She wants to keep that good thing going. Alia draws in breath and holds her neck back. She considers all of her options.

"Better follow her."

Alia catches sight of Kara's double who rushes across a large pit in the speed force towards a doorway. Was the doorway a way out? There's only one way to find out and that was for Alia to follow.

Every step brings the threat of the wraiths coming back after her and her not being able to fend them off. Alia pushes these thoughts out and persists in getting out of here.

* * *

Jesse, Mary, Kara, and Courtney arrive at the lab of Doctor Sivana. It gives the very obvious feel of some kind of mad scientist lab from the fifties. Courtney decides to take the first step.

"We could be walking into a trap," Jesse suggests.

"Yeah, because you know everything," Courtney comments. "Relax, I've got this. I'm going to put a tag on his bald head."

"You're getting pretty cocky," Kara comments.

Courtney throws her hair back and gives Kara one of those expressions. "Oh, like that's not the pot calling the kettle black, Supergirl."

The two glare at each other. Mary clears her throat. The last thing she wants is her friends fighting because that's a very stressful thing no matter how you slice it. She places her hands on her hips for a couple of seconds and her growing frustration is every evident.

"Can we just go inside, please?"

Courtney responds with a shrug and opens the door. They enter the lab the four of them. Tensions run high and not just the tensions they feel for each other. There's something really bad about ready to happen in this lab. The feeling of this being an old lab rears its ugly head and threatens to attack them.

"Oh, that's not creepy at all," Jesse whispers.

Despite her agitation to these other girls, Courtney cannot help and agree. She moves forward with an attempt to investigate what's going on. There's a flutter in her heart as it keeps beating in excitement. Three large tanks at he end of the room.

"I think Sivana's ditched this place."

"Well, I guess the almighty Oracle wasn't too up to date on her predictions!" Courtney haughtily says. "Perhaps, you should get a better source."

Kara's eyes start to flicker to light with the early warnings of heat vision."Listen to me, I think the source is sound, I just think that Sivana upped and moved very recently! I don't know what's gotten up your ass today, but you better…."

"Guys!"

Mary's urgent yell snaps them out of their argument. The trio of girls look on with widening eyes the second that the tanks open up. The Terrible Trio of the Shark, the Vulture, and the Fox appear out of the tanks. Only they are not spoiled rich kids in masks, rather they are horrifically mutated monsters who move to them.

The Vultures claws extend out. Jesse throws herself out of the way for the Vulture to smash his way down onto the ground. Courtney raises her staff and once again, Supergirl jumps in the way and engages the Vulture. She violently attacks the creature with a series of vicious punches. Each punch cracks against the skin of the monster and propels it back a fraction of an energy.

The Fox rushes at Jesse and knocks her into the wall. Jesse gets back to her feet and takes a couple of deep breaths. The Fox dives at her with his hands extended at Jesse's throat. Kara rushes in and knocks Jesse out of the way and sends the Fox flying backwards.

The Shark smashes the ground and rushes towards Courtney. Courtney bombards him with an energy blast from the staff. Stargirl dodges the snapping jaws of the shark which comes close to ripping her head off, pretty much literally. Her heart starts thumping when the Shark rushes at her on a constant basis.

Jesse and Kara try for the same attack at the same time and cause them to trip each other.

"Damn it, Quick, get out of my way!" Kara shouts.

"You were in my way! I can't help it that you're too slow!"

The Fox bombards them with another attack and drives them down onto the ground. Courtney moves in to attack and fights in tandem with Mary. The Vulture swoops down and plucks Mary off of the ground.

Gritting her teeth, Stargirl points the staff at her adversary and bombards him with a huge blast of energy. The Vulture drops Mary and Mary bounces back up to plow the Vulture with a huge punch.

"Watch your back Supergirl!"

The Shark dives out of the ground and smashes Supergirl through the wall. Jesse rushes the Shark from behind. Shark dodges and Jesse and Supergirl smack head on into each other.

"Could you watch where you're going?"

"Yeah, as always, the powered heroes can't cut it."

Courtney nails Shark hard in the face with a beam from her staff. Supergirl jumps up and Stargirl nails Supergirl with the staff by mistake when trying to get Shark.

"It's your own damn fault for getting in the way."

"You're getting in my way!" Supergirl yells. "I would have handled it by now."

"Oh, yeah, like you handled Doomsday and got your cousin killed! Or how you got your wife trapped in the Speed Force?"

"Listen to me, you bitch, don't you dare talk to me like it…"

"DAMN IT!"

Mary's loud declaration causes them to snap out of their statements. Courtney, Kara, and Jesse remain very quiet at her uncharacteristic outburst. They think something is wrong.

"They're getting away," Jesse says.

"I've got this one. Either help or stay out of my way."

Stargirl rushes down the way after the Terrible Trio. She moves down the corridor and looks to the right and look to the right.

Fox charges around the corner and slams Stargirl down onto the ground. Stargirl struggles to grab her staff as Fox squeezes her neck. She breaths in heavily in an attempt to burst free from this attack.

Supergirl nails Fox with heat vision and burns his fur. She stands at the end of the hallway and angrily jerks Stargirl to her feet. Stargirl winces at the force Supergirl put on her arm.

"You could have gotten yourself killed."

Stargirl throws her hands up in the air. "There you go again! ALWAYS STEALING THE GLORY…."

"Courtney, Kara, please," Mary says almost in tears.

"You always have to be the star! It's always all about Kara. No other girls get their chance!"

"Well, maybe you're just jealous of me and how you're nothing without that stupid little staff."

"Cool it!" Jesse yells. "There's something really wrong."

Courtney fumes and turns to Kara. "You really think you're special. I'm not less than you, I'm not less than any of you."

"No one thinks you're less…."

Mary's statement cuts off when Kara, Courtney, and Jesse all start shouting at each other. With a defeated sigh, Mary buries her head in her hands. She wants to crawl into a corner and cry at the shouting and the fighting.

* * *

A figure takes a couple of paces back and forth in a lab. The monitors on the screen monitor the events in the lab featuring the mutated Terrible Trio against the Superfriends who are not that friendly now that his partner has gotten in their mind.

"They thought that I am a second rate scientist. They thought that I was a B-Rate player. They thought many things. And they could never have been more wrong in their life in a million years. They are going to rue the day they thought they could push me around."

Doctor Sivana steps out of the picture with his face twisting into one of those devious grins. He intends to join up with the Light, but the Light disagrees with his membership. They do not think he is strong enough.

"I've brought something to the table. An ace which can get into the heads of the heroes. And finally help me get the respect that I need. And the amplification device is working."

"Yes, it's working to my specifications. You've done well, Sivana."

Sivana beams like a proud father. He appreciates the fact that his new friend enjoys the work he's done. Sivana circles around and bounces on his heels with excitement only building with each passing second.

"They will respect you. I admit this human feeling of respect is rather foreign to me. Alas, if I get what I want, then you're going to get what you want. That's just the way our partnership is going to have to work."

The scientist nods when looking at his partner. Already, this partnership paid off perfectly. Several of the Earth's greatest heroes rip into each other's throats. It causes Sivana's lips to curl into a very devious smile.

"Soon this entire world will fall and we will rebuild. Already these so called defenders are at each other's throats. All I had to do is get inside their minds and root around with their deepest rooted insecurities."

The amplification device works out rather well. He can build on this as a start of something new.

"Delightful," Sivana says with a very obvious nod. "We will work together well..um…."

"Your simple human language cannot being to properly pronounce my true name. You may call me Mister Mind."

The second phase of their plan is about ready to move forward.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 12** **th** **, 2018.**


	52. Malicious Intent Part Two

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Malicious Intentions Part Two.**

* * *

Alia creeps on through the speed force. The Kara duplicate appears and disappears a few times in the mist. She has little idea where she's gone. The hiss of the wraiths appear in the distance with Alia curling her fingers together and releasing them.

' _Something's not right.'_

She doesn't know what's not right, other than something's really not right. This double's not a speed force trick. This is one thing which Alia feels confidence of. She's just something else. Alia grits her teeth in determination and moves down the way.

Another hiss of the window and Alia notices the figure moving in the mist. Her lips curl into a smile. Alia dives at her and misses grabbing her just by the skin of her teeth. Alia staggers around and almost sinks down to one knee.

Alia lands in the middle of a hallway. The Speed Force scenery shifting like this makes Alia a bit on edge. She sniffs the air to figure out what's going on around her. Incense burns in the air although she can't really figure out which way it's coming from.

A sound rips through the air. Alia has no idea what she's listening for. She stops short and puts a hand on the door. Alia turns the door around and it clicks completely open. Alia steps to a room. Some points in the room are as hot as fire and some parts in the room is cold as ice.

The feeling in this room is not normal speed force behavior. The music only gets more frantic the further Alia walks into the room. She crouches down onto the ground. A music box crank turns and lets out a very interesting tune that perplexes Alia.

Something is really wrong about this. The humming continues from a source other than the music box. Alia holds a weapon in her hand and turns around just in time to see a spectral figure. Shielding herself from the light allows Alia to get a good look at the person in front of her.

Luna Lovegood, or someone who looks just like her, stands next to Alia. Her lips curl into a smile. The white garment covering Luna's body flows down touch her knees. She breaks out into a small smile and leans a little bit closer to Alia. Alia notices a small smattering of blood covering it.

"Luna?"

The room shifts as Alia tries to grab her mysterious guest. Luna flickers out of the way and makes Alia wonder what the hell kind of trip she's going on. She takes in a deep breath and waits for something else to happen. Luna disappears and then she reappears.

Alia levitates high in the air above a maze. There's nothing other than darkness above the maze. The one shining light which appears is Luna. One high point of the maze rises with a glowing dot burning into it. Alia reaches for the dot only to see it disappear into smoke.

The moment her hand unclasps the dot reappears. This brings about far more questions then there are answers, something which Alia is not too fond of.

'What's going on?"

Luna gives her a mysterious smile and then she glides across the maze. Alia follows her across the maze. There's a gateway which surrounds the wall. Alia reaches for it and Luna shakes her head.

"Secret."

Alia finds herself completely flummoxed by Luna, even more so than usual. She keeps herself as calm as humanly possible.

"What kind of secret?"

Luna vanishes and her mysterious Kara double appears in her place.

"We are the only ones who can deliver the world from chaos," she says. "A great evil will rise once again and he will consume the world."

"Who are you?" Alia asks.

"You may call me Ultrawoman. We will meet again soon, Dragon."

Kara's double disappears and suddenly Alia notices which direction she's flying.

' _There's got to be something up there in that labyrinth of caves.'_

* * *

Courtney kicks the door frame and only achieves a very sharp pain in her foot. Jesse snorts in amusement at what she did. A dirty look from Courtney only causes Jesse to respond in kind by folding her arms in response. Mary and Kara hang anxiously in the background. Kara's still sore about the shots that Courtney took at her earlier.

"Yeah, you sure showed that door something."

"Would you shut up?"

"They got away," Kara concludes.

Courtney does not bother to turn around. She grumbles underneath her breath, not even bothering to make the token effort to disguise her voice. Not that there needs to be any disgusting with someone with super powerful hearing. "Seriously? Out of all of those powers, you really have to point out the obvious. I could have had them all if you two just stopped getting in my way."

"It doesn't matter we'll find Sivana," Jesse says.

"I'll take care of it," Courtney says. "Just let me alone, unless you think that I'm too much of a weak little girl to do anything worthwhile. After all, it's not like I have powers like you three."

Jesse narrows her eyes. "Would you stop being an emo? It's not becoming of you and it's really getting on my nerves. So if you could stop that, it would be great."

"YOU HAVE IT EASY! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE POWERS YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN CIRCLES AROUND ANYONE!"

"It's not easy!" Jesse tells her in a voice brimming with forced patience. "The man who I thought was my father was really a crazed speedster in disguise."

"Yeah, well I guess that doesn't make you too smart after all," Courtney tells her.

Kara stops short and then puts her hands up. Courtney swats it away which causes Kara's eyes to flash in anger. Courtney lifts up the staff and points it at Kara. The pulse of energy comes inches away from blasting Kara. Kara darts out of the way!

"Let's do this!" Courtney yells. "Me and you, I'm pretty sure that….."

Jesse snags the staff away from her before any more blasts go down. Courtney snatches the air repeatedly trying to pull her staff away from Jesse's grip. Jesse is too quick, darting from the right, to the left, and in every which way to try and get her fingers on the staff.

"I don't know why you're doing this to me!" Courtney yells.

"We shouldn't be fighting," Mary says.

This causes Courtney to turn her attention and tongue to Mary. "You think you're above this, don't you? You think that you're perfect just you have the power of the gods!"

"You know what?" Mary asks. "I think you're acting like a spoiled brat, and a…a..a…A JERK!"

Mary starts fuming and Courtney folds her arms. Kara turns to Jesse who holds the staff out Courtney's reach. Courtney lunges for the staff.

"Give that back!" Courtney yells. "I swear, I'm not going to blast little Miss Perfect into the Phantom Zone no matter how tempting it is."

"We have a problem."

Kara hears LILY's voice in her ear and pushes the ear piece in.

"I'm picking up some strange energy waves," LILY informs them. "And I believe these energy waves are interfering with neural processing."

All three girls stop and listen. Jesse draws in her breath and sets the staff down onto the ground. Courtney snatches it up and walks over to the other side to keep staring daggers at the other girls from the other end of the room.

"You don't think these strange waves are affecting our minds?" Jesse asks. "Because, we're at each other's throats today more so than usual, and…it's just out of character when you really think of it."

Now Jesse knows it's there she can feel something trying to edge its way into her mind and cause her a lot of trouble. Jesse's tongue hangs out in very evident frustration.

"It is very likely the case," LILY informs the girls. "I'm working on a way to negate it. You may have to get to the source to completely shut it off."

"We should take a breath and calm down," Kara says. "Look, I know things were said…."

"Most of them by me," Courtney tells her. "Yeah, I know. It's all my fault. You don't have to rub it in, Kara."

Kara puts a hand on Courtney's shoulder and causes her to relax very momentarily. They have other things to worry about other than apologies. They have to stop the forces of evil and soon.

* * *

"The entire world will be at the palm of my…our hands!"

Sivana smiles at the statement given by his partner in crime, the Malicious Mister Mind. He cannot think of a better moment. There's nothing that stops him now nothing at all.

The door blasts open and Supergirl drops down onto the ground. She adopts the heroic pose. One by one, Jesse Quick, Mary Marvel, and Stargirl join her.

"So, this is the almighty Justice League? Color me unimpressed."

"I wouldn't underestimate them," Sivana says. "Especially considering they are not ripping each other's throats out because of their infighting anymore."

"It doesn't matter. Your fates are sealed."

A large glowing dome appears to reveal a giant robotic spider like object. In the middle of the spider rests a grotesque green space worm with eyes resembling the frames of glasses. His mouth hangs open with drool dropping out of it. The four heroines jump back from his appearance.

"That's disgusting!" Courtney yells.

"As if you humans look any better. And you won't look too much better by your own kind either."

The floor splits in half to show a large pool of water. The platform Jesse and Courtney starts shrinking as water rises up over it.

"And there's the Terrible Trio!" Jesse yells. "Look out, Shark at ten o'clock!"

Courtney turns around just in time for Shark to jump out of the water and snag her energy staff in hand. Courtney almost falls over and lands in the water. Jesse snags her at the last second just in time for the platform to jar underneath the. They are almost underneath water.

"So, now what?" Jesse asks.

"You're the girl with five doctorates!" Courtney yells. "Can't you figure something out? Walk on water or something!"

Jesse grabs Courtney's wrists and pumps her legs to go up into the air. The Shark jumps at them.

"Shoot your staff at him on the count of three!"

Courtney decides to go with it even though she's not so sure what that's going to accomplish. Both Jesse and Courtney shoot a staff and a bolt of lightning at Shark. Shark drives down onto the ground and smashes against the rocks as hard as humanly possible.

Vulture spits some kind of acid at Supergirl. Supergirl avoids the acid which burns the wall behind her. The Girl of Steel punches the Vulture hard in the chest and drops him down to the ground. The Girl of Steel whips herself up and then drives back down with a huge running punch to the chest of her enemy.

Fox charges on the ground. Mary showcases her speed and agility by avoiding Fox's claw swipes at her. Fox turns around and bares his feet just in time for Courtney to nail him with the staff.

"I finally got that bastard!"

Sivana steps back and puts his hands on his head. Mister Mind's expression twists into one of absolute apathetic. This makes Sivana turn around with a raised eyebrow directed towards his partner.

"How can you be so calm?" Sivana asks.

"Because, I'm in control."

Supergirl, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, and Jesse Quick dispatch of the Terrible Trio. They shift their attention over to the villains who are in control of this battle. Sivana steps back another few inches and pulls out a weapon. His arm relaxes ever so slightly when Mister Mind flashes him a side long glance.

"It's over!" Supergirl yells.

"Kneel!"

One word drops all four women to their knees like puppets having their strings cut. Supergirl, Jesse Quick, Stargirl, and Mary Marvel all drop down to the ground. Their breathing becomes quite labored the very second that MisteR Mind has them under his control.

"I knew you would be easily manipulated," Mister Mind says. "While you managed to disrupt my long range mind control, it being at short range is another matter entirely. I can do anything I want you to. I can tell you to stop breathing. I can order you to commit carnal acts with my partner should I so desire."

All four girls pull a disgusted face and even Sivana looks a bit queasy about the implications of it. As if he would dare sully himself with such acts with do-gooders and girl scouts.

"But, more importantly, I can use you as my agents to help round up those who resist me. You cannot stop me. You cannot stop my power. You are completely and utterly useless."

"Caitlin if you can hear…."

"And no good calling out either," Mister Mind says. "I order you to cease that immediately."

Jesse's mouth opens to try and call Caitlin out to get her to this place. Despite her speaking, there is no obvious sounds coming out of her mouth. She cannot believe this.

Doctor Sivana turns to his partner in amusement. "So, they aren't going to attack us? This isn't some ruse where they break free at the last minute and one of them punches me in the face."

"No, my friend," Mister Mind says. "I want you to do me one final favor. The tower we've created, I want you to activate it so it can piggy-back off of the government satellites and transmit my brain waves to every communication outlet in the world."

"Finally, the world is mine!" Sivana yells. "And there's nothing you heroes can do about it."

"Yeah, you're a puppet too," Stargirl hisses out of the corner of her mouth when Sivana passes.

Sivana stops and turns around. He decides to let their words bounce off of him. He approaches the console.

"Yeah, that thing might enslave the entire Earth. Which means you as well!"

The words of Mary Marvel stall Sivana. He stops short of activating the tower.

* * *

' _And why am I not surprised. She would confuse me just as much as death as she does in life.'_

Despite the runaround Luna gave her, there's a sense that Alia's lead around in the right direction. She keeps her feet firmly on the pathway. She listens for any sounds which point to any activity elsewhere in the Speed Force.

Alia stops outside of the cave, steps inside, and comes across a relay tower. She's surprised it's unguarded but she's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Only a couple of minutes of intense study of the tower informs Alia what she needs to know and tells her how to precisely man the tower to get her out of the speed force prison.

"I can use this to get out of here."

With science Alia does not have as much knowledge as Jesse, Caitlin, or Karen. She feels there's enough knowledge in her mind to be able to do something without blowing herself into another part of the speed force or perhaps another dimension.

The strange energy pulsing from the relay tower causes mild burns on Alia's hand. She shuts those thoughts out of her mind and starts to play with the back panel of the tower. The first thing which comes to mind is the speed force energy sucking into the portal.

"I just make a mild adjustment and I hopefully open a portal."

Alia stands still for about thirty seconds to allow the wraiths to pass over. The relay tower keeps them away from the cave about as much as it keeps any portals opening to the speed force. Alia takes another couple of seconds to calm herself down.

' _Let's do this.'_

Without another clear word, Alia works her way to open the portal. The back of the panel opens and sends a discharge of energy. A gateway opens and Alia hopes that she can get through the gateway.

Alia pops out through the other end of the gateway. Caitlin jumps halfway up in surprise.

"Alia?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Alia says with a groan.

"How did you get out of the Speed Force?"

Alia shakes her head. There's a feeling that she's been submerged underneath water which does not go away anytime soon. She tries to avoid that frustrating feeling when rising to her feet.

"It's a long story," Alia suggests.

LILY pops in with the transmission. "I'm certain it is one. And it is also nice to hear that you are alive. But, we have a problem."

"Yeah, we do," Caitlin agrees. "This transmission came through a short while ago but it was cut off. Jesse and the others are in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Alia asks.

"It's Sivana, he's back and he has a new partner which has mental manipulation powers. You're going to have to tread carefully."

Alia nods in response. "Give me their last known location and I'll do the rest."

* * *

Sivana stands up and puffs his chest out. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I don't care how advanced of a creature you are. There's no one who controls Doctor Thaddeus Sivana and I mean nobody"

"You could have been great," Mister Mind says. "But, you've allowed yourself to be another fool who thinks himself to be above me. And now you will be dealt with."

All it takes is one small gesture to get the Terrible Trio to move in to attack Sivana. Sivana steps back a couple of feeet until hitting the wall.

"No!" You can't do this to me! I created you! You can't! You won't! You won't!"

Fox finds Sivana's neck and throws him into the center of the room. Those Vulture talons come close to ripping hi apart right in front of the helpless heroines. Shark holds him down with his immense strength.

A bolt of energy each catches the mutated Terrible Trio to send them crashing into the wall. The moment the dust settles, The Dragon stands in the shadows. Fox growls in rage and rushes across the room to engage his adversary. Alia blocks a couple of punches and then snaps his hand back down to the ground.

A leaping double stomp to the back of the head makes Fox's face crash hard into the ground.

Shark charges Alia from behind. Alia flips over his head and drives a couple of punches. He tries to jump back into the water. Alia freezes the water and causes Shark to smack head first.

Two silver bolts jag in the air and slice the Vulture. The Terrible Trio member drops down to the ground with his wings completely clipped.

"Oh, thank heavens you're here!" Sivana yells.

Alia casually back hands Sivana down to the ground and knocks him out. She turns her attention to Mister Mind. Mister Mind's eyes flash as he locks onto her.

"You will obey your new master," Mister Mind orders her.

"No."

A strong pulse of energy erupts from Alia's hand and disrupts the robotic construct. The limbs smash against the glass shell which covers Mister Mind's body.

Supergirl, Stargirl, Mary Marvel, and Jesse Quick all rise to their feet from their trances. There's a small explosion in the lab.

"I'll launch it myself!" Mister Mind yells.

Supergirl and Jesse take out the legs of the spider robot construct. The legs wobble and crash down to the ground with dust flying in the air.

"Take out that tower!" Alia yells.

"I got this one!" Stargirl yells.

She blasts the tower with a bolt from her staff. The panel blasts open to release the energy source Sivana stole. Jesse scoops it up in a box before it can be reclaimed.

Mister Mind's glass panel cracks open and the space worm scurries out. His eyes bug out at the sight of five very angry heroines coming at him.

"Well, I think we know what to do with a really ugly space worm," Courtney says.

She lifts up her foot to stomp on Mister Mind. A telekinetic field appears around him which blocks her from simply stomping him.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy?"

A cannon erupts from the wall and fires at the heroines to force them to go their separate ways. Alia super charges the dagger in her hand and slams it directly into the underside of the cannon to cause sparks to fly everywhere.

Mister Mind takes advantage of the distraction with the base's defenses firing every single which way. He puts himself into an escape pod and it blasts off into the sky and out of sight.

Sivana stumbles to his feet and Mary knocks him back down to cause him to go down.

"He's gone," Courtney moans.

"Yeah, I know," Kara agrees.

Alia notices something sticking out of the crack of the ground. She takes a closer look and levitates it out of the ground. It resembles a disgusting twisted husk of rotting flesh. The smell overpowers her.

"Jesse, could you please take this back to Star Labs and have it analyzed?" Alia asks.

"Yeah, I need to take this back anyway," Jesse tells her.

The others meanwhile decide to take it upon themselves to drop Sivana and his mutated lackeys off with the proper authorities. Now that Mister Mind's control fades from their minds, the gravity of what they said and did weighs on the three heroines.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 14** **th** **, 2018.**


	53. Malicious Intentions Part Three

**This Chapter Contains Strictly Shameless Smut. If you are reading this story for the plot, then feel free to exit stage left to the next chapter. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Malicious Intentions Part Three.**

Jesse drops off a couple of items at Star Labs which leaves Alia, Courtney, Mary, and Kara sitting around Alia and Kara's penthouse in Metropolis. They all switch in Civilian clothes. Courtney in particular bites down on her lip and does not quite meet Kara's eyes for the first little while.

Finally, after a few seconds of deep thought, Courtney brings herself to sigh. "Yeah, look there are things that were said when we were under the influence, and I know those things should not have been said. We were kind of mean when we were saying that…."

"I'm sorry," Kara interjects.

Courtney nods in confirmation. "Me too."

"Yeah," Mary says. "I know we should not have acted that way and I don't know if we would have acted that way if it hadn't been for that malicious jerk Mister Mind messing with our brains and stuff. But that's just how things happened and I guess that's how we're going to have to deal with things."

Alia flashes a smile in their direction. "Guess the only thing left to do is kiss and make up."

With a resigned smile and nod, Kara leans in and kisses Courtney full on the lips. Courtney jumps up a slight amount and then returns the kiss. Her hands rest on the back of Kara's neck to give her the possibility to deepen the kiss with the other.

Courtney pulls away from Kara and dives in to kiss Mary as well. Mary and Courtney lay into each other's lips with practiced ease. The two shift away from each other after several minutes of long kissing which leaves one and other with swollen lips and big smiles.

Without another other word, Courtney decides to dive into Alia. She just wants the excuse to kiss Alia and besides Alia is the one who saves her ass.

Mary and Kara move in to kiss each other and things become pretty hot. Both of the super powerful heroines roll their hands over reach other.

Alia smiles and pulls away from Courtney before holding her in tight. She marks Courtney with kisses. The moans coming from the heroine show how much she enjoys what Alia's mouth is doing to her. Alia keeps up the marking while also rolling her fingers down Courtney's toned abs and then moving underneath her short.

"And somehow I knew things would go this way," Courtney manages with a slight whimper.

Alia only smiles and pulls the shirt off to reveal Courtney's breasts. They are firm and perky and Alia needs to drive her fingers over them. Courtney throws her neck back from every touch and moans ever so slightly.

Over on the other end of the bed, Kara and Mary increase their passions. Mary gently squeezes Kara's breasts and Kara returns the favor. Both women kiss each other, with their legs running together. Kara pins Mary on the bed and slides her hand underneath Mary's skirt.

"Kara!" Mary yelps out in excitement. "Please, do that!"

Kara's fingers burn over Mary's pussy and cause her to drive her hips up towards Kara's probing digits. The lust Mary feels only doubles down and Kara performs the same ritual a second time and then follows by pulling her fingers directly out of Mary's dripping pussy.

The next play features Kara swinging her thighs over Mary's face. The noble heroine takes it her duty to help out a friend and her friend needs her pussy eaten. Mary's not one to deny anyone what she wants. Her hands run down Kara's leg for Mary to dive it.

"OH, YOU MAGNFICIENT BITCH!"

Alia pumps Courtney's pussy with her fingers while sucking on her tits. Courtney thrashes down on the bed the deeper Alia pushes into her body. She alternates between several long and fast thrusts and a couple of slow ones. She wants Courtney's body to twist and squirm all over the bed.

The moment she's done, Alia climbs up on top of Courtney and gives her a kiss. Their bodies, now naked, start rubbing against each other to build a delicious amount of friction. Alia bends down, her ample chest ready to be feasted upon. Courtney takes advantage of the position by taking Alia's nipple into her mount.

Courtney can take this nipple into her mouth and suck on it forever. She always finds herself drawn to Alia's full and large breasts. She touches them to really take in how soft and amazing they feel. The ample amount of tit flesh rubs against her face and starts getting Courtney off. Alia's cunt rubs against hers and builds an immense amount of friction to excite her.

Back and forth go the tongues of Mary and Kara. Both receive some very heated feelings with each other. Mary clothes her thighs around Kara. Kara darts her tongue into Mary at super-speed to hit all of the pleasure centers faster than her mind can respond to them.

To give Mary a lot of credit, she matches Kara's timed-tongue thrusts. Every time Kara rotates her tongue inside of Mary's dripping gash, it becomes like electricity going through her. Both girls come this close to losing to each other and then the dam breaks with Mary leaking onto her.

"Go ahead, suck my tits while I fuck that tight pussy."

Alia thrusts down into Courtney. She feels the girls tight and writhing body, and she cannot wait to feel her pussy clamp down in arousal. The face of the girl is right where it belongs, burying inside of Alia's warm and inviting cleavage. Courtney holds the back of Alia's head and hungrily feasts on the immense amount of flesh inside.

A dream comes true in more ways than one. Courtney holds herself up and drives down.

"You're mine now," Alia breaths in her ear.

Courtney cannot help and approve of this arrangement. She belongs to Alia and will be her bitch pretty much every step of the way. Every thrust, every movement, Courtney submits to Alia and enjoys the feeling. The feeling of a very intense and long orgasm rocks her body and leaves her dripping. It leaves her ready for more.

Alia contributes to the soreness between Courtney's thighs. She builds up momentum and the slows down just enough to really allow what she's doing to sink in. Then she keeps thrusting as hard as possible.

The girl twists and cums once again. Alia slows down her thrusts to ride out the orgasm on the bed. Courtney holds her legs against Alia and then drops down onto the bed. She rises up and drops down to smash Courtney's wet pussy with several more thrusts before pulling out of her.

"Get her ready, Kara."

Mary flips over onto her hands and knees. Alia takes a look at Mary. The large breasts, tight pussy, juicy ass, and long dazzling legs, the body of a goddess, coupling with Mary's innocent attitude makes her someone Alia wants to bang the ever living hell out of.

The predatory descends upon her very willing pray. Alia drives her mouth onto the back of Mary's neck and sucks on her and grabs her chest before kissing down onto the back of her neck. Her fingers dart underneath Mary and cup her breasts and release them. Mary thrashes down on the bed.

"Oh, I've dreamed about this."

Alia decides to turn Mary over so both sets of large breasts rub together. Much to Alia's delight, Mary's nipples stand up as proud and hard as her own. Alia leans down and fires some kisses to the side of Mary's neck to make her gush underneath Alia.

"I can tell you've dreamed about this," Alia tells her with a smile. "It's a good thing that I'm here. I'm going to make all of your dreams come true."

One leg lifts up and Alia rolls her fingers over it. Mary cannot believe how amazing Alia is in touching all of the right spots and making her shift on the bed. Alia leans down and kisses the side of Mary's neck. The pulse point on her neck becomes the spot for Alia to attack and increase Mary's arousal.

"Look what we got here."

Courtney's hair sticks to her hair and her eyes glaze over. The very second she looks up, Kara hovers over her. Kara drops down and gives Courtney's breasts a squeeze.

"I don't think I've properly apologized to you just yet. There are times where I forget that I should give just as much as receive."

Kara worships Courtney's body. Every time those powerful lips touch Courtney it sends her on a wild roller coaster ride which only amplifies her pleasure. Kara holds her fingers against Courtney's round tits and then gives them a squeeze. Courtney rolls her hips off of the bed and Kara slides her fingers into Courtney's gushing slit and then pulls completely out.

Repeating thrusts drive Kara deeper into Courtney. She rises up off of the bed and moans in hunger. Kara keeps driving her thrusts deeper into her. It takes a moment before Kara pulls completely out of Courtney. Her fingers dance their way up Courtney's rib cage and press into her mouth. Courtney's juicy lips form a tight seal around Kara's fingers and start sucking the juices flowing off of them.

"So good," Courtney manages a second later.

Kara returns to kissing on Courtney's body. It sends fire throughout the very receptive woman.

Alia rushes her fingers down Mary's body when she gets on her hands and knees for her. Her tight pussy opens up.

"I'm going to take this tight little pussy of yours, Mary," Alia says. "And maybe someday, I'll take something else…maybe not today, but eventually."

She dances a finger against Mary's asshole which makes Mary shift herself in position. Alia finishes playing with Mary's thick ass before the sorceress cups her hands against Mary's chest and squeezes it. The hands move all over her body

Every time Alia touches Mary, it sends more sparks through her. Alia rubs down onto Mary's warm pussy and then pulls almost all the way. Alia tightens around Mary and squeezes her juicy tits. Mary spreads her legs and becomes ready to receive a huge thrust to be buried inside of her.

The intrusion happens with Alia pushing herself inside of her. The pussy is about as tight as Alia thinks. Mary gives a delightful squeal the second Alia pushes herself into her. Alia pulls almost all the way out and drives herself into Mary again. The constant thrusts rile Mary up the deeper and further Alia enters her.

"It's what I've always wanted," Alia tells her. "A nice willing girl and a nice tight pussy. You love having your pussy filled, don't you, Mary?"

"YES!"

Kara dances her tongue against Courtney. Courtney becomes one writhing mess of arousal on the bed. No matter how many times Kara dives into her, it feels very amazing. Courtney thrusts her hips up off of the bed. Kara drives her finger into Courtney's ass and pumps it in tune with her tongue.

The heat of her pussy becomes very immense, and Kara needs relief. She pumps Courtney with tongue and fingers, licking her pussy and making Courtney lose her mind. Kara penetrates her very depths with her super powerful tongue.

"You…are…amazing!" Courtney yells out at the top of her lungs.

Kara finds her way to start kissing and sucking Courtney's warm pussy lips. Every time she does so it's a very amazing and electric feeling.

Two other women enter the throes of increasing passion. Alia pulls almost all the way out of Mary and slams into her body. The lustful this goddess makes only spurs Alia on to driving herself deeper inside. Alia pushes herself deep and hard into the woman.

Alia touches her in ways which Mary never allows herself to feel. She hits a spot on the back of Mary's neck and on the underside of her right breast, both of them which spiral her over the edge. Alia pounds away at Mary to send her completely over the edge with twisting and never ending lust.

"Fuck me!" Mary yells finally losing herself.

Getting this woman to use such language which was uncharacteristic to her only makes Alia take her body. Mary succumbs and submits to Alia's touch. Every so often, Alia teases Mary's tender asshole. She likes it and Alia might like to take it someday more forcefully.

Mary loses herself and thrashes down upon the bed. Every time Alia enters her is like a new reward. Alia stimulates her body like nothing else before. She hears the moaning off to the other side of the bed which only stimulates her lust and opens her pussy up to brand new depths.

Courtney and Kara scissor themselves together. Their pussies heat up with each other as they both attack the other's breasts in an increasing rise of lust and love. Their lips on both sides smash together.

The attempts for Courtney to keep pace with Kara is pretty good. Courtney throws her head back and Kara attacks her neck with more kisses. Courtney knows she's going to feel this one and keeping up with three essential goddesses as well as she has gives Courtney's ego a very slight boost.

"Keep it up," Kara breaths. "You're good….you should not let anyone sell you short."

The only response is Courtney burying herself in Kara's breasts. She appreciates how much larger they have become in recent months. Granted, they are not at Power Girl levels, but they are larger than the last time Courtney's had a chance to get them up close and personal. She buries her face deep inside of Kara's growing the chest and sucks on her large nipples to drive her insane.

And Alia now drives herself into Mary on the bed. Alia is now on top of her and feeling up every inch of Mary's divine body while fucking her.

"I think you're ready to cum for me again."

Mary agrees with this statement and she cums as hard as possible for Alia one more time. Alia thrusts herself deep inside of Mary's pussy. Each time she goes in it brings a new warm delight. Alia pulls out of Mary and then leaves her gushing on the bed.

Every time Mary tightens around her, Alia just has to ride out her wet pussy all the way to the edge. Alia holds herself deep into Mary with a constant series of thrusts. She holds Mary's ample chest in her hands and releases it to drive her completely over the edge.

"Good girl."

Mary keeps cumming for Alia on the bed. She appreciates the praise and also those touches do help in revving her motor up and bringing her to thoughts which she never thought she might have.

Alia finishes driving herself into Mary's tightening snatch. She pulls out and leaves Mary dripping and gushing on the bed. She bends down and kisses down Mary's spine before reaching to her parted thighs. A slip of her tongue samples the combined juices dribbling down Mary's legs. They taste divine and Alia cannot help to sample as much as her tongue can hold.

Mary falls back onto the bed with her entire body falling.

Kara finishes getting Courtney off into an orgasm. She locks eyes with Alia and then she lifts up Courtney. The bed expands. Courtney lies on one side and Mary lies on the other side.

A gap is left in the middle and that gap is for Kara to lay her body onto the bed. She beckons for Alia to come here.

"Finally."

Alia straddles her devoted wife and the two kiss each other on the bed. Alia's hands move over Kara's body. She returns the favor eagerly as both of them enter a very intense make out session. Kara's arms reach over to grab Alia's back and pull her down.

The heat building between the two soon to be lovers increases in intensity. They do not neglect the other two girls recovering from their orgams. Every so often, a hand reaches over to brush the thigh of either Mary or Courtney and send both women over the edge.

Kara's mouth opens just in time for Alia to drive her tongue down into her throat just as much as Alia rubs down into Kara's warm pussy. She fills up and feels all of her delicious wife moving around, writhing in pretty much every single direction. Kara holds her hands on Alia's back and presses her completely down.

A yelp comes from Courtney when she feels some kind of invisible force rub against her nether ribs. She feels something crawling up her leg.

"This isn't some kind of tentacle thing, is it?" Courtney asks.

"It can be if you want it."

Courtney weighs her options and finds tentacles writhing up her body. This is like something out of the hentai she sometimes watches for research purposes. Many naughty tentacles rub against her body and tease the entrances of her orifices to drive deep inside of her body.

Mary's large breasts squeeze underneath Alia's invisible grip. She spreads her legs and opens her mouth. Her eyes widen as a slimy black tentacle shoves deep into her throat. Another one cups her breasts and a third one deeps down between her legs.

"Fuck!" Kara moans. "That's so fucking hot."

Alia rises up and drives herself into Kara. Kara's warm thighs part even further the deeper Alia pushes inside of her. Kara bridges up off of the bed, her legs now firmly resting on Alia's shoulders. This allows Alia the perfect position to stroke Kara's amazing legs when thrusting inside of her.

She has the legs to rock that mini-skirt and Alia cannot help to kiss and caress her legs. Every single movement drives Alia into Kara's warm and tightening depths. She squeezes Alia's invisible addition and makes Alia only thrust deep into her while worshipping her lovely wife with increasing.

The tentacles tighten around Courtney's waist to pin her down onto the bed. One of them slides a very large and thick head into her pussy, the other eases its way into her tight asshole, and another rubs against her mouth. The juices taste like a combination of Kara and Alia's from earlier. Courtney cannot help and think it's intentional.

Any time she attempts to show her arousal is nothing due to the face a tentacle works its way down Courtney's throat. Eyes bulge out in surprise. Courtney sucks the tentacle like mother's milk.

Kara's body rises up off of the bed. Alia plants her down onto the bed on the other side. Her eyes shift to the one-woman gang-bang of Mary Marvel. This only serves to drive Kara's emotions up to a brand new level. She gushes underneath Alia the deeper Alia shoves herself inside of Kara's warm tightening pussy.

"Oh, that's so hot."

The formerly innocent girl becomes debauched on the other end of the room. Those tentacles slide against Mary's mouth, pussy, and ass, rubbing all over her body. The innocent ones often break down in the bedroom and becomes less innocent. Her body thrashes and becomes a never ending amount of pleasure.

Alia zeroes in on the arousal coming from both Mary and Courtney. She tightens the grip on Kara's hips to take the plunge into her. Kara floats off of the bed. This allows Alia more of a canvas to grab onto. The two women thrust their pussies against each other with their hands working against each other.

"Oooh, Rao almighty, I think I'm going to explode."

Alia smiles and drives her hips down onto Kara. She's about ready to explode as well. Alia holds onto Kara and plunges into her. Loud sounds like a bang going off in the air occur. Kara's legs tighten around Alia. Her head never leaves Alia's chest. Those nipples become prime for Kara to suck and to drag into her mouth.

Courtney and Mary thrash on the bed. So many orgasms shared between them with their hips driving up as far and fast as humanly possible. Alia slides the tentacles deep into their tight pussies. Her mind operates them while also driving herself into Kara and screwing the ever living daylights out of her wife.

Kara holds her hands on Alia's back and moans even more hungrily. Those nipples stick into Kara's mouth when she sucks on them. They nearly come undone.

One more huge thrust sends Kara over the edge. She clutches Alia and they meet together hip to hip. Their eyes glaze over with Alia crashes Kara back down on the bed.

The writhing tentacles go nuts upon Alia's orgasm. Neither Courtney nor Mary find themselves too bothered. The pleasure overrides all objections.

Courtney thinks her mind is about to shut down. Despite her lack of super powers, she prides herself for keeping in good shape and even now, she brings her hips up and down off of the bed with repeated motions.

The loud and never ending series of moans from Mary drive the slimy tentacles in her body. She continues to gush and explode. The tentacles splash warm juices into her body the deeper they plant inside of her.

Alia finishes herself off with Kara and then runs her fingers over the sweaty and cum soaked bodies of both Mary and Courtney. They both shudder in pleasure as the tentacles finally withdraw. It leaves rivers of cum flowing from their soaked pussies.

"I think we're all on the same page now," Alia says.

Courtney and Mary both are too transfixed to disagree. Alia crawls between all three women laying on the bed and kiss them all in time. The inspiration of her enchanted lips fire more tremors through their bodies.

The fun just begins on this evening.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 16** **th** **, 2018.**


	54. Superwoman Unleashed

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Superwoman: Unleashed.**

* * *

Leaving Mary and Courtney in a pretty good state of disarray allow Kara and Alia to pick up good time on their way to Star Labs. The wind blows in their face with both of these ladies flying through the sky.

"So," Alia says to gain Kara's attention. "Do you think that Jesse and Caitlin have any leads by now?"

A smile crosses over the face of the Girl of Steel. "If anyone can get some leads, it would be those two. They are insanely smart. They are too smart for their own good half of the time. I have a pretty good feeling that…."

Her next words become cut off by a loud sonic boom. At first, Kara believes it's a jet going off. However, there's something more than a jet. Something swoops in the air behind them. She reaches in to snatch Alia's hand to gain her wife's attention.

Alia looks skyward at the individual circling around them. Being barely able to make out what is going on over their heads does not really bode well for Alia's confidence level. She draws in a deep breath the second the figure moves around them.

A shocked gasp and a widening of the eyes come from Kara the second she realizes something. "Claire!"

Superwoman bolts down from the sky and nails Supergirl directly in the face. The hard impact sends Supergirl flying head over heels until the moment she plants into the ground.

A large crater smokes from the ground from the impact. Supergirl pulls himself up with every inch of her body aching from the impact Superwoman gave her from smashing directly into her. Superwoman comes down from the heavens one more time with an attempted punch to Supergirl's face. She dodges out of the way at the last minute.

A flash of fire puts Alia between Superwoman and Supergirl. Superwoman barely acknowledges the presence of the third person. Superwoman charges Alia. A solid golden shield shifts and blocks the high impact punch delivered from Superwoman.

Superwoman barely acknowledges the presence of the other woman. It makes Alia think that something is wrong.

"Clara! It's me! It's your cousin!"

Whatever Superwoman sees is not Kara. Kara figures she does not recognize her. Supergirl uses her superior speed to dodge the attack. Superwoman redirects course and claps her hands. The sonic vibration sends Supergirl hurling backwards. She flips over several cars thanks to her body smashing into them.

The loud sound of car alarms blaring in the distance assault Kara's ear drums. She pulls herself up with a shaky feeling just in time for Superwoman to come down.

Alia blasts Superwoman out of the sky with a banishing spell. Magic is one of the few things which can affect Kryptonians. They're just as vulnerable to it as anyone else who receives a magical attack.

"You're coming with us!"

Alia thinks that request is a pretty straight forward one all things considered. Claire disagrees and punches the ground as hard as humanly possible. The debris fly up through the air and the clouds of dust cause both Alia and Kara to be knocked back.

Heat vision hits an overturned car. Alia blocks the heat from reaching a tank of gas. Her blockage opens the door for Claire to jump down and drive her fist into the side of Alia's face as hard as humanly possible. Alia flips head over heels and drops down to the ground.

Her head rings from the impact. Alia gets it back together just in time to notice Superwoman diving up from the sky and planting her hand onto the ground. Another huge vibration echoes through the area. Superwoman snatches Alia up by her shirt and hurls her halfway across the town.

Superwoman pops in front of Alia and almost takes her head off with a punch. Alia blocks the punch with a shield and then comes back to snap her way behind Superwoman. She nails Superwoman with a huge attack.

Supergirl wipes the blood from her mouth. They have to get to Superwoman and they have to get to her now. Superwoman stands on the ground and lets out a gust of wind. Glass shatters from several of the buildings and civilians scream in the distance.

Alia spreads out her arms to block the glass from cutting anyone and reducing it into powder. She expends so much magic from this that she can't fight Superwoman.

She just barely avoids the semi-truck being hurled into her face. Alia drops down to the ground and levitates it safely on top of a building before collapsing.

Superwoman moves through the sky just in time to meet Power Girl. Power Girl punches Superwoman in the jaw with a cracking force. More huge punches nail Superwoman until she backs off and shoots heat vision dangerously close to the gasoline.

She disappears and leaves the three heroines to work to avert the catastrophe left behind. There are way too much questions entering their minds.

By the time all of the civilians are clear, Superwoman's gone.

* * *

Karen, Alia, and Kara return to Star Labs. The second they walk into the lab a very concerned Jesse comes up to them.

"What happened?"

Kara cracks her neck back. The scratches and bruises on her face after getting attacked by Superwoman still have not completely healed. "We're not sure, but my dead cousin, who we learned is not really dead showed up and tried to beat the hell out of both of us."

Jesse's mouth hangs open for a second and she gasps in shock at what she hears. Alia just flashes her a smile.

"We thought the same thing. I took one look into Claire's eyes and I noticed that even though the lights are on no one's home. She's alive and most certainly not in the driver seat."

A long pause followed by an even longer sigh occurred. Alia directs her attention to Karen who hovers in the background.

"If Karen wasn't patrolling nearby, I don't know what would have happened."

Karen puts her hand on the shoulder of her younger lover. "You two would have taken care of it quite nicely I think. I just really wish we would have been able to grab her or maybe find out which way she's going."

A pained grimace flitters over Kara's face at the reminder of her failure. Yeah, she really wishes they would have done so as well. There's no use in crying over spilled milk right now. The quartet flitters their way into the lab where both Iris and Caitlin work. Caitlin flitters over the sample.

Iris pops up to greet them. "You saw her. Didn't you?"

"Yeah," Kara agrees. "You weren't seeing things and Thawne wasn't messing with your head. Well not on that particular instance anyway."

A prominent frown goes over Iris's face. She knows all too well about Thawne messing with her mind. Not too long ago it left the door open for Grodd.

Jesse fidgets and rocks back and forth. "That Mister Mind guy is working for Thawne, or with him? Do you think that it's the case here. Is he messing with Clara's head?"

"It's possible," Caitlin concedes.

Alia pulls out a portable device and slides the crystal back. The three dimensional image of her mother flickers into the light. "Mum? What do you think?"

"I think their theory is highly plausible," LILY confirms. "However, I'm not completely certain. I have configured my scanners to pick up the brain waves of Mister Mind. The brain waves are nowhere near the area."

Jesse puts a hand on her chin. "So, Thawne's just done some deeper brain washing."

A rather pained expression flitters over Iris's face. "When you're in the speed force, there's no concept of time. He has plenty of time to go in there and mess with things. Trust me. I know."

Kara stands slightly into the hallway. Her cousin is out there somewhere. Kara wishes she has an opportunity to grab her. Superwoman keeps one step ahead of her.

Alia walks behind Kara and wraps her arms behind her. Kara relaxes in Alia's grip.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up from what happened to Clara."

A sad expression flies over Kara's face the moment Alia makes this suggestion. "I've been beating myself up about what happened to her ever since the Doomsday incident. I don't think this is going to help my mental state her being out there. Her being brain washed and crazy like that."

Alia understands what Kara's saying and at the same time feels the desire to steer her wife back into reality.

"I know you're upset and I know you feel guilty for this situation. We've got to keep focused. We've got to right the ship and we got to get Claire back in her right mind."

"I've got an idea."

Karen's words cut through the air and cause Alia and Kara to turn around. Kara holds a single hand up to stop Karen from talking about her idea.

"As much as I want to hear it, I want to give Lois the heads up," Kara says. "To let her know Claire's out there and she might not be in her right mind."

Alia agrees with Kara. She knows Lois is pretty headstrong and stubborn. She waits for Kara to get in touch with Lois. They figure out their next move in the meantime.

"What's your plan?"

* * *

News reaches the Daily Planet of the strange Superwoman sightings. The instant they hit is enough of an incentive for Lois Lane to fly out on the scene of the crime. She makes several long paces out of the door.

"Lois! Wait up!"

Lois only bothers the most courtesy of acknowledgements for Megan Jones who follows her closely behind. Megan swings her arms and moves as fast as humanly possible to her. Lois, when she's on a mission, outstrips the speed of most everyone as Megan finds out.

"Megan, I can't wait. She's here. I can't believe it. Kara mentioned what Thawne said, but I'd never thought that she would be here and she would be in Metropolis."

"Is it really her?"

Megan's question snaps Lois back into reality. The two reporters face each other. The younger one drives home a point the more seasoned one did not consider through her thoughts.

"I mean it could be some kind of trick. She's been cloned before. Or this could be some kind of shapeshifter or something?"

Those questions were only the type of questions that a reporter should ask under these circumstances. Lois cannot exactly fault Megan for answering them. She knows deep down in her heart of hearts that this is Claire. She knows it and she's going to prove it.

"I know it's her. And if she's in trouble, I should be able to help her. If I can find her."

Megan bites down on her lip. She knows Lois is pretty stubborn and a pretty headstrong woman who does not take any shit from anyone. Anyone with a set of eyes and ears can understand about as much

"If you're going, I am too."

A frustrated frown comes from the veteran reporter. "Try and keep up."

Many promises flowing in gives Lois a huge number of ideas and opportunities. She decides to start in one single place and hopefully find her. Find her and hopefully knock some sense into Claire even though it's easier said that done.

Lois almost makes it to her car when her cell phone rings. She snatches it.

"Lois, I ran into Claire."

Kara's voice coming over the edge of the phone is confirmation.

"You did?" Lois asks. "So it's not just a bunch of rumors and a bunch of people treating Superwoman like she's Elvis."

"Lois!" Kara yells over the phone. "I want you to listen to me. If you see Claire don't engage her. Use the watch to call me immediately. Karen, Alia, and I have a plan to undo the brainwashing. And she's been brainwashed and she's dangerous. She knocked me around."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I think I can get through to her."

"No, you can't," Kara persisted. "Trust me! And don't go out there and look for her. Go safely back into the Daily Planet and stick with Megan. She knows how to get in touch with Alia."

A frustrated sigh passes for Lois. No matter how much she hates to admit it, Kara has a pretty good point. If Claire's not herself, it could be very dangerous for Lois to make an attempt to go after her.

"I'll keep it in mind," Lois tells Kara.

She still receives the temptation to head out there and find Claire. The angel and the devil perch on Lois's shoulder in a constant argument. She hangs up the phone, looks longingly at the car, and turns back to Megan.

"Change of plans. It's too dangerous to go out there."

Common sense finally prevails. Megan cannot be happier that Lois finally gets a thought in her head which does not put her back in danger. The thought of dancing comes into Megan's mind.

A swooping sound comes up for her. Megan looks up into the sky. It's not a bird, it's not a plane, rather it's Superwoman. And Superwoman drops down to grab Lois and snatch her up off of the ground.

Everything happens so fast that Lois cannot even begin to react. She reaches for the watch on her wrist. Superwoman tears it off and hurls it down onto the ground. The Kryptonian signal watch smashes onto the ground and slides through a sewer grate before disappearing out of sight.

Megan's mouth hangs open in shock. She snaps out of the shock and remembers she's no longer in a Statute of Secrecy country. She can perform magic in this country. Megan whips out her wand and fires a stunning spell into the air. Superwoman avoids the attack and blasts her heat vision down into the ground.

She puts out the fire surrounding her. This momentary lapse leaves Megan standing on the ground completely shell-shocked with Superwoman disappearing into the distance as fast as she can go.

Megan takes in a couple of extremely deep breaths and calms herself down as much as humanly possible. She shoots a blast of light into the air. The blast comes back just seconds later.

"I'll be there in a little bit."

* * *

' _It's funny. Most of the time Superwoman needs to save me. Now I need someone to save me from Superwoman. That's just great.'_

Superwoman holds Lois up in her arms when the two fly halfway across Metropolis. The turbulent air catches Lois completely off guard as she coughs and sputters.

"Claire! Do you understand! It's me! It's Lois! You got to snap out of this! Whatever Thawne did you! Snap out of it! You're stronger than this!"

Lois's rapid-fire yelling did nothing to phase Superwoman. She found at least one way to slip out of Superwoman's clutches. Slight problem as Lois figures. It's a very long way down and Lois is not going to take the plunge very lightly.

"Claire! Try and remember! Try and remember who you are!"

Superwoman says nothing. Lois wonders where the hell Superwoman is taking her. The hostage situation does little to dull Lois's curiosity and her ability to try and figure out the mysteries of life. She wants to know what the hell is going on and she wants to know what the hell is going on right now.

They stop at the edge of the building. The edge of one of the tallest of buildings in Metropolis, Lois notes with a small trembling of fear in her very being. She normally thinks that with Superwoman she's among the safest she's ever been.

Lois's security falters the minute Superwoman edges her closer to the edge. The only thing stopping Lois from plunging to her certain doom is Superwoman lightly grasping her waist. Lois cannot even make an attempt to get away without risking herself.

"Claire! Please! You're strong! You don't have to be anyone's puppet!"

Superwoman remains unmoved from those words from Lois. She dangles closer to the edge of the roof and almost falls off.

A moment's pause follows as Superwoman resists the very strong impulse to throw this woman off of the edge of the building. Something deep down tells Superwoman how wrong this is to be hurling this woman off of the edge of a building. Her breathing increases.

' _Do it! Hurl her off!'_

The strong voice makes Superwoman shove Lois Lane off of the edge of the tallest building in Metropolis.

Despite plummeting to her death, Lois realizes that her descent is depressingly slow. She's not the religious type by any means. Despite that fact Lois prays for a miracle.

She gets one in the form of a blond angel wearing a short red-mini skirt and a tight blue top. Supergirl catches Lois in mid-air just seconds before she fixes to hit the ground. Supergirl descends Lois down onto the ground and then they drop down to the ground.

Power Girl drops down and pulls out a large green rock. While the Kryptonite from this universe does not affect Power Girl it does affect Superwoman. At least it should. Superwoman back hands Power Girl and sends her flying back. The large chunk of Kryptonite drops to the ground and slides completely out of sight.

Superwoman grabs Power Girl and hoists her high into the air. Power Girl flies back into the building and smashes with a thud.

The entire life of Power Girl flashes before her eyes as Superwoman flies hard into the building. Power Girl shifts out of the way and Superwoman punches the side of the building. Her knuckles withdraw from the building.

' _Alia! I hope you're on this!'_

Several ropes shoot from the air and send a pulse through Superwoman. Superwoman whips her shoulders back and pops Alia backwards.

The Dragon stands her ground and nails Superwoman with a few more blasts. A glowing shield appears around Superwoman's body this time. She's gotten an upgrade to prevent magic from effecting her.

"Come on! You think you're so good! Why don't you catch me?"

Superwoman dives down to the ground. Alia disappears into a blast of fire. Superwoman plows herself into the ground with dust flying all around her!

"Over here! Come on Superwoman! Over here!"

Alia herds in Superwoman who keeps flying at her like a particularly angry and ill-tempered bull! The Woman of Steel flies as fast as humanly possible to take out her opponent. Alia dodges out of the move again and again and again. Each time Superwoman is moving faster.

She senses the person controlling Superwoman is becoming very agitated with the entire situation. It's pretty much what Alia intends to do to rile up this particular individual.

"Come after me! You know you want me! I'm here! Get me! GET ME!"

Supergirl body-checks Superwoman out of mid-air and forms a shield between Superwoman and the Dragon.

"I don't think you have her under control as much as you would like Thawne. Otherwise she would rip me in half!"

Red eyes prompt Supergirl to fly pretty much North. Superwoman follows her like a particularly dangerous rocket. The friction burns through Metropolis with the two of them making their trip.

A heavier heart beat signals Supergirl's nervousness. While she knows Power Girl and the Dragon are close by, this still ramps up Supergirl's adrenaline. She moves as fast as she can go. Faster than a speeding bullet as she blitzes further North until reaching the Fortress of Solitude.

Superwoman follows Supergirl and shoots heat vision. The heat vision comes inches away from hitting Supergirl. She circles around and heads to the front door of the Fortress.

Supergirl stands in the center of the Fortress. Superwoman smashes down onto the ground only to realize the Supergirl she attacks is a hologram. She searches around for the real one with glowing red eyes showing the danger.

Beams of light shoot from the crystal. Red solar energy rays assault Superwoman's body and burn through the shield surrounding her body. Superwoman rushes in until Power Girl and the Dragon catch her and hurl her into a crystal glass chamber. The crystals fuse over to trap Superwoman in stasis.

Supergirl, the real one, drops down onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, Claire."

* * *

Lois drops down to the Fortress after Kara picks her up and brings her there. There are many thoughts going through Lois's mind. She stops and notices Claire floating inside of a crystal chamber. More crystals bombard the chamber with lights which Lois looks away from.

"Hello Lois. It's good to see you again."

"Lara," Lois comments. "It's been a very long time."

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened to my daughter. Just as she fell I believe Mr. Thawne snatched her and found a way to replace her body with a sophisticated duplicate which was good enough to fool us. The Superwoman which is buried is not her and may have decayed by now."

Lois nods and processes it all. Kara and Alia stand either side of them. Out of the back of the Fortress moves Karen who has a clipboard and makes some very detailed mental notes.

"So he tricked us," Lois says. "It wouldn't be the first time Thawne screwed with us."

"He's going to be stopped," Kara says. "For this he's going to be stopped."

"Clara's mind will be fixed in due time," Lara says. "She's been through a lot. The trauma of her near death at the hands of Doomsday and getting her entire life ripped away. Fortunately she's undergone regular brain scans at the Fortress so we should be able to piece together what has been lost."

Lois thinks it is very convenient. It's just one of those things where she just has to go with the flow and see where life leads her.

"It's been a long last couple of days," Lois comments. "Now what?"

Kara frowns and thinks it's a pretty good question. She hopes to gain some pretty clear answers before too long even though it is a lot easier said than done.

A loud siren echoes through the Fortress. Kara reaches up and almost smacks her palm into her face. As if they did not have enough to worry about.

"There's a breach opening up from the Phantom Zone?" Karen asks.

"I'm tracing the signal and the origin of the breach," Lara says. "It's possible Thawne has used Claire's knowledge to open a portal to the Phantom Zone."

"Why?" Kara asks.

"It's what I intend to find out."

A mirror in Alia's pocket heats up. She pushes the mirror out and taps the back of it.

"Megan?"

A sigh comes from the young reporter. "The Reverse-Flash is in Metropolis. And he's not alone."

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 18** **th** **, 2018.**


	55. Clash Part One

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Clash Part One.**

* * *

The edge of Metropolis receives a hell of a light show. The Reverse-Flash folds his hands over themselves and prepares to see what is going to occur. His partner, Owlman, appears more stoic than the Reverse-Flash is. He is the epitome of all things calm. The Reverse-Flash moves back and forth.

"Patience, they will come."

Those words make the Reverse-Flash just roll his eyes back. He takes Owlman's word for it. Several figures appear in the light of the portal. One of them drops down to the ground.

She resembles Supergirl with the proportions of Power Girl for lack of a better term. The Reverse-Flash sees a tall and strikingly beautiful women in front of him, wearing a tight black outfit which makes certain parts of her body stand out.

"I told you so. It's good to see you Ultrawoman."

Owlman did in fact tell him so. Another figure pops out of the portal. The dark-haired women dresses in a tight black corset like top, knee high stockings, and fingerless gloves along with a pair of tight shorts which leave little to the imagination.

"Queen Marvel, welcome."

The evil doppleganger of Mary Marvel flashes a smile towards Owlman. She steps back for a tall and imposing woman dressed in the most elegant of armor to step out of the portal. Her piercing blue eyes flal onto the Reverse-Flash with thinly disguised contempt. She turns her attention towards Owlman.

Owlman prepares for two more. "Fury, it's good to see you one more time as always."

The tall Amazon acknowledges her fellow warrior with a respectful nod. A rather well build women wearing black steps into the way. She wields a bow and a variety of deadly arrows.

"Killshot, I'm glad to have your skills at my disposal."

"Owlman," Killshot answers. "Just tell me who to attack. After all, I never miss."

Pride is such a good thing, although Owlman hopes that her pride does not go for a fall. A well-built black gentleman with brought shoulders and a green lantern shaped scar on his face appears. Glowing green energy surrounds him eve though he does not need a power ring like his counterpart on Earth.

"Power Ring."

"It's good to be back in business," Power Ring tells him in a commanding voice.

Owlman answers. He turns to the various members of the Crime Syndicate, the ones which he could grab ahold of at least. Sadly, there were some which no longer were with them, others that had left, and others yet who were still trapped.

"First of all, let us give us a moment of silence for Johnny Quick. Our skilled speedster and valued member of this organization who perished in his attempts to save Earth-Three from its destruction."

They all bow down to Johnny Quick. The Reverse-Flash just scoffs. He looks over them with a smile.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your friend. You've traded up though. And I'm the fastest that there is."

The eyes of the Crime Syndicate members all fall over the Reverse-Flash. There's some distaste coming from them. Ultrawoman and Fury in particular look furious. Fury lunges forward and grabs the Reverse-Flash by the shoulder. Reverse-Flash flinches at the powerful Amazon grip before vibrating and then running backwards out of sight.

"You should learn to show some respect."

"Calm yourself," Owlman says. "I'm certain that he did not mean any slight against our departed teammate. And we could use his help to be part of a team."

Owlman draws in a deep breath and turns to Power Ring.

"You are going to come with me and the Reverse-Flash. I have a job for both of you."

The trio of criminals walk down the way into the middle of Metropolis. Power Ring keeps a vigilante watch on the Reverse-Flash. Trusting a wildcard like this, well Owlman has his reasons. And he always has a plan. Power Ring follows his general into battle as always.

They stand outside of the harbor.

"Run, Eobard, run."

The Reverse-Flash circles around the ocean and creates a cyclone effect. The water shoots out of the water and reveals a large item at the bottom of the ocean. Power Ring's eyebrows raise up in surprise. He can hardly believe it and Owlman looks on.

"You know what to do."

Power Ring uses his energy to levitate the dormant Justice League watchtower out. The dings on the side of the once proud fortress just show how much. Seaweed and aquatic life drop down onto the ground.

"Stop running, my friend."

Thawne skids to a stop. Owlman steps over and places a single hand on his shoulder.

"You have to get something for me from Star Labs. It will stabilize what's in there so we can fix the paradox which makes you dependent on the Flash's existence."

* * *

The Hall of Justice brings Kara, Karen, and Alia back. All hands, well most hands, are on deck today. They run into Diana, Sara, Mary, and Courtney. The grim expressions on the faces of these beautiful, talented, and quite powerful women tell the story.

"I thought they were done," Diana concludes.

Sara shakes her head. "We should have known better. The Crime Syndicate always finds a way back. The question is what does Thawne gain by working for them."

"I'm curious to what the end game is myself," Karen agrees. "Thawne doesn't partner with people unless he gets something out of it. And you know for a fact Owlman would never work with someone like Thawne unless he gets something out of the situation."

There are too many answers. Alia knows a little bit about the Crime Syndicate. She realizes who the Kara doppleganger she met in the Speed Force was.

"So, you're saying that you met Ultrawoman?" Kara asks Alia.

Alia nods in confirmation. "Yeah, I met her. She was instrumental in me getting out of the Speed Force in some small way. I don't know what her game is."

"She's always played to her own agenda even beyond Owlman," Karen says with a shrug. "We're going to have to figure out what their plan is."

Owlman, Ultrawoman, Fury, Queen Marvel, Killshot, and Power Ring stand against the entire world, some of the most dangerous criminals in the entire multiverse. They prepare to do untold harm to the people of the world and their first stop is Metropolis.

"Batman's already on the scene."

Those words from Sara bring them back into the conversation. She's currently on the headset and its obvious to them who is on the other end of it.

"Yeah, keep us posted, Babs. We're going to get ready for war."

War, it's always a term which many throw around for a battle. The last battle for the Crime Syndicate is war. Sara remembers it well, the war she went. She still remembers the aches and pains of the battle with her evil counterpart. As skilled as Sara, but without any empathy towards her fellow people whatsoever, it's very sobering to even begin to think about.

"I don't believe this!"

Karen moves away from the command station she's monitoring. Her fellow heroines turn towards her with some raised eyebrows.

"They're raising the Watchtower," Karen says.

This causes Mary's face to scrunch up in surprise. "The Watchtower? Why would they try and raise the Watchtower? Didn't the Reach completely decimate the Watchtower? Or was in the Thangarians?"

"Well, having back to back alien invasions did a lot of damage," Karen says. "But, it wasn't either of them, it was….."

She trails off and returns to trying to getting a fix on the Watchtower. Those systems had not been online for a few years and they still were not online right now. The only reason they detected it has to do with the fact that a large imposing fortress coming out of the Metropolis harbor is pretty hard to miss.

"What the hell is his plan?" Karen asks.

She decides to turn to the only member of the Trinity of the Justice League who is present. Diana's face grows very gaunt and one can almost see her going over certain thoughts in her mind.

"Is there anything in the Watchtower that could be of use to Owlman?"

"The weapon system is not functional," Diana says. "There are certain other small items….oh Hera help us."

Karen throws her head back. It's very rare that Diana takes Hera's name in vein unless it is for a particular good reason. And Karen cannot even begin to guess what reason Diana would have to take Hera's name in vein right now. She draws in a deep breath.

"Tell me what's going on?"

Sara leans into the other room. "The Crime Syndicate is on the move. Batman's keeping a close eye on them, but they appear to be splitting off. Owlman and Power Ring have disappeared. Ultrawoman is going her own way. I'm not sure about the others. And Thawne's…well Thawne's running over to Star Labs."

"He's about as predictable as you get," Karen tells her. "We should call ahead and warn Iris and Jesse…..well surely after all of those years they have security to just detect any time some meta-human just decides to rush through the front door. They can't be that insecure, can they?"

A shrug follows from Sara and indicates that they do not know. Karen stands up just in time to be ready to talk to Alia and Kara into the room.

"We're going to check out the Watchtower situation," Kara informs them. "I think we can agree that it's not a good idea to have that fall into Owlman's hands."

A shake of Power Girl's head follows. No, it's not a good idea. Diana walks out into the picture and grabs both of the younger girls by the hands.

"There's something both of you should know."

* * *

Caitlin finishes running the tests on the skin symbol the malicious Mister Mind left behind. She finds this particular item very interesting to take a nice look at.

Something blasts through the front gates. Caitlin only barely just has time to react. She jumps to her feet and comes face to face with the blurred face of the Reverse. A large icicle manifests from the tip of Caitlin's fingers as she prepares to defend herself by any means necessary.

"Doctor Snow, it's been a long time. You seem a little bit Frosty, though."

Caitlin propels the icicle at the Reverse-Flash. The Reverse-Flash dodges the attack. A large stream of cold ice flies through her hand and almost impacts the Reverse-Flash in the chest. He dodges the attack one more time.

The Reverse-Flash circles Caitlin and throws her over the lab table. She lands on the ground with a pretty huge thud. The Reverse-Flash stands on top of her.

"I think you it's time that you deliver a message to the Flash. Don't worry. This is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts you."

Caitlin holds up an ice shield to block the attack. The Reverse-Flash vibrates right through the attack. Thawne's intent on sending his message by any means necessary. Caitlin's entire life flashes before her in a minute and then the Reverse-Flash flies across the room.

The regular Flash slams the Reverse-Flash at Super Speed through the window into one of the mini-labs. The two figures drop down to the ground in the middle of the broken glass and the debris. The Reverse-Flash pulls himself up to a standing position.

"I've been meaning to kill you."

Flash's eyes narrow as she prepares to engage him in battle. "You're going down. You don't know what you've unleashed."

"I always know what I've unleashed. Knowing and caring are two different matters entirely. You're going to find that one out the hard way."

The two speedsters move to each other at the speed of light. They punch each other and the ricochet of both of them makes them fly backwards. The Reverse-Flash and Flash punch each other. Their fists move at super sonic speed.

"Good, your time in the speed force has upgraded you. But, the thing you need to understand, Iris West, is that you're not fast enough."

Reverse-Flash nails Flash with two well placed punches and rives her back against the wall. She smashes hard against the wall. Flash blocks the punch and then moves in with a leg trip and arm lock hold. Thawne vibrates out of the hold and lands on the ground.

A section of the floor grate smashes off. Flash catches it and throws it to the side. Reverse-Flash catches her with a sliding attack to the knee. Flash drops to one knee and Reverse-Flash grabs her by the throat and slams her back agains the wall.

"Owlman's promised to fix my paradox once he's taken control."

"And you believe him," Flash gasps.

She slips out of the Reverse-Flash's grasp and slides all the way to the other end of the room. Jesse Quick bombards the Reverse-Flash with a bolt of lighting from across the room. She slams Thawne into the wall.

The two speedsters circle Thawne. Through his time travels, he has more experience than the two of them. Jesse and Iris work together to try and maneuver Thawne into a position where they can take him down and keep him down on the ground.

"Pathetic children! You don't know how….."

Jesse nails him in the spine which causes his legs to go out of control. Hatred flows through her eyes. Thawne turns around and nails her.

"I was proud of you. But you betrayed me."

"You're not my father," Jesse tells him. "You just stole his face."

Thawne's ankles snap out from underneath him. He vibrates through the ground once again and then debris hurl at the speedsters as quick as Thawne can throw them. Both speedsters punch their way through the debris. Only one thought enters their minds when they move.

Get to Thawne!

The two speedsters push through with persistence and hammer Thawne as hard as humanly possible. Their fists nail their enemy and send him spiraling back against the wall. The impact drops Thawne down onto the ground.

A third speedster catches Thawne completely off guard. Trajectory bombards the Reverse-Flash with several super powerful punches.

"That's for helping Grodd brain wash me!"

The speedsters keep Thawne off balance until they get him into position. Reverse-Flash flies back and slides firmly into a containment cell. The cell's energy waves cause his attempts to break free to spring back onto him and knock him down onto the ground.

"You're not getting out of there."

Caitlin's firm voice cuts through. Thawne just gives her a side long look.

"The fall of the Dragon is at hand. You can't stop what's about to occur. I'm only one wheel in the plan."

"And obviously expendable," Iris says. "I'm pretty sure Owlman was going to happily watch you disappear into oblivion if you ended up killing me. And he would have likely thrown you to the speed wraiths if they had come after you."

Thawne refuses to acknowledge the fact they just might be correct.

"We knew you would slip up eventually and you're not getting out of that prison," Caitlin says.

"In the end, you know you can't lock me up. Without me there's no Flash and without the Flash, there's no me. That's our paradox. We are destined to do this forever."

Trajectory twists a knob which prevents Thawne's voice from projecting outside of the cell.

"He really talks too much."

All of the women have to agree about that much. There's still the nature of Owlman's plan and more importantly the Watchtower they have to deal with.

* * *

The buried Justice League watchtower holds many secrets. Secrets which Owlman intends to uncover during his own time. He stands side by side with Power Ring as they shift through the debris.

"Do you think that the Reverse-Flash will be successful?"

Power Ring's question only gives Owlman the slightest of pause. He turns his attention towards his comrade. "It's very doubtful. I sent him to Star Labs now that I no longer need him. He's on a snipe hunt. And the fool must have gotten himself captured."

It's all part of the plan which is unfolding as they speak .Owlman walks around the corner past several broken containment cells. He stares at one for a brief second in fond recollection. The League thought at one time they could hold him in one of these cells. They were wrong.

He escaped, and unfortunately his plan had been foiled when they sent him on a one way trip to the Phantom Zone.

"This way."

Power Ring dutifully follows Owlman. He's the one who knows where he's going on this entire mission after all. He leads, Power Ring follows along with the rest of the Crime Syndicate.

"I believe the Justice League kept them this way. They thought they were dormant and thought burying them in the ocean would solve everything."

Owlman holds up his palm in case he has to swipe it on the dormant scanner. He realizes there's no need especially with Power Ring standing before him.

"Power Ring if you could make me a door."

A glowing green fist flashes into the Watch Tower and smashes through the large wall and makes the two seconds of the wall drop down. Owlman steps into the room with a very triumphant smile etched on his face. He moves around the corner and walks up to the containment unit.

"There's nothing inside."

"Looks always can be deceiving. Just stand to the door. You hear anyone outside, you know what to do."

Power Ring answers with a nod and makes his way away from the room. Owlman steps into position across from the containment unit. He holds out his palm and swipes it against the unit. Several silver flecks start to stir inside of the containment unit which brings a smile to his face.

"Underneath this unit is the final Brainiac microchip. And these are the nano-bots he once used during his conquest of this plan. And they are extremely powerful and able to interface with any technology, including the dormant technology and weapons system in this Watchtower."

Everything begins to shift into place as far as Owlman is concerned. He's this close to achieving his goals of domination. All he has to do is bust the containment unit.

The containment unit breaks and the nanobots appear. Some people might not be able to control such a powerful piece of technology. Owlman feels himself several steps beyond most people. His arms spread when he brings the nano-bots into his armor. They flicker to him and his eyes glows.

"Yes! I can feel the change! I can feel the technology around me, even though it's dormant."

Owlman holds his hand out and the lights on the Watchtower come back on. The dormant computer systems start flickering to light. They register error messages on them.

"Order will be brought to this world and eventually to the entire multiverse."

A flash of light comes across the screen which indicates the weapons systems are now completely back online and everything is coming up perfectly. Owlman's face contorts into one of the more obvious ear to ear smiles possible as the Watchtower rumbles across the way.

"It's time for them to realize that they should have killed me when they had the chance."

* * *

Two figures appear on the outskirts of Metropolis just in time to come face to face with the Watchtower. It stands very tall despite the dilapidated state it was in. The Dragon and Supergirl survey the situation and at once, Kara turns to a large cannon which is primed and ready to fire at the moment's notice.

"If he launches that thing, he has the potential to wipe out half of Metropolis," Supergirl tells her companion.

"Don't worry. He won't."

The Dragon prepares to shut down the entire Watchtower. She just needs to get inside and find a way to fry whatever technology Owlman's using.

"We're going to have to find an entrance where he doesn't see us."

Easier said than done, as far as Supergirl is concerned. Alia leads and Kara follows. The two of them move to one of the back weapons. A large glowing orb on the back of the Watchtower flickers to light. Alia grabs Kara's hand and the two of them turn invisible to the detection of the Watchtower.

They move underneath and run into a shield. Kara lets out her breath in a small sigh.

"Can you do it? Can you break through the shield?"

Alia considers her options for the next couple of minutes. "Yeah, I think I can break through the shield. The real question is can I break through it without alerting Owlman to the fact that we're here."

That's a pretty good question as far as they are concerned. Alia prepares to get on underneath the Watchtower only for a blur to knock both her and Kara back. The two fly several feet away and land on the top of the building.

A very familiar face drops down onto the ground right next to him. A calculating smile spreads over her face. Her blonde hair whips in the breeze. The top she wears only holds up by the sheer force of well with a crooked "U" etched between her ample breasts.

"Hello beautiful."

Ultrawoman gives a smile and notices Supergirl coming up to her feet. Ultrawoman blocks two of Supergirl's punches and then grabs her before hurling her off of the edge of the building. Supergirl pops back up and lands on her feet.

"You're not going to stop us!"

The two women engage each other in battle. Ultrawoman blocks Supergirl in mid-air and hooks her around the waist before hurling her back onto the ground. Supergirl crumples to her feet and gets a heel of the boot pressing into her throat. Supergirl struggles underneath Ultrawoman's dominant form. A very calculating grin spreads over her face.

"You're a good little girl scout. It's a pity that Owlman taught me everything that I know."

Owlman found her ship and made sure she found her bearings on Earth. Ultrawoman owes him a whole lot because of this.

She diverts attention from Supergirl to the Dragon. A large flaming sword comes out of the air. The sword impacts the air and sends sonic shockwaves from it.

"Very nice! Too bad I'm going to have to break it!"

Ultrawoman dodges behind the Dragon. She grabs the Dragon by the waist and she just flickers out of Ultrawoman's grip.

"You don't understand what we're doing. This is a revolution. Order will be brought across the entire multi-verse! It's what's meant to be!"

Those eyes glow red. Alia and Kara regain their bearings and stand tall ready to engage their attacker.

"Stand down and I don't mangle that pretty little face."

"Sorry, but no."

Three blurs shoot through the air at each other and the sound of them connecting resounds all through Metropolis.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 19** **th** **, 2018.**


	56. Clash Part Two

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Clash Part Two.**

* * *

The DEO headquarters enters a state of disarray. The emergency mandates something like this and Nymphadora Tonks finds herself right in the middle of the chaos as per usual. She does not really know what to do to help. All she knows is there's something which needs to be done and there's a very dangerous individual who is causing trouble.

The sound of footsteps from downstairs causes Nym to bounce back up. She relaxes when seeing its only Fleur. Fleur is not alone. Alex follows Fleur up the steps. One can see the evident distraction on the face of Alex even though the very evident determination she also has.

Nym decides to get to the bottom of this. "So?"

Both Fleur and Alex snap their attention back to Nymphadora. It's Alex who decides to lay down the situation. "The Watchtower is back online."

Memories start to stir back into Nymphadora's mind. She did not follow up on the news outside of the magical world as closely as she wants to during the war with Voldemort. Be that as it may, she does recall the Watchtower falling and the fact it is such big news at the time.

"How did that happen?"

Fleur shakes her head. "Well, we can figure out how it happens later. We're going to have to figure out what we can do to stop it right now."

The pained expression on Alex's face really tells the story about how easy it's going to be. "The Crime Syndicate alone is going to be a problem. They were sealed away in that Phantom Zone prison for a reason. And now that they've escaped…."

She trails off completely. She really has no idea what to do. A hand falls on her shoulder thanks to Nym and a squeeze calms her down ever so slightly. Alex smiles and looks back. Everything is going to come up right, she feels strongly about this.

"And now they've got the Watchtower online."

Alex concludes this with a very defeated tone of voice. She knows better than to feel like this, but what choice does she have? She shakes her head a tiny bit off to one side and then turns back.

Someone grabs Alex by the shoulders. She's already on a trigger and spins around to face the man who throws his hands in the air in a sign of defense. "We do have a weapon we created just in case the Justice League went rogue."

The DEO agent who spoke up receives a very long and searching look from Alex. Alex knows better than to shoot the messenger, but at the same time if she does not like the message it's going to be hard.

"Now might be the time to use it."

The specifics of the weapons pop up on the screen for Alex to take a very close look at. There are various thoughts roaming around in her mind about all of the ways where this could go wrong and perhaps only a couple of the ways where this could go right.

The fate of the world rests in the palm of her hands and Alex knows she's going to have to make the kind of tough decision no one wants to make.

"Get the weapon deployed. This might be our only shot to do something."

She has reservations about as much as anyone else would at this particular point in time. The scientists all crowd around and nod.

"When you say this is our one shot, you're not being light. If this does not take down the Watchtower, he's going to bring the full force of it down on the DEO."

The lack of confidence of the agents does not inspire Alex with much of any faith. She throws her head back and sigh. They have one big shot so they're going to have to make this one count.

"I know. And you know that. We don't really have that many options right now when you think about it. We're going to have to make that one shot count."

Nym gives a sigh and slumps her shoulders. "You know something? I've seen enough movies to realize that the one shot attack rarely works when you think about it."

Several eyes fall on Nym and she throws her neck back.

"Of course we don't really have that many options. So full speed ahead."

"The weapon will be online in approximately thirty minutes."

Alex crosses her fingers and hopes that Owlman will not be able to attack during that time.

"My team and I are going to be in position."

The sound of her sister's voice, normally a reassuring thing, puts Alex a tiny bit on edge. "Right, Flamebird, you're going to be tread lightly."

"Yeah, Karen's told us all about how dangerous the weapons are. We're going to hopefully break in and take control."

A long sigh follows from Flamebird before she continues to speak.

"And if we can't, we're going to be a whole lot of trouble."

It's situations like this where Alex struggles to keep her pessimism out of the situation. They have a weapon and they have an entire team of heroes. Yet, there's just something about this entire situation which stinks to high heaven.

"Keep in touch."

* * *

Alia circles around her prey. The evil alternate version of Kara is almost on top of her and now she vanishes. Alia keeps her Kara close by as well.

"We have to get on that Watchower."

Alia knows it and also knows that Ultrawoman is not going to let them do that. She comes down from the heavens and very narrowly takes Alia's head off. Alia dodges the attack and Ultrawoman turns back around. She comes back at Alia with her hands extended. Alia blocks the attack. Ultrawoman catches Alia's arm and then drives her down to the ground.

Ultrawoman holds Alia with the arm hyper-extended and the foot drilling into the side of her neck. A grimace falters over her face as she struggles.

"We can have it all. The world's changing. This could be a perfect world where there's no crime and no strife."

Grumbling follows seconds before alia breaks free from her adversary's grip. Said adversary stumbles back a couple of feet with Alia coming back up. Two rapid fire daggers fly out of Alia's palms. The daggers incinerate upon coming across Ultrawoman's heat vision.

"Those things come at a price," Alia tells her.

Ultrawoman responds with a shrug. "It depends on whether or not you're willing to pay the price. And you're willing to do what's necessary."

Out of the corner of her eye Ultrawoman spies the Girl of Steel. Supergirl blasts through the air and comes inches away from nailing her enemy. Both women match evenly strength wise. Skillwise is another matter entirely as Ultrawoman catches Supergirl with a sweeping attack and wraps Kara's cape around her throat before pulling her up into the air.

"You really should learn to quit when you're ahead, sweetie."

"Sorry, I don't know how to quit. Part of my charm."

Supergirl breaks out of the grip of Ultrawoman. The two of them circle each other in the air. They have done this dance at least once before. The two super-powered beings charge each other. Their punches rocket back with a very evident attack when causing them to fly back.

Alia tears her sights away from the battle between Kara and the doppleganger. She nervously eyes the Watchtower. The shield around it makes it very hard for Alia to get on underneath it and get a pretty good shot at it. Time runs down as much as she hates to admit it.

Ultrawoman's curb stomp turns around when Supergirl flips her down onto the ground. The two individuals land down on the ground and Supergirl flies at her attacker. Ultrawoman blocks the attack and Supergirl circles around her adversary as much as possible.

"You've got spirit. I'll give you that. I've been trained by the greatest warrior the multiverse has ever seen."

"That kind of ego is not an attractive trait for you."

Supergirl and Ultrawoman connect with a double punch which knocks them back onto the ground. A pained breath comes from Supergirl when Ultrawoman hurls a parking meter at her. A blast of heat vision comes down to the heat meter. She ignores the shower of coins with one clear thought and that is to get to Ultrawoman to bring her down once and for all.

"And again you try! And again you fall! When will you learn! You're never going to learn, are you?

The Dragon comes down from behind Ultrawoman. A rolling magically enhanced punch comes inches away from attacking Ultrawoman. Ultrawoman smiles when blocking the attack and firing back with several more of her own.

"Finally! A challenge!"

Ultrawoman and the Dragon charge each other. A flash of green fire surrounds them when Ultrawoman smashes down into the side of a billboard. The two circle each other with Alia lunging towards Ultrawoman. She dodges the attack and comes from behind Alia.

"Catch me if you can, hot stuff!"

She slaps Alia across the ass before zooming off into the distance. The chase is about to begin or at least it will if it was not for a loud rattling above them.

A beam of light shoots down to attempt to hit Supergirl and the Dragon. The two jump out of the way and avoid the beam of light from hitting them.

The hit and run attack allows Ultrawoman to get as far away from them as possible.

* * *

Owlman knows rising the Watchtower out of the harbor will get the Justice League on him. He scans the area. Off in the distance Ultrawoman battles Supergirl and the Dragon. Owlman's lips curl into a smile at that.

"Fiercely loyal to the very end. She's the kind of soldier who will do well in battle. Up until the entire moment she falls"

Four blurs come up on the screen. Owlman notices Power Girl leading the charge. Another three figures appear. He remembers Thawne's reports of who they are. One of the few useful pieces of information Thawne is able to give him. Divine, Flamebird, and Galatea all join and throw their hats into the ring. Owlman puts his hand on the console of the

Watchtower.

"There are way too many of the same person. I think it would be prudent to eliminate some of the redundancy."

His nerve endings become one with the Watchtower. The Nano-Bots already seep into his armor and make him invincible. He draws in a deep breath with the power rattling to life and giving him strength. The power amazes him and the power fills Owlman with strength beyond any normal measure.

"Your attempts to attack the Watchtower will fail."

The weapon system arms online. Owlman locks onto them with one of the beams which intends to attack alien space crafts. It will be sufficient to attack Kryptonians when he's in perfect position. He presses the button and it locks onto the target before firing.

The beam slices through the air towards the quartet of Kryptonians who circle him. Divine dodges out of the way and Galatea comes from underneath the Watchtower. Flamebird attempts to get to one of the side entrances. Owlman activates the shield and the scream of agony resulting in her forced attempted entry brings a smile to Owlman's face.

"I can eliminate them at any time. They're just toys."

He enjoys toying with the new parties. Owlman deduces the other three are just back up. Power Girl is just the one he needs to keep the eye on. And he keeps both eyes firmly on Power Girl making sure he watches her do what she needs to do at all times.

"You're going to be the first one who will get down."

In some respects, Owlman respects Power Girl. She's built a new life for herself on a new Earth after her one had been destroyed. Owlman intends to do the same and do it over the ashes of his many enemies. He locks onto Power Girl and fires a beam of light.

Power Girl dodges and the globe of the Daily Planet behind her explodes into dust. Owlman does keep up on his enemy firing more blasts of light at her.

Four concentrated beams of heat vision fire at the shields. Owlman redoubles their power despite the immense headache he receives from the concentration. He persists despite the pain which flows through every single last fiber of his body.

"They will fall. I swear this at this moment!"

The Watchtower's sensors kick completely online. The four Superpowered Kryptonians strike the side of the Watchtower all at once. Owlman rights the ship to prevent it. The impact jars them, but Owlman manages to stay the course and to keep himself in a state of utter calmness.

' _They will not bring me down. Not today. Not ever, not if I can help it.'_

The blurs all connect with the side of the ship at the light. Owlman unleashes one of the weapons to send them away from the ship. They scatter. Owlman holds himself back and takes a deep breath. Several more figures fly past him and then there's nothing happening, absolutely nothing.

Owlman awaits the silence. Silence is not as bliss as he would want to think though. Time grinds down one second at a time.

A beam of light shoots out from the east. Owlman's entire body flies back as the computers of the Watchtower all explode. Sparks send flying in every single direction from the force of which the Watchtower receives a very direct hit.

Owlman flops over onto his back and draws in multiple very ragged breaths. He rolls over onto his back and staggers up to a standing position. Everything rings in the back of his head.

The jarring force connecting with the side of the Watchtower makes Owlman shake off what is going on. His lips curl into a frown.

"Fall back."

X-X-X

"We have a direct hit. We repeat we have a direct hit. The Watchtower has been struck."

Alex restrains herself to be too happy about it. Nym gives a gasp of surprise. Fleur just frowns and some of the other DEO members who stand on pins and needles let out the collective breaths they have been holding. They might be foolish to think that it is over.

Nym finally broke the silence. "So, we got him. Your one shot actually worked."

"I hope so," Alex says. "Kara?"

No answer on Kara which worries Alex a lot. She shifts herself to activate the headset and get in touch with anothr party.

"Oracle?"

"I'm here," Barbara says. "The Watchtower's flickered out of existence the moment the DEO hit it with the weapon. You must have done something to do."

One can see the tension just rise in Alex's body the second she hit it.

"The weapon was supposed to knock the Watchtower's systems off line. It was not supposed to flicker completely out of existence."

The other members of the DEO all look up, with Nymphadora and Fleur both looking about as anxious as anyone else does. Time stands still and their nerves all ramp up to a brand new level. None of them know what's about ready to happen. The only thing they know is that they're not going to like what's about to take place.

"See if you can pick up on the Watchtower!" Alex yells.

"It's dropped off of the screen!"

Alex pushes her fingers into the top of her head and takes a moment to take a very deep breath.

"We have to find it. There's something wrong. There's something really wrong and we're going to have to…."

The lights flickering in the DEO headquarters distract Alex from the situation. She eyes all of the exits. The loud hovering sound is above them.

"They're all on top of us!"

The words from Fleur cut through the area. Fleur reaches in and grabs as many DEO members as she can. Nym grabs the rest, with Alex taking her hand as well. Several loud pops occur when the members of the DEO disappear from the facility.

Nym and Fleur return and scour the base to make sure that there's no one left. They are able to scan the floors very quickly.

"Okay, we need to leave, right now!"

Fleur's frantic yelling snaps Nym out of her very frustrated thoughts. She's pretty sure everyone is grabbed. Fleur grabs her by the arm and the two of them flash away.

They stand at a secondary facility across the street. Every member of the DEO observes the events that are about to unfold in thinly veiled awe. They cannot believe it as the DEO receives a bombardment which reduces it to ashes. The facility lands to the ground.

"Bloody hell."

The words coming from Nympahdora pretty much tell the story of what they are all feeling. Fleur puts a hand on her. Alex shakes a little bit. The facility is not the be all and end all of the DEO. It is still a huge blow to see it go up in smoke.

"Good thing we got out in time."

The words from this shaken DEO representative pretty much tells them everything that they need to know. Fleur nods in response.

Everyone is out, everyone is okay, but perhaps they are not okay. One of the most crazed criminals in the entire multiverse has ahold of one of the most dangerous weapons in the entire multiverse.

"Alex, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you."

The voice of her younger sister makes Alex break out into a sigh of relief. Finally, something has gone right, after everything has gone completely wrong.

"Everyone got out of the DEO okay," Alex informs Kara. "We're in the emergency facility across the street. I have no idea where the Watchtower is heading right now. I don't think it's going to be anything that's good."

Alia's very frustrated voice comes over. "I think it's heading to Metropolis. Most of the League are there searching from Owlman's friends. Supergirl and I are heading after Ultrawoman. She's given us the slip."

There are weapons on the Watchtower which could destroy the city of Metropolis if in the wrong hands. The builders of the tower only develop them to combat alien attacks. And now a madman has them.

"I want to all stay put for now. The DEO has done all they can from here. Now it's up to us."

It has plenty to do with the conviction in Alia's tone where Alex listens and consents to her words.

* * *

Ultrawoman flips back onto the ground. The Watchtower appears and then it disappears. She wonders what Owlman's latest plan is because she feels that this is no longer part of the plan. A couple more deep breaths come from her as time practically stands still.

' _What's he doing?'_

She lost sight of Superwoman and the Dragon. Ultrawoman's eyes flutter up into the sky when seeing the fusion weapon going online. The power blast looks about ready to destroy all of Metropolis.

Everyone else in the Crime Syndicate, with the exception of Power Ring and Owlman himself, stand in Metropolis. The members of the Justice League might be there, but Ultrawoman wonders if Owlman has lost his mind.

A snap decision comes through Ultrawoman. She knows Owlman will brand her as a traitor for this. All determination to finally do the right thing makes Ultrawoman reach a fever pitch. She flies head long into the tip of the fusion weapon which shudders and sputters all the way to life. She smashes on the underside of the weapon and pushes it back. The heat coming from it makes it very hard for her to get an underhanded grip on it.

She's pretty certain Owlman knows she's underneath there. A blast of energy fires with Ultrawoman using her hands to push back into it. She smashes the orb which fires the energy and causes cracks of light. One of them shoots her in the face and sends her flying back down to Earth.

Alia appears in the distance and notices Ultrawoman flying down towards the ground. One of the Watchtower weapons spark with light and several burns appear on Ultrawoman's hands. Alia's able to put two and two together very easily. Alia flips down onto the ground and just manages to catch Ultrawoman before she smashes down onto the ground.

Her smoking body cradles in Alia's arms. Supergirl appears out of the distance. Her mouth opens up. The Watchtower, even with Owlman's upgrades, will need a few minutes back in line.

"What happened to her?"

Alia does not answer Kara's question straight away. She spends the next few minutes stabilizing Ultrawoman. She's very lucky to still be breathing and Alia intends to keep her that way.

"She disabled the fusion weapon on the Watchtower by flying into it."

The breath of frustration comes out. Despite Ultrawoman's attitude often rubbing Kara the wrong way, no one deserves to die that wickedly. It's a really awful thing to think about and Kara pushes her hair back.

"I'll deal with Owlman. Get her out of here and get her for medical attention to Star Labs."

Supergirl nods. Star Labs easily has the facilities. She scoops up Ultrawoman in her arms and jets her off in the opposite direction as fast as she could go.

The next second passes with Alia viewing what she needs to do.

"Okay, Owlman. You want a fight. I'll give you one."

The Watchtower flickers out of view one more time. Only this time, Alia has a pretty good idea how to find it.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 20** **th** **, 2018.**


	57. Clash Part Three

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Clash Part Three**.

* * *

For only the third or so time in her life, Alex Danvers enters the Fortress of Solitude in an all of its glory and it is a pretty glorious experience to behold. A small number of DEO agents bring up the rear behind Alex. Fleur and Nym step into the Fortress last. They all whistle when getting their first look at the legendary Fortress. Some of them only have previously seen it in pictures.

Nymphadora Tonks whistles a couple more times when looking around at the splender and the amazing architecture of the Fortress of Solitude. "I have to say, this is amazing."

Alex nods in agreement. "It is. But no matter how amazing the Fortress is, we're going to have to remain focused on the task at hand. And that's stopping Owlman."

All of their eyes settle on Superwoman. She floats in a stasis chamber from the brain washing which Owlman's had no small part of. Alex bites down on her lip before turning her attention to Lara.

"Lara?" Alex asks. "Tell me there's some way you can track Owlman."

Lara suddenly pops up out of the blue. "Yes, Ms. Danvers, there is. The Watchtower gives off a unique energy signature and the fact he may have interfaced with the nano-bots Brainiac utilized in the past gives him an even more unique signature in the Watchtower."

Alex shakes her head. The entire DEO facility destroyed and now they are in the Fortress. The clock ticks and slowly runs out. The sands of time runs out in the hour glass and Alex really can just talk about every single cliché in the book all night long.

"And he's on route here."

This causes all of the members of the DEO to stiffen up. Nymphadora lets out her frustration in a very deep breath. "Oh shit."

Alex wishes she could say even more than that and speak for all of them. A loud rumbling echoes from outside of the Fortress. The three dimensional hologram of the area just outside of the Fortress flashes to light and she sees it in all of its sadistic glory. Owlman's Watchtower now comes across the top of them.

"Can you stall him?"

Lara wastes no time in alieving Alex's concerns. "I believe that I can in fact stop him. There's no reason why I cannot do so."

Alex hopes for Lara's sake that they are right. They all arm themselves ready for battle. Alex pushes the ear piece in.

"Flamebird?"

"I've lost track of the Watchtower. I know I had one job in the entire world and I just about suck at it. I swear that I didn't mean to lose track of it like that. It just vanished one second. Poof it went out of the corner of my eye. That might be one of the worst things I could have done."

Alex can feel her sister's frustration and it's time to ease her concerns. "Kara, I know you're not feeling you've done your best. But you should know that there's nothing you could do. And the Watchtower's on its way here."

"Where is here?"

A grim expression flickers over Alex's face. "I believe that he's trying to take control of the Fortress."

One can almost feel the air being struck out of Kara's lungs even from afar. "If he gets to the Fortress, if he gets there, that means that there's nothing in the world can stop him. There are weapons, last ditch weapons there which can bring aliens to their knees and…."

Alex rubs her nails to the top of her head. She knows, perhaps she knows more than most. Alex flicks a finger to the top of her head.

"It won't happen. You should give your aunt some credit. She runs a pretty tight ship. Any attempts to get through, she'll stop. Trust me."

Alex hates when people tell her to trust her in real life because it always seem so phony. She really needs to remain confident underneath the pressure here.

"I know you're trying to stop me. I'm going to tell you what's going to happen because you will fail. Much like I crushed the DEO like cockroaches, I will blow through any resistance. I know what I need to do to break through the Fortress resistance. Do not test me. You will not like the results of what transpires. I can assure you of that."

"He's going to find a way through, isn't it?"

The DEO agents all view their weapons as something they should be able to use under most normal circumstances to win the battle. However, under this battle, they feel a bit inadequate indeed.

"We've all taken an oath to be the last lines of defense between Earth and certain doom of an alien invasion," Alex reminds them. "We're not going down. Not without a fight."

The confidence in her voice shows through although there's a huge part of her which is very shaken. Owlman's interfaced with some pretty dangerous technology and she's been driven completely insane with power.

The symbols on the screen of the Fortress flash over and tell Alex one thing. Brainiac's trying to override the protections in the Fortress. They do not have much time.

* * *

Supergirl returns to Star Labs with her alternate universe doppleganger in her arms. Ultrawoman shudders when she drops down onto the ground. Jesse rushes out to meet her with a surprised expression on face. While this is not the first time a version of Kara shows up at Star Labs with another injured version of Kara clutched in her arms, this is always a bad sign.

"She flew into the Watchtower's fusion weapon to destroy it. It did not end too well for her."

Jesse nods with her jaw pretty much set. She motions for Kara to get into the lab. Caitlin's standing by and she's already got a table prepped with glowing lamps emitting simulated yellow solar radiation. They move her down onto the table which causes her to shudder in pain.

"Let me do what I need to do. The two of you should just wait outside."

Jesse and Kara step their way outside of the lab. Iris joins them from all the way down the hallway.

"Owlman's gotten control of the Watchtower," Iris says. "I wish Thawne would open up a lot more about what's going on with us. Because, he could be the one to break this entire mess open."

"Doe she realize that Owlman's betrayed him just as much as anything else?"

Iris answers with a shrug. There's a huge part of her who wonders if Thawne's realized the depths of how much he's betrayed and quite frankly does not really care.

They move down the hallway to the containment cell. Thawne reclines back in the cell with a very bored expression on his face.

"Shouldn't you be out failing to save the world?"

Kara's eyebrow raises when she turns her attention to Thawne. "You know you talk pretty big for someone who is not getting out of the cell."

A very obvious yawn follows from the Reverse-Flash. "It's the same song and dance as before. She beats me, I taunt her, I find a way to escape, I disappear and leave all of the heroes fluster. I return to turn the Flash's life upside down again months or a year or so down the line. The cycle continues anew."

The villainous speedster throws his head back and yawns.

"I know it's difficult for you to believe how much I hate the cycle as well. I turned to Owlman in a home, in a very vain hope that he would offer me some way to break the endless cycle of running back and forth and constantly battling the Flash. And for one simple moment, I thought it worked. I thought that we were going to go far."

"He betrayed you."

"Perhaps, or perhaps he still has some use of me."

Iris wants to ram her head against the wall. That particular level of delusion really drives her completely up a wall.

"Like it or not, he's betrayed you. And you could actually do something worthwhile and tell us what's going on. You can't be completely happy with the fact Owlman's sent you here right now, do you?"

One can see a very long pause following as Thawne gives a mock hum when thinking about the options in his mind.

"It's true, I'm not too pleased with Owlman. But, the see is, I enjoy watching you squirm. I don't think you've fully comprehended how much you've ruined my life, Iris. And if you're miserable, that's about the only thing that's worthwhile in my life."

Jesse's eyes drop to Reverse-Flash's face. "You know something? You're pathetic. You will never taken accountability for your own actions. It's always going to be someone else's fault other than yours that you're the way you are."

"It often is the fault of others," Thawne tells her. "And I like your poor attempts to try and guilt-trip me into helping you. It won't work. Nice try though. Ten points for effort. Minus several million for style."

Kara wants to reach through the cell and strangle the life out of Thawne. Iris's intense reflexes reach over and grab Kara's hand before she reaches over to the cell.

"It's not worth it. Trust me."

Kara retracts her hand. Alia stops by at her shoulder which causes Jesse and Iris to both jump up in surprise at her sudden appearance.

Thawne cannot help and comment on the situation. "You'll going to find that pretty much gets very old, rather quickly, her suddenly appearing like that out of nowhere."

Alia lifts up a hand and creates a cloud of smoke to block the cell. "That's more than enough out of you."

She turns around to the three women. "Owlman's on the move. Flamebird says he's on the way to the Fortress."

Kara turns to Jesse and Iris. "Keep me posted on how she is. I won't let Owlman take it no matter what."

Alia grabs Kara's hand and the two of them disappear outside of the Fortress. They drop down and come across the Watchtower hovering over the Fortress. Several large cables smash into the inside of it and start to demand entry. There's a sense that they might be a bit too late to do anything.

* * *

Owlman will not be denied the prize he seeks. He smashes through the entrance of the Fortress of Solitude and makes his way inside on foot. The DEO agents stand in front of him with their weapons at the ready.

"This is very quaint."

All of the DEO agents topple like flies. Alex, having pulled a large energy cannon from the weapons room of the Fortress, points it at Owlman. She pulls back the trigger and fires about as hard as humanly possible at him. The impact of the energy blast sends Owlman back about a half of a step.

Owlman smashes his hand into the ice and then shoots a cable out of his suit. Two slices of magical energy snap the cables.

Fleur and Nym stand on the edge of the wall to protect the console of the Fortress. The two ladies fire as many spells as possible. Concussive and damaging blasts bounce off Owlman's armor. Owlman reaches over and grabs their arms before hoisting the two powerful witches up and throwing them to the side like rag dolls.

Nym hits the ground. Fleur bounces up to the ground, her eyes glowing bright. She pivots in the air and hurls a blast of fire from her hand. The fire has little noticeable effect the second it bounces off of Owlman's armor. Owlman catches Fleur's arm in mid-air and turns her around before flipping her down onto the ground.

"I commend your efforts. But they are all in vain."

Fleur and Nym rock back down onto the ground from the energy blasts. They just barely manage to put up the shields. Despite the shields, the concussive force knocks them back as far as humanly possible.

"You all waste your energy trying to fight me. There's nothing that you can do to stop me. Your attempts are in vain. You are hopeless."

A loud crunch as Owlman kicks Nym off to the side. She's not surprised if several fractures introduce their way into her body. Nym's shaking hand pulls herself up to a standing position. Owlman drives her down onto the ground and attacks her.

A blur comes into the Fortress at the speed of light. Flamebird appears in front of Owlman. She shoots heat vision at his suit. The heat vision absorbs the suit and fires back at Flamebird. Flamebird rockets back down onto the ground as hard as humanly possible.

Owlman stops and senses there's a fight going on in the Watchtower. The Dragon and Supergirl fight Power Ring on the Fortress. There's a long pause before Owlman just grimly nods while approaching the console of the Fortress.

"They can attempt to take the Watchtower all they want. It's merely just a waste of time and energy. I have all of the power that I want right now…."

A hand out of nowhere blocks Owlman from accessing the Fortress. A small miscalculation in the plan rears its ugly head as he does not account for all of the enemies.

"You."

Superwoman launches Owlman away from the Fortress as hard as humanly possible. She takes one of the crystals and slams it into his chest plate with an attempt to impale him. The armor's damaged ever so slightly, but he remains breathing and thus a threat.

"Get out of here! All of you clear the Fortress."

Owlman struggles to his feet and Superwoman grabs him and hurls him into the same containment chamber she just escapes from in the chaos.

"It appears that my pawn has grown a brain. Although not enough of one to realize that there's no way this is going to hold me for a long time."

Clara's eyes narrow and she smiles. "It will hold you for long enough."

Everyone clears the Fortress, with Flamebird and Alex leading the charge to the emergency exit. The moment Claire's certain there's no bodies other than herself and Owlman in there, she moves her attention to the side of the panal.

"Mother, are you with me?"

"I am now. It's good to be back, Clara. Although, we should heed his warning. There's no way that's going to hold him for very long."

"I know," Claire agrees. "Enact Zeta Protocol 9-1-9. Self-destruction protocol activated, passcode Reeve One Nine Seven Eight."

"Passcode enacted."

Lara's crystal unlocks from the Fortress. Claire makes her way out of the Fortress and flies out of it.

The Fortress crumbles with the chamber involving Owlman buried underneath several pieces of rubble.

* * *

Power Ring crashes down to the ground outside from the Watchtower and outside of what passes as the Fortress of Solitude. He looks up just in time to come across from Wonder Woman, Mary Marvel, Green Arrow, Power Girl, and pretty much many faces he does not want to fight.

A portal pops open and Fury steps out of it along with Queen Marvel and Killshot. The Crime Syndicate approaches them and comes off to face the Justice League. Fury goes eye to eye with Wonder Woman. Killshot and Green Arrow size each other up. Mary Marvel tries not to wilt underneath the deadly stare of Queen Marvel.

Superwoman drops down to the ground in front of them.

"It's over. You realize that your boss tried to kill you."

Fury responds with a very harsh nod. "Yes, we realize it. Owlman will suffer for his crimes. He should have never let Thawne into our circle."

The Fortress starts to shift and Owlman rises up from the depths of the Fortress. His body armor now is enhanced with several crystal pieces sticking out from pretty much all sides. His eyes flash in anger.

"You all betray me when you do not hold my vision through to the end. I'm the only one who can bring order to this world."

Owlman's arms extend outwards and a paralyzing aura comes over the various members of the Crime Syndicate. They all drop down to the ground to their knees. The members of the Justice League move into position and try to attack Owlman through the portal. He blocks them.

"You will all be destroyed. This entire world will be burned to the ground. You will be rebuilt from the ashes brand new. All of you will bow down before the savior that this world needs. The savior this world deserves, you will all bow down before the might of…."

A blur of light shoots out of the distance and impacts the side of the doom. Alia breaks the attack and Owlman turns his attention to her. The crystals extend and he impales them in Alia's general direction. Alia blocks it and jumps over the air at him. She releases a charge and it shocks Owlman and drops him down to one knee.

The Fortress beam shoots at Owlman and causes the nano-bots to leave his armor. The two speedsters rush into battle with a containment unit to hold up the nano-bots in them.

"No! No! NO!"

Sparks spill from Owlman's armor. He's very damaged indeed without the powered armor. He takes a couple of steps forward into the intense arctic and drops down onto the ground. A ragged breath comes over his body.

"You're not going to stop me."

"I disagree."

Ultrawoman drops down to the ground and holds a miniature cannon in her hands. Owlman stops and looks at her.

"You dare betray me?"

"You betrayed us first. I'm merely balancing the scales."

Ultrawoman pulls the button and blasts Owlman. Owlman's eyes arrow as he appears to vaporize before their very eyes.

Mary's hand twitches when she looks at her. "You killed him?"

A small, if not slightly sadistic smile, appears on Ultrawoman's face. "He can only be so lucky. I've sent him to the Phantom Zone. He won't survive that long under his state."

Superwoman turns to her cousin's counterpart. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. If there's one thing I can say about Owlman is that he's unfortunately very resourceful."

She just shrugs in response. The other members of the Crime Syndicate step into the distance. Fury looks them all over for a moment. Queen Marvel and Killshot all stand over them. She steps over and grabs Power Ring by the back of the neck and drags him off into the distance.

"He would have killed me."

"Maybe," Fury remarks in skepticism her eyes narrowing. "We'll give you a fair chance as per the rules of our organization."

A portal opens up and the four members of the Crime Syndicate stand on the edge. Fury stops and she turns around to address the Justice League members.

"We will pass for today. On another day, when our paths will cross, some old scores may be settled."

Wonder Woman responds with a nod. "Well, until that day then."

The two different versions of Diana lock eyes with each other. Despite having differing philosophies on the world, warriors still respect warriors.

"Are you coming?"

Ultrawoman looks at Queen Marvel who speaks this particular question.

"No," she says. "I have a debt to repay and I don't think it's right for me to leave."

Queen Marvel, Fury, and Killshot acknowledge what she says and leaves to their headquarters in a pocket dimension. It's only temporary at best.

"Doctor Snow isn't going to be too happy with me that I slipped out before she gave the go ahead, is she?"

Jesse just flashes her a smile. "She might get kind of frosty. And you won't like her when she gets frosty."

* * *

Bottles of champagne clink together. The ageless caveman and the embodiment of chaos share a drink while an evil space worm watches. The trio of Vandal Savage, Klarion, and Mister Mind look over the results.

"Owlman's fallen and Thawne's been put in ice," Savage says.

"That's a pity. Or it would be if I liked that guy."

Klarion takes a swig from his glass of wine. Every little thing comes into place. The game is pretty much afoot. Savage leans back for a second in his chair.

"I believe are closer to bringing in a brave new world, my friend," Mister Mind tells him.

"Yes, I quite agree."

Savage keeps his wits to himself and sharp around Mister Mind. He serves a purpose, is a tool to be used. And Klarion obviously has taken a shine to him, mentioning to Savage in passing that he's always wanted a pet worm. That being said, you don't live for as long as Vandal Savage.

"You can fit the entire world in the palm of our hands."

"Here's to the final destruction of the Justice League," Klarion says. "The Slaying of the Dragon."

The end game was at foot. They were close to obtaining the help of an ally who would watch the entire world burn.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 21** **st** **, 2018.**


	58. Clash Part Four

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. If You Read For the Plot, Then Feel Free to Exit, Stage Left.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Clash Part Four.**

* * *

Alex Danvers moves around to check to see what has been salvaged from the DEO and make sure everything is in order. She sweeps around the storage room to ensure that every single stone has not been unturned. She'll be the first to admit that losing that facility pretty much sucked to put things bluntly.

A couple of footsteps from behind her put Alex on edge. Her edge slackens the second Alia steps into the room behind her. Alex takes a couple of deep breaths and smiles when fixing her eyes on Alia. She dresses in a tight black blouse and a short skirt, along with knee-high boots. The attire draws attention to certain assets which Alex does not mind drawing attention to.

"So, how goes the repairs?"

Alex decides to jump in and tell her. "Well, we're moving to an entirely new facility. Hopefully, this one won't be burned to ash."

A smile and a squeeze of her hand relaxes Alex ever so slightly. "We're salvaging enough of the Watchtower. Not sure if we're going to build a new one, although Karen says that she wants to build something."

Alex's smile only broadens. "She's resourceful enough to do something that could help you out I think."

Alia only answers with a nod. She looks over at Alex as time passes. The expression on the face of the beautiful woman pretty much tells the story, no question about it. Alia touches Alex's shoulder and causes her to shift ever so slightly.

"You look tense. I can understand why. It's been a pretty long day for both of us."

No retort is necessary. Alia decides to swoop in and do something about Alex's tension by kissing her on the lips. Alex reaches up and grabs her across the back of the head to deepen the kiss. Alex's mouth opens up to allow Alia's tongue to find its way down her throat.

Those fast hands are all over Alex's body and comb pretty much every single square inch. She shoves Alex against the wall and kisses her. Alia releases Alex's neck only to kiss the side of her neck. Her hand unzips the front of Alex's body suit and releases her breasts in a black bra ready for attention. Her flat toned stomach and thong panties are the only other thing underneath her.

"Sit down."

Alia takes command of the situation and Alex just loves when a woman takes charge. It just makes her tingle where it counts. Alia kisses Alex's lips and the two indulge into some mouth to mouth action. Her lips dive a bit deeper down and catch Alex on the back of the neck to kiss her one more time. She shifts ever so slightly.

Those nipples stand up for Alia to grab and to squeeze. She twists and nibbles them. Alex moans and Alia comes down.

"You need your pussy licked."

Alex nods eagerly. The thong comes down past her knees and her wet pussy reveals for Alia's touch and consumption. Alia slides a single finger inside of Alex. Alex pushes her hips up and there's a moan coming from her. Alia teases the opening with a couple of fingers.

"Don't tease me like that!"

That particular request seals Alex's fate and ensures Alia will in fact be teasing her. Alia's tongue canvases every inch of Alex's delicious and toned body. Her athletic frame is quite frankly gorgeous and Alia cannot help but indulge herself in every square inch.

The tongue sends electricity through every single inch of Alex's body. Her toes curl as Alia comes closer to licking Alex's naughty little slit. It gushes and Alia pushes her tongue deep inside. Alex shifts back against the wall, her knuckles turning white when she grabs onto the wall. Her breath pops out with a pleasurable moan.

Alia goes down on her and makes her entire world just swim around in pleasure. Several deep and pleasurable breaths are following with Alia's tongue darting its way around Alex's warm pussy lips. Every single touch ensures her to moan.

"Keep it up! Don't stop! Don't stop! Please for the love of…don't stop!"

The world-class pussy eating continues with Alia pushing her tongue deep inside of Alex and tasting her insides. Alex goes completely molten when she shifts. Those honey drippings feed Alia the deeper she goes down on her.

Alex thrashes up against the wall and moans. The most intense orgasm ever feeds her. Alia's tongue stretches to hit those spots that Alex does not think can be hit by conventional means. She loves magic. Alex reaches over and twists her nipple while thrashing back and forth. Sweat rolls down her body.

One hand presses against the back of Alia's head. She briefly retracts from the depths of Alex's pussy to kiss her inner thighs. Alex gives a flustered gasp and Alia gazes up from between her thighs with those naughty eyes.

"You miss my tongue. Don't you?"

Alex nods eagerly. Alia admires her eagerness and her ability to please. The tongue keeps swaying and pushing around her womanly slit. Alia pushes deep into her and munches on Alex.

The pleasure surrounding both women cannot be described by many conventional words. Alia goes down on Alex and makes her pant and shudder against the wall. Those hands find their way on the back of her head. Alia's continued travels into her pussy causes the lustful woman next to her to cum again and again and again.

Alex keeps cumming as more pleasure just builds from an apex through her body. She almost collapses back against the wall. Alia holds her up and then climbs up.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a s…."

Kara Danvers stops at the door and notices the state her sister is. Alia turns around for Kara to get a full view of her cum soaked face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…."

Alia grabs Kara and gives her a long kiss, fully aware that she has a mouth full of Alex's pussy juices. She makes Alex's little adoptive sister taste the juices that Alia was just sucking out of Alex's pussy. Kara's hand touches the back of her head.

A reprimanding and stern look flashes through Alex's eyes. "You really should knock, Kara."

"Maybe your sister needs a punishment."

Kara's pants are off and her panties follow. Alia squeezes her ass and gives it a spank. Kara squeals in Alia's attack. The kisses follow with Alia backing Kara into the wall and giving her a couple of deep kisses to the mouth to ensure Kara tastes all of her big sister's juices.

"When's the last time you've been spanked, Kara?"

Alex smiles. "Mom didn't believe in that. She thought a good stern lecture and a look of disappointment was enough. And most of the time it was…but I think that it can work in certain circumstances."

Kara's pussy throbs at the thought of being spanked. Alia releases her into the custody of Alex and Kara drapes over Alex's lap. Alex raises her hand and spanks Kara's ass.

Normally, Kara should not be able to feel this. She realizes that Alia's put some enchantment on her which makes her feel the sting of all of Alex's slaps on her firm buttock. Another spank to her ass causes Kara to throb even more. A third slap almost makes her lose it. Alex drags her fingernail down Kara's butt cheek before slapping her on the ass and driving her completely insane with pleasure.

"Ooooh. Please…don't….stop!"

Alex spanks Kara several more times and causes her young and receptive body to writhe and squirm underneath her touches. Her mouth hangs over and this allows Alia to expose her pussy. She grabs Kara's head and guides it between her thighs.

Kara's now going down on the pussy as she's being spanked.

"You're a bad girl," Alex whispers in Kara. "You're such a bad girl, walking into the room without knocking. Although, I bet you did that on purpose."

More spanks come over Kara's ass while she tastes the delicious taste of Alia's dripping pussy. She keeps up with the intense spanking which rattles her entire body and makes her moan out in delightful pleasure.

"Then again, you could have heard me. You must have heard me. It isn't like I was being subtle. Were you already getting off on me? That little innocent girl act, I'm not buying it, sis."

More spanks from Alex and more slurps on Alia's pussy. The sounds which raise through the room are very delicious and Alia keeps her hand on the back of Kara's head.

"She's naughty, and she has a naughty little tongue. Her cute little mouth is made for eating pussy."

"I agree. And she's naughty, I'm going to punish her!"

Several more spanks on Kara before Kara's pussy explodes with a rush of lust. Alex rams her fingers between Kara's legs and collects the juices as they come out. She comes up with her fingers completely soaked in the evidence of Kara's arousal. She lifts the fingers up right in front of Alia.

"Take a taste of this."

Alia takes a taste of Kara's arousal and just smiles through it. The pleasure pretty much tells it all. She sucks Alex's digits dry and then finishes her own orgasm.

"Both of you get up."

The Danvers sisters rise into their position. Alia's full breasts stick out into the air. They are as always marvel as art, as perky as they are large. Kara places a hand on Alia's tit and gives it a firm squeeze. Alex does the exact same thing and squeezes on Alia's firm chest.

The next play makes sure a Danvers sister drapes over each leg and they take a tit a piece. They have more than enough to work with here. Alia's hands run through one mop of messy blonde hair and another of unruly darker hair as the two of them suck and lick on her breasts.

"You two have an addition. It's a good thing that I'm here to indulge."

Alex and Kara both agree it's a good thing that they are here to indulge as well. They cannot help and kiss Alia's glorious globes. She grinds their faces into her chest to make the job much easier. Kara gives a moan as Alia's hands move down their backs and stimulate several different points at once.

The sisters join in a tandem assault on Alia's breasts and share the bounty. Their fingers dart between them and also rub her pussy.

"I didn't even have to ask you…trained you two well."

She kisses the top of both of their heads, as they sink into her breasts. Their fingers sink into Alia's pussy and make her feel really good. The loving affection both women give her bring a satisfied smile to Alia's face the deeper they delve into her nice large chest.

"Keep sucking my tits!"

Shockwaves send down the back of both Alia and Kara. They gush all over her legs. The juices coat Alia's legs as they hump her legs while sucking her tits and playing with her pussy. The combination of assaults bring them ever so closer to the end and they are feeling fine.

Both Alia and Kara finally break free from Alia. Another equipment case slides next to the one they are on. Both Kara and Alia fall back with their thighs spread.

Alia climbs over the top of the Danvers sisters with a predatory smile on her face. She leans in and kisses their lips moving back and forth. Then she moves down forward and pays tribute to another set of lips on both of them.

Kara jumps up and gasps. Alia performs an amazing magic trick with her tongue and causes it to split in half to eat their pussies on both sides. She seems to have the amount of range and depth. And it still hits all of the pleasure centers just about as much.

"Fuck! Magic is awesome!"

Alex's outburst is something Kara will have to agree with. Alia bombards their wet pussies with many long licks and then also runs her hands over their responsive chests. Their bodies thrash and squirm all over the equipment case and send their dripping juices all over the place.

"Just wait."

Alia slides her tongues out and then restores her tongue to its normal level. She crawls on top of Alex and gives her a long kiss. Their bodies connect together with Alia's warm pussy rubbing over Alex's. Nipples get squeezed and sucked. Alex's face finds a new home in Alia's chest.

The older Danvers sister receives all of the pleasure she can ever dream of. Alia really puts her through the paces and ensures that she's feeling really good.

Kara starts to feel neglected and a protest comes to light. That protest is silenced when a cool rush of air blows against her pussy. Then Alia's tongue sticks out of her mouth and extends until it reaches Kara's pussy. Alia's charms work is impeccable and that does not count the charms she's feeling on her pussy.

Alia's glad this works about as well as intended. She fucks one girl while eating another out. She's not sure how far she can make her tongue stretch as it is a very powerful charm she's using. Nym can do it a lot easier thanks to her natural abilities, boy can she ever.

The motorboating of Alia's large breasts continues with Alex diving into the cleavage and moaning. She pants heavily. A single thought projects into her mind.

' _You can't help, but unleash your pleasure for me. Cum for me, Alexandra. Cum for me hard."_

Her full name spoken by Alia brings a surprising tingle from her. Alex explodes and Alia takes her hard on the equipment case.

The tongue removes from Kara's pussy and returns to its normal length. Alex drops down onto the case in a daze and Alia can feel the pleasure of her release.

Kara only barely realizes the tongue has left her body. The pleasure sours through her body the second Alia is now on top of her. The feeling of penetration rises from her the second that Alia pushes against Kara's body.

"You want some of what your sister had. Don't you?"

An eager nod indications Kara's willingness to enter this realm of debauchery, and Alia gives her a very long kiss in response. Their tongues dance together and Alia takes her tongue deep into Kara's throat. She makes sure Kara feels the power and Kara responds by tightening her legs around her.

Those legs are out for Alia to drag her nails all over and increase the pleasure. Kara's body thrashes over the bed. Her nice perky breasts, while nothing on the older Kara's and especially Kara's, are still more than enough for Alia to work with. Besides, she's young and will develop, so really there's plenty of time.

Alia dominates Kara's smaller breasts with her larger ones. Kara groans when those large mountains rub against her chest.

She manages one startled gasp when rubbing her pussy against Alia's. "Some day."

"Using Power Girl as a baseline, darling?"

Another long kiss with a lot of tongue follows as Alia now penetrates Kara's depths. She edges her to an orgasm and makes sure she feels it building every step of the way. Their hips pump back and forth together in a brand new level of carnal lust.

Kara holds onto Alia and enjoys the very intense feeling coming between them. She builds up to a peak and drops down all the way to earth. Alia's wet pussy grinds all the way between Kara's smoldering hot thighs and drives her completely insane with the most pleasure possible. Alia holds onto Kara's thighs and keeps pumping her way down between those legs.

"Fuck!"

The word coming out of Kara's mouth only just strengthens Alia's resolve to do just that, to fuck Kara into submission. Kara's face comes in between Alia's large breasts. Those full wonders receive a motor boarding the likes of which Kara has never given any set of tits. She loves every square inch of these breasts going right into her face and making her explode.

And speaking of exploding, Alia's pussy juices mix around with Kara's. It's a nice feeling when she overflows thanks to Kara's talented mouth and hands. She rewards Kara with the good hard fucking.

"Congratulations, you made me cum. Alex did not quite manage that."

A small smile of triumph happens. Kara realizes she might have certain stamina advantages her older sister does not have.

A frown pops over Alex's face when she hears of Kara's success. The moans of two women intermingle through the air and send Alex's hand right between her legs to start rubbing her pussy.

"You won this round. There will be others. I swear, there's going to be others."

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

The cockiness in Kara's voice turns her on and also gives her a strong resolve to put her baby sister in line at a later day. But right now, Alex settles to watch Alia drive her hips into Kara's and make Kara suck on those big tits like a nursing baby.

"You're going to cum again. There's no way you won't be able to. You're going to cum. You're going to cum so hard. And I'm going to make you explode."

Kara sees how right Alia is. Her body enters a state of continued stimulation with their pussies rubbing together. She hammers down into Kara and makes her thrash up off of the case they are on.

The younger Danvers sister enters a perfect orgasm from Alia's wicked tongue. She keeps lifting up off of the case and driving all the way down. She holds herself steady and fluid all the way. She never once breaks her stride.

Alia pulls away from Kara and turns around. Just as expected, Alex crawls over and decides to take a taste of the combined pussy juices.

"Returning the favor from earlier, are we?"

Alex simply grins when going down on Alia. She wants to make her mistress happy. A naughty tongue driving into her pussy adds to the fun.

Alia knows they are going to be here for a while. That's why she put the time dilation spells on the room after Kara came in. She leans back with Alex licking her pussy and Alia having a grand old time.

* * *

Ultrawoman reclines on a bed in a penthouse that she got set up on. The heroes pretty much allow her limited movement, but she honestly does not mind all things consider. It allows her to longue around in her underwear which is a pretty good thing. The lacy black lingerie set she wears compliments her body quite nicely when she stretches out on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Alia shows up right out of nowhere. Ultrawoman just grins. "I'm pretty sure knocking is still a thing on this Earth, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you would let me in."

She rises up to a standing position and then moves down to the end of the bed. Alia sits down on the bed right next to her.

"The door's always opened for a pretty lady like you. I'm not going to turn you away. Who would deny you? I don't know if you've looked in the mirror, but you're pretty hot."

"Thanks," Alia tells her.

"Hey, no problem, I just call them like I see them."

The two sit in the middle of the room. Ultrawoman moves a little bit closer towards her. The two sit in silence for a while.

"And since I know you're going to ask, I'm doing pretty fine. I'm doing better than fine in fact. I'm doing really great. A bit stir crazy granted, but things could be a lot worse. And they've gotten a lot better now that you're here."

Alia realizes her arm wraps around her waist and she moves in rather close. There's a predatory smile on Ultrawoman's face when she looks over Alia like a particularly juicy strip of bacon. Her lips smack together when looking over the fine woman before her. Alia returns the gaze with an equally predatory gaze.

The two meet together in a sizzling kiss a moment later. Looking is never enough to satisfy the desires and wants of extremely powerful women. Alia reaches behind the back of her partner and gives her another long kiss.

They break apart with a small strand of salvia stretching between their lips. Alia smiles and leans back before attacking the lips again. She nibbles at the lips and Ultrawoman responds with a soft and sensual moan. Diving into the lips offers Alia all of the coverage to make her soon to be lover extremely happy.

"So, is there a name you prefer when I'm fucking your brains out?"

A smile appeals over Ultrawoman's face. "Well, you know I was born Kara Dru-Zod of my universe's Krypton. But, Owlman gave me the name Katrina for my civilian name. I really do like it, even if I grew not to like him."

"Katrina it is then."

The two of them kiss each other one more time. Katrina intends to fulfill her debt to Alia by kissing her several times on the lips. Alia threads her fingers through Katrina's hair and deepens the kiss. The mouth upon mouth and lip upon lip action gives more insane by each passing moment between the two of them.

Alia pushes Katrina back onto the bed and removes what little clothes she has on. Katrina's super-quick hands remove the clothes as well. The shared body-heat from both of them builds up with they make out in a rather intense and feverish manner. Alia's nails brush against the back of Katrina's head with the kiss deepening between both of them. The moans continue to accelerate and increase.

Katrina throws her head back and allows Alia to dive in with a kiss on the back of the neck.

"That's right, I want you. I want you bad. I can do whatever you want to."

"I want my pussy eaten."

A smile flickers over Katrina's face when Alia shoves her down on the back and sits on her face. She enjoys the domination Alia gives her. It's something she knows she needs for a very long time. Those warm thighs close in on her face.

A very familiar, and yet different, technique introduces pleasure between her thighs. Alia rotates herself against the tongue burying inside of her body. She tilts back to get as much pleasure as possible. That tongue dances against her.

"You have a mouth built for this, a tongue made for licking pussy. Keep licking my pussy! Lick it real good!"

Katrina's amazing tongue darts deep inside of her depths. She tongues all of the spots which Alia hopes to be touched and it makes her feel really good.

The heat building through Katrina's body only increases. Alia's honey spills inside of her mouth. She keeps going down on her lover and fulfilling her every whim. The debt will be paid and being forced to eat this delicious pussy makes her entire body just size up with the greatest of pleasure.

"Closer!"

That one word screaming out ensures that Katrina's tongue never strays far from Alia's center. She laps up the honey as much as humanly possible and keeps going down on Alia.

Alia loses it and squirts her juices all over Katrina's face. Katrina never once breaks her momentum and keeps licking and keeps sucking the juices out of her.

The second her orgasm fades, Alia pulls away. Katrina's beautiful face is saturated with the pussy juices. Alia just smiles with a big grin on her face.

"Let me clean this up for you."

Alia presses herself on top of Katrina. Their body heat combines in a very solid and never-ending shield. Katrina and Alia make out with each other with Alia sucking the juices off of Katrina's body face. Her tongue paints Katrina's face and makes her moan in pleasure.

That pussy underneath her just begs to be fucked and Alia slides down it. She runs her pussy against Katrina to cause the friction to build.

"This is too much"

A nail digs into the side of Katrina's leg and runs down it. "No. It's exactly what you deserve."

The teasing continued and Alia gets off on the frustrated moans coming from her captive lover. The two enter a very steamy and very intense makeout session with each other. Breasts smash together in a fury of pleasure between both sides. They kiss each other more deeply with intense nibbling and hungry sucking of each other's lips. Alia slips a few fingers inside of Katrina between them.

By some magical force, Alia enters Katrina next, and stretches her pussy one little nudge at a time. She cannot be more happy to join hips and bodies with her mistress. Katrina's nails dig into Alia's back the further she pushes against her. Their bodies meet together and start pumping their way against each other. The hunger increases over their loins the further and faster Katrina pushes her warm pussy against Alia's. They scissor each other when moving back and forth and writhing around on the bed.

Alia kisses her on the lips and drags her nails against her. She pumps into Katrina and makes her feel every inch of it. She digs in to soak in the sensations of Katrina's insides turning completely into jelly.

"You're mine."

These words send Katrina completely over the edge. Alia's fingers dig into the side of her face when pumping her something fierce. Their loins meet together in a doubling and very much increasing heat

"Yes! Yes! I'm yours. Take me like I'm yours."

Alia does as requested and finds her way deep inside of Katrina with a very long and powerful thrust. Their bodies hold together with the friction between the two of them increasing. Their hips rotate together back and forth to build up an increasing heat.

"That's it. Push those hips up into mine. I'm fucking you and you enjoy that, don't you? You get off on that, don't you?"

She holds down onto the bed and slams deep inside of her body. The two meet each other in the center with Alia thrusting herself down into Katrina and exerting her dominance even further inside of her. Alia's fingers dance all over Katrina.

She allows the orgasm to release and it's one of the most intense things possible. Katrina grinds her hips up and down against Alia's invasion. They meet each other in the center with juices spilling between the pair of them. Katrina holds out her hand to guide Alia's breasts in her mouth.

"Suck them! Suck them like it's your job. And it's going to be your fucking job from now on! You're now my pet….I think I might grab your other teammates the next time they try something."

Katrina's certain to help Alia accomplish that feat. The only thing stopping her from agreeing with Alia is the large nipple she's sucking on. Alia's nipples swell and release breast milk into her mouth. This is surprising to Katrina and at the same time she just rolls with it. She just keeps sucking and feeding off of Alia's swelling breasts the deeper she pushes into her.

"There's one thing I want to take to make sure your submission is complete."

The Earth-Three version of Kara drops down onto the bed. Milk dribbles down her face to make a hell of a mess. Alia attacks her with several dominating kisses. Her tongue demands entry into Katrina's mouth and completely shoves down her throat to the point where she chokes. Alia's nails dig deep inside of Katrina's face and she sucks on the woman's mouth before pulling out of her.

"Flip over."

Katrina obeys and flips over to present her ass. A couple of spanks to her ass sends juices spilling all over the bed. The sheets stain and Alia punishes Katrina with more swats on her wide rump.

"You have the perfect bubble butt, perfect for spanking. And perfect for grabbing on and fucking. Wouldn't you agree?"

Alia spanks Katrina's ass which causes more juices to go onto the bed. She lubricates her finger and shoves it into her nice tight anal hole.

"I bet you'd hate it if you lost that finger inside of your ass. It's so dirty. You're such a dirty bitch enjoying my finger in your ass like that."

Katrina regains a little bit of fire and draws out a breath. Despite her nipples aching and her breathing becoming more labored Katrina intends to fight back.

"What does that make you anyway? You're the one who stuck the finger up there."

"And you're the one who enjoys it."

Alia drives the finger deep inside of Katrina's responsive anus. She pushes it in and out to bring her completely over the edge. She makes sure Katrina's ass is nice and loose not to mention wet.

"I'm going to fuck your ass. And you're going to watch me do it."

The burning blue eyes flash up towards the mirror. She catches sight of either the most-realistic flesh tone strap on ever or a very handy charm. Katrina cannot figure out for sure and Alia's not going to say. Alia's hands moved down and grab Katrina's tits. She forcefully grabs them and milks them. Katrina cannot deny that she loves being handled so roughly and with so much efficiently.

"I'm going to fuck you. And you're going to like it."

Alia's cock works its way into Katrina's tight ass. She grabs plenty of flesh and there's plenty of flesh back there to grab. Red marks appear on Katrina's meaty ass when Alia guides her cock inside of her.

Electricity explodes through Katrina on all ends. Alia's planting deep inside of her and pushing all the way out. She grabs onto Katrina's tits and gives them a very nice squeeze. Her hands are all over Katrina's body and mapping out a course of the best spots to bring her pleasure and to drive her nuts.

"Look at you! Look at the state of you. You're cumming. You like that don't you?"

Katrina just moans which causes Alia to blister her ass hard. She reaches back and jerks Katrina's up by the hair.

"Your Mistress is speaking to you. When you're asked a question, you're supposed to answer it. Understand me, slut?"

A nod comes from Katrina. "Yes! Yes! I love it, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress! Please! Keep fucking me. I'd just go insane if you stop."

"Good girl."

Her hands dive underneath Katrina's rising body. She's floating off of the bed which suits Alia just find. She works the underside of Alia with touches dancing across her pussy, across her stomach, across her tits. Alia's tongue extends out so she can reach those spots that she cannot reach normally.

The double sensation of having her ass fucked and pussy licked drives Katrina completely insane. Alia pulls her tongue completely out.

"You're going to cum for me. And I better hear how much you enjoy this!"

Katrina thrashes in the air the deeper Alia plunges into her.

"I like this! I like this a lot! Oh, Rao! Oh, fuck! I like this! I like this a lot! My ass is yours!"

"It always should be."

She digs her finger into Katrina's bubbly booty and burns a little mark into it. She howls and then explodes all over the bed. A rain of juices shower the bed and Alia rewards her by slamming inside of her body. The repeating thrusts from behind send her spiraling over the edge into endless pleasure.

Alia works herself closer to the edge. She enjoys fucking Katrina hard and indulging herself in her delicious body. The closer she gets the better this feels. She buries deep inside of Katrina's ass and then guides her onto the bed.

The steadiness of the bed is tested the further Alia pushes Katrina into the bed. Their strong and powerful bodies meet. Alia rises up and slams into Katrina's ass. A small charm increases the pleasure receptors while dulling most of the pain. There's still some, enough for Katrina's kinky ass to get off on.

"You like having your ass dominated."

Katrina never thought she would be bottomed until she met Alia. But, then again, there you are. Alia slides deep inside of her ass and then pulls completely out. She swirls her tongue around Katrina's massive tits. The extended organ keeps working her over.

"And you're nothing other than a slut who belongs to me and my wives."

"I just want to serve you, and your wives, Mistress."

Katrina's tight ass clenches around her. She does have a body built for sex and Alia's able to drive herself deep inside of that lovely body. She keeps going inside and keeps smashing Katrina's ass like it's built to be smashed. It's all for her.

A powerful orgasm jets through Katrina's body. Alia's hands are all over there. There's a sense there are more than two hands working over her. Katrina finds herself less than surprised with magic. She's just too into what Alia's doing to really check.

"And now your reward."

Alia holds onto Katrina and smashes her tight ass until burying her cum all over her ass and inside of her crack. The juices dribble out of Katrina's ass crack.

The second Alia finishes fucking Katrina in her reddened ass, the juices call to her. She cannot exist and buries her face between Katrina's thick cheeks before giving her a rim job.

Katrina sinks into the bed in sweet submission for the next round of her talented lover.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 22nd, 2018.**


	59. Chaos and Order Part One

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Chaos and Order Part One.**

* * *

A trio of shaken gentlemen wearing military garb rushes their way through the entrance of a facility. Several more sit inside with one fiddling with the crate latch. He tries to get his hands on the weapon inside even though he cannot get it open.

"We have to go! NOW! We just got a call that the DEO has compromised three of our bases."

The man fiddling with the case slams his hand down onto the case and pops up with an angry glare in his eyes. "Our base has been compromised? Who did that? The DEO is coming? If you ask me, it's your fault….who the hell is leading the DEO to us?"

A bright light flickers into the room. The Antipure members all arm themselves the second they see the light. A flicker of a smiling blonde woman appears in front of them.

"What are you waiting for. Shoot her?"

The militant's fire blasts at the smiling blonde woman. The bullets pass through her. One of them waves his hand after a few seconds.

"There's no use! Hold your fire! HOLD YOUR DAMN FIRE! She's a ghost. We can't stop her! STOP IT! BULLETS CAN'T HURT GHOSTS, YOU IDIOT!"

The mysterious ghost just smiles. A couple of the Antipure members realize that this woman looks familiar and she sticks her hand out of the door. Seconds later, she disappears and the door blasts open with several DEO agents and Aurors following him.

Every single facility they receive news of ends up in a jackpot and Alex Danvers could not be happier. She's backed up by Fleur and Nym with the two of them folding up the two nearest guards with a well-placed body bind spell.

"Raise your hands in the air and come quietly! No one needs to get hurt."

"SCREW YOU! DIE FASCIST!"

Those words show enough proof that these assholes are not going to come quietly. There is a heavy duty amount of blasting which results in a huge firefight. Alex throws a grenade into the battle and it breaks open. The sonic cry does not affect the DEO or the Aurors backing them on this mission due to their ear protection. It causes the various AntiPure members to flee.

The AntiPure member withholds a knife and dives at one of the agents. The agents block the knife and take him down to the ground. More of the extremists drop to the ground from the efforts of their enemies then they drop the people hurdling off the base.

A small group of them scramble to the basement. Several crates line the basement. Some of them open and contain high tech blasters. The man who reaches the crates first reaches into them and hurls several of the weapons into the air to them.

"Remember! Shoot to kill! These fascists don't deserve to breathe the same air we breathe!"

A blur shoots down the steps and they start firing. Supergirl joins the fun and dodges the blasts from the attackers. She comes out from behind one of the attackers and fires off a very solid kick to the side of the head. She drops the attacker down with one attack.

A slice of light causes one of the masks to break off. Once their disguise has been eliminated, the loudmouth asshole really has no leg to stand on. And he literally has no leg to stand on when Flamebird knocks him down and causes his legs to crumble out from underneath him.

Nymphadora Tonks goes face to face with one of the members of the group. He holds a large knife which burns with some kind of blue energy. She pings the attack of the knife back with a very intense blast from her wand.

The extremist grits his teeth and rushes over towards her. "You fascists will all fall!"

"You keep using that word."

Nym flickers behind the attacker and launches a shattering spell against his wrist. "It doesn't mean what you think it means."

The attacker crumbles down to the ground from Nymphadora's efforts. Another blast from the weapon comes inches away from nailing her in the air. Fortunately for her, Supergirl dives in and wrestles the weapon out of her hand. She dodges an attack from the brass knuckles of the attacker. They radiate a green energy.

"Kryptonite Brass Knuckles? How original!"

Supergirl pushes through and knocks her enemy to the ground with a punch which snaps just as much as her snappy sarcasm. She pulls back from the attack and turns her neck off to one side.

The masks come off and they lose a bit of their menace. Still, one loud mouth pops up. A loud mouth always pops up and talks shit in a situation like this.

"We will silence all of the Pureblood supremacists! We will not be silenced! Our message will be heard and all purebloods will be put in our rightful place! You cannot shut us….."

His mouth and throat stop working. None of the AntiPure members can shout their bullshit. The Dragon comes from behind them and nails them from behind. These criminals do not deserve her sympathy. What often starts as a cause with a righteous purpose always ends up twisting into a cause as extreme as the people they are fighting.

They all fade to black with Alia takes them out.

Alex raises her eyebrow. "You could have done that at any time."

A smile passes over the young witch's face. "I wanted you to have some fun, love."

* * *

Mister Mind's eyes glaze over in a very tranquil and calm state. Klarion and Vandal Savage stand behind him as Mister Mind's hover pod whirls across the sky. Savage waits for the news. He turns to Klarion who looks about as giddy as a school girl.

"You can feel it, can't you?"

Savage does not deny he can feel something. However, he's lived many lives and understands that feeling such power might not be the best thing in the entire world. He looks from Klarion to Mister Mind. A large object pushes out of the pod and scans the energy around them.

"I know I can feel the power. We're getting close."

Goosebumps come over the arm of Savage. He's been through many eras and seen it all. Civilizations rise, civilizations fall, some of the worst wars, some of the worst tragedies in human history, all of them necessary to ensure that they rise to the next level.

It takes very little to cause Savage to be even the slightest bit nervous. This is one of the few things out there which causes him a fair amount of unease.

"I won't deny I have my reservations. I've learned long enough to understand that there are always some things that man was not meant to tamper with."

Klarion's excitement increases to a brand new level. Savage's warning only becomes a background echo which fades mere moments later.

"We're getting close."

They enter a maze. Mister Mind cocks his head to the right and nods.

"We are close to it. I can feel it. This way, friends."

Savage keeps his eyes firmly on the worm. The power calls to him. Savage is able to block out most of the temptation. Experience has told him that any time any time power feeds into you, you should beware. There are ways to tame this power if Savage just gets ever so closer.

"I believe we've found it!" Klarion exclaims. "This contains the power of one of the most feared and dangerous dark lords in history."

"There have been many."

Klarion agrees there have been many. There's an extreme amount of chaos just flowing through the room and feeding them with the energy.

"To the right."

They move all the way to the right. The runic symbols bleed power and make Savage wonder how much of a good idea it is to proceed. They require this power to finally end the Dragon once and for all. Savage refuses anything less.

Several doors line up and go in different directions. Klarion puts himself in front of the other gentlemen.

"One of these is the way forward to power. The other will lead us to our certain doom."

Savage waits for Klarion to give the world. The expert on chaotic magic pushes his hand up against the door with a bright light flashing over it. Several more bright lights flicker and flash to light. Klarion's shoulders roll and his body ripples because of the insane amount of power bleeding from his body.

"We should go this way."

They proceed forward into the light. A pounding escalates in the back of Savage's head. Mister Mind moves a bit to the right. He's unaffected by the power thanks to the protective bubble he's flying it. Savage turns to Klarion who looks positively salivating at the thought of the power.

"Keep yourself together," Savage warns him.

"I can't help and be excited!" Klarion yells out with glee. "This is going to be great. There's going to be power and we're going to crush the Dragon. It's been too long!"

Savage's recollection through the centuries recalls that those who have pride often fall hard upon the rocks. He hopes for Klarion's sake that this pride does not become his downfall although there have been many who have been powerful. The fact this power is tempting a chaos lord puts Savage on the defense for certain.

"We move through this next door and he's very close. The seal is near. I can feel it."

Savage feels something and is not too certain he likes what he feels. He persists onward and blocks the incoming feeling of dread which dominates his mind and body.

* * *

The Dragon combs the facility from top to bottom to see what she can find. The DEO round up the rest of them and are moving them in for interrogation. Alia just keeps her attention for any particular items which Antipure might be using. She comes across a notebook with the names of several prominent purebloods and half-bloods written on it. Some of the names have red ink scribbled on them, obvious AntiPure victims. She sees her name on the top circles three times as if Alia's a high priority target.

None of the names are surprising. She comes across of a page with the words "Blood Traitors" written on the top with several Muggle-borns who did not support their movement, one of them being Hermione. Alia snorts at them using the same words that the extreme purebloods use for witches and wizards who do not support their ideas.

' _Two sides of the same shitty coin,'_ she thinks.

"Alia, I think I found something!"

Flamebird's voice snaps Alia out of her thoughts. She really hoped that they would be stupid enough to leave a ledger around to name names because it would make her life so much easier. Of course, nothing in her life is easier. She moves up to where Supergirl and Flamebird come across a trunk which contains rune stones all over it.

"We can't get this one open."

Supergirl squints and receives a blocking of lead. She moves back to allow Alia to do her work. Alia opens up the trunk with some effort. The hinges on the trunk pop open and releases the contents. Several wands and wand-making materials appear in them. There are vials of blood in them as well and a couple of books describing some questionable magic.

Alia lets out the breath she's holding. Supergirl puts a hand on her shoulder and causes her to stand up straighter.

"They're looking to arm more people and maybe transfer the magic into Muggles and squibs by giving them a transfusion from the purebloods that they slaughtered. I'm pretty sure this blood is from them although they did not get that far."

Flamebird wrinkles her nose. "If they transfer blood into these people wouldn't that make them by definition pureblood?"

Alia gives her one of those grimacing expressions. "I don't think I'm comfortable with trying to figure out the thoughts of a psychopath right now."

Both Kryptonians nod and think it's fair enough. Most of the weapons were picked up or are in another facility. Nym and Alex grill the team leaders and pump them for information. Alia, Kara, and Kara feel sorry for them because they do not see who the good cop in that situation would be.

A shining light comes through the door. The Dragon whips her hand back to take another step. Both Flamebird and Supergirl hover behind her. Supergirl takes a chance to fly behind the Dragon and come ever so closer towards her.

The door opens and Alia comes face to face with Luna. She gives off a glow which makes her even more vibrant. The white cloth she wears splatters with stains of blood. Luna cocks her head to one side.

"Luna?"

She blinks several times. Alia reaches over only to put her fingers through Luna. The cold splash of a ghost comes off into the distance.

"She's a spirit."

Those matter of fact words from Kara result in Alia responding with a very simple nod. They really have no chance to figure out what the hell is going on with Luna. She just smiles at them from across the way and there's a cool rush from her.

"Don't worry, Luna, the person who killed you won't hurt anyone anymore."

Luna nods and smiles. She extends a finger and points down a long hallway. She does an about face and then rushes over.

"What's she on about?" Supergirl asks.

"I don't know."

Death most certainly has not made Luna Lovegood any less cryptic, that's for sure. Alia follows her down the hallway as suddenly as she appears. Both Kara and Kara zip off after Alia on the other end.

A vortex opens up on the floor which resembles a glorified rabbit hole. Luna zooms down the vortex. She leaves a trio of shell-shocked women in her wake.

"So, do we follow Alice down the rabbit hole?" Flamebird asks.

It's most certainly not the most reckless thing Alia's done in her life, but it can rank pretty high up there. The trio follows Luna into the vortex and they go on a wild ride to Rao only knows where.

* * *

Claire spent the last few days catching up with her mother and friends, but now it's time for her to return to being Superwoman. Her hair sticks out in an unruly manner. The suit still fits the same it ever does. The red "S" lays between her breasts and the tight black pants she wears fits like a second skin. She steps in front of the entrance of the Hall of Justice.

A scan passes through her body. When she died, the Hall of Justice had been in a state of disarray and now that she's alive, it's fixed up again.

"Welcome, Superwoman."

The doors open to allow the Woman of Steel. Various members of the Justice League are around and they are discussing various things. She notices an old friend brooding in the corner. Batman's eyes turn towards Claire.

"Bruce."

The World's Greatest Detective takes in one-third of the Justice League's trinity. "You could really use a haircut, Kent."

Claire laughs in response. To be honest, she could use a haircut. She's really a horror show. Lara spent the better part of a week scanning Claire and ensuring that every part of her was more than okay.

"She could use one. I'm sure Donna would love to work with your hair again. Remember what happened the last time."

Diana's warm voice is a nice comfort. She moves over and hugs Claire. The two have been closer than sisters over their trials and tribulations. The two slip away from each other a couple of seconds later.

"Are you coming back full time?"

Diana's question makes Claire crane her neck back in consideration. She has a couple of thoughts in her mind regarding a full-time comeback. She looks at some familiar faces moving around and Superwoman was the face of the League for such a long time. However, from what Claire could get out of Lois, Supergirl does a fine job in picking up the slack.

"I think I want to enjoy a more leisurely life before getting back into the swing of things. Explaining where Claire Kent was over the past year or so, that's going to be hard."

"I'm sure you can figure out something," Diana says. "If not, we can help you."

"Perry's going to be hot at me that I missed about fourteen months of work."

Diana just smiles and pats Claire on the shoulder. She relaxes a tiny bit.

Batman decides to break the silence. "All three of us are in a part-time status."

"You've never been full time," Diana replies. "I wonder if you ever have a chance to sleep between your responsibilities in Gotham, in the League, and your duties running a major company."

To be fair, Lucius Fox helped a great deal on the last one. Bruce cannot even begin to express his gratitude for how much Lucius helps him both on and off the field.

"So, how about we go out to get a bite to eat?" Claire asks. "It's been a long time since the three of us have gotten a chance to get together."

She pauses and looks firmly at Bruce. "Unless of course, you're too busy to socialize."

There's no chance to answer that question as Courtney rushes down the hallway. Mary and Karen raise their eyebrows when she moves down the hallway. Diana takes a step in and looks over Courtney.

"Courtney, what is it?"

Courtney takes a deep breath and calms herself just enough to not embarrass herself by tripping over her words. "There's some kind of strange energy emitting deep in Scotland. It's almost like nuclear levels of radioactivity or something."

The entire group moves over to see what Courtney picks up on the scanner. Batman and Superwoman are the last two to be there.

"That answers your question about whether or not we're going to be too busy to socialize if I'm not mistaken."

Superwoman grimly nods, it does, in one of the worst ways possible.

* * *

Alia, Kara, and Kara drop down onto the ground. They went through several twists and turns to the point where the girls were pretty sure they left their stomachs somewhere back about five minutes ago.

Supergirl smacks the side of her ears. She feels waterlogged without going into any water. They enter a dusty library which looks pretty ancient.

Alia realizes Luna Lovegood's wild ride is over and she takes a couple of steps into the library. She walks over and sees Luna poking her head out of a shelf. Her fingers brush against a large book on the shelf.

A tentative step forward brings Alia in front of the shelf. She brushes her hand against the book and yanks it off of the shelf. Clouds of dust shoot off of the book when she puts it in hand.

"It's not cursed. Thankfully."

"I would have hoped that you would have figured that out before you touched the damn thing."

Alia just smiles at the elder Kara's words. "I did, honey."

"Oh."

She pushes the book into hand and a red bookmark flickers out. Alia flips the book open and slams it down onto the table with pages describing runic magic.

"This is bad."

Alia's matter of fact statement causes Flamebird's eyes to go to the book. The magic involved is a bit out of her depth.

"What's so bad? Sorry, but I don't understand."

Alia's more than happy to educate someone even though she can barely wrap her head around the situation. "This runestone is believed to be the source of all Earthly magic. And it also imprisons a dread lord who will cause great havoc to the world should he be released."

Dread goes through all of them. Alia lifts the book and scans it for any clue. She senses, even though it's hard to pinpoint why, someone is on their way to search for this rune stone, unaware of the danger it causes.

Or maybe they are aware, which unsettles Alia even more.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 23** **rd** **, 2018.**


	60. Chaos and Order Part Two

**Chapter Sixty: Chaos and Order Part Two.**

* * *

The energy wave leads the Justice League members to a small and unassuming village in Scotland. The Trinity of the League, of Superwoman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, turn up at the edge of the village. There's silence, and they know by now from experience how silence is not really golden, to be honest.

They drop outside of the Farmhouse. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superwoman step out of one vehicle. Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Huntress, and the Green Arrow join them out of another vehicle. The Flash zooms into the countryside. These seven members of the Justice League are the first to respond.

Stargirl is the first to speak. "I don't understand. We really should be on top of it."

She checks the portable scanner device with a fear that it could be busted or compromised or something. No, the scanner works about as good as ever before. It's just that there's nothing coming out.

Superwoman's eyes turn to the side. There are two children poking their eyes out of a house. They turn and round. Her super sensitive hearing picks up a hissing noise which indicates they are not alone. She lets out her breath and then her eyes lock onto each member of the League in turn.

"We're a lot closer than you think. And we're not alone."

The screams of panicking villagers and the rush of footsteps follow. A large shadow like creature rises out from the depths to chase them. One of them trips on the ground. His shoe goes flying. The man rolls over and picks up a large stick as his last line of defense.

"Get back!"

Wonder Woman jumps into battle to come face to face with this hideous monster. It appears to be some kind of dragon at least from what she can tell. It's hard to really figure out such things at this point. Diana dives in front of the monster and catches him with one huge punch to the side of the head. The monster flickers back into the air.

Several shadow like creatures burst from the ground. Two of them grab at Wonder Woman. The Amazon Princess twists out of the attack and jumps down onto the ground. They charge her one more time until a beat of hot light pops out from the air.

Superwoman's heat vision connects with one of the shadows. It recoils from the light. The Green Arrow crouches down and fires an arrow onto the ground. The arrow blasts open and release waves of sonic energy into the area which sends the shadow creatures moving for cover.

Batman studies the battle and reaches into his belt. He fishes out a round grenade and presses in a button to release a sonic wave of light. The creatures stagger back a few more feet.

"They're highly sensitive to light, sound, and likely various waves of energy."

Courtney points her staff at the shadow creature and bombards it with a huge blast of energy. The creature hisses when recoiling into the shadows and regrouping. They start coming back to engage the League until Superwoman moves in and manages to launch the creature back.

"They keep coming!"

Batman answers with a nod as he releases another wave of sonic energy at the creatures. "We're going to have to find the source and shut it down."

Wonder Woman's neck rolls back when one of the creatures is almost on top of her. The Flash runs from creature to creature and the energy discharge sends them back. This allows Diana to pop up to her feet and nail her energy with one of the more vicious attacks to drop him down to the ground.

"Easier said than done."

Batman sends another solar flare from his belt to send the creatures back. "It might be easier said than done, but it's very necessary to do at this time."

"Hard to argue," Huntress says.

Helena turns away from the younger alternate dimension version of her father. She holds a glass orb in her hand and sends it into the air. She blasts the creatures away. There's something that they miss and there's something which summons these creatures from the depths.

Superwoman and Wonder Woman fight side by side. Another one of those nasty dragon creatures appears in the air. It spits more of these shadow wraiths at the two heroines. They dodge out of the way to avoid being bombarded by the attacks.

A sudden tingle spreads over Claire's body. "Just like old times?"

"Yes!" Diana yells while using her bracelets to defect the creatures back.

Batman sends himself down in between them and releases another blast. He's running out of flares which could be a problem. "The good old days weren't that good."

"Hey guys, I found something!"

Courtney rushes towards what appears to be some kind of seal on the ground. The bubbly heroine realizes what she's come across. Unfortunately, so do those monsters who descend down upon her from the heavens with the intention of ripping her to shreds.

* * *

Klarion bounces back and forth and resembles an overgrown child more than anything else. He looks like a kid who cannot wait to rip into his presents on Christmas morning and his excitement almost burns over the top. Savage remains restrained and Mister Mind is very thoughtful.

"I can feel it! We are getting closer!"

"Yes," Mister Mind agrees. "We are getting closer. You should brace yourself because the most powerful is yet to come."

The chaos will bring him the greatest power. Klarion can fell it. His excitement almost burns over the edge when he gets closer to the power. He's going to get drunk off of the power.

Master Mind watches Klarion's reaction to the power with interest. He expects that Klarion will act like this. They make their way to another set of stairs when they are close.

Savage stops short of the next entrance. He puts his hand up to his ear and nods in response.

"What is it this time?" Klarion asks.

He almost zooms forward and gets into Savage's face. The fact there will be any delays even a small delay puts Klarion kind of at an edge and he's not a very calm individual, to begin with. His eyes bulge and his head bobs back and forth as he keeps breathing.

"There have been shadow dragons and other guardians released and one of my contacts informs me that the Justice League is fighting."

Klarion corks his eyebrow and looks almost bored.

"That's what your big information is?"

Savage spends some time staring from Mister Mind to Klarion. There have been no attempts for Mister Mind to take control of him. Not that it would be successful as Savage has spent countless centuries training his mind to avoid any kind of mental possession.

"What's your end game in all of this?"

Klarion speaks up with a slight smirk on his face. "You know it's all about survival of the fittest. It's the philosophy you've been promoting all of this time. And if the humans are not strong enough to survive this onslaught, then perhaps it's the best. I personally think they have peaked and it's all downhill from there."

Mister Mind nods wordlessly from behind Klarion. He stops when Savage's eyes glaze over him. He returns his glance to Klarion.

"Be that as it may if all of humanity is wiped out then there is little point to anything that we are doing."

Mister Mind's beady little eyes lock onto Savage. "Rest assure we have this matter all under control. If you want to see the League delayed them perhaps you should go after us."

"If Wonder Woman is coming, I'm certain you want to settle the score."

Savage's mind strays from his misgivings with this entire situation to the memories of the battles over the centuries with Wonder Woman. They have encountered each other a few times and Wonder Woman has stopped his plans about as much as the Dragon has.

"Let me deal with the League."

Klarion just smiles. Savage really is not something that they need going forward or someone. He opens up a portal and allows Savage to walk through.

"We're almost there."

Mister Mind's calm and matter of fact tone draws Klarion's attention away from the departing Savage. They proceed forward through the final set of chambers into the realm of ultimate power.

* * *

Alia arrives on the scene and she's not alone. Flamebird and Supergirl drop down behind her. One by one, Power Girl, Divine, Galatea, and Ultrawoman all find their way into the battle. She steps forward like a woman on a mission.

All of the heroines who follow her could agree how terrifying Alia can be when she sets her mind on something and she sets her mind on a lot. She finds what appears to be a farmhouse.

"Really the source of all Earthly magic is in a normal farmhouse?"

Alia cannot be for certain who pops off with that comment. All she can be certain of is that there's something in this farmhouse which can lead them there. She moves back the hay and finds a large stone doorway. The symbols of life and magic etch into the opening doorway. Alia takes a couple of steps forward with her team moving in towards them. She opens up the door and a large glowing stone rises from it.

The cracks in the stone release some light which causes them all to back off in surprise.

"Cracked?" Galatea asks. "I'm no expert on magic but one of the essential rune stones to magic and nature being cracked is not good."

Power Girl racks her mind and nods. "It's not. And I guess we don't have to keep guessing where those monsters the league has fought has come out of. Do we?"

Alia answers with a shake of her head. There's no way they should have to keep guessing things. She places a hand on the edge of the stone. The stone rumbles underneath the palm of her head. She draws in a couple of deep breaths as she figures out what the stone is.

"There's more of them broken."

Flamebird's eyes pop okay. "Okay, so it's broken! The real question is whether or not you can fix it. And you can fix it."

The hesitation of Alia's answer do little more to put any of the girls with her at ease. She turns the busted rune stone over in her hand.

"Right? Right?"

Alia snaps out of her thoughts long enough to give what she thinks is a good answer. "I can try to fix them. It's going to take a lot of magic and more importantly a lot of timing. I'm not sure if we have the time even though if I have the ability."

A loud rumbling sound from above them follows. Supergirl, Flamebird, and Power Girl's gaze all at one fix towards the rooftop which smashes through it. Divine jumps back a couple of feet with Galatea joining her.

"Great, more problems," Galatea grumbles.

A trio of large shadow dragons rips through the edge of the rooftop. Power Girl, Flamebird, and Supergirl all join together with the heat vision flashing from the rooftop. The creatures all fly back and then resume their assaults on the farmhouse with loud hideous screams.

Ultrawoman pops up with two glowing daggers appearing in her hands. She flings the daggers at the creatures which sent them flying back with the rage bubbling over to the surface. "I'm guessing these aren't friends of yours."

"No! Hardly!"

Alia joins her wives above in the sky to bombard these dragon creatures with pretty much everything. They feed off of the magic from the stones buried underneath the barn. The damaged magic is like fuel for these dark creatures.

Supergirl avoids the green fight coming out one of the monsters. "Please tell me there's a way to send these damn things back to where they came from."

Alia does not answer at first. She sours through one of the dragons and rips it apart with her sword. The dragon bursts into flames and little waves of magic. She lands on another one of the creatures on the neck and tears it ear to ear with the sword. It can reform and heal the damage, but at least it's out of the picture long enough for Alia to capture her breath and think.

"In general, yes, there are ways to bring it back. But, with the stones cracked, it's going to be the hard one. We're just going to have to keep…."

Alia evades the searing yellow fire from roasting her. She comes across a fresh dragon. This one is larger, more demonic, and also has three heads to shoot different fires. Alia whips her sword and slices the head off. From the severed neck grows two more heads in its place.

Supergirl grabs Alia and flies her off of the rooftop before the dragon scorches it. The now four-headed dragon bombards the countryside on a very intense and able rampage.

"Decapitation is a no go!"

Alia's head turns back and she sighs. "Yeah, I figured that much."

The civilians scream as more of these creatures go after them. Alia makes a snap decision of what they are going to do.

"Kara! I need you get the civilians out of there. I'll deal with the dragons."

Supergirl opens her mouth to protest. She wavers underneath the intense gaze of her wife. Alia is never one to do anything without warning.

"Okay, girls, you heard her. Team Supergirl move out!"

Power Girl's eyebrows raise at that name, but she doesn't think it's the time or place to say anything. Ultrawoman, on the other hand, has plenty to say about this.

"Team Supergirl? If we get out of this alive, we have to have a serious discussion about the name."

Six blurs pop off into the distance. The hideous multi-head dragon appears in front of Alia who gives it her full and undivided attention. She can't take care of the heads, but maybe there are other ways to stall a dragon.

"Come at me! That's it! Right after me! You can do it! You gruesome son of a bitch! Come on!"

One hideous monster flies directly at Alia at the speed of light. Alia leads him on a wild chase across the countryside. The dragon snarls and spits fire at her. Alia decides to keep several steps ahead of him until she's able to create a prison which can hold a dragon.

A large orb made of water contains the hideous monster. Alia directs more orbs to the other shadow dragons and holds them before banishing them as far away as possible.

The strain of magic causes Alia to drop down. It's a good thing she can recharge quickly.

' _Got to fix this some way.'_

As long as the stone's cracked, the monsters are going to keep coming. And that's not good for her or the world in general.

* * *

Wonder Woman's determination increases through every second of this fight. No matter what, no matter how, Diana refuses to even consider stop fighting. Her heart races just a little bit more at these demonic creatures as they circle around the top of her head.

The creatures divide Diana and her team. She tightens a grip on the weapon. An enchanted blade Alia gifts to her might not be enough to take these creatures down. It's certainly something that she can use to hold things off until some back up arrives.

And back up arrives in the form of Supergirl who comes across the sky at the speed of light and bombards one of the creatures from above. Diana breathes a bit more easily and springs up to engage the other creature in battle. She sends the dagger into the back of the neck of the creature.

Off to the side, Superwoman traffics some scared children out of harm's way. The unfortunate conclusion reaches Diana that no matter what they can do, there's no way for them to run.

"Eventually, even the strongest will break down underneath this onslaught."

Diana's gaze fixes on one of the people she least likes to see in a situation like this."

"Vandal Savage."

The Amazon lurches forward for an attack. Savage dodges out of the way and puts his hands up in the universal sign that he does not want to fight. Diana ceases the attack to see what Savage wants. She should just rip his head off on principle even though it will not do any good.

"I'm not here for a battle with you. Not this time. I'm here to tell you that Klarion and our new partner have both lost it. I believe they are going to unleash something which will consume the world. And it would be very difficult for me to take control if there is no Earth for me to stand upon."

Diana closes her eyes for a minute.

"I thought they had it under control. But, I see the look in Klarion's eyes and I realize that he's gone mad with power."

The Amazon Princess barely keeps the snark out of her voice when responding. "You don't say?"

Okay, there's no barely about it and it pops right back into her voice. Savage corks his head off to the ground. Diana's eyes follow Savage and then they drop upon the medallion around his neck. Savage just smiles and answers her unasked question.

"It's a charm to prevent those creatures from attacking me. It's worked wonders before. Unfortunately, though it's beginning to falter."

"Which is why you've come to me and you want the League's help."

"I can lead to you Klarion."

Alia drops down onto the ground next to them. Savage takes a step back from her. Alia rises to her feet and breaths heavily. The sword clutches in her hand. The moment she sees Vandal Savage it does not improve her mood.

"You! You reek of dark magic!"

"Yes, because I was near Klarion when he burst through the rune stones," Savage says. "And if he gets past the seal and to the book there will be untold chaos."

Alia keeps the sword extending out with a spark of energy waving from it. Savage gives her one reason to do anything she will cut him from ear to ear.

"Take me to it. Now."

Savage concedes with a nod and takes a folded piece of paper in his pocket to slap it into Alia's hand.

"Good luck."

* * *

Klarion drinks in the power coming for him. He smiles when passing through the final gateway. A large rune stone covers the gate. The chaos magic in the air filters into his fingertips and Klarion blasts the door open.

"YES!"

A book lifts off of the desk. It only resembles a book. Klarion can tell straight away that it's another rune stone.

"It's almost time! The power to change the world is in your hands."

Mister Mind's statement burns through the back of Klarion's mind. There's no need for any mental manipulation when someone craves power this much. The last few seconds before this energy comes out of the book will be completely free.

The runestone shatters and the lights in the temple back to flicker. Chains snap in the distance and a loud hideous roar comes out. A demonic looking purple dragon with glowing red eyes appears in the distance with those red eyes bulging out with sadism locking onto them.

"All will hail their new lord and ruler! Malchior the Great will return."

One of the most feared dark lords in history, in the shape of a dragon, appears and looks at those who fight him. Mister Mind's orb opens up. Malchior bends down.

"Give me your blessing, great one!"

"You will serve as merely a taste of the main course."

Malchior absorbs Mister Mind and consumes the glowing space worm. The potent power that Mister Mind boasts of absorbs into Malchior.

"And now it's your turn, Chaos Lord!"

"I think not."

Klarion waves a talisman in front of Malchior's face. Malchior stops short of the attack and the energy blocks him.

"In time."

"Maybe," Klarion says. "Smell what approaches through."

Malchior sniffs the air and the smell sends him flying into a psychotic rage. "I smell a Nightwing! Much like the one who imprisoned me."

"She was the one!"

"Yes! I can sense it now! And the entire world will burn and I will destroy all until there is nothing left. And then I will take even more."

Klarion bounces back and forth like a giddy schoolgirl with a new vibrator. The cracked book vibrates to allow an army of shadow dragons to rise.

"Legions rise from the depths and lay waste to this entire world. No mortal will ever grow strong enough to challenge Malchior the Great!"

The army disappears into the distance. Klarion ensures his talisman is secure while the creatures vanish into the night.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 25** **th** **, 2018.**


	61. Dragon Ascending Part One

**Chapter Sixty-One: Dragon Ascending Part One.**

* * *

Loud marching comes across a magical village. The members of Antipure who did not get taken into customer hits the streets. One of them launches a makeshift bomb into the area made out a Butterbeer bottle. It smashes down onto the ground and shoots flames all over the air. The masked vigilantes all yell out loud and start to smash the gates of a pureblood owned business before destroying the windows.

"We knew you Mudbloods would be uncivilized barbarians."

A small group of witches and wizards show up. Their robes are made of the most elegant of material. Wands hold out to point to the AntiPure members. The leader corks his head.

"It's time that you purebloods leave the world. You are cancer."

"We are the only ones who know how to run this world right. You would cause the destruction of our world within the next generation. You will not replace us. You filthy people steal jobs from hard-working magical people."

"You Fascists are going to die."

Back and forth go both sides with the battle about ready to descend into a riot. As far as the other side is concerned, the current problems are the fault of the opposite and their inability to run a functioning society. Another Butterbeer bomb smashes through the window of a nearby home. The screams of child echo through the area, but the AntiPure members do not blink in concern.

"The Dark Lord did nothing wrong! Especially when he tried to protect the world from monsters like you who would kill children."

More fire and more attacks happen. One of the AntiPure members drops from the ground from purple lights striking him. Blood splatters from every single cut opening on his body. This only prompts the members of AntiPure further into action as they attack while practically foaming at the mouth.

"You racist bastards deserve to die!"

An army of dragon shadows swoops over the land. They scoop their talons into the arms and chest of their adversary, not caring who they grab on the backswing. Both sides present a very easy target to be ripped to shreds. Both groups still shout at each other.

A dark cloud rises above the sky which is more than enough to cause the fighting and the chaos to stop. Laughter echoes from the cloud when the shadow dragons keep ripping at the human flesh.

"Your hypocrisy is delicious. But, your bigotry and ignorance to how you sound are even more so."

This statement triggers the AntiPure members. They all throw their bottles and anything else they can find in the black cloud. It only grows in mass and causes whiffs of magical energy to fly from it.

"We're not bigoted. We're progressive. We are going to be the ones who will drive these pureblood fascists from this world."

"Yes, there are pureblood fascists. But, the road does run both ways. When you loop every single person into a collective, you are not being progressive. You are being just as ignorant as the people you fight. And those demons will be the downfall. I can smell it off of you. It smells delicious."

Everyone, both AntiPure, and Alt-Pureblood, alike, freeze in the distance. None of them are able to move, not that it would be an ideal thing for anyone to move. The moment that things calm down, this sadistic dragon begins to speak as only he can.

"One of humanity's greatest failings is that the ones who cry racism the loudest are often the most racist themselves. And they use an entire group as a shield to attempt to negate their own bigotry. Your ignorance is very amusing to the point where it's almost terrifying."

The dark dragons descend upon the group on the ground. They do not even have half of a chance to fight back from those vicious talons sinking into them and ripping them apart.

"Feast upon their rotten flesh. They all taste the same because of they all brim with corruption!"

Screams echo with a couple of the more savvy members of the party making an attempt to break away. This attempt for them to flee is all for nothing when the savage dragons bombard them from the sky. Talons dig into the flesh and splatter blood everywhere.

Malchior watches with glee as his minions tear apart these wand-waving simpletons. They were going to eventually consume themselves out of some kind of demented test of purity. He decides to be the one to consume them first.

"Do not fill up on those disgusting creatures, my children. There is still the Nightwing and her mates. They will be the main course before we ravish the world and leave nothing else standing."

The Chaos Lord directs some of his activities. Each passing second brings Malchior closing to breaking free from that particular control.

His army leaves nothing other than the crumbling bones of the once proud groups. Each determined they were correct and different than the other. Each ignorant to the fact they were two sides of the same diseased coin.

' _Soon, I'll be free. And soon I will feed."_

* * *

Klarion mentally goes over how everything has gone. He never thought that this power being released would strengthen him so much. The League has their own Dragon which they can control and soon, Klarion has one as well. It's just a very happy day which makes him excited and practically giddy with excitement.

Three figures appear in the distance. Wonder Woman brings up the charge with Superwoman and Batman coming back to them. Klarion's happiness only fades for a brief and fleeting second.

"Good! The Trinity is here. I thought today would be boring. I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me how I'm not going to get away with this and how I'm insane for trying this. And I have to tell you that you could not be very wrong."

Wonder Woman withdraws an enchanted blade. Klarion admires it from afar.

"A nice little artifact. I will have to keep it alongside your head."

The shadow dragons appear out of the sky. Batman launches a glass orb into the air. Superwoman flickers her heat vision through the orb. A hellacious light show comes from the sky and backs those dragons off. They hiss in anger when moving off into the other direction.

Larger, and more hideous dragons come from before with Batman releasing a sonic sound wave. They push through the attackers.

Klarion bounces back and forth with glee. "You see that? I know you can. I know you can see that they're getting stronger. And they're just dying to meet you. In the game of winged vermin, dragon most certainly beats bat."

Diana rushes through and rips her blade through the shadow creatures. She fixes her gaze on the book clutching in Klarion's hand. It's made completely out of stone. Diana does not know why, but she has determination going through her body. She has one mission in mind, to get to the book and grab it by any means necessary. It could be the cause of everything.

"My pet! Take out Wonder Woman!"

Malchior appears in the distance. The largest, most hideous, and most deformed of the dragons swoop down to engage Diana. Diana senses the darkness just brimming off of this dragon. His jaw snaps at her.

"You are one of the earth's more prominent heroes. You will taste good."

The dragon's tongue extends out. Diana keeps the revulsion to a minimum and just jumps back with her blade extended. She slices the blade down against the dragon's throat. The dragon backs off.

"It's not fully formed."

Diana realizes this when her attack does some damage, but also passes through the dragon. Malchior's eyes just glaze over and two of the shadow creatures make their way over to Diana. Diana never once backs down from her conviction. The Amazon strikes hard and plunges the sword through the swords of the shadows. They flicker.

"Your body will break down eventually. No matter how strong you are to fight."

"Yeah, and yours won't break free to this realm as well."

Klarion rubs his fingers together. He peaks over his shoulder expecting to see the Dragon. Perhaps she's turned into a full coward, but Klarion's not ignorant enough to even consider that point. He makes sure the talisman is secure. If anyone removes it from him, then he'll be in a lot of trouble.

' _No, it's mine.'_

Diana flips over down onto the ground to avoid the attack from a three-headed dragon. Superwoman's super breath disables the dragon and causes crystals of ice to form over it. Diana and Claire just smile in response. Superwoman moves back to attack Malchior.

"You waste my time you foolish child."

They fly as high as humanly possible. Claire's heat vision absorbs into the creature who grows in strength and size with the more humans it consumes. The creature bombards Claire with attacks. She knocks back and flies from an immense height to the ground.

The shadow dragons on the ground waiting for their newest prey to fall into them. Claire's eyes close shut with a deep breath coming from her. A figure swoops out from underneath and catches her.

Supergirl safely traffics Superwoman down to the ground. Power Girl and Ultrawoman come into the arena and throw enchanted daggers at the dragons. The dragons explode from the point of impact. Portals suck them in at least for the moment.

A dazed Claire clutches onto Kara's shoulder. "I don't know what to do. There's just too many of them."

"Our dragon is working on it."

Claire's smile grows kind of hopeful even though there could be some problems coming. Malchior's still up there and Klarion's a problem. She glimpses Diana fighting two of the creatures on the tower. The other League members scatter to do their fight to fight monsters and protect civilians.

The vision Claire has for the League comes to light now. She allows the sun's healing rays to nature her before jumping right back into the battle.

* * *

The cracked rune stone lays at Alia's feet. She takes a couple of harsh breaths to figure out where she needs to go next. The stone lays between her feet. The good news is she figures out a way to stop it from destroying even further. The bad news is that the harder she fights, the more the stone wants to separate. It's a constant struggle on her part.

_Get it together. You're about one wrong move away from unleashing hell upon Earth. And it wouldn't be for the first time either.'_

Alia's fingers dance over the edge of the stone. There's something involving this energy shield which blocks her progress. No matter how hard she pushes against the stone the progress is undone. She counts her blessings that it just does not crack to pieces.

She knows enough about Malchior to realize that one wrong move will release him. He will consume the world just like he very nearly has done about a thousand years ago. Alia summons enough energy within herself.

"The answer is right under your nose."

Alia jumps up. It is pretty much down to her self-control that she does not dump the stone onto the ground. Luna Lovegood appears out of the mist. So random and at the same time, she's so very Luna. She's so very Luna, that's really the only way to describe her.

"You're here again. Why?"

Alia's not mad, she's just rather confused and beyond baffled at Luna's sudden appearance into the mist. Everything keeps shifting around her once again. She can feel Malchior's army gaining strength. Kara and the rest are keeping the army away from Alia.

"It's the secret that's been under your nose this entire time. You can find it. It's the same secret my mother died for trying to preserve."

Alia cannot make heads or tails of what Luna's saying at first. Then she realizes it after a moment's thought.

"I just have to dig deeper."

"Magic is nature, and friendship is magic. Find it and fix it, and we can finally be at peace. I can always still here my mother. She knows you can do this. You're the only one that can do this."

Alia crouches down and figures out what she needs to do. The magical strands draw out of the ground with increasing energy bubbling over to the surface. At first, Alia does not think this is going to work. There is something deeper inside of the ground that causes some of the rune stones to rise up out of the ground. They sizzle the second that Alia touches them.

"We don't have much time," she murmurs.

"You can be the one to save the world and to send him back," Luna encourages her. "Please, let me go back with her."

Alia only has the vaguest idea of what she has to do. Hairs prickle the back of her neck. Time runs extremely short with each passing second. Alia breaths in and breaths out with the magic just building up in her.

In the window outside, Galatea's eyes flare with intensity beyond anything else. She soars through the sky at the shadow dragon threatening the barn. She performs an underhanded throw and shoots the dagger through the side of the neck of the creature. Energy splashes from him when Galatea hits the point.

Another one swipes her shoulder. Galatea drops down to the ground. Flamebird shoots up into the sky and sends two grenades. She launches her heat vision through them and bombards the dragons with energy. Their screams become less frequent and they just move through.

"It's not working!"

Divine and Ultrawoman fly a gigantic orb through the sky and launch it into the shadows. The bright light causes them to disappear and become solid for just a mere minute. They work in tandem and punch their way through the creatures. Divine rips the head of them off.

"That works rather nicely."

Magical energy sizzles her hands. Divine grimaces for a minute up until the point where the sun heals her. Divine sends herself down onto the ground.

Team Supergirl circles around the creatures. Alia turns her attention back to the overlay of rune stones in front of her. She sees it as it is. It's a puzzle with a few of the more valuable pieces missing. She just has to ease everything together.

Luna flickers out into the distance. Alia decides to perform her work as only she can.

* * *

Mary Marvel breaks down the doors of the room which Klarion's taken up control in. Flash runs into the room beside her. Klarion stands up on the throne beside her. His pet dragon snarls at them.

"You have made a grave mistake coming here."

"Yeah, I've heard that one a million times!"

Flash's flippant tone does not endear herself to Klarion. The window crashes and Wonder Woman drops down to the ground. She sends a blade directly into the throat of Malchior. The blade connects and he howls in agony.

Klarion holds out the book in his hand and sends the power towards him. The shadow realm increases Malchior's power.

"Rip the Amazon's head off."

Despite the fact that Malchior detests such a disgusting creature ordering him around, he will happily comply with his orders. He stands tall and growls when looking the Amazon down. Diana stands her ground. Iris and Mary stand on either side with her.

"We got to get that thing off of his neck."

Mary's words snap Iris's attention towards the talisman. She did wonder how Klarion manages to control him. Unfortunately, Malchior knocks both of the other heroines off to the side like they were nothing. His only quarry is Diana and he intends to rip into her.

Diana jumps back with a couple of powerful breaths spreading through her body. The warrior spirit inside of Diana refuses to allow her to do anything less than fight her adversary. She jumps back into the air and slams the point of the sword into the side of the chest of her enemy.

"You will perish, warrior!"

No words come out only actions. Diana jumps into the air one more time and takes the sword into the chest of the creature. Two more of the shadow monsters move in to protect their master. Diana makes quick work of them. Her attacks bombard them with the energy from the enchanted blade. She still holds up after all of this time and all of these attacks.

Mary pulls herself up alongside Iris. The sounds of battle remind them they are still in some kind of war. And she sees Klarion directly traffic like some kind of madman. The talisman dangles from his neck.

"Hey!"

Klarion turns his attention to Mary just enough for her to attack him. He deflects her attack with an energy shield and plants her into the ground.

"With the power of the gods, I wouldn't think you would go for such a sloppy and unassuming attack. I guess I thought wrong."

A bleary smile passes over Mary's face. "Oh, that wasn't my attack, genius!"

Iris rushes towards Klarion from the other side. Klarion turns himself lazily and blocks the Fastest Woman Alive. Her legs pump on the ground in a valiant, but ultimately futile attempt to break free. Klarion's eyes just burst with glee when he rocks Iris back and forth on the ground. His excitement hits a brand new fever pitch when holding her.

"I wonder if I can take you for a spin."

A bolt of lighting releases from the hand of Iris to catch Klarion. He dodges the attack and holds the book in his hand.

"This is power! Do you understand me? This is power!"

Diana dodges the snapping jaws of her adversary. They come preciously close to tearing into her shoulder. Diana crouches down onto the ground and starts breathing in. A spear flashes out of the corner of her eye having been knocked off of the wall.

"Do you see you, stupid child? You've run out of room!"

Determination builds in Diana the second she claims the spear. "Hardly! I'm not done with you!"

Diana impales Malchior. It only slows his violent assault and does not come close at all to stopping him. Every single part of Diana's body aches. She notices Klarion waving the book around. She reaches in and grabs Klarion.

"Hands off! No means no!"

Klarion bombards Diana with a bolt of chaos magic. In the chaos, The Flash jumps in and snatches the Talisman away from Klarion and hurls it out of the window. Klarion watches his talisman fly out with horror.

"NO! YOU FOOL!"

His screams echo through the tower. Malchior ceases his aggressions on Diana. He turns to Klarion. A hand illuminating with light flares up when he approaches Malchior. The dragon only just snorts and rushes towards him.

The book shatters and Malchior grows to full power. Klarion disappears into a portal, escaping to fight another day.

"Now that I'm free, it's time to settle an old debt."

These League members just stand in his way as glorified obstacles. Malchior blasts through them. They are not worth his time.

* * *

Alia thinks she connects all of the dots together on the rune stones. Up until the point, one of them begins to vibrate into her arms. Alia's head snaps back in shock. She turns her attention around to outside.

Supergirl slams into the ground hard. Power Girl and Ultrawoman fall to the ground next. Flamebird, Galatea, and Divine put a hell of a fight on. The dragon takes them down and leaves them winded on the ground. Malchior shakes the ground when he lands from the sky. His eyes lock onto her.

"You're too late. I've won. And this entire world is mine for the taking."

Alia withdraws a sword to engage the dragon which is far larger than anything she's ever fought before. She persists in walking forward towards the battle.

"You're pathetic."

Malchior shoots green fire from his mouth at her and impacts her. Alia absorbs the fire into her skin and blasts it back into her. Her eyes start glowing as her body levitates.

The members of the League on the ground all look up as Alia shifts from her position into the air. Her body grows in mass and then she shifts into a beautiful emerald skinned dragon with glowing eyes. Her teeth jut out into a snarl as she circles around Malchior.

The debris fall to the ground after the two dragons smash through several buildings in a feral attempt to fight each other. The League members decide to get as many people out of the way as possible from the attack. Those with super speed help those that don't out of harm's way.

Two dragons engage each other in the sky with multi-color fire meeting each other in the middle.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and I'll see you for the next chapter on Monday. Thanks for Reading.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 26** **th** **, 2018.**


	62. Dragon Ascending Part Two

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Dragon Ascending Part Two.**

* * *

Smoke billows from the village with the decay of human flesh mixed in for good measure. The busted parts of buildings, human bones, and bloodline the streets as far as the eye can see. The shadow dragons move elsewhere to engage the heroes. The very real fear they shall return spook the people who remain on the ground.

A small army of DEO agents and Aurors arrive on the ground. There's nothing there for them to fight. They spend the next few moments combing the area for survivors. Amelia Bones, in particular, takes a good long look around. Innocent people still line the area.

"I don't have to tell you that this can turn ugly in a minute."

Nymphadora Tonks walks into the picture oddly sober. The war with Voldemort most certainly causes some changes in her mood and perspective. This little attack brings things to an entirely new level. She catches two children cowering in the distance. She moves in, wand engaged to do what she can to help out these children even though there's really nothing she can do at this point.

"Where's our mother?"

The trembling voice of one of the children makes Nymphadora's heartache. She has no answers for his statement. A deep sigh follows from her when she takes a couple of steps in. "I don't really know."

She does not really know and that's a terrifying thing. More children and a few adults move out of the wreckage. They look completely white with terror. The bones on the ground, the blood on the ground, the destroyed homes on the ground, they all spin a very rough story about what these people have gone through.

' _They're survivors. But damn it if they have been through a lot.'_

A deep breath comes from Nym the second she regains her composure. "I don't want to lie to you and tell you that this is going to be alright. But, we're going to get you out of this war zone."

"What happens if they come for us again?"

Those words deflate Nym's resolve something fierce. "I don't know. It's just something we're going to deal with. Everyone just moves around in a group and we'll get you a portkey out of here."

She's not completely sure that a portkey will work in this particular circumstance. Nym has to offer them something because if she has nothing to offer than what part do any of them have.

A second passes as a couple of figures circle around them in the sky. They offer Nym a moment of hope. Her resolve will not crumble no matter what they're here. She turns to Alex who holds a very large gun. She's ready to fire it at a moment's notice.

"I know you're worried about Kara…."

Alex puts her hand up. "I'm fine. I can do my job under these circumstances. I'll check over by that store to see if there are any more people injured."

Two DEO agents and three Aurors join Alex in her journey. Amelia Bones steps into the line of fire. She comes across an injured body lying underneath a part of a roof. She levitates it out of the way to reveal the battered body of one of the AntiPure members.

"Get him the help he needs."

The two Aurors know better than to question the Minister of Magic when she's in a state like this. One can see Amelia's tone. There are not that many survivors in the AntiPure members and the Alt-Pureblood faction who were fighting. Despite Amelia disagreeing with both ideologies, there are still people behind them and they deserve a chance to live long enough to get proven wrong.

There are others who were not that lucky. The ashen remains of a skull sink into the ground just a mere six inches away from Amelia's foot. She withdraws and turns to the small group of Aurors who convene next to her.

"We need to stand tall even in this darkest hour. I know many of you can feel something in the air. Dark magic spreads throughout the land. And this will keep happening until our enemies are defeated. Even if we are a last of a dying breed, we will keep fighting. There are still people for us to serve and as long as one person breaths for us, as long as there is one person for us to serve, that's what we're going to fight for!"

A half-hearted round of cheers starts out and grow more in prominence. Alex and her team return to drag a couple of battered bodies out of the wreckage off to the side. The young girl who she holds in her arms blinks in utter terror.

"You're going to be okay, kid."

Alex hopes she's can reassure herself if push comes to shove. Still, she remains strong despite every bit of human nature telling her to be terrified beyond all belief.

The clapping of hands signifies Nym moving over towards the Aurors. "Alright, people, you heard the boss lady! We can either stand in with our thumbs up our ass or we can show people that why we're among the light."

One of the Aurors decides to pop up. "Or we can wait to see Alia Potter pull our ass out of the fire again."

It's hard to argue with a statement like this.

* * *

Two dragons circle around each other in the air. The spectacle looks to be out of any fantasy novel in the world. It's very real though. Malchior's fangs bare when he shoots through the air at Alia.

Alia flashes out of the way. She sends a jet of green fire through the air. Malchior spits a jet back. The two streams of fire cross in mid-air. The two dragons battle to try and overwhelm the other. Alia's eyes contort as she draws strength from her bond mates.

Malchior, on the other hand, draws power from something more insidious. His children strike terror into them and he's the master.

On the ground, another figure hovers in the smoke. Klarion rears his ugly head on the ground below. While he's lost control over Malchior, he has confidence he can regain it.

"That blasted talisman has to be around here somewhere!"

His howling voice shows his frustration. Plans being unraveled do not suit well for Klarion. He sweeps over the area and goes close to grabbing the talisman when it shoots out from underneath the ground.

A blur comes down from the sky and snags the talisman down. Supergirl floats up into the air.

"Hey, bitch boy! You want this?"

"I'm going to blast you all the way back to Krypton!"

Klarion's beam of light shoots over. Supergirl dodges the attack. The best way to deal with magic is not to be in the way when it hits. "Please! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn door with those attacks!"

Power Girl comes out from the other side and the talisman shoots into her hands. Klarion brings a huge demonic guardian from the ground. It shoots molten fire at Power Girl who has the presence of mind to dodge the attack.

"I'll take that off of your hands!"

Ultrawoman comes up and sees the talisman. She wonders how Klarion uses this object to manipulate Malchior because it could be pretty good. Klarion raises more rock guardians upon the ground. They propel attacks at the Kryptonian heroines.

In the air, the two dragons continue their duel of fire with each other. Alia pushes through the attack and catches Malchior with a swing of her tail. Molten rock fires up through the air to her left. An idea comes over the face of Alia.

Alia lures Malchior over into the position where Klarion blasts at Ultrawoman who passes the talisman off to Galatea. Galatea almost runs head-on into Malchior who knocks the talisman out of her hands. It flies into a large crater in the ground and out of sight.

A blast of hot fire shoots into the air and catches Malchior. Malchior turns his attack on the stone guardians and explodes them with one punch.

The Kara Squad comes into the air and they all launch beams of heat vision at him at once. Malchior turns his attention to them for the briefest second. This allows Alia to swoop down and smash the dragon into the air.

Villages all throughout the United Kingdom rock the very second Alia puts Malchior onto the ground. Malchior's entire body shakes and shudders. A large talon swipes into him and rips at his eye. Blood splatters out of his eye from the impact and the violent force Alia brings to him.

"Get up you stupid dragon!"

Klarion's hands zap Malchior and cause him to howl in agony. Malchior draws the power into himself and comes into the air to engage Alia.

Alia and Malchior come into the sky and face each other. Their power just spreads between them with the fire increasing between each other. Malchior pushes through Alia's shields and sinks his neck in the side of her neck.

He makes one attempt to drain the magic and makes him potentially all powerful. Malchior's nails dig deeper into the side of Alia's throat and draw the magic away from her.

Something goes wrong in an instant. The magic he drains into himself is much too powerful and much too rich to do anything. It's like poison to him spreading to every fiber of his being. He keeps shaking in an attempt to break free, but no matter how hard he tries, he cannot bring the magic out of her body and into his.

A large explosion resounds from the skies above and sends both of the dragons hurling backward. Blasts of white-hot fire appear to consume them.

Supergirl and the rest of her sisters rush over. Klarion rubs his hands together with glee as the vortex rips open and more shadow dragons than anyone can handle along with other dark creatures start pouring out.

"Yes! This is the world that I want!"

Chaos reigns across the land and Klarion is as giddy as can be. He snorts in the power like it's cocaine to most normal people with his pupils dilating. The screams of horror and frustration echo for miles around.

* * *

Ringing, constant and never-ending ringing bombard Alia's skull when she drops to the ground. She's back in human form and completely naked and covered in grime and blood as well. Every nerve ending in her body aches with the pain, but she has to rise up and keep fighting no matter what.

"Alia!"

One voice snaps Alia out of her dazed hazed. She comes across Luna Lovegood's spirit who hovers above a stone in the ground. Alia's fingertips twitch as she slides herself into the position to snag the stone.

"You're still alive!"

Unfortunately, Luna's not the only person who has joined the party now that Alia's alive and naked. Alia grabs onto the stone and pulls herself up to her feet to face Klarion who is now siphoning up power and becoming very fat with dark magic.

It also may be something that Alia can use to her advantage. A small part of a plan spreads over in her mind.

"MALCHIOR! WHERE ARE YOU? GET BACK INTO THIS YOU USELESS DRAGON?"

"You're the useless one."

Klarion's eyes turn towards Alia's cold and flippant tone. His eyes narrow and fists contort into agitation.

"What did you call me?"

Alia gives one of the cockiest smiles on the planet. "You're useless. You're a pathetic little-spoiled child who can't get his way. You're going to constantly fail and keep failing. I'm going to knock down everything that you have. Because you're too afraid to face me head-on. You send your little dread lord dragon after me and he's not here."

She can sense Malchior waking up in the distance and knows she only has a minute.

"You couldn't defeat me if I had one hand tied behind my back and the other hand was helping you. You're kind of impotent. Actually, scratch kind of. You're very impotent."

Klarion's nostrils flare as he turns into a very angry bull who is about ready to charge. The pieces of the runestone glitter in Alia's fingertips. She almost has them healed in the process. The plan has to work she's confident it has to work.

A beam of bright golden light fires off into the distance and bombards the rune stones. They start to charge with the overexposure of magic and this gives Alia the necessary trigger to heal the rune stones.

"You fool!"

Malchior comes back just in time to see what Klarion's done.

"YOU FOOL!"

Rage flows through his eyes prompting him to rush in and dive bomb Alia with his claws. They extend out to stab her only for him to be pulled back from a beam of light. The shadow dragons fly past him and are being sucked into the realm which they once came from.

Klarion raises his hands to open a portal only to be ensnared by Malchior's claws.

"Let me go you fool!"

"If I'm going back, I'm not going alone!"

The portal rips open and starts to suck everything on it. Alia spreads her arms and uses all of the power at her disposal to block certain elements from going into the portal. The two villains fly through the portal back into the realm which Malchior spent a thousand years in. Klarion's screams echo when he passes on through.

"I'LL GET YOU, DRAGON!"

And if Alia has her way, it will be a long time.

Another problem visits Alia, the portal does not seal behind Malchior when he passes. She can't hold it to bay forever. Her nerve endings of her body become visible through her skin. Blood starts to drip from her mouth and nose with the agony spreading through every single inch of her body.

"It demands tribute."

Luna floats into the distance and puts a finger on the runestone to cause it to heal. Her bright light engulfs the area and brings light into the darkness. Luna turns over to her shoulder and flashes Alia an encouraging smile.

Alia lets go of Luna's smile and drops to the ground. Every nerve ending in her body turns raw with agony. She keeps breathing hard and rapid.

"It's nice to see you again, Mum."

Luna's form flitters through the vortex and she vanishes into the light.

Then there's silence, good silence. Alia's just barely aware of Kara's hand on her shoulder.

"I've got you."

Alia nods and wonders if it's okay for her to pass out now.

* * *

A long day passes and all Alia wants to do is take a long vacation. Unfortunately, the work of the hero is never done. She spends some time relaxing on the couch back in the Hall of Justice. Kara sits beside her with their hands clutching together.

"I better get back out there."

Kara raises her eyebrow. "No one would blame you if you rested."

"I'd blame myself."

Alia leans in and kisses Kara to offer some reassurance that things will be alright. Kara takes Alia's word for it and the two of them make their way into the Watchtower. Mary and Courtney are hanging around and enjoying milkshakes, relaxing after a long day at work.

Sara and Diana are in the midst of a very vigorous sparring session. They wrap up which is a bit of a shame for Alia because she enjoys seeing two strong and powerful women go at it with each other. Both of the women flash her smiles. Diana moves over towards her.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Alia just smiles at her. "I'm feeling a whole lot better than I was earlier."

"I didn't know you could turn into a dragon!" Mary exclaims off to the side.

Her smile only grows in more prominence. "To be fair, I didn't know I could do it either until I actually went out and did it. It's amazing the things you're capable of."

"It's pretty kick ass."

Sara's assessment of the matter causes her to nod in agreement. Alia walks over to the view screen of the tower. The words "magic users living hidden for hundreds of years" flash across the screen. She takes a deep breath.

"It's finally happening."

She turns to see Amelia walking towards her. Amelia crosses the room and puts a gentle hand on Alia's shoulder.

"It's good to see that you're alright."

"Well, I hate to say this, but if I didn't get out of this alive, there would be a lot of trouble."

Amelia concedes Alia has a point. It's amazing how many times Alia's cheated certain death and coming out on the other end. She spends a couple of minutes realize how fortunate they are that they are living to deal with the aftermath of this.

"It's time to go public. It's time, to be honest with the people."

Alia personally thinks it's about fifteen or twenty years overdue. There's a lot of questionable things the Ministry did during both of the Voldemort wars regarding their dealings with the non-magical portion of Britain which makes Alia think there's going to be a lot of uncomfortable questions being asked.

The Minister of Magic, at least for the time being, wistfully looks back at all of this. "Sorry I can't stay longer. I just want to check on you. I want to meet with the Prime Minister and the United States President. They've both been a big help in the transition."

A long moment passes as Alia looks out onto the television screen. Interesting times are coming ahead and she does not really know what's going to happen next.

"We allowed our differences to define us for too long. As long as the veil's between us, we will never properly be united."

* * *

Amelia Bones stands on the stage with a group of very important people. One of them is the Prime Minister, who she has been meeting with more regularly than any Minister in history. The other is the United States President, Martha Kent, who stands next to her daughter Claire. As far as the world is concerned, Claire just returns after a long trip around the world with friends. Said friends, Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang, are more than happy to verify and offer proof to anyone nosy enough or nosy enough to question.

"It's a hard cross for us to bare keeping this secret. And during a previous couple of regimes, I've been met with half-truths and lies. That is why Amelia Bones was a refreshing change as she wants to help work bridge the gaps in our world. It's becoming more clear that we can no longer obscure certain truths from the world."

The Prime Minister finishes the speech and turns to The President.

"Madam President, do you wish to say a few words?

President Martha Kent takes the stage. The first female president in the decorated history of the United States intends to make sure she holds that title with honor. She lives in confidence that she won the Presidency on her own merits and not because it was "time for a girl to be a president." Martha did not win because it was her turn or because of a biased media narrative in an attempt to slant the odds in her favor. She won because she spoke to the American people and worked hard, from Kansas State Senator to United States Senator, to the Oval Office.

"For years, magic has been an open secret in this country. For better or for worse, at least all of the cards are out on the table. We live in a brand new world where we are going to be more open and where we can stand together. Where people are no longer judged on who they are or where they have come from. People are handed opportunities based off of merit. I feel we can all work together to achieve this world. It's not going to be easy. But, I call upon hard-working people not just in the United States, but around the world to give these people a chance. They have been secluded from the world in a different culture. We should give them the opportunity to move forth in the world."

Amelia takes the stage for a couple of moments. She sees her Aurors amongst the secret service. Already during this speech, they have detained. She notices Megan amongst the press reporting along with Lois Lane and other members of the press.

"I agree with the sentiments made by President Kent. I hope other magical people around the world will see the light. We are the same at the very core. We are people just trying to make the most of our lives in our world. If we had been more open from the beginning, then countless lives would not have been lost."

Amelia draws in her breath suddenly for another second. She recalls the war with Voldemort.

"Vigilance and communication are two important aspects I would like to help promote as I work with the Prime Minister. I'm only one part of the larger world that changes and adapts with time. We cannot regress forward, we can only move onward. While some say that progression for the sake of progression should be discouraged and certain behaviors should be discouraged, I disagree. We must move into the twenty-first century."

The applause comes from them. Amelia does not know what could happen next. The next chapter of magical history has not been written. Time will tell what this openness would bring.

* * *

**To Be Concluded in the Final Chapter on February 27** **th** **, 2018(But This Is It For Those Of You Reading the Plot)**


	63. Age of Heroes

**For all of you reading this for the plot, it's time for you to depart now. Thanks for reading. For the rest of you, let the shameless smut commence.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Age of Heroes.**

A mutated television flashes inside of the living room. Alia just barely catches images of the television news which describes the speech Amelia gave, and the Prime Minister and the President as well. They live in some very interesting times. She hopes that the future will be brighter. There are most certainly a lot of directions this could go. The only thing they could do is sit back and watch.

A whoosh follows and Kara appears on the balcony about two steps behind her. She appears with a bottle of wine and also wearing a blue nightshirt. The super logo features prominently on the night dress which stretches down only to her knees.

"Happy anniversary, Kara."

Kara smiles and leans in. She kisses Alia on the face. "Happy anniversary, Alia. I can't believe it. It's been an entire year since that night in Vegas. And it's a night that I never forgot."

Two glasses come out. Kara opens the bottle of wine and she pours it into the glasses. The two ladies longue on the balcony with bright smiles fixing their faces. Alia breaks the silence.

"Here's to a better future and several more great years."

Kara can drink to that one. She smiles prior to the two of them lightly clinking their glasses together. It had been a rough last couple of months. They come out on top together because that's what heroes do. They enter a new age and Kara, in particular, is ready to move forward.

"So, now what?"

Alia just grins. "I don't know what comes next for the world. I know what comes next for us. We celebrate our anniversary like most couples do."

An equally bright smile returns from Kara. "You mean with lots of steamy and passionate intercourse, about the heads of everyone in Metropolis. Or is that just us?"

A kiss exchanges between both of the heroines. Alia quickly overwhelms Kara with a kiss. The two lovers drop down onto the large padded couch on the balcony. Their kisses become more passionate, with Kara working open the front of Alia's blouse. Her large braless chest comes out.

"I'm sure you want to celebrate in style."

Alia splashes the wine all over her breasts. Kara, not wanting to let a good bottle of wine go to waste, dives into Alia's chest. She sucks and licks every single last inch of those round, juicy, tits. Alia guides Kara's mouth all over her and makes sure that she does not miss a single drop.

"Good. Good. Perfect."

Kara aims to please and pleasure her wife's tits. Those hands move onto the back of her head to keep guiding Kara. Her body heats up.

Alia slips her fingers all over Kara's body when she sucks on those tits. She stretches her reach to areas which most people could not normally reach. This gets Kara all excited and makes her moan in pleasure. Alia shifts herself where she sits on Kara's lap.

Their bare pussies rub up against each other. Kara gives Alia a moan. Her shirt flies off and leaves Kara's naked body exposed. Alia pulls Kara's face away from her breasts. Their breasts press together as do their pussies. The two lovers kiss each other with Alia grinding herself and making Kara's core heat up.

Kara throws herself into the passionate act. One of her legs wraps around Alia's waist. Alia lifts up the leg and plants a series of kisses down it, leading to Kara's ankle and foot. She throws her head back and moans. Alia's tongue dances all over Kara's foot.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Hell of a way to go."

Alia pulls Kara up and turns her around. She's now on her hands and knees. Alia pushes a finger into Kara's pussy and finger fucks her into submission. Alia's tongue meets an entirely different hole. She licks Kara's tasty ass and makes sure her pleasure only increases.

Sweat drips down Kara's body. She cannot break a sweat by any conventional means. Yet, Alia's the one who is making her sweat and squirm. Alia's free hand works over her chest while fingering her pussy. Kara's entire body shakes and vibrates all over the place.

"You want me inside you?"

Kara snaps out of her ride of pleasure just enough to nod. Alia slips her fingers deep inside of her and pulls pretty much all the way out. She jams all the way back in. Alia eats Kara's asshole and makes her thrash all over the bed. She shivers when every single inch of her just explodes into pleasure.

The feeling of penetration follows. Kara floats up off of the makeshift bench to allow Alia follow access to her body. Alia takes this full access with greed and glee. She kisses and sucks on the back of Kara's neck while making sure her hands are all over the body.

Alia's hands move so quick that Kara feels about twelve of them at once. And all of them are making her feel good. Sweat pours down her body the deeper Alia pushes herself inside. A tentacle manifests between the two of them and double-fucks both of their lovely pussies.

Her little magical edition adds spice to this nice. Alia smiles as the delicious image of the two tentacles in the air wrapping around Kara's nipples. One of the naughty ends moves up and pushes into her mouth. She screams out in pleasure the further Alia pushes inside of her.

"You're about ready to explode. You can't hold on much longer. You can only just give me what you want."

Alia puts her hands on Kara's hips and thrusts deep inside of her. The two lovers move together with Alia bringing herself deeper and harder inside of Kara. Kara almost falls down onto the bed. Alia pulls her up and slams deeper inside of her.

"Go ahead, lover. Start gushing. I know you want this. I know this is something that you live for."

Kara lives for this moment, every single moment. Alia controls those tentacles, extensions of her will to bring her pleasure. The juices they excrete taste like Alia's sweet juices. They just rile Kara completely up.

Alia's large breasts press against Kara when she pumps inside of the delicious woman. They keep floating in mid-air with Alia continuing her domination of the tight pussy of the woman that she loves. And Kara nice little round of thrusting inside of her. Alia pulls all the way out and shoves her length in one more time. She spanks Kara's ass to drive her completely nuts.

"Cum for me! Cum for me all night long."

Kara loses herself in the pleasure. She cums hard for Alia. The two almost crash down to Earth. Alia pulls Kara up in the air.

They are not done with each other yet. The two of them spin to face each other. Kara and Alia sour several hundred feet above the streets of Metropolis. Alia brings Kara in for a heated embrace and the two lovers kiss each other. Their warm bodies reach an embrace.

Alia flips herself over in the air and wraps her thighs around Kara's head. She delves in between Kara's thighs either. A sexy mid-air sixty-nine position follows with both of their tongues just hitting each other at all of the right parts.

The vibrating super tongue works its way into Alia's pussy and tastes her juices. Kara wants as much as possible from her. Her entire body heats up. This little escapade reminds Kara that the more pleasure she gives Alia, the more pleasure Alia receives in return. Their tongues keep driving into each other with juices dripping.

Kara's tongue most certainly works wonders. Alia tastes Kara's sweet taste. Sweet as all of the wonderful things in life. She rubs Kara's asshole as well while licking her to get the added stimulation needed.

Their cunts bubble over to the surface. They start building up with the heat and juices explode over the faces of both of these beautiful women. Their faces become very sticky from what just transpired.

Kara and Alia release the other. Alia wraps her arms around Kara's face and leans in with a grin on her face.

"Why don't we help each other clean up?"

They lock into each other with a very long and passionate kiss. The two of them share their love with each other. Their hungry mouths suck the juices off of each other's face. Their hands are unable to help themselves from roaming rather aimlessly. Every inch of skin becomes a target for the other.

Their legs cross together in mid-air. The magnetic attraction between each other pushes their pussies together. They stick together and start rubbing together in mid-air to give the added stimulations. Alia holds her hands on the back of Kara's neck.

Kara swears in Kryptonian out how deep Alia's pushing inside of her. Their thighs slap together. Alia and Kara make out in mid-air while making the sweetest, hottest love with each other.

They let go of their inhibitions and only drive their bodies against each other. It's their anniversary so it's very important to create some fireworks of some sort. And these fireworks are driving the other to greater and greater passions. Alia holds the back of Kara's neck and plants multiple kisses to the side of it. Kara rolls her hips up.

Kara sweats out in a couple of different alien languages.

"Don't know what you said. It still sounds hot."

A brief moment manages to pull Kara out of her thoughts. "I told you to keep fucking me. And don't stop fucking me."

Alia pushes her fingers all over Kara's body. Kara's beautiful legs just call out for Alia's attention and she has to give her the most attention possible. Her body rises up and then crashes down.

Kara falls herself face first onto Alia's breast. Her sweaty chest calls for Kara to suck and Kara does. She motor boards Alia's chest which makes Alia fuck her pussy and play with her ass. The combination of actions makes Kara's hips shoot up to meet her.

She almost loses her momentum in the air. Alia guides her down and pushes Kara into a billboard with Lex Luthor's picture onto it overlooking Metropolis. She grabs Kara's hips and drives her into it to practically fuck her brains out. Alia shoves her hips against Kara and drives her deep inside of her cunt. It stretches and makes Kara hang onto.

Both women just hold onto each other and enjoy this moment. Every nerve ending in their body fills with passion. The pent-up energy from the last few days reaches a fever pitch. Alia's more primal desires flow through the forefront. Kara encourages her, encourages her to embrace her more animalistic side.

Kara cums several more times. Alia rides her out with their hips crashing together. The people of Metropolis who look up could see a show.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of it. The last thing we need is our anniversary night going on the Internet."

They kiss each other even more. Kara knows that Alia will take care of things like this always. She feels a build up coming in her body. It's going to be the big one. She shoves her mouth onto Alia's tit and moans onto it.

Their juices combine together with Alia plowing Kara as hard as possible. So hard that the two super powerful women smash through Lex Luthor's bald head and bust a hole through the billboard.

"That's the closest Luthor's ever going to get to my pussy," Kara tells her with a playful smile.

"Thanks for giving me that bad mental image."

"Well, Lex anyway. His sister on the other hand…."

"That thought helps things a little."

"Let me help more."

Kara kisses Alia to get the mental image out of their heads. They go even higher and flip upside down. Alia wraps her arms around Kara's waist and closes her eyes. She summons a tool for deeper penetration

The heated encounter high above the streets of Metropolis continues well into the next morning. Alia drives Kara's body on one extended journey. The rollercoaster ride increases with each twist of her body. Alia smashes Kara's pussy from above the skies of Metropolis.

It's not technically their anniversary anymore by the time they reach their apex. But, if Alia wants to make an entire week of celebration, the far be it for Kara to complain.

Their bodies coat with the scent of sex and sweat. Their lips meet each other when the blood rushes to their heads. Alia pounds away at Kara. Kara returns with pleasure. The next thing they know, Alia sits atop of the globe of the Daily Planet with Kara riding her on top of it.

The door leading to the rooftop opens and Lois Lane steps out for her morning coffee while Alia and Kara make sweet love to each other. The reporter stops for a second at the rooftop. The sounds of moaning above her cause Lois to slowly look skyward.

"Morning, Lois."

Lois stands there for a minute at the debauched display. Kara's cheerful voice only just causes her face to contort into one of those expressions.

Kara throws her head back with Alia attacking every inch of her body that she can reach with kisses and caresses. Kara returns in fire. Their pussies build up with a mutual heat. Alia smiles when she sees Lois standing on the rooftop. She's trying to look casual, sipping her coffee. If nothing else to keep her hands busy.

The final shared orgasm happens between the two of them. Kara shoots up like a cork in the air with Alia riding her like a broomstick when they go halfway across Metropolis and leaving a very gobsmacked Lois Lane in their wake.

The two make their way to their own bed on the other side of Metropolis. Alia plunges into Kara one more time before their bodies release their juices from each other.

Kara's body thrashes in an erratic way as Alia rides her orgasm out.

"Now, where's the rest of that wine?"

Alia levitates the bottle in and pours it all over Kara's body. Then she slowly licks the wine off of every single inch of Kara's body to bring her to fits of passion.

Her lovely bride thrashing on the bed gets Alia in the mood for more. And she will give Kara even more, as many times as she wants. The sun charges Kara.

They could literally go on all weekend and into Monday morning. And Alia does not have a problem with that as she joins Kara.

What a long way Alia's come in a year, and she can never be happier. She nestles between Kara's thighs and moves into pleasure her lovely bride. Her moans are a beautiful sight and only encourage Alia to go more.

They are not done. They are never done.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
